Memory
by Picotti
Summary: Au cours d'une nuit, Teddy Lupin, âgé de quatorze ans, se voit remettre un carnet des plus intrigants : le journal de Lily Evans elle-même. Il se plonge alors dans la lecture des derniers vestiges, du dernier témoignage de celui que fut jadis son père.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Journal

_**CHAPITRE 1 : LE JOURNAL**_

Dans le silence du château plongé dans le sommeil, Teddy alluma sa baguette. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher derrière la cape d'invisibilité de Harry mais celle-ci ne faisait évidemment pas partie de son héritage. En cas de problème, il pouvait toujours tenter de prendre l'apparence d'un professeur mais Teddy, âgé de quatorze ans, avait encore des difficultés à maîtriser ses dons de métamorphomage.

Il avait hérité ça de sa mère. Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu. Sa mère dont il avait juste entendu parler. Quant à son père, il ne le connaissait pas plus, juste quelques histoires qu'on avait daigné lui raconter et cette vieille photo qu'il avait vue au square Grimmaurd. La plupart du temps, Teddy gardait une apparence fidèle à cette photo et il avait l'air d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, un peu petit pour son âge. Il avait juste pris soin d'ignorer les cicatrices que son père arborait sur le visage. Il préférait éviter qu'on lui pose des questions.

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Sa grand-mère qui l'élevait à la place de ses parents avait refusé que oncle Harry lui donne la carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, ce soir, elle lui aurait bien été utile. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha doucement du mur, sur la pointe des pieds et pointa la lumière de sa baguette sur la plaque d'argent. Elle a avait été placée là, dans la grande salle, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle recensait les noms de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie au cours de la grande bataille de Poudlard. Le regard de Teddy glissa sur les noms qu'il connaissait presque par cœur : Colin Crivey, Fred Weasley… et au milieu, les deux noms qui lui donnaient mal au ventre chaque fois qu'il les voyait : Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. L'un après l'autre, comme réunis dans la mort. Qu'ils reposent en paix.

Teddy renifla, refoulant difficilement ses larmes d'amertume. Il aurait aimé les connaître, tous les deux, les serrer dans ses bras, les aimer. La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau. Ils avaient été tués quelques jours seulement après sa naissance.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le grand escalier.

« Nox ! »

L'obscurité s'abattit tout autour du garçon qui plongea tout à coup sous la table des Serdaigle. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit en respirant. Une lumière filtrait tout autour de la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Teddy se traita d'idiot. Les portes de la grande salle étaient toujours fermées la nuit. Qui que ce soit, celui, ou celle, qui descendait l'escalier allait se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait là.

Teddy se mit à ramper sur les genoux, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se replia vers la table des professeurs. Là, il pouvait toujours espérer se cacher du côté des sabliers.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Teddy entendit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il pouvait être expulsé juste parce qu'il s'était aventuré dans la grande salle la nuit ? Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice, l'avait plutôt à la bonne mais quand il était question de discipline, Teddy perdait alors toute la protection que son affection lui prodiguait.

Un miaulement déchira l'obscurité. Teddy jura en silence. Rusard ! Le vieillard avait dû le pister ou l'entendre. Sa maudite chatte qui n'en finissait plus de vieillir était venue l'avertir de sa présence.

« Qui est là ? »

La lumière de la lampe de Rusard inonda la pièce. Teddy se prit le pied dans l'un des bancs qui bordait la table. Il y eut un horrible grincement dans son dos suivi du fracas du banc qui se renversait. Il s'immobilisa, soudainement tétanisé. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il allait y passer.

Les pas de Rusard se rapprochèrent. A cause de son grand âge, le concierge ne pouvait plus courir. Teddy avait encore une chance. Il s'extirpa de sous la table et prit ses jambes à son cou.

« Lupin ! »

Loupé ! Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour changer les traits de son visage. Le vieil homme ne savait plus très bien marcher mais il avait toujours l'acuité visuelle d'un aigle. Teddy ne s'arrêta pas malgré les cris du concierge. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à arriver, à bout de souffle, au septième étage devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute allure. Il prit appui sur la rampe de l'escalier, se demandant un instant s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Quelle idée d'avoir mis ce dortoir au septième étage !

« Je vous avais bien dit que vous alliez avoir des problèmes un de ces jours. »

La Grosse Dame avait l'air satisfaite et Teddy devina la suite quelques seconde avant qu'elle ne se produise. Le portrait pivota sans qu'il ait besoin de donner le mot de passe. Là, dans le passage menant à la salle commune, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tenait le professeur Rockwell.

« Trois jours d'affilée, Lupin, clama Rockwell de sa voix grave. J'ai laissé passer les deux premières fois parce que vous êtes l'un des seuls de cette école à n'avoir jamais eu une seule heure de retenue en quatre ans. Mais cette fois, c'est trop. »

Incapable de parler à cause de son souffle qu'il ne parvenait pas à récupérer, Teddy se contenta d'ouvrir stupidement la bouche.

« Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera ravie de vous voir à une heure pareille. »

Rockwell sortit sur le palier sous le regard pétillant de joie de la Grosse Dame. Dans l'obscurité, il avait l'air terriblement menaçant. Sa main s'abattit sur l'épaule du garçon et le poussa vers les escaliers. Voilà, il redescendait les sept étages qu'il venait tout juste de monter à toute allure.

Un affreux goût amer lui emplit la bouche. S'ils envoyaient une lettre à sa grand-mère, il allait récolter une belle beuglante. Sans parler des remontrances que lui ferait tante Hermione pour s'être montré aussi peu respectueux du règlement.

Il écoutait avec désespoir les talons de ses souliers claquer sur les marches. Chaque coup lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Professeur, parvint-il à balbutier. Je voulais simplement…

_ Rien ne vous autorise à vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Vous entendez ? Rien ! »

Rockwell le poussa en avant et Teddy s'emmêla les pieds. Il parvint de justesse à se rattraper à la rambarde, faillit se tordre la cheville. La soirée s'annonçait plutôt mauvaise.

Ils traversèrent une partie du château, passant de couloir en couloir jusqu'à arriver à la gigantesque gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Rockwell cracha le mot de passe comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte :

« Terre d'Ecosse. »

Dans un craquement et un nuage de poussière, la gargouille pivota, dévoilant un escalier qui montait en colimaçon. Teddy n'attendait pas que son directeur de maison le pousse en avant pour entamer l'ascension. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours autant mais il se demandait maintenant si c'était toujours dû à la montée des sept étages jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Rockwell frappa et entra. Il était presque une heure du matin mais le professeur McGonagall ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était assise derrière son bureau, une longue plume d'aigle à la main.

Elle leva les yeux par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur Rockwell ? »

Le directeur des Gryffondor poussa légèrement Teddy en avant.

« J'ai trouvé ce garçon errant dans les couloirs.

_ Je ne errais pas !

_ Silence monsieur Lupin ! clama le professeur McGonagall. Continuez professeur.

_ Ça fait trois jours, ou plutôt trois nuits que je garde un œil sur lui. Il attend que tout le monde soit endormi pour sortir de son dortoir.

_ D'après vos vêtements, vous ne vous êtes même pas couché. »

Teddy baissa les yeux. Il avait conscience d'avoir fauté mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme un criminel. Mince ! Il était juste allé voir une plaque !

« Vous avez des explications ?

_ Je voulais être un peu seul pour… (ses yeux s'illuminèrent de larmes). Je voulais me recueillir un peu devant la plaque de la grande salle. Dans la journée, il y a toujours quelqu'un. »

Le visage du professeur McGonagall sembla se détendre et l'espace d'un instant, Teddy se rendit compte à quel point elle était âgée.

« Laissez-nous professeur Rockwell.

_ Professeur ! s'écria ce dernier. Je pense que ce garçon…

_ Je vous ai dit de nous laisser. Immédiatement ! Allons ! Monsieur Lupin est un adolescent de quatorze ans, pas un Mangemort ! Il ne risque pas de me sauter dessus ! »

Apparemment, les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet du professeur Rockwell étaient fondées. On racontait que c'était un ancien auror qui, après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, avait décidé de protéger la jeune génération en devenant leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur McGonagall attendit que la porte se referme derrière lui pour remettre sa plume dans son encrier et désigner un siège.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Teddy obéit. Le professeur McGonagall croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Le règlement est pourtant très clair, Monsieur Lupin. Personne, hormis le personnel de l'école, n'est autorisé à sortir dans les couloirs la nuit. Ce n'est pas pour s'amuser que le professeur Dippet avait créé cette règle mais bien pour la sécurité des élèves.

_ Je comprends, professeur.

_ Et je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

_ Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, dans la journée, je ne peux pas me recueillir sur la stèle. Tous ceux qui ont été tués au cours de la bataille de Poudlard ont été anonymement enterrés dans le parc. Seule cette plaque permet de savoir qui ils sont. C'est le seul endroit où je peux leur parler. »

Le professeur McGonagall marqua une courte pause. Pour éviter toute dégradation sur les stèles, les Mangemorts et les Résistants avaient été enterrés ensembles, anonymement, dans le parc. Tous des frères. Le temps ayant passé, plus personne n'était capable de dire qui se trouvait où.

« Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec mes parents. »

Teddy s'essuya les yeux sur la manche de sa chemise.

« Je n'ai même pas pu les connaître une journée. »

Le professeur McGonagall inspira profondément.

« Comme vous le savez, les vacances de Noël approchent. J'ai eu, cette après-midi même, un entretien avec votre oncle Harry. »

Harry avait promis à Teddy de l'emmener en vacances avec lui cette année. Ils ne partiraient probablement pas très longtemps à cause de James et Lily qui étaient encore trop jeunes pour faire de longs voyages en balais. Mais Teddy se faisait une joie de passer un peu de temps avec son oncle.

« Il y a un changement de programme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vous l'annoncer lui-même mais il a dû partir précipitamment pour la Roumanie. »

Teddy sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, on lui faisait faux-bond.

« J'avais prévu de vous en toucher un mot demain matin mais puisque vous êtes là… »

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise en grimaçant. Ces derniers jours, ses articulations lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il serait peut-être temps de songer à passer la main. Depuis la mort de Severus Rogue, son prédécesseur, Poudlard avait été remis correctement en ordre et l'école avait repris un rythme normal et paisible. Elle ramassa sa canne qu'elle avait appuyé contre le bord de son bureau et se dirigea vers la grande armoire où le professeur Dumbledore avait eu coutume d'entasser tout un tas d'objets plus ou moins magiques. La plupart s'y trouvait encore.

Elle ramassa un petit paquet tenu fermé par une ficelle et retourna s'asseoir. Teddy ne la quittait pas des yeux, dévoré par la curiosité.

« Votre oncle n'a pas eu la chance non plus de connaître ses parents. Il était un peu plus âgé que vous lorsque James et Lily ont trouvé la mort mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a plus de souvenirs en leur compagnie. »

Teddy savait déjà tout ça et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien avec Harry. Tous deux avaient commencé leur vie dans la solitude.

« Il y a quelques années de ça, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, une ancienne élève est allée à sa rencontre pour lui remettre ceci (elle désigna le paquet). Elle l'avait trouvé dans les décombres de la maison des Potter, quelques heures seulement après leur mort. »

Elle souleva le paquet. Il n'était pas bien épais mais, apparemment, avait une très grande valeur.

« Vous devez comprendre que Nevaeh Rutger et Lily Evans, la mère de votre oncle, ont été très amies au cours de leur scolarité ici. »

Teddy acquiesça bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec lui.

« Madame Tomms, puisque c'est maintenant le nom qu'elle porte, a été choquée d'apprendre la mort des Potter. Elle a été l'une des premières à se rendre dans les décombres. C'est ainsi qu'elle a trouvé ceci. »

Le professeur McGonagall tendit le paquet. Teddy s'en empara avec précaution. Il fut surpris par sa légèreté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?

_ Ouvrez-le donc. Vous verrez par vous-même. »

Teddy défit les ficelles qui maintenaient le paquet fermé. Il batailla un moment avec les nœuds, hésita à les arracher avec les dents mais finit par en venir à bout. Le papier kraft tomba, dévoilant un petit carnet à la couverture rose pâle. Quelqu'un avait tracé à l'encre sur la couverture ces quelques mots : Journal de Lily Evans. C'était de toute évidence une écriture de fille, pleine de boucles et de rondeurs. Une très jolie écriture.

« Nevaeh n'a remis ce carnet à votre oncle Harry que quelques mois seulement après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle-même n'a pas su expliquer pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à le lui donner. »

Teddy acquiesça encore. Il ouvrit le carnet et fronça les sourcils. Il ne contenait qu'une dizaine de pages, toutes jaunies par le temps et totalement vierges.

« Votre oncle Harry est venu cette après-midi me donner ce carnet à votre intention.

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien d'écrit là-dedans. »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre votre mère, monsieur Lupin. Votre père, lui, aurait étudié la chose et aurait fini par comprendre avant même que je ne lui en donne la solution. »

Teddy fut soufflé par la réponse. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait aussi ouvertement de ses parents. Bien entendu, on lui avait relaté certains évènements, on lui avait expliqué comment sa mère avait su convaincre son père de l'aimer malgré le fait qu'il fût un loup-garou. On lui avait également raconté comment tous deux étaient morts pour offrir aux générations futures une vie meilleure. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils étaient, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de leurs qualités ou même de leurs défauts.

Il baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Le professeur McGonagall finit par venir à son secours.

« C'est un carnet magique, monsieur Lupin. Il vous suffit de tapoter le coin avec votre baguette pour en lire chaque page. »

Teddy tira sa baguette de sa poche et en tapota doucement le coin supérieur gauche. La page se couvrit alors de la même écriture ronde et féminine que sur la couverture. Il lut : « Mardi 1er septembre 1971. Papa et maman m'ont accompagné à la gare de King's Cross… ».

« Votre oncle tient tout particulièrement à ce carnet. »

Et Teddy comprenait pourquoi. Il relatait toutes les pensées, toutes les joies et toutes les peines, jour après jour, de Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry. Il aurait adoré que sa propre mère ait tenu un tel journal.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« J'en prendrais soin, assura-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me l'a donné. C'est de sa mère qu'il s'agit, pas de la mienne. »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira une fois de plus mais Teddy devina un sourire derrière son visage sévère.

« Vous parlez encore comme votre mère. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence. Pour entretenir le suspense peut-être ?

« En 1971 arrivaient à Poudlard une jeune fille et quatre garçons qui se firent appeler les Maraudeurs. Parmi eux, monsieur Lupin, se trouvait votre père. »

Teddy baissa les yeux vers le carnet. Il comprenait maintenant et un petit sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. McGonagall acquiesça doucement.

« Lily Evans a passé sept ans dans le dortoir voisin de celui de votre père. Elle parle fréquemment de lui avec plus d'assurance et plus de détails que quiconque ne pourra vous en donner. »

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Elle l'a connu, monsieur Lupin, ils ont été amis. Très amis même. »

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Tout à coup, le carnet lui semblait peser une tonne et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, déguerpir jusqu'à son dortoir où il pourrait se cacher sous ses couvertures et entamer la lecture de ce fameux journal.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, monsieur Lupin. Contrairement à ce que pense le professeur Rockwell, je ne punirai pas un élève qui recherche un peu d'intimité. Mais à l'avenir, ne vous aventurez plus la nuit dans les couloirs. »

Elle s'appuya au dossier de son siège.

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

_ Merci professeur. »

Teddy se leva, serrant le journal contre sa poitrine. Sa relique, son trésor. Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers son oncle qu'à cet instant. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé non plus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, tentant du mieux qu'il put de ne pas se mettre à courir.

« Monsieur Lupin. »

Teddy se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours à la même place.

« Votre mère se trouve dans la deuxième rangée, quatrième tombe en partant de la droite. Votre père est juste à côté d'elle. A sa gauche.

_ Merci professeur.

_ N'oubliez pas de dormir un peu. »

Teddy lui envoya un grand sourire puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers. L'impatience avait effacé toute trace de fatigue. Il retrouva le professeur Rockwell dans le couloir.

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Il se mit à courir sans entendre la réponse de l'ancien auror. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup simplement parce qu'il avait connu sa mère de son vivant. Il avait travaillé avec elle et ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir repoussé pour épouser un loup-garou.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Teddy monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les marches défilèrent à toute allure sous ses souliers vernis et lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage, il haletait. La Grosse Dame lui lança un coup d'œil depuis le haut de son cadre.

« Vous venez rechercher vos affaires mon jeune ami ? »

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Non m'dame ! Je vais me coucher. Guirlande de Noël.

_ Au moins, vous n'avez pas oublié le mot de passe. »

Le portrait lui céda le passage et Teddy s'engouffra dans la salle commune où, bien des années plus tôt, son père avait étudié. Il monta l'escalier menant au dortoir et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Ses camarades de classe dormaient profondément. L'un d'eux, d'ailleurs, ronflait bruyamment. Teddy retira ses chaussures pour faire le moins de bruit possible et, en chaussettes, se dirigea vers son lit. Là, il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller. Il plongea sous les couvertures, les rabattit par-dessus sa tête et ouvrit le carnet. Il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le coin. A nouveau, la page se remplit de la belle écriture de Lily Evans.

Alors, malgré l'heure tardive, Teddy se mit à lire, se plongeant dans l'intimité de celle qui avait, un jour, donné naissance au fameux Harry Potter.


	2. Septembre 1971

**Mercredi 1****er**** septembre 1971**

Papa et maman m'ont accompagné à la gare de King's Cross pour y prendre le train. Il nous a fallu longtemps pour trouver le quai 9 3/4 mais nous avons finalement suivi une famille de sorciers. Pour mon premier jour, je me sens toute fébrile.

Le train est parti à 9h00 pile. J'étais déçue que Pétunia ne m'ait pas réellement dit au revoir. Mais je me suis consolée en retrouvant Severus sur le quai. C'est vrai que lui aussi doit faire sa première rentrée cette année. On s'est installé dans un compartiment et on a discuté pendant presque tout le trajet. Il était content de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de son père.

En allant aux toilettes, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille qui fait sa première rentrée elle-aussi. Elle s'appelle Nevaeh Rutger. Elle est venue nous rejoindre dans notre compartiment.

Plus tard, deux autres garçons sont venus nous rejoindre. Ils s'appellent James et Sirius et veulent tous les deux aller à Gryffondor. Severus leur a dit qu'ils étaient idiots de préférer la force à l'intelligence et ils se sont un peu embrouillés.

On est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard tard dans la soirée et là, nous avons pris le bateau pour aller jusqu'à l'école. Severus, Nevaeh et moi sommes montés avec un garçon qui s'appelle Grogan et qui n'a presque pas dit un mot de tout le voyage.

Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait entrer dans le grand hall puis dans la grande salle. C'est immense, impressionnant. Là, elle a appelé les élèves un par un et nous avons été répartis dans les différentes maisons. Severus est parti à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor avec Nevaeh et le garçon qui s'appelle Grogan est parti pour Serdaigle. Ensuite nous avons soupé et nous avons suivi la préfète jusqu'au portrait d'une Grosse Dame. Notre mot de passe est : Mucosité. J'ai intérêt à pas l'oublier ! Nous sommes quatre filles dans le dortoir. Ce soir, nous nous sommes couchées silencieusement. Nevaeh et moi avons essayé de parler un peu mais nous avons fini par nous endormir.

**Jeudi 2 septembre 1971**

Premier jour de classe. Le professeur McGonagall, notre directrice de maison, nous a donné notre emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons les cours à 10h00. En attendant, Nevaeh et moi en avons profité pour faire un peu le tour de l'école. C'est gigantesque ici. J'ai cherché Severus mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

Ensuite nous sommes allées dans le parc pour notre première heure de cours : vol avec le professeur Windysky. Il a une tête de chouette, mais il n'est pas très sympa. James s'est tout de suite fait remarquer en hululant dans son dos. Il a déjà eu sa première retenue. Quel idiot !

Bon, une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas très douée en vol. Par contre, Nevaeh, elle, n'a loupé aucun exercice. Je suis dégoûtée !

Après vol, nous sommes tous allés à la serre numéro 1 pour notre premier cours de botanique avec le professeur Greentree. Il nous a rapidement exposé le programme puis on a commencé avec l'étude des Purulents d'Ecosse. C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Surtout lorsque James a arrosé son voisin (Sirius). Le professeur Greentree a décidé de ne pas leur mettre de retenue parce que c'est le premier jour. Décidément, ce James les collectionne !

Ensuite, c'était le déjeuner. J'étais affamée. Comme nous ne reprenions les cours qu'à deux heures, je suis allée voir Severus à sa table. Les autres élèves m'ont regardé bizarrement. Je me demande si on a le droit de voyager d'une table à l'autre. Il m'a dit que sa première journée n'était pas terrible jusqu'ici. Lui aussi ne reprend qu'à 14h00. D'ailleurs, nous reprenons dans le même cours pour défense contre les forces du mal. En attendant, Nevaeh, Severus et moi sommes allés faire un tour dans le parc.

C'est le professeur Arcanum qui s'occupe du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'a pas l'air trop commode. Franchement, elle aurait mieux fait de surveiller James et son nouveau copain Sirius qui faisaient tout un tas de grimaces dans son dos !

Après, une autre heure de pause. Severus nous a quitté pour aller en histoire de la magie et Nevaeh et moi avons commencé notre devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est le premier jour ! Arcanum aurait pu se dispenser de nous donner des devoirs. Les autres ne l'ont pas fait.

Notre dernier cours de la journée était potions, à nouveau avec les Serpentard. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui s'en charge. C'est un gros bonhomme qui n'a presque plus de cheveux mais il est gentil. Il nous a appris la différence entre un philtre d'amour et une potion d'attirance. C'était très intéressant. J'ai gagné 10 points pour la maison en répondant correctement à toutes ses questions.

Fin de la première journée de cours. Nevaeh et moi avons fait nos devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal et de potions avant d'aller souper puis on s'est installé dans la salle commune mais pas très longtemps parce que James et Sirius faisaient un bordel de tous les diables avec leur bataille explosive.

**Vendredi 3 septembre 1971**

Un garçon est arrivé hier soir très tard. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a emmené jusqu'au dortoir. Son nom est Remus mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Il avait l'air gêné des regards qui se tournaient vers lui. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu bizarre avec cette cicatrice qu'il a sur la joue mais ce n'est pour autant que c'est une bête de foire. En tout cas, il est monté dans le dortoir des garçons et on ne l'a plus vu de la soirée. Franchement, le pauvre, il va devoir partager son dortoir avec James et Sirius.

Une fois de plus, on commence les cours à 10h00 avec enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick. James est arrivé en retard. Il a perdu les 10 points que j'avais gagné hier. Je le déteste ! Pire encore, après avoir mangé, nous avons eu notre premier cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall et Sirius s'est distingué en faisant pousser des oreilles d'âne à James qui a dû partir précipitamment à l'infirmerie. Quand il a quitté la pièce, il riait encore.

Le professeur McGonagall nous a donné à tous vingt centimètres de parchemin à copier sur la nécessité de bien se concentrer et de bien pointer l'objet à métamorphoser avec sa baguette. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de Sirius qu'on a eu ce devoir.

James n'est revenu que pour le dernier cours de la journée, botanique. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne bousille encore tout mais il est resté calme. Je crois que McGonagall a dû l'attraper dans un couloir. Ou peut-être Dumbledore.

Ce soir, c'est le week-end. Je ne suis pas retournée voir Severus à sa table. J'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde encore comme un phénomène de foire.

**Samedi 4 septembre 1971**

Le premier match de Quidditch a été annoncé aujourd'hui. Ce sera Serpentard contre Serdaigle le 10 octobre. Nevaeh s'est levée très tard. J'ai fait mes devoirs dans la salle commune en compagnie de Remus et d'un garçon qui s'appelle Peter et qui n'a fait que recopier un mixe de nos deux devoirs.

Ensuite Nevaeh et moi avons rejoint Severus dans la grande salle et nous avons fait le tour du château.

**Dimanche 5 septembre 1971**

Les parents de Nevaeh lui ont écrit pour la féliciter de son admission chez les Gryffondor. Moi, mes parents ne doivent pas savoir faire fonctionner un hibou. Je suis pas là d'avoir de leurs nouvelles ! Je me suis sentie triste toute la journée à cause de ça.

**Lundi 6 septembre 1971**

Enchantement à 9h00. Peter a été interrogé par Flitwick sur le cours de vendredi. Il n'a pas su répondre et a eu 10 points de moins. Ça commence à bien faire ! Heureusement, je me suis rattrapée au cours suivant en récupérant 15 points en rendant ma copie de devoir la première.

Premier cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur McCallum. Il est monté sur son bureau pour nous mimer Odo le Héros juste avant sa mort. Ça a fait rire toute la classe.

Au soir, nous avons eu notre premier cours d'astronomie avec le professeur Coleman. Toutes ces étoiles, c'est vraiment passionnant.

Le professeur Coleman a voulu marquer le coup en nous montrant l'étoile Sirius (en référence à l'imbécile de ma maison). L'idiot qui était directement concerné n'a pas été fichu de la repérer.

**Mardi 7 septembre 1971**

J'ai eu un E en défenses contre les forces du mal. Nevaeh et Severus ont eu un A. James et Sirius ont obtenu un O, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, ils n'écoutent rien en cours. Ils ont probablement triché quelque part.

**Mercredi 8 septembre 1971**

Déjà une semaine que nous avons repris les cours. C'est bien plus intéressant que dans une école normale. Je sais déjà faire plus de la moitié des sortilèges que l'on a travaillé en classe et mes potions ont presque toutes été réussies.

**Jeudi 9 septembre 1971**

Peter est tombé de son balais en cours de vol. Il a passé sa journée à l'infirmerie. Les élèves de Serdaigle se sont bien moqués de lui. Le pauvre.

**Vendredi 10 septembre 1971**

Il fait un temps épouvantable aujourd'hui. Je crois que l'été est déjà en train de nous quitter. Les parents de Nevaeh lui ont envoyé une boîte de dragées surprises de Berty Crochue. Au soir, nous nous en sommes gavées dans le dortoir en compagnie de Marie et Kiera, les deux autres filles de Gryffondor.

**Samedi 11 septembre 1971**

Remus s'est allié à ces idiots de James et de Sirius. J'ai eu envie de le secouer un bon coup quand j'ai remarqué ça.

**Dimanche 12 septembre 1971**

Severus a fait la tête toute la journée. Il a reçu un hibou de sa mère mais il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux quand même pas le forcer à tout me raconter. Si ?

**Lundi 13 septembre 1971**

Mon Purulent d'Ecosse est mort pendant le cours de botanique. Le professeur Greentree l'a remplacé mais il m'a dit que je n'ai peut-être pas assez bien pris soin de lui. Du coup, dès que j'ai eu une heure de repos, à 15h00, je me suis dépêchée d'aller à la bibliothèque pour apprendre un maximum de choses sur les Purulents d'Ecosse. Ça sert à faire des cataplasmes pour les pieds, à faire des potions pour le nez qui coule et du shampoing contre les pellicules. C'est dingue le nombre de choses que l'on peut faire avec un truc aussi dégueulasse !

**Mardi 14 septembre 1971**

Le professeur Slughorn m'a donné 20 points pour avoir réussi parfaitement ma potion de Baume-Au-Cœur. J'espère que cette fois, ce crétin de James ne va pas les perdre !

Sirius, lui, a pris une belle retenue en cours de défense contre les forces du mal en criant bien fort : « si on met les cheveux gras de Severus au bout d'un bâton, on devrait faire fuir toutes les créatures de la planète ». Severus n'a même pas réagi. Il a plongé le nez dans son parchemin et il n'a rien dit. Tout le monde se moquait de lui.

**Mercredi 15 septembre 1971**

J'ai la gorge en feu. Je suis allée voir mademoiselle Pomfresh et elle m'a donné des bonbons à l'essence de pin qui ne me font rien du tout.

**Jeudi 16 septembre 1971**

Malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une boule de coton à cause de mon rhume, j'ai tout de même entendu le professeur Dumbledore dire, au repas, que le Saule Cogneur qui vient d'être planté dans le parc est particulièrement dangereux et qu'il ne faut absolument pas s'en approcher. Non mais, ce sont des malades de mettre des trucs pareils dans une école !

**Vendredi 17 septembre 1971**

J'ai gagné 10 points en métamorphose parce que j'ai brillamment transformé mon allumette en épingle. Là où je suis écœurée, c'est que Sirius aussi.

**Samedi 18 septembre 1971**

J'ai passé une journée épouvantable à cause de mon rhume. Je vais aller me coucher tôt.

**Dimanche 19 septembre 1971**

J'ai refilé mon rhume à Nevaeh.

**Lundi 20 septembre 1971**

Severus aussi est contaminé.

**Mardi 21 septembre 1971**

Mademoiselle Pomfresh a fini par me donner quelque chose qui m'a remise d'aplomb. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais autour de moi, Nevaeh et Severus n'ont pas encore fini de se moucher.

**Mercredi 22 septembre 1971**

J'ai trouvé que Remus était drôlement nerveux aujourd'hui. Pendant le cours d'enchantement, il n'a pas arrêté de se retourner dès que quelqu'un faisait un bruit. A chaque fois, il sursautait. Je me demande ce qui l'inquiète… Probablement les deux crétins avec qui il passe tout son temps.

**Jeudi 23 septembre 1971**

Cet idiot de James a obtenu 20 points en vol pour avoir effectué un parcours parfait. Et tout de suite après, il a eu une retenue pour s'être amusé à faire tomber Remus de son balais. C'est à croire qu'il ne sait pas se tenir correctement ! Ses parents doivent avoir drôlement honte de lui quand il se trouve avec eux.

**Vendredi 24 septembre 1971**

Peter a rejoint James, Sirius et Remus. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il était le dernier de leur dortoir à ne pas avoir rejoint la bande. Il a dû le faire par dépit.

**Samedi 25 septembre 1971**

Dans la salle commune, je faisais mes devoirs avec Remus quand je lui ai souligné qu'il partait dans la mauvaise direction pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a tout de suite pris la mouche. Il a jeté sa plume par terre et il parti en râlant. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prend.

**Dimanche 26 septembre 1971**

J'ai dormi jusqu'à midi. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

**Lundi 27 septembre 1971**

Sirius a obtenu un O en astronomie. Au moins, maintenant, il sait localiser son étoile.

**Mardi 28 septembre 1971**

Remus ne s'est pas présenté au cours de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. C'est vrai que, toute la journée, il était plutôt tendu et un peu pâle. Il est peut-être malade.

**Mercredi 29 septembre 1971**

Remus n'est pas venu en cours de toute la journée. J'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et je suis allée interroger ses copains. James m'a dit que sa mère était malade et qu'il avait dû rentrer quelques jours à Londres. Le pauvre. J'espère que sa mère va se remettre.

**Jeudi 30 septembre 1971**

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Remus. Sa mère ne doit pas aller mieux. Je me sens vraiment triste pour lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile.


	3. Octobre 1971

**Vendredi 1****er**** octobre 1971**

Je me suis sentie rassurée en voyant que Remus était de retour pour le cours d'enchantement de 10h00. Mais on n'avait pas encore fait la moitié des exercices qu'il est tombé endormi sur son bureau. Le professeur Flitwick l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Je me demande si James ne s'est pas trompé et si ce n'est pas lui, plutôt que sa mère, qui est malade.

Samedi 2 octobre 1971

Sirius et James ont passé leur journée à se moquer de Severus. Ils l'appellent : cheveux gras. Ces deux là sont vraiment de sombres crétins !

**Dimanche 3 octobre 1971**

Dans les couloirs, on ne parle plus que de Quidditch et du match de la semaine prochaine. Nevaeh m'a rapidement expliqué les règles. Je ne suis pas sûre de réellement apprécier. Le sport, ce n'est pas mon dada.

**Lundi 4 octobre 1971**

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Arcanum nous a un peu parlé de magie noire. Je n'ai jamais vu Severus aussi intéressé et aussi attentif en cours. Sa plume ne s'arrêtait plus sur son parchemin, il était constamment à cours d'encre. Si ça se trouve, il projette de devenir Auror. Arcanum nous en a parlé la semaine dernière.

**Mardi 5 octobre 1971**

Une fois de plus, j'ai été félicitée par le professeur Slughorn. Je crois que potions est mon cours préféré.

**Mercredi 6 octobre 1971**

Le professeur McCallum (histoire de la magie) a mis une retenue à Sirius et à James parce qu'ils avaient fait une caricature de Severus sur un morceau de parchemin. Je suis contente que ce cours ait eu lieu avec les Poufsouffle. J'en ai assez de leurs blagues à deux mornilles !

**Jeudi 7 octobre 1971**

Des élèves de quatrième année sont passés dans la salle commune ce soir pour prendre les paris sur le match de dimanche. Apparemment, on donne majoritairement Serpentard gagnant. Je n'ai pas parié, je n'aime pas ça mais Nevaeh a mis deux gallions sur l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle de miser autant d'argent. Je sais que sa famille est plutôt aisée mais tout de même !

**Vendredi 8 octobre 1971**

Moins 40 points pour Gryffondor. Argus Rusard, le concierge, a récupéré les garçons dans les couloirs. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ont chacun récolté une retenue de deux heures. Chacun à un jour différent. Remus n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ils étaient dans les couloirs à minuit passé. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sache pas. Je crois que James et Sirius sont en train de le crétiniser.

**Samedi 9 octobre 1971**

Nevaeh a insisté pour aller voir les entraînements de Quidditch alors on est passé récupérer Severus dans les cachots et on est allé au terrain. Personnellement, je pense que Serdaigle a de bonnes chances de gagner. Mais je n'ai pas tout vu parce que, pendant que Nevaeh scrutait les joueurs, Severus et moi on faisait nos devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal sur nos genoux. J'ai d'ailleurs taché ma jolie robe rose pâle avec de l'encre.

**Dimanche 10 octobre 1971**

C'est le grand jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! J'ai beau ne pas être passionnée par le sport, je me sens tout de même un peu fébrile. Severus a refusé de nous accompagner. Il dit qu'il est en retard dans ses devoirs et qu'il voudrait être à jour avant de commencer une nouvelle semaine. Nevaeh et moi on a alors accompagné Marie et Kiera jusqu'au stade. On a eu de la chance de se trouver une bonne place assez loin des garçons. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les blagues vaseuses de James et de Sirius.

Le match a duré presque deux heures. Les Serpentard se sont pris une belle pâtée. Ils ont perdu à 30 contre 170. Si l'attrapeur de Serdaigle n'avait pas attrapé le Vif d'Or si rapidement, les Serpentard auraient pu aligner un meilleur score.

Du coup, Nevaeh a été contente toute la journée d'avoir misé deux gallions. En vue du nombre de paris, elle en a gagné 8 de plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû la traiter de folle mais, tout de même, c'était risqué.

En attendant, le prochain match est déjà annoncé : le 14 novembre. Cette fois, ce sera Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 11 octobre 1971**

Nevaeh a raconté le match à Severus mais il n'a pas eu l'air très intéressé. Il s'est contenté de hocher la tête en disant des « hon-hon » et des « non, c'est pas vrai » entre deux. On dirait qu'il a autre chose en tête. Il attendait avec impatience le cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais en sortant, il était déçu.

« Elle n'a pas dit un mot sur la magie noire. Elle est revenue à son fichu Nundu. Franchement, qui s'en soucie de ce truc, ça ne vit même pas dans le coin. »

**Mardi 12 octobre 1971**

Encore une retenue pour les garçons et 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor. La prochaine fois qu'ils sont pris à courir les couloirs pendant la nuit, je les étripe.

**Mercredi 13 octobre 1971**

Je vais devoir passer la journée toute seule : Nevaeh est à l'infirmerie avec la gastro. Heureusement que j'ai quand même potions à 11h00, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec Severus. C'est la guerre entre nous en potions ! C'est à celui qui sera le meilleur et je dois dire que, ces derniers temps, il a plutôt tendance à me battre.

**Jeudi 14 octobre 1971**

Nevaeh a refilé sa gastro à la moitié du dortoir. Si je passe à côté, j'ai de la chance, surtout que je vais lui porter ses devoirs tous les soirs à l'infirmerie.

Vendredi 15 octobre 1971

Epidémie enrayée ! On peut dire que je ne suis pas passée loin ! Nevaeh a un peu de retard dans ses devoirs et elle a perdu presque quatre kilos mais à part ça, elle va bien.

**Samedi 16 octobre 1971**

Les troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années sont en sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai bien envie de les accompagner mais les premières et deuxièmes années n'ont pas le droit d'y aller. Du coup, comme on avait la salle commune pour nous toutes seules (les garçons ont mystérieusement disparus et c'est tant mieux !) on a fait une après-midi filles à discuter de trucs de filles.

**Dimanche 17 octobre 1971**

Severus fait la tête parce que je n'ai pas été le voir hier après-midi et qu'il a attendu pendant trois heures pour rien dans la grande salle.

**Lundi 18 octobre 1971**

Fini les Purulents d'Ecosse ! Nous sommes maintenant passés à l'Epineux de Californie. Peter a fini le cours à l'infirmerie avec une épine de seize centimètres de long plantée dans le pouce. Je me demande si James et Sirius sont aussi innocents qu'ils en ont l'air.

**Mardi 19 octobre 1971**

Je suis enfin réconciliée avec Severus mais j'ai dû lui promettre de ne plus jamais faire une après-midi filles sans l'en avertir. En compensation, je lui ai donné l'une de mes chocogrenouilles. Il l'a mise dans son sac et a eu l'air de l'oublier.

**Mercredi 20 octobre 1971**

Le professeur Coleman (astronomie), a annoncé que la semaine prochaine, nous aurions une séance spéciale à 21h00 afin de commencer notre premier devoir sur la ceinture d'Orion. Elle a regardé bizarrement Remus puis elle a distribué à chacun un parchemin d'autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle des dortoirs. Elle nous a recommandé de bien nous couvrir et de ne pas oublier notre matériel.

**Jeudi 21 octobre 1971**

Une retenue pour Sirius en défenses contre les forces du mal pour avoir envoyé une boulette de papier mâché dans les cheveux de Severus. Heureusement que Arcanum l'a vu parce que je crois que, cette fois, je lui sautais dessus.

**Vendredi 22 octobre 1971**

Je suis tombée de mon balais en cours de vol et je me suis foulée la cheville. Le temps que Mademoiselle Pomfresh me remette sur pied, le cours était terminé. Quand je suis revenue en classe pour le cours de botanique, Nevaeh n'a pas arrêté de me parler de James et de son magnifique slalom. Je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile.

**Samedi 23 octobre 1971**

David Goujon, un élève de Poufsouffle de première année, a failli être éborgné cette après-midi par le Saule Cogneur. Il s'est approché d'un peu trop près pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi. Etrangement, il y avait Sirius dans le coin. Je me demande s'il ne l'a pas poussé à aller jeter un œil.

Conclusion, au souper, Dumbledore nous a bien rappelé de ne pas nous approcher du saule cogneur.

**Dimanche 24 octobre 1971**

Encore une fois, on ne peut plus parler à Remus. Il prend la mouche au moindre mot, il a l'air d'être sur le point de mordre. Je me demande ce qu'il a cette fois.

**Lundi 25 octobre 1971**

Le professeur Flitwick nous a parlé de l'examen de fin de trimestre qui aurait lieu le vendredi 17 décembre. Il a dit que les élèves qui auront une note inférieure à D seront tenus, au prochain trimestre, de suivre des cours de rattrapage qui auront lieu le lundi matin à 8h00. J'espère que j'aurais une bonne note !

**Mardi 26 octobre 1971**

Remus s'est battu avec un élève de Serdaigle en plein cours de métamorphose. J'ai cru que McGonagall allait avoir une attaque ! Elle a eu bien du mal de les séparer. Apparemment, ça a commencé par une histoire de plume et de parchemin. Je n'ai pas tout compris tellement Grogan Tomms criait. Ils ont tous les deux étés envoyés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand Remus est revenu, juste avant le souper, j'ai essayé de le questionner. Il a juste grommelé quelques mots. Apparemment, il s'en sort sans retenue et sans point en moins. Il a bien de la chance que Dumbledore ne soit pas plus sévère que ça parce que, à la table des Serdaigle, Grogan affichait un superbe œil au beurre noir.

**Mercredi 27 octobre 1971**

James a perdu son autorisation de sortie pour le cours d'astronomie de ce soir. Je l'ai vu dans la salle commune en train de recopier celle de Sirius. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore tomber sur Rusard et qu'il ne va pas encore avoir des points en moins.

Alors que Nevaeh et moi on se préparait à aller au cours, le professeur McGonagall est venue chercher Remus dans la salle commune. Il l'a suivie sans dire un mot. Au cours d'astronomie, il n'était pas là. Et James non plus parce que Rusard l'a quand même trouvé en chemin.

**Jeudi 28 octobre 1971**

Remus n'est pas venu en cours de toute la journée. C'est la deuxième fois. A nouveau, James et Sirius m'ont dit que c'est parce que sa mère est malade mais eux-mêmes n'ont pas l'air d'y croire.

**Vendredi 29 octobre 1971**

J'ai décidé de vérifier ma théorie sur Remus après les cours. En sortant de la serre de botanique, j'ai dit à Nevaeh que la rejoignais dans la salle commune, que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Et là, bingo ! Je crois que j'ai tout compris.

Je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour faire croire que j'avais mal à la tête. Remus était là, assis sur l'un des lits du fond. Mademoiselle Pomfresh soignait toutes sortes de griffures sur ses bras et sur ses épaules. Remus pleurait. Elle lui demandait si ça avait été pire que la dernière fois et lui, il acquiesçait.

Je suis repartie sur la pointe des pieds sans parler à l'infirmière. Je crois qu'un professeur abuse sexuellement de Remus et que McGonagall et Pomfresh sont au courant.

**Samedi 30 octobre 1971**

J'ai décidé de parler à Peter Pettrigrow parce qu'il est le plus fréquentable des trois copains de Remus. Je lui ai expliqué ma théorie. Il a eu l'air choqué. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Je lui ai demandé de questionner discrètement les deux autres.

**Dimanche 31 octobre 1971**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Au souper, le menu était entièrement à base de citrouille et de potiron. Les fantômes tournaient au plafond en poussant des hurlements à glacer le sang. Ç'aurait été effrayant si on ne les connaissait pas. Mademoiselle Pomfresh nous a distribué à tous des bonbons en nous recommandant de ne pas trop en manger ce soir.

J'ai essayé de parler à Peter. Ça n'a pas été simple de l'éloigner des trois autres. Il m'a dit qu'il a essayé de questionner James et Sirius mais qu'ils ne savaient rien de ça.


	4. Novembre 1971

**Lundi 1****er**** novembre 1971**

J'ai hâte d'arriver aux vacances pour revoir mes parents. Et même ma sœur, bien qu'elle me déteste. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de ne pas être une sorcière. Mais comme nous l'a expliqué Dumbledore quand il a rencontré mes parents, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

En attendant, Severus est définitivement devenu meilleur en potions que moi. Pourtant, je connais la théorie mieux que lui !

**Mardi 2 novembre 1971**

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai coincé Remus dans un couloir entre le cours d'histoire de la magie et le cours de métamorphose. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu à l'infirmerie (il a eu l'air franchement effrayé) et que j'avais compris ce qui lui arrivait (il a vraiment pâli, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir). Mais quand je lui ai demandé quel professeur abusait de lui, il a eu l'air de se sentir mieux. Il n'a pas répondu. Il a souri et il a filé en classe.

Je me demande si je ne fais pas fausse route.

**Mercredi 3 novembre 1971**

Bien qu'il n'ait pas participé au cours spécial du professeur Coleman, James a eu un E en astronomie. Cette fois, j'en suis sûre, Sirius lui a soufflé toutes les réponses.

**Jeudi 4 novembre 1971**

L'hiver commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Ce matin, au réveil, nous avons pu constater qu'il y avait de la glace sur les vitres. Sirius et James ont encore une nouvelle retenue pour avoir essayé de jouer au Quidditch avec le Saule Cogneur.

**Vendredi 5 novembre 1971**

Severus a passé une journée infernale. Il n'y a pas eu une minute où James et Sirius ne se sont pas moqués de lui (sauf en cours parce que le vendredi, on n'est pas avec les Serpentard.) En fin de journée, il est allé se réfugier dans les toilettes. Nevaeh et moi on a essayé de le faire sortir mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je me sens mal pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il a des cheveux gras mais faut le comprendre ! Sa famille n'est pas facile à vivre entre sa mère qui boit et son père qui les tabasse.

**Samedi 6 novembre 1971**

Les mêmes garçons de quatrième année que la dernière fois sont venus prendre les paris pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Nevaeh a misé deux autres gallions sur Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas osé dire quoi que ce soit mais, à mon avis, la foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit.

**Dimanche 7 novembre 1971**

Les garçons complotent. Je les ai surpris dans la grande salle, au repas, penchés les uns sur les autres à chuchoter. Je ne sais pas quel mauvais coup ils préparent, mais je crois que ça va encore leur valoir 40 points en moins et deux heures de retenue.

**Lundi 8 novembre 1971**

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius a demandé au professeur Arcanum des précisions sur les animagi. Arcanum a été étonnée de la question parce que les animagi ne sont au programme qu'en troisième année. Elle nous a quand même expliqué en gros de quoi il s'agissait. Je me demande bien pourquoi Sirius et James prenaient autant de notes alors que ça n'apparaîtra pas à l'examen.

**Mardi 9 novembre 1971**

La bibliothèque est fermée. Un livre a été volé.

**Mercredi 10 novembre 1971**

Les garçons ont l'air d'avoir oublié Severus pour le moment. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ces airs de comploteurs qu'ils ont toute la journée. J'ai peur qu'ils ne prévoient un gros coup sur Severus. Lui, il n'en dit pas un mot mais, à mon avis, il partage mes inquiétudes.

**Jeudi 11 novembre 1971**

Je n'ai pas digéré la tarte à la myrtille de ce midi et j'ai passé l'après-midi à l'infirmerie avec la tête dans un seau. Au soir, Severus est venu me rendre visite mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps. Je n'ai pu retourner dans mon dortoir que dans la soirée.

**Vendredi 12 novembre 1971**

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle sont intenables. En ce moment, ils multiplient les retenues et les points en moins.

**Samedi 13 novembre 1971**

Bien que le livre volé n'ait pas été retrouvé, la bibliothèque est réouverte. Severus et moi, on y a passé la journée sur notre devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

**Dimanche 14 novembre 1971**

Deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. La défaite a été encore plus écrasante pour les Poufsouffle que pour les Serpentard. Les aigles s'en sont sortis à 210 contre 10. Nevaeh n'a gagné que trois gallions cette fois puisque les parieurs étaient plus nombreux à suivre son exemple.

Sur le panneau d'affichage, il y avait deux nouvelles : d'abord les vacances annoncées pour le 21 décembre et ensuite le prochain match de Quidditch le 16 janvier. Ce sera Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor.

**Lundi 15 novembre 1971**

Il y a eu un incident en botanique avec les Epineux de Californie. Remus s'est planté une épine dans la main. Il s'est mis à saigner beaucoup et il a paniqué. Lorsque le professeur Greentree l'a approché avec une serviette pour éponger le sang, il a serré sa main contre sa poitrine et il s'est enfui en courant. Je sais que Greentree a plus l'air d'un troll que d'un homme mais il est tout de même professeur et je crois sincèrement qu'il a de bonnes notions de premiers secours.

**Mardi 16 novembre 1971**

Sirius et James ont encore mené la vie dure à Severus. J'ai essayé de prendre sa défense mais ils n'ont pas écouté un mot de ce que je leur ai dit. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Je les déteste de plus en plus !

**Mercredi 17 novembre 1971**

J'en ai assez de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de mes parents ! Je leur ai envoyé un hibou avec des instructions sur comment m'envoyer du courrier. J'espère qu'ils comprendront.

**Jeudi 18 novembre 1971**

Mes parents m'ont répondu. J'étais folle de joie quand j'ai lu leur lettre. Ils s'excusent de ne pas avoir envoyé de nouvelles mais ils ne trouvaient pas l'adresse de l'école. Pétunia va bien. Elle a l'air de bien s'épanouir dans son école. Mais d'après ma mère, il vaut mieux ne pas trop parler de magie en sa présence.

**Vendredi 19 novembre 1971**

Peter a été surpris par Argus Rusard dans les couloirs pendant la nuit. Je me demande pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas avec lui.

**Samedi 20 novembre 1971**

Severus voit arriver les vacances avec inquiétude. Il n'a pas très envie de retourner chez ses parents. J'ai essayé de le consoler. On habite dans le même quartier, on va pouvoir se voir.

« Mais toi, tu vas partir en vacances, qu'il a dit, et je vais me retrouver tout seul. »

C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mes parents ont l'intention de passer Noël sur les rives du Loch Ness. Peut-être qu'ils accepteront d'emmener Severus. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je leur ai immédiatement envoyé un hibou.

**Dimanche 21 novembre 1971**

Mes parents m'ont renvoyé le hibou. Selon eux, Tobias et Eileen Rogue risquent de ne pas être enthousiasmés à l'idée que nous partions en vacances avec leur fils. Severus n'a pas montré un signe d'émotion lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle mais je crois qu'il est tout de même déçu.

**Lundi 22 novembre 1971**

Remus s'est encore battu mais avec un élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle cette fois. Il a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Comme la dernière fois, il n'a pas été puni. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le directeur. Chaque fois que Remus s'en tire sans punition, ça l'encourage à se battre. Pourtant, il n'est pas du genre à se bagarrer. La plupart du temps, il est gentil comme tout. Décidément, je ne le comprends pas.

**Mardi 23 novembre 1971**

Il a commencé à neiger cette nuit. Alors que nous étions sortis faire une bataille de boules de neige après les cours, Sirius et James ont poussé Severus vers le Saule Cogneur. Il a failli être écrasé à plusieurs reprises mais il s'en est tiré de justesse avec quelques bleus et une dent de devant en moins. Sirius et James passeront donc la soirée en retenue.

**Mercredi 24 novembre 1971**

Alors que nous n'avions pas cours, je me suis séparée de Nevaeh pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai trouvé Remus, assis dans un coin de couloir en train de pleurer. Je me suis installée à côté de lui et j'ai essayé de le faire parler. Il se passe quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Il avait l'air sur le point de se confier à moi lorsque McGonagall est arrivée. Elle lui a demandé de la suivre. Mince ! Elle aurait pas pu arriver cinq minutes plus tard celle-là ?

**Jeudi 25 novembre 1971**

Comme je m'en étais doutée, Remus n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'interroger ses idiots de copains, je suppose qu'ils m'auraient encore sortis la même connerie que d'habitude.

**Vendredi 26 novembre 1971**

Alors que Severus, Nevaeh et moi on se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour notre devoir de potions, Sirius a demandé à Severus en criant ce que ça lui faisait de sortir ses femmes. Severus s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de passer sans rien dire, les yeux baissés.

**Samedi 27 novembre 1971**

Ce midi, au cours du repas, Sirius et James sont allés parler au professeur McGonagall. Apparemment, ils lui ont posé des tas de questions. Ils se sont peut-être finalement rendus compte que les examens de fin de trimestres arrivent bientôt et qu'ils n'ont rien écoutés en cours.

**Dimanche 28 novembre 1971**

Remus est de retour. Il est monté directement dans son dortoir et on ne l'a plus vu de la journée. C'est tout de même étrange qu'il disparaît comme ça pendant trois jours à chaque fois.

**Lundi 29 novembre 1971**

J'ai profité de la correction du devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pour parler à Severus des absences répétées de Remus. Il a paru très intéressé mais il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

**Mardi 30 novembre 1971**

Il fait affreusement froid aujourd'hui. Le parc est recouvert de près de trente centimètres de neige.


	5. Décembre 1971

**Mercredi 1****er**** décembre 1971**

L'un des hiboux de l'école a disparu. D'après un groupe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année, il a volé trop près du saule cogneur et il a été désintégré.

**Jeudi 2 décembre 1971**

Le cours de vol de ce matin a été annulé à cause de la neige. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour peaufiner mon devoir de botanique pendant que Nevaeh révisait pour le contrôle de potions de cette après-midi.

**Vendredi 3 décembre 1971**

A l'approche des vacances, l'attention se relâche. En cours de botanique, Peter a fait tomber son pot avec son Epineux de Californie dedans. Sa plante est morte, clouée dans le sol de la serre à cause de ses épines. Greentree a mis presque toute l'heure à la récupérer entièrement.

**Samedi 4 décembre 1971**

Marine a la grippe. J'espère que je ne vais pas l'attraper.

**Dimanche 5 décembre 1971**

Sirius a été contaminé par la grippe. Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances.

**Lundi 6 décembre 1971**

Les examens de fin de trimestre commencent la semaine prochaine. Je me ronge les ongles d'angoisse. Je ne sais pas comment fait Severus pour rester aussi calme. Si ça se trouve, je vais devoir prendre des cours de rattrapage dans toutes les matières. Sauf peut-être potions.

**Mardi 7 décembre 1971**

Des élèves de cinquième année ont été surpris par Rusard en train de fumer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui vit (si on peut dire) là qui l'a prévenu. Ils ont tous eu une retenue.

Mercredi 8 décembre 1971

On dirait que le jour ne s'est pas levé aujourd'hui. Il fait tellement sombre dans les salles de classe qu'en potions, j'ai dû allumer ma baguette pour y voir plus clair.

**Jeudi 9 décembre 1971**

Sirius est revenu de l'infirmerie plus en forme que jamais. Pour marquer son retour, il a commencé par bombarder Severus de petites étincelles qui grésillaient en le touchant. Eh bien pour marquer son retour, il passera sa soirée en retenue avec le professeur Arcanum !

**Vendredi 10 décembre 1971**

Les examens de fin de trimestre, c'est lundi. Je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais exploser.

**Samedi 11 décembre 1971**

J'ai passé ma journée à réviser à la bibliothèque avec Severus. Nevaeh, elle, a préféré faire des bonhommes de neige avec Kiera et Marie Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre si elle a des mauvaises notes !

**Dimanche 12 décembre 1971**

J'ai cherché Severus presque toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tomber sur lui dans la grande salle. Il avait l'air en colère. Si j'ai bien compris, Sirius et James l'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'en parle pas à Slughorn, son directeur de maison, ou à McGonagall, ma directrice de maison, mais, une fois de plus, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de marmonner entre ses dents.

Cette après-midi, Hagrid, le garde chasse, a installé de gigantesques sapins dans la grande salle.

**Lundi 13 décembre 1971**

Horreur ! Je suis sûre d'avoir raté mon devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal. Quant à celui de métamorphose, il n'a pas été mieux !

**Mardi 14 décembre 1971**

J'ai confondu la Révolution des Gobelins avec celle des lutins. Quant à la Ceinture d'Orion, je crois que je l'ai appelée le Collier d'Orion.

**Mercredi 15 décembre 1971**

J'ai volé comme un pied !

**Jeudi 16 décembre 1971**

Mon Epineux de Californie se porte bien mieux que celui de Remus qui avait une drôle de couleur marron. Mais je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien quand même. Par contre, mon philtre de surdité était presque aussi satisfaisant que celui de Severus.

**Vendredi 17 décembre 1971**

Mon épingle a encore une légère couleur rouge de l'allumette et mon wingardium leviosa était loin d'être parfait. Je crois que mes examens ont été catastrophiques.

**Samedi 18 décembre 1971**

J'ai passé ma matinée à pleurer sur mes examens ratés. Nevaeh a essayé de me remonter le moral mais quand elle a compris qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle est allée faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc.

**Dimanche 19 décembre 1971**

James a essayé de lancer un rictusempra sur Severus. Heureusement, il a tout loupé. Severus n'a eu qu'un petit sourire crispé pendant presque toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que Mademoiselle Pomfresh arrive à l'en débarrasser.

**Lundi 20 décembre 1971**

Demain soir, c'est les vacances. On est tous un peu énervés. Sauf Severus qui n'a pas le moins du monde envie de revoir son père.

**Mardi 21 décembre 1971**

Ça a été la journée la plus longue de ma vie. Le cours d'histoire de la magie n'en finissait plus et le professeur McGonagall n'a pas arrêté de parler des résultats des examens de fin de trimestre qui arriveront à la rentrée. Mais finalement, tout ça s'est terminé et lorsque le dernier cours a enfin fini, j'ai jeté mon sac sur mon lit en poussant un hurlement de joie.

**Mercredi 22 décembre 1971**

Mes bagages sont prêts, je me prépare à rentrer à la maison. A moi le Loch Ness !


	6. Chapitre 2 : Rosier,  Bonte et Parkinson

_**CHAPITRE 2 : ROSIER, BONTE ET PARKINSON**_

Ce fut la lumière du soleil inondant le dortoir qui réveilla Teddy. La couverture qu'il avait rabattu pour pouvoir lire sans réveiller ses camarades avait glissé. Le journal de Lily Evans était toujours ouvert devant lui à la page du 21 décembre 1971. Sa baguette, quant à elle, était restée allumée. Teddy l'éteignit et se leva. Ce matin, il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand vide dans le ventre.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses camarades étaient déjà descendus. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait louper l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Il bâilla, se changea puis glissa le journal de Lily dans son sac.

La tête lui tournait un peu. Ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Son père était arrivé en retard pour la rentrée de septembre, probablement à cause de la pleine lune. Il avait voulu garder son secret le plus longtemps possible. Ça l'avait miné, rongé de l'intérieur. Teddy était prêt à parier que s'il n'avait pas eu Sirius, James et Peter auprès de lui, il n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il en serait probablement devenu fou.

Mais Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance et il avait été le premier.

Le seul ?

Teddy savait que quelques temps après la septième année, le groupe des Maraudeurs avait éclaté. Peter Pettigrow s'était rallié à la cause de Lord Voldemort et avait trahi chacun de ses amis. Il avait provoqué la mort de James et de Lily, avait brisé l'amitié qui restait en chacun d'eux. Sirius et Remus s'étaient soupçonnés mutuellement alors que Peter se faisait passer pour mort.

Une fin tragique pour James et Lily. S'il n'y avait pas eu oncle Harry, Sirius aurait passé le reste de son existence à Azkaban et Remus aurait très probablement terminé sa vie comme un paria.

Teddy passa outre le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Là, en haut de l'escalier, il fut surpris de trouver Victoire.

Victoire Weasley, l'unique personne pour laquelle Teddy Remus Lupin se donnait la peine d'être quelqu'un de bien. C'était la fille aînée de Bill et Fleur Weasley, plus jeune que lui de presque huit mois. Le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle.

Appuyée contre la rampe de l'escalier, ses longs cheveux blonds-roux retombant sur ses épaules, elle souriait. Il était impossible de ne pas succomber à son charme. Teddy savait qu'elle avait du sang de vélane dans les veines. Elle tenait ça de sa grand-mère ou de son arrière grand-mère, enfin, il ne savait plus très bien.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Les autres m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas encore réveillé. Tu as de la chance que je ne connaisse pas votre mot de passe sinon je serais venue te mettre en bas du lit. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils entreprirent de descendre ensemble vers la grande salle. La présence de Victoire mettait un peu de baume au cœur à Teddy, apaisait la souffrance qui lui avait étreint la poitrine toute la nuit. Il avait cru que le journal de Lily Evans apaiserait son mal être vis-à-vis de ses parents mais en réalité, c'était encore pire.

Teddy supportait de moins en moins l'idée de ne pas les connaître, de ne pas pouvoir les aimer surtout. Il enviait Victoire de vivre auprès de son père et de sa mère.

Elle ne connaissait pas son bonheur.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, dit-il tandis qu'ils dépassaient le quatrième étage. Je suis descendu dans la grande salle.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Si un professeur t'avait surpris…

_ Rockwell m'a surpris. »

Victoire s'arrêta net. Cette fois, elle ne souriait plus.

« Teddy, tu pourrais être renvoyé ! »

Il baissa les yeux. La veille, il aurait pu tenir tête au professeur Rockwell ou même au professeur McGonagall. Il aurait pu tenir tête à une armée de Mangemorts ou de Détraqueurs, à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Mais il était incapable de tenir tête à Victoire.

« Je ne supporte plus d'être tout seul, dit-il. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Vicky ? »

Le visage de Victoire s'adoucit.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis là, moi. Et oncle Harry est là aussi pour toi.

_ Il a annulé nos vacances. Encore une fois.

_ Je suis désolée, Teddy. Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Lord Voldemort est mort mais il reste encore des Mangemort un peu partout dans le monde et oncle Harry ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser reprendre des forces. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je sais. »

Ils se remirent en route, débouchèrent dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque plus personne, juste quelques élèves en retard, comme eux. Ils s'installèrent ensemble à la table des Gryffondor. Tout comme Lily Evans bien des années plus tôt, tous deux si fichaient pas mal de la distinction entre les maisons. Poudlard avait été créée pour éduquer les sorciers et les aider à fraterniser entre, pas pour accentuer leurs différences.

« Alors, reprit Victoire en beurrant un toast. Qu'a dit Rockwell ?

_ Il m'a envoyé dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle m'a donné ceci. »

Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le journal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Le journal intime de Lily Evans. La mère d'oncle Harry. Elle parle de mon père. »

En prononçant les derniers mots, Teddy jeta un œil vers la plaque enchâssée dans le mur. Comme toujours, quelques élèves s'amusaient à en déchiffrer les noms.

Victoire ne répondit rien. Visiblement, elle non plus ne savait que penser de ce journal. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Teddy était plutôt perturbé par l'absence de ses parents, surtout depuis quelques temps. Avec les troubles de l'adolescence, son mal être quotidien ne s'arrangeait pas.

Elle engloutit son toast, but quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud.

« Je suis en retard, dit-elle en ramassant son sac. On se retrouve pour le cour de botanique ? »

Teddy acquiesça. Il ne commençait les cours que dans une heure, il avait tout le temps de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

Il s'apprêta à ranger le journal dans son sac quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« C'est quoi, Lupin ? Des mots doux de ta petite copine ? »

Teddy se retourna. Derrière lui se tenaient Jordan Rosier et Gregor Bonte, deux élèves de septième année de Serpentard. Assise sur la grande table verte se trouvait Kristiana Parkinson, la petite cousine d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson dont lui avait un jour parlé oncle Harry.

D'un regard, le jeune Gryffondor comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans la Grande Salle.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Rosier se glissa sur le banc juste à côté de lui, à l'endroit même où s'était tenue Victoire quelques instants plus tôt.

« Elle est drôlement jolie ta copine, Lupin. Quand est-ce que tu me la présente ? J'ai bien envie de passer une nuit ou deux dans son lit.»

Il lui arrache le journal des mains. Teddy tenta de le récupérer. Rosier se leva. Il était bien plus grand que lui. Et puis Bonte l'empêchait de se lever en appuyant sur ses épaules. Rosier ouvrit le journal et en tourna rapidement les pages.

« Y a rien d'écrit là-dedans ! Ben alors quoi ? »

Il lança le journal au travers de la pièce. Il atterrit contre un banc dans un froissement de papier qui fit grimacer Teddy.

« Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Il se débattit, parvint à se lever. Mais Rosier le repoussa en arrière. Teddy heurta du dos la poitrine de Bonte qui émit un gloussement.

« Quoi ? s'écria Rosier. Tu crois que t'es de taille à t'opposer à moi ? »

Teddy serra les poings. Il pressentait que les prochaines secondes n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

« Mon vieux est à Azkaban, glapit Rosier. Il a reçu le baiser des détraqueurs la semaine dernière. Tout ça à cause de ce que tes parents ont fait ! »

Ce qui était absolument faux d'ailleurs. L'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas compté que deux membres. Mais Teddy ne s'aventura pas sur la pente des explications. Le regard de Rosier brillait de haine. Il n'était pas disposé à écouter.

Il lui envoya une bourrade sur l'épaule.

« C'est toi qu'on devrait envoyer à Azkaban, Lupin. Ton père n'était qu'une saloperie d'hybride et ta mère une garce d'auror. »

N'y tenant plus, Teddy se jeta sur le Serpentard. Son poing heurta l'arcade sourcilière de Rosier qui éclata sous le choc.

La douleur se répandit dans son bras depuis sa main droite. Teddy poussa un cri et plaqua sa main douloureuse contre sa poitrine. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se replier vers la sortie. Bonte l'attrapa par la nuque et le précipita en avant. Teddy vit la table du petit-déjeuner se rapprocher à une vitesse folle.

Puis ce fut le choc.

Un rideau rouge descendit devant ses yeux.

La douleur explosa dans son crâne. Il crut un instant que sa tête s'était ouverte en deux. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, il tomba dans les bras de Bonte. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si une armée de frelons avait élu domicile contre ses tympans. Un goût métallique s'écoula le long de sa gorge et Teddy comprit qu'en heurtant la table, il s'était mordu la langue.

Rosier reprit contenance et Teddy vit avec horreur qu'il levait le poing. Le coup l'atteignit juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche exactement là où il avait heurté la table. Plus que de la douleur, ce fut une atroce souffrance qui se déversa en lui, traversant son système nerveux à la vitesse d'un éclair. Bonte le lâcha et Teddy roula au sol où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les coups se mirent alors à pleuvoir, lui écrasant les côtes, les martelant les jambes et les épaules, le tout ponctué par les gloussements de Kristiana Parkinson.

Le calvaire sembla durer des heures. Incapable de se relever ou même de se défendre, Teddy ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses bourreaux se lassent rapidement. La douleur l'enveloppait comme une coquille. Il ne parvenait plus à penser que par elle. Son cerveau lui semblait engourdi.

Pouvait-on mourir ainsi ? Frappé à mort ? Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait ?

Les coups cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Il y eut des bruits de pas tout autour de lui puis plus rien.

Teddy tremblait de tous ses membres. Un léger vent frais glissa sur sa joue, il frissonna. Ses côtes le brûlaient, ses jambes semblaient vouloir se détacher de son corps. Les larmes lui inondaient les joues.

Combien de temps resta-t-il prostré ainsi ? Teddy n'en eut pas la moindre idée mais il finit par entendre des pas. Quelqu'un courrait vers lui. Il crut un instant que Rosier et Bonte étaient de retour et il laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Mais une main se posa sur son front, une main amicale, une main qui apaisa provisoirement la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne.

« Allez prévenir Mademoiselle Pomfresh ! Vite ! »

Le professeur Londubat. Teddy se sentit rassuré. Neville était un ami d'oncle Harry.

« Teddy ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux. Les murs dansaient tout autour de lui, il fut pris de nausée.

« N'essaye pas de parler. Tout va bien, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Le professeur Londubat passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Teddy tremblait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre ses os s'entrechoquer. Le professeur Rockwell se tenait légèrement en arrière. Il ramassa ses affaires. Teddy se tordit le cou pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait pas le journal de Lily Evans mais le professeur Londubat l'entraînait déjà vers la sortie.

Dans les couloirs, on lui jetait des coups d'œil de biais, on murmurait. Teddy détestait tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Pourquoi personne n'était-il intervenu pour lui donner un coup de main ? Une bouffée de haine lui traversa la poitrine.

Ils débouchèrent dans l'infirmerie où Mademoiselle Pomfresh avait déjà préparé un lit. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qui avait accueilli Remus Lupin en septembre 1971. Elle aussi avait pris de l'âge. Des rides parsemaient son visage, creusant des sillons sur son front et sur ses joues, témoins muets de toutes les peines et de toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoins au cours des dernières années.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête était là, lui aussi, flottant au plafond, l'air profondément affligé.

Le professeur Londubat aida Teddy à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu peux dire merci à sire Nicholas, dit-il. Sans lui, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu serais resté là. »

Teddy s'allongea. Les mains de mademoiselle Pomfresh s'activèrent sur ses plaies, y répandant toutes sortes de baumes et de potions. La douleur semblait régresser petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement terminé, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Le professeur Rockwell déposa sur la table de nuit le journal de Lily Evans.

« Le professeur McGonagall aurait dû m'écouter, grommela-t-il, lorsque je lui avais conseillé de fermer la maison des Serpentard. Qui vous a fait ça, monsieur Lupin ? »

Teddy donna les noms, raconta tout.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il se redressa contre le montant du lit. Son regard glissa vers le petit carnet rose. Il savait que s'il se replongeait dans la lecture du journal de Lily, il allait à nouveau se sentir malheureux mais c'était devenu une drogue. Il en avait besoin. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre.

Sa main agit d'elle-même. Il ramassa le carnet et l'ouvrit puis il tira sa baguette hors de sa poche et, doucement, délicatement, il en tapota le coin. Alors les mots se formèrent et Teddy se plongea dans le passé.


	7. Janvier 1972

**Lundi 3 janvier 1972**

Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt et je profite de la paix du Poudlard Express pour mettre mon journal à jour. L'Ecosse, c'était fantastique, même si Pétunia a fait la tête pendant tout notre séjour. Mes parents m'ont acheté un hibou des marais que j'ai appelé Houdini. J'en ai profité pour envoyer quelques lettres à Severus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses vacances n'ont pas été aussi bonnes que les miennes.

Notre mot de passe a changé. Maintenant il faut dire : Excursion.

**Mardi 4 janvier 1972**

Ben voilà, retour aux cours. Les vacances sont passées trop vite. Mais il y a pire. Les résultats d'examens arrivent. Enchantement : E. Je n'ai pas tant raté que ça. Défense contre les forces du mal : D. Je le savais ! Je suis bonne pour les rattrapages. Botanique : p. Je me sens déprimée. Histoire de la magie : E finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompée entre les gobelins et les lutins. Métamorphose : E. McGonagall n'a pas dû voir la couleur rouge de mon épingle. Astronomie : A. Pas trop mal.

**Mercredi 5 janvier 1972**

Potions : O. Youpi !

**Jeudi 6 janvier 1972**

Vol : E. Eh bien, si je m'étais attendue à ça !

**Vendredi 7 janvier 1972**

Finalement je n'ai réellement raté que défense contre les forces du mal. Du coup, je suis quitte pour le rattrapage le mardi à 9h00. Nevaeh ne m'accompagnera pas mais devra prendre des cours supplémentaires en potions et en botanique. Severus, lui, n'a rien en dessous de P (histoire de la magie). Mais là où je suis vraiment dégoûtée, c'est quand j'ai entendu les résultats de Sirius : sur huit matières, il a eu six O ! J'ai failli le dénoncer pour tricherie mais comme je n'ai pas de preuve, j'ai préféré me taire.

**Samedi 8 janvier 1972**

Ce premier trimestre a été éprouvant. Bien, on va être tranquille jusqu'au mois de mars maintenant.

**Dimanche 9 janvier 1972**

Deux choses importantes aujourd'hui : le match Poufsouffle – Gryffondor de la semaine prochaine. Comme a son habitude, Nevaeh a parié deux gallions, mais sur Gryffondor cette fois-ci. Ensuite, eh bien c'est l'anniversaire de Severus aujourd'hui. Il a douze ans. J'avais entouré la date en rouge sur mon agenda. Pendant les vacances, je lui acheté un livre sur le monstre du Loch Ness. Il a eu l'air content que je ne l'ai pas oublié mais la joie est vite passée lorsque James et Sirius ont jeté une bombabouse sur le livre. On n'a pas réussi à nettoyer parfaitement toutes les pages. Chaque fois qu'on l'ouvre, on sent comme une odeur de bouse de dragon.

**Lundi 10 janvier 1972**

Le professeur Aracanum nous a rapidement parlé des sorts impardonnables. J'ai bien vu que Severus était passionné. A la fin de la journée, je l'ai retrouvé à la bibliothèque en train de consulter des livres sur le sujet. Je lui ai dit que c'était au programme de quatrième année mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à prendre un peu d'avance.

**Mardi 11 janvier 1972**

Premier cours de rattrapage de défenses contre les forces du mal. Je me suis assise à côté de Peter par dépit. Je dois dire que je suis revenue sur mon jugement à son propos, il est plutôt sympa.

**Mercredi 12 janvier 1972**

La neige a fondu aujourd'hui et le parc est inondé. Pas moyens de mettre les pieds dans la pelouse sans s'enfoncer jusqu'aux chevilles.

**Jeudi 13 janvier 1972**

Finis les Epineux de Californie ! Youhou ! Maintenant, nous voici aux Bulbobulbs. C'est presque aussi dégoûtant que les Purulents d'Ecosse.

**Vendredi 14 janvier 1972**

James a gagné 20 points en vol grâce à une magnifique figure qui consiste à tourner sur soi-même lâcher les mains et attraper le plot en dessous de lui. Il faut dire ce qui est, il est vraiment très bon sur un balais.

**Samedi 15 janvier 1972**

Enfin le week-end. Le deuxième étage est inondé à cause d'une crise de déprime de Mimi Geignarde. Il est plus prudent de ne pas y mettre les pieds si on ne veut pas que Rusard nous accuse à tort.

**Dimanche 16 janvier 1972**

Et voilà, c'est le grand jour du match Poufsouffle – Gryffondor. Après la cuisante défaite des blaireaux contre les aigles, les membres de notre équipe étaient plutôt confiants. Ils avaient d'ailleurs raison puisqu'ils ont gagné à 230 contre 50. Vive les Gryffondor ! Bon, on est deuxième, derrière Serdaigle mais c'est parce que Serdaigle à déjà joué deux matchs.

Prochain match annoncé dans la salle commune : le 12 mars. Ce sera Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Vu le niveau de l'équipe des aigles, ça va être serré.

**Lundi 17 janvier 1972**

40 points de moins pour les Gryffondor, deux heures de retenue pour les garçons. Ça faisait longtemps que Rusard ne les avait pas pincés dans les couloirs. Pourtant, j'ai entendu James se vanter d'avoir en sa possession un objet qui lui assurerait une sécurité totale la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait la nuit. Faut croire que ça n'a pas été efficace !

**Mardi 18 janvier 1972**

Sur ordre du professeur McCallum (histoire de la magie), j'ai dû prêter du parchemin à James, Sirius et Remus parce qu'ils étaient à cours. Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour user le stock. Ils les mangent ou quoi ?

**Mercredi 19 janvier 1972**

Ce matin, entre deux cours, Nevaeh, Severus et moi on a découvert une drôle de salle au septième étage. J'avais très envie d'aller aux toilettes et tout à coup, une porte est apparue devant moi, dans le mur. Quand je suis ressortie, elle a disparu. On a alors testé toutes sortes de choses. On a voulu un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain et une piscine et tout est apparu. On a décidé de ne parler de cette salle à personne.

**Jeudi 20 janvier 1972**

J'ai cassé ma plume favorite. J'ai l'impression que mes prochains devoirs vont être plus difficiles sans elle.

**Vendredi 21 janvier 1972**

Peter a cassé le nez de James en cours de métamorphose avec un grand coup de baguette qu'il lui a donné sans faire exprès. Les Poufsouffle se sont moqués de lui parce qu'il ne l'a même pas fait avec un sort.

**Samedi 22 janvier 1972**

Remus et Severus se sont battus dans la grande salle. Je n'ai jamais vu Remus comme ça, il avait l'air d'un chien enragé. Heureusement que les professeurs n'étaient pas très loin. Hagrid a dû ceinturer Remus pour le séparer de Severus. Comme il est petit et frêle, il n'a pas pu résister à la poigne du gigantesque garde chasse. Dumbledore l'a envoyé dans son bureau et à immédiatement fait venir madame Pomfresh pour soigner les coupures et l'œil au beurre noir de Severus.

Rien qu'à repenser à cette scène, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et tomber sur mon journal. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Mais il faut dire que c'était la faute de Severus. En passant à côté de Remus, il lui a demandé en ricanant comment allait sa mère. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ?

**Dimanche 23 janvier 1972**

Des élèves de quatrième année qui étaient à Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi ont raconté qu'il y a, pas très loin d'ici, une cabane hantée. Les sorciers du village racontent que, régulièrement, ils y entendent des hurlements d'enfants et de bête sauvage. Toutes ces histoires de monstres et fantômes, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Même Peeves, le poltergeist de l'école ne m'inspire pas confiance. Quant aux autres fantômes… il faut tout de même avouer qu'ils sont sinistres.

**Lundi 24 janvier 1972**

Remus est encore absent. Du coup, j'ai surveillé de près les professeurs pour trouver celui qui a un comportement louche mais je n'ai rien pu trouver. J'ai bien envie d'en parler à Dumbledore mais j'hésite. Quand j'ai demandé son avis à Severus, il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait, que si Remus se faisait martyriser par un professeur, c'était probablement parce qu'il l'avait mérité. J'ai tout de même été choquée par ce qu'il a dit.

**Mardi 25 janvier 1972**

Remus est de retour en cours mais il s'est évanoui pendant le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Lorsque le professeur Arcanum a remonté sa manche pour prendre son pouls, j'ai vu qu'il avait pas mal de blessures sur les avants-bras. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander un rendez-vous de toute urgence. En début de soirée, un élève de deuxième année est venu me donner un parchemin. Dumbledore acceptait mon rendez-vous.

Le bureau de Dumbledore se situe dans une tour à part des autres. Une gargouille monte la garde devant l'escalier. J'ai utilisé le mot de passe écrit sur le parchemin (je ne le recopie pas pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'utiliser) et je suis montée. Il y a une atmosphère de bien être dans le bureau du directeur mais je n'étais tout de même pas à l'aise.

Dumbledore était assis sur sa chaise. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je pensais à propos de Remus. Il m'a écouté sans me couper la parole une seule fois puis lorsque j'ai eu fini il m'a dit qu'il prenait très à cœur le fait que je me soucie de mes camarades de classe. Il m'a dit que Remus était très malade et qu'il souffrait fréquemment de violentes crises. Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'était tenter de soulager au maximum son mal et que ce n'était pas étonnant que cela influe sur son comportement. Il m'a dit ensuite de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire de mal, qu'en cas de problème, je devais l'envoyer dans son bureau.

Quand je suis retournée dans ma salle commune, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne m'avait pas réellement dit de quelle maladie souffrait Remus.

**Mercredi 26 janvier 1972**

Et une retenue pour Sirius pour avoir envoyé un hibou en papier voler par-dessus le rebord de la tour d'astronomie.

**Jeudi 27 janvier 1972**

James m'a appelé la Copine à Servilus. Je lui aurais bien fait la peau s'il n'avait pas couru plus vite que moi.

**Vendredi 28 janvier 1972**

La leçon de vol a été annulée à cause du froid. Du coup, le professeur Windysky nous a installé dans une salle de classe vide et nous a fait un cours théorique sur le vol en conditions extrêmes.

**Samedi 29 janvier 1972**

J'ai dormi presque toute la matinée. A mon réveil, il faisait aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit. Fichu hiver qui n'en finit pas !

**Dimanche 30 janvier 1972**

C'est mon anniversaire ! Voilà, j'ai douze ans. Severus m'a offert une boîte de chocogrenouilles et Nevaeh un livre sur les cent potions les plus populaires au Royaume-Uni. Mes parents m'ont fait parvenir un nouvel assortiment de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre haut de gamme. Ils ont ajouté une carte. Pétunia a l'air d'avoir signé sous la contrainte : bon anniversaire, Pétunia. C'était tout. Je me suis sentie un peu triste en voyant qu'elle refusait toujours de me parler.

**Lundi 31 janvier 1972**

Nevaeh a eu sa première retenue à cause d'un devoir qu'elle a rendu trop en retard au professeur Arcanum. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer toute la journée. Je l'avais mise en garde à plusieurs reprises sur le risque d'aller s'amuser au lieu de travailler mais voilà, le mal est fait. J'ai préféré ne pas rajouter une cuiller à la sauce, comme on dit… ou comme on ne dit pas.


	8. Février 1972

**Mardi 1****er**** février 1972**

On dirait qu'il commence à faire un peu moins froid. Le lac est complètement dégelé. Le pauvre calmar géant qui y vit doit avoir froid. Je me demande s'il existe un moyen de réchauffer un animal marin ? Sûrement pas avec une couverture, je suppose.

**Mercredi 2 février 1972**

Severus a eu droit aux honneurs spéciaux en potions pour son Philtre de Goutte Acide réalisé à la perfection. J'ai quand même entendu James et Sirius ricaner dans mon dos. Je crois qu'ils parlaient de verser la potion sur la tête de Severus pour faire fondre ses cheveux.

**Jeudi 3 février 1972**

Dans le journal de ce matin, on parle d'un sorcier qui serait parvenu à échapper à un imperium. Je croyais que ces sortilèges étaient interdits et passibles d'une peine de prison à Azkaban. Pourtant, le nom du fautif n'apparaît pas. On ne sait même pas s'il a été condamné ou même attrapé par le ministère de la magie.

**Vendredi 4 février 1972**

Nevaeh a eu un T en métamorphose et une heure de retenue pour rattraper le devoir raté. Je crois que maintenant, elle ne prendra plus à la légère mes mises en garde sur son manque de travail. Encore une fois, elle a passé le reste de la journée à pleurer.

**Samedi 5 février 1972**

Ce midi, Rusard a débarqué dans la grande salle en tenant Sirius par l'oreille. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas avec James, il n'a pas pu se contenter de rester tranquille. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il aurait été pris a essayer d'abîmer une statue du troisième étage avec des sortilèges dangereux. Rusard n'en pouvait plus de rage. Il a demandé à McGonagall l'autorisation de pendre Sirius par les pouces. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étrangler dans ma purée en entendant ça. Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Ma foi, McGonagall n'a prêté aucun intérêt à ce qu'il disait et elle à condamné Sirius à deux heures de retenue cette après-midi.

**Dimanche 6 février 1972**

James a été rappelé à l'ordre par Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, à propos de livres qu'il n'a pas rendu en temps et en heure. Sérieusement, il sait lire ?

**Lundi 7 février 1972**

Severus a encore reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de sa mère. A nouveau, il ne veut pas m'en parler. J'ai discrètement envoyé un hibou à mes parents à ce sujet.

**Mardi 8 février 1972**

Ma mère m'a répondu que Severus n'est pas quelqu'un que je devrais fréquenter. D'après elle, son père a encore bu un coup de trop et a encore tabassé sa mère. Elle a été transportée dans un drôle d'hôpital avec une drôle d'ambulance. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital pour sorciers. Après tout, la mère de Severus est une sorcière. Elle a même été à Poudlard où elle a été directrice du club de Bavboules.

**Mercredi 9 février 1972**

J'ai essayé de remonter le moral de Severus a propos de la dispute entre ses parents. Il a m'a envoyé balader.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'il a dit, tu peux pas t'empêcher de t'occuper des affaires des autres ! Tu n'as pas un autre malheureux à aller harceler ? »

Je ne lui ai plus dit un mot de toute la journée. S'il estime qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide, eh bien qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

**Jeudi 10 février 1972**

Ce soir, au souper, le professeur Dumbledore a fait une annonce pour les élèves autorisés à aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il est formellement interdit de s'approcher de la Cabane Hurlante. Il a rappelé que personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude ce qui s'y passait et qu'il valait mieux ne pas risquer d'y être blessé ou, pire, tué. Les seuls à en rire étaient Sirius, James, Remus et Peter.

**Vendredi 11 février 1972**

Après les Bulbobulbs, nous passons aux Amanites d'Hippogriffes. Il paraît que ces champignons gris sont très appréciés par ces animaux lors de périodes de purge.

**Samedi 12 février 1972**

Un petit soleil tout pâlichon commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Vivement le printemps qu'il recommence à faire beau.

**Dimanche 13 février 1972**

De la pluie, encore de la pluie, toujours de la pluie.

**Lundi 14 février 1972**

Quel horrible jour que la Saint Valentin ! Des couples de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années se forment un peu partout. Dans chaque coin de murs, il y a des garçons et des filles qui s'embrassent et se tripotent. Nevaeh et moi, on a préféré rester dans notre salle commune. Mais pas trop longtemps parce que James n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'embêter en me demandant sans cesse pourquoi je ne suis pas dans un couloir en train de tripoter Severus.

**Mardi 15 février 1972**

Nevaeh a profité du cours de botanique avec les Serdaigle pour me demander si je suis amoureuse de Severus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ? Une fille ne peut pas bien s'entendre avec un garçon sans en être taxée d'amoureuse ? J'aime bien Severus, c'est un ami, mais c'est tout ! Je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de lui !

**Mercredi 16 février 1972**

Ce soir, James a été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie sous les rires de ses copains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fichus dans leur dortoir mais il s'est retrouvé affublé d'une gigantesque paire de bois sur le crâne. J'aurais été plutôt pour qu'on les lui laisse.

**Jeudi 17 février 1972**

D'après le journal, la magie noire connaîtrait en ce moment-même un tel essor que ça en deviendrait inquiétant. Severus n'a pas arrêté d'en parler toute l'après-midi. Il en est devenu soûlant.

**Vendredi 18 février 1972**

Sur son balais, James a fait quatre vrilles d'affilée pendant le cours de vol. Le professeur Windysky l'applaudit encore et lui a conseillé de postuler, l'année prochaine, pour une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Manquerait plus que ça, qu'il soit pris !

**Samedi 19 février 1972**

La nuit tombe tôt en cette fin de février. Alors que je retournais vers le dortoir après avoir cueilli les dernières plantes qu'il me manquait pour mon herbier de potions, j'ai croisé Remus qui courait vers le saule cogneur. Je me suis lancée à sa poursuite mais, dans l'obscurité, j'avais du mal de bien le voir. Je le poursuivais en lui criant de ne pas aller par là et tout à coup, il a disparu. Je n'ai pas vu la suite parce que je me suis prise un coup du saule cogneur. A mon réveil, j'étais à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu droit à 10 points de moins. Le professeur McGonagall est venue me rendre visite pour me rappeler de ne pas approcher le saule cogneur. Je lui ai dit que j'avais voulu empêcher Remus d'y aller. Elle m'a répondu : « Monsieur Lupin est assez grand pour savoir lui-même ce qu'il doit faire ou non. »

En attendant, lui, il n'a pas eu 10 points de moins.

**Dimanche 20 février 1972**

Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie mais j'ai gardé un mal de tête épouvantable toute la journée.

**Lundi 21 février 1972**

Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, Remus n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui. J'ai pas dû bien voir à l'infirmerie. Il doit y être, surtout s'il a lui aussi était attrapé par le saule cogneur.

**Mardi 22 février 1972**

James m'a appelé Sœur Lily des Causes Perdues. J'ai décidé de prendre la même attitude que Severus et de ne pas répondre. Sérieusement, ses parents doivent se sentir libérés de l'avoir envoyé dans une école marchant par pensionnat. En attendant, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ce crétin de Sirius. Du coup, il se croit autorisé à tout faire. Il a rapidement déchanté lorsque le professeur Flitwick, pour lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de lancer des maléfices dans l'enceinte de l'école, lui a donné une heure de retenue. Joli cadeau, bon anniversaire Sirius !

**Mercredi 23 février 1972**

Remus est revenu en cours mais il a été dispensé de cours de vol. Du coup, le professeur Windysky lui a montré comment faire apparaître avec sa baguette en chiffres dorés le temps qu'a mis une personne à passer d'un endroit à un autre. Ça lui a permis de se concentrer plus facilement sur nos fautes de vol.

**Jeudi 24 février 1972**

Sirius nous a traité, Nevaeh et moi de « filles à Serpentard ». En colère, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait contre les Serpentard. Tout à coup, il a eu l'air drôlement sérieux. « Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard, a-t-il dit. Je suis le seul Gryffondor et pour eux je suis une honte. » Il s'est tout à coup mis à sourire. « Mais en fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte d'eux. »

Je me suis sentie toute bête. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé que toutes les bêtises de Sirius pouvaient n'être qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui, tout ça à cause d'un terrible manque d'affection. Sa famille n'a pas l'air très commode. Je me suis promise que si j'avais des enfants un jour, je ne leur ferais jamais sentir la moindre déception de ma part. Qu'ils aillent à Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, ça n'aura aucune espèce d'importance.

**Vendredi 25 février 1972**

Les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'entraînent à outrance en vue du match qui aura lieu dans deux semaines. Nevaeh aime bien aller les regarder s'entraîner, principalement parce qu'elle trouve que le capitaine de Gryffondor est très mignon. Severus et moi, on ne l'accompagne que par principe mais on est pas plus intéressé que ça.

**Samedi 26 février 1972**

James et Sirius ont essayé de s'emparer de mon journal dans la salle commune. Sirius a même réussi à en lire un petit passage pendant que je courais après lui. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! J'ai eu de la chance parce que la préfète de cinquième année a fait un accio sur mon journal. Il s'est envolé des mains de Sirius pour atterrir dans les siennes. Elle me l'a rendu en me recommandant de bien y faire attention.

**Dimanche 27 février 1972**

Maintenant Sirius est persuadé que je suis amoureuse de Remus. Chaque fois qu'il me croise, il mime avec ses doigts deux personnes qui s'embrassent. Si je le revois faire encore une fois, je lui jette un maléfice pour coller ses doigts ensemble.

**Lundi 28 février 1972**

Voyons le côté positif de la chose, maintenant que James et Sirius s'en prennent à moi, ils laissent Severus tranquille. Par contre j'en ai assez de leurs allusions à des rendez-vous qu'ils pourraient m'arranger. Quant à Remus, dans son coin, il pourrait se bouger un peu pour les faire taire au lieu d'en rire, non ?

**Mardi 29 février 1972**

L'angoisse des examens de fin de trimestre revient ! D'après le professeur McGonagall, les devoirs devraient commencer le 20 mars. Quand elle nous a annoncé ça, en plein cours, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.


	9. Mars 1972

**Mercredi 1****er**** mars 1972**

J'entame mes révisions.

**Jeudi 2 mars 1972**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié tout ce qu'on a appris depuis le mois de janvier. C'est sûr, je vais avoir des résultats épouvantables.

**Vendredi 3 mars 1972**

J'ai fait l'erreur de demander à Remus sa gomme à encre en cours d'enchantement. Sirius et James ont immédiatement entonné une marche nuptiale. Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement j'avais honte.

**Samedi 4 mars 1972**

J'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque à réviser avec Severus et Nevaeh.

**Dimanche 5 mars 1972**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête grosse comme une pastèque. Et pourtant, pas une information ne veut y entrer. J'envisage d'aller voir les élèves de cinquième année qui vendent, soit disant, de la poudre de griffe de dragon qui multiplie les capacités de la mémoire.

**Lundi 6 mars 1972**

Le beau temps commence à revenir. Dommage, je passe tout mon temps libre à réviser à la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle commune.

**Mardi 7 mars 1972**

J'ai payé 4 gallions un flacon de poudre de griffe de dragon à un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

**Mercredi 8 mars 1972**

J'ai testé la poudre de griffe de dragon et j'ai passé la journée à vomir et à avoir d'affreux vertiges. J'ai dénoncé l'élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle à McGonagall. Elle lui a mis trois heures de retenue et lui a confisqué son stock de fausse poudre. Par contre, je n'ai pas récupéré mes 4 gallions. McGonagall m'a dit que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas prêter foi à de telles stupidités.

**Jeudi 9 mars 1972**

Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie mais j'ai toujours très mal à l'estomac.

Vendredi 10 mars 1972

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus. Sirius et James ont essayé de me jeter dans ses bras et n'ont pas arrêté d'arranger des rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que je me mette à hurler que je n'étais amoureuse de personne dans cette école et que le prochain qui dirait le contraire aurait à faire à moi. Greentree m'a mis une heure de retenue pour avoir crié en cours. Ma première retenue de toute ma vie, tout ça à cause de ces deux imbéciles. Je suis choquée, traumatisée à vie.

**Samedi 11 mars 1972**

J'ai dû me lever tôt pour ma retenue. J'ai passé une bonne heure à nettoyer des pots vides qui serviront aux élèves de quatrième année. Je déteste James et je déteste Sirius. Si je les croise aujourd'hui, je les noie dans les toilettes.

**Dimanche 12 mars 1972**

Les examens, c'est la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas prête du tout, c'est une catastrophe. En attendant, c'est le jour du match Gryffondor – Serdaigle. C'était un gros truc. J'ai pas pu louper ça. Serdaigle a gagné : 200 à 140. Le match était drôlement serré. Du coup, Serdaigle garde la tête.

**Lundi 13 mars 1972**

En cours d'enchantement, j'ai entendu Sirius mentionner que son frère entrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de nous.

**Mardi 14 mars 1972**

Le professeur McCallum (histoire de la magie) a accepté de faire un cours de révision. C'est dingue tout ce que j'ai pu oublier.

**Mercredi 15 mars 1972**

Je stresse, je stresse, je stresse !

**Jeudi 16 mars 1972**

James a été surpris par Arcanum avec une plume à mémoire qui contenait tous les cours depuis le mois de janvier. Conclusion : deux heures de retenue pour avoir essayé de tricher et confiscation de la plume.

**Vendredi 17 mars 1972**

Encore des mauvaises nouvelles de sa famille pour Severus. C'était vraiment pas le moment, juste avant les examens, le pauvre, il va avoir du mal à tout gérer.

**Samedi 18 mars 1972**

Remus a été convoqué par le professeur McGonagall sans aucune raison apparente. A son retour, je l'ai entendu dire aux trois autres qu'il allait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Du coup, Sirius et James ont envoyé des hiboux à leurs familles pour demander l'autorisation de rester avec lui. C'est quand même sympa de leur part. Ils vont presque remonter dans mon estime avec un comportement comme ça.

**Dimanche 19 mars 1972**

Sirius restera à Poudlard avec Remus mais James devra quand même aller rendre visite à une grand-tante en Irlande. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté, il a dit qu'elle piquait. Ça lui apprendra ! J'espère qu'elle le fera souffrir pendant les quinze jours de vacances.

**Lundi 20 mars 1972**

Début des examens et Remus est absent. Il a vraiment choisi son jour pour tomber malade, lui. Aujourd'hui, enchantement et botanique.

**Mardi 21 mars 1972**

Suite des examens : potions et histoire de la magie. Remus n'est pas encore revenu.

**Mercredi 22 mars 1972**

Examens : vol et astronomie. Remus est de retour mais il n'a pas passé l'examen de vol. J'ai entendu Windysky lui dire qu'il rattrapera l'examen pendant les vacances avec les autres matières qu'il a loupé. Eh bien, heureusement qu'il devait rester mais je le plains, il va commencer ses vacances avec des rattrapages.

**Jeudi 23 mars 1972**

Défense contre les forces du mal, ma bête noire !

**Vendredi 24 mars 1972**

Métamorphose. Ce soir, c'est les vacances ! Cette fois-ci, je pars au Canada !

**Samedi 25 mars 1972**

Me voilà dans le Poudlard Express, prête pour aller rendre visite aux caribous ! Je ne vais probablement pas écrire de toutes les vacances, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps. J'espère que Pétunia ne fait plus la tête, j'ai des tas de choses à lui raconter.


	10. Chapitre 3 : La Discussion

_**CHAPITRE 3 : LA DISCUSSION**_

« Le professeur Londubat m'a tout raconté ! »

Teddy sursauta. Victoire venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie en un amas de vêtements et de cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'une furie échappée de quelque bestiaire monstrueux. Elle lança son sac au pied du lit et se jeta au cou de Teddy. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« D'après le professeur Londubat, McGonagall a convoqué les trois Serpentard qui t'ont fait ça. »

Teddy referma le journal de Lily Evans et se redressa tant bien que mal contre ses oreillers. La douleur qui lui avait parcouru le corps avait fortement diminué mais il gardait une certaine raideur au niveau des jambes et du dos.

« J'espère qu'ils seront tous renvoyés, continua Victoire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. Au fond, lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'expliquer le geste des trois Serpentard. Rosier avait invoqué le fait que son père avait reçu récemment le baiser des détraqueurs. Il disait tenir pour responsables les parents de Teddy. Sauf que ceux-ci étaient déjà décédés lorsque le père de Rosier avait été enfermé à Azkaban.

Il se frotta le front là où il avait heurté la table des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall était impartiale quant à la discipline. Qui plus est, si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres d'Androméda Tonks, la grand-mère de Teddy, il valait pour mieux pour elle que les coupables soient sévèrement punis. Quant à l'exclusion… en réalité, Hagrid avait été le seul élève exclu en cent ans et ce uniquement parce qu'il avait été accusé d'avoir prémédité la mort d'une élève.

Victoire ouvrit son sac et se mit à fouiller. Elle était sur le point de montrer quelque chose à Teddy lorsque mademoiselle Pomfresh apparut soudainement sur le pas de la porte.

« Je ne pense pas que vous allez rester longtemps ici, mademoiselle Weasley. Monsieur Lupin a besoin de repos.

_ Je vais très bien, mademoiselle », se défendit Teddy.

Mais la grimace qu'il afficha lorsqu'un éclair de douleur lui traversa les côtes le contredit. L'infirmière lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Mademoiselle Weasley repassera demain matin. »

Victoire se leva. Du plat de la main, elle lissa sa robe puis lança un petit sourire à Teddy. Elle disparut rapidement dans le couloir

Le garçon soupira.

« Je vais mieux, grommela-t-il lorsque l'infirmière passa devant lui.

_ Bien sûr que vous allez mieux. Mes remèdes sont toujours efficaces. Mais la meilleure des médecine est bien souvent le repos. Vous êtes comme votre mère, monsieur Lupin, toujours trop impatient. »

Elle ramassa un gobelet et une bouteille sur son bureau et s'approcha du lit.

« Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir demain matin.

_ Je pourrais aussi sortir ce soir.

_ Hors de question. »

Mademoiselle Pomfresh remplit le gobelet d'une potion jaune pâle qui moussait comme du liquide vaisselle. Elle tendit le verre à Teddy.

« Avalez ça et ensuite, je veux que vous dormiez.

_ Je n'ai même pas de pyjama.

_ Dormir tout habillé ne vous tuera pas. Buvez ou je vous le fais avaler de force. Comme pour un hippogriffe. »

Teddy but. Un horrible goût amer mélange de citron avarié et de vieille chaussette glissa le long de sa gorge. Il retint à grand peine une nausée mais ne put cacher la grimace qui tirait les traits de son visage. L'infirmière émit un ricanement comme chaque fois qu'un élève se plaignait du goût de ses potions et tira les rideaux.

« Dormez ! ».

Teddy s'appuya contre ses oreillers et soupira, le regard fixé au plafond. L'obscurité et le silence envahissaient peu à peu l'infirmerie et, rapidement, le sommeil le gagna.

Il flottait dans une semi-torpeur lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Deux personnes au moins venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Teddy frotta ses yeux ensommeillés du plat de la main. Au travers des rideaux qui cernaient son lit, il vit le halo d'une lanterne se diriger vers le bureau de mademoiselle Pomfresh.

« Avez-vous appris quelque chose, Poppy ? »

Le professeur Londubat. Teddy s'assit sur son lit et tendit l'oreille.

« Bien entendu, Neville, répliqua mademoiselle Pomfresh. Parkinson sera mise en retenue tous les vendredi jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Quant à Rosier et Bonte, ils vont être mis à l'épreuve.

_ Rien d'étonnant, grommela la voix du professeur Rockwell. Ils sont plutôt malins. Et le professeur McGonagall refuse toujours de renvoyer des élèves. »

L'infirmière émit un petit bruit de frayeur.

« Vous pensez qu'ils recommenceront, Diogène ?

_ Bien sûr qu'ils recommenceront, répliqua le professeur Rockwell. Il aurait fallu fermer la maison des Serpentard avant même de rouvrir cette école.

_ Le professeur McGonagall a voulu donner sa chance à tout le monde, répondit le professeur Londubat. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a encore une mentalité Mangemort chez les Serpentard. Si ça vient à se savoir au ministère, alors l'école pourrait bien fermer définitivement.

_ Poudlard a résisté deux fois au monstre de la chambre des secrets et à survécu deux fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'emporta mademoiselle Pomfresh. L'école ne fermera pas pour…

_ Chut ! »

Teddy avait essayé de s'approcher au maximum de la conversation. A genou sur son lit, il avait fini par faire grincer le sommier. Le professeur Rockwell, ancien auror, avait l'ouïe fine et n'avait pas manqué de l'entendre.

« Lupin, marmonna ce dernier en baissant le ton. C'est un métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'infirmerie.

« Non, Diogène, dit tout à coup mademoiselle Pomfresh. C'est un élève ! Il est hors de question que vous vous serviez de lui.

_ Il pourrait nous être drôlement utile.

_ Il a quatorze ans !

_ Et Harry Potter n'avait que quelques mois lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé confronté à Lord Voldemort.

_ Teddy Lupin n'est pas Harry Potter.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Les pas se rapprochèrent de son lit. Teddy sentit la panique lui étreindre la poitrine. Il plongea sous sa couverture, faisant à nouveau grincer son sommier. Il serra les paupières, tentant de faire croire au maximum qu'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il s'attendait à ce que le professeur Rockwell n'ouvre violemment les rideaux pour lui annoncer qu'il allait se servir de lui comme d'un appât. Mais les pas dépassèrent son lit et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Ne dîtes rien à Androméda, dit la voix de Londubat. Poppy, elle aurait une attaque si elle apprenait qu'on a entraîné Teddy là-dedans.

_ Et elle aurait raison, Neville. Minerva est au courant ?

_ Elle ne s'y opposera pas, répondit Rockwell. Il faut jouer le tout pour le tout et Lupin est peut-être notre dernier atout.

_ Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?

_ Il ne lui arrivera pas malheur. Je ne serais pas loin. Et puis, nous n'avons pas le choix. A nous d'être vigilent pour lui. »

Les pas reprirent leur route vers la porte et, bientôt, Teddy se retrouva seul. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, déglutit. Se servir de lui ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Il s'assit sur le lit. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement fuit. La discussion qu'il avait surprise entre mademoiselle Pomfresh et les professeur Londubat et Rockwell ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. L'ancien auror voulait se l'utiliser comme appât parce qu'il était un métamorphomage mais l'infirmière jugeait que c'était trop risqué. De quoi s'agissait-il donc ? Qui se cachait dans l'école dans le but de nuire ? Qui devait être arrêté avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise ? Et même mieux, qui avait le pouvoir de faire fermer l'école par sa propre présence ? Qui pouvait être si facilement comparé à Lord Voldemort ?

En tout cas, Teddy était terrifié à la simple idée que Rockwell puisse l'exposer à quelque chose de dangereux…

Rockwell…

Et si son plan ne visait qu'à lui faire du mal ? L'espace d'un instant, Teddy songea à se lever et à aller avertir Victoire. Mais à quoi bon ? Le dortoir des Serdaigle était protégé par une énigme. Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant et puis, de toute façon, les garçons n'avaient pas accès aux dortoirs des filles.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, il tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était soudainement faite précipitée. Bon, le professeur Londubat n'avait pas l'air de s'opposer au projet du professeur Rockwell, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait pas tout seul sur ce coup. Et puis, il pouvait toujours refuser. Après tout, on ne lui avait encore rien demandé.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. La potion que lui avait fait avaler mademoiselle Pomfresh lui laissait un poids sur l'estomac.

Il ne dormirait plus ce soir, il en était certain. Teddy se tortura l'esprit quelques instants encore mais il finit par capituler. Présentant qu'il serait incapable de trouver le sommeil, il ramassa le carnet de Lily Evans sur sa table de nuit et alluma sa baguette. Si mademoiselle Pomfresh venait le réprimander, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il avait trop mal pour dormir.


	11. Avril 1972

**Lundi 10 avril 1972**

Retour au Poudlard Express. Severus est content de revenir à l'école. Son père lui a tapé dessus pendant les vacances. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa mère ne le quitte pas. Severus dit que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Je ne sais pas mais je me suis promise que si plus tard mon mari me faisait des misères, je ne resterai pas avec lui.

J'ai appris tout à fait par hasard que James a fêté son anniversaire pendant les vacances (le 27 ou le 28 je sais plus). En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il disait à Peter (puisque les deux autres sont restés à Poudlard). Il a donc eu 12 ans, mais personnellement, je crois que son cerveau, lui, est resté coincé à 2 ans ou 2 ans et demi.

Nouveau mot de passe à l'arrivée : Fou du Roi.

**Mardi 11 avril 1972**

Le grand retour aux cours et aux résultats. Potions : O. Comme d'hab'. Défense contre les forces du mal : P. Retour aux rattrapages du mardi matin. Décidément, je n'arrive à rien avec cette matière. Histoire de la magie : A. Ça, c'est fait. Métamorphose : A. Pas mal.

**Mercredi 12 avril 1972**

Vol : E. Mais c'est rien à côté du O de James. Enchantement : D. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas content du tout. Astronomie : O. Je suis trop fière de moi sur ce coup-là !

**Jeudi 13 avril 1972**

Botanique : O. Conclusion j'aurais tout de même eu trois O sur huit matières. James en a accumulé 4 et Sirius 5. Même Remus n'a pas trop souffert de son absence, il n'a aucune matière en dessous de A. Peter, lui, continuera les rattrapages en défense contre les forces du mal, en potions et en vol. Nevaeh nous accompagnera en défense contre les forces du mal et Severus, comme la dernière fois, n'aura aucune matière à travailler en plus. Veinard !

**Vendredi 14 avril 1972**

On entame le troisième et dernier trimestre. D'après Flitwick, les examens seront ceux de fin d'année. Ils concerneront tout le programme qu'on a étudié depuis le mois de septembre. Nos résultats arriveront à la fin du mois de juillet et nous diront si nous sommes autorisés ou non à entrer en deuxième année. Kiera a demandé ce que ça faisait si on ratait et Flitwick nous a dit qu'on était purement et simplement viré de l'école mais que pour arriver à ce résultat, il ne faudrait pas avoir une seule note au-dessus de D.

**Samedi 15 avril 1972**

Remus et Sirius semblent avoir mis à profit leurs vacances à Poudlard. Ils ont profité du premier week-end pour faire des tas de comptes rendus d'excursions à James et à Peter.

**Dimanche 16 avril 1972**

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Nevaeh m'a demandé comment c'était le Canada et je lui ai dit que c'était purement et simplement génial. Mais Pétunia refuse toujours de me parler. Elle m'a même traitée de monstre. Entre les garçons et ma sœur, je trouve que ce n'est pas facile d'être une sorcière de douze ans.

**Lundi 17 avril 1972**

Remus a été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas se battre. Il faut dire que James et Sirius le canalisent plutôt bien mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il se mette soudainement à exploser.

**Mardi 18 avril 1972**

Remus est absent. J'ai remarqué que ses absences sont toujours précédées d'une crise de colère ou de mauvaise humeur. La maladie dont m'a parlé Dumbledore doit avoir un rapport avec les nerfs. Ce soir, j'ai fait un tour à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver quel genre de maladie peut déclencher ce genre de symptôme. Conclusion : presque toutes les maladies magiques. Et même pas mal de moldues.

**Mercredi 19 avril 1972**

Ça y est, James a postulé pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Sa candidature a été retenue, il sera à nouveau testé au mois de septembre. A moins qu'il n'ait raté tous ses examens mais vu ses résultats ça m'étonnerait.

**Jeudi 20 avril 1972**

Sirius a appelé Severus : « Servilus sans Ami » parce qu'on ne le voit jamais en compagnie des autres Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'à part moi, il n'a personne. Même Nevaeh n'accepte sa compagnie que pour être avec moi. Sinon, il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour rejoindre les autres et se moquer de lui.

**Vendredi 21 avril 1972**

Les sixième année qui sont majeurs sont dispensés de cours aujourd'hui. Cette après-midi, c'est l'examen de transplanage. J'ai hâte d'être en sixième année pour le passer aussi.

**Samedi 22 avril 1972**

Prochain match de Quidditch annoncé tardivement : le 14 mai, ce sera Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Nevaeh a déjà décidé de miser ses deux gallions sur l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Au point où on en est, on est tous sûrs que ce sera Serdaigle qui remportera la coupe cette année. Leur équipe est bien trop forte pour les autres.

**Dimanche 23 avril 1972**

Encore une histoire d'imperium dans le journal. Comme la dernière fois, le coupable n'est pas mentionné. C'est tout de même bizarre tout ça. Le ministère de la magie recommande d'alerter immédiatement les autorités en cas de comportement étrange.

**Lundi 24 avril 1972**

Deux heures de retenue pour Sirius qui a été surpris par Flitwick en train d'écrire une lettre au ministère pour dénoncer le comportement « particulièrement étrange et alarmant d'un dénommé Severus Rogue ».

**Mardi 25 avril 1972**

Une fille de Serpentard a vomi dans son chaudron de potions. Le temps de nettoyer tout ça, le professeur Slughorn nous a laissé carte blanche pour faire une potion à notre convenance. A la fin de l'heure, j'avais réussi un bon philtre de Peur Bleue mais ce n'était rien à côté de la Potion d'Allégresse de Severus. Slughorn était fou de joie, il a dit qu'une telle potion relevait au moins d'un niveau de troisième ou peut-être de quatrième année. J'avoue m'être sentie jalouse.

**Mercredi 26 avril 1972**

Séance spéciale d'astronomie annoncée pour le lundi 1er mai. Le professeur Coleman a donné deux attestations de sortie à James en lui assurant que si jamais il les perd cette fois-ci, elle le mettrait en retenue samedi matin de 8h00 à 13h00. Dans un sens, j'espère qu'il va les perdre.

**Jeudi 27 avril 1972**

James est plus malin que je ne le pensais. Il a confié l'une de ses attestations à Remus puisqu'il est bien plus ordonné et soigneux de ses affaires que lui. Du coup, il est sûr d'aller au cours de lundi soir et d'éviter la retenue de samedi matin.

Vendredi 28 avril 1972

Il a plut toute la journée et cette nuit, ce n'est pas encore fini. Kiera a reçu des nouvelles de sa famille, sa mère vient d'avoir une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Nolwenn.

**Samedi 29 avril 1972**

Je sais que les examens ne sont qu'à la fin du mois de juin mais j'ai tellement peur de louper et de devoir aller dans le collège de ma sœur l'année prochaine que j'ai passé la journée à travailler à la bibliothèque. Severus a été assez sympathique pour me tenir compagnie mais Nevaeh a préféré apprendre à jouer aux bavboules avec Kiera et Marie.

**Dimanche 30 avril 1972**

Peter a passé la journée à l'infirmerie. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ses dents de devant ont poussées démesurément. Bien entendu, les trois autres se tordaient de rire au lieu de compatir.


	12. Mai 1972

**Lundi 1****er**** mai 1972**

James était donc présent à la séance particulière d'astronomie. Il a même été particulièrement calme de tout le cours mais c'est probablement parce qu'il s'est endormi dans un coin. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, le professeur Coleman ne l'a pas remarqué.

**Mardi 2 mai 1972**

Le beau temps commence à revenir. J'ai rangé mon écharpe et mes gants dans ma valise, je crois que je n'en aurais plus besoin. Il fait encore un peu trop frais pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc mais une petite ballade en début d'après-midi (si notre tonne de devoirs nous le permet) se révèlerait être très agréable. En général, je me dépêche de manger pour pouvoir sortir un peu avant de reprendre les cours.

**Mercredi 3 mai 1972**

Les élèves de cinquième année ne pensent qu'à leurs BUSE et ceux de septième année à leurs ASPIC. Moi aussi j'y pense déjà, ce qui fait lever les yeux au ciel à Nevaeh.

**Jeudi 4 mai 1972**

La grand-mère de James est décédée cette nuit. Je suis quand même triste de voir à quel point il a du chagrin. Ses copains se sont mis en deuil pour l'occasion. Les cours sont drôlement calmes quand on ne les entend pas rire.

**Vendredi 5 mai 1972**

Pour remonter le moral de James, Sirius a coloré en bleu les cheveux d'une élève de Serdaigle. La fille a tellement aimé sa nouvelle couleur qu'elle a décidé de la garder. Malheureusement pour elle, Flitwick (son directeur de maison) l'a convoquée dans son bureau pour enlever le charme et lui a mis une heure de retenue pour tenue incorrecte.

**Samedi 6 mai 1972**

Le prochain match de Quidditch a lieu la semaine prochaine. Ce sera l'avant dernier de la saison. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que Serdaigle gagnera probablement mais il reste tout de même un match à jouer pour Gryffondor. Lysander, le capitaine de notre équipe (sixième année), pense que si on gagne contre Serpentard, on peut encore avoir la coupe. Affaire à suivre.

**Dimanche 7 mai 1972**

Aujourd'hui, repos. Il fait trop beau dehors. Nous sommes allés nous promener dans le parc. James semble remis de la mort de sa grand-mère. Il a essayé de pousser Severus dans le lac. Nevaeh et moi, on a pas été trop de deux pour l'en empêcher.

**Lundi 8 mai 1972**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle a une angine. Pour qu'il puisse jouer son match tranquillement dimanche, mademoiselle Pomfresh le gave de potions.

**Mardi 9 mai 1972**

On a fait un premier cours récapitulatif en potions. Je m'en suis drôlement bien sortie, contrairement à Nevaeh qui a presque tout raté.

**Mercredi 10 mai 1972**

Une famille de sorciers a été tuée dans le sud de l'Irlande. Le ministère de la magie demande aux familles la plus grande prudence. Je me demande ce qui se passe dehors.

**Jeudi 11 mai 1972**

Il paraît qu'une fille de sixième année a quitté l'école parce qu'elle est enceinte. Mais personne ne peut nous dire avec précision si c'est vrai. Severus m'a dit que je ferais mieux de ne pas me soucier de ce genre d'histoire, ce sont probablement des crétins comme James et Sirius qui ont fait courir la rumeur.

**Vendredi 12 mai 1972**

Devoir surprise de métamorphose. Je suis étonnée de voir que Sirius, qui n'écoute absolument rien en cours, soit capable de transformer aussi rapidement un verre à pied en tasse à café. Le professeur McGonagall lui a donné 10 points pour son habileté et 10 autres pour la qualité de son sortilège. Je suis dégoûtée, ma tasse à café est presque aussi jolie que la sienne ! Je vais crier au favoritisme.

**Samedi 13 mai 1972**

Les Serpentard monopolisent le terrain de Quidditch. Nevaeh a demandé à Severus s'il avait l'intention de postuler pour l'équipe l'année prochaine mais il a répondu qu'il se fichait pas mal de voler après une baballe.

**Dimanche 14 mai 1972**

Avant-dernier match de la saison : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, sous un soleil magnifique. Ça a été un match serré : 250 contre 210 en faveur de Serpentard. Même avec le Vif d'Or, les Serpents ont failli perdre le match. Autant le dire tout de suite, les Poufsouffle font drôlement la tête d'être les derniers du classement.

Prochain et dernier match, Gryffondor contre Serpentard : le 11 juin. C'est là que la coupe sera donnée. Personne ne serait étonné si ce sont les Serdaigle qui partent avec.

**Lundi 15 mai 1972**

Plus qu'un mois et demi avant la fin de l'année. Lorsque j'étais dans une école moldue, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience mais ici, à Poudlard, tout est différent.

**Mardi 16 mai 1972**

Remus a vomi sur les genoux de Peter en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je parie que dans pas longtemps, il sera encore absent.

**Mercredi 17 mai 1972**

Et j'avais raison. Il est parti avec le professeur McGonagall juste après la fin de notre cours d'enchantement. Du coup, j'ai attendu que tout le monde soit sorti pour coincer Peter dans un couloir et lui demander ce qui ne va pas avec Remus. Il a balbutié des mots sans suite : malade, peux pas dire, Dumbledore, secret. Puis il s'est enfuit en courant. Plus tard, j'ai eu la visite de James et Sirius et ils m'ont demandé d'un air menaçant (pathétique) d'arrêter de poser des questions.

**Jeudi 18 mai 1972**

James a un nouveau surnom. Maintenant ses copains l'appellent Cornedrue. C'est ridicule et je me suis pas privée pour le lui dire. Il m'a répondu que je ferais mieux de me taire si je ne voulais pas écoper d'un surnom pire encore.

**Vendredi 19 mai 1972**

Dumbledore nous a annoncé que la grande salle sera réservée aux BUSE pour les élèves de cinquième année du 19 au 23 juin et du 26 au 30 juin pour les ASPIC de septième année. Elle ne sera réouverte que pour les repas.

**Samedi 20 mai 1972**

Remus est de retour. J'ai essayé de lui poser des questions mais il m'a envoyé balader. Lui aussi à un nouveau surnom, ses copains l'appelle Lunard. Je me demande où ils vont chercher des noms pareils.

**Dimanche 21 mai 1972**

Severus en a assez de réviser. Il a décidé d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Je ne l'ai pas revu avant le souper. D'après ce que m'a dit Peter, James, Sirius et Remus l'ont enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le parc. Le pire, c'est qu'ils en sont fiers !

**Lundi 22 mai 1972**

Punition générale en botanique à cause de James qui a mis du jus de citrouille dans l'eau des Amanites d'Hippogriffe. Les plantes sont toutes devenues oranges. Comme personne n'était décidé à le dénoncer, je me suis tue aussi. J'aimerais mieux qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une balance.

**Mardi 23 mai 1972**

McGonagall nous a dit de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'on voudrait faire comme métier plus tard. J'hésite entre soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques et guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste. Nevaeh dit qu'elle voudrait devenir professeur d'Astronomie à Poudlard. Quant aux garçons, j'ai préféré ne pas écouter leurs conneries (chevaucheur de dragons, terrasseur de géants, monstre du Loch Ness, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… vous voyez le topo.)

**Mercredi 24 mai 1972**

Vivement les vacances que ma mère m'achète de nouvelles tenues. Mes chemisiers commencent à être un peu serrés. Mais au moins, je n'ai pas une poitrine de femme de trente ans comme Marie. Tous les garçons l'appellent Marie-Gros-Nénés. C'est fin.

**Jeudi 25 mai 1972**

Je ne connais pas toute l'affaire mais des élèves de quatrième année de Serpentard ont passé Sirius à tabac. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa cousine (Bellatrix je crois qu'elle s'appelle) a mené l'affaire. Lorsque Sirius est sorti de l'infirmerie pour le souper, il était drôlement arrangé. Il ne riait plus du tout. Les Serpentard ont bien sûr été punis mais, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup Sirius, je dois dire qu'ils sont allés drôlement loin.

**Vendredi 26 mai 1972**

Il a fait un soleil radieux tout le temps qu'on a été en classe et dès qu'on est sorti, il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

**Samedi 27 mai 1972**

Les garçons ont été retrouvés dans la forêt interdite par le garde chasse, Hagrid. McGonagall les a convoqué dans son bureau, ils passeront l'après-midi en retenue. Pourtant, le premier jour, Dumbledore a été très clair : « la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Peut-être est-ce le cas des garçons ?

**Dimanche 28 mai 1972**

Il pleut depuis le début du week-end. Je parie qu'il fera un temps radieux lundi.

**Lundi 29 mai 1972**

Et voilà, exactement ce que j'avais dit, un superbe soleil !

**Mardi 30 mai 1972**

Plus qu'un mois avant les vacances et, accessoirement aussi, avant les examens.

**Mercredi 31 mai 1972**

Pour l'examen, Slughorn nous a dit qu'on devra faire une potion au choix entre dix. Pour nous entraîner, il nous a fait faire une simulation. J'ai choisi une potion de Feu Liquide et j'ai tout raté. Par contre, Severus, qui avait choisi exactement la même a tellement bien réussi que Slughorn a hésité à lui donner immédiatement un O pour son examen.


	13. Juin 1972

**Jeudi 1****er**** juin 1972**

Dernière ligne droite. Je commence à stresser.

**Vendredi 2 juin 1972**

Windysky nous a expliqué l'itinéraire de vol qu'on aurait à faire pour l'examen. Il n'y a que James pour avoir trouvé ça facile. Je suppose qu'il doit être né sur un balais pour s'en sortir aussi bien. Sa mère devait être en route pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et elle a accouché sur son balais. Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! La plupart du temps, il vole même sans les mains, c'est affolant.

**Samedi 3 juin 1972**

Et si McCallum nous interrogeait sur les révoltes des gobelins ? Je ne me rappelle plus des dates ! Il faut immédiatement que je retrouve mes anciennes notes !

**Dimanche 4 juin 1972**

Nos maîtres de paris de quatrième année sont revenus. Nevaeh a parié deux gallions sur Gryffondor. Elle a même envoyé une carte d'encouragement qu'elle a faite elle-même à Lysander, le capitaine de notre équipe. Puis elle a eu le cœur brisé quand elle l'a vu dans la salle commune, dans les bras d'une fille de sixième année. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Elle est en première année et lui en sixième ! Il ne sait probablement pas qu'elle existe.

**Lundi 5 juin 1972**

Le professeur Flitwick a déjà dit aux élèves de Serdaigle qu'il avait fait une place dans son bureau pour la coupe de Quidditch. Quant à la coupe des quatre maisons, c'est autre chose. Pour l'instant, c'est Serpentard qui est en tête, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! On peut toujours la remporter.

**Mardi 6 juin 1972**

Aujourd'hui c'est la date anniversaire de l'entrée dans la résistance moldue de Silas Montauban, un grand sorcier des années 40. McCallum nous a fait le cour sur son histoire depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort, écrasé par un char allemand alors qu'il tentait d'envoyer un message par patronus au général de Gaulle en France. Il a ajouté que l'examen pouvait comprendre des questions sur ce cours.

**Mercredi 7 juin 1972**

Ça faisait un moment que les garçons se tenaient bien. Je suppose que leur dernière retenue les a calmé un moment. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont revenus à l'attaque. Chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Severus dans les couloirs, ils chantonnaient « Servilus, t'es tout plein de puces. » Quelle ingéniosité ! Je leur ai mis une baffe a chacun. Ils le méritaient mais apparemment, ça ne leur a pas fait beaucoup d'effet.

**Jeudi 8 juin 1972**

Ça y est, je n'arrive plus a transformer d'allumette en épingle. Si ça se trouve, McGonagall va remettre cette manipulation à l'examen.

**Vendredi 9 juin 1972**

Sirius a cassé son balais en entrant en collision avec Remus. Il y a eu un grand « bang » et ils sont tombés tous les deux de leurs balais. Remus était un peu sonné et Sirius avait une lèvre ouverte mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de rire jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**Samedi 10 juin 1972**

Le dernier match de l'année, c'est demain. Les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ont passé la journée à s'entraîner et à réviser leurs mouvements.

**Dimanche 11 juin 1972**

Et voilà, c'est le grand jour du dernier match ! Résultat : 270 à 250 pour Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais vu Lysander aussi déçu. D'ailleurs, pour la plus grande joie de Nevaeh, il a plaqué sa copine de rage. Non mais, comme si elle pouvait y être pour quelque chose ! Du coup, la coupe a été donnée aux Serdaigle. Le professeur Flitwick était tellement content qu'il sautait presque partout. Résultat de l'année du Quidditch donc : Poufsouffle (270 points), Gryffondor (430 points), Serpentard (450 points) et finalement loin devant Serdaigle (580 points). Si la fête battait son plein chez les Serdaigle et un peu aussi chez les Serpentard, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, eux, ont fait profil bas.

**Lundi 12 juin 1972**

Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé le départ du Poudlard Express le 3 juillet, ce qui devrait nous laisser deux jours pleins pour souffler après les examens avant de rentrer chez nous.

**Mardi 13 juin 1972**

Les examens auront lieu dans un peu moins de quinze jours ! J'ai l'impression que mes nerfs se sont transformés en pelote d'épingle.

**Mercredi 14 juin 1972**

Je me suis évanouie en cours d'histoire de la magie. Je suis tellement stressée par l'approche des examens que je mange à peine aux repas. Du coup, j'ai passé la matinée à l'infirmerie. Avant de me laisser repartir en cours, mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a bien recommandé de me forcer à manger si je ne veux pas tomber à nouveau pendant un examen.

**Jeudi 15 juin 1972**

Severus a renvoyé d'une claque une boulette de papier que Sirius lui avait envoyé pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La boulette a atteint Remus dans l'œil. Il s'est immédiatement enragé. Il a sauté par-dessus son bureau, à la grande surprise du professeur Arcanum qui nous expliquait la différence entre un chat et un kneazle. Remus a cogné la tête de Severus sur son bureau avant de se jeter sur lui. Il a fallu à Arcanum près de dix minutes pour parvenir à les séparer. Elle a envoyé Remus dans le bureau du directeur et on ne l'a plus revu de la journée. Quant à Severus, il a fini à l'infirmerie avec une bosse aussi grosse qu'un œuf de pigeon sur le front.

**Vendredi 16 juin 1972**

Dernière semaine de cours avant les examens. Je révise, je révise, je révise.

**Samedi 17 juin 1972**

Sirius, James et Peter sont en retenue pour avoir approché de trop près le Saule Cogneur. Je trouve que le professeur McGonagall était un peu raide avec eux, ils n'étaient même pas encore à portée de branche quand elle leur a hurlé dessus.

Dimanche 18 juin 1972

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Peter. J'ai essayé de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire discrètement mais James et Sirius ont fini par m'entendre. Ils ont, encore une fois, crié au grand amour. Je leur ai mis une baffe à chacun. Depuis que j'y ai goûté une fois, je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Ça fait tellement du bien.

**Lundi 19 juin 1972**

Les BUSE pour les élèves de cinquième année commencent aujourd'hui. La grande salle n'est donc plus qu'accessible aux heures de repas.

**Mardi 20 juin 1972**

Le professeur Slughorn nous a fait faire un nouvel examen blanc. J'ai parfaitement réussi ma potion cette fois. Mais pas aussi parfaitement que celle de Severus.

**Mercredi 21 juin 1972**

J'aimerais déjà être à la semaine prochaine et avoir déjà fini mes examens. Ça ne devrait nous prendre que deux ou trois jours pour tout faire. Après, on parlera correction et ensuite on aura les résultats fin juillet.

**Jeudi 22 juin 1972**

Le professeur Greentree nous a expliqué que pour l'examen, on aurait une plante au hasard entre le Purulent d'Ecosse, l'Epineux de Californie, Le Bulbobulb et l'Amanite d'Hippogriffe (elles se sont toutes parfaitement remises du jus de citrouille de James.) J'espère que je tomberais sur l'Amanite d'Hippogriffe, c'est la plante que je gère le mieux.

**Vendredi 23 juin 1972**

Dernier jour de cours avant les examens, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Dernier jour de BUSE pour les cinquième année également qui sont sortis ce soir de la grande salle en poussant des hurlements de joie.

**Samedi 24 juin 1972**

Pas moyens de travailler avec ces fichus cinquième année qui font la fête à longueur de journée !

**Dimanche 25 juin 1972**

Plus rien ne rentre dans ma tête, j'abandonne. Pour une fois, je laisse Severus à la bibliothèque et je pars faire quelques parties de Bavboules avec Nevaeh, Marie et Kiera.

**Lundi 26 juin 1972**

Jour fatidique ! 9h00 enchantement. Deux sortilèges à réussir : le wingardium leviosa et le reparo plus une série de questions concernant chacun des deux sorts. 10h00 défense contre les forces du mal, au programme, le Nundu, le Kneazle et à la grande joie de Severus, quelques questions sur la magie noire. 11h00 botanique, je suis tombée à mon grand soulagement sur l'Amanite d'Hippogriffe. Nevaeh et Sirius ont eu l'Epineux de Californie, James et Remus ont eu le bulbobulb et Peter a eu le Purulent d'Ecosse.

Ensuite repas. J'ai avalé rapidement mes frites et mon steak pour me dépêcher d'aller réviser mes matières de l'après-midi.

13h00 histoire de la magie, 20 questions sur l'historique magique du moyen-âge à la seconde guerre mondiale moldue. 14h00 métamorphose : transformer une tasse à café en verre à pied. Ensuite, une heure de repos, pour souffler et enfin 16h00, astronomie, la ceinture d'Orion et bien entendu les satellites de Jupiter.

Fin de la première journée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête vide.

**Mardi 27 juin 1972**

Encore des examens ! 8h00, potions. J'ai choisi la potion de Feu Liquide, comme à l'entraînement parce que j'avais fini par bien la maîtriser. Je pense que je n'aurais pas de problème pour ce cours-là. Si je peux m'assurer au moins un O, je passerai en deuxième année. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé en approche du programme de l'année prochaine.

**Mercredi 28 juin 1972**

13h00 vol. Le parcours comportait des slaloms, des virages en épingle et des passage sous voûte. Bien entendu, quand ça a été le tour de James, tout le monde a été dégoûté. Et voilà, fin des examens.

**Jeudi 29 juin 1972**

Maintenant, on peut se permettre de ne plus prendre de notes. En botanique, on se contente de s'amuser avec des plantes « rigolotes » comme dit Greentree.

**Vendredi 30 juin 1972**

C'est le dernier jour de cours aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'à sonné la fin du cours de botanique à 17h00, on est tous sortis comme une horde d'hippogriffe en furie en poussant des hurlements. Nos cris ont été repris par les élèves de septième année qui venaient de terminer leurs ASPIC.

**Samedi 1****er**** juillet**

Tout autour de nous, ça ne parle que de vacances. Je pars pour l'Espagne au mois d'août. Le soleil, la plage, les promenades, encore le soleil. Nevaeh ne part pas mais sa tante et ses quatre cousins viennent chez elle. Pas un ne va à Poudlard. Elle dit que ça va lui manquer. Severus, lui, restera chez lui. On se verra avant que je parte, et un peu après. Tout n'est donc pas si mal.

**Dimanche 2 juillet 1972**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la remise de la coupe des 4 maisons décernée à… roulements de tambours… Serpentard. On était un peu déçu parce qu'il ne nous manquait que dix points pour arriver à leur hauteur. Quand Slughorn a pris la coupe (soit dit en passant, il la récupère pour une nouvelle année puisque sa maison était déjà la gagnante l'année dernière) il a fait un long discours sur l'assiduité au travail des élèves de Serpentard.

**Lundi 3 juillet 1972**

A bord du Poudlard Express, grand retour à la maison. Papa et maman qui m'ont beaucoup manqué et Pétunia qui, je l'espère, aura enfin pris conscience que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne vais pas écrire des vacances, sauf pour les résultats.

**Mardi 31 juillet 1972**

Le hibou de l'école est arrivé avec ma liste de fournitures pour l'année prochaine (quel soulagement, je ne suis pas virée) et mes résultats :

Enchantement : D

Défense contre les forces du mal : O (quelle surprise !)

Botanique : O

Histoire de la magie : O

Métamorphose : P

Astronomie : A

Potions : A (mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fichu ?)

Vol : E.

Mes résultats sont excellents ! Je vais pouvoir partir pour l'Espagne, demain, avec le cœur tranquille. Si ce n'est enchantement et métamorphose, j'ai plutôt bien travaillé. Trois O, quelle surprise ! Allez, on se reverra le 1er septembre pour ma prochaine rentrée, je t'embrasse cher journal et je te range dans ma malle. La prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, je serai en deuxième année. Wouaouh !


	14. Chapitre 4 : Nostalgie

**CHAPITRE 4 : NOSTALGIE**

« Et Rockwell a dit qu'il allait se servir de toi ?

_ Il l'a pas dit comme ça, mais ça revenait au même. »

Victoire observa Teddy cueillir quelques fleurs sur le bord du chemin. La pluie était tombée toute la nuit et le parc était entièrement détrempé mais ça n'empêchait pas le garçon de cueillir ici et là quelques jolis spécimens de la flore magique.

« McGonagall ne le laissera pas faire.

_ En fait, je crois que je vais accepter ce qu'il va me demander.

_ Tu es complètement fou ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il parle ! »

Ils reprirent leur route vers le cromelech.

« Justement, Vicky. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Je ne peux quand même pas refuser mon aide. Il dit que je suis leur dernier atout.

_ Il dit aussi que les Mangemorts ont tous disparus de la surface de la planète alors que Oncle Harry soutient le contraire.

_ C'est juste pour ne pas effrayer les plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles. On est quand même dans une école. »

Victoire gonfla les joues de désespoir. Elle connaissait Teddy presque aussi bien qu'elle-même et elle savait que, parfois, il pouvait être drôlement buté. Mais cette après-midi là, alors qu'ils avaient miraculeusement une heure de pause en commun, Teddy commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Et pour ne pas arranger le tableau, une fine pluie s'était remise à tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Tenant dans ses mains son petit bouquet de fleurs, il continua à descendre en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Depuis quelques instants maintenant, Victoire commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement au sujet de sa santé mentale.

« Les fleurs sont pour Hagrid ?

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre et qu'on continue à discuter dans le château ? Il recommence à pleuvoir et…

_ J'espérais qu'il pleuve en fait.

_ Tu… »

Victoire trottina pour rattraper son ami qui avait pris un peu d'avance.

« Ces derniers jours, je ne te comprends plus. En fait, depuis que McGonagall t'a donné le journal de Lily Evans, tu n'es plus le même… »

Victoire se tut. En réalité, elle commençait à comprendre. Au-delà de la cabane du garde chasse, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, se tenait le Jardin de la Mémoire. Dressées sur quatre rangées, des pierres tombales de toutes les formes attendaient, muettes, que quelqu'un donne un sens à leur présence.

Teddy se dirigea vers la rangée du milieu et, à partir de la droite, se mit à compter. Victoire n'avait plus du tout envie de le bousculer.

« Je suis désolée. Tu voulais qu'il pleuve parce que tu ne voulais voir personne ici. »

Tout en comptant, Teddy acquiesça. Arrivé à la quatrième tombe, il sépara son bouquet en deux. Il déposa le premier devant une stèle aussi anonyme que les autres.

« Maman. »

Le second fut pour la stèle suivante, à gauche.

« Papa. »

Victoire n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre le mal qui rongeait celui qu'elle appelait son cousin mais avec qui elle ne partageait des liens familiaux que très éloignés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre avec son père et sa mère, Vicky ? »

Elle faillit lui répondre que ce n'était pas toujours aussi amusant que ça en avait l'air. Fleur, sa mère, exigeait d'elle une conduite parfaite, un raffinement exemplaire et un esprit aiguisé. Bill, lui, était très possessif et trop protecteur. Il avait tendance à penser que sa fille aînée n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que, certains soirs, elle s'était prise à rêver que elle aussi était orpheline, elle voulut lui dire qu'elle avait impatiemment attendu sa lettre de Poudlard afin de pouvoir enfin prendre des distances par rapport à ses parents.

Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça.

« C'est merveilleux, Teddy. J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses ça, toi aussi. »

Elle se tenait légèrement derrière lui. Elle vit ses épaules secouées par les sanglots. Emue, elle prit sa main entre les siennes.

« Tu crois que, là où ils sont, ils pensent à moi ?

_ A chaque instant. Ils pensent à toi et ils sont fiers de toi. Et moi aussi, je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime comme tu es…

_ Comme je suis, hein ? »

Il dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque, sécha ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe.

« Comme je suis. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis moi-même alors comment peux-tu le savoir, toi ?

_ Tu es Teddy Lupin et…

_ Je porte les noms de mon père et de mon grand-père. Je n'ai connu ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis un métamorphomage, comme ma mère et elle non plus je ne l'ai pas connue ! J'appelle mon parrain oncle Harry pour faire comme tout le monde mais on n'est même pas de la même famille. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est ma grand-mère et une de vagues cousins qui pourrissent dans une cellule à Azkaban ! »

Il tourna les talons, reprit lentement la route vers le château.

« La majeure partie de ceux qui vivent encore dans ma famille sont des Mangemorts plus ou moins repentis. Comment veux-tu que je sache qui je suis ? »

Il s'arrêta net, fit face à Victoire. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri en constatant qu'il avait pris les traits de son propre visage.

« Je n'ai même pas de visage ! cracha-t-il en reprenant ses traits habituels. Je mime une vieille photo de mon père en essayant de lui ressembler le plus possible mais, si je le voulais, je pourrais avoir le visage de Voldemort.

_ Ne dis pas ça…

_ Je ne suis rien. Je suis un monstre. Trop sorcier pour vivre avec des moldus et trop bizarre pour vivre avec des sorciers.

_ Ta mère aussi était une métamorphomage et elle avait une vie sociale parfaitement normale.

_ Si ce n'est qu'elle était mariée à un loup-garou.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

La lycanthropie était, chez les Weasley, un sujet tabou. En effet, Bill Weasley avait été atrocement défiguré par Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou responsable de la lycanthropie du père de Teddy. Bill était devenu ce que l'on appelait un semi-métamorphe. Sans jamais subir de transformation, il changeait radicalement de comportement lorsque la lune était pleine. Depuis sa petite enfance, Victoire avait été sensible à la différence de son père.

« Teddy, tu ne peux pas reprocher à ta mère ce que tu es !

_ Je ne le reproche pas à ma mère. Je le reproche au destin, ou à Dieu ou à quiconque se vante d'avoir créer l'univers et les sorciers ! »

Il pleuvait franchement maintenant et tous deux se trouvaient encore à la lisière du Jardin de la Mémoire. Victoire sentait ses vêtements s'imbiber peu à peu d'eau. Elle inspira doucement, hocha la tête.

« Rentrons, tu veux ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Je commence à avoir froid. »

Teddy resta immobile, ses cheveux mouillés collés contre son front. Il avait l'air profondément malheureux. Victoire en avait mal au cœur pour lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter, l'aider à se sentir mieux mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans et ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. De l'eau s'engouffra dans le col de sa robe et elle se mit à frissonner.

Teddy baissa un instant la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je te demande pardon.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne peux pas te comprendre, tu as raison. »

Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais rien du tout. Personne.

_ Ce n'est pas juste que ça t'arrive à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_ Ils sont morts en essayant de m'offrir quelque chose, en essayant de donner à tous les sorciers de notre génération un monde sans peur et sans obscurité. Les parents d'oncle Harry, eux, ont été trahis par leur ami. Ils ont été tués par quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. »

Ils remontèrent le chemin vers le château, hâtant le pas jusqu'au pont suspendu où ils purent, enfin, se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Là, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un garçon de Poufsouffle si petit qu'il avait presque la taille d'un elfe de maison.

« Tu es Teddy Lupin ? »

Teddy fut surpris par la question.

« Euh… oui.

_ Le professeur Rockwell te cherche. Il dit qu'il t'attend dans son bureau. »

Teddy eut l'impression qu'une main fantôme s'enfonçait dans son ventre et tirait ses entrailles hors de lui. Il resta stupidement la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Voilà, le professeur Rockwell allait lui annoncer quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, murmura Victoire. Tu peux demander à en discuter avec McGonagall. »

Teddy observa d'un œil vide le garçon de Poufsouffle qui repartait en courant vers le château.

« Non. Je dois le faire. Si ils ont besoin de moi, je ne peux pas me défiler. »

Il se dirigea vers le château. A chaque pas, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui se détachait.

Le bureau du professeur Rockwell se trouvait au troisième étage. Le temps que Teddy y arrive, ses cheveux trempés avaient presque finis de sécher. Victoire l'avait laissé au niveau de la grande salle.

Il frappa à la porte, attendit que la voix grave du professeur lui dise d'entrer.

Il régnait dans le bureau une atmosphère angoissante. Toutes sortes d'objets traînaient ici et là dans un désordre effroyable. Des parchemins d'élèves se mêlaient à des affiches d'avis de recherche ou à des coupures de journaux. Sur le bureau, trônait un scrutoscope. Oncle Harry en avait un également, offert bien des années plus tôt par oncle Ron. L'objet était à peine fiable et tenait d'avantage de la décoration que de l'objet de défense magique. Celui de Rockwell était bien plus imposant. La peinture s'écaillait sur le dessus, dévoilant le cuivre à l'état brut.

« Asseyez-vous, monsieur Lupin. »

Teddy posa son sac de cours à ses pieds et s'installa sur l'unique chaise libre. Rockwell s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Sous ses cheveux grisonnants, il avait l'air d'un juge prêt à le condamner. Il l'observa fixement jusqu'à ce que Teddy commence à se sentir mal à l'aise et se mette à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

« J'ai entendu dire du Professeur McGonagall que vous étiez un métamorphomage. Je dois avouer que je l'ignorais totalement.

_ Je ne change pas souvent de visage. Ça gêne les gens. »

Rockwell acquiesça. Au cours de sa carrière d'auror, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer des métamorphomages. Leurs dons étaient stupéfiants. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de Nymphadora Tonks qui avait ainsi acquis la capacité de se dissimuler n'importe où. Et pourtant, la plupart du temps, elle gardait une apparence voyante, optant notamment pour une couleur de cheveux peu conventionnelle qui avait tiquer Cornelius Fudge une paire de fois.

Mais Rockwell n'avait pas rencontré que Tonks. Bartolomeus Crooksoul avait été l'un des premiers Mangemorts à qui il avait eu à faire. Il était tout jeune à l'époque, tout juste sorti de l'université. Diogène Rockwell, âgé de vingt et un ans était encore quelqu'un de naïf lorsqu'il avait décroché son contrat au ministère de la magie. Il avait été abusé par Crooksoul plus d'une dizaine de fois. Ce… monstre, avait pris l'habitude de prendre l'apparence d'employés du ministère pour infiltrer le bureau des aurors. C'était Maugrey Fol Œil lui-même qui avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Autant dire que Crooksoul avait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Rockwell croisa les bras. Quelque part, il avait gardé une certaine animosité pour les métamorphomages, jugeant leurs dons trop dangereux pour la société actuelle. Dolores Ombrage elle-même avait à un moment donné envisagé de les classer parmi les hybrides mais pour une raison que Rockwell n'avait jamais comprise, elle avait préféré axer sa campagne autour des centaures et des loups-garous.

« Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour votre école, monsieur Lupin ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. Au fond de ses yeux bruns, Rockwell y lut de l'incertitude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une explication lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

« C'est ouvert. »

Une élève de Serdaigle qui avait l'air d'être en sixième ou septième année fit son entrée, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle repoussa rapidement une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui retombait dans les yeux.

« Professeur Rockwell, le professeur McGonagall souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. Immédiatement. »

Rockwell jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy.

« Ne bougez pas monsieur Lupin. Je n'en ai que pour un instant. »

Le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers la porte mais juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna.

« Et s'il vous plaît, ne touchez à rien. »

Sur ce, il sortit.

Teddy s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Il patienta durant un long moment, allant ici et là dans le bureau du professeur Rockwell, jetant un œil à droite et à gauche sur tel ou tel instrument dont il ne comprenait absolument rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il patientait et le professeur n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être sur le point de revenir. Teddy avait manqué son heure d'étude des runes et allait très probablement manquer son cours de potion également.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rockwell lui donnerait certainement un mot d'excuse. Il pouvait aisément imaginer Victoire qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse et il avait bien envie d'aller la rassurer mais… pouvait-il partir ainsi ? Rockwell n'était pas réputé pour être le sorcier le plus compréhensif de Poudlard et Teddy n'avait pas envie d'être puni à cause de son impatience.

Et puis, un peu de solitude ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Teddy sortit le journal de son sac et avec la sensation que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il fit naître les lettres sur les pages jaunies.


	15. Septembre 1972

**Vendredi 1****er**** septembre 1972**

C'est le grand jour de la rentrée. Mes parents m'ont dit au-revoir à la maison et ont décidé, cette année, d'accompagner Pétunia dans son école (chacun son tour ont-ils dit). Le père de Severus a accepté (miraculeusement) de m'emmener à la gare de King's Cross. On a traversé le passage tout seul et on s'est installé dans un compartiment. On avait l'impression d'être les seuls à ne pas dire au-revoir à la famille. Nevaeh est venue nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Elle a bien grandi pendant les vacances. Elle me dépasse même d'une tête !

Voyage tranquille. J'ai croisé les garçons en allant aux toilettes. Eux aussi ont grandis mais Sirius reste le plus grand et Remus reste le plus petit. Cette année, on ne prend pas le bateau pour aller à l'école mais une calèche qui se déplace toute seule. Severus, Nevaeh et moi, on est monté tous les trois.

On a laissé Severus à la table de Serpentard et on s'est installé chez les Gryffondor. Du côté des professeurs, pas de nouveauté. Ce sont toujours les mêmes. Je suis contente que le professeur Slughorn soit toujours là.

Ensuite, ça a été la répartition des première année. Comme l'avait annoncé Sirius l'année dernière, son petit frère, Regulus, entre en première année. Le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard. Je me suis alors rappelée de ce qu'avait dit Sirius : toute sa famille était allée à Serpentard sauf lui. Visiblement, il fait vraiment exception. En passant à côté de lui, Regulus lui a fait un doigt d'honneur. Folle de rage, McGonagall a déjà retiré dix points pour Serpentard, ce qui a fait hurler de rire Sirius et James.

Après le repas. Comme demain c'est le week-end, nous avons deux jours pour nous habituer à nos nouvelles habitudes.

Mot de passe du portrait : Recueil de Poésie. La Grosse Dame était d'humeur bucolique ce soir.

On a réintégré le même dortoir que l'année dernière. Nous nous sommes naturellement répartis les lits selon le même schéma que l'année dernière.

**Samedi 2 septembre 1972**

Au petit déjeuner, McGonagall nous a donné nos emplois du temps. Lundi, journée calme : 9h00 – 12h00, 13h00 – 14h00. On aura bien le temps de réviser quand approcheront les examens. Mardi : 9h00 – 11h00, 14h00 – 16h00. Mercredi : 8h00 – 11h00, 13h00 – 14h00, 16h00 – 17h00. Jeudi : 8h00 – 10h00, 11h00 – 12h00, 13h00 – 15h00, 16h00 – 17h00. Vendredi : 8h00 – 11h00, 13h00 – 14h00, 16h00 – 17h00. Moi qui ai encore l'ancien emploi du temps en tête, ça va pas être facile de retenir le nouveau.

Mes cours de potions ne se feront plus avec les Serpentard mais avec les Poufsouffle. Severus et moi, on ne pourra plus continuer notre petit jeu de guerre. De toute façon, il gagne à tous les coups maintenant. Je serais avec les Serpentard pour défense contre les forces du mal et astronomie. J'ai l'impression que je ne verrai pas beaucoup Severus cette année.

**Dimanche 3 septembre 1972**

Lysander, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (maintenant en septième et dernière année) a décidé de commencer aujourd'hui les sélections des nouveaux joueurs. A ma grande surprise, il a pris James pour le poste d'attrapeur. Fallait entendre ce vantard dans la salle commune, comme quoi il avait été choisi parmi des centaines d'élèves. Mais quel menteur ! Ils étaient trois à postuler pour le poste d'attrapeur.

Autre nouvelle : le premier match de Quidditch est déjà annoncé, le 8 octobre, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Lysander a un mois pour entraîner ses nouveaux joueurs. Avec James, il lui aurait fallu une année complète.

**Lundi 4 septembre 1972**

Premier jour de classe. Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Arcanum. On continue le programme de l'année dernière par un bref rappel puis on enchaîne immédiatement sur le fonctionnement et la législation d'Azkaban. Ensuite, potions, le professeur Slughorn nous a fait une démonstration de potions hautement composée avec plus de cinq ingrédients. Je sens que ça va être difficile cette année. On continue avec botanique : les Lianes Etrangleuses. Un élève de Poufsouffle n'a pas écouté les conseils de Greentree et a failli être étouffé. Quand on approche une Liane Etrangleuse, il faut constamment garder un doigt appuyé sur la racine principale. Il faut être deux pour manipuler ça alors je me suis mise avec Nevaeh. Greentree a refusé que James et Sirius se mettent en binômes. Il a placé James avec Remus et Sirius avec Peter. Et enfin, astronomie, le professeur Coleman poursuit également son cours de l'année dernière avec l'étude des comètes.

**Mardi 5 septembre 1972**

Deuxième jour : enchantement. Le professeur Flitwick nous apprend le sort Accio. Histoire de la Magie, McCallum se lance dans l'histoire des persécutions des sorciers et sorcières lors de l'inquisition. Métamorphose dans l'après-midi, après les transformations d'objets inanimés en objets inanimés, on commence les objets animés en objets inanimés. Premier sujet : le scarabée à transformer en bouton. Le bouton de Peter, qui était encore muni de pattes, à traversé toute la pièce en courant sous les rires de James, Sirius et Remus. Fin de la journée, vol avec le professeur Windysky. Il n'a pas cessé de féliciter James pour son acceptation dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

**Mercredi 6 septembre 1972**

On commence la routine. Les devoirs tombent et on a moins en moins de temps pour s'amuser. Nevaeh a l'intention de travailler d'avantage cette année, aux résultats du dernier trimestre, elle avait obtenu un T et deux P. Ses parents l'ont privée de sortie pendant tout le mois de juillet. Pour son anniversaire (le 12 juillet), elle a dû rester enfermée chez elle.

**Jeudi 7 septembre 1972**

10 points pour Gryffondor grâce à James en leçon de vol. Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est le chouchou de Windysky.

**Vendredi 8 septembre 1972**

J'ai envoyé Houdini, mon hibou, à mes parents pour leur confirmer que la rentrée et la première semaine d'école s'est bien passé. D'après eux, Pétunia aussi a fait une bonne rentrée même si elle refuse toujours d'entendre parler de moi. Elle m'a ignoré pendant tout l'été, pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'on redevienne complices, comme avant que j'entre à Poudlard.

**Samedi 9 septembre 1972**

Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avec Severus. J'ai été étonnée d'y trouver les garçons avec toute une pile de parchemins griffonnés à côté d'eux. Ils se sont baptisés eux-mêmes les Maraudeurs. Je crois que ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de cesser leurs petites expéditions nocturnes hors de leur dortoir. On peut donc s'attendre à d'autres points en moins.

**Dimanche 10 septembre 1972**

McGonagall est venue chercher Remus dans la salle commune en fin de soirée. J'ai hésité à les suivre pour voir où ils vont mais l'heure d'interdiction de sortie va bientôt arriver et je n'ai pas envie du tout d'être punie.

**Lundi 11 septembre 1972**

Remus est absent. Les vacances d'été n'ont pas l'air de lui avoir été profitables. Si je me rappelle bien ce que m'a dit Dumbledore l'année dernière, on ne peut rien faire pour le soigner. Ça doit donc probablement vouloir dire qu'il est atteint d'une maladie incurable. A son âge… ça doit être plutôt dur pour ses parents.

**Mardi 12 septembre 1972**

L'été commence à se terminer. Les feuilles des arbres se mettent déjà à roussir. C'est dommage. Maintenant, il va pleuvoir jusqu'au mois de mai.

**Mardi 13 septembre 1972**

James et Sirius ont repris leur harcèlement sur Severus. Pendant le cours d'Astronomie, ils ont profité d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour secouer leurs plumes pleines d'encre au-dessus de son croquis sur les comètes, rajoutant plein d'étoiles tout partout. Lorsque Severus s'en est rendu compte, le cours était presque terminé. Il s'est dépêché de tout recopier mais, sincèrement, je doute qu'il s'en tire avec une bonne note.

**Jeudi 14 septembre 1972**

Du peu que j'ai pu voir de Regulus Black (le petit frère de Sirius) en le croisant dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Sirius lui au moins, il a de l'humour, même si c'est souvent mal placé ou mal dosé. Regulus ne doit pas avoir appris à rire ni a être poli. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius n'est pas très heureux qu'il soit à Poudlard cette année.

**Vendredi 15 septembre 1972**

J'ai enfin réussi un accio correct. Nevaeh, elle, n'a réussi à faire bouger son coussin que de dix ou vingt centimètres. Bien sûr, Sirius y arrive depuis un bon moment déjà et il ne se prive pas pour s'en vanter bien haut.

**Samedi 16 septembre 1972**

Encore deux familles de sorciers qui ont été massacrées. D'après la Gazette, il semblerait que toutes les attaques soient l'œuvre d'une seule et même personne. Mais le ministère reste confiant, les aurors sont sur le qui-vive.

**Dimanche 17 septembre 1972**

A la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu Remus et James demander à Madame Pince un livre sur les sorts de détection. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? Ce n'est pas au programme de cette année. Ils feraient mieux de se concentrer sur nos cours s'ils ne veulent pas être recalés à la fin de l'année.

**Lundi 18 septembre 1972**

Un élève de Poufsouffle a renversé le bocal contenant les véracrasses du professeur Slughorn. On a passé toute l'heure à les ramasser. En guise de punition, toute la classe devra écrire quinze centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation des véracrasse dans les divers philtres et potions du premier cycle.

**Mardi 19 septembre 1972**

Peter a un nouveau surnom lui aussi : Queudver. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi les autres l'appellent comme ça !

**Mercredi 20 septembre 1972**

Nevaeh est folle de jalousie. Lysander, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a une nouvelle petite amie. Il s'agit d'une élève de Gryffondor de septième année. J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner en lui disant qu'il était normal qu'il se trouve quelqu'un de son âge et qu'il n'allait certainement pas sortir avec une fille de deuxième année mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Tant pis pour elle.

**Jeudi 21 septembre 1972**

James a lancé un stupéfix sur sa Liane Etrangleuse et l'a tuée sur le coup. Greentree lui a enlevé 10 points pour maltraitance sur une plante innocente (pas tant que ça à mon avis.) Il devra également écrire trente centimètres de parchemin sur la maltraitance avérée des plantes magiques au Royaume-Uni. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le professeur Greentree pour une fois, James n'a fait que ce que tout le monde aurait aimé faire. Il faut dire également que s'il n'avait pas agi, la Liane Etrangleuse aurait probablement attrapé Remus qui était en bien mauvaise posture à ce moment-là mais ça, Greentree n'a pas voulu l'entendre.

**Vendredi 22 septembre 1972**

Severus a eu un T en astronomie à cause de James et Sirius. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire de toute l'heure qu'il les détestait. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air de préparer de vengeance.

**Samedi 23 septembre 1972**

Et voilà, Sirius aussi a hérité d'un surnom : Patmol. J'en suis donc venue à la conclusion que les garçons (les Maraudeurs comme ils aiment se faire appeler) vivent dans un monde fantasmagorique complètement à part et que leur place se trouve à Sainte Mangouste dans une nouvelle aile spécialement créée pour eux.

**Dimanche 24 septembre 1972**

Je ne suis pas mécontente d'arriver au week-end pour souffler un peu. Cette année est bien plus difficile que la première. J'aurais aimé me détendre un peu en allant me promener à Pré-Au-Lard mais je n'aurais le droit d'y aller que l'année prochaine. J'ai drôlement hâte. En parlant de ça, James et Peter sont entrés dans la salle commune les bras chargés de boîtes de chocogrenouilles et de dragées surprises de Berty Crochue, comme s'ils étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard eux-aussi. Pourtant les deuxième année ne peuvent pas sortir, Rusard a dû y veiller. Quand j'ai demandé des explications à James, il s'est contenté de me faire un clin d'œil et de me dire « t'inquiète » en me fourrant une boîte de chocogrenouilles dans les mains.

**Lundi 25 septembre 1972**

En défense contre les forces du mal, nous passons maintenant aux fantômes et aux conditions pour en devenir un. Comme travail, nous devons interroger le fantôme de notre maison. Lorsque Nevaeh et moi on est allé voir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la même question. Il a donc donné rendez-vous à tout le monde à 20h dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour nous faire un compte-rendu de sa mort. Il paraît que Mimi Geignarde, elle, était tellement vexée que personne ne lui ait posé de questions qu'elle en a inondé ses toilettes.

**Mardi 26 septembre 1972**

La Gazette du sorcier a publié ce matin un grand article sur la résurgence de la magie noire. Quand j'ai eu fini de lire, Severus m'a emprunté mon journal pour découper l'article et le mettre dans son sac. Il avait l'air assez satisfait.

**Mercredi 27 septembre 1972**

Après que son bureau ait été bombardé de bombabouses (pas la peine de dire qui sont les fautifs, ils sont quatre et dorment dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année), le concierge, Argus Rusard, a décidé que chaque élève trouvé en possession d'au moins une bombabouse devra balayer les couloirs pendant une heure. Dumbledore a donné son accord.

**Jeudi 28 septembre 1972**

Houdini est malade. Le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui enseigne soin aux créatures magiques, a accepté de le prendre en pension dans son bureau le temps de le remettre sur pattes. Je suis quand même drôlement inquiète pour lui.

**Vendredi 29 septembre 1972**

Deux élèves de première année ont été assommés par le saule cogneur. Au repas du midi, le professeur Dumbledore a bien rappelé qu'il était formellement interdit de s'approcher de cet arbre. Je me souviens avoir été moi-même assommée l'année dernière, je n'ai pas très envie de répéter cette expérience.

**Samedi 30 septembre 1972**

Voilà, le premier mois d'école touche à sa fin.


	16. Octobre 1972

**Dimanche 1****er**** octobre 1972**

Aujourd'hui, je m'offre un peu de repos. J'ai passé l'après-midi d'hier à boucler mes devoirs pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps tranquille. Dieu, que ça fait du bien ! Nos garçons de paris (qui sont en cinquième année maintenant) sont venus voir Nevaeh pour le match Serpentard – Gryffondor. Elle a mis 2 gallions sur l'équipe de Gryffondor, même si elle n'est pas sûre du tout que James sera capable d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

**Lundi 2 octobre 1972**

50 points de moins pour Sirius ! Je le déteste ! Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il a pointé sa baguette sur Severus et a essayé de lui lancer un maléfice. Selon lui, c'était un bon exemple, pour voir s'il allait se transformer en fantôme. Remus a réussi à dévier son bras à la dernière seconde et le tir de Sirius n'a emporté qu'une partie du grand tableau noir. Arcanum était rouge de rage. Elle en a presque craché des flammes. Sirius passera une heure de retenue tous les soirs dans son bureau pendant une semaine.

**Mardi 3 octobre 1972**

Le professeur Windysky a fait un cours spécial pour entraîner James au match de Quidditch de dimanche. A peu de choses près, on a pu faire ce qu'on voulait pendant que lui lançait des petites balles à James.

**Mercredi 4 octobre 1972**

Peter a saigné du nez pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blanc de toute ma vie. Mais je crois que c'est à cause de Sirius qui lui a dit que s'il ne se mettait pas le nez au-dessus d'une flammes de bougie pour cautériser, il allait se vider de son sang.

**Jeudi 5 octobre 1972**

Au programme de potions : potion de ratatinage. Je ne pense pas que Slughorn ait eu une bonne idée. Sirius et James en étaient tout excités à l'idée d'en faire boire un flacon à Severus.

**Vendredi 6 octobre 1972**

Regulus et Bellatrix Black, le frère et la cousine de Sirius (première et cinquième année) ont menacé Sirius dans un couloir entre deux cours. Bien qu'il ait fait le fier sur le coup, il n'est pas très rassuré. Ses copains se sont proposés de monter une garde rapprochée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, trois gamins de douze ans face à un groupe de cinquième année ?

**Samedi 7 octobre 1972**

Il pleut à verse. Et voilà, fin du beau temps. Regulus et Bellatrix ont mis leur menace à exécution. Ils ont attrapé les Maraudeurs près de la tour de l'horloge. Sept contre quatre, c'était drôlement inégal. Je n'ai pas vu le combat mais j'ai entendu dire d'autres élèves que les garçons se sont drôlement bien défendus. Surtout Remus qui n'a même pas fait usage de sa baguette mais qui a essayé de mordre et de griffer. Conclusion : les garçons ont passé la moitié de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie et l'autre moitié dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'après Peter, Regulus, Bellatrix et le reste de leur groupe ont écopé d'un mois de retenue.

**Dimanche 8 octobre 1972**

Premier match de Quidditch de l'année. J'avais cru que James serait nerveux, eh bien non ! Il paradait comme un coq ! Le match a été fabuleux. Les Serpentard se sont fait écraser. Résultat : 50 à 240 en faveur de Gryffondor. James a été fantastique. Il a attrapé le Vif d'Or pile au bon moment et avec une telle dextérité… J'en ai presque été jalouse de le voir voler comme ça.

**Lundi 9 octobre 1972**

Remus est malade. Je me suis portée volontaire pour lui prendre ses devoirs mais Sirius s'était déjà désigné. Il a dit que l'année dernière, il se partageait la tache avec James et Peter et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change maintenant. Le professeur Arcanum qui assurait notre premier cours de la journée a été tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Je suis déçue, j'avais espéré pouvoir interroger Remus en lui donnant ses devoirs. Si jamais je vais le voir à l'infirmerie, James et Sirius vont encore crier au mariage.

**Mardi 10 octobre 1972**

Je suis perplexe. Je me suis blessée au poignet en cours de vol. En allant à l'infirmerie, j'espérais gagner quelques secondes pour parler avec Remus mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Le temps que Mademoiselle Pomfresh aille chercher ce qu'il faut pour me soigner dans son bureau, j'ai jeté un œil dans tous les lits. Ils étaient tous vides. Si Remus n'est pas à l'infirmerie, où est-il donc ? Peut-être dans son dortoir ?

J'ai donc trouvé un stratagème pour vérifier. Pendant le cours d'astronomie, je me suis arrangée pour prendre le livre de Peter en même temps que le mien. J'ai fait semblant de ne m'en rendre compte qu'au soir et je suis allé le lui rendre dans son dortoir. Sirius et James ont sifflé en me voyant entrer. J'ai bien regardé partout en rendant le livre à Peter : Remus n'est pas là non plus. Qu'est-il donc devenu ?

**Mercredi 11 octobre 1972**

Pendant le cours d'enchantement, j'ai entendu James et Sirius parler d'un cerf et d'un chien. Que Sirius ait un chien chez lui, ce ne serait pas étonnant ni anormal, mais James, un cerf ? Je crois qu'il ne se rend même plus compte maintenant qu'il raconte n'importe quoi !

Jeudi 12 octobre 1972

Remus est de retour avec un splendide œil au beurre noir. Ses copains l'ont appelé Panda pendant toute la journée. Au soir, Mademoiselle Pomfresh le lui avait fait disparaître.

**Vendredi 13 octobre 1972**

Le professeur Slughorn a profité de la superstition du vendredi 13 pour nous faire faire une potion contre le mauvais œil. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile. A la fin du cours, Slughorn m'a quand même dit que ma potion, à l'examen de BUSE, valait un A, peut-être même un E.

**Samedi 14 octobre 1972**

Prochain match de Quidditch : le 12 novembre, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor partent confiants.

**Dimanche 15 octobre 1972**

Je n'ai pas vu Severus de la journée. Il a préféré travailler sur ses devoirs tranquillement dans la salle commune de sa maison.

**Lundi 16 octobre 1972**

Arcanum parle déjà des examens de fin de trimestre qui auront lieu du 14 au 20 décembre. J'en conclue donc que les vacances commenceront le 21. Je me demande où mes parents vont vouloir aller en vacances cette année.

**Mardi 17 octobre 1972**

Ça y est ! Mon scarabée est devenu un véritable bouton ! Il est encore noir et la classe ce serait de réussir à lui donner une autre couleur. Sirius a réussi à le faire rouge et jaune, comme les couleurs de Gryffondor. James, lui, en a fait un avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

**Mercredi 18 octobre 1972**

10 points en moins pour James qui a fait sauter une chocogrenouille depuis le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

**Jeudi 19 octobre 1972**

Le professeur Gobe-Planche m'a enfin rendu Houdini. Il est entièrement remis de sa grippe de hibou. J'étais tellement contente de le voir revenir que je lui ai immédiatement donné du Miamhibou.

**Vendredi 20 octobre 1972**

Peeves, le poltergeist de l'école, a entièrement saccagé la salle d'enchantement pendant la nuit. Le professeur Flitwick en tremblait de rage. Nous avons donc commencé notre premier cour en remettant tout en ordre, ce qui nous a permis d'apprendre quelques sorts de ménage et de nettoyage. Ce n'est jamais inutile.

**Samedi 21 octobre 1972**

Severus a gagné 30 points pour sa maison en créant sa propre potion cette semaine. J'aimerai bien savoir en faire autant.

**Dimanche 22 octobre 1972**

Je planche sur mon devoir de botanique. Ces fichues lianes étrangleuses auront ma peau !

**Lundi 23 octobre 1972**

Les arbres ont presque entièrement perdu leurs feuilles maintenant. Je trouve que le parc a un petit côté tristounet.

**Mardi 24 octobre 1972**

En histoire de la magie, nous travaillons maintenant sur la création et les développements de la poudre de cheminette. McCallum nous a prévenu que pour l'examen, il nous faudrait connaître par cœur l'ordre et la date d'arrivée de chaque pays dans le développement du réseau. Des dates, des dates, encore des dates, je commence à en avoir assez !

**Mercredi 25 octobre 1972**

Le grand-père de Nevaeh est décédé cette nuit. Je suis très triste pour elle. Elle a passé la journée à pleurer. Ils avaient l'air très proches.

**Jeudi 26 octobre 1972**

Il a tellement plu ces derniers jours que le lac a débordé, noyant une partie du parc. Le professeur Dumbledore a mobilisé les professeurs en fin de soirée pour dégager le saule cogneur. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Au contraire, si les élèves ne peuvent pas l'approcher, il ne pourront pas avoir d'accident.

**Vendredi 27 octobre 1972**

Il y a un vent terrible aujourd'hui. Le cours d'astronomie a dû se faire dans une classe libre au premier étage. Coleman dit que ce serait dangereux de rester ainsi au sommet de la tour. Un élève pourrait tomber. Sirius a eu 10 points de moins en disant que ce serait bien si c'était Severus.

**Samedi 28 octobre 1972**

Nevaeh se sent un peu consolé de la mort de son grand-père parce que Lysander, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, a rompu d'avec sa petite-amie ce matin. Elle est sûre que c'est parce qu'il a des vues sur une autre fille et elle croise les doigts pour que ce soit elle. Il m'a l'air d'être un drôle de coureur de jupon celui-là. Je me demande si elle s'en rend compte.

**Dimanche 29 octobre 1972**

Le professeur McGonagall a annoncé au souper que si le temps ne s'arrange pas, il faudra annuler le prochain match de Quidditch. Elle a été huée par presque tous les élèves. Elle les a calmé en leur disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une précaution et qu'il restait encore quinze jours, que d'ici là, le temps serait peut-être remis.

**Lundi 30 octobre 1972**

Hagrid, le garde chasse, a passé la journée à décorer la grande salle pour Halloween.

**Mardi 31 octobre 1972**

Les fantômes des quatre maisons, plus Peeves, ont passé leur soirée à faire peur aux élèves de première année en l'honneur d'Halloween. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un sac rempli de bonbons et de chocolats que j'ai partagé avec Nevaeh.


	17. Novembre 1972

**Mercredi 1****er**** novembre 1972**

La grippe sévit. Peter et James sont à l'infirmerie ainsi que deux filles de première année.

**Jeudi 2 novembre 1972**

Sans James en cours, Sirius est un peu plus calme. Mais à peine.

**Vendredi 3 novembre 1972**

Severus aussi a attrapé la grippe. Il paraît que l'infirmerie ne désemplit pas. On raconte même que le professeur d'étude des moldus est elle aussi malade.

**Samedi 4 novembre 1972**

Remus est contaminé. Il est entièrement paniqué. Mademoiselle Pomfresh a dû lui donner de quoi se calmer.

**Dimanche 5 novembre 1972**

Sirius est tout seul. Tous ses copains sont malades. Par pitié, j'ai accepté de passer la journée avec lui. Il n'est pas si mauvais finalement. Enfin, il n'est pas si mauvais lorsque James ne se trouve pas avec lui. J'ai passé la journée à rire de ses blagues. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Du coup, Severus a fait la tête, il m'a accusé de « traiter avec l'ennemi ». Enfin quoi, je peux quand même passer la journée avec qui je veux, non ?

**Lundi 6 novembre 1972**

Peter a quitté l'infirmerie. Il a l'air plus que ravi d'être seul avec Sirius. Il déploie des trésors d'imagination pour être aussi plaisantin que James. Il faut avouer qu'il fait la plupart du temps pire que mieux et qu'il a déjà perdu 30 points pour Gryffondor en plus d'avoir récolté quatre retenues.

**Mardi 7 novembre 1972**

En allant porter les devoirs à l'une des filles de mon dortoir, je me suis rendue compte que Remus avait encore disparu. Quant à James, encore obligé de garder le lit, il est resté accroché à la fenêtre toute la soirée, regardant désespérément le parc.

**Mercredi 8 novembre 1972**

Severus a quitté l'infirmerie, à sa plus grande joie car James a essayé de lui faire avaler de la cire de bougie.

**Jeudi 9 novembre 1972**

Il y a encore du vent et de la pluie mais le temps s'améliore. Tout le monde croise les doigts pour que le match de dimanche ne soit pas annulé.

**Vendredi 10 novembre 1972**

James est revenu en cours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en aussi bonne forme. Quant à Remus, il a soudainement réintégré sa place à l'infirmerie.

**Samedi 11 novembre 1972**

J'ai terminé la boîte de bonbons et de chocolats que m'avaient envoyé mes parents. Je me suis sentie mal toute la journée.

**Dimanche 12 novembre 1972**

Deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor sont décidés à arracher la coupe à Serdaigle cette année. Ça va être du sport, je ne dis que ça.

Issue du match : 150 points contre 120 en faveur de Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor n'ont pas marqué un seul but mais James a sauvé son équipe en attrapant le Vif d'Or avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il a été acclamé en véritable héros. Pour l'instant donc, Gryffondor garde la tête du classement. Mais il y aura encore beaucoup de matchs à jouer avant de pouvoir remporter la coupe.

Prochain match annoncé : le 21 janvier. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 13 novembre 1972**

Chaque fois qu'il croise quelqu'un dans un couloir, James a droit à des félicitations. Ça commence à me porter sur les nerfs et je devine que ses copains aussi en ont un peu marre.

**Mardi 14 novembre 1972**

J'ai perdu mon livre de métamorphose ! J'ai passé toute ma soirée à fouiller le dortoir et la salle commune, j'ai même demandé à Remus de regarder si un de ses copains n'avait pas pris mon livre par erreur. A onze heures, j'ai dû me résigner à aller me coucher mais j'étais au bord des larmes. Si j'envoie un message à mes parents pour qu'ils m'achètent un nouveau livre, je vais avoir droit à des remontrances.

**Mercredi 15 novembre 1972**

Toujours pas retrouvé mon livre. S'il n'est pas revenu pour samedi, j'enverrai Houdini à mes parents.

**Jeudi 16 novembre 1972**

Mon livre est de retour ! C'était un élève de Poufsouffle qui me l'avait pris par erreur ! Il me l'a rendu cette après-midi avec toutes ses excuses. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui crier dessus. Par principe.

**Vendredi 17 novembre 1972**

Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus de match de Quidditch de prévu avant le mois de janvier, il pleut à seaux ! Le parc est complètement noyé, sauf le côté du saule cogneur que le professeur Greentree entretient. C'est amusant quand même qu'il soit le seul arbre du parc dont on prenne réellement soin.

**Samedi 18 novembre 1972**

James est tombé dans les escaliers, il a cassé ses lunettes. Mademoiselle Pomfresh lui rappelé le sort Reparo pour le cas où ça se reproduirait.

**Dimanche 19 novembre 1972**

Enfin, Severus ne me fait plus la tête. Mais il continue, de temps à autre, à m'appeler traîtresse.

**Lundi 20 novembre 1972**

J'ai entendu James mentionner « le problème de fourrure de Remus ». Je me demande bien de quoi il parlait. D'un lapin ou d'un chien particulièrement méchant peut-être. En tout cas, l'expression a beaucoup fait rire les autres.

**Mardi 21 novembre 1972**

Au tableau d'affichage, les vacances ont été annoncées : le 21 décembre, comme je m'en étais doutée.

**Mercredi 22 novembre 1972**

Le cours de vol a été annulé à cause du mauvais temps. Dans une classe libre, Windysky nous a parlé des matchs de Quidditch les plus phénoménaux de toute l'histoire de la magie. James était quand même très déçu de ne pas avoir pu monter sur un balais.

**Jeudi 23 novembre 1972**

Lysander s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie : une élève de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Nevaeh est retombée dans la déprime.

**Vendredi 24 novembre 1972**

Il fait glacial dans les couloirs où il n'y a pas de cheminée. Au moins, plus personne n'y traîne et il est facile d'y circuler. Seuls les garçons, les Maraudeurs, s'amusent à en faire le tour, parchemins et plume à la main. Peut-être qu'ils recherchent un trésor.

**Samedi 25 novembre 1972**

Nevaeh et moi nous sommes inscrites au club d'échecs. Nous ne sommes pas passionnées mais au moins, nous pouvons jouer dans la salle d'enchantement, bien au chaud. Et à la fin de chaque séance, les joueurs sont invités à prendre un chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries.

**Dimanche 26 novembre 1972**

Les parents de Nevaeh lui ont envoyé d'urgence une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Les siennes se sont fendues hier dans la soirée. Avec tout ce qu'il pleut, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec ça.

**Lundi 27 novembre 1972**

Durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius a demandé à Arcanum de nous parler des lieux incartables. Le cours a été particulièrement intéressant. Nous avons appris que Poudlard en faisait partie. Ce qui signifie que personne ne peut situer l'école sur une carte. Je leur ai trouvé quand même un drôle d'air satisfait aux garçons quand ils ont entendu ça.

**Mardi 28 novembre 1972**

Il me tarde d'être en vacances. J'ai hâte de revoir ma famille. Courage, plus qu'un mois.

**Mercredi 29 novembre 1972**

Trop de nuages, trop de pluie et trop de vent pour continuer les cours d'astronomie dans la tour. Le professeur Coleman nous a annoncé qu'elle tiendrait ses cours dans l'une des salles vides du premier étage (la salle 11) jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier. Nous sommes donc dispensés d'aller au cours avec nos télescopes. En voilà une bonne idée, ce sera moins lourd dans nos sacs.

**Jeudi 30 novembre 1972**

Cours spécial de botanique, dans le parc inondé et empli de boue, nous avons recherché des limaces d'hiver qui permettent le développement de certaines plantes magiques. C'était dégoûtant. Surtout lorsque Sirius a lancé une limace gluante dans les cheveux d'une fille de Serdaigle.


	18. Décembre 1972

**Vendredi 1****er**** décembre 1972**

Dernière ligne droite avant les vacances. Avant les examens aussi.

**Samedi 2 décembre 1972**

Les examens de fin de trimestre commencent le jeudi 14, j'entame mes révisions.

**Dimanche 3 décembre 1972**

Afin de passer plus de temps à réviser, j'ai décidé de ne plus aller au club d'échecs du samedi après-midi. J'y retournerai à la rentrée. Nevaeh a décidé de m'accompagner mais c'est de mauvaise grâce.

**Lundi 4 décembre 1972**

Le professeur Greentree a passé tout son temps libre à dégager l'accès au saule cogneur. A chaque cour, Remus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vérifier ses progressions. A moins qu'il ne projette de devenir professeur de botanique, je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'intéresse.

**Mardi 5 décembre 1972**

En histoire de la magie, on entame les révisions. Ce n'est pas du luxe, contrairement à ce que dit Sirius. Avec des résultats comme les siens, moi non plus je ne m'inquièterai pas de trop.

**Mercredi 6 décembre 1972**

Nouvelle absence de Remus. Choisit bien son moment, lui, encore une fois.

**Jeudi 7 décembre 1972**

Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que les examens commencent la semaine prochaine.

**Vendredi 8 décembre 1972**

Un groupe de moldu a été assassiné par un sorcier. Encore une fois, le nom du coupable n'est pas mentionné. C'est tout de même très bizarre, on dirait que le ministère le protège ou alors fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

**Samedi 9 décembre 1972**

Je me suis énervée sur les garçons qui faisaient un boucan de tous les diables dans la salle commune. Pas moyens de réviser ! Je sais que les résultats de James et de Sirius sont excellents et que ceux de Remus sont plutôt très bons mais Peter, lui, a quelques difficultés dans certaines matières. S'il ne veut pas reprendre des cours de rattrapage, il ferait mieux de plonger le nez dans ses parchemins.

**Dimanche 10 décembre 1972**

La défense contre les forces du mal est définitivement la matière dans laquelle j'ai le plus de problème. J'espère que cette année, je ne vais pas devoir prendre des leçons supplémentaires.

**Lundi 11 décembre 1972**

Je n'ai presque plus d'ongles à force de me les ronger.

**Mardi 12 décembre 1972**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou, cette année nous passerons Noël en Italie.

**Mercredi 13 décembre 1972**

A chaque heure de cours qui passe, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié encore plus de choses qu'à la précédente.

**Jeudi 14 décembre 1972**

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Aujourd'hui, vol et botanique.

**Vendredi 15 décembre 1972**

Défense contre les forces du mal et enchantement.

**Samedi 16 décembre 1972**

Révisions, révisions, révisions.

**Dimanche 17 décembre 1972**

J'ai mal à la tête à force d'essayer d'y faire rentrer un maximum de choses.

**Lundi 18 décembre 1972**

Potions et astronomie.

**Mardi 19 décembre 1972**

Histoire de la magie.

**Mercredi 20 décembre 1972**

Métamorphose. Voilà, le dernier jour est terminé. Je me sens soudainement soulagée.

**Jeudi 21 décembre 1972**

Je suis à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour mes vacances en Italie. J'ai hâte de voir Rome, Venise ou n'importe quelle autre ville. Je me sens d'humeur tellement légère que je me demande si je n'arriverais pas à voler sans même monter sur un balais. Il paraît que c'est possible, après tout.


	19. Chapitre 5 : La Proposition

_**CHAPITRE 5 : LA PROPOSITION**_

Teddy venait tout juste de manquer son dernier cour de la journée lorsque le professeur Rockwell revint à son bureau. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air surpris de constater que le garçon était toujours à la même place.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Une affaire importante, je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt. »

Mais Teddy se doutait bien que le professeur avait fini par l'oublier. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait dû retourner en cours en constatant qu'il ne revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête ?

Rockwell avait l'air exténué. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, se prit un moment la tête entre les mains.

« Mais je suis content de voir que vous m'avez attendu. Nous avons besoin de vous plus que de n'importe qui d'autre, monsieur Lupin.

_ Nous ? »

Teddy ferma délicatement le journal de Lily Evans et le glissa dans son sac entre son livre de potion et son livre d'histoire de la magie, là où il ne risquait pas de s'abîmer. Déjà que certaines pages étaient tachées d'orange, comme si quelqu'un y avait renversé son jus de citrouille.

« L'école, monsieur Lupin. Votre oncle a dû vous parler des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oncle Harry ? Oui, il a toujours des tas d'histoires à nous raconter. »

Rockwell acquiesça. Il n'en doutait pas. Harry Potter avait commencé la grande odyssée de sa vie, mondialement connue, à l'âge de un an. Au cours des six années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, il en avait vu plus que la moitié des aurors du pays. Et puis, il avait mis en échec Lord Voldemort lui-même.

« Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tous disparu. »

Teddy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça, je le savais déjà. Mais ceux qui ne sont pas à Azkaban se cachent.

_ Pas tous. Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons toutes les raisons de croire que certains se cachent à Poudlard. »

Teddy en eut le souffle coupé. Il savait que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous disparus parce que son oncle Harry le lui en avait déjà parlé. Il lui avait d'ailleurs recommandé de bien faire attention à lui lorsqu'il se rendait à Pré-Au-Lard. En tant que fils d'auror et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et en tant que proche de Harry Potter lui-même, il était une cible de choix pour ceux qui voulait récupérer leur gloire du passé.

« Chez les Serpentard, vous voulez dire ? »

Rockwell braqua son regard sur celui de l'adolescent.

« Chez les Serpentard, oui, mais pas seulement. »

Teddy se tortura les méninges pour suivre la pensée du professeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils et lut dans les de Rockwell qu'il avait compris.

« Vous pensez qu'un membre du personnel est un Mangemort ?

_ Et plus précisément, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un professeur.

_ Et vous voulez que je fasse parler les professeurs ? »

Peu à peu, les plans de l'ancien auror commençaient à se dessiner dans l'esprit du garçon.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les questionner vous-même parce qu'il savent que vous êtes un ancien auror.

_ J'ai essayé d'entretenir le mystère le plus longtemps possible mais l'information a fini par se répandre parmi les élèves. »

Teddy ne savait pas qui avait lancé la rumeur mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, il en avait entendu parler au début de sa deuxième année.

« Et donc vous voulez que je me fasse passer pour un nouvel élève et que j'interroge les membres du personnel. »

Teddy se frotta distraitement le menton.

« Je ne maîtrise pas bien mes dons parce que je ne les utilise pas souvent. Victoire dit que quand je change les traits de mon visage, on me reconnaît.

_ Il est impératif que personne ne puisse vous reconnaître. Pas même mademoiselle Weasley. »

Rockwell laissa passer une seconde de silence.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous faire passer pour un nouvel élève. C'était bien ce que j'avais eu l'intention de vous demander mais le professeur McGonagall m'en a dissuadé. Selon elle, ça pourrait nuire à votre scolarité. »

Teddy hocha la tête. Sa grand-mère lui aurait certainement dit la même chose.

« Vous ne devrez mener vos enquête que lorsque vous serez à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume sur son bureau et se mit à écrire rapidement. Puis il le secoua afin de permettre à l'encre de sécher plus rapidement.

« Montrez ceci à Monsieur Rusard lorsque vous aurez besoin de sortir. Exceptionnellement, vous serez le seul élève de quatrième année autorisé à quitter l'école lorsque bon vous semblera. Même pendant les jours de cours. »

Il tendit le parchemin à Teddy. Il lui donnait en effet l'autorisation de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard à tout moment, jours de la semaine et heures de la nuit inclus. Teddy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les Maraudeurs auraient très probablement adoré avoir ce parchemin entre leurs mains. Ç'aurait été pour eux la porte ouverte à tous les vices.

Teddy retint de justesse un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il préférait ne pas montrer à Rockwell que l'idée de sortir quand bon lui semblait l'intéressait particulièrement. Il glissa le parchemin dans son sac, sous la couverture de carnet de Lily Evans.

« Qui dois-je surveiller plus particulièrement ? »

Rockwell ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il devait sûrement s'interroger sur le bien fondé de cette mission. Pouvait-il réellement la confier à un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, perturbé psychologiquement ?

« Je ne peux pas influencer vos investigations, monsieur Lupin. Vous devez découvrir la vérité et non essayer de confirmer mes soupçons. »

Rockwell se leva. Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Teddy fit de même. En lui se mêlaient la fierté et la peur.

« Vous viendrez me faire votre rapport tous les vendredi après notre cour de Métamorphose. »

Rockwell tendit la main. Teddy hésita un court instant avant de, finalement, la lui serrer.

« Bonne chance.

_ Merci professeur.

_ Et, s'il vous-plaît, ne mêlait pas miss Weasley à cette histoire. Si je ne suis pas disponible, les professeurs McGonagall et Londubat pourront vous donner un coup de main. Mademoiselle Pomfresh est également au courant. »

Teddy hissa la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et quitta le bureau. La journée était passée sans qu'il s'en rende compte et le château était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il traversa le troisième étage, monta directement dans son dortoir.

L'ampleur de la mission qui lui avait été confiée lui pesait sur l'estomac. Il était donc inutile de descendre jusqu'à la grande salle. Quant à Victoire… à l'heure qu'il était, elle avait probablement déjà rejoint son propre dortoir. Teddy hésita à lui faire parvenir un message mais il se ravisa. Un hibou serait trop voyant.

Il laissa son sac tomber sur son lit et entreprit de se déshabiller.

« Victoire t'a cherché toute la journée. »

Thomas Longlang était l'un de ses camarades de classe. Teddy et lui n'étaient pas particulièrement amis mais ils ne se détestaient pas non plus.

« J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Rockwell.

_ Toute la journée ? Même pendant les cours ? »

Teddy acquiesça tout en enfilant son pyjama.

« Faut croire qu'il voulait me donner le double de travail. Je vais devoir tout rattraper. »

Longlang acquiesça. Il resta planté sur place. Teddy lui signifia qu'il ne souhaitait plus discuter en tirant les rideaux de son lit. Il s'installa confortablement contre son oreiller, prit le journal de Lily et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara alors de lui. Il avait la sensation de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver de vieux amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps.

Il alluma sa baguette et pointa le bord supérieur de la page.

« S'il te plaît, Lily, dis m'en plus. »

Alors les mots commencèrent à se dessiner, esquissant comme une caresse sur l'esprit de Teddy.


	20. Janvier 1973

**Mercredi 3 janvier 1973**

Fin des vacances, c'est allé beaucoup trop vite. A ma grande surprise, Remus n'est pas revenu avec le Poudlard Express. J'ai entendu James dire aux autres qu'il ne reviendra que dimanche. Son père le conduira à Pré-Au-Lard et le professeur McGonagall viendra l'escorter jusqu'à l'école. Je suis perplexe.

Nouveau mot de passe : Gin Tonique. On dirait que la Grosse Dame ne s'est pas encore débarrassée de ses excès des fêtes.

**Jeudi 4 janvier 1973**

Jour des résultats. Défense contre les forces du mal : E. Botanique : E. Histoire de la magie : D. Tout juste pour les rattrapages. Métamorphose : D. Idem. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourtant j'avais réussi à transformer mon scarabée en bouton bien avant l'examen. Je suis sûre que McGonagall a vu la paire d'antennes que j'avais pourtant essayé de cacher. Vol : E. Potions : E. Apparemment, je cartonne aux E cette année. Bon, pour le moment, je ne passerai pas de rattrapages. C'est déjà un premier poids d'enlevé. Mais les résultats ne sont pas tous arrivés.

**Vendredi 5 janvier 1973**

Enchantement : A. Astronomie : O. Youpi ! Pas une seule heure de rattrapage ! Bien entendu, je n'ai eu qu'un seul O contrairement à Sirius qui en a eu 6 et à James qui en a eu 5. Héhé, Nevaeh ira toute seule aux rattrapages d'histoire de la magie et de potions.

**Samedi 6 janvier 1973**

Retour au club d'échecs bien qu'il commence à faire moins froid. J'ai essayé de convaincre Severus de s'y inscrire mais il m'a dit qu'il se fichait pas mal des échecs.

**Dimanche 7 janvier 1973**

Remus est rentré. Sirius, James et Peter se sont chargés de lui donner ses résultats. Quatre O, deux E et deux A. J'aimerais bien avoir des résultats comme ça. Discrètement et en toute innocence, j'ai essayé de le faire parler sur la raison de son absence, il a haussé les épaules mais n'a rien dit.

**Lundi 8 janvier 1973**

Nouveau trimestre, nouveau cours de botanique, nouvelle plante. Après les lianes étrangleuses (tout le monde était ravi de passer à autre chose) nous nous sommes mis aux mandragores. Au fait, j'ai déjà dit que je détestais Sirius Black ? Il a dit que c'était dommage que les cours de botanique se fassent avec les Serdaigle et pas avec les Serpentard parce qu'il aurait aimé enlever les protèges-oreilles de Severus pour voir ce que ça faisait.

**Mardi 9 janvier 1973**

C'est l'anniversaire de Severus. Après les cours, on s'est donné rendez-vous dans la grande salle pour que je puisse lui donner son cadeau : un alambic en cristal que j'ai acheté chez un alchimiste à Rome. Comme je sais que potions est sa matière préférée (comme moi) j'ai pensé que ça lui plairait. Il était très content.

**Mercredi 10 janvier 1973**

Je suis choquée ! Plus que choquée ! Traumatisée ! Je suis allée dans le dortoir des garçons ce soir pour rendre à James son livre de métamorphose que j'avais pris par inadvertance (véridique, je le jure !) et je suis arrivée juste au moment où Remus se déshabillait. Il me tournait le dos, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a pas vue entrer. Il était en train d'enlever sa chemise. Il a de grandes cicatrices dans le dos et une horrible marque de morsure sur l'épaule gauche. On dirait presque qu'elle vient juste d'être faite, si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Quand il a remarqué ma présence, il s'est dépêché de remettre sa chemise. « Tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ? qu'il a dit. Je peux compter sur toi, Lily ? » A qui veut-il que je raconte ça de toute façon ?

**Jeudi 11 janvier 1973**

La neige qui était tombée pendant les vacances est en train de fondre. J'attends le printemps avec impatience. Parfois, je me dis qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour être comme les marmottes et dormir pendant tout l'hiver.

**Vendredi 12 janvier 1973**Nevaeh est déprimée parce qu'elle vient de se rendre compte que l'année prochaine, Lysander ne serait plus à Poudlard. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Dumbledore ne nomme pas James capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. A mon avis, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.**Samedi 13 janvier 1973**L'un des élèves de Serpentard, du petit groupe de Bellatrix Black, un dénommé Lucius Malefoy, a accusé Sirius d'être un traître à son sang. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils se mettent à se battre dans les couloirs. En fait, ils se sont retenus à temps juste parce que le professeur McGonagall est venue voir ce qui se passait.**Dimanche 14 janvier 1973**

Severus m'a raconté l'histoire de la chambre des secrets. Un pièce secrète qui renfermerait un monstre placé-là par Salazar Serpentard en personne. Il a dû voir qu'il me faisait peur parce qu'il s'est tout à coup empressé de me dire que Dumbledore, et tous les autres directeurs avant lui, avaient fouillé le château de fond en comble et n'avaient jamais rien trouvé.

**Lundi 15 janvier 1973**

Le prochain match de Quidditch aura lieu dimanche prochaine. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Nevaeh a misé 2 gallions sur les Serdaigle.

**Mardi 16 janvier 1973**

Le professeur McGonagall a interdit James et Sirius de s'assoire l'un à côté de l'autre et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dernier jour compris. Du coup, j'ai atterri au premier rang à côté de James tandis que Nevaeh se retrouve au dernier à côté de Sirius. Je n'en peux plus ! En plus de ne jamais avoir ses affaires, James n'écoute rien ! Toute la classe le sépare de Sirius mais il arrive quand même à communiquer avec lui et après, il me demande ce qu'on doit faire.

**Mercredi 17 janvier 1973**

Voilà, je vais devoir me coltiner James trois jours d'affilée maintenant. S'il passait plus de temps à écouter les cours plutôt qu'à dessiner des Vif d'Or sur ses parchemins, il comprendrait déjà un peu mieux les exercices.

**Jeudi 18 janvier 1973**

Le parcours du cours de vol était particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui. Windysky a voulu nous montrer ce qu'il nous faudrait faire aux BUSE. Je ne suis pas pressée d'y arriver, finalement.

**Vendredi 19 janvier 1973**

Pendant le repas, ce midi, James a utilisé un Wingardium Leviosa pour ensorceler le pichet de jus de citrouille, lui faire traverser une partie de la grande salle et le renverser directement sur la têt de Severus. Il y a eu un gigantesque rugissement de rire provenant de la table des Gryffondor. Severus a quitté précipitamment la pièce. Le coup d'œil qu'il a jeté à James ne me dit rien de bon.

**Samedi 20 janvier 1973**

Au club d'échecs, Nevaeh n'a pas arrêté de parler de Sirius Black. Pitié ! On se le colle déjà toute la journée pendant les cours, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter le week-end !

**Dimanche 21 janvier 1973**

Match de Quidditch : Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. C'est la première fois que Nevaeh perd un pari. Poufsouffle à gagné : 290 points contre 90. Les Serdaigle, qui étaient la meilleure équipe l'année dernière, n'ont pas fait les fiers très longtemps. C'est déjà le deuxième match qu'ils perdent. On dirait que Flitwick n'aura pas la coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Prochain match : le 11 mars, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard.

**Lundi 22 janvier 1973**

James n'a pas arrêté de dire de toute la journée que s'il avait joué dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, ils auraient très probablement gagné.

**Mardi 23 janvier 1973**

Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette histoire de chambre des secrets. La nuit, j'ai du mal de m'endormir. J'ai peur d'entendre le monstre qui vient dévorer les enfants né-moldus. Du coup, j'en ai parlé au professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours. Elle a confirmé ce qu'a dit Severus : le château a été fouillé de fond en comble. L'existence de la chambre des secrets n'a jamais été prouvée. Il ne s'agit que d'une légende. Ouf, je respire enfin. Elle a tout de même ajouté que ce n'était pas très malin de la part de Severus d'avoir raconté une histoire pareille.

**Mercredi 24 janvier 1973**

En cours d'histoire de la magie, McCallum nous a parlé du tournoi des trois sorciers qui n'avait lieu qu'une fois par siècle (à peu près.) C'était apparemment quelque chose de très dangereux. Il y a même eu une année où presque tous les examinateurs ont été tués.

**Jeudi 25 janvier 1973**

Severus n'a pas le moral. Sa mère a à nouveau été transportée à Sainte Mangouste à cause de son père. « Je le déteste ! qu'il a dit. Je voudrais bien qu'il meurt ! » Je lui ai dit de ne pas dire des choses pareilles mais il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

**Vendredi 26 janvier 1973**

Au programme aujourd'hui : potion oculus, sensée rendre la vue à celui qui la boit, annule les effets du sort de conjonctivite. Un mot qui n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. James et Sirius ont murmuré tout bas pendant tout le cours. Je parie qu'ils projettent d'en jeter un à Severus.

**Samedi 27 janvier 1973**

Nevaeh est aux anges. Lysander vient de s'inscrire au club d'échecs. Du coup, elle joue au maximum avec lui, le laissant stupidement gagner et battant des cils comme une gourde quand il la regarde. J'ai donc décidé de quitter le club. De toute façon, Nevaeh préfère ne plus jouer avec moi, des fois que Lysander n'aurait pas de partenaire.

**Dimanche 28 janvier 1973**

Je hais Sirius Black ! Je le hais de toute mon âme ! J'étais en train de relire quelques pages de mon journal lorsqu'il a (délibérément, j'en suis sûre !) renversé son jus de citrouille dessus. J'ai épongé du mieux que j'ai pus mais presque tout le mois de juin de l'année dernière est coloré en orange. Je le hais !

**Lundi 29 janvier 1973**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un message, Pétunia a adopté un petit chat qu'elle a appelé Coco Chanel. J'adoooooore les chats !

**Mardi 30 janvier 1973**

J'ai treize ans aujourd'hui. Mes parents m'ont fait parvenir un livre sur les runes anciennes qu'ils sont allés acheter eux-même sur le chemin de traverse. C'est très gentil de leur part de s'intéresser à la magie mais l'étude des runes n'est disponible qu'à partir de la troisième année. J'ai mis le livre dans ma valise en me promettant de choisir cette option pour l'année prochaine.

Nevaeh m'a offert une grosse boîte de chocogrenouilles et Severus un couteau en argent pour les potions avec le manche en nacre. Là où j'ai été étonnée, c'est que les garçons m'ont offert une paire de gants en laine qui devient bleu lorsque la température est trop basse pour sortir. Remus m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre ça comme une tentative de réconciliation de la part de James et de Sirius. J'ai tout de même été touchée par le geste.

**Mercredi 31 janvier 1973**

Nevaeh a les oreillons. Décidément, elle va attraper toutes les maladies qui existent.


	21. Février 1973

**Jeudi 1****er**** février 1973**

En défense contre les forces du mal, Arcanum nous a parlé de la loi de 1322 à propos du contrôle des créatures hybrides. On a tous été surpris de voir Remus se lever en plein cours, ramasser ses affaires et partir précipitamment. Arcanum est devenue toute rouge puis elle a repris son cours en enchaînant sur l'interdiction des gobelin de posséder une baguette magique.

**Vendredi 2 février 1972**

Remus est parti en plein milieu du cours de botanique en compagnie de mademoiselle Pomfresh. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout de partir avec elle. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

**Samedi 3 février 1973**

Severus m'a donné un petit flacon plein d'un liquide doré. Il m'a dit : « c'est pour toi, c'est une potion de sécheresse. La pluie ne t'atteindra pas si tu la bois. » Il l'a faite lui-même, dans son dortoir.

**Dimanche 4 février 1973**

Des garçons de sixième année ont fait une course de hiboux en papier dans un couloir. Sirius s'est joint à eux. C'est vrai qu'il est très fort pour le pliage mais son hibou n'a pas volé très loin. Il a été vexé d'être hué par les filles. J'avoue que, pour une fois, j'ai pris un certain plaisir à me moquer de lui.

**Lundi 5 février 1973**

Remus est de retour mais il donne l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine. Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai remarqué que ses mains tremblaient. James, toujours assis à côté de moi, a remarqué que je le regardais. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne pose pas trop de questions sur Remus. Que c'était mieux pour moi.

**Mardi 6 février 1973**

Je croule sous les devoirs. Ces derniers jours, je me suis un peu laissée aller et je suis complètement débordée.

**Mercredi 7 février 1973**

Sirius est passé au travers d'une vitre avec son balais pendant le cours de vol. Il dit qu'il a perdu le contrôle, mais Windysky n'a pas l'air d'en être aussi sûr. C'était tout de même amusant de voir Sirius débarquer tout à coup en plein milieu d'un cours de sortilèges de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de septième année.

**Jeudi 8 février 1973**

J'ai affreusement mal au ventre.

**Vendredi 9 février 1973**

J'ai manqué les cours de la matinée. J'avais si mal au ventre que je suis allée à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu mes premières règles ce matin. Bien entendu, je sais exactement ce qui se passe et ce que je dois faire mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que ça arrive aussi vite… Ni à ce que ce soit si douloureux. Mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a fait tout un cours sur la puberté. Je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre bien que je savais déjà tout ça. J'ai envoyé Houdini pour prévenir mes parents.

**Samedi 10 février 1973**

Mes devoirs plus les cours d'hier matin à rattraper, je suis complètement dépassée.

**Dimanche 11 février 1973**

Plus qu'un devoir en métamorphose à terminer et j'aurais enfin rattrapé mon retard. Je me suis promise de ne plus jamais me laisser dépasser comme ça.

**Lundi 12 février 1973**

Nevaeh a envoyé un bon de commande chez Honeydukes à Pré-Au-Lard pour une boîte de cœurs en sucres. Elle a utilisé Houdini parce que ses parents refusent qu'elle ait un hibou à elle avant ses quatorze ans.

**Mardi 13 février 1973**

Le colis de Nevaeh est arrivé, elle était folle de joie. Je n'ose pas lui demander à quoi ça va lui servir, je sens que ça va être idiot.

**Mercredi 14 février 1973**

Elle a donné sa boîte de cœurs en sucre à Lysander en mains propres. J'admire son courage mais c'était profondément stupide. Lysander a refusé les cœurs en riant. Il lui a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec une petite. Nevaeh a pleuré jusqu'au moment de se mettre au lit.

**Jeudi 15 février 1973**

Nevaeh, moi et les deux autres filles du dortoir, nous avons passé la soirée à manger les cœurs en sucre. A chaque cœur qu'on prenait, on devait nommer un garçon qu'on aimait bien dans toute l'école. J'ai été très étonnée que Sirius Black ait la majorité des votes.

**Vendredi 16 février 1973**

La Gazette du sorcier a encore publié un grand article sur la magie noire. Severus en était tout excité. Je n'aime pas trop quand il s'intéresse à ça. Il me fait un peu peur. Quand il parle de magie noire, ses yeux brillent et je trouve qu'il ressemble à son père.

**Samedi 17 février 1973**

Les garçons se sont encore battus avec la bande de Bellatrix Black. Ils sont allés très loin cette fois. Lucius Malefoy a été envoyé à l'infirmerie avec des pustules plein le visage et Peter Pettigrow a reçu un maléfice qui l'a fait vomir quinze fois d'affilée. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

**Dimanche 18 février 1973**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à arriver. Il y a du printemps dans l'air.

**Lundi 19 février 1973**

J'ai commandé une boîte de plumes en sucre chez Honeyducks. Houdini était ravi que je l'envoie un peu en expédition. Je crois que je ne me sers pas assez souvent de lui et qu'il commence à s'ennuyer. Pourtant, il est très bien installé dans la volière de l'école et il a l'air de se plaire avec les autres hiboux.

**Mardi 20 février 1973**

Mon colis est arrivé, je l'ai déposé dans ma valise.

**Mercredi 21 février 1973**

Lysander a une nouvelle copine. Une élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle. Nevaeh trouve qu'elle a l'air bête et niaise.

**Jeudi 22 février 1973**

C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius. Bien que je ne l'aime pas plus que ça, je ne peux pas oublier qu'il a participé à l'achat d'une paire de gants pour mon anniversaire. Je lui ai donc offert la boîte de plumes en sucre que j'ai reçue mardi. Il m'a fait un grand sourire et ses copains se mit à siffler dans son dos. Je me suis dépêchée de partir. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

**Vendredi 23 février**

C'est un festival ! Les filles de ma maison n'ont pas cessé de défiler devant moi toute la journée pour me demander si j'avais l'intention de sortir avec Sirius Black. J'ai fini par m'énerver. Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sirius Black, ni d'aucun de ses copains, ni de Severus Rogue !

**Samedi 24 février 1973**

Enfin un peu de repos. Severus et moi sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs. Nevaeh ne nous a pas accompagné bien qu'elle ait laissé tomber le club d'échecs maintenant qu'elle est sûre que Lysander ne veut pas d'elle.

**Dimanche 25 février 1973**

Mamie est morte. Papa et maman m'ont envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me prévenir qu'elle avait fait une chute dans l'escalier de la maison de retraite et qu'elle s'est brisée la nuque. J'ai pleuré comme jamais encore je n'avais pleuré.

**Lundi 26 février 1973**

Mes parents pensent que c'est mieux pour moi de ne pas assister à l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. J'aurais pourtant pu demander quelques jours à Dumbledore, il m'aurait sûrement confectionné un portoloin ou alors quelqu'un m'aurait raccompagnée jusqu'à Londres. Tant pis. Ils ont peut-être raison.

**Mardi 27 février 1973**

Je n'ai pas le moral. Nevaeh et Severus font tout leur possible pour me changer un peu les idées. Severus m'a même confectionné une potion de bonne humeur mais je n'ai pas osée la boire.

**Mercredi 28 février 1973**

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je commence à me sentir un peu mieux et à encaisser la mort de ma grand-mère. Les garçons m'ont proposés de monter un cirque avec des hiboux en papier pour me remettre de bonne humeur. Ils ont réussi à m'arracher un sourire et ça les a fait hurler de joie. Je ne les déteste pas autant que ça, finalement.


	22. Mars 1973

**Jeudi 1****er**** mars 1973**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé des examens de fin de trimestre. Ils auront lieu du 26 au 29. James était en colère parce qu'il allait passer le jour de son anniversaire en plein devoir. Il a décrété qu'un jour d'anniversaire devrait être exempt d'examen. Seulement, McGonagall n'est pas d'accord.

**Vendredi 2 mars 1973**

Remus a été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

**Samedi 3 mars 1973**

Comme le beau temps revient, la plupart des élèves commence à migrer dans le parc. Severus et moi, sommes allés marcher un peu le long du lac.

**Dimanche 4 mars 1973**

Deux filles de sixième année qui sont allées à Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi ont dit qu'elles avaient assisté à une manifestation de poltergeists dans la cabane hurlante. Bien entendu, elles ont eu trop peur pour y entrer et, de toute façon, l'accès est interdit. Mais elles jurent avoir entendu des hurlements de monstre et des bruits d'objets brisés.

Nevaeh a parié 2 gallions sur l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 5 mars 1973**

Remus n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. En général, le professeur McGonagall ou mademoiselle Pomfresh viennent le chercher. C'est tout de même bizarre qu'il soit si souvent absent alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu malade.

**Mardi 6 mars 1973**

Remus est revenu et a été dispensé de cours de vol. Comme c'était le dernier cours de la journée, il a même eu le droit de retourner dans la salle commune pour s'y reposer. Sirius a immédiatement crié à l'injustice. Windysky lui a retiré 10 points sans comprendre qu'il avait dit ça pour rire.

**Mercredi 7 mars 1973**

Ce soir, j'ai lâché Houdini en lui disant de voler jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Il est parti dans de grands battements d'ailes joyeux et il a volé tout autour de l'école pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué. Il est alors retourné dans la volière et il a mis sa tête sous son aile.

**Jeudi 8 mars 1973**

Les premiers giboulées du mois sont arrivés. On était en plein cours d'histoire de la magie lorsqu'une véritable tempête de grêle s'est abattue sur l'école. Ça a duré deux minutes puis le soleil est revenu.

**Vendredi 9 mars 1973**

J'ai commandé une boîte de dragées surprises de Berty Crochu.

**Samedi 10 mars 1973**

Sirius et James ont passé l'après-midi complète en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall parce qu'ils ont lancé un maléfice à un élève de Poufsouffle du nom de Bertram Aubry. Le malheureux a eu la tête qui a enflé jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une gigantesque citrouille.

En attendant, j'ai pu donner ma boîte de dragées surprises à Remus en toute tranquillité. Il avait l'air à la fois surpris et heureux que je me sois rappelé de son anniversaire.

**Dimanche 11 mars 1973**

Match Poufsouffle – Serpentard. Poufsouffle a gagné à 220 points contre 120. Nevaeh m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de sortir avec Remus. Je commence à en avoir assez. Chaque fois que je donne une boîte de bonbon à un garçon pour son anniversaire, en réponse aux gants qu'ils m'ont offert, on me demande si je suis amoureuse.

Prochain match de Quidditch : le 13 mai. Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Pour l'instant, Serpentard est en queue du classement. Ce sera également l'avant-dernier match de l'année. J'ai du mal de croire que ma deuxième année à Poudlard va bientôt se terminer. C'est passé tellement vite !

**Lundi 12 mars 1973**

J'entame mes révisions et je dois dire que je suis en retard. C'est la panique totale !

**Mardi 13 mars 1973**

Je suis restée à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture. Cette fois, je ne veux aucune note en dessous de A.

**Mercredi 14 mars 1973**

La lentille de mon télescope est abîmée. Severus a gentiment accepté de partager le sien le temps que le mien soit réparé.

**Jeudi 15 mars 1973**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit de commencer à réfléchir maintenant aux options que l'on allait choisir pour l'année prochaine. Le choix définitif sera demandé le 30 juin.

**Vendredi 16 mars 1973**

Les mandragores n'ont pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup. Le professeur Greentree a déjà remplacé la mienne parce qu'elle a essayé de me mordre mais la nouvelle n'a pas l'air beaucoup mieux.

**Samedi 17 mars 1973**

Il fait un temps superbe ! Severus, Nevaeh et moi sommes allés réviser dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

**Dimanche 18 mars 1973**

Nevaeh est folle de joie. La copine de Lysander l'a plaqué en hurlant dans un couloir que ce n'était qu'un obsédé sexuel. Après l'amour, elle est passée à la haine.

**Lundi 19 mars 1973**

Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

**Mardi 20 mars 1973**

Mon rat refuse de se transformer en tasse ! Pourtant, avant d'aller à Poudlard, j'arrivais très bien à le faire, et sans baguette magique en plus !

**Mercredi 21 mars 1973**

C'est le printemps. Les arbres commencent à fleurir. Le parc est magnifique. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'y flâner à cause de ces fichus examens.

**Jeudi 22 mars 1973**

Les vacances sont annoncées : du 10 au 26 avril. J'ai l'impression qu'elles arrivent plus tard que l'année dernière.

**Vendredi 23 mars 1973**

J'ai commandé une boîte de fondants du chaudron pour l'anniversaire de James. J'espère que Nevaeh ne va pas me demander si j'ai envie de sortir avec lui.

**Samedi 24 mars 1973**

Les examens commencent lundi ! J'aimerais avoir deux cerveaux pour pouvoir y caser plus de choses !

**Dimanche 25 mars 1973**

Je me suis presque mise à pleurer à cause de ces fichues dates d'histoire de la magie. Lorsque Nevaeh m'a fait réciter, j'ai tout mélangé.

**Lundi 26 mars 1973**

Jour fatidique. Aujourd'hui, examen d'astronomie.

**Mardi 27 mars 1973**

Enchantement et vol. J'ai donné la boîte de fondants du chaudron à James, il était content. Comme tout le monde est dans les examens, personne n'a pensé à crier au mariage.

**Mercredi 28 mars 1973**

Histoire de la magie et métamorphose.

**Jeudi 29 mars 1973**

Botanique et potions.

**Vendredi 30 mars 1973**

Défense contre les forces du mal. Etant donné qu'il reste une semaine de cours avant les vacances, les professeurs ont promis de travailler tout le week-end pour corriger les examens. On aura donc les résultats lundi. Je vais au moins passer des vacances tranquilles.

**Samedi 31 mars 1973**

Severus, Nevaeh et moi sommes allées flâner dans le parc. Mais en fin d'après-midi, nous avons dû rentrer précipitamment à cause d'une soudaine averse de grêle.


	23. Chapitre 6 : Premières réflexions

_**Chapitre 6 : Premières réflexions**_

Au petit matin, Teddy se sentit animé d'une pulsion nouvelle. Depuis quelques jours, comme le lui avait si bien fait remarquer Victoire, il s'était enfoncé dans une espèce de morosité, ne vivant plus que dans le passé de son père. Le journal de Lily Evans était devenu pour lui une drogue, un besoin vital et partout où il allait, le petit cahier rose le suivait. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents ? Oui, très probablement. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez oncle Harry, il crevait de jalousie. James et Harry étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Teddy aurait aimé pouvoir partager avec son propre père toutes ces connivences. En lisant le journal de Lily, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait hérité de la plupart des traits de caractère de Remus et cela l'avait rendu malade. Tous deux auraient pu s'entendre à merveille.

Mais ce matin, Teddy se sentait revivre. Il avait la sensation d'être de retour d'un long voyage dans les ténèbres. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait un peu mais il était heureux de pouvoir la contempler. Le professeur Rockwell lui avait donné une mission, lui avait montré qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Teddy dressait une liste de ses professeurs. En tête de parchemin, il inscrivit McGonagall. Impossible de la soupçonner d'être un Mangemort. Ç'aurait été comme accuser oncle Harry lui-même. Pareil pour le professeur Londubat. Teddy le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que Neville était à cent pour cent avec l'ordre (dissout) du phénix. Pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire. Teddy se concentra. Rockwell pouvait très bien jouer un double jeu mais c'était peu probable. En premier lieu, c'était lui qui avait assigné la mission à Teddy. Il n'aurait tout de même pas envoyé quelqu'un enquêter sur son propre cas ? En second lieu, c'était un ancien auror. Il inscrivit néanmoins son nom avec un point d'interrogation.

Qui d'autre ? Le professeur Flitwick était sur le point de prendre sa retraite. Teddy ne se rappelait plus s'il avait ou non fait partie de l'ordre du phénix. En tout cas, Flitwick était un minuscule sorcier qui ne tenait presque plus debout. Il le voyait mal tracer la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

« Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ? »

Teddy jeta un livre au hasard sur son parchemin et l'ouvrit à n'importe quelle page.

« Ouf, Victoire, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Des mèches de cheveux blonds-roux se penchèrent sur son épaule et l'adorable visage de Victoire fit son apparition. Elle lut à voix haute.

« Les champignons vénéneux à ne pas utiliser dans les potions. C'est le planning du trimestre prochain ça, non ? »

Teddy se gratta le haut de la tête.

« Euh… je prends un peu d'avance. »

Victoire se glissa sur une chaise en face de lui. Le week-end, les élèves qui avaient reçu une éducation en partie moldue affectionnaient de troquer leurs uniformes contre des jeans et des t-shirts. Bien qu'elle fut de sang pur, Victoire portait ce matin là une petite robe d'été de couleur crème.

« Tu as de l'encre sur ta manche. »

Teddy leva le bras gauche. Sa grand-mère avait été déçue de constater qu'il était gaucher. Elle avait voulu le contrarier alors qu'il était encore tout petit. C'était oncle Harry qui avait agi en sa faveur, clamant que personne ne contrarierait son filleul sans sa permission. Il avait ajouté qu'à leur époque, c'eut été une honte de ne pas laisser un enfant suivre la voie qui lui était destinée. A cela, Androméda Tonks n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Mais Teddy se sentait souvent handicapé par cette légère particularité. Les sorciers utilisaient des plumes et de l'encre et, bien souvent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'utiliser des stylos comme les moldus. Ses copies étaient souvent tâchées d'encre et ses mains et ses manches de chemises ressemblaient à un champ de bataille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train d'écrire ? »

Le professeur Rockwell lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas parler de sa mission à Victoire mais s'il y avait bien une personne en qui Teddy avait confiance (outre sa grand-mère et oncle Harry), c'était bien Victoire Weasley. Il soupira.

« Le professeur Rockwell veut que j'enquête pour lui. »

Victoire chassa de ses yeux une longue mèche qu'elle casa derrière son oreille.

« Enquêter ? Au sujet de quoi ?

_ Il pense que l'un de nos professeurs est un Mangemort. Il veut que j'utilise mes capacités de métamorphomage pour trouver de qui il s'agit. »

Durant quelques instants, Victoire resta bouche bée, muette d'étonnement. La fille de Fleur Weasley ne trouvant pas ses mots, ça, c'était une grande première.

« Mais il est complètement fou ! »

Teddy lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Déjà, là-bas, la vieille madame Pince regardait dans leur direction avec des flammes de colère dans le regard. D'ici quelques instants, elle viendrait leur rappeler que la bibliothèque est un lieu d'étude et non de bavardages.

« J'espère que tu as refusé, reprit-elle un ton plus bas.

_ En fait, non. J'ai envie de lui donner un coup de main.

_ Mais Rockwell est le pire des professeurs. Tu me l'as encore dit au début de la semaine.

_ Ben faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

Victoire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa lèvre se plissa en une petite moue de désapprobation.

« Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à oncle Harry.

_ Pas question.

_ Teddy ! C'est le seul capable de te donner un coup de main !

_ Si Rockwell avait eu l'intention de mêler Harry à tout ça, il le lui aurait demandé lui-même, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais me débrouiller et je vais trouver de qui il s'agit. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider oui ou non ? »

Victoire hocha doucement la tête puis finit par sourire.

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. »

Mais en dehors de la bibliothèque. Déjà, madame Pince venait dans leur direction, avançant d'un pas déterminé. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires à toute allure et déguerpirent avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur hauteur.

« On va avoir besoin de documents, dit Victoire en se dirigeant vers la tour des Serdaigle. J'ai quelques bouquins, là-haut, qui vont pouvoir nous aider. Attends-moi ici. »

Tante Hermione avait pas mal d'influence sur Victoire. Elle en avait presque fait un rat de bibliothèque. En attendant, Teddy se hissa sur un appui de fenêtre et tira le carnet de Lily Evans de sa poche. Sa baguette à la main, il tapota le coin supérieur et attendit avec une certaine avidité que les mots ne se forment.


	24. Avril 1973

**Dimanche 1****er**** avril 1973**

Ce soir, j'ai vu Remus et le professeur McGonagall traverser le parc vers le saule cogneur.

**Lundi 2 avril 1973**

Voilà les résultats. Comme la dernière fois, Remus n'est pas là pour les recevoir. Mais je parie qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, que ses notes sont excellentes.

Défense contre les forces du mal : E. Potions : E. Botanique : E. Astronomie : E. Mes résultats ont l'air constants pour l'instant.

**Mardi 3 avril 1973**

Enchantement : E. Histoire de la magie : P. Et voilà, je suis apte pour les cours de rattrapages du lundi à 8h00. Vol : D. Tout juste. Métamorphose : O. Mission échouée, je n'aurai pas eu que des notes au-dessus de A.

**Mercredi 4 avril 1973**

Les résultats des garçons sont bien meilleurs que les miens. Sauf ceux de Peter.

**Jeudi 5 avril 1973**

Botanique : D. Mes résultats sont moins bons qu'au premier trimestre. Je suis déçue, ça avait pourtant bien commencé avec tous ces E.

**Vendredi 5 avril 1973**

Les vacances commencent mardi prochain. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou pour me dire que nous allons partir en Irlande.

**Samedi 7 avril 1973**

Je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause de mes résultats.

**Dimanche 8 avril 1973**

Sirius montre à tout le monde les cinq O qu'il a obtenu. Ça m'énerve. Je n'en ai même pas eu un seul !

**Lundi 9 avril 1973**

Une nouvelle plante à étudier en botanique : l'aconit aussi appelée Napel, très utilisée dans de nombreuses potions.

**Mardi 10 avril 1973**

Et voilà, je suis à bord du Poudlard Express, assise juste en face de Severus. Demain, je pars pour l'Irlande.

**Jeudi 26 avril 1973**

L'Irlande était géniale. Je suis un peu triste de retourner en classe alors que Pétunia commençait enfin à m'adresser à nouveau la parole. Son chat, Coco Chanel, est adooooorable ! Mais à mon sens, il aurait mieux fait de s'appeler Mandragore. Je n'ai jamais vu un animal aussi bruyant que lui.

Nouveau mot de passe : Fabliau.

**Vendredi 27 avril 1973**

Sirius et James font une rentrée en force comme s'ils s'étaient quittés pendant des années. En défense contre les forces du mal, ils ont ensorcelé le bureau de Severus pour qu'il l'attaque. J'étais assise à côté de Severus. J'ai failli perdre une main !

**Samedi 28 avril 1973**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un message, Coco Chanel a disparu. Pétunia m'accuse de lui avoir volé son chat. Bien entendu, mes parents n'y croient pas mais ils me demandent quand même de vérifier qu'il ne m'ait pas suivi dans le Poudlard Express.

**Dimanche 29 avril 1973**

Ça y est, j'ai reçu par hibou ce matin la nouvelle lentille pour mon télescope. Severus ne sera plus obligé de partager le sien.

**Lundi 30 avril 1973**

Remus est parti ce soir en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.


	25. Mai 1973

**Mardi 1****er**** mai 1973**

Plus que deux mois et c'est la fin de l'année. Je suis inquiète, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi aux options que je vais prendre. Etudes des moldus mise à part, elles me semblent toutes intéressantes.

**Mercredi 2 mai 1973**

Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé les dates d'examen des cinquième et septième années. La grande salle sera donc réservée en cours de journée du 18 au 22 juin pour les ASPIC et du 25 au 29 juin pour les BUSE.

**Jeudi 3 mai 1973**

Regulus Black a postulé pour être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'année prochaine. D'après Severus, sa candidature a été retenue.

**Vendredi 4 mai 1973**

Après le sortilège Accio, nous voyons le sortilège Repulso. Bien plus facile, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas commencé par celui-là ?

**Samedi 5 mai 1973**

Nevaeh a misé ses deux gallions sur l'équipe de Serdaigle. Cette année, Serpentard est la plus mauvaise équipe. D'après James, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas un qui soit un bon joueur dedans.

**Dimanche 6 mai 1973**

Nevaeh m'a dit que sa petite sœur entrait à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une sœur ! Elle aurait tout de même pu me le dire, ça fait deux ans qu'on est amies.

**Lundi 7 mai 1973**

Une retenue pour Remus en astronomie. Antonin Dolohov, un élève de Serpentard, s'est moqué de lui parce que son père est un moldu. Il lui a envoyé un très joli sortilège de conjonctivite.

**Mardi 8 mai 1973**

Ce soir, il y avait une énorme araignée dans le dortoir. Marie et Kiera se sont mises à hurler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire un Wingardium Leviosa et que je la fasse passer par la fenêtre. Vu la hauteur de la chute, j'espère qu'elle est rembourrée.

**Mercredi 9 mai 1973**

En métamorphose, nous apprenons maintenant à transformer une souris en balle de tissu.

**Jeudi 10 mai 1973**

Etant donné que l'aconit ne mord pas, ne pince pas, n'empoisonne pas ou ne suppure pas, j'avais cru que ce serait facile d'en faire pousser, eh bien non ! Nous devons planter nos pousses dans le mélange de terre idéal. Le professeur Greentree nous a écrit la formule au tableau mais c'est très difficile de doser.

**Vendredi 11 mai 1973**

Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, James a remplacé la plume de Severus par une autre qui n'écrit que des injures. Il a bien sûr fallu que Arcanum jette un coup d'œil sur son parchemin tout en récitant son cours, les mains derrière le dos. Lorsqu'elle a vu les insultes, elle s'est énervée. Le pauvre Severus n'a pas réussi à la convaincre de son innocence. Il sera donc en retenue demain matin à 11h00. En sortant du cours, je me suis mise à crier sur James qui se tordait en deux de rire.

**Samedi 12 mai 1973**

Les cinquième et septième année ont réservé la bibliothèque pour leurs révisions. On ne peut donc plus emprunter de livre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

**Dimanche 13 mai 1973**

Quidditch ! L'avant dernier match de la saison, Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Un match mémorable ! 260 contre 240 en faveur de Serpentard. Contre toute attente, Serdaigle se place en tête du classement.

Dernier match de l'année annoncé : le 10 juin, Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. Il nous suffit de gagner 160 points pour gagner la coupe mais attention, les Poufsouffle, eux, sont à 20 points.

**Lundi 14 mai 1973**

On dirait que l'été est arrivé. Il fait une chaleur à crever.

**Mardi 15 mai 1973**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un message : Coco Chanel est revenue à la maison en compagnie de trois chatons. Pétunia avait cru que c'était un mâle alors qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Je les envie de pouvoir pouponner des chatons alors que moi je suis mise à l'écart de la famille.

**Mercredi 16 mai 1973**

Lysander entraîne l'équipe de Gryffondor avec acharnement. Il veut gagner la coupe !

**Jeudi 17 mai 1973**

En cours de vol, Windysky n'a d'yeux que pour James.

**Vendredi 18 mai 1973**

L'aconit de Sirius a déjà donné ses premières feuilles. Quant à celle de Remus, elle repose dans un mélange de terre grisâtre qui n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner.

**Samedi 19 mai 1973**

Encore une magnifique après-midi passée à faire les devoirs au pied de notre arbre. Ç'aurait été parfait si les garçons n'étaient pas arrivés en courant pour jeter tout un tas de véracrasses morts sur Severus.

**Dimanche 20 mai 1973**

Le professeur Greentree nous a donné un devoir sur l'utilisation de l'aconit dans les potions modernes impossible à réaliser ! Je suis sûre que c'est un niveau BUSE !

**Lundi 21 mai 1973**

Fin du beau temps, il fait un temps épouvantable dehors.

**Mardi 22 mai 1973**

Il y a des créatures dans le lac ! Je savais déjà qu'il y avait un calamar géant mais cette après-midi, pendant le cours de vol, on a vu quelques êtres de l'eau émerger à la surface. Ça a duré quelques minutes puis ils ont tous disparu. Wouah !

**Mercredi 23 mai 1973**

D'après papa et maman, les trois chatons de Pétunia s'appellent Penseur, Magma et Cognac. L'un d'eux est déjà promis à sa meilleure amie au collège.

**Jeudi 24 mai 1973**

Des élèves de troisième année qui suivaient un cours de soins aux créatures magiques ont laissé s'échapper un bébé niffleur. Au cours du souper, le professeur Gobe-Planche a recommandé de ne pas laisser traîner d'objet brillant tant qu'il n'aura pas été rattrapé.

**Vendredi 25 mai 1973**

Le bébé niffleur a été retrouvé dans le dortoir des filles des quatrième année de Poufsouffle, il avait retourné toute la boîte à bijou d'une fille.

**Samedi 26 mai 1973**

Les garçons s'en sont encore pris à Severus. Il a riposté cette fois avec un maléfice qui a touché Peter dans l'œil. Il s'est mis à saigner abondamment et à hurler. Dans les secondes qui ont suivi, il s'est évanoui.

**Dimanche 27 mai 1973**

Mes parents m'ont prévenu, nous allons passer l'été en Russie. Moi qui rêvais de soleil, eh bien je peux aller me rhabiller.

**Lundi 28 mai 1973**

Lysander est à l'infirmerie pour surmenage. Entre son match de Quidditch et ses ASPIC qui approchent, il ne se laisse pas une minute pour se reposer.

**Mardi 29 mai 1973**

Remus est parti avec mademoiselle Pomfresh juste après le cours de vol. Je parie qu'il ne reviendra pas avant vendredi.

**Mercredi 30 mai 1973**

Je vais bientôt entamer mes révisions de fin d'année. Le simple fait de m'imaginer la tonne de travail que je vais devoir fournir dans les jours prochains me donne la nausée.

**Jeudi 31 mai 1973**

James a donné du café à son aconit. Elle a poussé en deux temps trois mouvements. Greentree était ravi. Je me demande où James s'est procuré du café.


	26. Juin 1973

**Vendredi 1****er**** juin 1973**

Comme je l'avais prévu, Remus est de retour. Il revient tout juste pour l'annonce des dates d'examen : du 25 au 29 juin. Les derniers cours consisteront à de la révision.

**Samedi 2 juin 1973**

J'entame les révisions avec Severus et Nevaeh. Pour mieux nous concentrer, pas question d'aller dans le parc (de toute façon, les garçons y ont élu domicile). Nous nous sommes retrouvés ce matin à 9h00 à la bibliothèque.

**Dimanche 3 juin 1973**

A deux heures cette après-midi, Severus a laissé tomber les révisions, il se plaignait de migraine. Nevaeh est partie jouer aux Bavboules avec les autres filles du dortoir, moi, j'ai pas démordu. A quatre heures, Remus est venu me rejoindre. J'étais quand même contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

**Lundi 4 juin 1973**

En botanqiue, le professeur Greentree nous a expliqué que nous tomberons au hasard à l'examen sur la liane étrangleuse, les mandragores et les aconit. J'ai entendu James dire à Sirius qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour se procurer un flacon de café avant l'examen.

**Mardi 5 juin 1973**

Nevaeh a parié 2 gallions sur l'équipe de Gryffondor mais elle n'avait pas l'air si rassurée que ça.

**Mercredi 6 juin 1973**

Maintenant, je révise même pendant les repas.

**Jeudi 7 juin 1973**

J'ai renversé mon jus de citrouille sur mes notes de métamorphose ! J'ai donc décidé, sur le conseil de Nevaeh, de prendre mes repas comme une récréation et de ne plus ouvrir un parchemin pendant que je mange. Sage décision.

**Vendredi 8 juin 1973**

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année approche, la tension commence à monter.

**Samedi 9 juin 1973**

La plupart des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle ont passé la journée à courir aux toilettes pour vomir. James, lui, reste parfaitement calme.

**Dimanche 10 juin 1973**

Le grand jour est arrivé. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Un grand match. Mais c'est Poufsouffle qui a gagné : 270 à 240. Lysander est tombé dans les pommes. Les Poufsouffle, eux, ont hurlé de joie. Et ils pouvaient se le permettre, ils ont remporté la coupe. Voici donc le classement final : en quatrième position : Serpentard (430 points), en troisième position : Serdaigle (450 points), en deuxième position : Gryffondor (630 points) et en première position : Poufsouffle (680 points). Lysander n'en revenait pas, s'ils avaient marqué 60 points de plus dans tous leurs matchs, ils auraient gagné la coupe. Pour sa dernière année, il était plutôt déçu.

**Lundi 11 juin 1973**

Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il n'y aura plus de Quidditch avant l'année prochaine.

**Mardi 12 juin 1973**

Lysander erre dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une âme en peine. S'il continue comme ça, on va finir par le confondre avec un fantôme.

**Mercredi 13 juin 1973**

James s'est soudainement mis à détester les Poufsouffle. Chacun arbore un badge brillant sur lequel il est écrit : Les Poufsouffle au pouvoir. Moi je dis qu'il a été très bon et qu'il n'a pas attrapé le Vif d'Or uniquement parce que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a réussi à l'écarter de son chemin au dernier moment.

**Jeudi 14 juin 1973**

Pourquoi cette saloperie d'aconit ne veut-elle pas pousser ?

**Vendredi 15 juin 1973**

Les examens commencent dans un peu plus d'une semaine, c'est la panique totale.

**Samedi 16 juin 1973**

Révisions toute la journée, j'ai mal aux yeux.

**Dimanche 17 juin 1973**

Peter a passé la journée à se gaver de chocogrenouilles pendant qu'il révisait, il a fini par une crise de foie sévère. Sirius a tout juste eu le temps de faire un bond en arrière, Peter a failli lui vomir dessus.

**Lundi 18 juin 1973**

Et moi qui voulais offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Peter. J'ai finalement décidé de lui donner le livre sur l'histoire de la magie que je voulais offrir à Pétunia pour ses quinze ans.

**Mardi 19 juin 1973**

Une semaine et c'est la fin ! Je plains sincèrement les septième année qui sont déjà plongés dans leurs ASPIC.

**Mercredi 20 juin 1973**

Je crois que mon cœur ne bat plus normalement à cause des examens.

**Jeudi 21 juin 1973**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'été. Pour marquer le coup, il pleut !

**Vendredi 22 juin 1973**

Mon dernier week-end. J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné qui va être exécuté lundi.

**Samedi 23 juin 1973**

Les septième année laissent la place aux cinquième année avec des cris de joie.

**Dimanche 24 juin 1973**

Dieu, ayez pitié de mon âme !

**Lundi 25 juin 1973**

Défense contre les forces du mal : décrivez le parcours d'un condamné à dix ans de prison à Azkaban.

**Mardi 26 juin 1973**

Enchantement : réalisez un répulso puis expliquez quelles sont les différences par rapport à l'expulso.

Histoire de la Magie : pourquoi peut-on dire que le Moyen-Age a été un âge prospère pour les sorciers du Royaume-Uni ?

**Mercredi 27 juin 1973**

Vol : slalom, demi-tour et vrille.

Métamorphose : transformez un rat noir en tasse à café à motif floral.

**Jeudi 28 juin 1973**

Botanique : la liane étrangleuse. J'ai été mise en binôme avec James. Quelle horreur !

Potions : confectionnez une potion de ratatinage.

**Vendredi 29 juin 1973**

Astronomie : expliquez le trajet de la comète de Halley puis faîte un croquis de son dernier passage.

**Samedi 30 juin 1973**

Le Poudlard Express viendra nous chercher lundi. En attendant, au repas du midi, le professeur McGonagall a distribué aux deuxième année une feuille d'option. Après avoir écrit mon nom tout en haut, j'ai coché étude des runes et soins aux créatures magiques. Nevaeh a pris arithmancie et divination. James et Sirius ont pris soins aux créatures magiques et arithmancie. Remus a choisi arithmancie et étude des runes et Peter divination et étude des moldus.

**Dimanche 1****er**** juillet 1973**

J'ai questionné Severus sur ses options : arithmancie et étude des runes, comme Remus mais je ne crois pas que ce soit fait exprès.

La coupe des quatre maisons a finalement été attribuée à Poufsouffle. Comme si la coupe de Quidditch ne leur avait pas suffi !

**Lundi 2 juillet 1973**

Et voilà, nous sommes dans le Poudlard express pour le retour à la maison. Comme l'année dernière, je partirai en Russie si mes résultats sont bons. Cher journal, je ne t'ouvrirai donc qu'au 31 juillet.

**Mardi 31 juillet 1973**

Mes résultats sont arrivés ce matin :

Défense contre les forces du mal : O

Potions : E

Botanique : D (sûrement à cause de James qui a essayé le café sur la liane.)

Astronomie : E

Enchantement : D

Histoire de la magie : E

Métamorphose : O

Vol : E

Deux Optimal ! Mes résultats ne sont pas mauvais sauf pour enchantement et botanique. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment vu l'expulso. Botanique, c'est autre chose, je m'en serais mieux tirée sans James.

Je vais donc passer en troisième année. Je suis folle de joie. Mais avant, je vais faire un petit séjour en Russie.


	27. Chapitre 7 : Quatre Cibles

_**Chapitre 7 : Quatre Cibles**_

Il fallut tout de même un petit moment à Victoire pour revenir, deux gros livres sous le bras. Teddy referma le carnet de Lily d'un geste sec et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il sauta au bas de l'appui de fenêtre pour aller rejoindre son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ?

_ _La Grande Bataille de Poudlard_ de G. Toudy et _Les Célèbres Mangemorts du Royaume-Uni_ de Thomas Manké. On devrait trouver ce qu'il nous faut là-dedans. »

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil sceptique aux deux ouvrages.

« Tu ne crois pas que Rockwell a déjà pensé à regarder là-dedans ?

_ C'est un auror, il doit penser que c'est complètement inutile.

_ Et farfelu aussi. Et je suis pas loin de croire pareil. »

Victoire lui lança un petit sourire. Teddy sentit un frisson naître au creux de ses reins. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Victoire. Bien plus qu'une simple amie, bien plus qu'une cousine aussi. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler. Il aurait aimé… enfin, ça revenait toujours au même. Oncle Harry n'était pas souvent disponible et oncle Ron était à des centaines de kilomètres de ce genre de choses. Quant à sa grand-mère, elle lui sortirait probablement l'une de ses vieilleries concernant sa propre rencontre avec Ted Tonks.

Il aurait aimé en parler avec ses parents. Son père avait l'air de quelqu'un de sensé et de réfléchi, il aurait sûrement su trouver les mots pour le guider. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il aurait probablement été capable de lui remonter le moral.

« Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? demanda-t-il. Pour lire tes livres, je veux dire. Si on retourne à la bibliothèque, madame Pince va nous tomber dessus et il est hors de question d'aller dans l'une de nos salles communes. »

L'année précédente, tous deux avaient essayé de se retrouver dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs salles communes. Mais à Poudlard, rares étaient les élèves qui, comme eux, se fichaient pas mal de la couleur de l'uniforme. Ils avaient été accueillis à grands cris. Victoire avait même été insultée par une bande de Gryffondor de septième année.

Ils n'avaient jamais retenté l'expérience.

« Il y a des centaines de salles dans ce château, répondit Victoire. On va bien en trouver une qui puisse nous convenir. »

Il leur fallut néanmoins près d'une heure pour trouver une pièce qui n'était ni un débarras trop encombré pour y mettre les pieds, ni glaciale, ni remplie d'humidité… ni occupée par Peeves.

Il s'agissait d'une petite salle servant principalement de remise pour de vieux manuels scolaires. Victoire referma la porte derrière eux et s'installa à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une étagère. Teddy s'assit auprès d'elle.

« Quel livre tu veux ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lequel tu préfères ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis lui tendit celui sur les Mangemorts. Teddy l'aurait parié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse davantage de mal en lisant le nom de ses parents dans la liste des victimes de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard. Pourtant, Bill Weasley devait également y être mentionné et Teddy était presque sûr que ce qui était dit à son sujet n'était pas si agréable que ça. Après tout, Bill Weasley était considéré comme un semi-lycanthrope, ce qui revenait pour le commun des sorciers à dire que ce n'était qu'un monstre de plus. Il avait failli perdre son travail à cause de ça mais avait su jouer des pieds et des mains pour le garder.

On ne s'oppose pas à Bill Weasley.

Teddy se souvenait que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait été mis en garde quelque jours chez Bill et Fleur. Il s'était mis en tête d'aller faire un tour sur la plage puisqu'ils vivaient en bordure de mer. Il était simplement sorti sans prévenir personne. Bill et Fleur avaient mis près de trois heures à lui mettre la main dessus. Ils étaient fous de rage. Teddy avait essayé de leur tenir tête en leur disant que de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ses parents et n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur lui.

Déjà passablement enragé, Bill l'avait soulevé par le col de son t-shirt. Les pieds de Teddy avaient décollé loin au-dessus du sol. En voyant les cicatrices et les deux yeux de braise pointés sur lui, il s'était mis à hurler et à se débattre.

Bill l'avait alors reposé au sol et l'avait regardé, surpris.

« Calme-toi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire du mal, à toi ? »

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, Teddy en avait parlé à sa grand-mère. Elle avait acquiescé et lui avait expliqué que les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix culpabilisaient d'avoir laissé le sort faire de lui un orphelin. La mort de Remus et de Nymphadora, si peu de temps après sa naissance, avait marqué les esprits au fer rouge.

« Ces pages ne vont pas se lire toutes seules ! »

Il sursauta. Victoire avait levé les yeux de son livre, appuyé contre ses genoux, pour le regarder. Teddy n'avait même pas ouvert le sien.

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dit-il en guise d'excuses.

_ Tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées. Mon père dit que si le rêve était reconnu comme une forme de magie, alors tu serais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. »

Il haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou, au contraire, d'une critique.

Victoire le poussa du coude en riant.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Mes parents t'adorent.

_ Ils n'en donnent pas toujours l'impression.

_ Bien sûr que non. Ma mère dit que ce serait trop dangereux de te le laisser entendre parce que tu es en partie un Black. »

Exact. La grand-mère de Teddy était la tante de Sirius Black, ou plus précisément, la sœur de sa mère.

Sirius Black. Lui non plus Teddy ne l'avait pas connu. Il avait été tué presque deux ans avant sa naissance. D'après ce qu'en disait Lily Evans dans son journal, Sirius Black avait eu l'air d'être quelqu'un de particulier. Teddy aurait adoré faire sa connaissance. Il était sûr qu'il aurait fait un oncle merveilleux.

Voyant que Victoire jetait à nouveau un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il ouvrit son livre et se mit à chercher des visages ou des noms qui ressembleraient de près ou de loin à ceux de ses professeurs.

Ils lurent en silence durant un très long moment. La lumière du jour commençait à décliner, plongeant peu à peu leur cagibi dans l'obscurité lorsque Victoire referma son livre.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Teddy secoua la tête en bâillant.

« Nan. Mais je sais tout sur les Malefoy, les Avery et les Dolohov.

_ Moi j'ai des pistes. Quatre en tout. »

Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe d'un revers de la main.

« Reste ici. J'ai une dernière vérification à faire.

_ Essaye de revenir avant l'heure du repas. Je commence à avoir faim. »

Son estomac le confirma en poussant un grondement digne d'un lion affamé. Victoire lui sourit puis quitta la pièce. Teddy jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ouvrage ouvert sur ses genoux. Ce que l'auteur y disait frisait le ridicule. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un petit écrivaillon qui n'avait presque rien vu de cette fameuse guerre. D'ailleurs, il le disait lui-même dans la préface, à l'époque où ces évènements avaient eu lieu, lui-même se trouvait dans les glaciers du Pôle Nord à la recherche du fameux Yeti.

Teddy ferma le livre et s'étira. Dans la poche de son jean, quelques pages du journal intime de Lily Evans se froissèrent. Il le sortit, le lissa du plat de la main, hésita. Victoire allait en avoir pour un bout de temps. Il regarda la porte puis se laissa aller à la tentation. Il ouvrit le carnet.


	28. Septembre 1973

**Samedi 1****er**** septembre 1973**

Et voilà, les vacances sont terminées. Je suis à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express avec mon vieux journal dont certaines pages sont restées oranges à cause du jus de citrouille que Sirius a renversé dessus l'année dernière. Je pars pour la troisième année. Cette année, nous avons deux heures de cours de plus que l'année dernière. Et l'année prochaine, nous aurons encore deux heures de plus puisqu'on nous doublera nos options. J'ai choisi soins aux créatures magiques parce que je voudrais devenir soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques et études des runes anciennes parce que mes parents m'ont offert un livre sur les runes. Normalement, je partagerais mes cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec James et Sirius (quelle plaie !) et ceux d'études des runes avec Remus et Severus (c'est déjà mieux.)

J'ai rejoins Nevaeh et Severus dans un compartiment vide. J'ai raconté mes vacances en Russie, ma presque réconciliation avec ma sœur. J'ai l'impression que cette année sera importante et pourtant les premiers examens n'ont lieu qu'en cinquième année.

La petite sœur de Nevaeh est là aussi. Elle s'appelle Jocunda et elle est terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être mise dans une maison. Elle a peur que le Choixpeau lui dise qu'il y ait eu une erreur et qu'elle n'a aucune disposition magique. « Et si j'étais une cracmolle ? » Tout le monde sait que c'est faux puisqu'elle a déjà fait quelques petits sorts quand elle était petite.

Après l'arrivée, on s'est installé à nos tables. Severus est parti chez les Serpentard. J'ai vu les garçons. Ils ont encore bien grandis. Maintenant, c'est Peter le plus petit. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, c'était Remus mais il a bien grandi. Il est presque aussi grand que Sirius maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé pendant les vacances ? De l'engrais ? James a attrapé la sale manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, comme s'il descendait de son balais. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire qu'il était ridicule. Il m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a répondu : « moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Evans. ». Evans ? L'année dernière, il m'appelait Lily ! Ça aussi c'est sa nouveauté : il appelle tout le monde par son nom de famille. Quel crétin, franchement.

En attendant, le Choixpeau a fini les répartitions. Jocunda est entrée à Gryffondor. Elle a l'air satisfait. Tant mieux pour elle.

Niveau professeurs, il y a eu un changement. Le professeur Coleman (astronomie) a quitté Poudlard. Selon Dumbledore, elle a trouvé autre chose ailleurs. Elle a démissionné, quoi. Ce n'est pas un grand manque, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Sa remplaçante sera le professeur Jupiter. Elle est toute ronde, comme une petite planète et elle a l'air affreusement niaise !

Mot de passe du portrait : Griffe de Dragon.

**Dimanche 2 septembre 1973**

J'aime bien quand on reprend le week-end. Ça nous donne l'impression d'être encore en vacances. Nous avons repris le même dortoir et les mêmes places que l'année dernière. Au petit déjeuner, McGonagall nous a donné nos emplois du temps. En fonction des options de chacun, ça a été un peu plus long que d'habitude. Alors voilà le topo : lundi 9h00 – 11h00, 14h00 – 15h00, 16h00 – 17h00. Je ne vais pas être trop fatiguée demain. Mardi : 8h00 – 11h00, 13h00 – 14h00, cool, pas cours le mardi après-midi ! Mercredi : 9h00 – 11h00, 13h00 – 17h00, ça commence à se corser. Jeudi : 8h00 – 12h00, 13h00 – 14h00, 16h00 – 17h00. Et enfin vendredi : 9h00 – 12h00, 14h00 – 17h00. On dirait qu'ils ont concentré les cours sur les trois derniers jours.

**Lundi 3 septembre 1973**

Premier jour de classe. Métamorphose. Cours avec les Serpentard. Je me suis donc installée à côté de Severus puisque Nevaeh a préféré aller avec Kiera. Le professeur McGonagall nous explique le principe : transformer les objets inanimés en des objets animés complexes. Premier cours donc : transformer une balle de tissu en hérisson. En effet, c'est complexe.

Ensuite, j'enchaîne avec étude des runes. Là encore, je me suis installée avec Severus. Remus, lui, est tout seul dans son coin. Il me fait un peu pitié, il a l'air misérable. C'est vrai qu'à part James, Sirius et Peter, il n'a aucun ami. C'est le professeur Cash qui s'occupe de ce cours. C'est une grande femme aux allures de duchesse. Elle parle comme si elle avait une bouche qui s'ouvrait trop grand. Heureusement que James et Sirius ne sont pas là, ç'aurait été une catastrophe. Nous allons donc commencer par l'alphabet des runes :

Comme nous l'a fait remarquer le professeur Cash,, l'alphabet runique ne comporte que 23 caractères. Nous avons donc passé l'heure à recopier les runes, à les nommer et à apprendre à les reconnaître.

Ensuite, nous n'avons repris les cours que l'après-midi avec potions. Comme l'année dernière, nous partageons le cachot avec les Poufsouffle. Le professeur Slughorn nous a parlé de la décoction d'armoise. Un horrible poison. Il nous demande donc de la manipuler avec nos gants en peau de dragon. Ça tombe bien, j'en ai des tout neufs !

Enfin, dernier cours de la journée : astronomie avec les Serdaigle. Notre premier cours avec le professeur Jupiter. Eh bien je dois dire que l'année ne va pas être facile. Elle a immédiatement pris Remus en grippe. Quoi qu'il fasse, il se fait crier dessus. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'élève le plus désagréable de la classe. Qui plus est, il était assis à côté de Peter et, la plupart du temps, ils sont relativement calmes. En tout cas, il est en retenue pour avoir fait tomber sa gomme à encre. Personne n'a compris.

**Mardi 4 septembre 1973**

8h00, premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Les cours ont lieu dans le parc. Nous sommes donc tous descendus de bonne heure. Le professeur Gobe-Planche est une vieille bonne femme à qui il manque un bras. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas très rassurant. Nous avons donc commencé notre premier cours avec les licornes. Les garçons ont dû rester en arrière parce que les licornes n'acceptent d'être approchées que par des filles. James et Sirius ont, bien entendu, crié à l'injustice. Ensuite nous nous sommes assis par terre (l'herbe était humide et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte immédiatement. Sirius a crié tout haut que j'avais fait pipi à ma culotte. Si j'avais su comment faire un endoloris, il aurait moins rigolé). Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a distribué à chacun une planche anatomique de la licorne et nous avons recopié les noms des différentes parties.

Histoire de la magie. Le professeur McCallum nous a parlé de la guerre des trolls. C'est vraiment une matière ennuyante au possible. Pendant qu'il parle, on écrit. Enfin, j'ai pu m'installer avec Severus. Cette année, ce cours sera un peu meilleur que ceux des autres années.

**Mercredi 5 septembre 1973**

Premier cours de vol avec le professeur Windysky, il était plus que ravi de revoir James. Il l'a encore félicité pour ses performances de l'année dernière au Quidditch et à décidé de l'entraîner d'avantage cette année pour être sûr qu'il remporte tous ses matchs. Il dit ça à tous les joueurs de l'école ou juste à James ? En tout cas, les élèves de Poufsouffle qui étaient avec nous n'étaient pas très ravis de ce favoritisme. Eux aussi voudraient bien que leur équipe remporte la coupe. Windysky leur a dit un peu méchamment qu'ils l'avaient déjà eu l'année dernière, chacun son tour.

Botanique aussi, avec les élèves de Serdaigle. Nous sommes cette année dans la serre numéro 5. Nous entamons l'étude du Polygonum, une espèce de grosse plante touffue. D'après Greentree, ce serait l'un des ingrédients clé pour la confection du Polynectar.

Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigle encore. Arcanum nous a parlé des épouvantards. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux. Remus a eu l'air soulagé. Il a probablement déjà eu à faire à ce genre de créature. Il paraît que c'est vraiment terrifiant.

Enchantement : avec les Serpentard. Je vais voir Severus plus souvent que l'année dernière. Nous passons cette année au sort Reducto. Pour nous entraîner, le professeur Flitwick nous a donné un chacun une grosse balle de tissu en nous demandant de la réduire de la taille d'un ongle. A la fin de l'heure, ma balle était à peine plus petite tandis que Sirius avait perdu la sienne qui était devenue microscopique.

**Jeudi 6 septembre 1973**

Le professeur Jupiter nous a donné un devoir de vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les cycles lunaires. Remus, lui, devra en faire cinquante centimètres pour bavardage. Il était assis juste devant moi et je jure qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute l'heure ! C'est vraiment injuste. Quand on a quitté le cours, je l'ai entendu traiter Jupiter de vieille toupie. Il n'a pas tort, mais elle l'a entendu. Il a donc perdu 30 points et sera en retenue samedi matin.

**Vendredi 7 septembre 1973**

D'après Nevaeh, les cours de divination avec le professeur Raban sont fantastiques. Apparemment, il lui aurait dit qu'elle a un véritable don de voyance. Du coup, elle a essayé de me tirer les cartes : elle m'a prédit quinze enfants et une mort prématurée. Elle m'a dit aussi que j'épouserai très probablement un troll. Si elle parle de Sirius Black, elle n'a probablement pas tort. Même si ce serait un très joli troll parce qu'il faut dire que plus il grandit plus il s'embellit celui-là.

**Samedi 8 septembre 1973**

Remus est revenu de sa retenue avec Jupiter en pleurant. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, il a tout raconté à ses copains, à voix basse. James n'a pas pu s'empêcher de crier : « Quelle garce ! Elle a pas le droit de te dire ça ! C'est pas de ta faute si tu es… » Mais il n'a pas pu aller plus loin parce que Remus l'a violemment poussé du coude en lui disant de se taire. James a regardé tout autour de lui et a fini un peu plus bas par : « … malade. » J'en ai donc conclu que Jupiter s'en prend à Remus uniquement à cause de sa santé. En effet, c'est de la discrimination.

**Dimanche 9 septembre 1973**

Ça y est, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est annoncé pour le 14 octobre. Ça se jouera entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. D'après les résultats de l'année dernière, Nevaeh a déjà annoncé qu'elle pariera sur Poufsouffle.

James a eu son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Je suis soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'a pas été nommé capitaine (il paraît qu'il faut au moins être en cinquième année pour occuper cette fonction) puisque c'est Thaddeus Goldwin, un élève de sixième année qui a été nommé. Il a également annoncé à Sirius que Regulus, son frère, qui est maintenant en deuxième année chez Serpentard, a été pris dans l'équipe de sa maison comme attrapeur.

« Je vais le dézinguer, a continué James. Au premier match contre Serpentard, je le pulvérise ! Même ta mère ne pourra pas le reconnaître. »

Ah ! James ! Il ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher d'en faire de trop.

**Lundi 10 septembre 1973**

Nous avons appris à écrire notre prénom en runes :

Pour Severus, ça donne :

Et pour Remus :

**Mardi 11 septembre 1973**

Le crin de licorne tressé forme la corde la plus solide du monde. Le centimètre de crin de licorne vaut à peu près 20 gallions. James a essayé d'en subtiliser au professeur Gobe-Planche mais elle le lui a soudainement repris des mains. Il s'est justifié en disant qu'il voulait juste regarder de plus près. Il a eu de la chance qu'elle le croit.

**Mercredi 12 septembre 1973**

Retenue samedi matin pour Remus à cause de Jupiter. Elle l'a interrogé sur le cours de la dernière fois. Il connaissait tout par cœur mais elle lui a dit qu'il a oublié d'annoncer dans le cycle lunaire le fait que la nuit sans lune signifiait que la lune n'était pas visible. Donc, elle en a conclu qu'il n'avait pas appris sa leçon. Sirius sera également en retenue pour avoir dit que ce n'était pas juste.

**Jeudi 13 septembre 1973**

Encore une retenue pour Remus en astronomie sous prétexte que son télescope n'était pas bien huilé. Après le cours, il est allé voir le professeur McGonagall qui lui a promis de s'occuper de ça. Deux heures plus tard, elle venait dans la salle commune lui annoncer que ses retenues de samedi étaient annulées.

**Vendredi 14 septembre 1973**

Nevaeh organise son emploi du temps en fonction de la grippe qu'elle s'est annoncée pour lundi.

**Samedi 15 septembre 1973**

Bellatrix Black (la cousine de Sirius) et Lucius Malefoy, tous deux en sixième année, on l'air de sortir ensemble. Je dois dire qu'ils forment un couple plutôt dégoûtant, lui avec son air suffisant et son longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnent des allures de fille et elle avec sa démarche de petite poule maléfique. S'ils ont un enfant ensemble, ce sera probablement un troll. Sirius m'a appris que Bellatrix n'était pas sa seule cousine à Poudlard. Sa sœur y est aussi : Narcissa est en cinquième année, c'est une sorcière imbuvable et puante de vanité. La dernière cousine, Androméda, est plus âgée. Elle a fini ses études à Poudlard il y a trois ou quatre ans. Enfin, avant qu'on n'arrive en première année. D'après Sirius, elle n'est pas du tout comme les autres. Même si elle est allée à Serpentard comme tout le reste de la famille. Elle s'est mariée avec un dénommé Ted Tonks et a une petite fille de trois ans qui s'appelle Nymphadora. Elle a été autant rejetée par la famille que Sirius sous prétexte que Ted est un sang-mêlé. Quelle idiotie !

**Dimanche 16 septembre 1973**

Dans un couloir, j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall se disputer avec le professeur Jupiter. Elle l'accusait d'être une horrible sorcière intolérante affublée d'un esprit aussi minuscule qu'une cervelle de troll. Je n'avais jamais vu McGonagall aussi énervée.

**Lundi 17 septembre 1973**

Ça y est, ma balle de tissu a enfin les premiers piquants d'un hérisson ! Je n'en suis pas encore à une transformation complète mais au moins, maintenant, on voit où je veux aller. Nevaeh est déçue parce qu'elle n'a pas attrapé la grippe.

**Mardi 18 septembre 1973**

J'ai profité du beau temps en compagnie de Nevaeh cette après-midi. Nous sommes allées nous promener un peu dans le parc. Poudlard est tout de même un très bel endroit.

**Mercredi 19 septembre 1973**

Remus a enfin eu droit à son premier cours d'astronomie sans retenue. Maintenant, Jupiter fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

**Jeudi 20 septembre 1973**

En histoire de la magie, le professeur McCallum nous a parlé du Bâton de la Mort, une baguette si puissante que le sorcier qui la posséderait en serait presque invincible. Sirius a trouvé que ce serait pas mal d'avoir ça dans sa poche. Pour le cas où Severus essayerait de jeter un autre sort dans l'œil de Peter, comme l'année dernière.

**Vendredi 21 septembre 1973**

J'ai été choquée par ce que m'a dit Severus. Il a dit qu'il était déçu qu'il n'y ait pas d'option d'étude de la magie noire. Je lui ai rappelé que l'on est dans une école. « Justement, qu'il a répondu. S'il y avait une étude de la magie noire, on saurait à quoi s'attendre si jamais on tombait sur un mage noir, non ? » Je lui ai répondu que c'était la fonction des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a reniflé avec dédain et il a répondu qu'Arcanum parlait d'avantage de bestioles aux dents longues que de magie noire.

**Samedi 22 septembre 1973**

Première disparition de l'année de Remus. En deux ans, je ne suis toujours pas parvenue à percer son secret. La troisième année sera peut-être la bonne.

**Dimanche 23 septembre 1973**

James et Sirius sont allés regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Chaque fois que Regulus faisaient un mouvement, ils se mettaient à le huer et à le siffler jusqu'à ce que le capitaine soit obligé de faire intervenir le professeur Slughorn pour leur faire quitter le terrain.

**Lundi 24 septembre 1973**

Je me suis portée volontaire pour prendre les cours d'étude des runes de Remus pendant son absence. Etant donné qu'aucun de ses copains ne suit ce cours, le professeur Cash n'a eu aucune raison de me le refuser. Ce soir, je suis donc allée à l'infirmerie en toute innocence et j'ai demandé à mademoiselle Pomfresh où se trouvait Remus. Elle m'a répondu que lorsqu'il est malade, Remus n'est plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je me suis sentie vraiment prise de pitié pour lui. Il doit être sérieusement malade pour être régulièrement transporté jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

**Mardi 25 septembre 1973**

Remus est revenu. Je lui ai donné ses devoirs et je lui ai dit que j'étais de tout cœur avec lui. Il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre de quoi je parlais.

**Mercredi 26 septembre 1973**

D'après le professeur McGonagall, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que nous sommes en troisième année, ce qui signifie que nous passerons nos BUSE dans deux ans. A mon avis, on a encore le temps d'y penser.

**Jeudi 27 septembre 1973**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou : Pétunia a un petit-copain. Il s'appelle Todd et il joue dans l'équipe de football junior de l'un des clubs de Londres. Super.

**Vendredi 28 septembre 1973**

Cette fois, Nevaeh s'est prédit une rentrée d'argent de 1000 gallions pour lundi. Je lui ai rappelé en riant de ne pas m'oublier quand ça arrivera.

**Samedi 29 septembre 1973**

Eurk ! J'ai vu Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy se bécoter dans le parc.

**Dimanche 30 septembre 1973**

Premier devoir de botanique que je n'arrive pas à boucler : le Polygonum et sa poly-utilisation. Greentree avait l'air ravi de son petit jeu de mot.


	29. Octobre 1973

**Lundi 1****er**** octobre 1973**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Le premier mois d'école est déjà terminé. Si j'avais été dans une école moldue, j'aurais été désespérée qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un mois de terminé mais ici, à Poudlard, tout est différent.

**Mardi 2 octobre 1973**

Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller chez mes parents, que Poudlard n'a jamais existé. Quand c'est le cas, je me pince très fort, discrètement, pour voir si je vais me réveiller.

**Mercredi 3 octobre 1973**

Les attaques suspectes continuent. Cette fois, ce sont deux jeunes sorciers né-moldus qui ont été retrouvés assassinés dans une forêt d'Albanie. Bien entendu, le ministère n'a toujours pas l'air de s'en faire.

**Jeudi 4 octobre 1973**

Avec deux heures de cours en plus par rapport à l'année dernière, je suis plus que surchargée de travail. Je suis si fatiguée ! Désolée, cher journal, mais ce soir, je vais abréger et me coucher tôt.

**Vendredi 5 octobre 1973**

Les trolls sont entrés en guerre en 1724 uniquement pour une histoire d'oignons. C'est tout de même aberrant !

**Samedi 6 octobre 1973**

J'ai passé ma journée à faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Severus. L'année vient à peine de commencer et on a autant de devoirs que si on devait passer les ASPIC la semaine prochaine.

**Dimanche 7 octobre 1973**

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Déjà ! Nos deux maîtres des paris qui sont maintenant en sixième année sont venus parler avec Nevaeh. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle a misé 2 gallions sur l'équipe de Poufsouffle. James a été ravi qu'elle n'ait pas donné sa chance à ce petit prétentieux de Regulus.

**Lundi 8 octobre 1973**

En étude des runes, nous venons de voir la conjugaison du passé simple. Je n'ai rien compris et on ne peut pas dire que les explications de Severus me soient d'un grand secours !

**Mardi 9 octobre 1973**

James n'assistera pas à son entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. Il a essayé de faire pousser des oreilles de lapin à Severus pendant le cours de métamorphose. McGonagall lui a mis deux heures de retenue pour usage dangereux et abusif de la magie.

**Mercredi 10 octobre 1973**

Première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard annoncée pour le 27 et 28. Je me sens toute excitée. Mes parents m'ont signé mon autorisation de sortie. Je vais enfin pouvoir visiter le seul village de Grande Bretagne habité uniquement par des sorciers.

**Jeudi 11 octobre 1973**

Je suis dégoûtée ! Les sixième et septième année ont le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard tous les week-end, tandis que les troisième, quatrième et cinquième année doivent se contenter de sorties organisées. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, les première et deuxième année n'ont pas le droit d'y aller du tout.

**Vendredi 12 octobre 1973**

Je ne sais pas d'où venaient les garçons ce soir, mais ils étaient couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, comme s'ils avaient rampé dans une cave. Ils avaient l'air bien satisfaits aussi. Mmmm. C'est louche.

**Samedi 13 octobre 1973**

Les cycles lunaires et leur influence sur la confection des potions. On dirait que Jupiter ne jure que par la lune.

**Dimanche 14 octobre 1973**

Premier match de Quidditch de l'année : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais vu James et Sirius aussi heureux de voir un attrapeur louper le Vif d'Or. Conclusion : victoire de Poufsouffle avec 210 points contre 190. On peut dire que le premier match de l'année aura été un temps fort. Sirius a même hurlé de joie en constatant que son petit frère pleurait de déception en retournant aux vestiaires.

Prochain match annoncé : le 11 novembre. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. James a déjà prévenu Regulus qu'il devrait s'habituer à pleurer à la fin de ses matchs.

**Lundi 15 octobre 1973**

James a fait envoyer une boîte de mouchoir à Regulus par hibou au petit-déjeuner ce matin. J'ai cru que Sirius allait se noyer dans son bol de chocolat à force de rire.

**Mardi 16 octobre 1973**

Nevaeh est horrifiée. Elle a voulu remettre l'une de ses robes de l'année dernière et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle a grossi. Elle a immédiatement annoncé qu'elle entamait un régime. Pourtant, je trouve qu'elle est bien moi.

**Mercredi 17 octobre 1973**

Nevaeh me fait la tête parce que j'ai mangé une part de tarte à la mélasse alors qu'elle fait régime. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais aucun respect pour elle.

**Jeudi 18 octobre 1973**

Peter a fait une cascade aérienne pendant le cours de vol digne d'un record du monde ! Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il avait perdu le contrôle de son balais. Tout en tournant sur lui-même, il est passé sous Sirius, au-dessus de Remus et s'est rattrapé à James pour se retrouver, miraculeusement assis sur le balais de celui-ci tandis que le sien fonçait vers le saule cogneur. Il n'en reste plus rien d'autre qu'un petit tas d'allumettes.

**Vendredi 19 octobre 1973**

50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et 4 heures de retenue pour James et Sirius. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient essayé de voler un peu de décoction d'armoise. Je suis sûre qu'ils avaient dans l'idée d'en faire boire à Severus.

**Samedi 20 octobre 1973**

Interrogation de runes lundi et je ne comprends toujours rien au passé simple. Remus a passé une partie de l'après-midi à me refaire le cours. Comment il fait pour comprendre aussi facilement des trucs aussi compliqués ?

**Dimanche 21 octobre 1973**

Remus est malade. Il a passé toute l'après-midi d'hier à réviser ses runes pour rien.

**Lundi 22 octobre 1973**

Jupiter a fait une remarque sur l'absence de Remus à son cours. Elle l'a accusé de n'être délibérément pas venu. James s'est levé immédiatement et, sans demander la parole, s'est écrié : « Il a pas pu venir, madame, il est malade. Vous devriez savoir que… » Il n'est pas allé plus loin parce que, sous la table, Sirius lui a écrasé le pied. Par principe, Jupiter a enlevé 10 points à James pour avoir pris la parole sans autorisation.

**Mardi 23 octobre 1973**

Remus est de retour. Il a passé toute son après-midi à rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué.

**Mercredi 24 octobre 1973**

Jupiter a interrogé Remus sur le cours de lundi. Il n'a pas su répondre. Hier après-midi, il est tombé raide endormi sur ses devoirs. Quand il est malade, il donne toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant trois jours. Jupiter l'a traité de cancre, d'ignare, et de cracmole qui aurait dû se contenter d'une vie de moldue. Remus a ramassé ses affaires et il a quitté la pièce.

On l'a retrouvé dans la salle commune après le cours. Il a dit à ses copains qu'il était allé voir Dumbledore et qu'il devrait normalement faire le nécessaire pour que Jupiter le laisse tranquille.

**Jeudi 25 octobre 1973**

J'ai hâte que le semaine se termine pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Vendredi 26 octobre 1973**

Avec Nevaeh, nous avons fait le plan de ce que nous allions visiter demain après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Samedi 27 octobre 1973**

Il pleut mais ça ne nous a pas empêché d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. A 14h00, tous les élèves autorisés à sortir se sont rassemblés dans la cour de l'entrée. Là, Argus Rusard, le concierge, et le professeur McGonagall ont vérifié les autorisations de tout le monde, une par une. Rusard s'est attardé un moment sur l'autorisation de Sirius. « Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir signé vous-même, monsieur Black ? » Mais McGonagall lui a dit qu'elle connaissait très bien la signature des parents de Sirius et qu'il pouvait passer.

Nevaeh et moi, une fois dehors, on s'est précipitée vers Honeydukes, le marchand de bonbons. Je crois que Nevaeh a oublié son régime parce qu'en sortant, elle avait acheté deux boîtes de chocogrenouille, une boîte de dragées surprises de Berty Crochu et un gros paquet de plumes en sucres. Moi, je me suis contentée de fondants du chaudron, je voulais garder un peu d'argent pour faire un tour ailleurs.

Et j'ai bien fait. Nous sommes allés aux Trois Balais, le pub le plus populaire du village et j'ai bu ma première bièraubeurre. Je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi bon de toute ma vie ! Il faudrait que j'en achète pour faire goûter à mes parents.

Les garçons se sont arrêtés du côté de chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Par précaution, nous avons préféré ne pas y aller.

Nous sommes rentrés à 18h00, heure où tout le monde devait revenir. J'ai passé une après-midi fabuleuse et demain, j'y retourne. La seule chose qui me désole c'est que Severus a préféré passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur son devoir d'arithmancie. Sirius, James, Remus et Nevaeh suivent aussi cette option et pourtant, ils ont eu le temps d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Dimanche 28 octobre 1973**

J'ai réussi à décider Severus de nous accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard cette fois. Il a dû regretter de s'être laissé embobiner. En effet. James et Sirius ont débarqué de nulle part et l'ont attrapé sous les bras pendant que Remus et Peter le prenaient par les jambes. Ils l'ont fait passer par-dessus la clôture qui entoure la cabane hurlante. Quand Severus est tombé dans l'herbe (soit dit en passant, il a dû se faire drôlement mal), nous avons tous entendu comme un hurlement qui provenait de la maison. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se relever aussi rapidement que Severus. Il a poursuivi les garçons mais ils avaient déjà décampé.

**Lundi 29 octobre 1973**

Regulus Black reçoit tous les jours du courrier de ses parents. Sirius, lui, n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre en première année. Et encore, c'était une beuglante.

**Mardi 30 octobre 1973**

Hagrid, le garde chasse, a décoré la grande salle pour Halloween. Des chauves-souris tournent sans arrêt au niveau du plafond en poussant de petits cris suraigus.

**Mercredi 31 octobre 1973**

Et voilà, c'est Halloween. En cours de botanique, Greentree nous a fait faire pousser des citrouilles grâce à des graines de rapidité puis nous avons fait la navette entre la serre et la grande salle pour ramener les citrouilles à Hagrid.


	30. Novembre 1973

**Jeudi 1****er**** novembre 1973**

Le temps file à tout allure. Vu comme ça va, je ne suis pas loin de croire que McGonagall avait raison et qu'il faudrait qu'on garde en tête que les BUSE sont pour bientôt. Après tout, je suis déjà en troisième année.

**Vendredi 2 novembre 1973**

Le beau temps est définitivement parti. Le ciel est maintenant d'un gris de plomb, couvert d'énormes nuages noirs remplis de pluie.

**Samedi 3 novembre 1973**

En passant devant le bureau de Slughorn, tout à fait par hasard, je me suis rendue compte que Bellatrix Black était en retenue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire part à Sirius. Lui et ses copains ont immédiatement filés hors de la salle commune. J'ai préféré ne pas les suivre.

**Dimanche 4 novembre 1973**

Nevaeh a misé 2 gallions en faveur de Gryffondor. Elle a fait jurer à James de ne pas la décevoir. « Je ne déçois jamais personne » a-t-il répondu pompeusement.

**Lundi 5 novembre 1973**

Plus un seul arbre n'a de feuille maintenant. Le parc commence peu à peu à se figer, en attente de l'hiver.

**Mardi 6 novembre 1973**

Nevaeh m'a demandé si je pensais qu'elle et James feraient un joli couple. J'ai répondu, un peu méchamment je l'avoue, que non, parce qu'elle est trop sérieuse pour lui. Elle s'est donc mise en tête de devenir une grande blagueuse à son tour.

**Mercredi 7 novembre 1973**

James passe toutes ses soirées en entraînement pour le Quidditch. A l'allure où ça va, il va finir par tomber d'épuisement. Lorsqu'il rentre le soir, il jette son balais dans son dortoir et s'écroule sur son lit sans même se déshabiller.

**Jeudi 8 novembre 1973**

Severus m'a dit qu'en sixième année, on pouvait choisir les matières qui nous intéresse. Il pense déjà abandonner défense contre les forces du mal et histoire de la magie.

**Vendredi 9 novembre 1973**

Nevaeh reprend son régime maintenant qu'elle a terminé toutes ses boîtes de bonbons achetées chez Honeydukes. Mais elle n'a pas pu résister au fondant au chocolat au souper. Faudrait savoir ce qu'elle veut !

**Samedi 10 novembre 1973**

Nevaeh a mal choisi son jour pour déclarer sa flamme à James. Avec le match de demain, il s'est contenté de la repousser d'un geste de la main. « J'ai pas la tête à ça. » a-t-il dit. Nevaeh a donc décidé qu'il ne valait pas la peine et a repris son caractère habituel. J'aime mieux ça. Elle était devenue pénible à force d'essayer d'être amusante.

**Dimanche 11 novembre 1973**

Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Victoire de Serpentard : 290 points à 280. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien James qui a attrapé le Vif d'Or. Lorsque tous les joueurs se sont posés sur le terrain, Regulus et venu tendre un mouchoir à James qui lui a mis son poing dans la figure. Conclusion, retenue pour James et 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Prochain match : le 20 janvier, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

**Lundi 12 novembre 1973**

Les examens du premier trimestre ne vont pas tarder. Je n'ai pas très envie de commencer à me plonger dans les révisions et pourtant, il va falloir y arriver. Enfin, j'ai encore deux semaine devant moi avant de devoir m'y mettre.

**Mardi 13 novembre 1973**

Antonin Dolohov, un garçon de Serpentard, s'est moqué de Remus parce qu'il a une mèche de cheveux presque blancs sur le front. Il l'a traité de petit pépé en plein cours de métamorphose. Remus s'est retourné tranquillement, l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et lui a répondu : « je ne peux pas être un petit pépé, Antonin, je suis plus jeune que toi. »

**Mercredi 14 novembre 1973**

Mes parents m'ont renvoyé un message, Pétunia et Todd ont rompu. Pétunia est effondrée. Ma mère pense que ce serait bien si je lui envoyais une lettre de réconfort mais, personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ma sœur affiche une aversion ouverte pour tout ce qui touche à la magie (moi compris). Si jamais elle reçoit un hibou, elle va avoir une attaque.

**Jeudi 15 novembre 1973**

On change enfin de programme en astronomie. Après les cycles lunaires, nous voyons la disposition des étoiles dans la constellation du centaure.

**Vendredi 16 novembre 1973**

Il gèle à pierre fendre. Il fait presque aussi froid qu'un hiver en Russie… enfin, j'imagine puisque je ne suis allée en Russie qu'en été.

**Samedi 17 novembre 1973**

Après-midi devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Severus. J'ai regardé avec envie un groupe de Poufsouffle de septième année qui se rendait à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Dimanche 18 novembre 1973**

Le lac est entièrement gelé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux êtres de l'eau. Que font-ils dans ce cas-là ?

**Lundi 19 novembre 1973**

Remus est encore malade. Je vais encore devoir prendre ses devoirs d'étude des runes. Severus dit que je devrais le laisser se débrouiller, surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part.

Je crois que les garçons, par rapport aux filles, doivent avoir un gène supplémentaire : celui du crétinisme. Ce matin en cours de potions, Sirius et James se sont amusé à verser une louche de potion urticante dans le col d'un élève de Poufsouffle. Ils seront tous les deux en retenue avec Slughorn ce soir.

**Mardi 20 novembre 1973**

Et voilà, ma balle de tissu est entièrement transformée en hérisson qui bouge et qui respire. Celui de Severus est lui aussi entièrement formé mais on dirait qu'il a un léger problème. En plus d'avoir les pattes arrières plus courtes que les pattes avant, il se contente de rester figé sur place, comme s'il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

**Mercredi 21 novembre 1973**

Sirius a pris sa revanche sur sa cousine. Elle vient juste de rompre avec Lucius Malefoy et était en train de pleurer dans la grande salle quand Sirius a surgi et s'est mis à l'imiter grotesquement. Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt drôle et qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui riait en le regardant.

**Jeudi 22 novembre 1973**

Remus est de retour. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ne vois pas bien clair ou s'il s'est passé quelque chose mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus d'une mèche blanche maintenant.

**Vendredi 23 novembre 1973**

J'ai fait des recherches sur le Polynectar pour le cours de botanique. Cette potion est vraiment épatante. Bien préparée, elle permet au sorcier qui la boit de se transformer en n'importe qui ! Il est néanmoins recommandé de ne pas tenter de se transformer en animal de cette manière. Les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques.

**Samedi 24 novembre 1973**

Je songe à me réinscrire au club d'échecs pour pouvoir bénéficier à nouveau du goûter au chocolat chaud et aux pâtisserie mais Nevaeh m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à cause de son régime et Severus, lui, n'est pas très intéressé.

**Dimanche 25 novembre 1973**

Lucius Malefoy a été rapide à remplacer Bellatrix. Il sort maintenant avec sa sœur, Narcissa. On dirait un couple de pigeons qui paradent avant de s'accoupler. C'est affreux.

**Lundi 26 novembre 1976**

Slughorn s'est résigné à adopter les dernières mesures de McGonagall de l'année dernière : il a interdit James et Sirius de s'asseoir côte à côte au moins jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier. Du coup, James passe son cours à côté de Peter et Sirius est placé avec Remus. Chacun d'un côté du cachot, ça va de soi. Nevaeh et moi, on a été placées entre eux. Nevaeh fera partie du groupe de Sirius et Remus et moi de celui de James et Peter.

**Mardi 27 novembre 1973**

Voilà, je viens de terminer mon dernier fondant du chaudron. Vivement la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard que je puisse en racheter une boîte.

**Mercredi 28 novembre 1973**

Pendant que nous étions en cours de botanique, nous avons vu depuis notre serre le balais de Regulus Black (il devait être en cours de vol) s'écraser contre un mur. Sirius et James se sont immédiatement jetés vers les fenêtres malgré les cris de Greentree. « C'est mon petit frère » a dit Sirius. Et juste après, il a éclaté de rire.

**Jeudi 29 novembre 1973**

Nevaeh et Severus sont en cours d'arithmancie. Les garçons aussi. Il ne reste que Peter qui préfère passer son temps à travailler sur son devoir d'astronomie pour ce soir. J'aurais du choisir arithmancie aussi. Je m'ennuie toujours un peu le jeudi après-midi.

**Vendredi 30 novembre 1973**

Plus qu'un mois et ce sera les vacances. Enfin, à peu près.


	31. Décembre 1973

**Samedi 1****er**** décembre 1973**

Pas de sortie annoncée pour Pré-Au-Lard. Je suis déçue. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aller y faire un tour afin d'y faire mes achats de Noël pour mes parents. Tant pis, j'achèterai leur cadeau sur place quand nous serons partis en vacances. Comme d'habitude.

**Dimanche 2 décembre 1973**

Les vacances sont enfin annoncées sur le tableau d'affichage. Du 21 décembre au 3 janvier. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, c'est chaque année la même date. Remus a déjà annoncé à ses copains qu'il resterait à Poudlard. Les autres ont demandé à leurs familles l'autorisation de rester aussi.

**Lundi 3 décembre 1973**

Les examens de fin de trimestre auront lieu du 14 au 20 décembre. Ce qui ne nous laisse que onze jours avant le démarrage.

**Mardi 4 décembre 1973**

J'entame mes révisions. Je mets l'accent sur défense contre les forces du mal et étude des runes parce que ce sont les matières où j'ai le plus de difficulté.

**Mercredi 5 décembre 1973**

Je me suis levée à 6h00 ce matin pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement dans la salle commune. Personne n'est levé. Le château a l'air désert. J'ai bien envie de sortir et de faire un tour dans les couloirs mais si un professeur me surprend, je suis bonne pour la retenue.

**Jeudi 6 décembre 1973**

Remus est déçu. Aucun de ses copain n'a eu l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Prise de pitié, j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise. J'ai écrit à mes parents pour leur demander l'autorisation de rester.

**Vendredi 7 décembre 1973**

Mes parents ont été surpris de ma demande mais ils ont acceptés. J'ai proposé à Nevaeh de rester elle-aussi. Elle a refusé et elle a dit que j'étais folle d'avoir fait ça. A moins que je ne sois amoureuse de Remus. Et voilà, elle recommence.

**Samedi 8 décembre 1973**

J'ai amené la chose en douceur pour les garçons. Je leur ai dit que mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'emmener pour les vacances parce qu'ils avaient du travail et que, donc, cette année, j'allais devoir rester à Poudlard. Remus a eu l'air ravi d'avoir de la compagnie mais, immédiatement après que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il a froncé les sourcils, comme s'il devinait que je l'avais fait exprès.

**Dimanche 9 décembre 1973**

Les examens commencent vendredi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être prête du tout, comme à chaque fois.

**Lundi 10 décembre 1973**

Severus a été particulièrement étonné que je reste à Poudlard pour Noël. « Tes parents ne t'emmènent pas en vacances ? » J'ai hésité à lui dire la vérité mais j'ai vu à son regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'aux autres. Il a eu l'air surpris mais il n'en a plus reparlé. « Au moins, tu ne seras pas toute seule, a-t-il dit. Lupin reste aussi. »

**Mardi 11 décembre 1973**

Les cours de soins au créatures magiques se font maintenant dans la salle 11 parce qu'il fait trop froid pour travailler dans le parc. Maintenant, nous devrons nous passer de licornes pour faire nos cours. On n'a plus qu'à s'imaginer qu'elles sont là.

**Mercredi 12 décembre 1973**

Deuxième étage à éviter, Mimi Geignarde a inondé ses toilettes. Franchement, si je devais me transformer en fantôme, je préfèrerait hanter autre chose que des toilettes. Elle devait déjà être particulière quand elle était vivante.

**Jeudi 13 décembre 1973**

Plus qu'un jour ! Je reprends tout à zéro : défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie, histoire de la magie…

**Vendredi 14 décembre 1973**

Aujourd'hui, botanique et potions. Plus divination pour Peter et Nevaeh.

**Samedi 15 décembre 1973**

Révisions !

**Dimanche 16 décembre 1973**

Et encore révisions.

**Lundi 17 décembre 1973**

Etude des runes et astronomie.

**Mardi 18 décembre 1973**

Remus est absent. Le pauvre. La tension a dû être trop élevée. Examens : soins aux créatures magiques et métamorphose.

**Mercredi 19 décembre 1973**

Vol et défense contre les forces du mal. Plus Etude des moldus pour Peter.

**Jeudi 20 décembre 1973**

Histoire de la magie, et enchantement. Plus arithmancie pour James, Sirius, Nevaeh et Severus.

**Vendredi 21 décembre 1973**

Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir les autres partir avec le Poudlard Express et de rester là. Remus est revenu. Il a vraiment l'air malade.

**Samedi 22 décembre 1973**

Remus a passé la journée à rattraper les examens qu'il a loupé. J'ai passé la journée toute seule. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise en restant ici.

**Dimanche 23 décembre 1973**

Il a beaucoup neigé. Cette après-midi, Remus et moi avons fait une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. J'en avais mal aux côtes.

**Lundi 24 décembre 1973**

Nous n'étions que neuf élèves à rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Les professeurs, eux, ne rentrent jamais chez eux des vacances pour pouvoir garder plus facilement un œil sur les élèves. Dumbledore a faire dresser une grande table au milieu de la grande salle pour tout le monde. Le festin a été délicieux, mille fois plus élaboré que les autres jours. C'est dire. Quand nous avons eu fini de manger, Remus et moi sommes partis en expédition dans les couloirs. Juste histoire de faire un tour. On s'est inventé des tas de jeux dans chaque recoin du château.

**Mardi 25 janvier 1973**

Remus et moi nous sommes endormis dans la salle commune, serrés l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée. Comme nous sommes tout seuls dans nos dortoirs respectifs (nous sommes d'ailleurs les seuls élèves de Gryffondor a être restés) nous avons voulu prendre notre temps pour monter nous coucher et finalement nous nous sommes endormis là. Nous avons été réveillés par un hibou. Il m'apportait une carte de mes parents. Papa, maman et Pétunia passent les vacances en Suède. Ils m'envoient en guise de cadeau un élan en peluche. Je l'ai baptisé Fizwizbiz. Remus a lu la carte par-dessus mon épaule :

« Tes parents ne devaient pas partir pour le travail ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont emmené ta sœur et pas toi ? »

Je me suis sentie obligée de lui dire que c'était pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul que je suis restée. Il a rougi fortement et s'est tourné vers ses propres cadeaux. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas en toucher un mot à qui que ce soit.

« Je dirais rien. »

Mais je sens qu'il est un peu gêné maintenant. Il doit s'imaginer aussi que je suis amoureuse de lui.

**Mercredi 26 décembre 1973**

A partir de maintenant, Remus et moi n'avons plus dormi dans la salle commune. Tous les soirs, lorsque le sommeil commence à le gagner, il me souhaite bonne nuit et monte dans son dortoir. J'ai l'impression que nous nous amusons un peu moins aussi. C'est comme si, en disant la vérité, j'avais brisé le lien si particulier qui avait commencé à se créer au début des vacances. J'ai passé une partie de ma nuit à me traiter de petite idiote.

**Jeudi 27 décembre 1973**

Exceptionnellement, nous avons pu aller à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. J'ai fait un détour par Scribenpenne pour acheter un plume d'aigle pour l'anniversaire de Severus. Puis Remus et moi sommes allés aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre. Madame Rosmerta, la serveuse, nous a appelé « les amoureux. »

**Vendredi 28 décembre 1973**

Nous avons emprunté des balais dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et avons joué à nous lancé le souaffle jusqu'à ce que Remus me le balance en pleine figure. Je l'ai alors poursuivi à toute allure au-travers de tout le terrain de Quidditch. Je riais tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

**Samedi 29 décembre 1973**

Le parc enneigé n'a plus aucun secret pour nous. Nous en avons fait tous les recoins, marquant notre passage par de petits hiboux de neige.

**Dimanche 30 décembre 1973**

J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents et à ma sœur pour leur présenter mes vœux. Remus s'est servi d'un hibou de l'école. Alors que nous étions encore dans la volière, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne passait pas les fêtes avec ses parents.

« Parce que j'ai été malade. Je devais rattraper mes devoirs et Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait mieux pour moi que je passe les fêtes ici. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il savait qu'il passerait ses vacances à Poudlard bien avant d'être malade.

« Je t'en supplie, a-t-il dit. Ne pose pas trop de questions.

_ Tu ne vas pas à Sainte Mangouste quand tu es malade, hein ? »

Il a secoué la tête.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler. C'est mieux. »

Nous en sommes restés là.

**Lundi 31 décembre 1973**

Dernier jour de l'année 1973. A nouveau, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés rassemblés autour de la grande salle. A minuit pile, il y a eu un mini feu d'artifice dans la salle. C'était magnifique. Tout le monde a crié bonne année puis Remus et moi sommes montés dans notre salle commune. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai embrassé. Il a immédiatement filé dans son dortoir.


	32. Chapitre 8 : Teddy à la rescousse

_**Chapitre 8 : Teddy à la rescousse**_

Lorsque Teddy leva finalement les yeux du carnet de Lily Evans, l'obscurité était presque complète dans le petit cagibi. Ses yeux le démangeaient et son estomac grondait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le cadran était un peu rayé et le bracelet en cuir était taché par endroit mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'échanger. C'était celle de sa mère. Elle l'avait laissée sur la table de la salle à manger quelques heures seulement avant de mourir. Sa grand-mère l'avait mise de côté pour lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Adossé contre l'étagère, il avait la sensation de perdre son souffle. La mère de Harry avait embrassé son père…

Son regard tomba sur le carnet aux pages encore couvertes de l'écriture de Lily Evans. Si les choses s'étaient passées « normalement », il aurait dû avoir l'âge de son parrain. Il aurait dû vivre toutes ces aventures avec lui, il aurait dû être à la bataille auprès de ses parents.

Il était presque huit heures et demi. Plongé dans sa lecture, Teddy n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Victoire n'était pas encore revenue. Elle devait vérifier quelque chose. C'était tout de même drôlement long.

Il se leva, rangea sa baguette et le carnet de Lily dans ses poches et quitta le cagibi. Le château était silencieux. La majeure partie des élèves était sûrement répartie dans les salles communes et les dortoirs. Où donc se trouvait Victoire ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir la carte du Maraudeur à disposition mais sa grand-mère avait levé les bras au ciel lorsque oncle Harry avait émis l'idée de la lui donner.

Devant Androméda Tonks, il arrive que même le plus grand des aurors soit obligé de s'incliner.

« Victoire ? »

Teddy réfléchissait à toute allure. Si elle avait quelque chose à vérifier, c'était à la bibliothèque. L'influence de tante Hermione, probablement. Victoire dévorait livre sur livre. Teddy ne niait pas que la lecture pouvait être parfois plaisante mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Victoire ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans avoir lu au moins une centaine des pages. Elle et tante Hermione avaient essayé de le persuader de lire un peu plus. Il avait laissé sa chance à la lecture uniquement parce qu'il avait mis la main sur la bibliothèque de son père que sa grand-mère avait remisée au grenier (en l'absence de famille connue, les biens de Remus avaient été rendus à la belle-famille). Il avait vite capitulé.

Teddy avait besoin de rêver, pas de se cultiver et les livres de son père traitaient en majeure partie de sujets pour lesquels il ne se passionnait absolument pas.

Ce soir, il faisait sombre dans les couloirs. Les flambeaux allumés formaient quelques flaques de lumière ici et là mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse bien voir.

Un sanglot le figea. Victoire ! Il tendit l'oreille. Ça semblait provenir de cette porte, là. Les toilettes des filles.

« Vicky ! »

Teddy s'élança. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Victoire tenait un livre serré contre sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux blonds-roux étaient emmêlés et retombaient sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient froissés. Bonte et Rosier, les deux garçons qui l'avaient agressés quelques jours plus tôt, se tenaient devant elle.

Teddy dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux Serpentard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas été renvoyés ceux-là ?

« Fichez-lui la paix ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers lui. La lumière des flambeaux faisait danser des flammes dans leurs yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient étirées sur des rictus.

Rosier éclata de rire en le voyant.

« T'en veux encore, minus ? T'en as pas eu assez ? »

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je vais t'exploser, moustique, et après, je vais me payer ta copine.

_ Chauve-furie ! »

Une horde de chauves-souris s'envola depuis la bout de la baguette de Teddy et se précipita sur Rosier. Celui-ci lâcha sa baguette et croisa les bras sur le sommet de sa tête. Des dizaines de minuscules griffes et de crocs acérés se plantèrent dans sa chair, lui arrachèrent les cheveux. Rosier se mit à pousser des glapissement autant de douleur que de peur. Son compagnon resta immobile un instant avant d'utiliser sa ceinture pour chasser les nouvelles arrivantes. La moitié de ses coups atterrit sur le crâne ou les bras de Rosier.

Victoire se faufila derrière les deux Serpentard et plongea dans les bras de Teddy. Elle tremblait. Il la soutint par les épaules et l'entraîna hors des toilettes.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement la salle commune des Serdaigle. Quelques personnes s'y attardaient encore pour disputer une dernière partie d'échecs ou terminer un devoir. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Teddy. Un Gryffondor chez les Serdaigle, ce n'était pas une grande première, mais ça restait toujours mal vu.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'un des canapés près d'une fenêtre.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Teddy. Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Victoire secoua la tête. D'une main, elle entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Mais si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, ils m'auraient… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Teddy serra les poings. Après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, la plupart des sorciers avait cru que la paix allait revenir instantanément. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et c'était d'ailleurs loin de l'être. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours actifs. Ils s'en prenaient ouvertement aux enfants des résistants.

Teddy passa son bras autour des épaules de Victoire et la serra contre lui. Si Rosier et Bonte avaient effleuré ne serait-ce que l'un de ses cheveux, il les aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation.

« C'est fini maintenant. Ils ne t'approcheront plus. Je te le promets. »

Victoire laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort ? »

Il sourit.

« C'est oncle George qui me l'a appris. D'après lui, c'est une spécialité de tante Ginny.

_ C'était magnifique.

_ A mon avis, on va retrouver des chauves-souris dans tous les couloirs pendant un sacré moment. »

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Merci. Merci d'être venu à mon secours.

_ Je trouvais que tu étais longue pour une simple vérification.

_ Demain, on commence l'enquête.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ? On va avoir tout un tas de problèmes. »

Elle leva la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai et je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, Teddy alors n'essaye pas de m'éloigner. »

Il lui envoya un petit sourire.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'éloigner. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Elle lui envoya un coup sur la poitrine.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Puisque tu es là pour me protéger. Attends un peu que mon père apprenne ce qui s'est passé ce soir et ces deux Serpentard vont regretter de s'en être pris à une Weasley. »

Et plus particulièrement à la fille de Bill Weasley. Teddy ne doutait pas que la vengeance de son oncle allait être terrible.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit.

« Bonne nuit, Teddy.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Elle se leva, rajusta sa robe encore froissée.

« Bien sûr que ça va. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais c'est passé maintenant. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et monta dans son dortoir. Teddy resta sur place un instant puis il regagna sa propre salle commune, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant joyeusement.

Une fois le passage du portrait refermé derrière lui, il se choisit une place près de la cheminée et tira le carnet de Lily de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ce soir, il se sentait fier de lui, heureux d'avoir été là au bon moment.

Il s'était montré digne de la renommée de son père et de ses amis. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard à la suite de James Potter et de Sirius Black.

Il s'appuya au dossier du canapé, s'installa dans une position confortable et, un sourire aux lèvres, se lança dans la lecture du journal de Lily Evans.


	33. Janvier 1974

**Mardi 1****er**** janvier 1974**

Remus m'évite. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, que je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. A un certain moment, il s'est même montré méchant et brutal avec moi mais j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas réellement de gaieté de cœur qu'il me repoussait. C'était comme s'il avait peur. Peur de moi, peur de lui-même, peur qu'il puisse réellement se passer quelque chose entre nous ?

**Mercredi 2 janvier 1974**

Les autres rentrent demain. J'ai hâte de les voir arriver. Remus s'est enfermé dans une bulle de solitude. Il ne parle à personne, prend ses repas seuls et remonte dès que possible dans son dortoir. J'ai passé un peu de temps à la bibliothèque, histoire de me divertir un peu mais je m'ennuie terriblement. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je l'embrasse ?

**Jeudi 3 janvier 1974**

Le Poudlard Express est arrivé ce soir. L'école est à nouveau remplie d'élèves. La grande table a été enlevée de la grande salle. Nevaeh est revenue d'un long séjour en Egypte. Severus n'a pas dit un mot mais il a une grosse bosse sur le front. Son père a sûrement bu un coup de trop, une fois de plus, et a levé la main sur lui.

Nouveau mot de passe du portrait : Rectificatif.

**Vendredi 4 janvier 1974**

Les cours reprennent. Après le Polygonum en botanique, nous travaillons sur les racines d'Asphodèle qui, une fois réduites en poudre servent à la confection du philtre de mort vivante.

James, Sirius et Peter me jettent de drôles de coups d'œil en coin. Je suis sûre que Remus leur a tout raconté. Dans les détails. Quel salaud !

**Samedi 5 janvier 1974**

Prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard annoncée : les 26 et 27 janvier.

**Dimanche 6 janvier 1974**

Demain, résultats des examens du premier trimestre. Si ça se trouve, j'ai tout loupé.

**Lundi 7 janvier 1974**

Métamorphose : O. Etude des runes : A. Potions : E. Astronomie : P. Et voilà, rattrapages obligatoires en astronomie le lundi à 8h00.

**Mardi 8 janvier 1974**

Soins aux créatures magiques : E. Histoire de la magie : O. Wouah ! Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça !

**Mercredi 9 janvier 1974**

J'ai donné son cadeau à Severus (une plume d'aigle). Il a eu l'air content mais il est toujours un peu perturbé par ce que lui a fait son père pendant les vacances. Et puis, la bosse sur son front fait rire les garçons qui l'appellent Baleine à Bosse. Comme c'est fin ! Comme c'est intelligent !

Vol : O. Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui d'ordinaire vole comme un pied ! Botanique : E. Défense contre les forces du mal : O. Enchantement : P. Rattrapages prévus le mardi à 14h00.

Bon, je dois passer deux matières en rattrapages mais sinon, j'ai explosé mon record en obtenant quatre O. Ce soir, j'ai tout de suite envoyé Houdini à mes parents pour leur apprendre la nouvelle.

**Jeudi 10 janvier 1974**

Je me suis permise de faire la nique à James pendant le cours de vol. Moi aussi j'ai obtenu un O. Mais du coup, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais et je me suis prise dans un arbre.

**Vendredi 11 janvier 1974**

Nevaeh regrette d'avoir choisi divination comme option. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a eu un P parce que sinon, elle n'arrête pas de ma rabattre les oreilles sur le fait que le professeur Raban lui a dit qu'elle avait un véritable don de voyance (j'attends toujours de voir le sac de 1000 gallions qu'elle était censée gagner.)

**Samedi 12 janvier 1974**

J'ai essayé de parler à Remus mais, encore une fois, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Comme j'insistai et que je lui avais agrippé le bras, il s'est dégagé avec violence. « Mais tu comprends rien, s'est-il écrié. Je ne veux pas t'approcher, Lily, parce que je suis contagieux ! » Je suis restée figée sur place. Contagieux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? S'il était réellement contagieux, pourquoi est-ce que James, Sirius et Peter qui dorment dans le même dortoir que lui depuis 3 ans n'ont pas été contaminés ?

**Dimanche 13 janvier 1974**

Severus ne veut pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard, dans quinze jours. Il dit qu'il n'a rien à y faire et qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt de se promener dans un village. Il dit qu'il a bien mieux à faire à l'école. Comme ses devoirs par exemple. Heureusement pour moi, Nevaeh est très enthousiasmée à l'idée de m'accompagner. Ce qu'elle apprécie surtout, c'est de pouvoir dire à sa sœur qu'elle est sortie, elle.

**Lundi 14 janvier 1974**

Premier cours de rattrapages en astronomie. Décidément, je déteste le professeur Jupiter. Elle a commencé par nous dire à tous (nous sommes sept, deux Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle) que nous étions les plus nuls de toute notre année. Voilà qui remonte bien le moral ! Ensuite, elle nous a refait exactement le dernier cours, point par point en parlant lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à des attardés mentaux. J'espère que Dumbledore ne va pas renouveler son contrat pour les prochaines années. Sinon, en sixième année, c'est sûr qu'astronomie sera le premier cours que je supprimerai.

**Mardi 15 janvier 1974**

Rattrapages d'enchantement, je ne suis pas ravie du tout d'être là. Défense contre les forces du mal ou histoire de la magie, j'aurais compris. Mais pas enchantement !

**Mercredi 16 janvier 1974**

Remus est malade. Quelle surprise. Eh bien tant pis pour lui !

Ce soir, j'ai aidé Peter a faire son devoir d'étude des moldus, bien que je ne suive pas cette matière. Mes parents n'ont aucun don magique alors j'ai été élevée comme une moldue. Son devoir était affligeant de facilité : 1/ Décrivez à quoi servent les prises de courant. 2/ Pourquoi les moldus utilisent-ils une voiture ? 3/ Quels usages les moldus réservent-ils aux balais ? (Peter m'a bien souligné de ne pas oublier : chasser un chat indésirable.) 4/ Les moldus ont-ils un ministère ? 5/ Citez cinq objets de la vie courante spécifiques aux moldus ?

**Jeudi 17 janvier 1974**

Pendant que je profitais d'une heure de libre pour commencer mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, James est venu s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la mienne. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Remus ? a-t-il demandé. Tu nous l'as mis dans un drôle d'état ! Il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. » J'ai rougi mais je n'ai pas répondu.

**Vendredi 18 janvier 1974**

Peter a enfumé tout le cachot de potions aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas su redire au professeur Slughorn ce qui avait déclenché toute cette fumée. En attendant, nous avons tous suffoqué pendant un petit moment. Surtout Sirius qui en rajoutait des tas, faisant comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.

**Samedi 19 janvier 1974**

Sortie prévue à Pré-Au-Lard les 26 et 27 janvier. J'ai hâte d'y être.

**Dimanche 20 janvier 1974**

Le grand match Gryffondor – Serdaigle. 130 contre 260 en faveur de Serdaigle. Pour l'instant, Serpentard garde la tête mais si Serdaigle reste sur cette lignée, ils finiront par avoir la coupe.

Prochain match : le 10 mars. Ce sera Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 21 janvier 1974**

Nous avons essayé de traduire notre premier texte en étude des runes. Je ne pense pas avoir très bien réussi à moins que les Trolls ne soient réellement arrivés au maximum de la technologie moldue. Non seulement, ça ne veut rien dire mais encore en plus c'est historiquement faux.

**Mardi 22 janvier 1974**

Remus fait toujours la tête. J'ai essayé une fois de plus de lui parler mais il ne veut rien entendre. La plupart du temps, il se cache derrière ses copains.

**Mercredi 23 janvier 1974**

Je déteste les racines d'Asphodèle. Je ne savais pas qu'une plante pouvait mordre.

**Jeudi 24 janvier 1974**

En cours de vol, Peter s'est écrasé dans le saule cogneur. Le professeur Windysky a miraculeusement réussi à le tirer de là mais il a dû finir la journée à l'infirmerie (Peter, pas le professeur.)

**Vendredi 25 janvier 1974**

Demain, Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai trop hâte !

**Samedi 26 janvier 1974**

J'ai réussi à convaincre Severus de venir avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard. A un moment donné, Nevaeh m'a dit qu'elle avait une course « secrète » à faire et elle nous a donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Pendant ce temps, Severus et moi sommes allés faire un tour chez Honeydukes. Mais Severus n'a pas acheté un seul bonbon. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas ça mais je crois que son problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'argent de poche.

**Dimanche 27 janvier 1974**

Je me suis levée aux aurores pour aller rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard. En descendant dans la grande salle, j'ai remarqué que les garçons étaient tous déjà là. James, Peter et Sirius étaient penchés sur un livre. Remus prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner à côté d'eux. De temps en temps, il faisait une remarque mais il n'avait pas l'air plus intéressé que ça par le livre. J'ai essayé de voir de quoi ça traitait mais les garçons ne m'ont pas laissés approcher. Ils m'ont lancé des regards mauvais. Je crois bien que notre début d'amitié qui avait commencé l'année dernière est terminée.

**Lundi 28 janvier 1974**

James a proposé à ses copains de passer les prochaines vacances chez lui. Sirius n'était pas sûr que ses parents acceptent et Remus n'était pas certain de pouvoir venir pour une raison qu'il n'a pas dite. Peter, lui, semblait ok.

**Mardi 29 janvier 1974**

McGonagall a surpris James en train de pointer sa baguette sur Peter pendant le cours de métamorphose. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre de ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. Il sera en retenue cette après-midi. McGonagall a décidé de marquer le coup en le prenant avec elle pendant qu'elle faisait cours aux première année.

**Mercredi 30 janvier 1974**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai quatorze ans. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un appareil photo magique acheté sur le chemin de traverse. Nevaeh et moi avons passé la soirée à faire des photos. Severus m'a donné une potion d'invisibilité qu'il a confectionné lui-même et Nevaeh m'a donné une gomme qui n'efface que les fautes d'orthographe.

**Jeudi 31 janvier 1974**

Sirius s'est coupé pendant le cours de botanique. Il s'est presque roulé par terre en hurlant de douleur. Il a mis du sang partout sur le devant de sa chemise. Mais je suis prête à parier qu'il l'a fait exprès pour avoir le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie et de ne pas finir le cours.


	34. Février 1974

**Vendredi 1****er**** février 1974**

James a attendu que je sois seule pour venir vers moi. Il m'a donné une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Il m'a dit que c'était pour mon anniversaire, qu'il était désolé du retard mais qu'il ne voulait pas que ses copains le voient faire. Après ça, il est parti en courant.

**Samedi 2 février 1974**

Regulus Black est tombé dans les escaliers et s'est cassé les deux dents de devant. Sirius jure qu'il est innocent mais il a un drôle de petit sourire quand il dit ça. Je me demande si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance.

**Dimanche 3 février 1974**

Je suis prête à parier que j'ai vu un pied avancer tout seul dans l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs. Sur le coup, je n'étais pas trop sûre de ce que j'avais vu, mais il y avait bel et bien un lacet et même un morceau de chaussette avec des Vif d'Or. On aurait dit le pied de James mais… comment a-t-il réussi à mettre son pied dans l'escalier sans y être lui-même ?

**Lundi 4 février 1974**

Nevaeh prépare un poème d'amour pour la Saint Valentin. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire à qui il était destiné.

**Mardi 5 février 1974**

Vivement les examens que je supprime les cours de rattrapages d'enchantement. J'ai l'impression de tout savoir par cœur maintenant.

**Mercredi 6 février 1974**

En défense contre les forces du mal, un élève de Serdaigle a renversé son encrier sur les genoux de James. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer de rire.

**Jeudi 7 février 1974**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Il y avait pas mal de bruit dans le dortoir des garçons. Ce matin, je les ai pourtant vu avec des mines fraîches et reposées. Comment font-ils ?

**Vendredi 8 février 1974**

J'ai réussi à arracher un sourire à Remus ! Pendant le cours de vol, je lui ai accidentellement foncé dedans (promis, juré, craché). Il m'a rattrapé à temps avant que je ne tombe de mon balais et il m'a envoyé un grand sourire. La guerre serait-elle enfin terminée ?

**Samedi 9 février 1974**

Nevaeh s'entraîne à parfumer du papier à lettre sans qu'il soit complètement détrempé. Je dois dire que la poubelle de la salle commune empeste le parchemin imbibé de parfum.

**Dimanche 10 février 1974**

Pour demain, devoir de métamorphose. Severus et moi avons passé toute la matinée à la bibliothèque.

**Lundi 11 février 1974**

Severus était fou de rage. Son devoir de métamorphose a disparu de son sac. Il jure que ce sont les garçons qui sont dans le coup mais ils font tous un air d'innocent. S'ils y sont vraiment pour quelque chose, je ne trouve pas ça très malin.

**Mardi 12 février 1974**

En cours de potions, le professeur Slughorn nous a appris à réaliser un philtre d'amour. Mais il nous a bien rappelé que ces potions sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école. A la fin du cours, il a fouillé tous les sacs pour être sûr que personne ne reparte avec un flacon. Je me serais attendu à ce que James et Sirius se soient servis mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

**Mercredi 13 février 1974**

En passant dans un couloir, au deuxième étage, j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Je me suis approchée et j'ai trouvé Remus, appuyé contre un mur en train de pleurer. Il m'a entendu arriver. Il a séché ses larmes avec sa manche puis il est sorti sans dire un mot.

**Jeudi 14 février 1974**

S'il y a bien un jour que je déteste, c'est bien la Saint Valentin. Nevaeh a donné sa lettre à Sirius Black. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction parce que James, ce fichu James Potter, s'est permis de me donner une lettre à moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi niais et d'aussi mauvais que ce poème d'amour. Je l'ai rangé dans mon sac et je l'ai laissé là. Ensuite, je n'y ai plus repensé parce que j'ai entendu Peter dire à ses copains qu'il faudrait faire un essai de (j'ai pas compris le mot, il parlait trop bas) avec Remus ce soir. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Remus n'est pas venu en cours de la journée. Ses copains ont l'air de savoir où il va pendant ses absences.

**Vendredi 15 février 1974**

Nevaeh est déçue parce que Sirius ne lui a pas parlé de sa lettre de toute la journée. Elle était pourtant convaincue qu'elle était parfaite. Etant donné qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé la lire, je ne peux pas le lui confirmer. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai préféré ne pas lui faire lire la lettre que James m'a donné. En tout cas, s'il croit que je vais me jeter à ses pieds, il se fiche le doigt dans l'œil. Je préférerais encore me marier avec un Troll.

**Samedi 16 février 1974**

Des élèves de septième année ont bu du whiskey pur feu dans la salle commune. Ils se sont tous retrouvés ivres morts avant la fin de la soirée. J'ai préféré ne pas rester là, pour le cas où McGonagall aurait dans l'idée d'être là. Et puis, James, Sirius et Peter ont réussi à se faire accepter dans le groupe et à se faire servir quelques verres.

**Dimanche 17 février 1974**

Remus est revenu et à passé toute la matinée à dormir. Les autres, ils ont la migraine à cause de l'alcool d'hier soir. Du coup, Nevaeh et moi, on s'est arrangé pour faire un maximum de bruit à chaque fois qu'on passait à côté d'eux.

**Lundi 18 février 1974**

Remus a la main gauche bandée et une plaie qui lui barre le nez. Je n'ai pas osé lui poser de question.

**Mardi 19 février 1974**

James a trop tardé à rendre ses livres à Madame Pince. Il sera donc privé de bibliothèque pendant une semaine. Je ne pense pas que ce sera une terrible punition pour lui.

**Mercredi 20 février 1974**

Sirius est venu me demander ce que je comptais faire à propos de la lettre de Saint Valentin de James. Je lui ai répondu : « Probablement la même chose que toi avec celle de Nevaeh. »

**Jeudi 21 février 1974**

J'aurais aimé suivre le cours d'arithmancie juste pour aujourd'hui. Il paraît que James et Sirius se sont rendus complètement ridicules à cause d'une plume enchantée qui n'a pas arrêté de chanter des chansons paillardes. Ceci dit, l'incident n'a pas l'air de les avoir traumatisé, malgré l'heure de retenue qu'ils ont récolté.

**Vendredi 22 février 1974**

Comme je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en très bon terme avec les garçons (sauf peut-être James, enfin peut-être…) j'ai décidé de faire comme si j'avais oublié l'anniversaire de Sirius. Là où j'ai été vexé, c'est qu'il n'a même pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte. De ce que j'ai pu voir, ses copains lui ont offert toutes sortes de conneries qui sifflent, chantent ou font n'importe quel autre bruit susceptible de perturber le calme de la salle commune. Alors en mon for intérieur je crie : va te faire voir Sirius Black !

**Samedi 23 février 1974**

Nevaeh a du travail en retard, les garçons ont disparu (quel silence d'ailleurs), Marie et Kiera essayent d'enchanter un tas de parchemins (sans succès) pour en faire un journal intime super secret. Je me suis ennuyée une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce je me dise qu'il serait peut-être intéressant d'aller rendre visite à Severus. Je n'aime pas beaucoup descendre jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentard, surtout lorsqu'il fait froid mais j'y suis quand même allée. Je m'étais dit que Sev et moi ont aurait pu aller faire un tour dans les couloirs ou même encore nous offrir une balade jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch mais j'ai vite déchanté. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il semblerait que Severus ait un nouvel ami : Antonin Dolohov, qui, en général, est un garçon incroyablement irritant.

J'ai essayé de dire bonjour à Severus mais Antonin m'a renvoyé : « t'as rien à faire ici, Evans ! C'est réservé aux Serpentard. Oh, mais je suis bête, tu ne le savais peut-être pas. Allez, t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ? Un nid de fourmis rouges par exemple ou un hippogriffe. »

J'attendais de Severus qu'il prenne au moins ma défense auprès de son nouvel ami mais il s'est contenté de baisser la tête vers ses pieds et de faire comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Quand je suis retourné dans ma salle commune, j'était rouge de rage.

**Dimanche 24 février 1974**

Nevaeh est au bord du suicide. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sirius ne lui a jamais reparlé de sa lettre de Saint Valentin. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans la salle commune assis dans le même fauteuil que Claire Whateabout, une fille de quatrième année. C'est vrai que Claire est jolie mais c'est quand même une drôle de gourde.

Quand Nevaeh a vu ça, elle a fondu en larmes. Je l'ai ramenée jusqu'à notre dortoir où elle s'est répandue sur son lit.

« Non mais tu te rends compte, a-t-elle dit, c'est une vieille ! »

Oui, enfin, elle n'a qu'un an de plus que nous. J'ai tenté de la réconforter en lui disant que Sirius avait beau être « mignon », il n'en était pas moins complètement attardé. Elle m'a répondu que je disais ça sans savoir parce qu'il est le garçon le plus populaire de toute l'école et qu'il paraît que c'est un privilège de sortir avec lui.

Je me demande si je suis une vraie fille. Je me demande aussi si je viens de la même planète que les autres parce que le jour où on me verra accrochée au bras de Sirius, ce sera pour essayer de le lui arracher.

**Lundi 25 février 1974**

Sirius et Claire Whateabout se pavanent dans la salle commune comme deux paons. C'en est tellement saoulant que même James, Remus et Peter préfèrent s'exiler, si possible le plus loin d'eux. De temps en temps, je vois Remus glisser un coup d'œil vers le couple. On dirait qu'il s'inquiète. Peut-être craint-il que Sirius n'ait « l'excellente » idée d'inclure sa nouvelle copine chez les Maraudeurs ?

**Mardi 26 février 1974**

Je crois que Severus ne désire plus être mon ami. Aux cours d'histoire de la magie et de métamorphose que nous partageons avec les Serpentard, il s'est assis à côté d'Antonin Dolohov. D'habitude, c'est auprès de moi qu'il s'installe. Mais tous les deux avaient l'air de tellement bien s'entendre !

J'ai passé les deux cours toute seule, au fond de la classe. Je me sens mal. Severus a toujours été mon meilleur ami de Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me préférer un sale type comme Antonin.

**Mercredi 27 février 1974**

Nevaeh m'a raconté que Claire Whateabout raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est enceinte. Pour appuyer ses dires, il paraît, qu'elle marche en se soutenant le ventre ou le dos. Pour ma part, je la trouve toujours aussi plate qu'une planche à pain. A mon avis, la pauvre fille affabule complètement. Mais Nevaeh a l'air d'y croire. Elle m'a même demandé si, à mon avis, Sirius et elle avaient déjà fait l'amour. Cette seule idée me révulse. Non mais, Sirius n'a que quatorze ans !

**Jeudi 28 février 1974**

Je n'en peux plus de l'attitude de Severus. A la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je me suis dépêchée de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Je suis sortie la première et dès que j'ai vu Severus franchir la porte, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus me parler. Il m'a regardé avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive et m'a répondu qu'il s'était juste fait un nouveau copain. Antonin et lui semblent avoir pas mal d'atomes crochus. Ils partagent les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Il m'a dit qu'il était hors de question de ne plus être mon ami mais que maintenant, c'était bien aussi s'il se mettait à traîner un peu avec des garçons.

Dans un sens, je ne peux pas lui donner tort.


	35. Mars 1974

**Vendredi 1****er**** mars 1974**

Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de rester à la fin cours, quelques minutes (rapides pour que je ne sois pas en retard en enchantements). Il m'a dit qu'il était très satisfait de mes résultats en potions et qu'il était désolé de ne pas m'avoir dans sa maison. Il a ajouté que, si je le désirais, je pourrais faire partie de son club privé l'année prochaine. Je n'ai pas du tout compris de quoi il parlait. Un club privé ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, on aurait dit qu'il attendait avec impatience une réponse de ma part. Pour éviter de le froisser, je lui ai dit que j'en serais très honoré. Après tout, jusqu'à l'année prochaine, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir .

**Samedi 2 mars 1974**

Deux notes sont apparues sur le tableau d'affichage des troisièmes années : les examens qui auront lieu du 18 au 21 et les vacances, du 22 mars au 4 avril. Dans mon dos, j'ai entendu Remus souligner que, pour une fois, on prendrait le train pour rentrer chez nous un vendredi et non pas un samedi.

En attendant, Nevaeh a misé deux galions sur l'équipe de Serdaigle pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

**Dimanche 3 mars 1974**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou pour me dire que nous partirons au Japon pendant les vacances. A moins que je ne préfère encore rester à Poudlard. Je leur ai immédiatement renvoyé Houdini pour leur dire que j'allais partir avec eux. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester sur place.

**Lundi 4 mars 1974**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu les 27 et 28 avril.

**Mardi 5 mars 1974**

Je viens de prendre conscience que l'année est déjà presque terminée. A peu de chose près, j'ai déjà fait la moitié de mon temps à Poudlard. Ça m'a fichu le cafard pour le reste de la journée.

**Mercredi 6 mars 1974**

Sirius a fait une terrible chute en cours de vol. Il a voulu faire signe à Claire Whateabout qui était en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et il a perdu l'équilibre. Nous l'avons tous vu tomber comme une pierre. Au bruit qu'il a fait à l'arrivée, je dirais que c'était très douloureux, d'ailleurs il ne riait plus du tout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que l'une de ses jambes était pliée presque à l'envers. James et Peter l'ont porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Windysky a cru bon d'ajouter que l'amour était une chose mais qu'il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle ne rende pas aveugle. Trop tard pour Sirius on dirait.

**Jeudi 7 mars 1974**

Le professeur Jupiter a refusé que nous passions une semaine de révision. Selon elle, nous devons travailler jusqu'aux bout si nous ne voulons pas devenir les ânes de Poudlard.

**Vendredi 8 mars 1974**

Horreur ! La bibliothèque est exceptionnellement fermée. Peeves a trouvé qu'il serait amusant de mélanger tous les livres juste au moment où tous les élèves de l'école, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues allaient entamer leurs révisions pour les examens de printemps.

Nevaeh et moi réfléchissons donc à une nouvelle stratégie de révision qui devrait nous permettre de nous passer de la bibliothèque.

**Samedi 9 mars 1974**

Les élèves en retenue ce samedi (dont James et Sirius) sont mobilisés pour trier, ranger et re-étiqueter tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, les volontaires sont acceptés également. Inutile de dire que Mademoiselle Pince n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup. Surtout avec le match de demain qui mobilise pas mal les esprits.

**Dimanche 10 mars 1974**

Je me suis contentée de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Remus mais je ne suis pas allée plus loin. Il a eu l'air ravi que ça se passe ainsi.

Quant au match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, je dois dire que ça a été quelque chose. 230 – 210 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Eh oui, Nevaeh a perdu. Ça lui arrive rarement mais de temps en temps, il faut bien lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas toujours raison.

Le prochain match se jouera donc entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et aura lieu le 12 mai. Il s'agira de l'avant-dernier match de l'année.

**Lundi 11 mars 1974**

La bibliothèque est finalement rouverte et le professeur McGonagall a promis à Peeves qu'elle le transformerait en fumée si jamais il tente de s'en approcher à nouveau. Le Poltergeist s'est enfui au travers des couloirs en hurlant des chansons obscènes mais je ne pense pas qu'il osera s'opposer sérieusement au professeur McGonagall.

**Mardi 12 mars 1974**

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait des examens à la fin de chaque trimestre ? Et encore, je peux m'estimer heureuse. Le professeur Raban (divination) a fait dire à tous ses élèves que leur examen aurait lieu le vendredi 15. J'ai cru que Nevaeh allait devenir folle lorsqu'elle a entendu la nouvelle.

**Mercredi 13 mars 1974**

Sirius et Claire Whateabout sont séparés. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais chacun s'installe maintenant à un bout de la salle commune et a l'air de faire la tête. Nevaeh semble reprendre espoir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une relation avec Sirius Black soit très bonne pour elle. En tout cas, ce serait clairement catastrophique pour sa santé mentale.

**Jeudi 14 mars 1974**

Ce soir, j'ai été témoin d'un scène poignante qui m'a laissée toute retournée. Alors que le soir commençait sérieusement à tomber, j'ai vu Sirius et James traverser en toute hâte la salle commune en soutenant Remus avec bien des difficultés. Le malheureux tenait ses deux bras serrés contre son ventre et hurlait de douleur. De la sueur collait ses cheveux contre son front et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé en deux ans, je suis maintenant sûre et certaine que Remus est bien malade. Le pauvre, il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

J'ai patienté dans la salle commune jusqu'à leur retour en faisant croire que je lisais un livre auquel, en réalité, je ne m'intéressais pas le moins de monde. Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, Sirius et James sont rentrés seuls, le pas traînant et les mains dans les poches. Ils étaient silencieux et se sont contentés de monter directement dans leur dortoir sans même m'accorder un regard. Ces deux-là sont ce qu'il sont, mais ce qui affecte leur ami a l'air de les toucher sincèrement. Je crois, au fond, qu'ils font quand même de bons camarades.

**Vendredi 15 mars 1974**

Difficile de réviser avec Nevaeh qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle a probablement échoué à son devoir de divination. Elle à l'impression qu'elle s'est trompée en annonçant au professeur Raban qu'il lui pousserait un troisième bras dans le dos au cours de la nuit. Pour ma part, si elle me l'avait demandé sur place, je lui aurais immédiatement dit que ses prévisions ne pouvaient être que fausses. Mais dans ma sagesse, j'ai préféré lui dire que, au final, on ne sait jamais. Quelle gourde ! C'est là que Nevaeh s'est mise à hurler : « c'est bien ça le problème, Lily ! Je ne sais jamais ! » Eh oui, mais fallait pas choisir divination.

**Samedi 16 mars 1974**

Miraculeusement, Severus a délaissé Antonin pour passer une partie de l'après-midi avec moi. Quand je lui ai dit que je partais en vacances au Japon avec mes parents, il m'a fait tout un topo sur les disparition mystérieuses et très probablement sacrificielles qui y avaient eu lieu au cours de ces dix dernières années. D'après lui, une espèce de secte de magie noire y sévirait de façon très virulente. Au final, je me demande si j'ai encore envie d'y aller.

**Dimanche 17 mars 1974**

Remus est de retour tout juste pour les examens. Il a l'air en meilleure forme que jeudi soir même s'il a une belle coupure sur la joue droite. Je me demande s'il ne se fait pas toutes ces blessures lui-même. S'il a toujours aussi mal, il peut très bien se lacérer, par désespoir ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai entendu dire que la douleur pouvait amener à la folie. Est-ce ça qui guette Remus Lupin, quatorze ans, élève de troisième année de Gryffondor à Poudlard ? La folie ? Mmm. J'aime mieux ne pas essayer d'apporter une réponse à cette question.

**Lundi 18 mars 1974**

Voilà, les examens commencent. Aujourd'hui métamorphose et étude des runes.

**Mardi 19 mars 1974**

Soins aux créatures magiques, potions et histoire de la magie.

**Mercredi 20 mars 1974**

Vol et botanique et étude des moldus pour qui suit cette option.

**Jeudi 21 mars 1974**

Enchantement, défense contre les forces du mal et astronomie plus arithmancie pour les intéressés.

**Vendredi 22 mars 1974**

Liberté ! A bord du Poudlard Express, assise entre Marie et Nevaeh, juste devant Kiera, je pars pour la Japon !


	36. Chapitre 9 : La première cible

_**Chapitre 9 : La première cible**_

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Assis côte à côte à la table des Serdaigle, ils mirent au point leur plan.

« Ma première cible, dit tout bas Victoire, est le professeur Slowburn. »

Le professeur de potions. Teddy se gratta pensivement le menton. Slowburn était professeur avant même qu'il n'arrive en première année. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps mais il avait cru comprendre que les frères et sœurs de certains de ses camarades de classe avaient déjà suivi des cours avec lui.

Manque de chance, cette année, les Gryffondor partageaient leur cachots de potions avec les Poufsouffle.

« J'ai cours avec lui dans deux heures, continua Victoire. Je vais essayer de le surveiller. Toi, tu l'as maintenant, je crois ? »

Teddy acquiesça.

« Rockwell m'a dit d'être discret et d'utiliser principalement mes dons de métamorphomage.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça, ce sera pour quand il faudra aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

_ Le billet n'a été signé que pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. »

Victoire lui renvoya un petit coup d'œil amusé.

« Je te rappelle que Georges est mon oncle à moi aussi. Il m'a déjà expliqué tous les passages secrets de Poudlard.

_ Oui, sauf que celui de la salle sur demande a été fermé après la grande bataille.

_ Je te parlais de celui qui débouche chez Honeydukes. Dans le pire des cas, je peux même utiliser celui de la cabane hurlante.

_ Bon ok, Slowburn. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le soupçonnes ? »

Victoire fouilla son sac de cours à ses pieds et en tira son livre sur la grande bataille de Poudlard. Elle montra la photo d'un adolescent aux cheveux roux et au visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

« Nolan Slowburn. Quatrième année à Serdaigle, tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. C'était son fils. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« A mon avis, s'il devait choisir un camp, ce serait le nôtre. »

Victoire secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui a tué Nolan. »

Teddy sentit l'inquiétude pointer le bout de son nez.

« Un membre de…

_ Non plus. En fait, personne ne sait réellement ce qui lui est arrivé. Son corps a été retrouvé dans un couloir du troisième étage. Il portait encore son pyjama et une robe de chambre. On ne sait pas qui l'a tué donc, dans le doute, on ne peut pas écarter Slowburn.

_ Ok. Je vais le surveiller.

_ Je crois que ce sera déjà pas mal pour la journée. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour faire le point. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir.

« Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sois discret.

_ Hé ! C'est toi qui t'es fait agressée hier soir !

_ Ça fait un point chacun alors. »

Elle laissa passer quelques instants de silence durant lesquelles elle dessina de petites arabesques avec sa cuiller dans les restes de son porridge.

« Teddy, fais attention.

_ Tu l'as déjà dit.

_ Si tu te fais exclure de Poudlard, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester ici.

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

Elle lui renvoya un regard brillant de… de larmes ? De joie ? Teddy n'était pas bien sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Il n'avait pas grand monde avec qui parler de ce genre de choses. Oncle Harry était souvent absent à cause du travail et sa grand-mère était bien la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler de ses sentiments pour Victoire.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, ici. Des gens qui sont encore en vie. »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, pressentant que la suite de la conversation allait le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je veux dire que tu n'es pas tout seul et même que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix te soutient. D'ailleurs, je crois que Kingsley a l'intention de te faire rentrer au ministère quand tu auras fini ta quatrième année.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de travailler au ministère.

_ Ben faudra lui dire rapidement. Je l'ai entendu le dire à oncle Ron pendant les vacances.

_ Je vais travailler avec ton père, continua-t-il. Pour Gringotts. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tout le monde a des projets pour toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ils s'en voudraient tous. »

Teddy éclata de rire.

« Eh ! Le sang des Black coule dans mes veines, c'est ton père qui me l'a dit ! Il n'est jamais rien arrivé à Sirius pendant qu'il était à Poudlard et pourtant il a fait bien pire que moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il se leva, ramassa son sac de cours. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Un Gryffondor à la table des Serdaigle, ça faisait mauvais genre. Mais Teddy s'en fichait éperdument Après la grande bataille de Poudlard, les sorciers auraient dû comprendre que le monde magique ne se divisait pas en quatre maisons mais en des milliers d'individus. Enfin, comme le disait tante Hermione, c'était un combat que Dumbledore avait mené toute sa vie. C'était également un combat perdu d'avance.

Il se dirigea vers le cachot des potions. Si le fils de Slowburn avait été tué par un Mangemort, comme il en était persuadé, alors il pouvait dès à présent rayer le professeur de potions de sa liste. Mais comment savoir ? D'après Victoire, personne n'était sûr de ce qui était réellement arrivé à Nolan Slowburn.

Il se trouva une place près du poêle, sortit ses affaires et patienta, le menton au creux de la main. Est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver droit devant Slowburn et lui demander comment était mort son fils ? Question idiote. Bien sûr que non. Surtout s'il voulait rester discret.

Il réfléchit tout en regardant s'installer les autres élèves. Comment faisait donc oncle Harry pour démasquer les Mangemorts ? Il n'allait certainement pas leur demander poliment s'ils soutenaient toujours Lord Voldemort.

Victoire avait peut-être raison. Il aurait peut-être dû avertir son oncle de la mission que lui avait confié Rockwell. Bah ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il n'était même pas fichu de garder une semaine de congés pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Teddy se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait promis qu'il serait un parrain exemplaire. Lui-même avait souffert de grandir loin de ses parents et il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Sirius.

Les bonnes résolutions de Harry Potter n'avaient duré qu'un temps et rapidement Teddy s'était retrouvé tout seul. Ah, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était comblé de cadeaux venant de chaque coin du monde. Mais il se fichait pas mal de tous les livres et gadgets que pouvait lui offrir Harry. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelqu'un avec qui partager des sentiments, quelqu'un avec qui discuter de ses problèmes d'adolescents. Quelqu'un avec qui apprendre à aimer la vie.

Et Victoire avait beau dire, personne n'était là pour lui. Oncle Ron et tante Hermione fréquentaient peu de monde et sortaient peu souvent. Georges était très occupé par son magasin de farces et attrapes. Bill et Fleur ne l'avaient plus réclamé pour des vacances depuis des années et Charlie vivait toujours à l'étranger.

Le professeur Slowburn fit son entrée dans le cachot. Ses cheveux d'un blanc neige retombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air d'un Lord. Oui, mais d'un Lord déchu. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, son corps semblé tordu. Teddy comprenait maintenant qu'il supportait le poids de la mort de son fils et, l'espace d'un instant, une bouffée de sympathie s'empara de lui.

Bon. S'il voulait avoir la réponse à sa question, il lui fallait utiliser sa tête et la meilleure des solutions était de confronter Slowburn au fait accompli. Ou presque. Il attendit que le silence se fasse pour lever la main. Le professeur braqua son regard sur lui, surpris qu'un élève aussi discret que lui intervienne subitement en début de cours.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Une question à poser ?

_ Oui, professeur. Mon oncle m'a parlé d'une potion capable de faire dire à un Mangemort tout ce qu'il sait. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Mais Teddy eut rapidement sa réponse. Un éclair de haine traversa le regard de Slowburn et cette haine n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Non, elle venait de…

Slowburn éclata de rire.

« Votre oncle, monsieur Lupin ! Je suppose que vous voulez parler de Harry Potter ?

_ Euh… oui professeur. »

Voilà l'objet de la haine. Pas les Mangemorts, pas Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter.

« Il n'est pas réputé pour être une flèche en matière de potions. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ses résultats scolaires étaient même très moyens. »

Sous son bureau, Teddy serra les poings. Toute sympathie s'était enfuie. Le vieux bonhomme n'était peut-être pas le Mangemort que recherchait Rockwell (ou peut-être l'était-il justement) mais en tout cas, il haïssait tellement Harry Potter que sa haine en était presque palpable.

Tout le monde le regardait, un sourire en coin. Teddy devait sauver la face. Tout bas, il se promit de demander, un jour, pardon à son oncle.

« Il n'y a donc pas de potions alors ?

_ Non, mon cher ami. Pas une goutte capable de faire parler un Mangemort. Sauf le véritasérum peut-être. D'ailleurs le cours d'aujourd'hui… »

A partir de ce moment-là, Teddy cessa d'écouter. Plus rien ne viendrait de Slowburn. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il commençait à décrocher et son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Alors, discrètement, il tira le carnet de Lily hors de son sac et le cala sur ses genoux. Le tout était de se faire discret.


	37. Avril 1974

**Jeudi 4 avril 1974**

Ces vacances ont été les meilleures depuis ces trois dernières années. Pétunia a daigné m'adresser quelques mots. Elle m'a même offert l'un de ses chatons qui est maintenant un chat presque adulte. J'ai donc récupéré Magma, un petit mâle tout roux avec juste une tâche blanche sur le nez. Il est vite devenu la mascotte de notre dortoir.

Nouveau mot de passe : Migraine.

**Vendredi 5 avril 1974**

Grand jour du retour aux cours et surtout, grand jour des résultats. Botanique : E. Vol : A. Défense contre les forces du mal : O (je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !). Potions : E. Enchantements : A. Et histoire de la magie : O. Eh bien, on dirait que je m'en suis bien sortie. Pour l'instant, j'ai obtenu deux O.

**Samedi 6 avril 1974**

Peter m'a demandé de lui servir de sujet pour ses devoirs de divination. Avec une feuille de thé (qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point), il m'a prédit une rencontre inattendue avec un moldu au crâne chauve (il a bien insisté sur ce point), une grosse perte d'argent et il a terminé en disant que je serai au sein d'une grande guerre entre goblins et géants. Charmant.

**Dimanche 7 avril 1974**

Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop ! Que Severus fréquente Antonin Dolohov, c'est une chose mais cette fois, c'est avec Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy que je l'ai vu. Et tous les trois avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Connaissant la cousine de Sirius et son ex petit-ami, j'ai préféré ne pas aller en faire la remarque à Severus. Mais ce ne sont clairement pas des gens fréquentables.

**Lundi 8 avril 1974**

Suite des résultats. Métamorphose : A. Etude des runes : A. Astronomie : P. Bon, bah je suis prête pour les rattrapages du vendredi à 13h00. Finies les balades dans le parc après le repas. Nevaeh me dit de ne pas m'apitoyer sur moi-même, j'ai de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Et puis je ne serais pas seule, Remus aussi ira aux rattrapages. Pourtant j'ai vu son devoir, il mériterait un A ou un E plus qu'un P.

**Mardi 9 avril 1974**

Soin aux créatures magiques : A. Le professeur Gobe-Planche dit que pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques, ce n'est pas suffisant.

**Mercredi 10 avril 1974**

En botanique, nous entamons l'étude d'une nouvelle plante : la Fronduleuse qui est le principal ingrédient du cataplasme pour les pieds du célèbre professeur Plante-Marin.

Là encore, il faut être deux pour manipuler cette plante car elle a la particularité, si on ne la surveille pas, de s'enfuir de son pot. Comme Nevaeh a préféré se mettre en binôme avec Marie, le professeur Greentree m'a placé avec un élève de Serdaigle. Il a les dents en avant, les yeux globuleux et l'air complètement stupide. Son nom est Harold Lasardine.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, je n'ai pas réchappé aux sarcasmes de James et Sirius qui ont crié bien fort que je n'avais pas d'ami. Je les déteste, tous les deux ! Je les hais ! Si quelqu'un pouvait les empoisonner, ou si le mystérieux mage noir qui hante l'Angleterre pouvait les faire disparaître, je pense que ce serait un bienfait pour l'humanité.

**Jeudi 11 avril 1974**

Jocunda, la petite sœur de Nevaeh qui est en première année, a eu sa première retenue aujourd'hui avec le professeur Slughorn. D'après ce que j'ai compris (entre deux sanglots), elle a voulu déposer une fiole de sa potion sur le bureau du professeur mais s'est emmêlé les pieds dans le chaudron d'un autre élève. Tout s'est renversé dans le cachot, réduisant à néant tout un stock de poudre de mandragore. Nevaeh et moi avons passé une partie de la soirée à tenter de réconforter Jocunda. Des retenues, tout le monde en a à un moment donné. Les garçons par exemple. Ils sont tellement connus de Rusard et des autres professeurs que leurs dossiers scolaires doivent maintenant servir de base pour l'édification d'une nouvelle tour.

**Vendredi 12 avril 1974**

Le cours de rattrapages en astronomie est une véritable plaie. Le professeur Jupiter nous a assuré que nous sommes les plus mauvais élèves de toute l'école (en tout, nous sommes huit), que nous sommes la honte de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre et que nous ferions mieux de retourner immédiatement chez nos parents pour vivre une vie de moldu ou, au mieux, de cracmole.

J' étais assise à côté de Remus. A un moment donné, il a dit tout bas que si elle continuait comme ça, il allait s'arranger pour l'offrir en pâture aux centaures de la forêt interdite. Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les deux et, en conclusion, on est en retenue demain matin.

**Samedi 13 avril 1974**

Je me suis levée tôt pour aller à la retenue et je suis allée dans le dortoir des garçons pour aller chercher Remus. Peter et Sirius dormaient encore mais James était déjà levé. Allongé sur son lit, en pyjama, il était en train de lire un livre sur le Quidditch. Il m'a dit que Remus n'était pas là, il est malade. Et en effet, j'ai constaté que son lit n'avait même pas été défait.

Dépitée, je suis allée toute seule à ma retenue. Ça a été horrible. Le professeur Jupiter était folle de rage quand je lui ai dit que Remus était malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. Elle a répondu en hurlant qu'il n'était pas plus malade qu'elle, que c'était juste un monstre. J'ai été choquée par ce que j'ai entendu. Ensuite, elle m'a emmené dans la réserve dans la grande tour d'astronomie et elle m'a montré tout un stock de télescopes défectueux. Pendant deux heures, j'ai réajusté des lentilles en priant pour qu'elle tombe par-dessus le sommet.

**Dimanche 14 avril 1974**

Regulus Black fait maintenant aussi partie du nouveau « club » de Severus. D'après Sirius, qui se ressemble s'assemble mais il m'a dit qu'il avait quand même espéré, à un moment donné, que son petit frère ne soit pas de la même trempe que Severus. James a ajouté qu'il faudrait lui laisser pousser les cheveux et lui renverser une bouteille d'huile sur la tête et qu'à peu de choses près, on avait un « Servilus Junior ».

**Lundi 15 avril 1974**

Remus est de retour avec de nouvelles traces de coups sur le front et sur les mains. Il a l'air à peine capable de tenir debout. De toute la journée, Peter a refusé de s'asseoir à côté de lui. James et Sirius se sont donc relayé pour lui tenir compagnie.

Je me demande ce qui arrive à Peter.

**Mardi 16 avril 1974**

Dehors, il y a un soleil magnifique et les arbres sont tout couverts de bourgeons. Tout le monde à l'air de bonne humeur. Du coup, Nevaeh est repartie à l'attaque de Sirius. Elle lui a fait passer des mots en douce pendant le cours de métamorphose. Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur McGonagall l'a vu et l'a mise en retenue. Elle nous a ensuite rappelé qu'à quatorze ans, il est normal de commencer à penser à l'amour mais elle a ajouté que nous sommes encore un peu trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses et que nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur nos études.

En attendant, le mot a été confisqué, Nevaeh et en retenue et personne ne connaîtra jamais la réponse de Sirius.

**Mercredi 17 avril 1974**

Vivement le week-end prochain qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard ! Marie et Kiera veulent aller visiter le café de Madame Piédodu. J'ai beau leur dire que c'est plus spécialement pour les couples d'amoureux mais elles ne veulent rien entendre. Kiera m'a même dit qu'elle espérait y rencontrer Sirius Black. Non mais, Sirius Black dans le café de Madame Piédodu ! Et pourquoi pas un Hippogriffe dans un nid de coucou tant qu'on y est ?

**Jeudi 18 avril 1974**

Je viens de me rendre compte que ma troisième année touche bientôt à sa fin. Les vacances sont à peu près dans deux mois et demi. Je commence à stresser.

**Vendredi 19 avril 1974**

Severus m'a fait l'honneur de s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant le cour d'enchantements. Je lui ai demandé s'il comptait me faire la tête encore longtemps et il a rétorqué qu'il ne me faisait pas la tête, qu'il commençait simplement à s'intéresser à d'autres personnes. Si ce n'était que ça, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, mais une chose est sûre : Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix et Regulus Black ne sont pas des gens à fréquenter.

**Samedi 20 avril 1974**

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs ! On a tellement de devoirs que ça en devient insupportable. Et je ne suis qu'en troisième année. Il paraît que ça va crescendo au fur et à mesure du temps. Pourtant, lorsque je regarde les septième année, ils n'ont pas l'air aussi surmenés que ça. Au bout d'un moment, on arrive peut-être à trouver une stratégie de travail suffisante pour continuer à s'amuser en même temps. Enfin, j'espère.

**Dimanche 21 avril 1974**

Aujourd'hui, il fait un temps radieux et presque toute la boue dans le parc a disparu. Je dis bien presque parce qu'il en reste toujours une grande flaque au pied du grand chêne. D'ailleurs les garçons ne sont pas privés pour y traîner Severus. D'après James, c'est ce qu'on appelle littéralement traîner quelqu'un dans la boue. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un sombre crétin et il m'a répondu : « Merci Evans, je vais le prendre pour un compliment. » Je suis sûre que ses parents doivent être désespérés à l'idée de l'avoir bientôt chez eux pour deux mois. Moi, à leur place, j'envisagerai d'aller l'abandonner dans une forêt.

**Lundi 22 avril 1974**

Voilà, en route pour une nouvelle semaine. Les week-end passent trop vite. D'ailleurs, je n'ai presque que travaillé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me détendre un peu.

**Mardi 23 avril 1974**

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, nous commençons maintenant l'étude des Botrucs. Drôles de bestioles qui vivent dans les arbres et qui ressemblent un peu à des poupées en bois. Marie les trouvait amusants et a voulu en pouponner une. Elle a été sévèrement mordue au doigt. A mon avis, on ne l'y reprendra pas à deux fois.

**Mercredi 24 avril 1974**

L'avant dernier match de Quidditch de la saison arrivera dans à peu près quinze jours. Pendant le cours de vol, le professeur Windysky a annoncé qu'il passerait la séance à entraîner exclusivement James. Pour les autres, nous avons pu nous installer au soleil et prendre un peu de bon temps.

**Jeudi 25 avril 1974**

Pour la plus grande joie de Severus, Sirius a été viré du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur McCallum en a eu assez de l'entendre ricaner au fond de la classe avec James. Tous deux avaient enchanté une plume et s'amusaient à recréer un match de Quidditch en miniature. En conclusion, ils sont en retenue ce soir et Sirius a été viré du cours. Enfin, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le contrarier plus que ça.

**Vendredi 26 avril 1974**

Une élève de sixième année a été assommée par le saule cogneur. J'ai entendu dire que Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, les deux sœurs maléfiques de Serpentard avaient essayé de l'assassiner. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui traînent, il est plutôt difficile de déterminer ce qui est vrai de ce qui ne l'est pas.

**Samedi 27 avril 1974**

Youpi ! Nous sommes enfin en sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme convenu, nous sommes allées au café de madame Piédodu. Là, nous y avons vu Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de se bécoter. Eurk ! Ils en étaient écœurants. Et puis ce café n'est vraiment pas terrible. J'aime bien le romantisme, mais là, c'est trop. Ça m'a presque fichu la nausée. J'étais donc bien contente quand on a fini par en partir. L'air frais m'a fait du bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vois les garçons se faire jeter du bureau de poste où tous les hiboux semblaient hululer de frayeur.

**Dimanche 28 avril 1974**

Dans une librairie de Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai vu James acheter un énorme fascicule sur les Cerfs du Royaume-Uni. Des fois, je me dis que j'ai du mal de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête des garçons.

**Lundi 29 avril 1974**

Le professeur McGonagall, nous a annoncé les dates d'examens qui auront lieu du 24 au 28 juin. Elle a ajouté qu'il serait peut-être bon que nous nous mettions tous tout de suite à nos révisions. Tu sais quoi, cher journal ? Je crois qu'elle a raison.

**Mardi 30 avril 1974**

Sirius Black a une nouvelle petite amie. Elle s'appelle Helena Smootheye, elle est en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Je trouve qu'elle a l'air un peu gourde avec ses deux grandes tresses rousses qui gigotent à chaque fois qu'elle rigole. Enfin, Sirius a l'air franchement attaché à elle. Dans tous les sens du terme.


	38. Mai 1974

**Mercredi 1****er**** mai 1974**

J'ai finalement presque réussi à transformer ma plume en libellule. Pendant que nous nous entraînions, le professeur McGonagall nous a un peu parlé du programme de l'année prochaine. Apparemment, nous allons devoir transformer des objets animés simples en objets animés simples. Genre une mouche en abeille. C'est assez difficile parce qu'il faut prendre en compte les caractéristique du premier insecte pour les transformer en celles du deuxième insecte. Je sens que l'année prochaine sera encore une année de travail acharné.

**Jeudi 2 mai 1974**

Cours exceptionnel lundi 6 à 21heure. Le professeur Jupiter nous a distribué des autorisation de sortie de dortoir. Elle a annoncé que celui ou celle (elle plus particulièrement visé James) qui perdait ou oubliait son autorisation et donc qui ne serait pas présent au cours aurait droit à deux heures de retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Comme précédemment, James a confié son autorisation à Remus qui l'a rangée avec la sienne.

**Vendredi 3 mai 1974**

Il y a eu un terrible orage pendant notre cours de vol. Le professeur Windysky s'est dépêché de tous nous faire rentrer dans le grand hall. En quelques minutes, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés entassés au pied des escaliers, dans nos robes de sport, trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblants de froid. Bien entendu, ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour Windysky qui a dû emprunter un balais à un élève de Poufsouffle pour poursuivre Sirius et James qui commençaient déjà à tournoyer dans les escaliers.

**Samedi 4 mai 1974**

Nevaeh a misé deux gallions sur l'équipe de Poufsouffle pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Elle m'a demandé de ne dire à personne qu'elle ne soutient pas l'équipe de Gryffondor. A son avis, la coupe sera pour Poufsouffle ou éventuellement Serdaigle.

**Dimanche 5 mai 1974**

Sirius et sa nouvelle petite amie, Helena Smootheye ont subi les assauts de Bellatrix Black et de sa bande. Ils ont été bombardés de bombabouses puis tabassés avec des battes de Quidditch. Severus me jure qu'il n'était pas avec eux à ce moment là mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal à le croire. Quant à Sirius, il a passé l'après-midi à l'infirmerie avec sa petite amie. D'après Peter, elle ne veut plus sortir avec lui, elle a bien trop peur que ça ne recommence.

**Lundi 6 mai 1974**

Cours spécial d'Astronomie à 21h. S'il fait relativement bon dans la journée, il fait plutôt frais le soir et j'ai regretté pendant toute la séance de ne pas avoir pris mon écharpe et mes gants. James est en retenue pour avoir fait un croche-pied au professeur Jupiter bien qu'il jure que, dans l'obscurité, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle approchait. Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui et j'ai eu du mal de cacher mon sourire lorsque cette vieille toupie s'est cassé la figure au milieu d'un groupe de Serdaigle. Remus, lui, a franchement éclaté de rire et du coup il accompagnera James dans sa retenue. Mais il dit que le jeu en valait la chandelle et que toute sa vie il se rappellerait le moment où elle est tombée avec la grâce d'un troll ivre mort.

**Mardi 7 mai 1974**

Pauvre Peter. En cours de potion, il a successivement renversé son chaudron, écrasé le pied du professeur Slughorn, fait tomber son livre sur les fioles de potions préparées par les élèves sur le bureau du professeur et reçu la porte en pleine figure lorsqu'une élève de Poufsouffle l'a ouvert à la volée à la fin du cours. Peter est plutôt sympa mais il lui arrive quand même souvent d'être maladroit. Dans ces cas là, mieux vaut ne pas trop rester dans son sillage.

**Mercredi 8 mai 1974**

Suite aux attaques mystérieuses de plus en plus fréquentes, le professeur Arcanum nous a fait un cours sur le sortilège d'Imperium. Elle a dit que ce serait un avant-goût de ce que l'on allait étudier en quatrième année (l'année prochaine, gloups) mais que ça ne figurerait probablement pas au programme des examens de fin d'année. Elle dit que nous allons être nombreux à partir en vacances et qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons au courant de ce genre de chose dès maintenant. C'était tellement intéressant que personne n'a pris le temps de parler ou de s'amuser. Même James et Sirius se sont bien tenus. On aurait presque dit des élèves idéaux.

**Jeudi 9 mai 1974**

Je ne veux pas me laisser dépasser par les examens de fin d'année. Je commence dès maintenant mes révisions. Pffff. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut en apprendre des choses en une année !

**Vendredi 10 mai 1974**

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce soir entre mon chat Magma et Peter Pettigrow. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Magma s'est mis en tête de se payer un morceau de Peter. En général, il est doux comme un agneau et très affectueux. Mais chaque fois que Peter arrivait à porté d'odorat, le poil de Magma se hérissait et il lui sautait dessus toutes griffes dehors. Sirius s'est mis à rire en disant que Peter devait sûrement sentir le rat, ce qui a fait rire James et Remus mais j'ai beau me triturer les méninges, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça.

**Samedi 11 mai 1974**

J'ai passé ma journée à chercher Remus pour qu'il me donne un coup de main dans mes révisions de runes anciennes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur lui. A un moment donné, j'ai bien entraperçu James, Sirius et Peter dans le parc, dans les environs du Saule Cogneur, mais Remus n'avait pas l'air d'être avec eux. Est-il malade ?

**Dimanche 12 mai 1974**

Avant dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, et dernier match pour Gryffondor. Le score est épatant : 190 à 240 en faveur de Gryffondor. Eh oui, Nevaeh aurait mieux fait de soutenir son équipe plutôt que celle adverse. Elle a donc perdu ses deux gallions. Pour l'instant, nous sommes donc en tête du classement mais il reste encore un match à jouer. Tout peut encore basculer.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard aura lieu le 9 juin. Ce jour-là, la coupe sera remise au gagnant. Tous les Gryffondor croisent les doigts. Quant aux Serpentard et aux Serdaigle, ils sont survoltés.

Il y a comme de la tension dans l'air.

**Lundi 13 mai 1974**

J'ai eu un A en astronomie, suite à la séance spéciale de la semaine dernière. Nevaeh a eu un E, Peter a eu un D, James a eu un E, Sirius un A et Remus un A également.

Peter est donc en retenue pour rattraper sa mauvaise note. Quand il a entendu ça, il avait l'air d'un chien battu. James et Sirius n'ont rien dit, ils avaient l'air aussi épuisés que Remus.

**Mardi 14 mai 1974**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois et demi d'école. Je me demande où mes parents vont m'emmener en vacances cette année.

**Mercredi 15 mai 1974**

Peter m'a encore demandé un coup de main pour son devoir d'étude des moldus. Aujourd'hui, il devait travailler sur la place et la réputation de la magie dans la civilisation moldue moderne. Je lui ai parlé des magiciens de pacotille qui faisaient sortir des lapins de leurs chapeaux. Il a eu l'air émerveillé. Pourtant, il me semble que c'est un sang-mêlé. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre. Je sais que James et Sirius sont des sangs purs et que Remus et Nevaeh sont des sang-mêlés mais je n'ai jamais vraiment osé demander à Peter de quelle ascendance il était. Et ce soir, je n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour le lui demander.

**Jeudi 16 mai 1974**

C'est le pire jour de ma vie. Magma a pourchassé une souris dans le parc. J'ai eu beau lui courir après et l'appeler de toutes mes forces mais il a filé droit sur le Saule Cogneur.

Les garçons ont été sympas avec moi. Ils m'ont aidé à enterrer Magma dans un coin du parc puis James a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir au Saule Cogneur, qu'il faisait simplement son travail. Dumbledore l'a placé là dans un but bien précis et le malheureux arbre ne sait pas faire la différence entre un gentil chaton et un épouvantable vampire. Je suis surprise qu'il puisse y avoir autant de raison et de bon sens dans la tête de James Potter.

**Vendredi 17 mai 1974**

Un certain Crabbe, Serpentard de quatrième année, est venu agrandir les rangs de la bande de Bellatrix Black. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi bête de toute ma vie. Même Harold Lasardine, mon partenaire Serdaigle de botanique, fait figure de génie à côté de lui.

**Samedi 18 mai 1974**

Cette fois-ci, Remus a accepté de sacrifier une partie de son après-midi pour m'aider à réviser mes runes anciennes. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part. Nous nous sommes installés dans la bibliothèque à 13h00 et n'en sommes ressortis qu'à 19h00. Mais au moins, je saisis un peu mieux les temps du passé.

**Dimanche 19 mai 1974**

On dirait que Regulus, le petit frère maléfique de Sirius, s'est fait un nouveau copain : un certain Rabastan Lestrange, tout aussi glauque et maléfique que lui. Je trouve, d'ailleurs, qu'il correspond très bien au reste de la bande de Bellatrix Black. La seule chose qui me déçoit, c'est que Sev passe de plus en plus de temps avec eux.

**Lundi 20 mai 1974**

Devoir surprise en métamorphose. Et dire que c'est l'une des matières que j'ai le moins travaillé… je crois que je vais avoir la pire note de la classe…

**Mardi 21 mai 1974**

Au petit déjeuner, j'ai renversé un peu de chocolat chaud sur le livre sur les Cerfs du Royaumes Unis de James. Il était comme fou de rage. Tout en épongeant, je lui ai demandé si le cerf était son animal favoris. Il a balbutié une drôle de réponse, un genre de oui, enfin non, enfin j'en connais un puis il a ramassé ses affaires et il a décampé.

**Mercredi 22 mai 1974**

J'ai obtenu un A à mon devoir de métamorphose. Nevaeh et Peter aussi. James a eu un E et Remus et Sirius ont décroché un O. Quant à Severus, il a décroché un P. Il aura donc quinze centimètres de parchemins à écrire sur les différences entre un objet animé simple et un objet animé complexe. Quand on est sorti de cours, il m'a dit que de toute façon il n'en avais rien à faire, ce cours ne devrait même pas être digne de figurer dans notre programme scolaire. Je crois, au contraire, qu'en plus d'être intéressant, il fait partie des rares cours nous permettant d'apprendre à utiliser correctement notre baguette. Pour lui dont la mère est sorcière, c'est facile d'en avoir une dans les mains mais pour tous les enfants né-moldus comme moi, c'est plutôt compliqué.

**Jeudi 23 mai 1974**

Cette petite fouine de Regulus Black et son copain Lestrange sont venus me traiter de Sang de Bourbe dans la grande salle. Sirius et James, qui ont tout entendu se sont levés d'un bond. Lestrange a décampé rapidement mais Sirius a réussi à attraper Regulus par le col et à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il a fallu l'aide de Hagrid pour réussir à les séparer.

**Vendredi 24 mai 1974**

Au petit-déjeuner, Sirius a reçu une beuglante de la part de ses parents. Tout le monde a entendu qu'il devrait faire profil bas car en plus d'être un Gryffondor, il n'était qu'un médiocre membre de leur honorable famille. Aussi fatigant soit-il, j'ai eu le cœur brisé pour lui lorsque je l'ai vu fondre en larmes. Ses copains se sont immédiatement chargés de l'escorter jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être repoussé par sa propre famille. Je veux dire, moi, j'ai quelques soucis avec Pétunia mais mes parents me bichonnent. Sirius, lui, n'a que le soutien de sa cousine, Androméda, qu'il ne voit que rarement.

**Samedi 25 mai 1974**

La prochaine et dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annoncée pour les 22 et 23 juin. Le dernier week-end avant les examens de fin d'année. Je sens déjà le stress m'envahir.

**Dimanche 26 mai 1974**

Dans le journal de ce matin, il y avait une annonce du ministère de la magie. Suite aux récentes attaques de mages noirs, il est demandé aux « honnêtes sorciers » de ne pas s'aventurer seul la nuit après le coucher du soleil. Il est recommandé également de ne pas chercher à se débarrasser seul d'un mage noir. Une adresse par voie de hibou a été spécialement communiquée dans tous les bureaux de postes du Royaume-Uni. James dit que c'est la porte ouverte aux délations abusives. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

**Lundi 27 mai 1974**

La bibliothèque est à nouveau fermée. Des livres de la réserve ont été abîmés. Un ou une élève aurait arraché plusieurs pages pour les garder. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le temps de les recopier ?

**Mardi 28 mai 1974**

Nevaeh, Marie, Kiera et moi avons profité du beau temps et de notre après-midi de libre pour nous offrir une séance de révision dans le parc. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas travaillé très longtemps car Sirius et James, pas très loin, se sont mis à débiter de telles âneries que l'on ne pouvait plus suivre une ligne dans un livre. Nevaeh et Marie rigolaient comme deux sottes tout en dévorant Sirius des yeux.

**Mercredi 29 mai 1974**

Plus qu'un mois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé mon année à me la couler douce. Je croule littéralement sous le travail.

**Jeudi 30 mai 1974**

La bibliothèque est réouverte et le coupable des dégradations de livres a été retrouvé : il s'agit de Rodolphus Lestrange, un Serpentard de sixième année. Le frère même de Rabastan, le copain de Regulus.

**Vendredi 31 mai 1974**

Rodolphus Lestrange fait maintenant partie de la bande de Bellatrix Black. Je me demande si les dégradations des livres n'ont pas été faites en guise d'initiation.


	39. Juin 1974

**Samedi 1****er**** juin 1974**

Dehors, il fait un temps caniculaire. J'ai si chaud que le soir, je révise en sous-vêtements sur mon lit. Heureusement que les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans notre dortoir.

**Dimanche 2 juin 1974**

Les garçons sont allés sur les rives du lac et se sont amusés à s'arroser. En passant auprès d'eux avec Nevaeh, nous avons été arrosées. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans l'eau. Au soir, lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans le château, nous avons tous écopés d'une retenue pour avoir sali l'entrée et les escaliers. Demain soir, nous allons tous travailler avec Rusard.

**Lundi 3 juin 1974**

J'ai passé ma retenue avec Peter et James à nettoyer le couloir des cachots sous les rires des élèves de Serpentard qui n'ont pas arrêtés de passer pour se moquer de nous. Pendant ce temps, Nevaeh, Sirius et Remus étaient d'astreinte dans la salle des trophées. Je les ai drôlement enviés pendant toute l'heure qu'à duré notre retenue.

**Mardi 4 juin 1974**

L'ambiance est à la tension. Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année approche. Les garçons multiplient les plans pour désavantager Regulus et l'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or. D'après James, si ce n'est pas Gryffondor qui gagne la coupe cette année, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Serdaigle et non pas Serpentard.

**Mercredi 5 juin 1974**

A la demande d'une élève de Serpentard, nous avons passé toute l'heure d'enchantement à réviser le Wingardium Leviosa et le Reducto.

**Jeudi 6 juin 1974**

Regulus Black est mystérieusement tombé malade. Il paraît qu'il n'arrête pas de vomir depuis le début de la journée. A voir la mine satisfaite des garçons, je me demande s'ils n'y sont pas pour quelque chose.

**Vendredi 7 juin 1974**

Les élèves de Serpentard faisant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ont été autorisés à quitter le cours d'histoire de la magie plus tôt pour aller s'entraîner. James a crié au scandale parce que lui n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de privilège. Le professeur McCallum lui a donné trente centimètres de parchemins sur l'histoire des injustices dans le monde magique de la Renaissance à notre époque.

**Samedi 8 juin 1974**

Regulus est remis sur pied mais son balais s'est cassé en deux au cours de l'entraînement. C'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait scié en deux… Je préfère ne pas dire qui, à mon avis, est en cause.

**Dimanche 9 juin 1974**

Dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Serpentard : 160 contre Serdaigle : 140. Victoire aux Serpents. C'est une grande année pour les Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, la célèbre coupe de Quidditch est pour nous. Les résultats totaux sont donc :

Poufsouffle avec 530 points, Serdaigle avec 610 points, Serpentard avec 640 points et Gryffondor avec 660 points. Lorsque Dumbledore a appelé notre équipe pour lui remettre la coupe, James faisait un tel boucan qu'on a dû l'entendre jusqu'en Irlande.

Ce soir, c'était la fête dans la salle commune. Malgré la foule, j'ai quand même remarqué que Remus n'avait pas assisté au match et qu'il n'était toujours pas présent à la fête. C'est quand même dommage d'être malade un jour pareil. Quant à James, il n'a pas cessé de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et de parader comme un paon, clamant à qui veut l'entendre que le poste d'attrapeur est le plus dangereux et le plus glorieux de tous.

**Lundi 10 juin 1974**

Au repas ce soir, Dumbledore a annoncé que la grande salle serait réservée aux BUSE des cinquième année du 17 au 21 juin et aux ASPIC de septième année du 24 au 28. Il nous a bien redit également que la bibliothèque est un lieu de travail, surtout en cette période de révision et que toutes les parties d'échecs qui s'y disputaient habituellement seront donc annulées jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il nous a ensuite annoncé que le Poudlard Express prendrait la route du retour le dimanche 30 juin à 8h00.

Il me semble avoir entendu James demander ce que ça ferait si on oubliait Severus dans les toilettes pendant toutes les vacances. Allait-il se nourrir des insectes que daignerait lui ramener Mimi Geignarde ?

**Mardi 11 juin 1974**

Remus est de retour en cours dans un état pitoyable. Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, Severus m'a dit qu'il allait certainement y passer pendant les vacances et que, avec un peu de chance, ça allait calmer ses copains idiots. J'ai trouvé vraiment méchant de dire ça et je n'ai plus décroché un mot de toute la soirée.

**Mercredi 12 juin 1974**

Il fait tellement chaud que le parcours initial du cours de vol a été annulé. Le professeur Windysky a préféré nous laisser déambuler comme nous le voulions, ce qui lui a permis de féliciter James tout à sa guise.

**Jeudi 13 juin 1974**

Encore un grand moment de gloire pour James Potter. Une plaque avec tous les noms des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a été ajoutée dans la salle des trophées. Après tout, la dernière fois que le professeur McGonagall a eu la joie d'avoir le trophée dans son bureau, c'était il y a plus de cinq ans.

**Vendredi 14 juin 1974**

Plus qu'une semaine et nous voilà aux examens. Je redouble d'effort dans mes révisions.

**Samedi 15 juin 1974**

Regulus a traité James de tricheur au cours du repas de ce midi. Il a crié a qui veut l'entendre qu'il prenait régulièrement de la potion de bave de dragon pour voler mieux chaque fois qu'il avait un match de Quidditch à disputer et que ce n'était donc pas étonnant que Gryffondor ait obtenu la coupe cette année. James ne s'est pas laissé démonter et à répondu que ce n'était pas un misérable petit porcelet comme Regulus qui allait lui apprendre le métier d'attrapeur. Je crois qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains si le professeur McCallum n'était pas soudainement intervenu. Il les a renvoyé chacun à sa table avec ordre de ne se lever que lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leur repas.

**Dimanche 16 juin 1974**

Il fait si chaud que j'ai passé ma journée en sous-vêtements sur mon lit.

**Lundi 17 juin 1974**

En étude des runes, nous entamons le programme de révision. Un élève de Serdaigle a dit que dans les écoles moldues, les élèves pouvaient jouer à tous les jeux qu'ils voulaient quand on arrivait aux derniers jours de classe. Le professeur Cash lui a répondu qu'elle pouvait jouer si elle le voulait mais qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se plaigne si elle n'obtenait pas de meilleur métier que ramasseur d'ordures magiques.

**Mardi 18 juin 1974**

Peter a quatorze ans aujourd'hui. Je lui ai souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il a souri timidement mais il n'a pas répondu.

**Mercredi 19 juin 1974**

Le professeur Jupiter nous a bien rappelé de ne pas oublier notre télescope pour le jour de l'examen. Tout élève qui n'aura pas son matériel sera pénalisé par un T.

**Jeudi 20 juin 1974**

D'après Sirius, la note P signifie Pauvre Gland et non pas Piètre. Je ne sais pas où il va pécher ses âneries, mais il en a couramment tout un stock !

**Vendredi 21 juin 1974**

Dernier jour de cours. Lundi, on entame les examens.

**Samedi 22 juin 1974**

Dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année. Aux Trois Balais, les élèves de cinquième année ont passé l'après-midi à fêter la fin des BUSE. J'aimerais bien être à leur place.

**Dimanche 23 juin 1974**

Nevaeh et moi ne sommes allées à Pré-Au-Lard que ce matin et cette après-midi, nous avons repris les révisions à la bibliothèque.

**Lundi 24 juin 1974**

Dernière ligne droite.

Métamorphose : transformez une craie en véracrasse puis commentez en dix centimètres la manipulation que vous venez d'effectuer.

Etude des runes : 1/ traduisez les douze premières lignes du texte d'Alexandru le Vermoulu. 2/ Relevez tous les verbes conjugués au passé. 3/ Conjuguez le verbe « se défiler » au passé composé runique.

Astronomie : Jupiter et ses satellites, commentez leur composition chimique et leur influence sur la magie divinatoire.

**Mardi 25 juin 1974**

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : 1/ quelles sont les propriétés du sang de licorne ? 2/ Comment différencier un chat d'un kneazle ? 3/ Par quel moyen peut-on guérir un botruc atteint de botruquisme ?

Potions : 1/ Citez les cinq éléments qui entrent dans la composition d'un philtre de Cœur-Tendre. 2/ Réalisez cette potion.

**Mercredi 26 juin 1974**

Vol : slalom et vitesse.

Botanique : les treize façons de faire pousser correctement un Polygonum.

**Jeudi 27 juin 1974**

Défense contre les forces du mal : Citez les cinq objets qui on permis à Grangulf le Blond d'échapper aux griffes des goules et décrivez leur utilisation habituelle.

Histoire de la magie : en quoi peut-on dire que les oignons des trolls importés de Chine furent un véritable fléau pour le Royaume-Uni des années 1300 ?

**Vendredi 28 juin 1974**

Enchantement : effectuez successivement un reducto, un accio, un repulso et un levi-sapinus.

**Samedi 29 juin 1974**

Et voilà, l'année est terminée. Cher journal, j'ai du mal d'y croire. J'ai envoyé Houdini à mes parents pour leur annoncer que je serais de retour demain dans l'après-midi. J'ai hâte de les revoir mais je sais que l'école va me manquer. Enfin, si tout va bien, je devrais rapidement être de retour pour ma quatrième année.

En attendant, la coupe des quatre maisons a été attribuée à : Serdaigle. Comme quoi la coupe des quatre maisons ne va pas toujours avec celle de Quidditch. Le professeur Flitwick nous a fait tout un speech sur la capacité qu'avaient ses élèves cette années à se montrer les meilleurs.

**Dimanche 30 juin 1974**

Houdini est revenu alors que j'étais déjà à bord du Poudlard Express. Cette année, je vais passer mes vacances d'été au Vénézuela.

**Mercredi 31 juillet 1974**

Voici les résultats de mes examens de fin d'année :

Métamorphose : O

Etude des Runes anciennes : O (merci Remus !)

Potions : A

Astronomie : D

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Histoire de la magie : A

Vol : A

Botanique : O

Défense contre les forces du mal : A

Enchantement : D.

Au final, trois O. Super ! A moi la quatrième année ! Nos listes de matériel sont arrivées également. Cette année, il nous faut une robe de soirée. Quelle horreur ! Une robe de soirée ? Le bal de Noël est ouvert à partir de la quatrième année. Je vais devoir danser avec un garçon ! Pourvu que ce soit pas un des crétins de ma classe !


	40. Chapitre 10 : La seconde cible

_**Chapitre 10 : La seconde cible**_

« Et donc, termina Teddy, Slowburn en veut tout particulièrement à oncle Harry. »

Jusqu'ici, il avait été plutôt fier d'être parvenu à cette conclusion mais en voyant le regard de reproche que lui lançait Victoire, il déchanta.

« Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire être discret ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pas la peine, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Teddy, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Si quelqu'un comprends ce qu'on est en train de faire, on risque d'avoir de très gros problèmes.

_ Mais comment veux-tu que je les fasse parler sans leur poser de question ?

_ La subtilité, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il se renfrogna. Victoire et lui étaient installés dans le parc, à proximité du terrain de Quidditch et profitaient des quelques derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Là, ils pouvaient parler tranquillement mais à Poudlard, on n'était jamais sûr de ne pas être entendu par une quelconque oreille indiscrète.

Teddy regarda ses pieds. Du bout de sa semelle, il traça un sillon dans la terre légèrement humide.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, Victoire. Je ne suis pas un auror.

_ Je le sais bien. Et Rockwell aussi le sait. Mais sois un peu plus discret, je t'en prie. »

Il acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Slowburn ?

_ On le laisse sur la liste. »

Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit ses joues entre ses mains.

« Ça doit être horrible de perdre un enfant de cette façon. Je comprends qu'il en veuille autant à oncle Harry.

_ Vicky ! Oncle Harry n'a certainement pas tué ce garçon !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je comprends ce que peut ressentir Slowburn. Si oncle Harry s'était immédiatement rendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y aurait eu beaucoup moins de morts. Tes parents seraient toujours là eux aussi. »

Elle fut surprise du petit sourire que lui renvoya Teddy.

« Ils n'auraient jamais accepté qu'oncle Harry se rende. Je crois qu'ils préfèrent de loin avoir donné leur vie pour lui.

_ Mais… tu aurais pu…

_ Je suis fier de ce qu'ils ont fait, Victoire. Je suis fier de chacune des décisions qu'ils ont prises et je suis fier d'être leur fils. Bien sûr que je regrette de ne pas les avoir connu mais je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas abandonné et qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné oncle Harry non plus. »

Victoire prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra délicatement.

« Tu sais que mon père avait l'intention de d'adopter ?

_ Ah ?

_ Mais ta grand-mère n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que si mon père t'avais adopté, tu serais devenu mon frère. Alors que pour l'instant, nous ne sommes mêmes pas de vrais cousins. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit instantanément et se mit à rire bêtement.

« Euh… hé… euh… qui est notre deuxième cible ? »

Victoire étouffa un éclat de rire dans sa main.

« Le professeur Flostrane. »

Elle enseignait l'astronomie. Elle aussi se trouvait à Poudlard bien avant que Teddy et Victoire n'arrive pour leur première année. C'était une grande femme aux longs cheveux bruns et à la classe d'une duchesse. Elle avait toujours fait partie des professeurs préférés de Teddy. Elle ne haussait jamais le ton, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de réprimander un élève et elle ne donnait jamais de devoirs trop longs. Elle arrivait à intéresser ses élèves aux cours. Comment Victoire pouvait-elle la soupçonner d'être une partisane de Lord Voldemort.

« Le professeur Flostrane ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une Mangemort ?

_ Son mari est actuellement à Azkaban pour avoir participé à la bataille de Poudlard du mauvais côté. Il a reçu le baiser des détraqueurs il y a trois ans. »

Teddy réfléchit en regardant le ciel rougeoyer loin au-dessus de sa tête.

« Comment est-ce que je vais la faire parler ? Si j'amène le sujet sur les détraqueurs, elle va forcément s'enflammer. En tout cas, à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais.

_ La subtilité, Teddy. C'est exactement ce que je te disais tout à l'heure.

_ Ok, mais explique-moi ce que je suis censé faire. »

Victoire sourit.

« Laisse-moi faire sur ce coup, ok ? J'ai cours avec elle demain soir. Je te promets d'arriver avec de nouvelles informations. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre. »

Elle plaça son index en travers de ses lèvres tout en éclatant de rire.

« Secret de Weasley, cher ami. Secret de Weasley. »

Le reste de la conversation dévia sur des sujets moins importants. Ils rirent durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité commence à se faire trop pressante. Alors tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château. Les centaines de fenêtres allumées déposaient un halo jaune sur la pelouse du parc. Ils marchaient côte à côte, simplement heureux de pouvoir profiter un peu de la présence de l'autre.

« Tu poses trop de questions, Lupin. »

Trois silhouettes se tenaient devant eux. Rosier, Bonte et Parkinson, bien entendu. Le sort de chauve-furie ne semblait pas les avoir refroidis. Teddy serra les poings. Victoire, elle, s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

Rosier s'avança dans leur direction, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« On ne t'a pas appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

_ Il y a des choses dont il ne faut pas parler. Et toi, en ce moment, tu parles trop. Ça agresse mes oreilles délicates. »

Parkinson se mit à rugir de rire avec la délicatesse et la discrétion d'un sombral qui vient de se prendre un sabot dans un piège. Bonte, lui, avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Teddy se prépara à pousser Victoire derrière lui afin de la protéger avec son propre corps. Si un maléfice était lancé, alors il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle en soit la cible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à une heure pareille ? »

Rockwell. Pile au bon moment. La baguette de Bonte disparut mystérieusement des mains de son propriétaire. Quant à Rosier, il recula vivement.

« Rien, professeur, dit-il. On s'apprêtait à rentrer. »

Il envoya un dernier coup d'œil à Teddy et à Victoire, leur assurant ainsi qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec eux puis il prit le chemin du château, ses amis sur les talons.

Rockwell s'arrêta face à Teddy dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

« Vous devriez être dans vos salles communes. Tous les deux. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de particulier à me dire, monsieur Lupin.

_ Non professeur. Pas encore. »

Rockwell les raccompagna jusqu'à leurs salles communes. Durant le trajet ni Teddy ni Victoire ne décrocha un mot. Ce fut à peine s'ils se saluèrent.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Teddy tira les rideaux de son lit. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres Gryffondor de son année. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais pas assez pour être amis.

Non, Teddy n'avait qu'une seule amie : Victoire. Et le carnet de Lily Evans qu'il avait déjà à la main.


	41. Septembre 1974

**Dimanche 1****er**** septembre 1974**

Me revoici à bord du Poudlard Express, cher journal. Je suis en route pour ma quatrième année. J'ai changé pendant les vacances. Ma poitrine s'est un peu développée. Papa dit que je vais faire tourner la tête des garçons. Nevaeh aussi a changé. Elle devient une jeune femme. Marie, elle, continue à garder certaines rondeurs d'enfants et j'ai l'impression que Kiera est exactement la même que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

Du côté des garçons, il y a quelques changements aussi. Severus a pas mal grandi. Il s'est affiné, ce qui fait ressortir son long nez crochu. On dirait un corbeau. Sirius s'est un peu laissé pousser les cheveux. Il a presque l'air un hippie. James a les siens en l'air, on dirait qu'il a été foudroyé par… ben, la foudre. Remus a un peu grandi mais il n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme. Quant à Peter, je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé.

Enfin, cher journal, nous quittons le train et je monte dans une calèche avec les autres filles de ma classe. Puis nous arrivons dans la grande salle pour la répartition des premières années. Je suis contente d'être de retour ici. J'ai adoré mes vacances au Venezuela mais Poudlard m'a manqué.

Le professeur Greentree est parti en retraite. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Sa remplaçante est une petite bonne femme toute ronde qui s'appelle le professeur Chourave. D'après Sirius, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à un chou. Quand il a demandé si elle en avait aussi l'odeur, les autres se sont mis à pouffer de rire. J'ai souri. Je crois que leurs misérables blagues m'avaient un peu manquées quand même.

Mot de passe du portrait : Farniente. La Grosse Dame à l'air de regretter les vacances.

**Lundi 2 septembre 1974**

Au petit-déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall nous a donné nos emploi du temps. Cette année, nous avons deux heures de cours par option. La plupart des élèves en ont pris deux mais certains en ont trois ou quatre. Voici donc le verdict :

Lundi 9h00 – 12h00, 13h00 – 17h00. Mardi : 8h00 – 10h00, 13h00 – 17h00. Mercredi : 8h00 – 9h00, 13h00 – 17h00. Jeudi : 8h00 – 10h00, 14h00 – 17h00. Vendredi : 8h00 – 10h00, 11h00 – 12h00, 13h00 – 14h00 et 16h00 – 17h00.

Nous partagerons nos cours avec les Serpentard en histoire de la magie, vol et métamorphose.

Premier cours de l'année : arithmancie. Apparemment leur professeur y est allé fort car ils ont déjà des devoirs. Ensuite, histoire de la magie. Le professeur McCallum nous a parlé de la création de la banque Gringotts. Puis étude des runes où nous entamons immédiatement les temps du futur. Pour éviter d'être rapidement larguée, comme l'année dernière, je me suis directement mise à côté de Remus. Enchantement : amplificatum, comment augmenter la taille d'un objet. Potions : les potions à sept éléments. Vol : apprendre à voler sans les mains (facile pour James mais pas pour moi). Défense contre les forces du mal : les sortilèges impardonnables. Je suis sûr que Severus sera passionné par le programme de cette année. Astronomie : la rotation de la Terre autour du soleil et son influence sur les cycles des potions.

A la fin de cette première journée, je suis vannée et je m'endors rapidement.

**Mardi 3 septembre 1974**

Soins aux créatures magiques : le lézard bleu de Tazmanie.

Métamorphose : les objets animés en objets animés, on commence par transformer une mouche en libellule.

Le programme est donc lancé. Nos premiers devoirs arrivent.

**Mercredi 4 septembre 1974**

Botanique : les diverses plantes des marais du Royaume-Uni. Le professeur Chourave est quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil et attentionné avec beaucoup de patience (il en faut pour enseigner à des élèves tels que les garçons).

Après deux jours à s'être racontés leurs vacances et leurs petits secrets, les garçons se remettent dans le bain. D'après Sirius, Regulus est maintenant en troisième année et la bande à Bellatrix est en majeure partie composée de septième année. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas prévu d'arrêter la guerre.

**Jeudi 5 septembre 1974**

En cours d'histoire de la magie, j'ai demandé à Severus ce qu'il pensait du bal de Noël. Il m'a dit que c'était du n'importe quoi et que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Au soir, j'en ai parlé avec Kiera, Marie et Nevaeh. Toutes les trois veulent y aller avec Sirius Black. Moi, je me contenterai d'être toute seule. Ou peut-être avec Severus.

**Vendredi 6 septembre 1974**

La première semaine se termine déjà et je suis épuisée. Je savais que la quatrième année allait être plus difficile que les trois autres mais je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi fatiguée à la fin de ma première semaine. Ce soir, je vais me coucher tôt mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil avant deux heures du matin. Les garçons font du bruit dans leur chambre. A un moment donné, j'entends même ce qui a l'air d'être un aboiement. Ensuite, je finis par tomber de sommeil et je perds le fil de l'histoire.

**Samedi 7 septembre 1974**

Première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard indiquée les 26 et 27 octobre.

**Dimanche 8 septembre 1974**

Premier match de Quidditch : le 15 octobre. Ce sera entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. James dit qu'il va falloir se battre pour garder la coupe et puis, malheureusement, Dumbledore leur a mis le meilleur match en premier.

Peter a annoncé qu'il a postulé pour être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sélections se feront la semaine prochaine. A en voir la mine de James, je pense qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'espoir (ou d'envie ?) de voir son ami incorporer l'équipe. Personnellement, je trouve que Peter n'est pas meilleur que moi sur un balais. Et moi, je suis complètement nulle.

**Lundi 9 septembre 1974**

Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'auteurs qui ont choisi d'écrire leurs textes en runes anciennes ? Et pourquoi cette écriture comporte-t-elle sept temps futurs ? C'est complètement insensé ! Je ne comprends rien de rien ! A côté de moi, Remus ne semble pas avoir de grandes difficultés. Je me demande comment il fait.

**Mardi 10 septembre 1974**

J'ai envoyé Houdini en mission chez mes parents pour leur dire que tout va bien et que ma rentrée s'est bien passée. Il était content de voler un peu. Pourtant, il a l'autorisation de sortir quand il le veut. J'ai l'impression que ce qui l'intéresse vraiment, c'est apporter du courrier mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, je ne suis qu'une sorcière de quatorze ans qui va à l'école. Tous mes amis vivent à Poudlard.

**Mercredi 11 septembre 1974**

Mes parents m'ont répondu qu'ils étaient contents pour moi. Pétunia aussi a fait une bonne rentrée. Il paraît qu'elle s'est trouvé un nouveau petit copain. Il s'appelle Vernon et est très différent de Todd. D'après ma mère, il a l'air un peu strict mais il est le genre de garçon pas frivole du tout qui convient à Pétunia. Moi, je me suis dit qu'il me faudrait quand même quelqu'un avec un peu d'humour, quelqu'un qui me fait rire. Je préférerai encore épouser Sirius Black plutôt qu'une espèce de Vernon. Enfin… Je ne le connais pas après tout. Je ne devrais pas le juger. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de bien.

**Jeudi 12 septembre 1974**

Je crois que le professeur McGonagall cherche à nous mettre la pression. Elle nous a rappelé, cette après-midi, que les BUSE avaient lieu l'année prochaine et qu'il n'était pas trop tôt du tout pour commencer à y travailler. Si j'ai bien compris, les BUSE regroupent des questions concernant les cinq premières années à Poudlard et les ASPIC concerneront l'ensemble de notre scolarité. Non mais, est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte ? Sept ans de révisions ? C'est à devenir fou. Ce soir, en rentrant dans mon dortoir, je me suis mise en quête de mes notes des années précédentes. J'ai retrouvé toutes celles de l'année dernière, quelques-unes de ma seconde année et strictement rien de ma première année. Je crois que je suis foutue.

**Vendredi 13 septembre 1974**

Remus est tellement nerveux qu'il en a loupé tous ses sorts en enchantement. Il a d'ailleurs, malencontreusement et tout à fait contre son gré, je tiens à le préciser, pendu par inadvertance un élève de Serdaigle par les pieds au lustre de la classe. James et Sirius ont failli s'étouffer de rire et Peter a plongé sous son bureau. Le professeur Flitwick a donné à Remus vingt centimètres de parchemins à écrire sur l'importance de la concentration au cours d'un enchantement.

**Samedi 14 septembre 1974**

Enfin le week-end. Avec les filles, nous avons profité que ce soit encore un peu l'été pour aller nous promener dans le parc. Nous nous sommes installées au Cromelech où nous avons pas mal discuté. J'ai appris que la bande de Bellatrix Black avait fait quelques essais de magie noire. C'est promis, demain, j'irais parler à Severus.

**Dimanche 15 septembre 1974**

Severus m'a dit que je ne devrais pas écouter toutes les idioties que racontent les filles de ma classe. Il les a même traitées de pimbêches et a ajouté que si je n'y prenais pas garde, j'allais finir par en devenir une moi aussi. Et puis il a fini en me disant qu'avant d'aller regarder ce que font les Serpentard, je devrais m'intéresser un peu plus à ce que fait mon copain Remus. Je lui ai dit qu'il était malade et il m'a répondu : « malade ? mon œil. Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à qui tu fréquentes, ma vieille. » Et sur ce, il est parti et je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

J'ai cherché Remus partout dans le château mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui. J'ai trouvé James, Sirius et Peter, révisant des formules que je ne connaissais pas dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Ils se sont tus dès qu'ils m'ont vu arriver.

**Lundi 16 septembre 1974**

Remus est toujours absent. A la fin du cours d'histoire de la magie, je suis allée voir James et je lui ai dit que c'était quand même bizarre que Remus n'est malade que trois jours pas mois. James m'a lancé un drôle de coup d'œil puis il a répondu : « si tu m'épouses, je dirai la vérité. » Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un idiot pareil atterrisse à Gryffondor et non pas à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ? J'échangerai bien James contre Severus mais je crois que ce dernier en ferait une apoplexie d'être à Gryffondor. Apparemment, il est plus que fier d'être à Serpentard.

**Mardi 17 septembre 1974**

Le professeur McCallum nous a donné quarante centimètres de parchemins à écrire sur la fondation de la banque Gringotts et les différentes phases ministérielles par lesquelles les gobelins ont dû passer pour pouvoir s'implanter en plein cœur de Londres. Il m'a fallu deux heures pour rassembler juste des notes. Ensuite, j'ai dû aller en cours. Je finirai le reste demain mais je dois à tout prix le rendre jeudi.

**Mercredi 18 septembre 1974**

J'ai travaillé sur mon devoir d'histoire de la magie jusqu'à onze heures du soir. Au final, j'ai écrit quarante-neuf centimètres. Je ne sais pas comment Remus a fait pour le terminer avant moi alors qu'il a été malade au début de la semaine. Quant à James et Sirius, plus rien ne m'étonne de leur part. Je parie qu'en plus ils vont obtenir un O.

**Jeudi 19 septembre 1974**

Marie est en retenue parce qu'elle n'a pas rendu son devoir à temps au professeur McCallum et Peter a un travail supplémentaire à faire parce qu'il n'a rendu que vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin.

**Vendredi 20 septembre 1974**

En botanique, le professeur Chourave nous a emmené dans la serre numéro 6 où sont plantées tous les spécimens de plantes des marais du Royaume-Uni. L'odeur y était affreuse. En entrant Sirius s'est bouché le nez en disant que ça sentait à peu près aussi mauvais que les chaussettes de Peter. Ce dernier s'est mis à rougir fortement tandis que tout le monde rigolait. Le professeur Chourave à répondu que oui, en effet, les plantes ne sentent pas toutes la rose.

**Samedi 21 septembre 1974**

Pas moyen d'aller dans le parc aujourd'hui, il pleut à verse. Peter est déprimé parce que les résultats de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch sont finalement arrivés et qu'il n'a pas été choisi. Ses copains ont dû développer des trésors d'imagination pour lui faire comprendre sans le blesser que, de toute façon, il n'est pas fait pour le Quidditch. J'ai quand même remarqué que James avait l'air soulagé.

**Dimanche 22 septembre 1974**

Il paraît que Regulus Black et Rabastan Lestrange ont été mis en retenue toute la semaine à venir parce qu'ils ont été surpris par mademoiselle Pince dans la réserve, rayon magie noire. Pour entrer dans la réserve, il faut être au moins en quatrième année et pour avoir le droit de consulter le rayon sur la magie noire, il faut être en septième année or, Regulus et Rabastan ne sont qu'en troisième année. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Bellatrix qui les y ait envoyé juste pour les tester ou quelque chose dans le genre.

**Lundi 23 septembre 1974**

Le professeur McCallum nous rendu nos devoirs d'histoire de la magie. Voici les résultats :

Moi : O (avec tout le mal que je me suis donné, je n'en attendais pas moins).

Marie : D

Kiera : A

Nevaeh : D

James : A

Peter : P

Sirius : O

Remus : E

Severus : P (ce qui a fait hurler de rire James et Sirius).

**Mardi 24 septembre 1974**

Suite à leur mauvaise note d'hier, Peter et Severus ont été mis en retenue ce soir. A la sortie du cours, Severus a clamé qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe une heure seul « en compagnie de ce gros porc de Pettigrow ». Ce qui lui a valu un méchant coup de baguette incandescente de Sirius dans l'œil. J'avoue que je suis assez d'accord avec Sirius sur ce point. Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de très malin mais il est vraiment sympathique et d'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas lui demander de m'accompagner au bal de Noël. Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il a assez de respect pour ne pas tenter de me tripoter pendant qu'on dansera.

**Mercredi 25 septembre 1974**

D'après ce que j'ai compris, la retenue d'histoire de la magie s'est mal passée. Peter et Severus ont commencé à se disputer tout bas puis ils ont fini par en venir aux mains. Le professeur McCallum aurait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à les séparer et, au final, Peter a passé sa soirée à l'infirmerie. Je trouve lâche de la part de Sev d'avoir profité qu'il n'y ait que Peter pour prendre sa revanche. S'il y avait eu James ou Sirius ou même les deux dans les environs, il se serait probablement bien tenu.

**Jeudi 26 septembre 1974**

Le premier mois d'école touche déjà à sa fin.

**Vendredi 27 septembre 1974**

Encore un devoir de quarante centimètre à rédiger, en défense contre les forces du mal cette fois : expliquez quand et pourquoi les sortilèges impardonnables ont été déclarés interdits et passibles d'une peine de prison à Azkaban. Heureusement que j'ai tout le week-end pour y travailler. Le devoir est pour lundi, j'ai le trac.

**Samedi 28 septembre 1974**

J'ai passé ma journée à travailler à la bibliothèque avec Nevaeh. J'ai hâte d'arriver enfin à la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Dimanche 29 septembre 1974**

Nevaeh estime que son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal est terminé. J'ai donc terminé le mien en compagnie de Remus et de Peter. Enfin, finalement, Peter est parti vers le milieu de l'après-midi en décrétant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour le week-end. Cette fois, son devoir fait trente-neuf centimètres et demi mais je crois que les quatre derniers centimètres ne sont que du blabla pour combler les trous. Quand j'ai terminé le mien, j'ai compté quarante-cinq centimètres. Celui de Remus en fait quarante tout pile mais il a une petite écriture. Facile dans ce cas-là. Enfin, peut-être pas.

**Lundi 30 septembre 1974**

Interrogation surprise en étude des runes. Je suis sûre que j'ai tout loupé. Résultats mercredi. Si j'ai une mauvaise note, je demande à changer d'option pour l'année prochaine.


	42. Octobre 1974

**Mardi 1****er**** octobre 1974**

Le professeur Arcanum nous a annoncé qu'elle ne nous rendrait nos devoirs que vendredi. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de tous les corriger mais que ceux qu'elle avait déjà relu n'étaient pas trop mal. Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire que le sien devait s'y trouver. J'aimerais bien que le mien aussi s'y trouve.

**Mercredi 2 octobre 1974**

Un club de danse sera ouvert aux quatrième année à partir du mercredi 2 novembre. Les filles et moi, on s'y est déjà toutes inscrites.

**Jeudi 3 octobre 1974**

Les garçons aussi se sont inscrits aux cours de danse. Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas être à la traîne pour le bal de Noël. Mais je pressens que ça ne va pas être une partie de rigolade… enfin, sauf pour eux.

**Vendredi 4 octobre 1974**

Résultats du devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Moi : P. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Nevaeh : D. Marie : P. Kiera : D. James : A. Sirius : O. Remus : E. Peter : A.

Marie et moi sommes donc en retenue ce soir. Cher journal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la quatrième année est si difficile. Si j'ai déjà du mal maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour la suite ?

**Samedi 5 octobre 1974**

Les élèves de Poufsouffle qui prenaient les paris ont quitté l'école à la fin de l'année dernière. Nevaeh s'est donc désignée pour prendre leur relève. Elle a donc lancé le mouvement en misant deux gallions sur Gryffondor pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

**Dimanche 6 octobre 1974**

Houdini est arrivé avec une lettre de mes parents ce matin (je ne savais pas qu'il était allé à Londres hier). Ils me souhaitent une bonne continuation et me disent qu'ils déjeunent ce midi avec Vernon dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville. Poudlard est une excellente école et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'y être entrée mais j'ai tout de même l'impression d'être éloignée de ma famille. Parfois, c'est un peu difficile à vivre.

**Lundi 7 octobre 1974**

Résultats de l'interrogation surprise d'étude des runes : Moi : A (eh bien, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie finalement), Remus : A et Severus : E.

**Mardi 8 octobre 1974**

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, j'ai essayé de pousser Severus à s'inscrire au cours de danse du mois de novembre mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit que tant que ces « crétins de Maraudeurs » maintenaient leur décision d'y aller, il était hors de question qu'il y mette un pied. Dans un sens, je le comprends. Avec Sirius et James dans les parages, le cours de danse ne pourrait que tourner à la catastrophe.

**Mercredi 9 octobre 1974**

J'ai entendu des première année dire que pour Halloween, Dumbledore allait faire lâcher un troll ou un dragon dans les couloirs de l'école et que celui qui arriverait à le tuer aurait un A à tous ses examens de fin d'année. Ils avaient l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rire.

**Jeudi 10 octobre 1974**

En cours de métamorphose cette après-midi, le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé qu'un garçon et une fille de chaque maison allait être choisi à la fin de l'année pour devenir préfet l'année prochaine. Elle a insisté sur le fait que c'était une tâche honorable mais comportant aussi une grande responsabilité et que c'était dès maintenant qu'il nous fallait travailler dur pour pouvoir être choisi. Sirius a annoncé que s'il devait un jour devenir préfet, il préférerait se jeter dans le lac et s'offrir en pâture au calamar géant. James, lui, a dit qu'au contraire, devenir préfet lui permettrait de faire tout ce qu'il veut et qu'il pourrait couvrir tous ses mauvais plans derrière son badge. Quand j'ai compris que le préfet de l'année prochaine serait forcément un de nos quatre garçons, j'ai commencé à croiser les doigts pour que Dumbledore annonce à la fin de l'année qu'il n'y aurait que des filles de choisies pour Gryffondor.

**Vendredi 11 octobre 1974**

Le professeur Slughorn m'a ajouté 20 points pour Gryffondor pour la dextérité avec laquelle j'avais mené ma potion de Grande-Peur. Mais je suis sûre que si Severus avait été en cours avec moi, ç'aurait été lui qui aurait eu les honneurs et les 20 points.

**Samedi 12 octobre 1974**

Toute l'école est en effervescence : le premier match de Quidditch de l'année aura lieu demain. D'ailleurs, les professeurs ne nous ont presque pas donné de devoir pour le week-end afin de laisser aux joueurs le temps de s'entraîner convenablement.

Nevaeh a tenu à aller regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor et je dois avouer que, sur un balais, James est vraiment formidable.

**Dimanche 13 octobre 1974**

Le grand jour est arrivé. Un match incroyable. Résultats : Gryffondor : 100, Serpentard : 270. Regulus Black a réussi à faire tomber James de son balais et à attraper le Vif d'Or. Le pauvre James n'en peut plus d'humiliation. Il a déjà promis à Regulus qu'il lui ferait la peau à la première occasion. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur McGonagall l'a entendu. Il sera donc en retenue demain soir à 17h00 pour avoir lancé des menaces envers un autre élève. Regulus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une grimace et le professeur McGonagall lui a rappelé qu'être mauvais gagnant était à peu près aussi mal qu'être mauvais perdant.

J'ai remarqué également que Peter et Sirius avaient suivi le match à deux dans les gradins. Remus était encore aux abonnés absents.

**Lundi 14 octobre 1974**

Mes chers élèves de première année racontent maintenant que le Saule Cogneur a été planté dans le parc pour cacher aux élèves et aux parents un secret si abominable que Dumbledore risquerait sa place de directeur si jamais ça venait à se savoir.

Je me demande si j'étais aussi stupide lorsque j'avais onze ans. Dans le doute, j'ai relu quelques passages de mon journal datant de ma première année (sauf le mois de juin qui est toujours coloré en orange suite au jus de citrouille que Sirius y a renversé).

**Mardi 15 octobre 1974**

Pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, James et Sirius ont demandé au professeur Gobe-Planche si les animagi tenaient plus de la créature magique ou de la métamorphose. Le professeur Gobe-Planche a trouvé la question très intéressante et très pertinente et nous a donc fait tout un cours sur les animagi (en soulignant que ça n'apparaîtrait pas dans les questions d'examen de fin de trimestre). James et Sirius ont quand même pris tout un tas de notes et se sont tenus silencieux durant tout le cours. C'est dommage qu'ils ne le fassent que lorsque le sujet n'entre pas dans le programme. Mais au moins, j'ai pu passer une heure tranquillement sans entendre leurs bêtises.

**Mercredi 16 octobre 1974**

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aura lieu le week-end prochain. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

**Jeudi 17 octobre 1974**

Notre première leçon spéciale d'astronomie de l'année a été annoncée pour lundi. Le professeur Jupiter nous a donné les habituelles recommandations au sujet de nos autorisations de sortie et, comme d'habitude, James a confié la sienne à Remus. On dirait que c'est devenu un automatisme maintenant.

**Vendredi 18 octobre 1974**

Houdini est venu me voir au petit-déjeuner avec une lettre de mes parents. Pétunia est en train de s'arranger pour que Vernon puisse venir en vacances avec nous cette année. Ma mère pense qu'il serait bien de ma part de ne pas lui parler de mon école de magie. Vernon est quelqu'un de très terre à terre et il vaudrait mieux ne pas le froisser avec des histoires qu'il pourrait ne pas comprendre. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée à cause de cette lettre. Non mais ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là ?

**Samedi 19 octobre 1974**

L'automne m'a l'air précoce cette année. Les feuilles des arbres commencent déjà à roussir et à tomber. Adieu bel été, bientôt nous allons crouler sous la neige et la pluie. J'ai froid rien qu'en y pensant.

**Dimanche 20 octobre 1974**

Le prochain match de Quidditch aura lieu le 10 novembre. Il se jouera entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 21 octobre 1974**

Au programme d'astronomie aujourd'hui : Cassiopée, ses étoiles, sa légende, son influence dans la magie. Tout le monde a travaillé en silence, même les garçons. C'en était presque… magique !

**Mardi 22 octobre 1974**

Le professeur Gobe-Planche est malade. Le cours d'aujourd'hui de soins aux créatures magiques a été annulé. J'en ai profité pour faire un peu de rangement dans ma valise et je suis retombée sur la lettre de Saint Valentin que m'avait donnée James l'année dernière. Je l'ai relue et j'ai trouvé ça affreusement niais. Mais j'ai tellement ri que j'ai décidé de la garder. Lorsque je n'aurais pas le moral, je pourrais toujours y rejeter un petit coup d'œil.

**Mercredi 23 octobre 1974**

Remus a gagné 15 points pour avoir traduit parfaitement son texte en étude des runes anciennes. Je suis dégouttée ! Comment fait-il pour comprendre aussi facilement quelque chose d'aussi difficile ?

**Jeudi 24 octobre 1974**

Résultats de la séance spéciale d'astronomie. Moi : E. Je me suis donnée à fond sur ce coup-là. Nevaeh : O. Bien vu ! Marie : A. Kiera : T. Elle a confondu Cassiopée et la Grande Ourse, le professeur Jupiter ne l'a pas loupée. James : A. Sirius : E. Remus : D (je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois avoir une note aussi basse. Lui-même en était tout étonné) et Peter : T (il avait renversé son encrier sur sa carte et a donc effacé presque toutes ses étoiles).

**Vendredi 25 octobre 1974**

Demain, Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai trop hâte d'y être !

**Samedi 26 octobre 1974**

Pendant les vacances, j'avais parlé à mes parents de la bièraubeurre et ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient intéressés pour en goûter. J'en ai donc acheté deux bouteilles que j'ai confiées à Houdini. Je l'ai renvoyé à la maison avec une petite carte pour papa et maman.

**Dimanche 27 octobre 1974**

Houdini est revenu avec un mot de papa et maman. Ils ont adoré la bièraubeurre. Par contre, Pétunia n'a pas voulu y goûter. Dommage, je suis pourtant sûre qu'elle adorerait ça.

**Lundi 28 octobre 1974**

Le week-end est trop vite passé. Et puis j'ai mangé trop de bonbons avec Nevaeh et j'ai mal au ventre ce matin. Beuuuh, le petit-déjeuner me tourne…

**Mardi 29 octobre 1974**

Depuis quelques jours, il n'y a plus de soleil du tout. Dehors, le temps est gris et il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. En plus de ça, Nevaeh recommence à parler de régime. D'ailleurs, pour la charrier, Sirius et James l'appellent l'Hippogriffe. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas très malin de leur part.

**Mercredi 30 octobre 1974**

Hagrid a décoré la grande salle avec l'aide des élèves de première année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de vraiment sympathique. Comme chaque année, les fantômes se prêtent au jeu. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête révise ses cris de lamentation et Peeves s'entraîne à surgir derrière les élèves en hurlant. J'ai d'ailleurs eu bien du mal d'arrêter de rire après avoir entendu le hurlement de frayeur de Sirius lorsque Peeves a jailli derrière lui. James, Remus et Peter en riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient.

Un pur moment de bonheur en défaveur de Sirius Black.

**Jeudi 31 octobre 1974**

Distribution de bonbons et de friandises au souper ce soir. Nevaeh m'a donné la plus grande partie de ce qu'elle avait eu. James s'est donc fait un malin plaisir à s'empiffrer devant elle. Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort : Nevaeh n'est pas grosse du tout. Elle croit juste l'être.


	43. Novembre 1974

**Vendredi 1****er**** novembre 1974**

Au cours du repas, ce matin, le professeur McGonagall a rappelé aux élèves de quatrième année (donc nous) que les inscriptions pour le club de danse n'étaient plus possible après ce soir, 21h00. Les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année nous ont hué et ont fait mine de danser des tangos en se moquant de nous. On les verra bien, eux, quand ce sera leur tour.

**Samedi 2 novembre 1974**

Le club de danse est supervisé par les professeurs McGonagall et Arcanum. Elles ont d'abord voulu que nous nous mettions tous en couples filles/garçons mais lorsqu'elles ont vu que presque toutes les filles couraient sur Sirius Black, elles nous ont désigné nos cavaliers d'office. Je me suis retrouvée avec Peter, Nevaeh avec Harold Lasardine (tu te souviens de lui cher journal ? J'ai été mise en binôme en botanique avec lui l'année dernière), Marie avec Sirius (elle n'en pouvait plus la pauvre, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir) et Kiera avec James. Côté garçons, Remus a été placé avec une élève de Poufsouffle et j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'accorder.

Le cours a donc été une sacrée partie de rigolade. Moi, d'abord, j'avais bien du mal de danser avec Peter qui n'arrêtait pas de me marcher sur les pieds. Il n'osait pas s'approcher ni même me toucher et j'avais presque l'impression d'être une pestiférée.

James, lui, collait Kiera de tellement près que le professeur McGonagall a dû, à plusieurs reprises, l'enjoindre de s'éloigner un peu en lui donnant un coup de partitions sur la tête.

Sirius faisait la tête. Je crois que Marie ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup avec son regard mielleux et ses mains qu'elles posaient tout partout. Quant à Remus, eh bien il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé et je crois qu'on a toutes envié sa compagne de Poufsouffle. Mais au final, Remus se débrouille toujours bien, quoi qu'il fasse. Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'adapter aussi facilement que lui.

**Dimanche 3 novembre 1974**

J'en ai assez d'entendre Marie nous parler des dons de danseur de Sirius Black ! La pauvre fille affabule complètement. Elle n'arrête pas de raconter que si le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait pas surveillé du coin de l'œil, il l'aurait très probablement embrassé.

J'ai donc fini par aller passer l'après-midi avec Severus. Je lui un peu raconté mes tours de piste avec Peter et il m'a répondu que, au moins, j'étais tombé sur le moins pire des quatre. Quand je lui ai dit que Remus aussi était très potable, il m'a répondu que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais.

**Lundi 4 novembre 1974**

Avec la danse, Nevaeh a oublié ses paris pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine. Elle a donc couru aujourd'hui dans toute l'école pour récolter les mises de ses joueurs habituels. Elle-même a préféré miser sur Poufsouffle. A son avis, James Potter n'est pas du tout à la hauteur cette année. Moi, je pense qu'on pourrait encore lui laisser une petite chance, la saison ne fait que commencer.

**Mardi 5 novembre 1974**

Pendant le cours de vol, le professeur Windysky a tenu à entraîner James plus que les autres élèves. Les Serpentard ont crié à l'injustice et ça a failli se terminer en belle bagarre. Le professeur Windysky a néanmoins réussi à tout arranger juste après que James et Sirius se soient débrouillés pour envoyer le balais de Severus dans un arbre… avec Severus dessus.

**Mercredi 6 novembre 1974**

Toutes les feuilles des arbres sont maintenant tombées et il commence à faire drôlement frais. Peter m'a demandé un coup de main pour son devoir d'étude des moldus parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus à quoi servait une télévision. J'ai fini par lui demander s'il avait jamais vu un moldu de sa vie et il m'a répondu que oui, que son père est moldu mais qu'il ne le voit que très rarement. La plupart du temps, il vit avec sa mère. Sa réponse m'a un peu calmé. Le pauvre, ne pas vivre avec ses deux parents, ça ne doit pas être marrant tous les jours.

**Jeudi 7 novembre 1974**

Marie est à l'agonie. Elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et s'est foulée la cheville. Mademoiselle Pomfresh lui a fait un pansement mais refuse de la guérir avec la magie. Elle dit que parfois, il faut laisser faire la nature et que ce n'est pas toujours mauvais. Elle n'a pas démordu, même lorsque Marie a fondu en sanglot en la suppliant de la remettre sur pieds pour le cours de danse de samedi.

**Vendredi 8 novembre 1974**

Le professeur Flitwick nous a déjà parlé des examens qui auront lieu à la fin du mois prochain. Il nous a bien souligné que le bal de Noël ne devait pas être un prétexte pour nous faire oublier nos devoirs et nos cours. Personnellement, n'ayant pas très envie d'y aller, je serais plutôt contente si on m'annonçait qu'il était annulé.

**Samedi 9 novembre 1974**

Marie a essayé de danser avec sa cheville blessée mais au milieu de la leçon, Sirius a capitulé. Il est allé s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle où il n'a pas arrêté de commenter les pas de ses copains. Lorsque James lui a proposé sa place et que Kiera a vivement acquiescé, Sirius a fini par se taire.

**Dimanche 10 novembre 1974**

Le jour du match Gryffondor – Poufsouffle est arrivé. Résultats : 260 à 250 en faveur de Gryffondor. Mais il faut bien l'avouer, les Poufsouffle se sont drôlement bien défendus et si James n'avait pas attrapé le Vif d'Or au bon moment, nous aurions probablement perdu.

Prochain match : Poufsouffle – Serdaigle, le 19 janvier. Après les vacances. Je viens alors de réaliser que le premier trimestre est bientôt terminé. Quelle panique soudaine ça a été.

**Lundi 11 novembre 1974**

Remus est absent. Il m'a drôlement manqué pendant le cours d'études des runes anciennes. J'ai bien essayé de me faire expliquer quelques points par Severus mais il était assis juste derrière moi et je devais toujours me retourner. Au final, j'ai eu dix points de moins et une retenue pour bavardages incessants.

**Mardi 12 novembre 1974**

Ma retenue avec le professeur Cash (étude des runes) a été un véritable calvaire. Elle m'a fait traduire des tas de textes qui, au final, ne veulent absolument rien dire !

**Mercredi 13 novembre 1974**

Deuxième cours d'étude des runes sans Remus. J'ai essayé de me débrouiller toute seule mais je vraiment hâte qu'il soit de retour. Je regrette chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir choisi cette option. Si j'avais pris étude des moldus, comme Peter, je me serais particulièrement ennuyée mais j'aurais eu un O à chaque devoir.

**Jeudi 14 novembre 1974**

En cours d'histoire de la magie, ce matin, nous avons vu la place sociale des demi-géants dans la société des magiciens mais aussi dans celle des géants. Bien entendu, ils sont très rares et très difficiles à reconnaître. James a demandé au professeur McCallum si les demi-troll comme Severus avaient les mêmes droits. En conclusion, il est en retenue.

**Vendredi 15 novembre 1974**

Séance spéciale d'astronomie lundi. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient juste de finir la dernière et voilà que le professeur Jupiter nous en remet une.

**Samedi 16 novembre 1974**

D'après les professeurs McGonagall et Arcanum, il ne nous restera plus que deux séances du club de danse après celle-ci pour nous perfectionner. Ouf, je ne suis pas mécontente d'arriver au bout. Si seulement le bal de Noël pouvait passer rapidement lui aussi. Ou mieux, être carrément annulé !

**Dimanche 17 novembre 1974**

Kiera et Marie se sont inscrite au club officiel de bavboules. Nevaeh m'a presque supplié pour que j'y aille aussi mais j'ai préféré refuser. On a déjà la danse le samedi et je voudrais me réserver quelques heures dans mon week-end pour faire mes devoirs. Au final, elle a estimé que j'avais raison et a repoussé son inscription au mois de janvier.

**Lundi 18 novembre 1974**

Le professeur Jupiter a manqué de s'étouffer de rage lorsque Sirius a laissé tomber son télescope du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il jure qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais il a bien des difficultés de cacher son sourire. Quelque part, ça le trahit. Il a donc dû rendre son devoir sans l'avoir terminé et Jupiter l'a envoyé chercher les restes de son télescope. Il sera également en retenue mardi et mercredi soir.

**Mardi 19 novembre 1974**

Sirius m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'emprunter Houdini pour commander un nouveau télescope sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'est excusé en disant qu'il aurait bien demandé à ses parents de lui en acheter un nouveau mais ils n'accepteront jamais. J'ai été touchée par le manque d'affection dont il est victime et je lui ai prêté Houdini.

**Mercredi 20 novembre 1974**

Je maîtrise parfaitement les potions à sept éléments. Le professeur Slughorn m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'avoir en classe une aussi bonne élève que moi. Il regrette vraiment que je sois pas une Serpentard. Moi, je suis plutôt satisfaite d'être une Gryffondor.

**Jeudi 21 novembre 1974**

Résultats de la séance d'astronomie :

Moi : A

Nevaeh : O

Marie : E

Kiera : A

James : A

Sirius : T (prévisible)

Remus : A

Peter : A.

**Vendredi 22 novembre 1974**

Mes chers élèves de première année qui croient en n'importe quoi racontent maintenant qu'il y aurait un élève de quatrième année chez Serpentard qui n'a que des T. Comme aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu cours avec Severus, j'ai dû attendre le soir pour lui en parler. Il m'a dit qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de Crabbe mais qu'il n'avait pas que des T. Parfois, il a quelques bonnes notes aussi et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas viré de l'école.

**Samedi 23 novembre 1974**

Avant-dernière leçon de danse. J'en ai assez de me faire écraser les pieds tous les samedis pendant deux heures. A un moment donné, James a proposé à Peter d'échanger de partenaire et j'aurais presque dit oui si je ne m'étais pas tout à coup rendue compte qu'il était en train de parler de moi comme d'une vieille paire de chaussures. J'ai donc préféré lui tourner le dos et prendre mon mal en patience. Mais ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les orteils en feu. Ouille.

**Dimanche 24 novembre 1974**

Ah là là ! J'ai un retard monstrueux dans mes devoirs. J'ai passé toute ma journée à la bibliothèque à plancher sur mes compositions d'histoire de la magie, enchantement et défense contre les forces du mal.

**Lundi 25 novembre 1974**

Les premières glaces matinales commencent à arriver. Pourtant, l'hiver n'est censé arriver que dans un mois. Brrr. J'ai déjà ressorti les gants que les garçons m'avaient offert quand j'étais en deuxième année. C'est dingue, ils me vont encore, c'est à croire que mon corps a grandi mais pas mes mains.

**Mardi 26 novembre 1974**

Dans le journal de ce matin, il y avait encore des disparitions et des morts mystérieuses causées par un étrange mage noir. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je ne le lisais plus. Ce qu'on y trouve est tellement déprimant !

**Mercredi 27 novembre 1974**

L'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle toute entière a décidé de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. A mon avis, ils vont faire de l'entraînement intensif pour pouvoir battre Serdaigle.

**Jeudi 28 novembre 1974**

J'ai un gros rhume.

**Vendredi 29 novembre 1974**

Mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a donné de quoi aider mon rhume à passer mais comme pour Marie, elle m'a dit que, parfois, il vaut mieux laisser faire la nature. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois laisser passer mon rhume en une semaine alors que la magie pourrait le faire passer en une seconde, et ce sans danger.

**Samedi 30 novembre 1974**

Dernière leçon de danse. Grâce à mon rhume, j'ai réussi à l'éviter. Je suis restée au lit et dans la salle commune, près de la cheminée, une bonne partie de la journée. Au soir, ça allait déjà mieux.


	44. Décembre 1974

**Dimanche 1****er**** décembre 1974**

Nous arrivons au dernier mois du premier trimestre. J'ai passé la journée d'aujourd'hui à rattraper les devoirs que je n'avais pas fait hier.

**Lundi 2 décembre 1974**

Le professeur Flitwick nous a annoncé les dates d'examens de fin de trimestre : du lundi 16 au vendredi 20. Les vacances doivent donc commencer le samedi 21, ce qui nous laisse un peu moins de trois semaines pour tout réviser. Alors voilà, je commence maintenant.

**Mardi 3 décembre 1974**

Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé au souper que le Poudlard Express partirait le 21 décembre pour les première, deuxième, troisième année et les élèves qui ne participeront pas au bal de Noël (pour ça, il faut une autorisation des parents). Pour les autres, il reviendra nous chercher après le bal de Noël. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tout le monde ne partait pas en même temps. L'année dernière, Remus et moi avons passé nos vacances ici mais nous sommes pas mal restés dans notre salle commune le soir. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on a pas réellement remarqué le bal de Noël. En tout cas, je n'ai pas hâte d'y être.

**Mercredi 4 décembre 1974**

Le professeur Windysky nous a annoncé que si le temps était trop mauvais le jour de l'examen, nous pourrions très bien avoir une rédaction à faire. James en a été traumatisé, criant à qui veut l'entendre que s'il doit rédiger une composition au lieu de monter sur son balais, alors autant lui mettre un T tout de suite.

**Jeudi 5 décembre 1974**

L'examen de botanique avec le professeur Chourave aura lieu dans la serre numéro 4. D'ici là, cette serre est strictement interdite aux élèves. Pour être sûre que nous n'y pénétrions pas, elle a installé un filet du diable à l'entrée. Berk ! Cette plante ressemble à de grosses pattes d'araignée gluante.

**Vendredi 6 décembre 1974**

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, les garçons se sont débrouillés pour pousser Severus dans le filet du diable qui garde l'entrée de la serre numéro 4. Le professeur Chourave ne l'a remarqué que quelques instants seulement avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, à demi-asphyxié par les branches. D'après Severus qui a passé le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, il a attendu presque trois quart d'heure avant que quelqu'un ne daigne passer dans ce fichu couloir. Bien entendu, il est en retenue pour avoir tenté de tricher aux examens et il a beau dire que ce sont les garçons qui l'ont amené là, le professeur Chourave ne veut rien entendre. Pour couronner le tout, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ont décidé de jouer les fayots auprès d'elle en lui amenant l'arrosoir, en se montrant plus qu'extrêmement polis et en faisant les élèves modèles parfaitement sages. Ils ont tous gagné 15 points pour leur conduite exemplaire. A noter dans les annales.

**Samedi 7 décembre 1974**

Il a neigé toute la nuit et le parc est maintenant tapis sous un manteau blanc. Nous avons fait une chouette bataille de boules de neige cette après-midi : filles contre garçons. Il va sans dire que les garçons n'avaient aucune chance. Quand il a commencé à faire trop noir, nous sommes rentrés et les garçons ont filé dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient trempés et couverts de neige. En conclusion : une grande victoire pour les filles de Gryffondor.

**Dimanche 8 décembre 1974**

Comme les cours de danse sont terminés, Nevaeh a décidé de s'inscrire maintenant au club de bavboules. En conclusion, je vais passer pas mal de mes dimanches après-midi avec Severus.

**Lundi 9 décembre 1974**

Les examens commenceront la semaine prochaine. A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser.

**Mardi 10 décembre 1974**

Remus est malade. Moi qui comptais sur lui pour me donner un coup de main dans mes révisions sur les runes anciennes !

**Mercredi 11 décembre 1974**

Peter a été exempt de cours de vol pendant presque toute la durée de l'heure jusqu'à ce que le professeur Windysky se rende compte qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir mal au ventre pour pouvoir réviser un peu son histoire de la magie. Peter aura donc vingt centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur la désertion dans une équipe de Quidditch et sera en retenue ce soir jusqu'à 18h.

**Jeudi 12 décembre 1974**

Nevaeh a décidé de ne plus aller au club de bavboules mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle s'est trouvé un petit-copain : Grogan Tomms, un élève de Serdaigle de notre année. Maintenant, elle passe avec lui tous les cours que nous avons en commun avec les Serdaigle.

**Vendredi 13 décembre 1974**

Nevaeh ne voulait pas aller en cours aujourd'hui parce qu'on est vendredi 13. Je me suis moquée d'elle ce matin mais, au final, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de suivre son instinct. Elle était assise à côté de Grogan pendant le cours d'enchantement et, discrètement, tous les deux se tenaient la main sous la table. Le professeur Flitwick l'a remarqué et les a interdit de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'au mois de juin inclus. En conclusion, Grogan est installé à côté de moi et Nevaeh est placée à côté de Harold Lasardine.

**Samedi 14 décembre 1974**

Maintenant que Nevaeh passe tout son temps avec Grogan et que Severus est de plus en plus souvent avec ses copains Serpentard, je me sens toute seule. J'en suis presque à me rapprocher des garçons.

**Dimanche 15 décembre 1974**

Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. J'étais à la bibliothèque en train de réviser mes notes de métamorphoses et les garçons étaient assis à une table proche de la mienne, donnant l'air de réviser eux-aussi. Tout à coup, Remus a regardé un parchemin et a dit : « voilà Rusard. On décolle. » Ils ont ramassé leurs affaires et ont disparu de la bibliothèque à toute vitesse. Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard a fait irruption dans la pièce, couvert de bombabouses en hurlant que celui qui avait fait une bombe à retardement serait immédiatement pendu par les pouces. Je comprends facilement qui sont les coupables mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Remus a su que Rusard allait entrer dans la bibliothèque.

**Lundi 16 décembre 1974**

Voilà les examens. Arithmancie pour les intéressés puis étude des runes et enchantement. James m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui, j'ai dit non.

**Mardi 17 décembre 1974**

Soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie. James est revenu me demander d'aller au bal avec lui, j'ai encore dit non.

**Mercredi 18 décembre 1974**

Divination et étude des moldus pour ceux qui pratiquent et potions. J'ai dit non à James avant qu'il ne me demande d'aller au bal avec lui.

**Jeudi 19 décembre 1974**

Botanique et métamorphose. En sortant, un hibou en papier est venu se poser dans ma main. Il contenait un message de James : veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? J'ai écrit non à la suite et je le lui ai renvoyé.

**Vendredi 20 décembre 1974**

Défense contre les forces du mal et astronomie. Remus et Peter sont venus me demander si je voulais aller au bal avec James. Peter a ajouté que ce dernier les a menacé de mort si jamais ils refusaient d'y aller. Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient lui répondre : non.

**Samedi 21 décembre 1974**

Ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir les première, deuxième et troisième année partir pour le Poudlard Express ce matin. En attendant, ici, c'est la folie. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais personne pour aller au bal avec moi. Est-ce que je vais être la seule gourde à y aller toute seule ?

**Dimanche 22 décembre 1974**

Quelle journée ! J'avais commencé la journée à me préparer pour un bal où je devais aller seule. Nevaeh devait danser avec Grogan, logique, et Kiera sortait ce soir avec Antonin Dolohov. Quant à Marie, elle n'a pas osé me dire avec qui elle y allait et j'ai cru qu'elle non plus n'avait personne.

Au repas de midi, Harold Lasardine est venu me voir, tout penaud et tout rouge et m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal avec lui. En désespoir de cause, j'ai dit oui. Après tout, je ne suis pas obligée de danser toute la soirée.

Toute l'après-midi, je n'ai entendu parler que de danse et de bal à tel point que j'en avais presque la nausée. Sur les lèvres de presque toutes les filles revenait sans cesse le même prénom : Sirius Black. Non mais, franchement, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Il n'a strictement rien dans le crâne !

Au soir, nous avons retrouvé nos cavaliers dans le hall. Marie était collée à James Potter, le dévorant des yeux mais jetant assez souvent des coups d'œil en direction de Sirius Black qui, pour l'occasion, était accompagné de Romina Marchepied, une élève de Poufsouffle. De ce que j'ai vu ensuite, Lucius Malefoy était avec Narcissa Black, Peter Pettigrow avec Helena Smootheye, l'ex petite-amie de Sirius, Remus était avec une Poufsouffle du nom d'Antonina Potcolle qui n'avait pas l'air très ravie d'être là, Bellatrix Black était accompagné de Béranger Warwick un élève de Serpentard de son année qui avait davantage l'air d'un truand que d'un écolier. Quant à Severus, le malheureux était tout seul et j'ai regretté à ce moment d'avoir dit oui à Harold Lasardine.

Severus m'a lancé un regard venimeux qui m'a presque fait peur.

Je me suis détournée. Nous avons tous patienté dans le hall pendant un moment. Romina Marchepied était tellement collée à Sirius que je me suis demandée si sa robe n'avait pas été cousue à la sienne. James, lui, n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des clins d'œil. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas le regarder. J'ai vu que Remus et sa cavalière discutaient sur un ton qui ne cessait de monter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait, mais ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

Quand les portes se sont ouvertes sur la grande salle habillée de lumière, nous nous sommes tous élancés sur la piste. Pour l'occasion les Guitares Magiques, un groupe de musique à la mode, avait été invité. J'ai fait les deux premières danses avec Harold qui se tenait à au moins un kilomètre de moi, comme si j'étais une pestiférée mais au moins, il ne m'a pas marché sur les pieds. A un moment donné, j'ai vu Remus et Peter s'éclipser de la piste et s'éloigner en direction du buffet puis, à mon tour, je suis allée m'asseoir. J'ai cherché Severus et je l'ai vu sortir vers le parc. J'allais le suivre quand James m'est tombé dessus. Il m'a demandé si je voulais danser avec lui et j'ai forcément dit non. Il m'a répondu qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser et que c'était probablement la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il allait danser dans les bras d'une jolie fille. J'ai souri et j'ai fini par dire oui, mais juste pour une danse et qu'il me fiche la paix ensuite. Là où j'ai été surprise, c'est quand il m'a embrassé. Je me suis éloignée de lui d'un coup et je me suis enfuie vers le parc. Je devais être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot de troll. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée à l'éviter. Ça n'a pas été facile dans la mesure où lui a passé le reste de la soirée à me chercher.

Sirius, lui, a dansé avec au moins douze filles différentes jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il aille rejoindre Peter et Remus du côté du buffet. Ces deux-là se sont rapidement séparés de leurs cavalières et se sont planqués. A un moment donné, je suis allée les rejoindre.

« Toi aussi tu veux danser avec moi ? m'a demandé Sirius d'un air exaspéré.

_ Non.

_ Tant mieux parce que James est juste derrière toi. »

Je me suis retournée et ce dernier m'a envoyé un grand sourire.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Il m'a appelé, mais il ne m'a pas suivie. J'ai traversé la piste, à la recherche de Severus. Là, j'ai vu Dumbledore danser avec le professeur Arcanum. Il y en a au moins deux qui se sont amusés ce soir.

Harold Lasardine est arrivé juste devant moi. Il m'a demandé si je voulais encore danser avec lui puis tout de suite après, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec moi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai été tentée d'accepter, juste pour embêter James mais au final, j'ai refusé poliment et je me suis encore sauvée dans la foule.

Nevaeh et Grogan dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pas moyen de récupérer ma meilleure amie ce soir. Quant à Severus, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Je suis sortie dans le parc, histoire de faire un tour. Des couples s'éclipsaient ici et là en riant. Mais le professeur McGonagall veillait au grain. Je pense que, ce soir, elle a dû fouiller chaque buisson, voire chaque touffe d'herbe à la recherche d'adolescents se prêtant à des jeux qui ne sont pas de leur âge.

Je suis finalement montée me coucher sans avoir réussi à retrouver Severus. Kiera et Marie sont montées presque deux heures après moi et Nevaeh a fini par arriver, toute échevelée bien plus tard. J'ai fait semblant de dormir pour qu'elle ne me raconte pas sa soirée.

**Lundi 23 décembre 1974**

Je suis à bord du Poudlard Express. Je vais bientôt partir pour la Roumanie avec mes parents, Pétunia et son copain Vernon. Nevaeh n'arrête pas de me dire qu'hier soir, elle est devenue une femme. Et je ne sais pas si elle dit vrai ou non. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour éviter James. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il me reparle de ce fichu baiser ou pire, qu'il le raconte à ses copains devant moi.


	45. Chapitre 11 : Rendezvous nocturne

_**Chapitre 11 : Rendez-vous nocturne**_

Il avait passé une partie de sa journée à et lire et, maintenant, il se sentait étrangement vide. Il avait lu le carnet de Lily Evans jusqu'à la moitié de sa quatrième année. Au même âge, son père lui avait semblé bien plus débrouillard que lui. Ce goût pour l'interdit qu'il avait partagé avec James, Sirius et Peter attirait Teddy. Bien qu'ils aient passé leur adolescence au moment où Lord Voldemort gagnait en puissance, il s'était dégagé du journal de Lily une telle insouciance que c'était comme si les évènements ne les atteignait pas.

Teddy les enviait énormément. Après tout, lui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et il n'avait participé à aucune expédition digne de celles des Maraudeurs.

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, il joua un instant avec sa nourriture. Son père avait arpenté cette pièce des milliers de fois. Il y avait passé avec ses amis des moments que Teddy ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Lui n'avait rien pu partager avec lui. Pas même un sourire.

Victoire fit finalement son apparition. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, il leva immédiatement la tête vers elle. Est-ce qu'elle souriait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air déçu ? Pas particulièrement. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Elle s'installa entre lui et une élève de septième année qui grommela quelque chose au sujet de la présence de certaines Serdaigle à la table des Gryffondor.

« Alors ?

_ Laisse-moi le temps de m'installer, tu veux ? »

Elle attrapa une assiette vide et commença à la remplir de gratin de pâtes. Teddy, qui avait déjà fini de manger, se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette.

« Tu as appris quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

Il dût attendre que Victoire ait avalé sa fourchetée de pâtes pour avoir sa réponse.

« On était en train de dessiner une carte d'Orion quand un hibou est venu lui remettre une lettre.

_ En plein cours ?

_ Oui. Moi aussi je me suis dit que ça devait être un message important. Elle l'a lu et je crois qu'elle avait l'intention de le ranger dans une poche quand deux Serpentard se sont mis à se disputer au sujet d'une plume et d'une gomme à encre. »

Elle avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Je me suis levée. J'ai prétexté avoir fait tomber mon parchemin mais de toute façon, personne n'a fait attention à moi. J'ai lu le message. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Teddy, mélangeant excitation, fierté et curiosité.

« Alors ?

_ Elle a rendez-vous ce soir à minuit à la tête de sanglier. Il faut que tu saches pourquoi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner pour cette fois. Toi, elle ne te reconnaîtra pas mais moi, je ne peux pas changer de visage. »

Elle posa la main sur la sienne.

« Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu vas me le demander à chaque fois qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Probablement. Je dois tenir ça de ma mère. »

Il rit avec elle. Fleur Weasley avait un certain don pour agacer les gens. Il suffisait de demander son avis à sa tante Ginny pour comprendre qu'apparemment, elle avait toujours été comme ça.

« Heureusement que Victoire tient plus de Bill que de Fleur, avait coutume de dire Ginny. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Même après tant de temps. »

En attendant, Teddy, lui, était bien content que Bill et Fleur se soient trouvés. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas eu Victoire auprès de lui…

Tout seul devant le portail, Teddy commençait à douter. Il aurait aimé que son amie puisse rester auprès de lui. Malheureusement, il était hors de question que Victoire mette un pied dehors. Malheureusement, ou heureusement. Il se faisait trop de soucis. Il le savait.

A l'heure où tous les élèves étaient normalement au lit, Teddy s'était glissé par l'ouverture du portrait et s'était dirigé vers le bureau du professeur Rockwell. Par trois fois, il s'était assuré qu'il avait la fameuse autorisation dans la poche. Le professeur n'avait pas posé de question quant à la raison de son excursion nocturne. Il l'avait escorté jusqu'au portail et lui avait recommandé d'être de retour dans deux heures sans quoi, il lui faudrait passer la nuit dehors.

Il était onze heures et demi et la nuit était douce. Une petite brise venait danser dans ses cheveux. Teddy s'assura une dernière fois que le professeur n'était plus en vue puis il retira sa cape. Il avait enfilé les vêtements les plus vieux et les plus abîmés qu'il avait pu trouver. Il savait que le subterfuge ne tiendrait pas longtemps pour qui le regarderait d'un peu plus près. Androméda Tonks s'était toujours battue pour que son petit-fils ait des vêtements corrects.

Son pantalon était un peu trop court. Un trou était apparu il y a bien longtemps au niveau du genou droit, Teddy avait tiré sur les bords pour l'agrandir au maximum. Des taches maculaient l'une des poches. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il s'agissait d'encre ou des restes d'une vieille potion qui n'avait pas tenu le coup. Quant à sa chemise, elle avait perdu quelques boutons et était tellement froissée qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'une horde de scrouts à pétards l'avait prise pour doudou.

Mais ça tiendrait le coup. Au moins pour la soirée. Il aurait aimé ajouter une cape mais il n'en avait pas trouvé d'assez vieilles ou d'assez abîmées pour parfaire son déguisement.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cape… Il roula la sienne en boule et la cacha dans les fourrés. Normalement, personne ne s'aventurait aussi près de l'école. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à venir ici pour un sorcier qui avait terminé ses études. Quant aux moldus, ils ne voyaient qu'un vieil amas de ruines protégées par une pancarte : danger, interdiction d'entrer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se motiva mentalement pour changer d'apparence. Ce n'était pas très compliqué pour lui, la preuve en était, tous les jours de sa vie, il arborait un visage qui n'était pas le sien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Teddy sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur. Il se retourna, fit face au professeur Flostrane. Mince, la mission était fichue.

« Je me suis demandée si vous allier venir ou non. »

Teddy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il déglutit.

« Je suis viré, c'est ça ? »

Le professeur Flostrane éclata de rire.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas viré ! Remettez votre cape, il fait froid. »

De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se déguiser maintenant qu'il avait été repéré. Il reprit sa cape cachée dans les fourrés et l'enfila.

« Venez avec moi, monsieur Lupin. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler. »

Teddy n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il la suivit néanmoins. Ils descendirent le chemin menant à Pré-Au-Lard. Le village était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ici et là, quelques flaques de lumière émanaient d'une fenêtre ou de la baguette d'un promeneur nocturne. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait et Teddy commençait à se dire que lui aussi devrait être au lit.

Le professeur Flostrane l'entraîna vers la taverne de la Tête de Sanglier. Teddy n'y était jamais entré. L'endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance et puis il avait entendu de drôles d'histoires au sujet du propriétaire du bar. Il avait entendu dire qu'il versait des potions inconnues dans les boissons de ses clients afin de mieux les détrousser. Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça idiot. Mais maintenant qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se demandait si c'était réellement des histoires ou la vérité.

Le professeur Flostrane s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte et se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous attends.

_ Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Monsieur Lupin, le message vous était adressé. J'ai rendez-vous avec vous. »

La surprise fut telle que le garçon fut incapable de répondre. Il suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de la taverne. Le barman leur adressa un coup d'œil à mi-chemin entre l'antipathie et la surprise mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Teddy observa un instant les clients. C'était à qui serait le plus effrayant ou le plus glauque. Il se sentait réellement à part, lui, un garçon de quatorze ans. Le professeur Flostrane lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart.

« Je sais que Diogène Rockwell vous a demandé d'enquêter sur la présence d'un Mangemort parmi vos professeurs. »

Teddy croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Il n'avait, de toute façon, rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

« Il n'y a pas de Mangemort à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall y a soigneusement veillé.

_ Alors pourquoi… ?

_ Parce qu'il voulait que vous mettiez les pieds dans le présent. »

Teddy haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Flostrane soupira. Elle avisa le barman qui venait dans leur direction et commanda deux bièraubeurres. Elle attendit que les consommations n'arrivent devant eux pour reprendre la conversation là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Depuis que vous avez mis les pieds dans cette école, vous n'avez cessé de regarder la plaque de la grande salle. »

Teddy baissa les yeux.

« Je voudrais comprendre, dit-il. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils meurent tous les deux et pourquoi je dois me contenter d'être toujours tout seul. »

Flostrane soupira à nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Et vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous vous complaisez à vivre dans un monde de larmes et de douleurs à tel point que vous oubliez de vivre pour vous-même. »

Teddy baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

« J'ai écrit à Nevaeh Tomms pour lui demander où était le carnet de Lily Evans.

_ Vous connaissiez son existence ?

_ Bien sûr. Il ne s'y passe pas une page où Lily ne parle pas de moi. »

Teddy la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Kiera, reprit-elle. Kiera Adams, épouse Flostrane. J'ai côtoyé Lily Evans et j'ai côtoyé votre père.

_ Pourquoi avoir demandé le carnet ?

_ Pour que vous en appreniez un peu plus sur Remus, pour combler une partie du manque qu'a causée son absence auprès de vous.

_ Mais et cette histoire de Mangemort alors ? »

Décidément, Teddy n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Diogène n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il disait que je ne ferais que raviver vos blessures. Il voulait vous forcer à faire attention aux gens autour de vous. Il voulait vous faire comprendre que vous n'étiez pas le seul à souffrir de cette guerre. »

Teddy se sentit honteux. Et déçu aussi. Il avait voulu résoudre cette énigme. Eh bien. On pouvait dire que c'était maintenant chose faite. Pas de Mangemort, pas de professeur louche…

« J'ai tout loupé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est à vous de voir. Vous avez quatorze ans, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour commencer à vivre. Vous avez terminé la lecture du carnet de Lily Evans ?

_ J'en suis à décembre 1974. »

Flostrane sourit.

« Le bal de Noël. Je m'en souviens. Le premier baiser de James et Lily, Antonin Dolohov, Dumbledore dansant avec le professuer Arcanum. »

Son regard se voila un moment avant de se fixer à nouveau sur Teddy.

« Terminez votre lecture, monsieur Lupin et prenez votre décision ensuite. Mais sachez que vivre dans le passé d'un autre n'est pas une bonne solution. Découvrez qui était votre père, faites-vous votre propre idée sur celui qu'il était et ne perdez jamais de vue que votre mère l'a réellement aimé. »

Teddy acquiesça.

« Buvez votre bièraubeurre maintenant. Il est l'heure de rentrer. »

Teddy savoura sa boisson. Flostrane paya et ils sortirent. L'air ambiant était toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi agréable. Ils remontèrent le chemin menant au château et rentrèrent. Flostrane raccompagna Teddy jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Lupin. Et n'oubliez pas de vivre. »

Teddy lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour avant d'entrer dans la salle commune puis de filer dans son dortoir. Il se jeta dans son lit, croisa les bras sous sa nuque. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait penser de cette histoire. Qui avait raison ? Rockwell ou Flostrane ?

Avait-il réellement vécu dans le passé de ses parents jusqu'à oublier qu'il avait lui-aussi une vie ? En sondant ses souvenirs, Teddy se dit que c'était indubitablement vrai. Il soupira.

Flostrane lui avait demandé de terminer la lecture du carnet. Très bien. Il l'empoigna, saisit sa baguette et tapota le coin. D'abord finir la lecture, ensuite se faire une idée.


	46. Janvier 1975

**Dimanche 5 janvier 1975**

Je n'aime pas du tout le copain Vernon de Pétunia. Il est encore plus obtus que ma sœur quant à ce qui concerne la magie. Pour ne pas le froisser, j'ai dû faire croire que j'allais en pensionnat dans une école religieuse en vue de devenir bonne sœur. Non mais ! Quelle blague ! Ce garçon est horrible. Il n'a aucun humour et parle comme si c'était un valet de chambre. Je crois bien que cette année, j'ai passé les plus mauvaises vacances de Noël de toute ma vie.

Nouveau mot de passe du portrait : Mot de passe. La Grosse Dame ne s'est pas trop cassé la tête cette fois-ci.

**Lundi 6 janvier 1975**

Nous voici de retour en cours et le prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard est annoncé pour les 25 et 26 janvier. Voici mes résultats d'examens :

Histoire de la magie : A

Etude des runes : D

Enchantements : O

Potions : O

Vol : A

Défense contre les forces du mal : O

Astronomie : E.

**Mardi 7 janvier 1975**

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Métamorphose : A.

Remus est absent, ses copains récupèrent ses résultats pour lui.

En cours de soin aux créatures magiques, nous étudions maintenant les êtres de l'eau. Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a promis d'essayer de faire son maximum pour que nous rencontrions ceux qui vivent dans le lac.

**Mercredi 8 janvier 1975**

Botanique : A.

Nouvelle plante : le filet du diable. Ça n'a été une surprise pour personne.

**Jeudi 9 janvier 1975**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Severus. Ce soir, après le dîner, j'ai voulu lui apporter son cadeau (un assortiment d'instruments en argent et en cristal pour les potions) mais Bellatrix Black ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher. Elle m'a dit que les Serpentard ne fréquentaient pas les Gryffondor et que si je n'étais pas contente, je pouvais toujours aller me plaindre à ma maman.

Je déteste cette fille !

Et pire encore, Severus n'a pas levé le petit doigt. J'ai fini par remballer mon cadeau et par le jeter au fond de ma valise. S'il ne m'avait pas coûté aussi cher, je l'aurais balancé à la poubelle.

**Vendredi 10 janvier 1975**

Nevaeh ne passe maintenant plus une seule minute avec moi. Ce soir, au moment d'aller nous coucher, elle nous a dit que quand elle aura fini ses études à Poudlard, elle et Grogan vont se marier et avoir des tas d'enfants. Elle veut deux filles et deux garçons au moins, tous répartis entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Je me dis qu'elle aurait une drôle de surprise si l'un de ses enfants était placé à Poufsouffle ou encore à Serpentard.

Personnellement, je ne fais pas de grande différence entre les maisons. Au final, nous sommes tous des élèves de Poudlard mais il paraît que c'est très important. Je crois que la plupart des élèves d'ici passent à côté de ce qui est vraiment important. L'ennui, c'est que je me demande si moi aussi je ne vais pas dans la mauvaise direction.

**Samedi 11 janvier 1975**

James est venu me voir pendant que je faisais mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a demandé si je voulais bien devenir sa petite-amie. J'ai dit : « sûrement pas » et il est reparti exactement comme il est arrivé. Voilà, je m'en doutais que cet idiot allait me faire un coup dans le genre. Au final, l'année dernière, Nevaeh m'a annoncé grâce à la divination que j'allais épouser un troll. Elle parlait peut-être de James Potter ?

En attendant, pour le match de la semaine prochaine, Nevaeh a misé sur Poufsouffle.

**Dimanche 12 janvier 1975**

Nevaeh envisage de quitter l'école à la fin de sa sixième année. Il est vrai que la septième année est la seule que l'on n'est pas obligé de faire, à condition d'avoir dix-sept ans et donc d'être majeur, au moment de quitter l'école. Personnellement, une année de plus ou de moins, je ne pense pas que ça pèse très lourd dans la balance. Enfin, si, en septième année, il y a les ASPIC et ça, c'est drôlement important.

**Lundi 13 janvier 1975**

Maintenant que nous avons fini la correction du devoir d'étude des runes, nous passons à la grammaire inversée. Quand j'ai entendu ce nom, j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer mais au final, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça. Il suffit d'inverser le sens des mots dans la phrase pour lui donner une connotation poétique. Notre premier devoir sera donc d'écrire un poème sur le thème de notre choix uniquement en runes anciennes. J'ai donc choisi comme thème : le printemps. Je crois que Remus, lui, va écrire sur la nuit et Severus a choisi le thème de la mort.

**Mardi 14 janvier 1975**

Punition générale en vol. Il faut dire que le cours s'est transformé en véritable guerre ouverte. Tout a commencé par James et Sirius qui ont pris Severus à parti, comme d'habitude et se sont mis en tête de le huer et de le siffler chaque fois qu'il faisait une manœuvre. Antonin Dolohov a donc décidé de prendre la défense de Severus. A deux contre deux, ça a commencé à dégénérer puis, peu à peu, tout le monde s'y est mis et le cours s'est transformé en guerre entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

En conclusion, nous aurons tous cinquante centimètres de parchemin à écrire sur la fraternité dans le sport. Eh bien je dois avouer que rien du tout ne me vient à l'esprit.

**Mercredi 15 janvier 1975**

Il paraît que l'année prochaine nous aurons deux heures de cours de plus en potion et défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque année, on nous rajoute des heures. Quand je serais en septième année, je n'aurais plus une seule minute pour moi. Parfois, je regrette ma première année et toutes ces heures libres que nous avions.

**Jeudi 16 janvier 1975**

J'ai remarqué que depuis le bal de Noël, plusieurs couples se sont formés. Ici et là, un peu partout dans l'école en fait, je vois des garçons et des filles qui se tiennent par la main. Je capte aussi régulièrement les regards que James envoie dans ma direction. Brrrr.

**Vendredi 17 janvier 1975**

Grogan Tomms et Nevaeh se sont disputés à propos du match de Quidditch de dimanche. Etant donné qu'elle misé sur Poufsouffle, Grogan a pensé qu'elle l'avait trahi. Je n'étais pas présente mais, d'après Marie, il paraît que la dispute a été très violente. Au final, Nevaeh ne cesse d'insulter Grogan. Il est déjà passé par tous les noms au cours du petit-déjeuner. J'en conclue donc qu'ils ne sortent plus ensemble.

**Samedi 18 janvier 1975**

Confirmation : Nevaeh et Grogan Tomms ne sont plus ensemble. Tout ça pour une bête histoire de Quidditch. C'est dire si leur couple reposait sur rien.

**Dimanche 19 janvier 1975**

Match Poufsouffle – Serdaigle : 170 – 130, Poufsouffle a gagné. En attendant, Grogan et Nevaeh se sont disputés mais c'était Nevaeh qui avait raison. Cette année, j'ai l'impression que les Serdaigle ne sont pas trop à la hauteur.

Le prochain match aura donc lieu le 9 mars et se jouera entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Nevaeh a déjà annoncé qu'elle soutiendrait Serpentard, juste pour faire la nique à Grogan Tomms.

**Lundi 20 janvier 1975**

Quatre élèves de première année de Gryffondor ont été mis en retenue pour avoir pénétré dans la Forêt Interdite, sous prétexte de chercher des champignons rares pour leur herbier de botanique. Quand j'ai dit que c'était complètement irresponsable d'entrer là-dedans, Sirius m'a répondu que ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça en avait l'air. D'après lui, c'est juste une grande forêt remplie de loups-garous mais que si on sait comment s'y prendre avec ces bêtes-là, on ne risque rien du tout. Je n'ai pas su répondre tellement j'ai été soufflée. De ce qu'il m'a dit, je comprends qu'il y est déjà allé et, à mon avis, pas qu'une seule fois. Or, comme il ne se déplace jamais seul, j'en conclue que ses trois copains aussi y sont allés. Quelle bande d'insensés !

**Mardi 21 janvier 1975**

D'après le professeur McGonagall, à la fin de l'année prochaine, il va nous falloir choisir notre orientation professionnelle. Elle pense que nous devrions réfléchir maintenant à ce que nous voudrons faire plus tard. Moi, je crois que j'ai définitivement arrêté mon choix sur soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques. Nevaeh veut devenir chercheuse en civilisations magiques et Marie veut être professeur de potions à Poudlard. Kiera, elle, n'en a aucune idée. Quant aux garçons, c'est de mieux en mieux. Ils veulent former une rébellion contre les attaques dues à la magie noire. Le professeur McGonagall leur a dit que pour ça, il leur faudrait devenir auror. Vu les résultats de James et de Sirius, a-t-elle ajouté, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Par contre, Peter va devoir travailler un peu plus et Remus, eh bien sa santé ne joue pas en sa faveur. Il a répondu qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il se contenterait de n'importe quoi d'autre lui permettant de gagner un peu d'argent.

**Mercredi 22 janvier 1975**

J'ai été réveillée en sursaut cette nuit par un hurlement qui venait de notre salle commune. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller voir et là, comme la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient été alertés par le bruit, j'ai trouvé Nevaeh, en chemise de nuit, debout sur une chaise. Elle dit qu'elle a vu un gros rat gris traverser la pièce et qu'il s'était enfui vers le dortoir des garçons. James, Sirius et Remus avaient l'air ravis de la situation mais ils ont démenti avoir vu un rat dans leur dortoir. Quant à Peter, il n'était même pas là, je crois que les cris de Nevaeh n'ont pas réussi à le réveiller. Quelqu'un a fini par dire que ce devait être le rat domestique d'un élève qui est allé chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la nuit puis tout le monde est finalement retourné se coucher.

**Jeudi 23 janvier 1975**

Je crois que Severus essaye de me dire quelque chose. Mais chaque fois qu'il veut parler, il se rétracte au dernier moment soit parce que Bellatrix ou l'un des membres de sa bande est dans le coin, soit c'est parce qu'il s'agit des garçons. En tout cas, ce qu'il voudrait me dire à l'air important mais aussi très secret. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'annoncer lui aussi qu'il est amoureux de moi. J'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça avec James !

**Vendredi 24 janvier 1975**

Demain, week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. James m'a déjà demandé si je voulais l'accompagner Aux Trois Balais, je lui ai dit que je préférerai y aller avec un hippogriffe !

**Samedi 25 janvier 1975**

Moi qui me faisais une joie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai passé l'après-midi a consoler Nevaeh qui pleurait comme une madeleine. C'est vrai qu'on a croisé Grogan dans les bras d'une élève de Poufsouffle mais, de toute façon, ils sont séparés En tout cas, Nevaeh a essayé de noyer son chagrin dans la bièraubeurre jusqu'à ce qu'elle en fasse une crise de foie. Conclusion : ce soir, elle est à l'infirmerie et je moi, je suis toute seule dans la salle commune à attendre que les autres rentrent de Pré-au-Lard.

**Dimanche 26 janvier 1975**

Nevaeh est mortifiée et refuse de bouger de l'infirmerie. Les garçons m'ont proposé de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Par dépit, j'ai accepté et, en fait, j'ai passé une excellente après-midi, même si James a été un tout petit peu trop collant. Les garçons m'ont montré des tas d'endroits que je ne soupçonnais même pas comme la petite rivière qui part dans la forêt et qui regorge de minuscules pierres brillantes qui ne valent rien du tout mais qui tombent en poussière quand on les frotte dans les mains. Et puis, il y avait aussi la grotte à la sortie du village. Elle est si grande qu'on pourrait y cacher un hippogriffe.

**Lundi 27 janvier 1975**

La rumeur court qu'un élève de Poufsouffle de cinquième année a été expulsé mais il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si c'est vrai ou non. Aujourd'hui, toutes les conversations ont tourné autour de ce sujet. A la fin de la journée, James et Sirius ont décidé d'aller questionner eux-mêmes les Poufsouffle. Tout le monde attendait leur retour avec impatience. Eh bien, il semblerait que la rumeur soit vraie. L'élève serait renvoyé pour avoir introduit de la drogue moldue dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ça a jeté comme un froid.

**Mardi 28 janvier 1975**

Nevaeh est en retenue ce soir pour avoir lancé un reducto à Grogan Tomms. Elle jure qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès mais moi, je suis prête à parier le contraire. Au final, je crois que je préférais quand ils étaient amoureux. Au moins, mon quotidien était plus tranquille.

**Mercredi 29 janvier 1975**

Cette fois-ci, je suis témoin des persécutions que la bande de Bellatrix Black fait subir aux Maraudeurs. Alors que nous revenions tranquillement du cours de botanique et que nous nous dirigions vers les cachots pour rejoindre notre cours de potions, les Serpentard sont tombés sur les garçons. Ils ont eu l'air de surgir de nulle part mais je crois, qu'en fait, ils étaient cachés dans des buissons. Ils ont attaqué, baguette à la main, en lançant tout un tas de maléfices dans tous les sens. Dans la confusion qui a suivi, j'ai vu Remus protéger son visage derrière son sac. Peter a plongé derrière Sirius qui a reçu trois stupéfix de plein fouet. Quant a James, il a été violemment projeté contre un arbre. Ses lunettes se sont brisées nettes.

C'est l'intervention du professeur Chourave qui a mis fin à l'assaut. Mais avant qu'elle ne rétablisse le calme, les garçons avaient ripostés. Lucius Malefoy a pris un petrificus totalus entre les deux yeux, un garçon dont je ne connais pas le nom a fait un vol plané jusqu'à une grande flaque de boue où il a atterri dans une grande éclaboussure et Bellatrix s'est retrouvée en train de danser une gigue effrénée en poussant des hurlements de rage.

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de quatrième année ont tous été témoins de l'assaut et n'ont fait que d'en parler de toute l'après-midi. En attendant, les Serpentard et les Maraudeurs ont été convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En partant, James portait à moitié Sirius, encore sonné par l'attaque.

Ils ne sont revenus que pour les dix dernières minutes du cours de vol. Ils ont tous écopé d'une retenue de principe pour avoir riposté à l'attaque. Quant à Bellatrix Black, il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit renvoyée.

**Jeudi 30 janvier 1975**

J'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui. J'étais plutôt de bonne humeur en me levant ce matin mais c'est vite passé. Au petit-déjeuner, un hibou est venu apporter une beuglante à Sirius Black. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir mais Peter a pris les devants en disant qu'il valait mieux ouvrir ce genre de truc tout de suite, sinon, c'était pire. Tout le monde a donc pu entendre la mère de Sirius (soit dit en passant, elle a une voix sacrément désagréable) reprocher à son fils d'avoir attaqué sa si charmante cousine. Comme d'habitude, Sirius a été taxé de honte de la famille, de fils indigne et de sorcier pitoyable. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout lorsqu'il a vu Regulus et Bellatrix pliés en deux de rire à la table des Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, Houdini est venu m'apporter le cadeau de mes parents : une posture de hibou en cristal. Très joli, mais je n'avais plus le cœur à m'extasier sur un objet.

**Vendredi 31 janvier 1975**

Etant donné que Bellatrix Black est en septième année, Dumbledore a jugé inutile de la renvoyer. Mais elle sera en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sirius estime que la peine est trop légère. Il aurait préféré que, pour une fois, Rusard ait gain de cause et qu'elle soit pendue par les orteils dans l'un des cachots.


	47. Février 1975

**Samedi 1****er**** février 1975**

Devoir en défense contre les forces du mal : les sorts de défense et les sorts de protection, leurs différences et leurs similitudes. C'est drôlement compliqué et en plus, il faut boucler ça pour lundi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû passer mes deux heures de temps libres hier à lire les contes de Beedle le Barde.

**Dimanche 2 février 1975**

J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Nevaeh, Kiera et les garçons a travailler sur mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. A la fin de la journée, j'avais mal à la tête à force d'avoir réfléchi.

**Lundi 3 février 1975**

Devoir de défense contre les forces du mal rendu à temps. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour réussi à le boucler si vite. Reste plus qu'à espérer que j'aurais une bonne note.

**Mardi 4 février 1975**

Pour le cours de vol, le professeur Windysky a jugé plus prudent de séparer les Gryffondor et les Serpentard en deux groupes. Finalement, ça a été une bonne idée. Tout le monde s'est regardé de travers, mais il n'y a pas eu de grabuge.

**Mercredi 5 février 1975**

En étude des runes, nous entamons le futur de prédiction. C'est censé servir à la divination alors le professeur Cash s'est plus particulièrement adressée aux élèves qui ont également pris cette option.

**Jeudi 6 février 1975**

Remus est absent. Peter s'est donc trouvé sans binôme pour le cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave l'a gracieusement incorporé à l'équipe de James et Sirius le temps que Remus revienne. Mais je crois que Peter aurait tout simplement préféré être exempt de cours.

**Vendredi 7 février 1975**

Le professeur Arcanum a corrigé nos devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal. Les voici :

Moi : A

Nevaeh : P

Marie : P

Kiera : D

Sirius : O (comme par hasard)

James : D (c'est si rare de le voir avoir une mauvaise note !)

Remus : A

Peter : O (bien vu, Peter !)

Il faut dire que le devoir était particulièrement difficile c'est pourquoi Sirius et Peter ont eu chacun 10 points pour l'avoir parfaitement réussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Peter aussi fier que ce matin.

**Samedi 8 février 1975**

Enfin le week-end. J'aimerais pouvoir me prélasser un peu à Pré-Au-Lard, histoire de me détendre, mais les prochaines dates de sorties n'ont pas encore été annoncée. En attendant, je regarde avec envie les sixième et septième années qui vont et viennent tout à leur guise. Je me dis que je pourrais bientôt en faire autant, mais ma sixième année me semble terriblement loin.

**Dimanche 9 février 1975**

Remus est de retour mais il a passé les trois-quarts de sa journée à dormir.

**Lundi 10 février 1975**

Le professeur Cash (étude des runes), nous a demandé de traduire en runes anciennes les prédictions édictées par les élèves de divination. Voici les phrases que nous devions traduire : 1/ Dans huit mois, je vais attraper une maladie de troll. 2/ Ma mère subira les assauts d'un dragon, trois jours durant. 3/ Une tête de lézard me poussera joyeusement dans le dos. 4/ Au matin du quatrième jour du neuvième mois, je verrai un hippogriffe voler sur un balais.

Je ne sais pas qui a prédit ça mais c'est quand même complètement idiot.

**Mardi 11 février 1975**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall nous a fait travailler sur un devoir de niveau BUSE, juste pour que nous ayons un aperçu de ce qui nous attendra l'année prochaine. Il fallait transformer un scarabée en bouton puis en rat puis en pot à tabac. Arrivé à la fin, j'avais un pot à tabac avec une queue, deux trous pour passer un fil et le tout d'une couleur noire brillante. Les BUSE, c'est pas gagné !

**Mercredi 12 février 1975**

James a passé la soirée en entraînement pour le Quidditch. Ses copains ont décidé d'aller le soutenir. Il n'y a pas à dire, sans les garçons, la salle commune était drôlement calme.

**Jeudi 13 février 1975**

Severus est en retenue pour avoir fait usage de la magie noire sur le chat d'une élève de première année. La pauvre bête (et la pauvre fille aussi d'ailleurs) ont l'air traumatisés à vie. J'ai essayé de questionner Sev sur ce qui l'a poussé à faire une telle chose mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre.

**Vendredi 14 février 1975**

Pendant le repas, ce midi, James s'est servi d'un hibou de l'école pour m'envoyer une autre lettre d'amour. Il a tout de même fait des progrès depuis l'année dernière. Son style est un peu moins niais mais ça reste toujours très puéril. A un moment donné, il est question de m'emmener en voyage sur le dos d'un dragon afin d'y découvrir le monde et ses milles plaisirs. Je suis sûre qu'il est allé piocher ça dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

La lettre est donc allée rejoindre celle de l'année dernière. J'ai décidé de ne pas y donner suite.

**Samedi 15 février 1975**

Severus a encore essayé de me parler. Il m'attendait juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'est Kiera qui m'a prévenue qu'il était là. Quand je suis arrivée pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Sirius a pointé son nez par le trou du portrait et lui a dit d'aller se faire empapaouter chez les géants, que c'était privé et réservé aux Gryffondor et que lui et sa sale petite bande pouvaient bien aller se noyer dans le lac. Sev a décampé vers les escaliers en lançant par-dessus son épaule : « surveille tes copains, Lily, ils préparent un sale coup. » Comment lui donner tort ? Les Maraudeurs préparent toujours des sales coups.

**Dimanche 16 février 1975**

J'ai passé ma journée à essayer d'éviter James et ses regards mielleux. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien eu besoin de Remus pour me donner un coup de main sur mes traductions de runes anciennes. Mais comme il est impossible de l'avoir à part de ses copains, j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule. Est-ce que le soleil peut-être à la fois sombre et lumineux au cours d'une douce nuit d'hiver ?

**Lundi 17 février 1975**

En histoire de la magie, le professeur McCallum nous a donné toute une liste de dates qu'il nous faudra impérativement apprendre par cœur pour le jour de l'examen de fin trimestre. Je me suis alors rendue compte que ces fameux examens sont prévus pour le mois prochain. Horreur malheur !

**Mardi 18 février 1975**

Au cours de métamorphose, ce soir, le professeur McGonagall nous a fait remarquer que la rivalité entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor était particulièrement ridicule. Elle a donc décidé de créer un nouveau plan de classe qui sera gardé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle a placé à chaque table un Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. Je me retrouve donc assise à côté de Loreen Goldenhead. Je n'ai pas bien vu les autres, sauf Remus, à côté de Antonin Dolohov. Il a placé sa chaise le plus loin possible contre le mur ce qui fait qu'il n'a qu'un tout petit coin de bureau pour lui. Il donne l'impression de vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre et d'ailleurs je me demande si ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit à un moment donné.

**Mercredi 19 février 1975**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le cours de métamorphose à fini par dégénérer. Le professeur McGonagall avait pourtant pris soin de placer Sirius et Genesis Wormhorn au premier rang mais ça n'a visiblement pas suffi. A un moment donné, alors que tout le monde recopiait en silence les indications notées au tableau, nous avons entendu un grand cri. Genesis se tenait la tête entre les mains. Ses cheveux étaient tous collés les uns aux autres en un affreux paquet gluant. Sirius a eu beau se défendre en disant qu'il était absolument innocent dans l'histoire, McGonagall n'en a pas cru un mot et il sera donc en retenue deux heures ce soir. Elle a ajouté qu'il était hors de question qu'elle démorde. Les quatre maisons de Poudlard ne sont pas faites pour créer des rivalités mais pour donner à chacun une chance de mieux étudier. Je suis sûre que Severus était content à ce moment-là d'être assis à côté de Marie.

**Jeudi 20 février 1975**

Cours spécial d'astronomie prévu lundi.

**Vendredi 21 février 1975**

Il y a du poil de licorne qui commence à sortir de ma baguette. J'ai envoyé Houdini avec une lettre pour mes parents leur demandant de prévoir une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances pour que je puisse remplacer ma baguette. J'attends leur réponse.

**Samedi 22 février 175**

Aujourd'hui, Peter a quinze ans. Pour marquer le coup, la bande de Bellatrix Black a profité d'une toute petite minute où il était seul pour lui jeter un sort de couturière. Toutes les coutures de ses vêtements ont soudainement lâchée et le pauvre Peter s'est retrouvé nu comme un ver. Il a attrapé ses vêtements en boule de manière à se cacher le mieux possible puis il s'est enfui en courant vers son dortoir. Le temps que ses copains réagissent, les Serpentard avaient pris la fuite.

McGonagall a beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour rétablir la fraternité, la guerre est déclarée et ne risque pas de s'arrêter. Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça complètement idiot mais une fois qu'on est prise dedans on ne peut pas faire autrement, au risque d'être taxée de traître.

**Dimanche 23 février 1975**

On dirait que le beau temps essaye de revenir. Un tout petit rayon de soleil pointe ici et là entre les nuages. Le printemps se ferait-il sentir ?

**Lundi 24 février 1975**

A la fin du cours de potion, le professeur Slughorn a demandé à me parler en particulier. Il m'a remis une convocation officielle pour son fameux club. Il dit que je suis la meilleure élève en potion de toute l'école (sans compter Severus qui refuse catégoriquement de faire partie du club). J'ai hésité longuement puis j'ai fini par accepter. Le professeur Slughorn avait l'air ravi. Il m'a annoncé qu'il serait heureux de me voir dans son bureau le vendredi 21 mars pour sa petite fête du printemps. Il m'a recommandé de venir accompagnée.

Cours spécial d'astronomie : on dormait tous à moitié, du coup, rien de spécial.

**Mardi 25 février 1975**

Le professeur Gobe-Planche a finalement réussi à nous organiser une rencontre avec les êtres de l'eau qui vivent dans le lac. Je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt effrayants. Même James et Sirius n'ont pas osé faire les malins devant eux. Je crois que les tridents les ont impressionnés.

Je n'ai rien compris au langage de ces créatures mais d'après le professeur Gobe-Planche, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient ravis de faire notre rencontre. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien avoir dit qu'ils allaient tous nous découper en petits morceaux et nous servir à manger au Calamar Géant, ça n'aurait rien changé.

**Mercredi 26 février 1975**

Certains jours, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi l'option runes anciennes. C'est particulièrement difficile, je dirais même impossible ! A moins de s'appeler Remus Lupin. Comment fait-il pour retenir tout ça ? Enfin, heureusement qu'il est là pour me donner un coup de main. S'il ne sacrifiait pas régulièrement ses samedi après-midi pour me refaire le cours, je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais réussi à obtenir une note au-dessus de T.

**Jeudi 27 février 1975**

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, nous avons tous eu peur que le professeur Gobe-Planche ne nous réorganise une nouvelle rencontre avec les êtres de l'eau. Pour une fois tous les élèves (Serpentard compris) sont d'accord pour dire que ces créatures sont terrifiantes.

Heureusement, on ne les a pas revu. Sirius a donc pu se permettre de demander au professeur Gobe-Planche si ils étaient carnivores auquel cas, il serait plutôt pour leur donner Severus à manger.

Il va sans dire qu'il a stupidement perdu 10 points.

**Vendredi 28 février 1975**

Les examens de fin de trimestres vont bientôt arriver. J'ai déjà commencé à étudier la liste de dates du professeur McCallum. Cette fois, je veux tout connaître par cœur pour arriver devant ma copie. Pas moyen d'avoir de mauvaises notes.


	48. Mars 1975

**Samedi 1****er**** mars 1975**

Houdini est arrivé avec une note de mes parents. Ils s'excusent du retard qu'ils ont mis pour me répondre mais ils ont été débordés avec Coco Chanel qui leur a fait six chatons. Ils disent qu'ils seront très heureux de m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour que je puisse acheter une nouvelle baguette. Ensuite, nous partirons pour le Maroc, nous chauffer un peu au soleil.

**Dimanche 2 mars 1975**

J'ai accompagné Nevaeh dans sa tournée des paris pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Personnellement, je pense que les Serpentard vont gagner. Après tout, ils ont plus du double de points par rapport aux Serdaigle. Quant à Nevaeh, de toute façon, elle parie contre les Serdaigle juste pour faire la nique à Grogan.

**Lundi 3 mars 1975**

Résultats de la séance spéciale d'astronomie :

Moi : A

Nevaeh : D

Marie : E

Kiera : A

Sirius : O (pour changer)

James : O

Remus : O

Peter : A.

**Mardi 4 mars 1975**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall nous annoncé que les examens de fin de trimestre auraient lieu du 17 au 21 mars et que le Poudlard Express nous ramènerait à nos famille le 22 mars. Ce qui m'a rappelé la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Il va bientôt être temps pour moi de me mettre en quête d'un compagnon. Beuh, j'ai horreur de ça.

**Mercredi 5 mars 1975**

Aaaaaah ! Remus est absent juste le jour où le professeur Cash a décidé de faire une interrogation surprise sur les temps du futur dans les runes anciennes. Je suis sûre que j'ai tout loupé !

**Jeudi 6 mars 1975**

Il y a eu une histoire entre Sirius et Severus au cours du souper. Le temps que j'arrive dans la grande salle, tout semblait s'être arrangé mais plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor riaient aux larmes et Severus donnait l'impression d'avoir des rasoirs à la place des yeux. Apparemment, Sirius aurait fait une réflexion au sujet de magie noire ou de je ne sais pas quoi, personne n'a voulu m'expliquer.

**Vendredi 7 mars 1975**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait fi de cette stupide guerre de maisons et, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, je suis directement allée à la table des Serpentard. Ils ont été nombreux à me regarder avec des yeux ronds d'incrédulité et quelques-uns se sont même autorisés à me huer. J'ai entendu quelques « dégage Evans », « bouh, ça sent le Gryffondor ici » ou « j'ai plus faim, voilà les Gryffondor. » Je les ai tous ignorés et je suis allée directement voir Severus. Il avait le nez plongé dans son bol de porridge, trop occupé à faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir vu. Je lui ai demandé de but en blanc ce qui s'est passé hier. Il n'a pas fini son petit-déjeuner. Il a ramassé son sac et il a dit : « rien. Je vais être en retard. » J'ai essayé de le retenir mais il s'est dégagé d'un geste vif. Il m'a lancé un regard assassin puis il est parti. Malheureusement, le vendredi est le seul jour où nous n'avons pas du tout cours avec les Serpentard et je n'ai pas réussi à le revoir de la journée. Il a même sauté le repas du midi.

**Samedi 8 mars 1975**

Remus est de retour. Pendant que je révisais (une fois de plus) dans la salle commune, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec James et Sirius. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps et moins d'une heure plus tard tous les trois étaient assis dans les escaliers en train de rigoler avec Peter.

**Dimanche 9 mars 1975**

Match Serpentard – Serdaigle. 290 à 200 en faveur de Serpentard. A la fin du match, Grogan Tomms est venu faire ses excuses à Nevaeh. Il lui a dit qu'il avait eu tort de la traiter de traître, qu'après tout, son équipe était terriblement nulle cette année. Ils se sont réconciliés en s'embrassant dans les gradins.

**Lundi 10 mars 1975**

C'est l'anniversaire de Remus. J'ai profité du cours d'étude des runes pour le lui souhaiter. J'étais d'autant plus joyeuses que j'ai eu un E à l'interrogation surprise de mercredi. Severus a également eu un E. J'ai essayé de lui décrocher quelques mots quant à sa récente dispute avec James et Sirius mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. Quant à moi, j'ai eu 15 points de moins pour bavardages.

**Mardi 11 mars 1975**

Je n'en reviens pas que les examens de fin de trimestre soient déjà la semaine prochaine ! Enfin, cette fois, j'ai l'intention d'être parfaitement préparée.

**Mercredi 12 mars 1975**

Ce matin, je me suis levée avec la ferme intention de trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à la fête du professeur Slughorn. Au premier abord, j'avais eu envie de demander à Nevaeh. Elle aurait été contente de m'accompagner et nous aurions assurément passé du bon temps mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai eu peur qu'on nous prenne pour deux… enfin, cher journal, je suppose que tu comprends.

J'ai donc demandé à Severus juste après le cours de métamorphose mais il m'a répondu qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les Gryffondor. J'ai tellement été vexée que je l'ai laissé planté sur place. Non mais ! Sans les Gryffondor justement, il aurait passé ses trois premières années à Poudlard tout seul !

J'étais en rage. Il faut me comprendre. Alors quand James (qui devait tout avoir entendu) m'a dit qu'il se ferait une joie de m'accompagner, j'ai crié bien fort pour que Sev m'entende que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Il est parti en hurlant de joie. Au moins, lui, il est content.

**Jeudi 13 mars 1975**

Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Quelle gourde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté que James m'accompagne à la soirée du professeur Slughorn ? S'il y en avait bien un avec qui je n'aurais pas dû y aller, c'est bien lui ! J'aurais encore mieux fait de demander à Lucius Malefoy. J'ai donc passé toute la journée à chercher une solution pour revenir sur ma décision et annoncer à James qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec moi. J'ai même demandé à Grogan de m'accompagner à sa place mais il a préféré refuser pour ne pas froisser Nevaeh. Au soir, après le dernier cours de la journée, je suis allée voir James. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder. J'ai commencé à lui dire que…

« C'est super, Evans. Je suis super content que tu ai accepté que j'y aille avec toi. Tu verras, tu vas passer la meilleure soirée de toute ta vie. »

Et j'ai pas pu lui dire de ne pas venir… Quelle truffe…

**Vendredi 14 mars 1975**

Bon, je crois que je suis parfaitement prête pour les enchantements. Les examens commencent lundi. Je devrais être au point.

**Samedi 15 mars 1975**

Une journée complète à la bibliothèque. En début d'après-midi, Severus est venu me rejoindre. Il s'est excusé de s'être laissé emporter. J'aurais dû refuser ses excuses mais Sev est mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser tomber pour une vague dispute. Alors, entre deux livres, Severus m'a tout raconté. Il a bel et bien fait des essais de magie noire, mais il jure que c'est uniquement pour mieux apprendre à se défendre. Sirius l'a surpris et il l'a accusé d'être un futur mage noir. Puis il a terminé en disant que la seule magie qu'il devrait utiliser est celle de nettoyage qui lui permettrait de laver enfin ses horribles cheveux.

**Dimanche 16 mars 1975**

J'ai appris que Bellatrix Black allait également au club de Slughorn. Je me demande bien de qui elle va être accompagnée. Un troll peut-être ? En tout cas, pour moi, c'est tout comme… enfin, un troll qui est quand même drôlement mignon.

**Lundi 17 mars 1975**

Voici venu le temps des examens. Aujourd'hui, arithmancie, étude des runes et histoire de la magie.

**Mardi 18 mars 1975**

Soins aux créatures magiques, étude des moldus et défense contre les forces du mal.

**Mercredi 19 mars 1975**

Divination, métamorphose et vol.

**Jeudi 20 mars 1975**

Botanique et astronomie.

**Vendredi 21 mars 1975**

Potions et enchantements.

A dix-neuf heures, je suis descendue de mon dortoir, habillée et toute pomponnée. Nevaeh m'a donné un coup de main pour ma coiffure et je dois dire qu'elle a fait du sacrément bon boulot. James m'attendait dans la salle commune, vêtu de la robe de soirée qu'il portait le soir du bal de Noël. Il faut dire qu'elle lui allait comme un gant. Sa mère doit avoir beaucoup de goût pour lui avoir acheté une telle robe. Elle met parfaitement en valeur ses yeux bleus. Il m'a tendu le bras et je m'y suis accrochée.

« Je suis le mec le plus heureux de toute la Terre ce soir. »

J'ai gloussé. J'ai honte de le dire mais j'ai gloussé.

La soirée du professeur Slughorn n'était pas aussi fantastique que je me l'imaginais. Son bureau était décoré de plantes vertes et de fleurs, certaines à peine bourgeonnantes. Nous étions six couples : moi et James, Bellatrix Black et un garçon de Serdaigle que je ne connaissais pas. Les autres m'étaient totalement inconnus. J'ai reconnu néanmoins un garçon qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Pour le reste, il s'agissait principalement de Serpentard. Nous nous sommes assis autour d'une table et nous avons mangé : de jeunes pousses de soja en salade en entrée, une dorade sur un tapis d'épinards à la crème et une glace au chocolat arrosée de coulis de chocolat.

La soirée tournait principalement autour des membres éminents des familles des différents invités. A un moment, Slughorn a demandé à Bellatrix des nouvelles de son oncle Orion. Je crois qu'il s'agit du père de Sirius mais je n'ai pas osé demander. Ensuite, Slughorn a fait des photos de ses invités. Il a refusé que James pose avec moi ce qui l'a vexé. Quand Slughorn s'est retourné pour s'occuper d'un couple de Serpentard, James m'a prise par le bras.

« On y va ?

_ On ne peut pas partir comme ça, ça va se remarquer.

_ On s'en fout !

_ Non, James, on ne s'en fout pas ! Au moment de corriger nos devoir le professeur Slughorn pourrait très bien se rappeler qu'on est parti en cachette. »

James a eu l'air de réfléchir.

« Très bien. Alors je vais m'arranger pour que la fête se termine. »

Je dois dire qu'il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. Ça n'a pas été difficile pour lui de se faire discret, personne, et surtout pas Slughorn, ne faisait attention à lui. Il a ramassé un petit morceau de charbon encore incandescent grâce à une pince qu'il a trouvé sur l'établi du professeur et, tout doucement, l'a fait tomber sur la traîne de la robe de Bellatrix, sans que personne (sauf moi) ne voit ce qu'il faisait. En silence, j'ai fait des grands gestes pour l'en empêcher.

Comme je l'avais prévu (et lui aussi d'ailleurs), la robe de Bellatrix s'est enflammée et rapidement, elle s'est mise à pousser de petits cris aigus (Bellatrix, pas la robe). A l'entendre geindre, j'ai eu bien du mal de me retenir d'éclater de rire. James, lui, ne s'en est pas privé.

Le professeur Slughorn a éteint le début d'incendie avec un reste de glace au chocolat qu'une fille de Serpentard n'avait pas su manger. Une chose est sûre : la robe de Bellatrix est définitivement foutue. Même la magie ne parviendra pas à la remettre en état. Folle de rage, elle a attrapé son compagnon par la manche et elle l'a tiré jusqu'à la sortie. C'est alors que Slughorn a regardé sa montre.

« Nom d'une pousse de Mandragore, a-t-il dit, mais il est tard et vous devez tous prendre le train demain. Allez ! Allez vous coucher ! »

Nous avons dit au revoir rapidement et nous sommes sortis. Une fois à l'air libre, James a pris une grande inspiration.

« Quand Sirius apprendra ça, il me prendra pour un héros.

_ T'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter.

_ Bien sûr que si. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Nous avons continué en silence jusqu'à notre salle commune. Là, James m'a proposé un baiser avant d'aller au lit. Je l'ai planté sur place en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours embrasser son oreiller s'il le désirait.

**Samedi 22 mars 1975**

Le réveil a été difficile mais je suis contente de me trouver à bord du Poudlard Express. J'ai rangé ma vieille baguette dans son étui. A partir de lundi, j'en aurais une toute neuve. Ensuite, à moi le Maroc.


	49. Chapitre 12 : Hésitations

_**Chapitre 12 : Hésitations**_

Victoire réfléchissait. Depuis presque cinq minutes, elle marchait en silence, serrant d'une main la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. A côté d'elle, Teddy n'osait pas parler. De temps à autre, il glissait un coup d'œil vers elle.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il lui avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé la veille avec le professeur Flostrane.

« Victoire ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres mais ne répondit pas.

« Victoire, dis au moins quelque chose.

_ Je ne sais pas, Teddy. J'ai beau réfléchir, les deux versions tiennent la route. »

Depuis que l'aube s'était levée et que le garçon était descendu dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, cette idée le hantait également. Qui de Flostrane ou de Rockwell avait raison ? L'une tentait-elle d'anéantir les efforts de l'autre pour la confondre ou au contraire Rockwell tentait-il de redonner à Teddy le goût de la vie en lui faisant suivre des fausses enquêtes ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? »

Il avait parlé tout haut, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Peut-être que Kingsley lui a parlé de toi ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas un héros, comme oncle Harry.

_ Non. Mais tes parents l'étaient. Et qui plus est, Kingsley a bien connu ta mère. »

Teddy leva les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuages gris commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus du parc. Pour un mois de mars, la météo n'était pas très clémente.

« Teddy, le carnet de Lily est dangereux. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son amie. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il a été écrit par une adolescente qui suivait ses études ici. Exactement comme nous. Lily n'était pas une Mangemort. Et puis, c'était la mère de Harry.

_ Il n'est pas dangereux dans ce sens là. Il est dangereux pour toi.

_ Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

Victoire soupira. La patience était l'une de ses principales vertus et elle devait avouer que pour grandir avec quelqu'un tel que Teddy Remus Lupin, il en fallait une sacrée dose. Lorsqu'il ne voulait pas entendre quelque chose, il se fermait complètement.

« Tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu te mets pour ce carnet ?

_ Ce n'est pas le carnet qui m'embête, c'est Rockwell et Flostrane.

_ Non. C'est le carnet. »

Un masque de colère se dessina un instant sur son visage. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, sa mâchoire se durcit. Victoire ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Ecoute, je te connais depuis toujours. On a grandi ensemble. Je te connais même mieux que toi-même et je sais que tu as toujours été malheureux de grandir sans tes parents. McGonagall a fait une erreur en te donnant le carnet de Lily. Elle a cru qu'il t'aiderait à passer une page et à comprendre mais c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. »

Teddy glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Victoire haussait le ton.

« Regarde-toi dans un miroir, reprit-elle. Et je suis sûre que tu comprendras. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai en face de moi. C'est ton père.

_ C'est l'apparence que j'ai choisi d'avoir et tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

_ Mais réfléchis un peu ! Personne ne choisis son apparence !

_ Moi je le peux et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! »

Victoire inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre à hurler, avec Teddy, ça ne prenait pas. Lorsque le ton montait de trop, il se braquait complètement. D'après sa grand-mère, ça venait de sa mère.

« Ecoute-moi bien, tu es un métamorphomage, ça c'est un fait. Mais tu as un visage qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Et celui-là, j'aimerais bien le revoir de temps en temps.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas ton père que j'aime. »

Elle se plaqua instantanément les mains sur la bouche comme si elle avait prononcé quelque chose d'horrible, d'affreux ou de dangereux. Teddy resta immobile durant un instant, les yeux braqués sur elle. Il esquissa un sourire, se reprit puis se laissa à nouveau aller.

« … comme un frère, termina Victoire d'une petite voix.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que… »

Elle rougit.

« S'il te plaît, tu peux au moins le faire pour moi ? Non ? »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

_ Mais tu n'as plus de vie depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard ! Tu te transformes peu à peu en quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ça que Flostrane voulait te faire comprendre. Je crois… je crois qu'elle a raison. Tu es obsédé par le passé au point de ne pas vouloir vivre le présent.

_ C'est facile pour toi. Quand tu as besoin d'aide, tu as tes parents et tes frères.

_ Mes parents ne me sont pas souvent d'une grande aide. Mon père est surprotecteur et ma mère est plus intéressée par l'image que je suis censée donner de moi-même. Quant à mes frères, je te rappelle qu'ils ne sont même pas encore en âge de tenir une baguette.

_ Tu as une famille, Victoire. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Tu as ta grand-mère. Tu as oncle Harry aussi et tante Ginny, tu as mes parents. Mon père aurait adoré pouvoir t'avoir comme fils. »

Teddy se détourna.

« Je crois que je vais suivre la piste de Rockwell. Qui étaient les deux autres cibles.

_ Tu dois rendre le carnet à McGonagall. Il est en train de te détruire.

_ J'en ai besoin. Je dois le terminer, je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je dois comprendre comment il en est arrivé là.

_ De ce que j'ai pu entendre des autres membres de l'ordre du phénix, c'était quelqu'un de torturé par ses propres démons. Il a souffert d'être celui qu'il était. S'il était encore là, il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu souffres pour lui.

_ Oui, mais il n'est plus là !

_ On tourne en rond, Teddy. »

Elle chassa une mèche de cheveux que le vent rabattait devant ses yeux. Son regard était triste, brillant de larmes qui n'arrivaient pas à couler.

« Je ne te suivrais pas sur cette voie. Je veux récupérer le Teddy qui me fait craquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ? Que tu m'aimes ou que, au contraire, tu me déteste ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang tapisse sa langue. Elle se détestait pour les mots qu'elle allait prononcer mais si elle voulait que Teddy comprenne réellement qui il était devenu, alors elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui…

« Je t'aime. Mais je déteste ton père. »

Comme elle l'avait deviné, l'effet fut brutal. Teddy eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard s'embua, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Comment… comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?

_ Je le déteste, Teddy. Je le hais parce qu'il fait de toi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de sombre et d'amer. Prends-le comme tu en as envie, mais réfléchis-y. Si tu as envie de redevenir celui que tu étais, alors tu sauras où me trouver. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de partir pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle pleurait.


	50. Avril 1975

**Dimanche 6 avril 1975**

Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Severus dans le train. Je suppose qu'il doit être avec ses copains Serpentard. Du coup, Nevaeh et moi, on est monté dans le compartiment des garçons. Remus a dormi pendant tout le voyage avec la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu ne pas se réveiller avec tout le boucan que faisaient James et Sirius. Apparemment, James a fêté son anniversaire pendant les vacances et ses parents lui ont offert une plume qui répète tout ce qu'on lui dit. Bien entendu, il était hors de question de lui faire dire des choses intelligentes.

Nouveau mot de passe du portrait : Froufrou.

**Lundi 7 avril 1975**

Ça y est, les premiers résultats sont là.

Histoire de la magie : E

Etude des runes : P (rattrapage le mercredi à 9h00, ça me fera deux heures d'affilée)

Enchantements : A

Potions : O

Vol : D

Défense contre les forces du mal : P (rattrapages le jeudi à 10h00)

Astronomie : E.

Pour l'instant, mes résultats ne sont pas fantastiques : un O, un A, deux E, un D et deux P.

**Mardi 8 avril 1975**

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Métamorphose : O.

Voilà qui remonte un peu ma moyenne. A part ça, voici notre nouveau programme : en soins aux créatures magiques, nous nous intéressons aux hiboux et à leur entretient (c'est Houdini qui va être content). En histoire de la magie, nous travaillons maintenant sur le cycle des lois concernant les dragons. En enchantement, nous voyons les sorts de camouflage ou d'invisibilité partielle. En défense contre les forces du mal, nous travaillerons désormais sur les maléfices mineurs. En vol, nous voyons le vol à l'aveugle. Et en métamorphose nous essayons de transformer une souris en chat.

**Mercredi 9 avril 1975**

Botanique : A. Nous sommes maintenant passé au nid d'acromentula qui porte très mal son nom puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une plante très prisée par les vulgaires araignées de jardin.

Dans l'ensemble, mes résultats sont très moyens. Je n'ai obtenu que deux O. Après ma note catastrophique d'étude des runes, Remus s'est proposé de me donner des cours personnalisés de rattrapages. J'ai bien sûr accepté. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je comprends.

**Jeudi 10 avril 1975**

Le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard a été annoncé pour les 26 et 27 avril. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être même si ça signifie passer la journée à tenir les chandelles pour Nevaeh et Grogan qui se sont remis ensembles.

Quant au prochain match de Quidditch, il aura lieu le 11 mai et se jouera entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

**Vendredi 11 avril 1975**

L'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard à tourné à la catastrophe. James et Sirius se sont amusés à jeter des maléfices sur Regulus. Au final, ils se sont enfuis avant que Slughorn ne soit (à nouveau) obligé d'intervenir. Regulus, lui, est à l'infirmerie avec quelques fractures et plusieurs échardes provenant des restes de son balais plantées dans les mains. Il va sans dire que James et Sirius ont perdu chacun trente points et qu'ils sont en retenue deux avec McGonagall et deux heures avec Slughorn. Le même soir.

**Samedi 12 avril 1975**

Retour aux « bonnes » habitudes. James est venu, à nouveau, me demander de sortir avec lui. A sa façon de me dire ça, on aurait dit qu'il me faisait la grâce de me laisser me pavaner avec lui. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir chez les scrouts à pétard.

**Dimanche 13 avril 1975**

Kiera sort avec Antonin Dolohov. Quand il a vu ça, Sirius s'est immédiatement mis à les insulter. J'ai cru que ça allait finir en bagarre mais Remus et Peter ont réussi à l'éloigner avant que ça ne tourne vraiment mal. Il me semble que Kiera a le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut, non ?

**Lundi 14 avril 1975**

Je crois que j'ai percé le secret de la maladie de Remus, par hasard, à la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de chercher quelques éléments sur l'entretient des hiboux dans un livre sur les créatures magiques lorsque mon regard a accroché un titre : symptômes et signes de reconnaissance. Ma curiosité était attirée, j'ai lu une partie de l'article et voilà ce que j'ai découvert : extrême fatigue, migraines fréquentes, irritabilité non justifiée, importantes douleurs dans les membres, fièvres nocturnes, cauchemars, apparition inexpliquées de différentes blessures. Je me suis dit que certains correspondaient assez à Remus. Quand j'ai regardé le titre de la partie, j'ai eu peur : la lycanthropie, la maladie honteuse.

**Mardi 15 avril 1975**

J'ai passé la journée à surveiller Remus. Il n'a quand même pas l'air d'un monstre sanguinaire. J'espère que je fais fausse route.

**Mercredi 16 avril 1975**

Il fallait que je sache ! J'ai attendu Remus à la fin du cours d'étude des runes et je lui ai demandé de but en blanc s'il est ou non un loup-garou. Il est devenu tout blanc puis il a regardé ses chaussures, l'air honteux. Finalement, il a dit : « oui, Lily, je suis un loup-garou. Tu ne vas pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Sur le coup, le choc m'a cloué sur place puis, finalement, je lui ai promis que je n'allais pas en parler. Je lui ai demandé si James, Sirius et Peter étaient au courant et il m'a dit qu'ils le savent depuis la première année. Après quoi, il est parti.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Chaque fois que je m'endormais, je rêvais qu'un monstre jaillissait du dortoir des garçons et venait m'égorger dans mon sommeil. Lorsque j'étais éveillée, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce que j'avais entendu dire sur les loups-garous : des monstres assoiffés de sang, un goût prononcé pour la violence et la cruauté. Pourtant, tout ça, ça n'a pas l'air de correspondre à Remus mais… est-ce que je le connais vraiment ?

**Jeudi 17 avril 1975**

Je me suis battue avec moi-même pour ne pas dire à Nevaeh que Remus est un loup-garou. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un mais je la connais trop bien et je sais que si je le lui dis, demain, toute l'école sera au courant. J'ai donc tout gardé pour moi. Comment dois-je réagir ? Les loups-garous sont bannis de la société sorcière. Ils n'ont pas le droit de travailler si leur employeur estime qu'ils ne sont pas assez dignes de confiance, ils n'ont pas le droit de voter pour l'élection d'un nouveau ministre de la magie, leur parole, devant un tribunal, n'a aucune valeur légale, ils n'ont même pas le droit de jouer dans une équipe officielle de Quidditch. En fait, s'ils n'ont le droit d'avoir une baguette, ce n'est que parce que le ministère n'a pas encore trouvé de raison suffisante de la leur refuser. Mais de toute façon, ils n'ont pas le droit de suivre des études supérieures. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que Dumbledore soit passé outre les lois et qu'il ait autorisé Remus à entrer à Poudlard.

**Vendredi 18 avril 1975**

« Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

_ Non, James.

_ Evans, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

_ Pas du tout, James.

_ Dis, Evans, on devrait peut-être sortir ensemble ?

_ Je ne crois pas, James.

_ Evans, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne demandes qu'à sortir avec moi.

_ Certainement pas, James.

_ Tu sais, Evans, si on sortait ensemble…

_ Va te faire foutre James Potter ! »

Comme tu peux le remarquer, cher journal, la journée a été particulièrement pénible.

**Samedi 19 avril 1975**

J'ai eu la honte de ma vie au petit-déjeuner. Quand je suis descendue, les garçons étaient déjà là. Tous avaient l'air nerveux. Enfin presque tous parce que Remus a détourné la tête quand je me suis assise et il n'a pas daigné m'accorder un seul regard. James, lui, est monté debout sur la table malgré les cris de McGonagall puis il est venu s'agenouiller devant moi et il a dit : « Evans, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » Je lui ai envoyé une baffe et je suis partie sans manger. Tout le monde riait dans la grande salle, surtout les Serpentard. Toute la journée, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se jeter à genoux par terre en me voyant arriver. Je suis morte de honte !

**Dimanche 20 avril 1975**

J'ai envoyé Houdini à mes parents avec une lettre pour leur demander conseil au sujet de James Potter. Bien sûr, comme presque toutes les filles de l'école, je le trouve mignon comme tout avec ses cheveux ébouriffés mais il a un caractère détestable et l'humour d'un enfant de cinq ans. Franchement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter toute une vie.

Pour le reste, j'ai pris une autre décision : Remus est toujours le même que celui que j'ai rencontré en première année. Il n'est pas devenu sanguinaire uniquement parce que j'ai appris son secret. J'ai donc décidé de continuer d'agir avec lui comme je l'ai toujours fait. On verra bien ce que ça va donner.

**Lundi 21 avril 1975**

Remus s'est installé tout seul pour le cours d'étude des runes. Quand j'ai voulu m'asseoir à côté de lui, il a jeté son sac sur la place à côté de la sienne, signifiant clairement que la place n'était pas pour moi. A la fin de l'heure, je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait et il a répondu : « maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, je suppose que tu ne vas plus vouloir qu'on soit ami. » Je lui ai dit que c'était complètement idiot ce qu'il me racontait et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne voudrais plus être amie avec lui. Il m'a alors raconté que quand il est tombé malade, ses grands-parents ont annoncé qu'ils n'avaient plus de petits-fils, qu'ils ne le considéraient plus comme tel et qu'il était inutile qu'il cherche à renouer contact avec eux. J'ai trouvé ça horrible de leur part, surtout que Remus est vraiment quelqu'un de chouette. Et puis il a sûrement pas fait exprès de devenir un loup-garou.

**Mardi 22 avril 1975**

Je me demande pourquoi je demande des conseils à mes parents ! Houdini est arrivé ce matin avec leur réponse mais j'ai dû attendre la fin de la journée pour pouvoir la lire tranquillement dans les toilettes du dortoir. Mon père dit que James est un très joli prénom et qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un gendre qui s'appelle comme ça. Ma mère dit que tous les garçons sont des idiots jusqu'à l'âge de 40 ans, au moins, mais que, sinon, elle préfère de loin que je fréquente un James Potter qu'elle ne connaît pas plutôt qu'un Severus Rogue qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

**Mercredi 23 avril 1975**

D'après Peter qui suit les cours de divination, nous allons tous mourir d'une mort prématurée et violente. Sauf peut-être Kiera et Nevaeh qui vont finir leurs vies heureuses et mères de six ou sept enfants. Et en parlant de Kiera, elle n'est plus avec Antonin Dolohov. Elle n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi.

**Jeudi 24 avril 1975**

Pour le cours de métamorphose, Sirius a fait une telle scène pour ne pas aller s'asseoir à côté de Genesis Wormhorn que je crois qu'il aurait mérité tous les trophées de tous les acteurs d'Hollywood. Il a d'abord commencé par prétexter qu'il avait mal au ventre puis, voyant que McGonagall n'était pas décidée à l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, il s'est mis à se plaindre de maux de tête. Comme elle ne faisait toujours pas attention à lui, il a affirmé avoir une douleur atroce dans la poitrine qui lui engourdissait le bras gauche. Là encore, ça n'a pas marché. Finalement, il a profité d'une seconde d'inattention de McGonagall (pendant qu'elle faisait apparaître les instructions au tableau) et il s'est enfoncé deux doigts dans la gorge. Il a vomi directement sur ses parchemins. Cette fois, McGonagall n'a pas pu l'ignorer, principalement à cause de Genesis Wormhorn qui poussait des hurlements écœurés. Elle a donc envoyé Marie conduire Sirius à l'infirmerie. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu profiter de son heure de libre. Marie a décrit à mademoiselle Pomfresh tous les symptômes dont souffrait Sirius et celle-ci, par précaution, l'a alité et l'a bourré de potions. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre Sirius Black !

**Vendredi 25 avril 1975**

Pendant le cours d'enchantements, James m'a fait parvenir un petit mot me demandant si je souhaitais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui demain. Nevaeh a lu le mot par-dessus mon épaule et a dit qu'elle trouvait ça charmant.

Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser lire. J'ai refusé la proposition de James mais, ce soir, Kiera est Marie sont venues me voir dans la salle commune et m'ont demandé si je pouvais leur arranger un rendez-vous avec Sirius. Je leur ai dit que je n'avais aucun contact avec lui et Marie a dit : « étant donné que tu sors avec James demain, tu pourrais faire profiter tes copines, non ? » En fait, c'est Nevaeh qui raconte à tout le monde que je sors avec James demain.

Comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, au souper, James est venu me voir lui-aussi, avec un grand sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il était ravi d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais dit non sur son petit mot. Je lui ai donc répondu qu'il était hors de question que je sorte avec lui et que tout ce que Nevaeh avait pu lui dire ne devait pas être pris en compte. Il est reparti, déçu.

**Samedi 26 avril 1975**

Marie et Kiera me font la tête parce que je n'ai pas parlé d'elles à Sirius et moi je fais la tête à Nevaeh pour avoir fait croire à tout le monde que je sortais avec James. Conclusion : je suis toute seule aujourd'hui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque à préparer mon devoir d'histoire de la magie pour lundi.

**Dimanche 27 avril 1975**

Marie et Kiera me font toujours la tête mais cette fois parce que Sirius sort avec une fille de Gryffondor de cinquième année qui s'appelle Pepinia Longsay. Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air trop idiote. Peut-être qu'elle lui apprendra à devenir intelligent ?

**Lundi 28 avril 1975**

Remus m'a prêté un livre sur la conjugaison idéale du futur de prédiction pour le cours d'étude des runes mais l'auteur y est encore plus incompréhensible que le professeur Cash. Quand j'ai jeté un œil à la préface pour voir qui avait pu écrire une horreur pareille, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un livre à l'usage des élèves de septième année. Pas étonnant que je n'ai rien compris.

**Mardi 29 avril 1975**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a rappelé que l'élection des préfets se ferait pendant les vacances d'été. Normalement, ce sont les professeurs qui choisissent les élèves qui occuperont ce poste mais elle a annoncé que si quelqu'un avait envie de devenir préfet, il pouvait toujours lui faire parvenir une demande sur parchemin. Sirius s'est immédiatement inscrit et James n'a pas arrêté de le traiter de traître toute la soirée.

**Mercredi 30 avril 1975**

Je m'inquiète sur les intentions de James et de Sirius. Pendant le cours de potions (que nous partageons avec les Poufsouffle), ils se sont servis du chaudron de Remus pour faire mijoter quelque chose qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le baume apaisant pour les morsures d'araignées que nous étions en train de confectionner. C'est vrai que Remus est particulièrement mauvais en potions, c'est d'ailleurs la seule matière où il n'arrive à pas grand-chose, et que, donc, Slughorn ne s'aventure jamais à regarder dans son chaudron. Mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait mijoter ? Et surtout, pour quoi faire ?


	51. Mai 1975

**Jeudi 1****er**** mai 1975**

Voilà, j'ai ma réponse à mes deux questions d'hier. La potion que James et Sirius ont confectionné était un attire-mouche. Comme il fait beau en ce moment, le parc est envahi d'insectes. Quant à ma question : pour quoi faire ? Eh bien, pour la renverser sur la robe de Severus, bien entendu. Ils ont attendu que Sev sorte dans le parc pour l'arroser. A ce moment-là, il y a eu un gros bourdonnement et des milliers de mouches ont fondu sur lui. Il s'est protégé la tête avec sa capuche et s'est enfui vers le château en hurlant. Les garçons étaient pliés en deux de rire, comme pas mal d'élèves dans le parc d'ailleurs. Plus tard, j'ai entendu James dire qu'il était déçu parce qu'il avait espéré que Severus enlève sa robe et se retrouve en sous-vêtements dans le parc.

Désolée James mais, contrairement à toi, Severus n'est pas un imbécile.

**Vendredi 2 mai 1975**

Remus est absent mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Cette nuit, je me suis levée pour aller jeter un œil par la fenêtre et j'ai vu la pleine lune. Je ne sais pas quel sentiment a été le plus fort : la peur parce qu'il y a un monstre dans l'enceinte de l'école ou la pitié parce que le monstre en question est un garçon sensible et gentil.

**Samedi 3 mai 1975**

Le mage noir qui terrorise le Royaume-Uni a maintenant un nom : Lord Voldemort. Il paraît que son nom porte malheur et qu'il faut l'appeler Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer ou alors Tu-Sais-Qui. James dit que ne pas appeler quelqu'un par son nom par peur du mauvais sort, c'est déjà donner du pouvoir à ce mauvais sort. C'est qu'il n'est pas toujours idiot, en fait.

**Dimanche 4 mai 1975**

La petite amie de Sirius a rompu parce qu'elle l'a surprise en train d'embrasser une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Il paraît que les deux filles étaient très amies avant et que maintenant, elles se détestent. Franchement, Sirius Black n'en vaut pas la peine.

Nevaeh a fait le tour des paris pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Elle espère sincèrement que Poufsouffle gagnera.

**Lundi 5 mai 1975**

Bouh, il fait un temps splendide dehors et nous sommes condamnés à passer notre journée en cours…

**Mardi 6 mai 1975**

En entrant dans la salle commune ce soir j'ai entendu James dire : « évidemment, Evans et moi vivons une passion cachée. » Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire la suite, je lui ai fichu une baffe ce qui a bien faire rire ses copains. Il se rend compte qu'ils ne le soutiennent pas du tout sur ce point ?

**Mercredi 7 mai 1975**

A la fin du cours de potions, je suis allée voir le professeur Slughorn et je lui ai demandé s'il existait des potions capables de soulager un loup-garou. Il a été étonné de ma question. Pour ne pas trahir Remus, je lui ai dit que je travaillais sur ce sujet pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a eu l'air rassuré et il m'a répondu que non, il n'existe à cette heure aucune potion ayant ces vertus mais que beaucoup de sorciers se sont déjà penchés sur la question et qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux trouvera probablement quelque chose.

**Jeudi 8 mai 1975**

Je me suis sentie un peu honteuse quand le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a dit qu'un hibou avait besoin d'exercice entre trois et quatre fois par semaine au minimum. J'ai conscience de négliger Houdini. Quand mes parents me l'ont offert, j'étais ravie mais en fait, je crois que je n'était pas prête à prendre soin d'un animal.

**Vendredi 9 mai 1975**

Les élèves de Poufsouffle ont eu le droit de quitter le cours d'astronomie plus tôt ce soir pour aller s'entraîner au Quidditch. James a essayé de les suivre mais le professeur Jupiter l'a remarqué. Au lieu de terminer sa journée à 17h00 comme tout le monde, il la terminera à 18h00.

**Samedi 10 mai 1975**

Bon, les examens de fin d'année commencent à approcher alors j'entame mes révisions. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trop oublié.

**Dimanche 11 mai 1975**

Match Poufsouffle – Serpentard : 260 – 60 en faveur des Poufsouffle. On peut dire que les Serpentard se sont pris une belle pâtée. Le prochain match sera pour le 8 juin et se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Autant dire que c'est à celui qui se battra pour ne pas avoir la dernière place. Je doute que cette année McGonagall replacera la coupe dans son bureau. Après tout, les Serpentard on presque le double de points par rapport à nous.

**Lundi 12 mai 1975**

Prochaine et dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard les 28 et 29 juin. Ce sera le dernier week-end avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Et voilà, encore une année qui s'achève.

**Mardi 13 mai 1975**

Pendant le cours de vol, le professeur Windysky a dit aux deux élèves qui jouent dans l'équipe de Serpentard qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie de voir un match. Il a ensuite ajouté qu'ils feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur James. Severus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire tout bas que James est tellement un bon exemple que, pour l'instant, les Gryffondor sont avant-dernier au classement. James l'a entendu et il s'est jeté sur lui. Il a fallu près de cinq minutes à Windysky pour réussir à les séparer. Ils seront donc en retenue ce soir après le cours de métamorphose.

**Mercredi 14 mai 1975**

Severus a eu vingt points de moins et trois heures de retenue pour ne pas s'être présenté à la retenue de Windysky d'hier. Je l'ai appris de James qui trouvait ça très amusant. Au repas, je suis allée voir Severus a sa table et je lui ai demandé des explications. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas jugé bénéfique pour lui de passer une heure de retenue tout seul avec James. Au final, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse réellement lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de se protéger.

**Jeudi 15 mai 1975**

J'ai envoyé Houdini à mes parents avec une lettre bidon demandant où ils comptaient nous emmener en vacances cette année. C'était principalement pour ma conscience. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me montre du doigt en murmurant que je suis celle qui laisse son hibou s'ennuyer dans la volière.

**Vendredi 16 mai 1975**

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin dans le parc. Quelque chose qui me fait croire que James cache quelque chose. En descendant dans les cachots pour notre cours de potions, nous avons croisé les Serpentard qui montaient pour leur cour d'astronomie. J'ai bien vu Sirius, Remus et Peter qui discutaient en riant mais je n'ai pas vu James et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus, qui suivait les autres élèves de son groupe, a trébuché sans aucune raison apparente et s'est étalé par terre sous les rires des autres. Le temps qu'il se relève, James était soudainement apparu entre ses amis à se tordre de rire. Etrange.

**Samedi 17 mai 1975**

James m'a dit que si je sortais avec lui, il me révèlerait un grand secret. Je lui ai répondu que si c'était pour me parler de sa fierté masculine, ce n'était pas la peine puis je suis partie.

**Dimanche 18 mai 1975**

Je le déteste ! En entrant dans la salle commune ce matin, j'ai vu un petit attroupement. Nevaeh et moi sommes donc allées jeter un coup d'œil. James était allongé dans un canapé, une main sur le front avec l'air de souffrir. Les trois autres étaient autour de lui avec des mines inquiètes. J'ai demandé ce qui se passait et Remus m'a répondu que James n'allait pas bien du tout. Sirius a ajouté qu'il était probablement en train de mourir. Et là, James s'est redressé d'un coup et il m'a dit : « Je meurs d'amour, Evans ! Et c'est toi qui me tues ! » Tout le monde s'est mis à rire et à applaudir.

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

**Lundi 19 mai 1975**

En défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Arcanum a placé les garçons chacun dans un coin de la salle. Je me retrouve donc à côté de Peter et Nevaeh est à l'autre bout à côté de James. Pourquoi Arcanum les a-t-elle placés côte à côte ? James va pousser Nevaeh à me harceler pour lui.

**Mardi 20 mai 1975**

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la fin de l'année approche ou si c'est le printemps qui fait ça mais la bande de Bellatrix Black a recommencé à chercher des noises aux garçons. Cette fois-ci, ils s'en sont pris à Remus et à Peter parce que ce sont des sangs-mêlés. Ils leurs sont tombés dessus alors qu'ils sortaient des toilettes. Je n'ai pas assisté à la bagarre mais j'ai entendu dire de ceux qui étaient là que ça a été très rapide et très violent.

Remus et Peter ont donc passé le reste de leur journée à l'infirmerie, l'un avec un bras cassé l'autre avec une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de hibou sur le front.

La punition des Serpentard a été exemplaire mais Dumbledore refuse toujours de les exclure définitivement.

**Mercredi 21 mai 1975**

Les Maraudeurs se sont vengés ce matin. Ils ont attaqué Bellatrix et Lucius à la sortie de leur dortoir. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé mais Bellatrix s'est retrouvée entièrement chauve et Lucius a perdu quatre dents sur le devant.

Les garçons seront donc en retenue avec McGonagall jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mais d'après Sirius, ça en valait la peine.

**Jeudi 22 mai 1975**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a rappelée que les examens de fin d'années approchent et que les BUSE sont prévus pour l'année prochaine, qu'il serait peut-être temps pour nous de nous concentrer sur nos études. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a dit que ça tout au long de l'année.

**Vendredi 23 mai 1975**

Quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas a enfermé Regulus dans une salle de classe vide ce matin. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui l'a retrouvé par hasard en passant dans le couloir et en l'entendant cogner contre la porte. Le pauvre Regulus y avait passé toute la journée.

**Samedi 24 mai 1975**

Mes parents s'excusent du retard qu'ils ont mis à me répondre mais ils ont été très occupés ces derniers temps avec leur travail. Bon, passons. Nous passerons cette année nos vacances d'été chez la tante Adela dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Je suis déçue. Non pas parce que je vais aller chez la tante Adela, mais parce que j'espérais voyager un peu.

**Dimanche 25 mai 1975**

Les garçons ont passé la journée à jouer au Quidditch dans le parc. Nevaeh voulait aller les regarder, j'ai préféré ne pas l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas envie que James raconte à tout le monde que je l'ai dévoré des yeux toute l'après-midi. Vers cinq heures, Peter est venu me rejoindre dans la salle commune, couvert de boue. Il m'a demandé un coup de main pour son devoir d'histoire de la magie pour lundi et nous avons travaillé dans le calme. Ce que la salle commune peut être agréable quand James et Sirius n'y sont pas.

**Lundi 26 mai 1975**

Nevaeh attend demain avec impatience pour passer son cours de métamorphose avec James. Etant donné qu'elle sort toujours avec Grogan, je devine qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Enfin, elle pourrait mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Donc, elle doit probablement travailler avec lui sur quelque chose me concernant.

Je ne suis pas rassurée. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

**Mardi 27 mai 1975**

J'ai essayé de surveiller James et Nevaeh pendant tout le cours de métamorphose mais étant placée de l'autre côté de la classe, ça n'a pas été facile. Enfin, heureusement que Peter était là. J'ai pu rattraper mes notes en retard sur les siennes même si j'ai dû déchiffrer son écriture les trois quarts du temps. J'ai même eu droit à une remarque de McGonagall qui m'a dit que le cours se passait du côté du tableau et non pas du côté de Potter. Celui-ci s'est retourné brusquement, tout sourire, et m'a envoyé un clin d'œil.

Je suis fichue.

**Mercredi 28 mai 1975**

Kiera revient à l'attaque. Elle veut que j'organise un rendez-vous entre elle et Sirius. Comme elle commence à m'énerver prodigieusement avec ça, je suis allé le voir à la fin de la journée et je lui ai dit que Kiera voulait sortir avec lui. Il m'a répondu que pour l'instant, il avait quelqu'un mais qu'il pouvait la mettre sur la liste d'attente si elle le voulait. J'ai préféré dire à Kiera qu'il avait simplement quelqu'un pour l'instant. Pas la peine de la vexer avec cette histoire de liste d'attente.

**Jeudi 29 mai 1975**

J'aurais dû flairer le piège quand je suis allée en cours d'histoire de la magie ce matin. En quittant la grande salle, Remus et Peter se sont joint à Nevaeh et moi. J'aurais dû comprendre que ce n'était pas normal qu'ils ne restent pas avec James et Sirius qui sont partis en avant à toute allure comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. Je ne leur ai même pas posé de questions. Etant donné qu'ils sont moins atteints que les deux autres, j'ai cru que c'était par sympathie qu'ils sont restés avec nous. En fait, ils nous ont retenu en arrière, mais ça, je n'ai compris que plus tard. J'aurais dû trouver anormal que Peter soit forcé, à mi-chemin, de retourner en arrière pour aller chercher son sac de cours qu'il avait oublié dans la grande salle (bien sûr, on l'a accompagné) ou que Remus mette plus de cinq minutes à refaire son lacet. Du coup, nous sommes arrivés en cours juste au moment où McCallum s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. Et là, pendant qu'il était occupé à nous réprimander pour notre presque retard, j'ai vu avec horreur ce que James avait fait apparaître au tableau : Evans, je t'aime. Et c'était signé : J. Potter. Bien sûr, tout le monde me regardait en ricanant. Quand McCallum s'est rendu compte de la présence du message, il l'a effacé d'un coup de baguette en signalant à James que son idée était originale mais qu'un hibou aurait été plus efficace.

**Vendredi 30 mai 1975**

Dernière séance spéciale d'astronomie lundi. James a crié de joie en entendant qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre après. Jupiter à donc mis tout le groupe des Maraudeurs en retenue. Quand les autres ont protesté, elle a dit qu'ils se vantaient de se soutenir mutuellement en toute circonstance. Selon elle, c'était le bon moment pour le prouver. C'est quand même drôlement injuste.

**Samedi 31 mai 1975**

Remus a droit à une double retenue et à vingt points de moins pour ne pas s'être présenté à la retenue de Jupiter. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller, à moins qu'elle ne soit armée d'une muselière spéciale loup-garou et que son bureau soit équipé d'une cage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne prend pas en compte son incapacité physique à aller à cette retenue ?


	52. Juin 1975

**Dimanche 1****er**** juin 1975**

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année a lieu la semaine prochaine. Nevaeh donne Gryffondor gagnant mais je me demande si ce n'est pas juste pour James, son nouvel ami.

**Lundi 2 juin 1975**

Grogan et Nevaeh sont à nouveau séparés à cause des pronostics pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Elle a donc passé toute la journée à pleurer et à le traiter de tous les noms. Sa petite sœur, Jocunda, a essayé de lui remonter le moral avec moi mais même à deux on n'a pas réussi.

**Mardi 3 juin 1975**

Remus est de retour en cours avec les deux poignets bandés. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, il a détourné les yeux, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai pas osé insister.

**Mercredi 4 juin 1975**

Pendant le repas de ce soir, Regulus est venu voir James à notre table sous les huées des autres Gryffondor. Il lui a jeté un lys dans son assiette (lys qu'il avait probablement cueilli dans le parc) en lui disant que c'était pour son enterrement parce que, dimanche, les Serdaigle vont lui faire la peau. James s'est levé d'un bond, rouge de rage et il se serait très probablement jeté sur Regulus si Remus et Peter ne l'avaient pas retenu.

**Jeudi 5 juin 1975**

L'annonce des examens de fin d'année est tombée aujourd'hui. Pour nous, ce sera du 23 au 27 juin. Cette semaine-là, la grande salle sera retenue pour les BUSE. La semaine précédente le sera pour les ASPIC. Merlin ! Les BUSE, c'est l'année prochaine !

**Vendredi 6 juin 1975**

James a demandé au professeur Jupiter si les élèves qui jouent au Quidditch pouvaient quitter le cours plus tôt pour s'entraîner mais elle a refusé. Selon elle, James ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse des faveurs. Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort.

**Samedi 7 juin 1975**

Les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle ont passé la journée à s'entraîner. Ce qui signifie que les Maraudeurs sont allés soutenir James. Du coup, la salle commune a été particulièrement calme et j'ai pu entamer tranquillement mes révisions.

**Dimanche 8 juin 1975**

Voilà, le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année est fait, nous sommes maintenant tranquilles avec ça.

Résultat : 180 – 170 en faveur de Gryffondor. Inutile de préciser qu'il y a eu pas mal de hurlements dans les gradins. La coupe a donc été attribuée aux Serpentard comme nous nous y étions tous attendus. Ensuite viennent dans l'ordre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et enfin Serdaigle.

Quand il est monté dans la tribune avec le reste de son équipe pour recevoir la coupe, Regulus a adressé un pied de nez à James. Ce qui lui a valu une heure de retenue de la part de McGonagall pour mauvais esprit sportif.

**Lundi 9 juin 1975**

Nous avons tous été surpris d'apprendre, au souper, que le professeur Arcanum (défense contre les forces du mal), ne sera plus notre professeur l'année prochaine. Bien qu'elle soit encore relativement jeune (ceci dit, j'ignore totalement l'âge qu'elle peut avoir), elle désire prendre sa retraite de professeur afin d'aller étudier d'autres contrées. D'après Sirius, c'est simplement une jolie façon de dire qu'elle ne veut plus nous voir. Enfin… surtout lui.

**Mardi 10 juin 1975**

Avec les filles, nous avons passé la soirée à faire des pronostics au sujet de qui sera notre préfet l'année prochaine. Moi, je parie que Dumbledore va choisir James parce qu'il n'est pas aussi stupide que Sirius (même s'il n'en est pas loin) et qu'il est très populaire. D'autant qu'il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Nevaeh dit que ce sera Remus parce qu'il est le plus intelligent des quatre. Marie, elle, parie sur Sirius. Selon elle, il est trop populaire pour que Dumbledore l'ignore et puis, il s'est proposé pour le poste. Kiera pense comme elle.

On a ensuite discuté du cas de Peter et nous sommes toutes tombées d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne ferait pas un très bon préfet puisqu'il dit toujours oui à tout ce que lui proposent James et Sirius.

**Mercredi 11 juin 1975**

McGonagall n'a définitivement aucune pitié pour nous ! Elle nous a donné trente-cinq centimètres de parchemins à remplir sur les différentes phases de métamorphose d'un animal en objet inanimé. Elle se rend compte que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et qu'on est tous plongés dans nos révisions ? Enfin, tous sauf James et Sirius.

**Jeudi 12 juin 1975**

James est déjà en train de faire des plans pour éliminer Regulus de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard de l'année prochaine. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il n'est pas encore au point.

**Vendredi 13 juin 1975**

Nous avons dû forcer Marie à se lever ce matin. Elle refusait de quitter son lit, elle pense que le vendredi 13 est un jour qui porte malheur.

En potions, le professeur Slughorn a profité des légendes sur le vendredi 13 pour nous faire confectionner une potion de chance. Bien qu'elle soit particulièrement difficile à réaliser, je crois que je m'en suis bien tirée. Par contre, les garçons, eux, ont dû fuir leurs places à toute vitesse quand le chaudron de Remus s'est mis à cracher des étincelles. Il a été bien incapable d'expliquer à Slughorn comment il a fait pour en arriver à ce résultat.

**Samedi 14 juin 1975**

Dernière semaine avant les examens. L'année est passée à une telle vitesse que je n'ai rien vu. J'ai essayé de réviser un peu en compagnie de Severus mais en fin d'après-midi, Lucius Malefoy est venu le chercher à la bibliothèque pour « tu sais quoi à propos de ce dont on ne parle pas ». Severus a remballé ses affaires et il es parti. Je n'ai pas aimé le regard méprisant que m'a lancé Lucius .

**Dimanche 15 juin 1975**

Nevaeh a essayé de faire une séance de divination pour savoir qui sera élu préfet l'année prochaine. Voici les résultats : du côté des filles, elle dit que ce sera Kiera. Du côté des garçons, elle dit que ce sera James. Ça pourrait se tenir. Enfin, on ne le saura qu'à la rentrée. Sauf les préfets qui eux seront prévenus dès le mois de juillet.

**Lundi 16 juin 1975**

Les vagues d'attaques du dénommé Lord Voldemort que l'on nous conseille de ne pas appeler par son nom (l'écrire c'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?) ne cessant d'augmenter, le ministère recommande à tous d'être extrêmement prudents cet été. Il a également annoncé que le camping et principalement le camping sauvage ne sont probablement plus une bonne idée tant que les choses ne se seront pas améliorées.

**Mardi 17 juin 1975**

Les Serpentard ont envoyé un hibou dans notre salle commune pour y déposer une fausse coupe en ferraille sur laquelle est écrite : coupe de Quiddtich des grands perdants. Notre chère équipe a donc décidé d'aller mener une expédition punitive mais ils n'ont pas atteint les cachots que Rusard les attendait de pied ferme. Ils ont donc dû se séparer sans avoir fait le moindre geste contre les Serpentard.

**Mercredi 18 juin 1975**

Aujourd'hui, Peter fête son anniversaire. Il a quinze ans. Je suis allé le lui souhaiter. Il avait l'air content.

**Jeudi 19 juin 1975**

Ce matin, en descendant dans la grande salle, j'ai remarqué que Grogan et Nevaeh sont à nouveau remis ensemble. Ils parlaient de partir en vacances ensemble. C'est fatigant à la longue de les voir se séparer et se remettre continuellement. Ils ne peuvent pas se décider une bonne fois pour toutes ?

**Vendredi 20 juin 1975**

Dernier week-end. Après, exams. Gloups.

**Samedi 21 juin 1975**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'été et j'ai passé ma journée à réviser à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune. Les garçons ont préféré aller dans le parc. C'est vrai qu'il fait beau et que j'avais bien envie d'y aller moi aussi mais je me suis dit que s'ils étaient dans les environs, je risquais de ne pas pouvoir travailler convenablement.

Je suis quand même restée en compagnie de Severus. Je ne comprends pas que tant de monde le déteste. Il est pourtant calme, intelligent et drôle quand il le veut. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas un physique aussi plaisant que celui de Sirius mais la beauté ne fait pas toujours tout.

Au soir, Nevaeh m'a dit que James avait passé l'après-midi à jouer avec un Vif d'Or et que toutes les filles le regardaient. Elle a ajouté que si je le voulais, il fallait que je me dépêche d'accepter de sortir avec lui avant qu'une autre ne me pique la place. Je lui ai répondu que je m'en fichais totalement et qu'il pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait.

**Dimanche 22 juin 1975**

Avec Severus, nous sommes allés faire un petit tour dans le parc, histoire de faire une courte pause dans nos révisions. Nous aurions mieux fait de rester à la bibliothèque ! Quand nous nous sommes approchés du lac, Sirius et James ont tout à coup déboulé de nulle part. Ils ont attrapé Severus par les épaules et l'ont poussé à l'eau en hurlant aux être de l'eau que le repas était servi.

Je leur ai tellement crié dessus que ce soir, je n'avais plus de voix.

**Lundi 23 juin 1975**

Voilà, la semaine fatale des examens.

Arithmancie. Au moins, là, je ne suis pas concernée.

Histoire de la magie : quelles sont les six lois qui constituent la chartre des créatures magiques non humaines. Expliquez en détail.

Enchantement : faites sur une plume un enchaînement de deux sorts de lévitation et d'un sort d'animation puis expliquez les différences et les similitudes.

**Mardi 24 juin 1975**

Soins aux créatures magiques : qui sont les êtres de l'eau, quel est leur système hiérarchique et pourquoi sont-ils classés comme des créatures dangereuses ? Citez également les deux autres noms qui leur sont alloués.

Etude des moldus, pas concernée !

Vol : un parcours que seul James a su faire sans problème.

**Mercredi 25 juin 1975**

Etude des runes : traduisez le texte ci-dessus puis conjuguez tous les verbes au futur simple, au futur décalé et au futur de prédiction.

Divination : ouf, pas pour moi celui-là.

Métamorphose : transformez un chat en souris puis en verre à pied.

**Jeudi 26 juin 1975**

Botanique : le filet du diable, son entretien et ses usages.

Astronomie : le soleil et la lune dans le cycle des potions.

**Vendredi 27 juin 1975**

Potions : créer un baume de mal-au-cœur puis décrivez toutes les étapes de sa confection.

Défense contre les forces du mal : l'apogée des maléfices mineurs, réelle nécessité ou phénomène de mode ?

**Samedi 28 juin 1975**

Les examens sont enfin terminés, l'année aussi. Nous sommes tous allés à Pré-Au-Lard en hurlant de joie. J'ai acheté trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre pour les vacances. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien les boire avec mes parents. Avec un peu de chance, Pétunia acceptera enfin d'y goûter.

**Dimanche 29 juin 1975**

Les septième année ont organisé une petite fête étant donné que c'est leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Ça a duré jusque tard dans la nuit. A cette occasion d'ailleurs, Sirius s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie.

**Lundi 30 juin 1975**

Me voilà à bord du Poudlard Express à attendre le départ. Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de revoir mes parents et ma sœur. Même si j'ai un peu mal au cœur de quitter le château, je sais que mes vacances vont être formidables.

**Jeudi 31 juillet 1975**

Mes résultats sont arrivés :

Histoire de la magie : E.

Etude des runes : A.

Enchantements : E.

Potions : O.

Vol : P.

Défense contre les forces du mal : D.

Astronomie : D.

Soins aux créatures magiques : O.

Métamorphose : O.

Botanique : A.

Oh ! Cher journal, je suis folle de joie ! Avec ma lettre de fournitures et mes résultats, il y avait un petit badge argenté sur lequel il est écrit : Préfet de Poudlard, Gryffondor. Dumbledore m'a choisie, moi ! Je suis folle de joie ! Comme quoi, Nevaeh avait tort en disant que ce serait Kiera qui serait choisie. Par contre, je m'inquiète de savoir qui sera mon homologue chez les garçons. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas James. Je crois que je préfèrerais subir Sirius à James.

En tout cas, je suis allée voir Severus immédiatement pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il m'a reçue sur le pas de sa porte et il s'est vaguement réjoui pour moi. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'a pas été choisi pour être préfet et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de le devenir. La conversation a été assez courte parce que sa mère l'a appelé. Il a murmuré de vagues excuses puis il a refermé la porte.


	53. Chapitre 13 : Ce maudit carnet

**CHAPITRE 13 : CE MAUDIT CARNET**

Assis dans la salle commune, Teddy regardait les flammes de la cheminée d'un regard morne. Victoire avait passé la journée à l'éviter. Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler pendant le repas, les Serdaigle s'étaient mis à le huer et à le repousser. C'était la première fois. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Les jambes ramenées contre la poitrine, il hésitait entre la colère et l'angoisse. Avait-il perdu Victoire pour un simple carnet ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui parle ainsi ?

Elle avait grandi entre ses deux parents, elle avait deux frères. Lui, il n'avait rien. Juste sa grand-mère et ses souvenirs qu'elle ne lui faisait que très rarement partager. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste quelques paroles de réconfort, juste un peu de compréhension. Jusqu'ici, Victoire avait réussi à le maintenir dans une espèce d'équilibre mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber…

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsqu'une larme vint s'écraser sur son genou. La tache humide grossit doucement sur son pantalon. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit seul au monde ? Il n'avait rien demandé, rien voulu.

Est-ce que Harry avait ressenti ce genre de choses à son âge ? Non. Teddy était convaincu que non. Harry avait eu Ron et Hermione auprès de lui pour le soutenir en toutes circonstances.

Mais au final, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Personne ne lui parlait, personne ne lui expliquait. Molly lui avait dit un jour que c'était pour son bien, pour le protéger de certaines choses qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre. Mais il le pouvait maintenant ! Il avait grandi plus vite que les autres. Tout le monde s'extasiait devant le caractère sans pareille de James ou devant celui de Victoire. Mais personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire, à lui, qui il était vraiment.

Le fils d'un loup-garou, le fils d'une auror, le fils d'une métamorphomage, le fils de deux héros… Il avait même entendu quelqu'un murmurer le nom de Harry Potter dans son dos.

N'était-il donc que ça ? Un reflet de ce qu'avait été les autres ?

Il ramassa le carnet de Lily sur le canapé à côté de lui et observa la couverture. Elle avait été abîmée par le temps. Un coin était déchiré, un autre était taché de jus de citrouille.

Victoire avait raison, ce carnet ne lui avait amené que des problèmes. Il se leva, se tint devant la cheminée. La chaleur des flammes lui caressa le visage. Il les contempla durant un autre long moment. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés dans leur dortoir. Teddy n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux et dormir paisiblement.

Il serra la main sur le carnet, leva le bras. S'il allait jusqu'au bout de son geste, il récupérerait Victoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Si elle savait à quel point c'était réciproque !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tint le carnet au-dessus des flammes. Qu'il disparaisse, qu'il brûle à jamais, emportant avec lui tous les souvenirs de Lily Evans… emportant Remus Lupin et tout ce qu'il avait été.

Cette dernière pensée fit naître en lui un horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Teddy grimaça. La chaleur lui brûlait douloureusement la main mais il était incapable de poursuivre son geste.

Il revit mentalement la photo dans la chambre d'Harry, les quatre garçons qui riaient et celui qui se trouvait sur la droite, l'air surpris d'avoir des amis, l'air surpris de partager quelque chose d'agréable avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils avaient bien des points en communs, c'était sûr. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas si semblables. Le professeur Flostrane et Victoire lui avaient dit de vivre pour lui, de vivre sa propre vie.

Il recula de quelques pas. Il ne pouvait pas brûler le carnet. S'il le faisait, il assassinait la mémoire de son père.

« Qui es-tu ? murmura-t-il. Qui suis-je ? »

Il observa sa propre main. Sa paume était rougie par la chaleur des flammes. Il avait de l'encre sur deux de ses doigts et un peu sur la manche de sa chemise aussi. Il avait également une coupure dans le gras du pouce. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé mais il se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait découvert que par hasard.

Il n'était pas lui-même. Victoire avait raison. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être ? Comment pouvait-il être quelqu'un que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder ?

Victoire disait qu'oncle Bill l'adorait. Peut-être mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Il se souvenait que Harry et lui étaient proches avant. A chaque vacances, chaque jour de congé, Harry venait le chercher chez sa grand-mère. Il l'avait emmené dans bien des endroits, lui avait présenté ses collègues de travail.

Et un jour, Teddy avait vu la photo. Harry la lui avait montrée. Et son visage avait changé.

Le regard des autres également.

Personne ne lui avait posé de question. Personne ne lui avait fait remarquer qu'il se transformait peu à peu en quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait commencé à l'exclure, prétextant qu'il avait trop de travail ou qu'il ne devait pas négliger ses propres enfants. Sa grand-mère elle-même avait commencé à le regarder de biais.

Seule Victoire était restée en fait.

Il ouvrit le carnet, tourna quelques-unes des pages blanches. Qui de Flostrane ou de Rockwell avait raison ? Lui faisait-on réellement confiance ou voulait-on seulement le lui faire croire ?

Il avait envie de croire à la version de Rockwell. Il avait envie d'être celui à qui l'on avait confié une mission d'importance en raison de ses dons, en raison de celui qu'il était.

Mais d'un autre côté, la version de son professeur d'astronomie lui semblait plus que plausible.

Il hésitait. Devait-il finir la lecture du carnet ? Malgré le mal que ça lui faisait ? Si Victoire était là, juste à côté de lui, elle lui dirait de le jeter dans le feu. Peut-être même le ferait-elle à sa place.

Et il lui en voudrait.

Victoire n'était pas là de toute façon. Elle ne souhaitait plus être à ses côtés… Vraiment ?

Il s'assit dans le canapé, tira sa baguette hors de sa poche. Il en était arrivé au début de la cinquième année de Lily Evans. Le carnet touchait à sa fin. Il devait terminer sa lecture. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, comprendre qui il était et surtout comprendre qui il était devenu au fil du temps.

Les lettres se dessinèrent sous l'action de sa baguette. L'encre traça des sillons sur les pages blanches. Des taches apparurent, des traces d'un autre temps.


	54. Septembre 1975

**Lundi 1****er**** septembre 1975**

Retour au Poudlard express. Après deux mois d'absence, je me sens particulièrement énervée à l'idée de retourner au château. Cette année, je me suis arrangée pour arriver largement en avance sur le quai 9 ¾. J'ai pu me choisir un compartiment et y installer tranquillement mes affaires.

Nevaeh est arrivée peu de temps après moi. Elle s'est mise à pousser de grands cris quand je lui ai dit que j'avais été choisie pour être préfète. Elle s'imagine déjà que je vais pouvoir lui raconter tous les petits secrets de l'école. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre d'en apprendre beaucoup.

Au fil du temps, la gare s'est remplie et les wagons également. J'ai attendu longtemps mais je n'ai pas vu Severus. J'ai dû le manquer.

Par contre, je n'ai pas pu manquer Sirius Black. En arrivant, il s'est mis à pousser de grands cris. Je l'ai vu se jeter sur Remus, lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui donner des coups de poings dans les épaules. « Bellatrix est partie ! criait-il. On va enfin avoir la paix ! »

Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir me réjouir d'aussi peu de choses. Ils sont tous les deux allés rejoindre James. Je l'ai observé pour voir s'il avait un badge de préfet, mais je n'ai rien vu. Par contre, j'ai bien remarqué la claque qu'il a envoyé à l'arrière du crâne de Remus. Ensuite Peter est arrivé à son tour. Il souri à ses amis et a serré la main de Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec lui aujourd'hui ?

Je ne l'ai su que quelques heures plus tard quand une fille de septième année est venue me chercher dans le compartiment que j'occupais avec Nevaeh, Marie et Kiera. Les préfets devaient aller se rendre dans un wagon, un peu plus loin, pour une réunion. C'est là que j'ai compris que Remus a été désigné pour le poste.

Excellent choix de la part de Dumbledore. Nommer Remus préfet c'est lui prouver que sa maladie ne règle pas toute sa vie et que certaines personnes continuent à lui faire confiance. Qui plus est, des quatre Maraudeurs, Dumbledore a choisi le plus intelligent et le moins dissipé.

Je lui ai souri et je me suis installé à côté de lui dans le grand compartiment où se trouvait les préfets en chef. J'ai observé les autres élèves. Antonin Dolohov et une fille que je ne connais pas représentent les Serpentard. Pour les Serdaigle, il s'agit d'Harold Lasardine qui m'a adressé un petit signe de la main qui a fait sourire Remus.

« James va être vert de jalousie » qu'il a dit.

Je lui ai interdit de répéter à James que Harold Lasardine cherche à sortir avec moi mais j'ai bien vu à son regard qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je pense.

Au banquet, plus tard, nous avons vu notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Warning. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au crâne bien dégarni et aux grosses joues rouges. Il a l'air d'un bon papa gâteau. Espérons qu'il en ait également le caractère.

Après la cérémonie de répartitions, c'est Remus et moi qui avons dû nous charger des première année. Autant dire que je me suis tapée tout le boulot. Lui, il s'est contenté de rester en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de tout faire toute seule.

Mot de passe du portrait : Jus de Citrouille.

**Mardi 2 septembre 1975**

Nos nouveaux emplois du temps sont arrivés ce matin. Le planning commence à être chargé. Qui plus est, nous entamons des séances de double cours en métamorphose et en potions.

Donc, nous partagerons avec les Serpentard nos cours de vol, astronomie et métamorphose. Je m'inquiète pour les cours de vol. L'année dernière, ça a vraiment failli mal tourner.

Et en parlant de ça, c'est avec ce cours que nous commençons l'année. Heureusement pour Windysky, James était tellement heureux de remonter sur un balais qu'il en a oublié de s'en prendre à Severus.

Ensuite, métamorphose. McGonagall a entamé la séance avec son nouveau plan de classe. Je suis assise à côté d'Antonin Dolohov. Severus, lui, est à côté de Nevaeh. Quelle chance ils ont tous les deux. Lorsque nous avons tous fini par nous s'asseoir, McGonagall nous a rappelé que cette année, nous passions les BUSE et qu'il était hors de question de passer notre temps à nous amuser. Elle a continué en rappelant qu'en cas de problème, nous pouvions nous adresser aux préfets censés faire le relais entre les élèves et les professeurs. Elle a ajouté que ceux-ci (donc nous) ont le droit d'enlever des points et d'octroyer des retenues. A ces mots, Remus s'est vivement tourné vers Sirius et a éclaté de rire. Sirius faisait la tête. Enfin, nous avons commencé par un rappel des cours de l'année dernière.

Enchantement. Avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Flitwick nous a fait commencer par un sort complètement inutile permettant de changer à volonté la couleur d'un objet quelconque. Il a dit que c'était pour commencer l'année en douceur.

Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Poufsouffle. Warning n'est un papa gâteau qu'en apparence. James et Sirius sont déjà en retenue pour avoir pointé leur baguette sur Peter. C'est vrai qu'il ne les connaît pas encore. Il a insisté sur le caractère dangereux de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais il est évident qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait de mal à Peter. Si ç'avait été Severus, par contre, il aurait pu s'inquiéter.

Botanique avec les Poufsouffle à nouveau. Le professeur Chourave a félicité personnellement tous les préfets puis nous avons commencé l'étude du champignon sauteur. Pas facile de garder cette chose dans son pot.

Potions, enfin, avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Slughorn nous a fait tout un cours de théorie sur les potions à cycle long.

**Mercredi 3 septembre 1975**

Aujourd'hui, premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai l'impression que le professeur Gobe-Planche affiche un peu plus de cicatrices que l'année dernière. Pour le premier trimestre, nous n'aurons pas cours dans le parc mais dans une salle de classe du premier étage. Nous étudierons (de façon théorique), les dragons. Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Etude des runes, je me suis jetée sur la place à côté de Remus. Pas moyen qu'il se défile. Pour le premier cours, nous avons eu un rappel de ce que nous avons vu les années précédentes. Je dois avouer que ça ne me fait pas de mal.

Enfin, astronomie avec les Serpentard. Severus a pris soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de James et de Sirius. Le professeur Jupiter a entamé le cours avec l'étude des étoiles de la Grande Ourse et de la Petite Ourse.

Ce soir, j'ai envoyé Houdini à mes parents pour leur dire que ma rentrée s'est bien passée et que tout va bien.

**Jeudi 4 septembre 1975**

Aujourd'hui nous avons eu notre premier double cours : métamorphose. Merlin, que c'était long. Quand la fin de l'heure a sonné, McGonagall n'a pas eu le temps de terminer de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée, nous sommes tous partis en masse. On aurait dit une volée de sombrals effrayés par l'arrivée d'un prédateur.

**Vendredi 5 septembre 1975**

Double cours de potions pour clôturer la journée. Contrairement à la métamorphose, je n'ai pas trouvé ça long du tout. Les garçons, par contre, n'en pouvaient plus à la fin de la deuxième heure. A un moment donné, j'ai même cru que Sirius était en train de faire une dépression nerveuse tellement il en avait marre.

**Samedi 6 septembre 1975**

Premier week-end de l'année, le rythme est lancé, nous croulons sous les devoirs.

Remus s'est fait une ennemie de Kiera. C'est vrai que la jupe qu'elle portait ce matin était vraiment très courte. Il lui a retiré dix points pour incitation au viol. Ils se sont violemment disputés dans la salle commune mais Remus n'a pas démordu. Kiera est allée se changer mais je l'ai entendu dire, plus tard, dans la journée, qu'elle se vengerait et qu'il allait sévèrement regretter de s'en être pris à elle.

**Dimanche 7 septembre 1975**

Je m'étais stupidement dit que puisque Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy n'étaient plus à Poudlard, Severus allait accepter de passer un peu de temps avec moi. Ridicule. Il est venu discuter deux minutes devant le portrait qui mène à leur salle commune puis il a dit qu'il avait du travail et il m'a plantée là.

Je me sens triste. Je crois que j'ai laisser filer mon meilleur ami.

**Lundi 8 septembre 1975**

Dimanche 14 septembre, sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

En cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur McCallum veut que nous fassions un devoir en binôme sur la création de Poudlard. Par contre, McCallum n'a pas voulu que James et Sirius travaillent tous les deux. Je le comprends. Il a formé les groupes pour les Maraudeurs : Sirius avec Kiera, Marie avec James, Peter avec moi et Remus avec Nevaeh.

**Mardi 9 septembre 1975**

James s'est installé à côté de moi au petit déjeuner. Il a dit : « Maintenant que tu as grandi, tu dois avoir réfléchi à propos de nous deux. » Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de nous deux et que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister à ce sujet mais il a répondu : « tu verras, Evans. Tu me tomberas dans les bras. » Ce jour-là, les scrouts à pétard porteront des tutus roses.

**Mercredi 10 septembre 1975**

J'ai profité de mon heure de libre de cette après-midi pour décider Peter à travailler sur notre devoir d'histoire de la magie. Il n'était pas d'accord parce que le devoir n'est pas pour maintenant mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il a traîné les pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque mais n'a pas mis une grande volonté et je me suis tapée la majeure partie du travail.

Un conseil à qui ça intéresse : ne jamais faire équipe avec l'un des Maraudeurs !

**Jeudi 11 septembre 1975**

Pendant le cours de botanique, mon champignon sauteur s'est évadé de son pot. Il a sauté jusqu'au plafond et a atterri dans les cheveux d'une élève de Poufsouffle qui a poussé un hurlement.

Les garçons ont éclaté de rire et m'ont applaudi. Ils ont tous eu dix points de moins. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai eu du mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

**Vendredi 12 septembre 1975**

Bon, le devoir d'histoire de la magie est pour lundi alors j'ai traîné Peter après le double cours de potions à la bibliothèque et nous avons fini par clôturer ce fichu devoir. Et non, contrairement à ce que pense Peter, Poudlard n'a pas été créée pour les enfants sans domicile fixe !

**Samedi 13 septembre 1975**

A partir de l'année prochaine, je pourrais aller à Pré-au-Lard tous les week-ends. Pour l'instant, je dois me contenter d'attendre les messages de McGonagall sur le tableau d'affichage.

**Dimanche 14 septembre 1975**

Nevaeh a tenu à aller regarder les sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sans surprise, James restera au poste d'attrapeur. Il paraît que du côté des Serpentard, Regulus y restera aussi. Je me demande si lui aussi hurlera de joie lorsque Sirius quittera Poudlard.

**Lundi 15 septembre 1975**

Notre devoir d'histoire de la magie a été rendu à temps mais la note ne s'adressera pas totalement à Peter. Il n'a presque rien fait !

**Mardi 16 septembre 1975**

Kiera a pris sa vengeance sur Remus. Ce qu'elle a fait était vraiment dégueulasse ! Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune preuve contre elle. Pendant le souper, elle s'est assise à côté de lui. Tout à coup, elle s'est mise à hurler. Tout le monde l'a regardé, étonné. Elle s'est levée d'un coup, a envoyé une claque à Remus en le traitant de pervers. Il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre grand-chose. Personne n'a compris en fait, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall intervienne. Kiera a accusé Remus d'avoir glissé une main sous sa jupe. Il a eu beau se défendre, McGonagall l'a emmené directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

J'ai essayé d'en discuter avec Kiera mais elle n'a rien écouté. Marie et elle en ont rigolé toute la soirée.

J'ai eu peur que Remus ne soit injustement expulsé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est rentré dans la salle commune au soir avec deux heures de retenue et cinquante points en moins. D'après lui, Dumbledore ne l'a pas exclu parce qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de sa culpabilité.

**Mercredi 17 septembre 1975**

Les Maraudeurs se sont trouvés une nouvelle ennemie en la personne de Kiera. En allant en cours d'enchantements, ce matin, Sirius est passé à côté d'elle. Il s'est violemment plaqué contre le mur, les mains en l'air et il s'est mis à crier : « Pitié, Kiera ! Ne m'accuse pas de viol, j'ai pas fait exprès de respirer ton air ! » Tout le monde s'est mis à rire, bien sûr. Sauf Kiera.

**Jeudi 18 septembre 1975**

Première session spéciale d'astronomie prévue pour lundi. Voilà, ça commence.

**Vendredi 19 septembre 1975**

Peter et moi avons obtenu un A à notre devoir d'histoire de la magie. Bon, ce n'est pas si mal. Peter était tout content. Je l'ai entendu dire aux autres qu'à la première occasion, il refera équipe avec moi. Merlin, pitié ! Je ne veux faire équipe avec aucun d'eux !

**Samedi 20 septembre 1975**

Houdini est revenu avec un courrier de mes parents. Ils sont contents pour moi et s'excusent de ne pas m'écrire plus souvent, Vernon, le petit-ami de Pétunia, vient passer le week-end, ils s'apprêtent donc à aller dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de Londres ce soir.

Cette fois, je suis contente de ne pas être avec eux.

**Dimanche 21 septembre 1975**

Comment les garçons pouvaient-ils avoir en leur possession la dernière cuvée de bièraubeurre qui n'est commercialisée que depuis cette après-midi ? Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de louche avec eux.

**Lundi 22 septembre 1975**

Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a parlé de l'exposition universelle des dragons qui a lieu chaque année en Roumanie pendant le mois de novembre. Il paraît que les sorciers peuvent y observer presque toutes les races de dragon en captivité. James a demandé si elle allait nous y emmener cette année. Tout le monde était enthousiaste à cette idée, mais Gobe-Planche a répondu qu'avec des élèves tels que lui et Sirius dans le groupe, il en était hors de question.

**Mardi 23 septembre 1975**

L'été commence à disparaître. Ça me rend triste.

**Mercredi 24 septembre 1975**

Je déteste partager les cours avec les Serdaigle. Nevaeh ne me regarde plus, elle passe tout son temps avec son cher Grogan. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'est un peu amélioré physiquement depuis l'année dernière et qu'il est plutôt gentil mais j'en ai assez d'entendre parler de lui. Nevaeh m'a dit que je pouvais toujours sortir avec Harold Lasardine si je le voulais. Mais en fait, je crois que je préfère encore James.

**Jeudi 25 septembre 1975**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, Sirius a demandé à McGonagall s'il existait des sorts pour transformer, par exemple, Kiera en bouse de dragon. Conclusion : dix points de moins et une heure de retenue pour perturbation inutile et non constructive du cours. Dix autres points de moins pour avoir demandé si c'était valable aussi pour Severus.

**Vendredi 26 septembre 1975**

Ce soir, je suis allée voir Kiera pour lui dire que sa petite guerre avec les Maraudeurs était complètement idiote. Elle m'a répondu : « Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, contrairement à certaines. » Mince alors, je disais ça pour elle et voilà ce que je récolte !

**Samedi 27 septembre 1975**

Première absence de l'année de Remus. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand je ne connaissais pas son secret, finalement. J'ai encore eu du mal de trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

**Dimanche 28 septembre 1975**

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est annoncé : dimanche 12 octobre. Il se jouera entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

**Lundi 29 septembre 1975**

En défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Warning nous a fait faire un premier examen de BUSE blanc. Nous aurons les résultats vendredi. Je m'en ronge les ongles à l'avance.

Remus a essayé de se faire dispenser à cause de son état de santé (le malheureux tient à peine debout) mais Warning lui a dit que le jour des examens, malade ou pas, il devrait être présent.

**Mardi 30 septembre 1975**

James m'a envoyé un message à chaque cours. A chaque fois il était écrit : Evans, sors avec moi. A chaque fois j'ai répondu : va crever Potter !


	55. Octobre 1975

**Mercredi 1****er**** octobre 1975**

Voilà, terminé la tranquillité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pendant les cours de vol. Maintenant que le rythme de l'année commence à être pris, Sirius et James se sont arrangés pour ensorceler le balais d'Antonin Dolohov. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de monter, le balais descendait et inversement. Il a fallu presque toute l'heure à Windysky pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

**Jeudi 2 octobre 1975**

Il paraît que pendant le cours de divination, une élève de Serdaigle aurait eu une « transe ». J'ai presque regretté de ne pas avoir choisi cette option, juste pour le spectacle.

**Vendredi 3 octobre 1975**

Super, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est annoncée pour les 25 et 26 octobre. C'est triste pour Remus, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à cause de son état de santé. Je suppose qu'il voulait mentionner la pleine lune.

**Samedi 4 octobre 1975**

Nevaeh pense que ce sera Serpentard qui gagnera le match de la semaine prochaine. Personnellement, je le crois aussi.

**Dimanche 5 octobre 1975**

J'ai vu Severus en compagnie de Mordred Wilkes et de Junior Avery, deux élèves de sixième année. Autant dire ce qui est, ce sont tous les deux de mauvaises fréquentations. J'ai essayé de discuter une minute avec lui mais il a haussé les épaules et a passé son chemin.

**Lundi 6 octobre 1975**

James et Sirius viennent de découvrir le sort du lévicorpus, ce qui est une grande catastrophe pour toute la population de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, ils ont passé leur temps à suspendre en l'air tous les élèves qu'ils croisent (j'y ai d'ailleurs eu droit, moi aussi) jusqu'à ce que McGonagall intervienne en personne et leur donne une heure de retenue et dix points en moins chacun.

**Mardi 7 octobre 1975**

Je suis en retenue ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis écœurée ! Et le pire, c'est que c'est entièrement la faute de James ! Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il m'a envoyé l'un de ses habituels petits mots d'amour. J'ai répondu, comme d'habitude « va te faire voire, Potter ». Malheureusement, Warning m'a surprise. Il a annoncé qu'il trouvait lamentable qu'une fille de cinquième année, préfète qui plus est, puisse envoyer des messages à l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il a jeté le mot sans le lire puis m'a mis une retenue. James s'est levé pour dire que c'était de sa faute (bon, ok, c'est un bon point pour lui, mais à mon sens, ce n'est pas encore suffisant) et Warning a répondu que, puisque c'était ainsi, nous serons en retenue tous les deux demain soir.

**Mercredi 8 octobre 1975**

J'ai fait ma retenue en compagnie de James. Plus jamais ! Notre devoir consistait en un sujet de rédaction : que signifie devenir adulte ?

Le genre de sujet que l'on ne devrait plus avoir depuis la deuxième année. Je me sens humiliée et c'est entièrement la faute de James.

Lui, par contre, n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça. Il était assis à la table à côté de la mienne et Warning était à son bureau. Il lisait un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant une heure, James n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des clins d'œil et des sourires. Sérieusement, c'est avec une retenue qu'il espère me séduire ?

**Jeudi 9 octobre 1975**

Je ne sais pas comment James a eu vent de cette histoire mais apparemment, il est au courant que j'ai écrit dans mon journal que je ne tomberais dans ses bras que lorsque les scrouts à pétard porteront des tutus roses. Je suis agacée, énervée, dégoûtée, mais j'ai bien ri en voyant ces affreuses créatures après le sort qu'il leur a lancé. Ils portaient vraiment des tutus roses !

Ensuite, je n'ai plus ri. James s'est approché de moi en écartant les bras et il a dit : « ben voilà, tu peux me tomber dans les bras maintenant. » J'ai fait demi-tour sans même le regarder.

**Vendredi 10 octobre 1975**

Kiera et Marie ne sont plus amies. Ce matin, Marie a demandé à Sirius de sortir avec elle. Kiera l'a pris pour une offense personnelle. Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, elle voulait sortir avec lui l'année dernière. Maintenant, elle attrape presque des plaques d'urticaire à chaque fois qu'elle entend le prénom de l'un des Maraudeurs.

**Samedi 11 octobre 1975**

L'automne arrive. J'ai envoyé Houdini prendre des nouvelles de ma famille. Non pas que j'en ai réellement besoin, si quelque chose s'était mal passé, j'en aurais été avertie immédiatement (enfin je l'espère) mais c'était surtout pour qu'il puisse faire un peu d'exercice.

**Dimanche 12 octobre 1975**

Premier match de Quidditch de l'année : sous la pluie battante. Poufsouffle contre Serpentard : 140 – 180 en faveur de Serpentard. Parfois, je me demande si Nevaeh ne se sert pas de ses cours de divination pour deviner qui va gagner le match.

Le prochain match est annoncé pour le 9 novembre. Il se jouera entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

**Lundi 13 octobre 1975**

Il y avait un vent terrible en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le professeur Jupiter avait l'ai de vouloir continuer le cours quand même jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque James et Sirius assis un peu trop près de Severus. Elle a dû craindre un accident car elle a tout à coup déclaré (au grand soulagement de tout le monde) qu'il valait mieux continuer dans une salle de classe vide.

**Mardi 14 octobre 1975**

Au repas dans la grande salle, nous avons tous entendus Hagrid mentionner au professeur Dumbledore qu'il cherchait toujours celui qui avait « déguisé » ses chers scrouts à pétard en tutus roses. Les garçons ont eu du mal de cacher leur fou-rire. Même Dumbledore avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je crois qu'il sait parfaitement qui sont les coupables mais, quelque part, il doit avoir un faible pour les Maraudeurs.

**Mercredi 15 octobre 1975**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu moins de difficultés en étude des runes cette année. Est-ce parce que je finis enfin par comprendre ce que raconte le professeur Cash ou bien est-ce parce que je me plante totalement ? Pendant le cours, j'ai demandé à Remus de jeter un œil à ma traduction et il m'a dit que ça avait l'air correct. Bon, donc, je dois comprendre… enfin j'espère.

**Jeudi 16 octobre 1975**

Ce soir, Peter est venu me demander un coup de main pour son devoir d'étude des moldus. J'ai honte de moi, mais je l'ai fait au chantage. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à la seule condition qu'il me dise si l'un de ses copains avait oui ou non lu mon journal intime. Et j'ai ajouté que ce n'était pas la peine de me mentir, que je le saurais forcément (ok, c'était un mensonge, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Non ?) Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas l'un de ses copains qui avait lu le journal mais Nevaeh et qu'elle avait tout raconté à James. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

J'ai planté Peter là et j'ai couru vers Nevaeh. Nous nous sommes disputées pendant un long moment puis Nevaeh m'a dit : « c'était pour toi, Lily. Tu craques sur James. J'ai juste voulu accélérer les choses. » J'ai eu beau lui dire que je ne craque absolument pas sur James, elle ne m'a pas cru. Du coup, nous ne sommes plus amies du tout.

Sans Severus, je me sens toute seule.

**Vendredi 17 octobre 1975**

J'entame la journée avec des pieds de plomb. Sans ami, Poudlard ne vaut plus le coup.

Arrivé au repas, ce midi, les garçons sont venus s'installer avec moi. Je leur ai demandé de dégager, de me laisser tranquille mais Sirius a dit : « tu es toute seule, Lily et ça, c'est pas juste. On veut juste te tenir compagnie et te faire sourire un peu. » Eh bien il faut dire que leur mission est une réussite complète. Ils ont commencé par tout un tas de grimaces et de blagues et ils ont fini en chahut. J'avais du mal de rire au début mais, à la fin du repas, j'avais perdu ma mauvaise humeur.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore apprécie tant les Maraudeurs. Leur humour est une arme véritable. Tous les quatre ensemble, ils donnent l'impression de pouvoir abattre des murs.

**Samedi 18 octobre 1975**

James s'est blessé à l'entraînement de Quidditch. J'ai vu Peter et Sirius le soutenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Remus ouvrait le passage, ouvrant toutes les portes devant eux. J'avoue m'être sentie inquiète mais quelques heures plus tard, James paradait dans les couloirs avec un simple pansement sur le front.

**Dimanche 19 octobre 1975**

Voilà mon premier véritable travail de préfète. Une élève de première année est venue me voir en disant que des garçons n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter. Lily à la rescousse ! J'ai hésité à aller chercher Remus mais je me suis dit qu'au final, il allait certainement se moquer de moi en disant que je n'étais même pas fichue de régler un problème entre première année. J'ai donc enlevé dix points à chacun des garçons et je leur ai dit que si jamais la petite venait à nouveau se plaindre d'eux, ils auraient droit à la retenue.

**Lundi 20 octobre 1975**

Il y avait un moment que je ne l'avais pas dit : je hais Sirius Black ! Il a dû entendre parler de l'histoire des première année. Ce matin, il est venu me voir, l'air tout triste et il a pointé James du doigt en disant qu'il y avait un garçon qui ne faisait rien que l'embêter. Ses copains, bien entendu, n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

J'ai quand même hésité à lui enlever dix points.

**Mardi 21 octobre 1975**

Pendant le cours de vol, Nevaeh a profité de l'inattention de Windysky qui entraînait James personnellement pour venir me demander pardon. Elle a dit qu'elle avait simplement mal interprété les faits et qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention à mon égard, mais qu'il fallait avouer que les scrouts à pétard en tutus roses, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Je lui ai tout pardonné parce que c'est mon amie et que je sais que ce qu'elle me dit est vrai.

**Mercredi 22 octobre 1975**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Severus est venu passer un peu de temps avec moi. J'étais en colère contre lui au début de la journée parce que j'avais un peu l'impression qu'il me faisait la charité de sa présence mais au final j'ai compris qu'il était piégé par les autres Serpentard. Il s'est embourbé dans une situation de laquelle il a bien du mal de se dépêtrer. A vouloir se faire des amis, il s'est retrouvé embarqué dans un groupe d'élèves racistes. Pourtant, c'est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Ses nouveaux amis l'ignorent ?

**Jeudi 23 octobre 1975**

Nouveau devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre pour lundi : écrivez trente centimètres de parchemins sur le fondateur de votre maison. Cette fois, McCallum m'a mise en binôme avec Sirius Black. Ouf, encore un peu et je me serais collée James.

**Vendredi 24 octobre 1975**

A la fin du cours de potions, le professeur Slughorn a demandé à me parler. Il m'a remis officiellement une invitation pour sa petite soirée d'Halloween la semaine prochaine. Il me demande, bien évidemment de venir accompagnée.

**Samedi 25 octobre 1975**

J'ai passé la journée à me demander qui j'allais inviter pour la soirée de Slughorn. J'ai d'abord pensé à Remus puis je me suis rappelée que Slughorn était le directeur des Serpentard et qu'il n'accepterait probablement pas un loup-garou à sa table. Il aurait bien tort d'ailleurs. Remus vaut bien plus que la plupart des Serpentard de « sang-pur » qui viennent à ses soirées.

J'aurais pu demander à James, il aurait accepté, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je lui demande de sortir avec moi.

J'aurais pu demander aussi à Harold Lasardine mais ce serait comme pour James. J'aurais bien trop peur qu'il me croit amoureuse de lui.

La solution est arrivée alors que Nevaeh et moi étions chez Honeydukes pour refaire notre stock de sucreries. Je suis tombée nez à nez avec Peter, les bras chargés de boîtes de bonbons et de chocolats. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à la soirée sans même réfléchir au pour et au contre. Il a violemment rougi (j'ai même cru qu'il allait éclater) puis il a bredouillé une espèce de oui tout en regardant James. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir avalé un frelon. Mais au final, il a souri, il a regardé Peter avec énormément de respect dans les yeux et il a dit : « profites-en. Veinard. »

**Dimanche 26 octobre 1975**

Je suis contente que Peter ai accepté de venir avec moi à la soirée de la semaine prochaine. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu maladroit et très timide, mais c'est un garçon que l'on gagne à connaître. Il est gentil et agréable. Il peut même être drôle quand il le veut.

**Lundi 27 octobre 1975**

Remus a loupé la journée de cours. Quand Marie a dit à McCallum qu'il avait quand même fait une partie du devoir avec elle, il a acquiescé en souriant mais n'a rien dit. Il est quand même bizarre ce McCallum.

**Mardi 28 octobre 1975**

Remus est de retour. Je l'ai vu arriver en traînant les pieds ce matin. Les autres lui ont sauté dessus et j'ai entendu James dire : « ça y est ! C'est pour la prochaine fois, on a réussi Lunard ! On a réussi ! ». Le regard de Remus s'est éclairé. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu réussir d'aussi important.

**Mercredi 29 octobre 1975**

Kiera assistera aussi à la soirée de Slughorn, en tant que cavalière d'Antonin Dolohov. C'est vrai qu'ils sont sortis ensemble l'année dernière.

**Jeudi 30 octobre 1975**

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou (je leur ai appris à utiliser ceux de la poste magique) avec un paquet pour Halloween. Il y avait tout un tas de friandises moldues sur lesquelles Nevaeh, Grogan et moi nous sommes jetés.

**Vendredi 31 octobre 1975**

Peter m'attendait dans la salle commune dans des vêtements très chouettes. Nous sommes allés ensemble au cachot du professeur Slughorn. J'aurais voulu prendre son bras mais il s'est reculé comme si je l'avais brûlé. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est particulièrement timide. Le pauvre était tout rouge quand on est arrivé.

C'est Slughorn lui-même qui nous a ouvert la porte. Il m'a souri en me voyant puis a regardé bizarrement Peter avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me suis alors rappelée que Peter est un sang-mêlé et qu'il est un élève très moyen, tout ce que Slughorn déteste. Tant pis, c'était lui ou un loup-garou.

Comme la dernière fois, nous avons passé la soirée à écouter parler de tel ou tel autre membre influent des familles de ceux qui étaient présents. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas eu droit à beaucoup de questions de la part de Slughorn. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de sorciers dans ma famille. Je crois également être la seule née-moldu invitée au club de Slug.

A aucun moment, Slughorn ne s'est intéressé à Peter et je crois que ce dernier a préféré que ça se passe ainsi.

En fin de soirée, Slughorn nous a offert à chacun une boîte de pâtes de fruits et nous sommes retournés dans nos dortoirs pour nous coucher. En chemin, j'ai donné ma boîte de friandises à Peter. Je l'ai remercié de m'avoir tenu compagnie pour la soirée et je l'ai même embrassé sur la joue (il est devenu si rouge qu'il aurait pu servir de bannière à Gryffondor à lui tout seul). Après quoi, je suis allée me coucher.


	56. Novembre 1975

_Désolé pour l'absence de chapitres depuis vendredi, c'était parfaitement indépendant de ma volonté._

**Samedi 1****er**** novembre 1975**

Je ne suis pas en retard dans mes devoirs, mais je croule quand même sous le travail. Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète pour la sixième et la septième année. Est-ce que les professeurs prévoient de nous laisser un peu de temps libre entre deux cours ?

**Dimanche 2 novembre 1975**

J'ai croisé un gros chien noir dans les couloirs ce matin. Il était très tôt, peut-être sept heures et demi et je m'étais dépêchée de me laver et de m'habiller pour aller à la bibliothèque terminer le devoir de potions pour lundi et j'ai vu ce chien qui tenait dans la gueule un sac rempli de pâtisseries. Il a remué de la queue en me voyant. Bon, il avait l'air gentil mais… c'est la première fois que je le vois à Poudlard. En fait, c'est la première fois que je vois un chien à Poudlard. Il y a pas mal d'oiseaux, surtout des hiboux, plusieurs rats, grenouilles et même une araignée (eurk) et quelques chats aussi. Mais aucun chien. J'ai essayé de le suivre (ce qui a eu l'air de bien l'amuser) mais il m'a semé au détour d'un couloir. Je me demande qui l'a amené ici. En tout cas, il avait l'air bien dressé parce que je suppose que les pâtisseries sont pour son maître.

A part ça, pour le match de la semaine prochaine, Nevaeh donne Gryffondor gagnant. Si elle a raison, c'est qu'elle se sert bel et bien de ses cours de divination.

**Lundi 3 novembre 1975**

Sirius et moi avons obtenu un O à notre devoir en binôme d'histoire de la magie. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques avantages à travailler avec lui.

Sinon, j'ai parlé du chien à Nevaeh. Elle non plus ne sait pas à qui il peut appartenir mais une chose est sûre, nous allons mener notre enquête !

**Mardi 4 novembre 1975**

Le cours de vol de ce matin a été annulé à cause du mauvais temps. Dehors, il pleut à seaux. James a été le seul à râler. Nevaeh et moi en avons profité pour demander à quelques élèves s'ils savaient à qui appartient le chien noir. Personne n'a su nous répondre. En fait, il semblerait que je sois la seule à l'avoir vu.

**Mercredi 5 novembre 1975**

Quelqu'un a raconté au professeur Raban (divination) que j'avais vu un chien noir. Ce soir, après mon cours d'étude des runes, il m'a fait convoquer et il m'a expliqué ce qu'était un sinistros. Il m'a dit que c'était un très mauvais présage car il annonçait toujours une mort violente. J'ai eu beau lui dire que le chien que j'avais vu n'avait rien d'un sinistros, qu'il avait l'air plutôt gentil et qu'il a même remué la queue en me voyant (ce qui signifie en général en langage chien qu'il est content) mais il m'a tout de même bien recommandé de me méfier et de ne plus en parler autour de moi.

**Jeudi 6 novembre 1975**

Nevaeh pense que je devrais écouter les conseils du professeur Raban au sujet du chien. Etant donné que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis dimanche matin, je commence moi-même à douter de son existence. Après tout, je n'étais peut-être pas bien réveillée.

**Vendredi 7 novembre 1975**

Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé au souper que le match de Quidditch de demain serait maintenu malgré le mauvais temps. Apparemment, ils ont l'intention de lancer certains sorts sur le terrain pour permettre aux élèves de jouer en toute sécurité.

**Samedi 8 novembre 1975**

Sirius a préparé une bannière pour soutenir James pour le match de demain. Il y a écrit : Cornedrue pour président. Tout de même, les surnoms qu'ils se sont donnés sont très bizarres. En fait, je ne comprends que celui de Remus, Lunard, mais c'est uniquement parce que je sais maintenant qui il est réellement.

**Dimanche 9 novembre 1975**

Il ne pleut plus tant que ça, mais le match de Quidditch s'est tout de même fait sous la pluie battante.

Gryffondor – Serpentard : 270 – 90 en faveur de Gryffondor. Maintenant j'en suis sûre, Nevaeh triche. A la fin du match, James est descendu de son balais en hurlant de joie. Il s'est tourné vers Regulus et il s'est mis à danser une espèce de danse irlandaise très ratée. Rudolfo Clarkmol, le capitaine de l'équipe, l'a fait arrêter d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Le prochain match aura donc lieu le 18 janvier et se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

**Lundi 10 novembre 1975**

J'ai demandé à Nevaeh si elle se servait de ses cours de divination pour savoir à l'avance qui va gagner les matchs de Quidditch. Elle m'a dit que non mais qu'elle avait simplement un très bon sens de l'observation. J'ai du mal de la croire mais c'est mon amie. Je ne suis pas censée penser que mes amis me mentent, n'est-ce pas ?

**Mardi 11 novembre 1975**

Hurg. Regulus Black a une petite amie. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je sais qu'elle est également en quatrième année chez les Serpentard. Inutile de dire que Sirius les trouve ridicules tous les deux.

**Mercredi 12 novembre 1975**

La bande des Serpentard s'est attaqué à Marie. Ça a eu lieu dans la tour de l'horloge, ce midi, juste avant le repas (pas la peine de me le demander, je n'y ai pas assisté. Tout ce que je sais, les Maraudeurs me l'ont raconté donc, tout n'est peut-être pas vrai). Apparemment, Narcissa Black (septième année) et Severus auraient jeté un sort à Marie. Celle-ci se serait mise à danser sur place puis à embrasser tous les garçons qu'elle rencontrait. C'est McGonagall qui a mis fin à tout ça. Narcissa et Severus risquent fortement d'être exclus. Quant à Marie, elle est à l'infirmerie à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**Jeudi 13 novembre 1975**

J'ai envoyé ma main dans la figure de Severus. Lui et Narcissa n'ont finalement pas été exclus. D'après Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'intention d'utiliser la magie noire, ils voulaient juste faire une blague. Je crois que Dumbledore voit en certains un esprit noble qui n'existe pas. J'ai donc dit à Severus qu'il était totalement inconscient et qu'il était hors de question qu'il m'adresse à nouveau la parole tant qu'il ne serait pas allé présenter ses excuses à Marie. Bien entendu, il a fallu que Narcissa se mêle de la conversation. Elle m'a regardé avec un air écœuré et m'a dit : « de toute façon, même un scrout à pétard est plus intéressant que toi, sang-de-bourbe ». J'ai tellement été choquée de l'insulte que je suis partie en pleurant.

Je me suis réfugiée dans la salle commune où j'ai pu être seule jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent. J'ai essayé de me faire discrète mais il est évident qu'ils m'ont vu. Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je pleurais et je leur ai tout raconté. James avait l'air furieux.

« Eux, ils vont le regretter. »

**Vendredi 14 novembre 1975**

Les Maraudeurs ont pris leur vengeance sur Narcissa Black. Je pense qu'ils se sont d'abord attaqués à elle parce que c'est la cousine de Sirius et qu'il avait envie de s'en prendre à elle depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ils l'ont donc attaquée par surprise en début d'après-midi, juste après le repas, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours de potions. Il lui ont lancé un sort d'amplificatum en plein visage, ce qui a grossi démesurément ses lèvres. En lançant le sort, Sirius a crié : « ça, c'est pour Marie ». Puis les trois autres, ensuite, ont ajouté leur touche personnelle. Peter a coloré les cheveux de Narcissa en vert kaki sale, Remus lui a jeté un sort de voix aigrelette et James un maléfice de furoncles. Ce dernier a ajouté : « et ça, c'est pour Lily. »

Il va sans dire qu'ils seront tous les quatre en retenue ce soir avec le professeur McGonagall.

**Samedi 15 novembre 1975**

Marie voue maintenant un vrai culte aux Maraudeurs. Moi aussi je suis flattée et contente qu'ils aient pris ma défense mais je trouve qu'elle en fait un peu de trop.

**Dimanche 16 novembre 1975**

Sirius a reçu une beuglante au courrier ce matin. Pour une fois, il n'a pas eu l'air triste du message qui lui était adressé. Je crois que c'est son père qui la lui a envoyée parce que la voix n'était certainement pas celle d'une femme. Il lui disait qu'il avait profondément honte de son fils, que lui est ses copains dégénérés étaient la lie de la société, qu'un véritable Black n'avait pas à traîner avec des traîtres à leur sang et des sang-mêlés et qu'il ferait un peu mieux de regarder la nature de ses amis avant de s'en prendre à sa cousine.

Les Maraudeurs en pleuraient de rire. A leur place, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais aussi bien pris.

**Lundi 17 novembre 1975**

La revanche contre Severus est tombée elle-aussi. Les garçons l'ont enfermé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, ceux qui sont hantés par Mimi Geignarde et ont lancé un sort sur la porte pour qu'elle reste hermétiquement fermée. Rusard n'a réussi à l'ouvrir que tard dans la nuit et ce avec l'aide du professeur Chourave. Ils ont retrouvé Severus échevelé, de mauvaise humeur et trempé de la tête aux pieds parce que Mimi Geignard a inondé ses toilettes.

**Mardi 18 novembre 1975**

Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai entendu Sirius dire tout bas aux autres qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui pour Noël, que de toute façon, ses parents n'allaient probablement pas venir jusqu'ici pour le chercher. James lui a proposé de passer les vacances chez lui et il a accepté.

**Mercredi 19 novembre 1975**

Pendant le cours d'enchantement que nous partageons avec les Serdaigle, Harold Lasardine a profité des exercices pour venir me demander de sortir avec lui (il était rouge comme une tomate, le pauvre). Je me suis sentie mal de lui dire ça mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai expliqué que l'aimais bien mais pas au point de sortir avec lui. Il a rougi davantage et il m'a dit « c'est sûr qu'à côté de Potter, je ne fais pas le poids. » Je l'ai quand même rassuré en lui disant que je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de sortir avec James.

**Jeudi 20 novembre 1975**

Double cours de métamorphose interminable. Le professeur McGonagall nous a encore parlé des BUSE. Elle n'a donc que ce mot à la bouche ? Elle a également dit que l'année prochaine, nous aurons la possibilité d'arrêter certaines matières afin de suivre de façon plus poussée celles qui entreront dans notre futur parcours professionnel. Ce qui signifie qu'il faut dès maintenant penser à notre avenir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand j'ai entendu Remus dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait dès à présent arrêter histoire de la magie et potions parce qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin dans l'hôpital psychiatrique où il allait être interné. Sirius lui a répondu que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il ouvre un salon de toilettage spécialement pour lui, il ferait mieux de peser ses mots.

**Vendredi 21 novembre 1975**

J'ai entendu le chien aboyer ! J'étais dans la salle commune ce soir et je m'apprêtais à monter me coucher quand je l'ai entendu. Nevaeh me dit qu'elle n'a rien remarqué de spécial. Maintenant j'en suis sûre, le chien existe et il appartient à un élève de Gryffondor.

**Samedi 22 novembre 1975**

La pleine lune est pour demain. Remus fait peine à voir. Il est agité, nerveux et a l'air fiévreux. J'ai même eu l'impression à un moment donné qu'il tremblait. Les trois autres ont passé la journée à s'occuper de lui. Ils l'ont forcé à manger aux repas et l'ont tenu occupé toute la journée. On peut quand même dire ce qu'on veut des Maraudeurs, entre eux, ils se serrent les coudes.

**Dimanche 23 novembre 1975**

Ce soir, après le souper, un gros rat gris a traversé le dortoir à toute allure et s'est enfui vers le parc. A chaque foulée, il poussait un glapissement comme s'il était en retard. Quel drôle d'animal celui-là.

**Lundi 24 novembre 1975**

Remus est absent. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses amis ont l'air d'avoir passé la nuit debout. Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, Sirius est tombé endormi sur son parchemin. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur McCallum était tellement absorbé par son explication de la création de la maison Gryffondor qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué.

**Mardi 25 novembre 1975**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Peter qui est tombé de son balais pendant le cours de vol. Le professeur Windysky a cru qu'il s'était évanoui mais en fait, il s'était juste endormi, ce qui a fait hurler de rire les Serpentard. Je m'attendais à ce que James et Sirius répliquent avec quelque chose d'acide ou même de stupide mais ils avaient l'air tous les deux tellement fatigués… Etrange. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ces trois-là ?

**Mercredi 26 novembre 1975**

Remus est de retour. Il n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme que les trois autres. On dirait quatre inferi qui viennent suivre des cours de sorcellerie. En tout cas, c'est calme lorsqu'ils dorment à moitié.

**Jeudi 27 novembre 1975**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a rappelé que les examens de fin de trimestre auraient lieu dans moins d'un mois. Ce qui signifie qu'on devrait déjà avoir commencé nos révisions.

Malheur !

**Vendredi 28 novembre 1975**

Cette année, Nevaeh et Grogan passeront Noël ensemble chez les parents de Grogan. Quelque part, je les envie un peu.

**Samedi 29 novembre 1975**

Aucune nouvelle des Maraudeurs aujourd'hui, je crois qu'ils rattrapent leur sommeil en retard.

**Dimanche 30 novembre 1975**

Je ne suis plus la seule à avoir vu le chien ! J'ai entendu un garçon de troisième année dire à ses amis que la semaine dernière, il avait deux chiens et un cerf jouer dans le parc. Deux chiens ? Un cerf ? Mmm je ne sais pas si on peut le croire finalement.


	57. Décembre 1975

**Lundi 1****er**** décembre 1975**

Il a commencé à neiger cette nuit. Le parc est déjà tout blanc. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aller me promener dans les rues enneigées de Pré-Au-Lard mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas de sortie prévue avant Noël. Vivement l'année prochaine que je puisse y aller tous les week-ends.

**Mardi 2 décembre 1975**

Comme il n'y a pas encore trop de neige, le professeur Windysky a décidé (pour le plus grand bonheur de James, son élève chouchou) de nous entraîner au vol sous la neige. J'ai failli me prendre deux arbres et un mur.

**Mercredi 3 décembre 1975**

Les dates de vacances sont annoncées : du 20 décembre au 4 janvier. Le professeur Flitwick nous a également parlé des dates d'examen : du 15 au 19 décembre. J'entame mes révisions.

**Jeudi 4 décembre 1975**

Nevaeh ne veut plus mettre un pied dehors avant les vacances. En cours de divination, elle a prédit qu'elle tomberait tout au fond du lac alors que celui-ci serait gelé. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne mettait pas un pied sur la glace, elle ne risquait rien mais elle préfère rester prudente.

**Vendredi 5 décembre 1975**

Sirius s'est bien amusé de constater que Regulus et sa petite-amie ont rompu. Par contre, il était déçu de voir qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond, ils ont beau se détester, ils restent deux frères très proches physiquement et mentalement.

**Samedi 6 décembre 1975**

Il y a dix centimètres de neige dans le parc. Comme Nevaeh refuse toujours de mettre un orteil dehors, je suis allée faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les Maraudeurs (comme chaque année en fait). Bon, c'est vrai qu'on avait commencé par faire des bonhommes de neige et que c'est moi qui ai entamé les hostilité mais c'était uniquement parce que James et Sirius avaient fait un Severus de neige. Ceci dit, on s'est bien amusé.

**Dimanche 7 décembre 1975**

J'ai enlevé vingt points à deux élèves de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui terminaient leur bataille de boules de neige dans le hall d'entrée. Quand Rusard les a vu, ses cheveux se sont presque dressés sur sa tête. Les deux malheureux ont donc passé l'après-midi à nettoyer leurs dégâts.

**Lundi 8 décembre 1975**

Les cours d'astronomie ne se feront plus au sommet de la tour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul flocon de neige dans le parc. Etant donné que l'on partage ce cours avec les Serpentard, je trouve que c'est une très sage décision de la part de Jupiter.

**Mardi 9 décembre 1975**

Je me demande si le garçon de troisième année qui avait vu le chien il y a quelques jours ne disait finalement pas la vérité. En nous rendant au cours de botanique, Nevaeh et moi avons vu des traces qui ressemblent fortement à celles d'un cerf. Bien entendu, on peut se tromper, nous ne sommes après tout pas expertes en traces d'animaux. Est-ce qu'il y a des cerfs dans la forêt interdite ? Quelque part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas mais il y a tellement de prédateurs et de créatures monstrueuses dans cette forêt que j'ai du mal de croire qu'un animal aussi doux et inoffensif qu'un cerf puisse y trouver refuge.

**Mercredi 10 décembre 1975**

En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, j'ai demandé au professeur Gobe-Planche s'il y avait des cerfs dans la forêt interdite. Ma question a eu l'air de perturber James qui s'est tu tout à coup. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours soupçonné le cerf d'être son animal préféré mais moi j'aime les chats et je n'ai pas l'air traumatisée à chaque fois que quelqu'un en parle. Enfin, James est un cas particulier, je crois qu'en fait, il n'a pas toute sa tête. A part ça, le professeur Gobe-Planche a dit qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien et que je devrais peut-être poser la question à Hagrid.

**Jeudi 11 décembre 1975**

J'ai trouvé Hagrid en compagnie de quelques élèves très occupés à décorer la grande salle pour Noël. Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait des cerfs dans la forêt interdite. Il a réfléchi un moment puis il m'a dit qu'à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas de harde dans le secteur mais que, en effet, il avait vu un mâle se promener dans le parc le mois dernier. Il a ajouté que ce serait une bonne chose s'il pouvait amener un troupeau avec lui.

**Vendredi 12 décembre 1975**

Dernier week-end avant les examens. Je révise à la vitesse grand V.

**Samedi 13 décembre 1975**

Sirius est malade. Il a l'air fiévreux et il n'a pas quitté la grande salle de la journée. Enfin, on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr de rien avec Sirius Black. Si ça se trouve, il fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas à avoir à passer les examens de fin de trimestre. Quelque part, ce serait tout à fait son genre.

**Dimanche 14 décembre 1975**

Marie n'en peut plus de tourner autour de Sirius qui a toujours l'air aussi malade (il ne fait peut-être pas semblant finalement). Elle en devient tellement agaçante à lui demander toutes les deux minutes s'il a besoin de quelque chose ou si elle peut faire quelque chose pour lui que les trois autres ont fini par lui crier de le laisser tranquille. En fait, ils n'ont pas tort. Si j'avais été Sirius, j'aurais fini moi aussi par ne plus tenir de la voir ainsi me tourner autour.

**Lundi 15 décembre 1975**

Voilà, les examens commencent. Sirius est toujours malade mais il a tout de même fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'aux salles de cours. Bon, il est vraiment malade, mais il en fait quand même de trop, surtout depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte que toutes les filles le regardent avec adoration comme s'il était un héros.

On commence donc aujourd'hui avec vol et soins aux créatures magiques.

**Mardi 16 décembre 1975**

Métamorphose et enchantements.

**Mercredi 17 décembre 1975**

Etude des runes, étude des moldus pour les élèves concernés et astronomie.

**Jeudi 18 décembre 1975**

Arithmancie, botanique et histoire de la magie.

**Vendredi 19 décembre 1975**

Divination, défense contre les forces du mal et potions. Ça y est, c'est les vacances ! Et d'ailleurs, Sirius Black n'est plus malade. Il a en plus une nouvelle petite-amie, une Serdaigle de sixième année.

**Samedi 20 décembre 1975**

A bientôt cher journal, on se retrouve après les vacances. Vive Noël !


	58. Chapitre 14 : Entrevue avec un ancien au

**CHAPITRE 14 : ENTREVUE AVEC UN ANCIEN AUROR**

Teddy remonta le couloir aussi rapidement que possible. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de troisième année allait bientôt se terminer et il voulait voir le professeur Rockwell avant qu'il n'entame la leçon suivante.

Juste avant de s'endormir, la veille, dans la salle commune, il avait pas mal réfléchi au dilemme face auquel il se trouvait et à force de tourner et retourner le problème dans son esprit, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant d'envisager de prendre une quelconque décision.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte de la salle de classe. Au brouhaha qui provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce, Teddy comprit que le cours venait tout juste de se terminer. Il s'écarta du passage qu'allait bientôt emprunter le troupeau d'élèves de troisième année et patienta au milieu de ceux de sixième année qui le regardaient avec curiosité ou avec suspicion.

Teddy n'en avait rien à faire. Ils pouvaient bien se mettre à l'insulter ou à lui jeter des ordures, ça n'entamerait en rien sa détermination… et puis, ça ne pourrait pas être aussi douloureux que la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Victoire.

A ce simple souvenir, il crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Il dut faire un terrible effort pour réprimer son amertume. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle haïssait son père ? Comment avait-elle pu lui dire des choses pareilles ?

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Par précaution, il fit un autre pas en arrière tandis qu'une masse d'élève à la cravate jaune ou rouge jaillissait en criant ou en chahutant.

Teddy se fraya un passage à contre-courant puis se retrouva tout à coup dans la salle surchauffée. De la buée recouvrait les fenêtres. Une odeur d'encre et de parchemin se mêlait à une autre, un peu plus âcre et beaucoup plus désagréable, de sueur. L'odeur des études.

Rockwell se trouvait derrière son bureau, enfournant dans une mallette en cuir une liasse de parchemins. Les derniers devoirs de ses élèves.

En entendant les pas de Teddy, il leva les yeux puis haussa les sourcils.

« Monsieur Lupin, je n'ai pourtant pas cours avec votre classe aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai besoin de vous parler, professeur. »

Rockwell abandonna ses copies pour poser ses mains à plat sur son bureau. Il avisa les premiers élèves de sixième année qui commençaient à envahir les tables du fond.

« Dehors, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Et fermez la porte derrière vous, le cours commencera en retard aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves se consultèrent du regard en marmonnant tout bas mais obéirent. Rockwell faisait partie de ces professeurs qui n'avaient pas besoin d'élever le ton pour se faire obéir. Sa voix était grave et suffisamment menaçante pour lui éviter d'avoir à crier. Victoire pensait que c'était principalement son statut d'ancien auror qui effrayait les élèves. Teddy, lui, n'avait pas de réelle opinion. Le seul autre auror à avoir un jour enseigné à Poudlard était Maugrey Fol Œil. D'après ce que lui avait dit son oncle George, il avait une réelle présence qui inspirait un certain respect. L'ennui était que, techniquement, Fol Œil n'avait jamais mis un pied dans une salle de classe de Poudlard en tant que professeur. Le sort avait voulu qu'un Mangemort ait pris son apparence pour approcher au plus près Harry Potter et le conduire tout droit dans les bras de Lord Voldemort.

Du coup, Teddy se demandait si Fol Œil pouvait réellement être cité en comparaison de Rockwell.

« J'attendais votre rapport avant-hier, monsieur Lupin.

_ Je… il s'est passé… »

Teddy se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été parfaitement décidé quant aux paroles qu'il allait servir à son professeur de défense de contre les forces du mal. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, il se demandait s'il allait réussir à trouver les mots justes.

Rockwell l'encouragea d'un autre haussement de sourcils qui mit le garçon encore plus mal à l'aise.

« J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Flostrane.

_ Et ?

_ Et… elle m'a dit que… elle m'a annoncé…

_ Et elle vous a dit que la mission que je vous ai confié n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous apprendre à vivre par vous-même ? »

Teddy acquiesça, ne sachant trop s'il devait être soulagé ou, au contraire, inquiet, de constater que l'ancien auror savait déjà de quoi il voulait lui parler.

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le fasse, dit Rockwell en réponse à la question que l'adolescent n'avait pas posée. Le professeur Londubat et moi-même nous sommes longuement entretenus à ce sujet.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser, professeur ? »

Les lèvres de Rockwell s'étirèrent sur un large sourire bienveillant. Au cours des quatre années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, Teddy ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression.

« Bien entendu, pour quelqu'un de votre âge, la perfidie des Mangemort peut sembler bien agréable à entendre.

_ Vous voulez dire que…

_ Ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, monsieur Lupin. Ça fait quatre ans que j'essaye de vous apprendre à ne pas le faire. »

Teddy baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit d'autre ?

_ Que je devais terminer la lecture du journal de Lily Evans pour apprendre qui était mon père et me faire ensuite mon idée par moi-même de qui je suis.

_ Au moins, elle est censée.

_ Vous croyez que c'est elle le fameux Mangemort que vous recherchez ? »

Rockwell plissa les paupières tout en observant le visage du garçon, tout en sondant son regard. L'enfant faisait partie des élèves les plus intelligents de sa promotion. Le seul problème était qu'il se reposait un peu trop sur Victoire Weasley et n'exploitait pas ses propres capacités. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé de ne pas la mêler à son enquête, demande qu'il n'avait, évidemment, pas pris en compte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, monsieur Lupin ? Quelle est votre conviction vis-à-vis de cette histoire ?

_ Victoire pense que…

_ Je ne vous demande pas ce que pense miss Weasley. Je vous demande ce que vous en pensez, vous ! »

Teddy déglutit. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant soutenir le regard de son professeur.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Mais encore ?

_ J'ai envie de croire qu'elle a raison. J'ai envie de croire que je suis quelqu'un qui peut… enfin que l'on peut trouver intéressant.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais j'ai envie que vous me fassiez confiance aussi et qu'elle soit vraiment un Mangemort. J'ai envie de pouvoir vous prouver que je suis quelqu'un de capable avec de vraies qualités.

_ Bien. Ne voyez-vous pas des similitudes dans ces deux versions ? »

Teddy fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

« Je ne comprends pas, professeur.

_ Terminez votre lecture du carnet, monsieur Lupin. Et ensuite, nous reparlerons de cette histoire. »

Rockwell empoigna sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un flot d'élèves attendant avec curiosité la suite des évènements.

« Les créatures nocturnes, s'écria-t-il tandis que les adolescents commençaient à se partager les places. Leurs classifications selon la méthode du ministère et leurs habitats naturels. Miss Coll, j'attends votre devoir à ce sujet depuis trois jours… »

Teddy quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière. Une similitude ? Entre les deux versions ? Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas de quoi Rockwell voulait parler.

Il fit glisser son sac de cours à ses pieds et en tira le carnet de Lily Evans. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses deux professeurs lui conseillaient de terminer la lecture du carnet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait une heure devant lui avant son cours de potions. Il se rendit donc dans les cachots où il savait qu'il aurait la paix pour lire, se trouva un banc dans un coin isolé et s'installa dans une position confortable, appuyé sur son sac.


	59. Janvier 1976

**Lundi 5 janvier 1976**

Fin des vacances et retour à Poudlard sous la neige. Il y a toujours une aura de fête dans l'air ambiant mais d'ici demain, tout aura disparu et nous reprendrons à nouveau notre routine quotidienne.

Nouveau mot de passe du portrait : Aurore boréale.

**Mardi 6 janvier 1976**

Les premiers résultats de fin de trimestre sont arrivés. Vol : P, nous entamons maintenant le vol à une main. Métamorphose : O, nous passons à la transformation d'objets moldus complexes comme des prises électriques en objets sorciers simples comme un alambic. Enchantements : A, nous entamons maintenant les sorts de nettoyage, pour le plus grand malheur des garçons. Défense contre les forces du mal : P, les sorts de défense et plus particulièrement le Protego. Pour une fois qu'on fait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. Botanique : E, l'aconit appelée également Napel ou tue-loup, à l'évocation du nom, j'ai nettement vu Remus reculer son tabouret. Potions : O, la pimentine, ou potion permettant de soigner le rhume qui a pour désagrément de faire fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que les cours vont dégénérer.

**Mercredi 7 janvier 1976**

Soins aux créatures magiques : O, nous étudions donc les Manticores. Bien entendu, ce ne sont plus que des cours théoriques puisqu'il n'y en a aucune à Poudlard. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Etude des runes : P, nous entamons l'étude du masculin et du féminin de substitution. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin-là ? J'ai déjà annoncé à Remus qu'il était hors de question qu'il songe à se trouver un nouveau voisin. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner beaucoup. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, on rigole bien en cours. Astronomie : E, nous passons aux différents composés d'astéroïdes entrant dans la confection de certaines potions rares. Pour une fois, je suis particulièrement intéressée par le cour.

**Jeudi 8 janvier 1976**

Histoire de la magie : O, je suppose que Severus sera ravi d'apprendre que le nouveau programme du trimestre portera sur l'apogée de la magie noire au cours du Moyen-Age.

**Vendredi 9 janvier 1976**

Severus a seize ans aujourd'hui. J'étais en route vers les cachots pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire quand je me suis souvenue qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de m'accorder la parole pendant tout le trimestre dernier. J'ai donc envoyé une carte sans grand intérêt par hibou postal.

**Samedi 10 janvier 1976**

Voici retranscrites mot pour mot les paroles de James ce midi dans la grande salle : « tu as entendu parler de ce mage noir qui sévit un peu partout dans le monde ? Ce Lord Voldemort ? Il paraît que son nom porte malheur et qu'il ne faut pas le prononcer. Mais moi, ça ne me fait pas peur. D'abord parce que je me demande bien quel intérêt il pourrait trouver à me tuer et ensuite parce que, de toute façon, je suis de sang-pur et que je ne dois certainement pas l'intéresser. Mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais probablement pas eu peur. Par contre, je sais que toi, ta naissance n'est pas en tête de sa liste favorite. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Evans, quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais là, je garderais un œil sur toi. Je veillerais sur toi. Bien entendu, l'idéal serait que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi et…

_ Te fatigues pas Potter. C'est toujours non. »

Et là, il a fini sur le comble :

« Pourtant, les scrouts à pétard se sont mis à porter des tutus. »

J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais j'ai éclaté de rire.

**Dimanche 11 janvier 1976**

Merlin ! Pitié ! Rends-moi sourde ! J'en ai assez d'entendre le compte-rendu du réveillon de Noël de Nevaeh chez Grogan !

**Lundi 12 janvier 1976**

Nevaeh a misé sur Gryffondor pour le match de dimanche mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée que Serdaigle gagne.

**Mardi 13 janvier 1976**

J'ai beau ne pas suivre les cours de divination, je ne m'étais pas trompée : le cours de potions à dégénéré. Apparemment James et Sirius ont avalé d'eux-mêmes une bonne louche de pimentine. Leurs oreilles se sont mises à fumer dès le début du cours. A un moment donné, j'ai cru que Remus allait s'étouffer de rire et que Peter allait tomber de son tabouret. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était très drôle au début mais au bout d'un moment, ça devenait lassant. Slughorn lui-même en a eu vite assez et il a mis James et Sirius en retenue pour demain soir, le temps que leurs oreilles cessent de fumer.

**Mercredi 14 janvier 1976**

James et Sirius ne se sont pas contentés du cours de potions d'hier. Ce matin, je prenais tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle et j'ai voulu me servir un verre de jus de citrouille quand James m'a attrapée par le poignet en secouant doucement la tête. J'ai vite compris pourquoi. Un groupe de sixième année s'est jeté sur le pichet et s'est servi de grands verres qu'ils ont bu presque cul-sec. Leurs oreilles se sont immédiatement mises à fumer. Pareil à la table des Serpentard et à celle des Poufsouffle. Assez curieusement, seuls les Serdaigle ont été épargnés.

Les garçons n'en pouvaient plus de rire. C'est vrai que McGonagall courant d'un élève à l'autre, sa baguette à la main, était assez drôle.

Du coup, les cours de vol et de métamorphoses se sont passés en effectifs réduits, la majeure partie des élèves passant leur matinée à l'infirmerie à cause de la fumée qui sortait de leurs oreilles.

**Jeudi 15 janvier 1976**

Severus m'a retenue dans la classe à la fin du cours d'astronomie. Il m'a remercié pour la carte d'anniversaire et s'excuse du retard. Je lui ai répondu que je trouvais dommage qu'on soit obligé de communiquer par hibou interposé. Il m'a alors expliqué que c'était plutôt compliqué de s'intégrer chez les Serpentard quand on est un sang-mêlé. C'est vrai. Mais à mon sens, ce n'est pas encore une raison suffisante.

**Vendredi 16 janvier 1976**

Maintenant que nous avons vu la théorie pour le sort de Protego en défense contre les forces du mal, nous passons à la pratique. Ce sort n'est pas extrêmement difficile à lancer. Il est juste compliqué à maintenir en place.

Bien entendu, James a voulu tester le bouclier magique de Sirius en lui envoyant une chaise en pleine figure…

… Sirius a fini à l'infirmerie avec le nez cassé et une large entaille sur le front. Il en a fait des tas en hurlant quand il a vu qu'il saignait. Une fille de Poufsouffle s'est même évanouie, elle a dit plus tard avoir cru qu'il s'était fracassé le crâne.

Conclusion : Sirius est bon dans presque toutes les matières mais, pour une fois, son sortilège était complètement raté.

Quant à James, il est en retenue ce soir pour « utilisation dangereuse du matériel scolaire ».

**Samedi 17 janvier 1976**

James m'a annoncé que, demain, il gagnerait son match de Quidditch en mon honneur. Si jamais il perd, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter de rire.

**Dimanche 18 janvier 1976**

Résultat du match : 180 – 50 en faveur de Gryffondor. Je suis presque déçue que Gryffondor ait gagné. A la fin du match, James est descendu de son balais, s'est planté au milieu du terrain et il a crié : « Evans, je t'aime ! ». Je devais être aussi rouge que ma cravate. Tout le monde ricanait et des tas d'élèves applaudissaient.

Le prochain match aura lieu le 14 mars et se jouera entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Ce soir, c'est la fête dans la salle commune. Pour l'instant, nous sommes en tête pour la coupe.

**Lundi 19 janvier 1976**

En quittant le cours d'astronomie ce soir, j'ai vu James donner un os à Sirius. Est-ce que le chien appartiendrait à l'un des quatre garçons de mon année et plus particulièrement à Sirius Black ? Je suppose que je le saurais si c'était le cas. Mais d'un autre côté, que feraient James et Sirius avec un os ?

En consultant le calendrier astral pour mon devoir d'astronomie, je me suis rendue compte que la pleine lune commençait demain soir. Est-ce que Sirius et James ont l'intention de donner l'os à Remus ? Si c'est le cas, ce serait vraiment méchant de leur part !

**Mardi 20 janvier 1976**

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec Remus. La pleine lune a lieu ce soir et pourtant, je le trouve très détendu et drôlement enjoué pour quelqu'un qui va bientôt se transformer en monstre.

A la fin du cours d'enchantement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que je trouvais ça bien que malgré son état de santé, il gardait sa bonne humeur. Bien entendu, mon but était de le faire parler quant à ce qui se passait réellement. Mais il s'est contenté de me répondre en souriant que, pour une fois, il avait des amis et que c'était vraiment la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.

James, Sirius et Peter ont-ils réellement le pouvoir de redonner le sourire à quelqu'un qui souffre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je les ai gravement sous-estimés.

**Mercredi 21 janvier 1976**

Peter a dormi pendant le cours d'astronomie et Sirius boîte légèrement. James, lui, a l'air dans la lune. Il a passé toute la journée à regarder le Saule Cogneur.

A mon avis, ces trois-là mijotent quelque chose susceptible de faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de McGonagall.

**Jeudi 22 janvier 1976**

Sirius a manqué une terrible occasion d'humilier Severus. Bien entendu, je suis ravie que ça se soit passé ainsi mais je trouve que c'est quand même étrange.

Je m'explique. Nous nous rendions au cours de métamorphose que nous avons en commun avec les Serpentard. Pour nous rendre en classe, il nous faut passer par la cour de métamorphose qui est en réalité un petit jardinet. En cette période d'hiver et plus principalement de fonte des neiges, la cour ressemblait plus à une piscine de boue qu'à un jardin. Or, Severus s'est emmêlé les pieds dans son lacet et a perdu l'équilibre. Il s'est tout à coup mis à battre des bras pour rester debout et ne pas tomber dans une grosse flaque de boue. Sirius est passé juste à côté de lui. J'ai vu les yeux de Severus s'agrandir d'angoisse. Il a serré les dents. Mais Sirius est passé sans le voir. On dirait qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien retenir son attention plus qu'une blague bête et méchante contre Severus ?

**Vendredi 23 janvier 1976**

Antonin Dolohov a une nouvelle petite amie : une fille de Serpentard de notre année. Kiera n'a pas desserré les dents de la journée. Elle était tellement enragée qu'elle a attendu le repas de ce midi pour se jeter dans les bras de Sirius Black et l'embrasser.

En conclusion, Antonin a eu l'air de ne rien remarquer, Sirius était tellement surpris qu'il en a renversé son jus de citrouille sur ses genoux, sa petite amie actuelle était tellement soufflée qu'elle s'est mise à hurler comme une mandragore et Marie est tellement jalouse qu'elle refuse désormais d'adresser le moindre mot à Kiera.

**Samedi 24 janvier 1976**

Kiera tente par tous les moyens de redevenir amie avec Marie en lui promettant qu'elle ne sort absolument pas avec Sirius mais qu'elle voulait juste enrager Antonin.

Sirius, lui, ne sait plus sur quel pied danser et, dans le doute, il évite sa petite amie et Kiera.

**Dimanche 25 janvier 1976**

J'ai entendu James dire à Peter et à Remus qu'il prévoyait quelque chose de gros pour la Saint Valentin. Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ses projets parce que, à un moment donné, Sirius est arrivé en courant et il s'est jeté sur James, ce qui a coupé court à la discussion.

Je crois que j'ai quand même des raisons de me sentir inquiète.

En attendant, aujourd'hui, c'était sortie à Pré-Au-Lard mais il faisait froid et je n'ai pas autant apprécié que je l'aurais voulu.

La prochaine sortie est annoncée pour les 24 et 25 avril.

**Lundi 26 janvier 1976**

Ce matin, Hagrid a accompagné tous les élèves qui suivent le cour de soin aux créatures magiques dans la forêt interdite. Il nous a montré comment pister une licorne, comment entretenir des hippogriffes et comment nourrir des sombrals, surtout si nous ne les voyons pas (comme moi). C'était très intéressant mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec les Manticores.

En tout cas, heureusement que le professeur Gobe-Planche nous accompagnait pour gérer James et Sirius qui ont failli disparaître plus de cent fois. Je n'aimerais pas être professeur et devoir enseigner ou surveiller des élèves tels que ces deux-là.

**Mardi 27 janvier 1976**

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Warning a interdit à James et à Sirius de pratiquer le Protégo ensemble. Du coup, je dois travailler avec Sirius et James est en duo avec Nevaeh. Bon, c'est agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un qui sait maîtriser ses sorts. Mais lorsque cette personne fait le clown pendant une heure entière, c'est épuisant.

**Mercredi 28 janvier 1976**

Kiera et Marie sont finalement redevenues amies mais à la seule condition que ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'approche de Sirius Black. Voilà qui va lui faire des vacances.

**Jeudi 29 janvier 1976**

James complote à nouveau en me regardant et ça me fait franchement peur.

**Vendredi 30 janvier 1976**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai seize ans. James m'attendait à la sortie de mon dortoir. Il portait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains et un petit étui avec une bague. Il s'est mis à genoux en me voyant arriver et m'a demandé, une fois de plus, de sortir avec lui.

J'ai failli dire oui.

Mais je me suis contentée d'accepter les fleurs. J'ai refusé la bague parce que ce ne serait pas honnête de ma part de l'accepter alors que je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer. Il en a été très déçu.

**Samedi 31 janvier 1976**

Une fille de Serdaigle est venue me voir dans la grande salle en me disant qu'elle trouvait honteux la façon dont j'ai brisé le cœur de James. J'ai dû lui faire répéter deux ou trois fois. D'abord, parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde, ensuite parce qu'il sait très bien à quoi s'attendre et enfin parce que pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir le cœur brisé, je le trouve bien joyeux, moi.


	60. Février 1976

_Je profite du chapitre d'aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de publication samedi ni dimanche, je pars en week-end loin de mon ordinateur donc il faudra attendre lundi après-midi pour la suite. Bon week-end à tous._

**Dimanche 1****er**** février 1976**

Marie a un petit copain : Daniel, un garçon de Poufsouffle de notre année. J'ai l'impression que Kiera considère leur accord au sujet de Sirius comme obsolète. Je trouve bizarre la façon dont elle le regarde.

**undi 2 février 1976**

J'avais pas envie d'aller en cours ce matin. Mais vraiment, vraiment, pas envie. J'ai dû me forcer. Qui plus est, le professeur Flitwick n'a pas arrêté de nous répéter que les BUSE ont lieu à la fin de l'année et que nous devrions commencer maintenant nos révisions.

**Mardi 3 février 1976**

Ce matin, le professeur McGonagall a remis aux préfets une « invitation » à une réunion la semaine prochaine pour faire le bilan du premier trimestre. Je pense que ça peut être intéressant.

Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que Remus ne partage pas mon avis. Toute la journée, il a essayé de chercher une excuse valable pour ne pas y aller. Il me semble même qu'à un moment donné, Sirius lui a proposé de lui casser une jambe ou un bras. Non mais ! Il va voir s'il ne va pas y aller !

**Mercredi 4 février 1976**

Voilà, Kiera a demandé à Sirius de sortir avec elle. Il a refusé, principalement à cause de ce qui s'était passé en début d'année. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'entendaient pas du tout avec les Maraudeurs, surtout après que Remus lui ait retiré dix points pour une jupe trop courte. En attendant, Marie n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. Eh bien, cher journal, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller lui en parler !

**Jeudi 5 février 1976**

Ce soir, après le cours d'astronomie, Peter est venu me demander si j'avais encore des notes de cours des années précédentes. J'ai donc accepté de lui prêter ce que j'ai pu retrouver pour qu'il puisse les recopier avec l'ordre de me les rendre pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard.

**Vendredi 6 février 1976**

Au souper, il y avait tout un plat de petits pois. A première vue, ça peut paraître innocent et tout à fait inoffensif mais du point de vue des garçons, c'est une arme terrible. Aussi, je n'ai pas été entièrement étonnée quand ils se sont mis à bombarder Severus qui tentait par tout les moyens de se protéger derrière son assiette vide. J'ai réagi plus vite que McGonagall. J'ai hurlé et je leur ai tous retiré des points mais je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aient réellement écouté. Au final, notre directrice de maison les a tous mis en retenue ce soir. Remus, lui, aura droit à deux heures parce qu'il est préfet et qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour arrêter les autres plutôt que de les accompagner.

**Samedi 7 février 1976**

Pendant que j'écrivais le récit de la journée d'hier dans mon journal, assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Sirius s'est penché sur mon épaule. J'ai caché mon carnet avant qu'il ne puisse en lire de trop. Il m'a dit, en riant, que les journaux intimes, c'était bon pour les gamines. Je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait très bien aller se faire cuire un œuf.

**Dimanche 8 février 1976**

J'ai entendu James dire à Sirius que, cette année, ils allaient fêter son anniversaire en avance et à Pré-Au-Lard. Remus n'avait pas l'air trop d'accord mais il ne s'est pas réellement opposé aux autres. Peter, lui, avait l'air apeuré. Je dois avouer que la déclaration de James m'a fait réfléchir. S'il parlait de l'anniversaire de Sirius, qui a lieu dans quinze jours, alors ils manigancent quelque chose de louche parce qu'il n'y a pas de sortie prévue à Pré-Au-Lard à ce moment-là. Par contre, s'il parlait de son propre anniversaire, il s'y prend à l'avance parce qu'il a lieu fin mars, en général pile pendant les vacances. Mais là, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de louche à recevoir ses trois meilleurs amis.

**Lundi 9 février 1976**

Severus a la grippe. Il a passé la journée à l'infirmerie. James et Sirius étaient déçu, en cours de vol ce matin, de ne pas pouvoir l'envoyer s'écraser dans un arbre avec son balais.

**Mardi 10 février 1976**

Réunion des préfets ce soir. J'ai attendu Remus à la fin du cours de potions pour le forcer à y aller avec moi. Il a protesté pendant tout le trajet, disant qu'il avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire, qu'il se fichait pas mal de cette réunion, qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il s'y ennuie à mourir et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être préfet. Je l'ai laissé râler jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au bureau de McGonagall où se tenait la réunion.

Il y avait là les directeurs de maison, McGonagall, bien entendu, pour les Gryffondor, Slughorn pour les Serpentard, Flitwick pour les Serdaigle et enfin Chourave pour les Poufsouffle. Il y avait également Rusard, mademoiselle Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Des chaises avaient été installées autour d'une grande table et nous avons tous pris place.

La réunion a été particulièrement intéressante. Tous les préfets et les préfets en chef étaient présents. Dumbledore a commencé par nous rappeler que nous sommes le lien solide entre les professeurs et les élèves et que notre rôle n'est pas à prendre à la légère (j'ai bien remarqué qu'il regardait Remus avec insistance à ce moment-là mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que lui ait compris le message). Ensuite, Rusard nous a rappelé le règlement puis nous avons discuté, avec les directeurs de maison, des problèmes que nous rencontrions entre élèves.

J'ai été très surprise que personne ne se plaigne du comportement des Maraudeurs. Du coup, je l'ai fait à la place des autres. Remus m'a regardé comme si j'étais une traîtresse mais, bon, tant pis. Quelques-uns des autres préfets ont acquiescé quand j'ai dit qu'ils étaient une nuisance au bon fonctionnement des cours, qu'ils agissaient comme des enfants de cinq ans et qu'il était peut-être temps de voir à les séparer (Remus a pâli à ce moment).

Slughorn a confirmé ce que je pensais en disant que, pour lui, les Maraudeurs étaient un réel problème. Chourave et Flitwick n'avaient pas l'air du tout du même avis. Selon eux, ce sont de très bons élèves qui ont tendance à être un peu dissipés mais qui, dans l'ensemble, ne causent pas d'énormes problèmes. McGonagall n'a rien dit du tout. Rusard, lui, a annoncé que si on les pendait tous par les pieds dans les cachots, ils se tiendraient peut-être enfin calmes.

La réunion s'est donc finie sur une recommandation spéciale de Dumbledore à Remus : il a pour mission d'avertir ses amis que des sanctions pourraient être prises s'ils n'envisagent pas rapidement de mieux se comporter. Après quoi, nous avons eu droit à un goûter.

Remus n'est pas resté. Il s'est levé, a pris son sac et m'a dit : « merci » de façon amère et presque écœurée puis il est rentré tout seul dans son dortoir.

**Mercredi 11 février 1976**

Les garçons ne m'ont pas adressé un seul mot de toute la journée et Remus s'est assis tout seul en cours d'étude des runes. Quand j'ai voulu prendre la place à côté de lui il a dit : « tu n'as pas peur que je t'empêche de travailler ou que je nuise à ton cours ? » Après quoi, il a jeté son sac sur la chaise sur laquelle j'avais l'intention de m'asseoir.

**Jeudi 12 février 1976**

James est venu me demander pourquoi je les avais dénoncé à la réunion des préfets. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour leur bien. Il a éclaté de rire puis il est parti en m'appelant : Lily la bienfaitrice des âmes perdues.

Je déteste son humour à deux mornilles !

**Vendredi 13 février 1976**

Nevaeh ne voulait pas aller en cours parce que nous sommes un vendredi 13. En règle générale, je dirais que c'est de la bêtise tout ça mais elle a vraiment eu une mauvaise journée : au petit déjeuner, elle a renversé son chocolat chaud sur ses genoux et a dû monter se changer en catastrophe, ce qui fait qu'elle est arrivée en retard en cours d'histoire de la magie. Ensuite, en divination, elle a eu un D à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation de l'alignement de Saturne, Jupiter et de la lune. En défense contre les forces du mal, elle a écopé d'une heure de retenue pour avoir raté son sort de protection qui s'est transformé en maléfice de jambes en coton et qui a atteint le professeur Warning en pleine figure. Au cours du repas de midi, Grogan lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait. Apparemment, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite amie, une fille de sa classe (je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas une ex de Sirius). En botanique, son aconit était toute flétrie, ce qui lui a valu un P et en potions, elle a renversé sa pimentine sur sa robe.

Après les cours, elle est immédiatement montée dans le dortoir où elle a passé sa soirée à pleurer. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour elle. Je suis dégouttée du comportement de Grogan. Les garçons sont-ils donc tous des idiots ?

**Samedi 14 février 1976**

Pour remonter le moral de Nevaeh, Sirius a fait pousser des oreilles d'âne à Grogan. Il en a récolté vingt points de moins et une heure de retenue mais il dit que le sourire de Nevaeh le valait bien.

En attendant, après le repas, alors que je retournais à la salle commune pour terminer mon devoir d'enchantements, je me suis rendu compte qu'un tapis de fleurs roses se déployait sous mes pieds au fur et à mesure que je marchais. Devant le portrait, m'attendait James, vêtu de sa robe de soirée, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main. Il me l'a tendu en souriant. Je l'ai pris en hésitant. Je ne me suis pas assez méfiée et il m'a surprise en m'embrassant sur la joue puis sur les lèvres. J'avoue n'avoir rien fait pour le repousser.

« Sors avec moi, Evans, qu'il a dit. Je t'en supplie. »

J'ai souri et j'ai répondu :

« Peut-être plus tard, James. Mais pas maintenant. »

Et je suis retournée dans la salle commune. Bon, j'ai dit ça pour me débarrasser de lui sans le blesser. Mais je m'inquiète du hurlement de joie que j'ai entendu derrière le portrait quand je suis entré dans la salle commune. Est-ce qu'il a pris ça pour un oui ?

**Dimanche 15 février 1976**

Remus me fait toujours la tête mais James et Sirius n'ont pas l'air de se formaliser plus que ça de ma « trahison ». Quant à Peter, il donne l'impression de ne même pas être au courant. Il continue de me parler et de plaisanter avec moi comme si de rien n'était.

J'aime bien Peter. Des quatre garçons de mon année, c'est le seul à ne pas s'embarrasser pour des histoires puériles.

**Lundi 16 février 1976**

Après les cours, Nevaeh m'a dit vouloir aller à la bibliothèque. Elle a emprunté un livre sur le vaudou. J'ai peur qu'elle n'essaye de lancer des malédictions sur Grogan et sa nouvelle petite-amie.

**Mardi 17 février 1976**

Marie et Kiera sont venue me demander pourquoi je ne passais pas plus de temps avec James. Quand je leur ai demandé de quoi elles parlaient, Marie m'a dit : « tu sors bien avec James, non ? Il dit à tout le monde que vous vous êtes embrassés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. » Je suis donc immédiatement allé le voir et je lui ai dit (en criant aux trois-quarts, je l'avoue) que je ne sortais pas avec lui et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de dire le contraire à tout le monde sans quoi je risquais fortement de le transformer en scrout à pétard.

Ensuite, j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie : au souper, j'ai croisé Harold Lasardine et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait toujours sortir avec moi, c'était d'accord. Harold était fou de joie.

**Mercredi 18 février 1976**

De toute la journée, James n'a pas souri une seule fois. Il n'a même pas pensé à s'ébouriffer les chevaux. Sirius, Remus et Peter ont bien tenté de lui remonter le moral mais ils n'y sont jamais parvenus.

Moi, je cherche un moyen de rompre avec Harold sans le blesser. Après une seule journée passée avec lui en tant que petite-amie, il risquerait de mal le prendre. Heureusement pour moi, le mercredi nous n'avons que le premier cours de la journée (enchantement) de commun avec les Serdaigle. Harold a bien entendu tenu à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est sympathique, même s'il n'est pas très doué pour les enchantement et qu'il a une orthographe digne d'un enfant de six ans, il sait aussi être très drôle quand il le veut.

Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Qui plus est, je me sens coupable de sortir avec lui juste pour enrager James. J'ai honte de moi vis-à-vis de Harold mais aussi vis-à-vis de James. Bref, je ne sais pas comment me tirer de cette situation.

Pendant le cours de potions, j'ai profité d'un moment où il y avait du bruit pour demander conseil à Remus. Il m'a regardé de biais. « Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Harold ? Tu sors avec lui juste pour faire la nique à James ? » Il a eu l'air choqué. Enfin, je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas très moral ce que je fais. Il a reniflé (une sale habitude qu'il a pris à Sirius, je n'aime pas quand il fait ça) puis il m'a dit : « laisse-moi quelques jours et je vais trouver une solution. Mais laisse-moi d'abord passer la pleine lune. » J'ai hésité à l'embrasser sur la joue mais je me suis retenue à temps, d'abord parce que le professeur Slughorn ne l'aurait pas vu d'un très bon œil, ensuite parce que je ne veux pas que la rumeur court que je fais rager James en sortant avec Harold alors qu'en fait je cours après Remus (ce qui serait entièrement faux !).

**Jeudi 19 février 1976**

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Tout en relisant le chapitre du jour de mon livre de métamorphose, allongée sur mon lit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder la lune. J'ai hâte qu'elle disparaisse enfin et que Remus soit de retour avec une solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

**Vendredi 20 février 1976**

Peter, Sirius et James donnent l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ils avaient l'air assez satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, bien qu'épuisés. A un moment donné, je suis même presque sûre d'avoir entendu Sirius dire : « merci les gars, c'était le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc fabriqué ?

**Samedi 21 février 1976**

Ce matin, les garçons ont escorté Remus jusqu'à leur dortoir. J'étais ravie de voir qu'il était enfin de retour et j'ai failli lui sauter dessus pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé quelque chose quand je me suis rendue compte qu'en plus d'être au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de la fatigue, il avait un bras en écharpe.

J'ai honte de ne penser qu'à moi alors qu'il a dû passer trois jours affreux. Ma situation n'est pas aussi laide que la sienne. Moi, je sors avec un garçon qui ne me plaît pas pour en faire rager un qui me plaît peut-être tandis que lui, il souffre horriblement.

**Dimanche 22 février 1976**

Sirius fête ses seize ans aujourd'hui. Lui et ses copains ont fait la fête dans la salle commune toute la journée. Je suis tout de même allée lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et je me suis excusée d'avoir plaidé contre eux au cours de la réunion des préfets. James m'a tourné le dos et n'a pas daigné m'accorder un regard mais Sirius a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils comprenaient, mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant compter sur eux pour changer de comportement.

**Lundi 23 février 1976**

A la fin du cours de vol, Remus est venu me trouver. Etant donné qu'il était dispensé à cause de son bras, il a pris le temps de réfléchir à ma situation. Il m'a d'abord dit en riant que je pouvais toujours essayer de caser Harold et Nevaeh ensemble. Ensuite, il m'a dit que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller voir Harold et de lui dire que ça ne marchait pas entre nous puis d'aller voir James après pour lui affirmer que le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau célibataire ne signifiait pas que la place était libre pour lui.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Toute la journée, j'ai essayé de dire à Harold qu'il valait mieux qu'on rompe mais je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcé les premiers mots.

Au soir, après le cours d'astronomie, j'en ai encore parlé à Remus. Et il m'a dit que cette fois, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi.

**Mardi 24 février 1976**

Grogan et sa petite amie sont à l'infirmerie avec les lèvres couvertes de boutons de fièvre. J'ai demandé à Nevaeh si elle était responsable, et elle m'a répondu : « bien sûr que je suis responsable. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Je lui ai dit d'aller se dénoncer auprès de McGonagall et elle m'a dit : « Je le ferais quand tu trouveras le courage de dire à Harold que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

**Mercredi 25 février 1976**

James faisait tellement la tête pendant le cours de vol qu'il en loupé toutes ses figures. Le professeur Windysky était déspéré.

**Jeudi 26 février 1976**

Le jeudi, c'est le seul jour de la semaine où nous ne partageons pas un seul cours avec les Serdaigle. Du coup, j'ai passé presque toute ma journée sans Harold. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un court répit, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je crois sincèrement que je devrais écouter les conseils de Remus et aller discuter avec Harold mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis, Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ? Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie à ce que je sache !

**Vendredi 27 février 1976**

J'ai parlé à Harold. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai profité du cours de potions que nous avons en commun avec les Serdaigle pour lui dire que je l'appréciais beaucoup mais comme un ami, non pas comme un petit-ami. Il a hoché la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés puis il m'a dit qu'il s'en était rendu compte dès le début mais qu'il avait été ravi des quelques jours qu'il avait passé comme mon petit-ami. Il a ajouté que James avait bien de la chance. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire, que je n'étais pas non plus amoureuse de James mais il a répondu qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Je sais qu'il est triste, mais il s'en remettra.

Et moi, je sui soulagée ce soir parce que je ne suis plus obligée de faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un.

**Samedi 28 février 1976**

James semble avoir retrouvé le sourire. Aujourd'hui il était intenable et tellement énervé que j'ai préféré quitter la salle commune pour aller à la bibliothèque où j'ai trouvé Severus en train de terminer son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Je me suis installée avec lui et je me suis sentie heureuse d'avoir à nouveau pu faire comme quand nous étions en première année, c'est-à-dire travailler en silence, comme deux amis.

**Dimanche 29 février 1976**

Je suis folle amoureuse de James Potter et son copain Sirius Black a un corps de rêve.


	61. Mars 1976

**Lundi 1****er**** mars 1976**

Je hais Sirius Black ! Je me suis endormie sur mon journal hier soir dans la salle commune et il en a profité pour effacer tout ce que j'avais écrit à propos d'hier pour le remplacer par ces horreurs ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a jeté dessus un sort d'encre indélébile pour être sûr que je ne l'efface pas. Ce matin, j'ai tout essayé pour m'en débarrasser. J'ai même tenté d'arracher la page mais là encore il avait tout prévu.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que je me rendais au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, James m'a abordé et il m'a dit que maintenant je ne pouvais plus nier, que ne pas être sûre d'être amoureuse signifiait qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je lui ai demandé (très agressivement) pourquoi il s'était cru en droit de lire mon journal et il m'a répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait mais que Sirius lui avait raconté et que, après tout, c'était de bonne guerre puisque je les avais dénoncé à la réunion des préfets.

Nous avons donc convenu d'une trêve mais j'ai quand même posé une condition : si Sirius s'amuse à raconter quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qu'il a pu lire dans mon journal, je file voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer qu'ils font des choses louches les soirs où Remus est malade.

James m'a fait un clin d'œil et a dit : ça marche.

**Mardi 2 mars 1976**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé les dates d'examens de fin de trimestre : du 15 au 19 mars. Les vacances commenceront donc le 20. Elle a ensuite demandé à Remus de venir la voir à la fin du cours. En consultant mon agenda pour y noter les dates d'examens, je me suis rendu compte que la pleine lune avait lieu le 18. Remus va donc passer ses vacances à Poudlard pour ses rattrapages.

Peter et Sirius ont décidé de rester avec lui mais James est attendu chez un oncle pour y fêter son anniversaire. Je crois qu'il aurait tout de même préféré rester ici avec ses amis.

**Mercredi 3 mars 1976**

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit : Remus a une petite-amie. Elle s'appelle Lucy Smoothing et elle est en quatrième année, à Gryffondor. Je les ai brièvement vu ensemble cette après-midi entre le cours d'étude des runes et celui d'astronomie. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote parce que Sirius est arrivé juste derrière moi et a dit : « arrête de les regarder comme ça, Lily, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un garçon embrasser une fille. » Il a éclaté de rire puis il a ajouté : « il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte, ils sortent ensemble depuis la rentrée. »

Ouah. Est-ce que ça signifie que jusqu'ici je me suis tellement occupée de ma petite personne que je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait d'autres gens autour de moi ?

J'ai donc pris une grande résolution : à partir de maintenant, fini la Lily égoïste.

**Jeudi 4 mars 1976**

En cherchant mes notes de cours pour entamer mes révisions, je me suis rendue compte que Peter ne me les avais toujours pas rendues. Je les lui ai demandé à la fin des cours, ce soir, et il me les a rendu en s'excusant. De ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas réellement eu le temps, ou le courage ou l'occasion, je ne sais pas très bien, de les recopier. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir réviser avec moi tous les soirs pendant une heure après les cours. Il a eu l'air content.

**Vendredi 5 mars 1976**

Le professeur Warning a commencé son cours en nous rappelant que les prochains examens seraient les derniers avant les BUSE. J'ai entendu James dire tout bas : « genre, on le savait pas. » Ce qui lui a valu dix points de moins. Pour nous mettre en situation, il a pris un devoir que le professeur Arcanum avait fait passer à ses élèves l'année dernière et il a posé les questions une par une en interrogeant des élèves au hasard (il a soigneusement évité James et Sirius mais il n'a pas épargné Peter qui n'a malheureusement pas su répondre). Je crois que nous nous sommes tous rendus compte à quel point les BUSE vont être difficiles.

**Samedi 6 mars 1976**

Pendant nos révision, Peter m'a demandé si les loups-garous allaient être au programme des BUSE. Etant donné qu'ils sont au programme du trimestre prochain, je suppose que oui. Il a poussé un petit cri de détresse. Je lui ai bien dit qu'il n'avait qu'à observer Remus et qu'il devrait avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions mais il n'a pas eu l'air très convaincu. C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit que sous forme humaine. Après sa métamorphose, il doit être sacrément différent.

Je me demande si Lucy est au courant que… Non ! J'ai juré (à l'instant même) de ne plus me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! N'empêche… Non, Lily, tu ne détruiras pas son couple !

**Dimanche 7 mars 1976**

Pour le match de dimanche prochain, Nevaeh prédit une victoire des Poufsouffle. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas juste pour enrager Grogan qui, pour l'instant, à l'air de se moquer complètement de ce qu'elle pense.

**Lundi 8 mars 1976**

Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine, et moi, je stresse.

**Mardi 9 mars 1976**

Le professeur Flitwick propose une séance d'entraînement ce soir à 19h pour les élèves qui ne parviennent pas encore à lancer un protégo, bien que ce ne soit pas un sort travaillé pendant son cours. Etant donné que je n'ai aucun souci à ce niveau, je ne vais pas y participer mais je sais que Remus et Peter iront. Ceci dit, je soupçonne fortement Remus de s'être inscrit juste pour tenir compagnie à Peter.

**Mercredi 10 mars 1976**

Remus a seize ans aujourd'hui. J'ai profité du cours d'étude des runes pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais je me suis sentie gênée vis-à-vis de Lucy Smoothing. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas croire que je cherche à lui piquer son petit-copain. J'aime bien Remus, mais pas à ce point.

**Jeudi 11 mars 1976**

Le double cours de métamorphose de cette après-midi a été une véritable torture. McGonagall a dû dire au moins cent fois le mot « BUSE » et cinquante fois la phrase « j'espère que vous avez tous entamé vos révisions ». Quelque part, je me demande si ce n'est pas du harcèlement moral.

**Vendredi 12 mars 1976**

Le professeur Slughorn a accepté que nous fassions une potion de notre choix pendant son cours afin de nous entraîner aux examens. Je me sens stressée mais j'ai réussi parfaitement mon philtre décapant. Par contre, Remus ne peut pas en dire autant. Il y a eu comme un hurlement qui est sorti de son chaudron à un moment donné. Je crois que bien que Sirius en rit encore.

**Samedi 13 mars 1976**

J'ai passé ma journée à réviser avec Peter et Nevaeh. Il ne s'est donc pas passé grand-chose.

**Dimanche 14 mars 1976**

Un peu de répit dans les révisions grâce au match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Résultat : 240 – 60 en faveur de Serdaigle. Nevaeh a perdu son pari. Elle était tellement habituée à gagner qu'elle en est presque traumatisée. James, lui, n'arrête plus de hurler de joie : Gryffondor mène toujours.

Prochain match : le 9 mai, Poufsouffle – Gryffondor. D'après James, même s'ils perdent, ils devraient garder la tête du classement.

**Lundi 15 mars 1976**

Voici donc les fameux examens de fin de trimestre.

Vol, histoire de la magie et arithmancie.

**Mardi 16 mars 1976**

Métamorphose et enchantements.

**Mercredi 17 mars 1976**

Etude des moldus, soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie.

**Jeudi 18 mars 1976**

Divination et botanique. Remus est absent, je le plains sincèrement.

**Vendredi 19 mars 1976**

Etude des runes, défense contre les forces du mal et potions.

Fin des examens, la pression se relâche. Je crois que mes notes ne seront pas trop mauvaises. Sans me vanter, dans l'ensemble, je suis assez satisfaite de moi-même.

**Samedi 20 mars 1976**

Nous voici en route pour le Poudlard Express, en route pour les vacances. Sirius et Peter sont venus dire au-revoir à James qui était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir rester avec eux. Comme il était tout seul pour le voyage, Nevaeh et moi avons gracieusement accepté qu'il monte dans notre compartiment. Bon, on a bien ri pendant tout le trajet mais toutes ses allusions quant au fait que j'ai écrit dans mon journal que je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse de lui, à force, ça devenait lourd.

Cependant…


	62. Chapitre 15 : Solitude

**CHAPITRE 15 : SOLITUDE**

Teddy n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Allongé sur son lit, il avait été incapable de fermer les yeux plus de cinq minutes. Les évènements des derniers jours ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit mais celui qui formait une boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge concernait Victoire. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse le détester ou refuser de le voir.

Au petit matin, Teddy était toujours allongé sur le dos. Son lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille avec les couvertures entortillées et rejetées sur le côté. Il se leva aux aurores et s'apprêta à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

Janus et Arkie, les deux garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir étaient assis sur leurs lits, les cheveux en bataille, comme s'ils avaient attendu le moment où il se lèverait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Janus en piochant ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Lupin ? »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. La nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer engourdissait ses muscles et son esprit.

« Rien qui te concerne. »

Arkie descendit de son lit. Des trois garçons, c'était lui le plus costaud. Il devait peser près du double du poids de Teddy et mesurait près de quinze centimètres de plus. La plupart des filles de quatrième année l'appelaient Bouboule juste pour le faire enrager. A tous les coups, ça finissait sur des cris et, parfois, lorsqu'il arrivait à être assez rapide, un poing dans la figure.

Le garçon fit craquer ses doigts de façon menaçante et plissa le nez.

« Toi et Weasley, vous préparez quelque chose. Dis-nous ce que c'est ! »

Le vocabulaire de Arkie Philopot n'avait jamais été très étendu. Teddy comprenait aisément pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle. Il n'était pas très futé non plus ni particulièrement rusé, il n'était pas loyal. Par contre, il avait suffisamment de cran (ou de stupidité disait souvent Victoire) pour se jeter dans une bagarre même s'il avait toutes les chances de perdre.

« Ce que je fais ne vous concerne pas, répliqua Teddy. Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Janus se leva à son tour et fit un signe de la main à son complice. Teddy fit un bond en arrière, conscient que s'il reculait encore, il allait se retrouver acculé à la porte de la salle de bain. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait éviter, c'était d'être coincé dans une toute petite pièce avec Arkie Philopot.

Il vit les deux mains de son compagnon de dortoir filer dans sa direction. Bien qu'il fut particulièrement fatigué, l'esprit de Teddy réagit au quart de tour. Il tomba à genoux, se faufila sous les deux bras de Arkie et se retrouva rapidement derrière lui.

Janus lui sauta sur le dos. Teddy poussa un cri tandis que des doigts lui saisissaient une poignée de cheveux et lui tiraient la tête en arrière. Immédiatement, un poing s'enfonça dans son estomac. L'air vida ses poumons et il se mit à tousser, s'étouffant à moitié.

Alors Janus le lâcha et Arkie l'empoigna par son haut de pyjama pour le traîner dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux larmoyant, le souffle court, Teddy se débattit mais ses pieds nus traînaient sur le sol. Une écharde se planta dans l'un de ses orteils, il sentit à peine la douleur.

L'une des mains de Arkie se referma sur sa nuque. Il fut traîné jusqu'aux toilettes. Les plans des deux garçons étaient maintenant clairs comme de l'eau de roche, ils avaient l'intention de lui enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes et, probablement de tirer la chasse d'eau. Depuis la première année, c'était l'un de leurs jeux favoris mais en général, ils le réservaient aux autres garçons. Teddy n'avait encore jamais eu à supporter ça.

Et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que ça continue ainsi.

Il agrippa des deux mains le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes. L'émail lisse et légèrement humide empêcha ses doigts d'avoir une bonne accroche mais il banda les muscles.

Arkie eut beau insister, il ne parvint pas à le placer de manière suffisante à lui plonger la tête dans les toilettes. Il soufflait sous l'effet de la rage et de l'effort et son haleine venait s'écraser dans le cou de Teddy. Derrière lui, Janus, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait, appuyé au montant de la porte. Il avait très vite repéré la faiblesse de Arkie et en avait rapidement fait son acolyte favori, celui qui lui obéirait aveuglément tant qu'il arriverait à lui faire croire qu'il était brillant et très doué.

Teddy lâcha tout à coup la cuvette des toilettes d'une main et enfonça son coude dans le ventre de Arkie. Tandis que l'autre garçon reculait et le lâchait en criant de douleur, il sentit ses pieds glisser sur le carrelage. Il perdit l'équilibre. Son front heurta l'émail des toilettes. La douleur lui engourdit le côté droit du visage. Du sang s'écoula le long de sa tempe.

Arkie se prépara à l'attraper à nouveau mais Janus le retint.

« Il a son compte pour aujourd'hui, Ark. »

Il quitta sa place et s'approcha de Teddy. Prenant appui sur ses propres genoux, il se pencha vers lui.

« Ma sœur est préfète, Lupin. Alors si jamais tu nous fais un coup de travers, tu le sentiras passer. »

Il se redressa.

« Si tu parles de quoi que ce soit aux profs, tu sais ce qui t'attend. Je sais que toi et Rockwell, vous complotez alors méfie-toi. »

Sur ce, ils regagnèrent le dortoir. Teddy s'assit à même le sol et se tâta le front. Le sang coulait abondamment mais la blessure n'avait pas l'air très profonde. Il fit une boule de papier toilettes et l'appliqua sur la plaie puis il attendit patiemment que la porte du dortoir ne claque. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il quitta la salle de bain, s'habilla puis il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, appliquant encore de temps à autre sa boule de papier couverte de sang sur sa blessure.

Il avait la sensation d'être le seul élève à ne pas apprécier ses études dans la célèbre école de magie. Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il n'avait pas su s'opposer à l'élan de joie de sa grand-mère mais il avait été convaincu que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour lui.

Ils lui avaient tous dit qu'il se plairait à Poudlard. Ils lui avaient tous raconté des histoires croustillantes de leur propre scolarité et Teddy avait eu envie d'y croire, de penser que, pour lui aussi, tout irait bien.

Mais il devait quotidiennement faire face à un fait que les autres n'avaient pas eu à subir : la solitude. Il n'avait pas d'ami, n'avait personne sur qui se reposer.

Plus même Victoire.

Quelques jours après sa première rentrée à Poudlard, la rumeur avait couru que son père était un loup-garou. Qui l'avait lancée ? Eh bien Teddy n'en savait trop rien. Mais certains élèves s'étaient mis en tête qu'il n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il avait eu beau leur expliquer qu'en plus de n'avoir jamais connu son père, il n'avait aucun point commun avec lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller hurler à la lune lorsqu'elle était pleine, il n'avait même pas de penchant particulier pour la viande. Mais personne ne l'avait entendu.

Il n'avait pas cours ce matin. Lorsque le sang cessa de s'écouler de son front, Teddy fourra la boule de papier dans sa poche et prit dans son sac le cahier de Lily Evans. Il quitta le dortoir, se dirigea vers le placard où lui et Victoire avaient étudié les livres à la recherche des professeurs susceptibles d'être des Mangemorts.

Tout en s'asseyant dans la poussière, le dos contre une étagère, Teddy se dit qu'il avait finalement saisi le message de Rockwell et de Flostrane. Quelle que soit la mission qui lui était assignée, elle tournait autour de lui, visait à l'aider à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais comment pouvait-il apprendre à vivre alors qu'on lui faisait constamment sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Avec un soupir, il ouvrit le carnet et se mit à lire.


	63. Avril 1976

**Lundi 5 avril 1976**

Retour à Poudlard après des vacances qui n'auront pas été très marquantes. Nevaeh et moi avons retrouvé James dans le Poudlard Express. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Je me demande s'il n'a pas encore mijoté un mauvais coup pendant les vacances.

Retour dans la grande salle et dans le brouhaha quotidien de l'école. Sirius, Remus et Peter attendaient James dans le hall. Ils se sont mis à parler tous ensemble. Mmmm il a dû se passer des choses au cours des deux dernières semaines.

Mot de passe du portrait : humus.

**Mardi 6 avril 1976**

Voici donc les résultats de nos derniers examens : vol P, je m'y attendais en fait. Métamorphose : A, pas si mal. Enchantements : O, super ! Défense contre les forces du mal : A, je suppose que j'aurais pu faire pire. Botanique : E. Potions : O.

**Mercredi 7 avril 1976**

Soins aux créatures magiques : E. Etude des runes : P. Astronomie : E.

Je trouve que Remus a l'air inquiet. Toute la journée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

**Jeudi 8 avril 1976**

Histoire de la magie : A. Donc mes résultats sont plutôt bons. Je suis contente dans l'ensemble. Par contre, le double cours de métamorphose de cette après-midi ne me concernait pas totalement. McGonagall a voulu faire une correction complète du devoir d'examen, notamment pour ceux qui avaient eu une note en dessous de P. A la fin des deux heures de cours, elle nous a donné pour devoir soixante centimètres de parchemins sur les métamorphoses protéiniques et moléculaires. Bien entendu, elle a ajouté que pour une classe de cinquième années, les résultats étaient loin en dessous de ses espérances. Je me demande si elle dit ça chaque année.

**Vendredi 9 avril 1976**

Remus n'a pas le moral. Lucy Smoothing, sa petite amie, l'a laissé tombé. Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu pendant le repas. Je n'ai pas osé aller lui demander des précisions. Après tout, ça ne me concerne pas.

**Samedi 10 avril 1976**

J'étais dans la salle commune en train de travailler à mon devoir de métamorphose quand Kiera est venue me dire que Severus attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'il demandait à me parler. Je suis allée voir ce qu'il voulait et je dois avouer que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Nous avons eu une dispute. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai commencé. Je lui ai dit que je n'appréciais pas ses amis et que je n'aimais pas non plus la façon dont il me traitait. Le ton est monté et nous nous sommes disputés. A un moment donné, il a dit : « j'aurais dû me douter qu'être ami avec une née moldue n'est pas une bonne idée. » J'ai été soufflée et je crois que je serais restée sur place, bouche bée, encore un long moment si James, qui a dû tout entendre n'avait pas soudainement fait irruption pour… suspendre Severus par une jambe. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ça immédiatement puis je suis rentrée dans la salle commune.

**Dimanche 11 avril 1976**

Kiera est revenue me voir pour me dire que Severus était à nouveau devant le portrait. Apparemment, il veut me demander pardon et dit qu'il ne bougera pas de là tant que je n'aurais pas accepté de lui parler.

Je ne suis pas sortie. Il peut rester là toute une année s'il le veut, la née moldue n'en a rien à faire !

**Lundi 12 avril 1976**

En allant en cours ce matin, j'ai appris de Remus que Severus est en retenue ce soir pour être resté devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame bien après l'heure du couvre-feu. Il disait ça en riant mais moi, ça ne m'a pas fait rire du tout.

**Mardi 13 avril 1976**

Une élève de Poufsouffle que je ne connais absolument pas est venue me demander pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec James. En quoi est-ce que ça la regarde ? Elle m'a dit qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle mais qu'au bout de deux jours il lui a dit qu'il valait mieux être honnête et qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec quelqu'un tant qu'il ne penserait qu'à moi.

C'est gentil, quand même. Enfin, pour moi.

**Mercredi 14 avril 1976**

La dépression de Remus suite à sa rupture avec Lucy est terminée. Et pour cause, j'ai découvert ce matin qu'il sort maintenant avec… Nevaeh ! Bon, elle, c'est ma meilleure amie et lui, je l'aime plutôt bien mais ça m'a fait tout drôle de les voir ensemble.

**Jeudi 15 avril 1976**

Severus a essayé de profiter des cours de vol, métamorphose et astronomie que nous partageons avec les Serpentard pour me parler. J'ai littéralement fait comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui a bien fait rire les garçons.

**Vendredi 16 avril 1976**

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Nevaeh s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Remus. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'ai attendue que nous soyons seules dans notre dortoir pour lui expliquer qu'elle sortait avec un loup-garou. Après tout, c'est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas ne pas le lui dire. Elle a pris son temps pour réfléchir puis elle a dit : « de toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est quand même agréable d'avoir un copain. » Je ne sais pas ce qui me turlupine le plus : le fait qu'elle sorte avec Remus bien qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui, ou le fait que j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ça uniquement pour enrager Grogan ?

**Samedi 17 avril 1976**

Je n'ai vu ni James, ni Sirius ni Peter aujourd'hui. La journée a été calme.

**Dimanche 18 avril 1976**

James, Peter et Sirius sont toujours introuvables. Non pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de les voir mais… c'est bizarre. Mon instinct de préfète me dit que je devrais peut-être les surveiller d'un peu plus près.

**Lundi 19 avril 1976**

En cours de potions, Slughorn nous a annoncé que vendredi soir, nous ferons une simulation d'examen de BUSE afin de nous entraîner au devoir de fin d'année. Il va sans dire que tout le monde s'est mis à protester (c'est toujours un peu le problème dans la classe de Slughorn, c'est le bordel. Tout le monde parle, tout le monde rigole et pas grand monde n'écoute le cours). Je m'attendais à ce que Slughorn annonce qu'il annule finalement son projet de simulation mais, pour une fois, il n'a pas démordu. Même quand Sirius a commencé à se rouler par terre en hurlant. Ce qui lui a valu dix points de moins.

**Mardi 20 avril 1976**

Je n'en peux plus d'entendre parler des BUSE ! Pour une fois, vivement la fin de l'année qu'on en ait fini avec tout ça !

**Mercredi 21 avril 1976**

Bon, je suis confrontée à un sacré problème. Si je veux continuer à passer du temps avec Nevaeh, je dois accepter le fait qu'elle passe le sien avec Remus et donc avec Peter, Sirius et James. Toute la journée, j'ai essuyé les regards de biais de James, les allusions plus que lourdes de Sirius et les ricanements de Peter. Pourquoi est-ce que Nevaeh ne s'est pas choisi un autre garçon ?

**Jeudi 22 avril 1976**

Severus a encore voulu me parler aujourd'hui à la fin du cours d'astronomie. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sirius l'a suspendu en l'air par une jambe. Ça devient une sale habitude, ça. Je lui ai retiré vingt points et je l'ai menacé d'une retenue (Sirius, pas Severus !) mais ça ne lui a pas fait beaucoup d'effet. Il a fallu que je dise qu'il gâchait ainsi les chances de James de sortir avec moi pour que ce dernier lui fasse lâcher prise.

**Vendredi 23 avril 1976**

Pour la simulation d'examen en potions, Slughorn nous a placé un par table en s'arrangeant pour que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se retrouvent chacun à un coin de la salle. Nous devions réaliser une potions de célérité sans utiliser le manuel. J'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver l'ordre dans lequel il fallait utiliser les ingrédients mais je crois que, dans l'ensemble, je m'en suis bien tirée. Par contre, Remus… c'est vraiment un cas désespéré. Lorsque, à la fin du cours, il est allé déposer son échantillon, Slughorn lui a demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Il a répondu : « Ma potion monsieur. Faites attention, je crois qu'elle cherche à quitter la fiole. » Ce qui a bien fait rire ses trois abrutis de copains. A mon avis, sa note ne va pas être très élevée.

**Samedi 24 avril 1976**

Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'étais contente de pouvoir un peu me changer les idées. J'étais contente aussi que Severus n'y aille pas. Enfin, en règle générale, il va rarement à Pré-Au-Lard.

**Dimanche 25 avril 1976**

Mauvaise après-midi. Nous étions aux Trois Balais en train de boire une bièraubeurre en discutant (je m'étais installée entre Nevaeh et Peter pour être sûre de ne pas être trop proche de James) quand Grogan a fait irruption, rouge de rage. Il a commencé par hurler sur Nevaeh, en la traitant de tous les noms. Ce qui a, bien entendu, fait réagir Remus. Le ton est monté de plus en plus entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à se battre. On a eu bien des difficultés à les séparer, on aurait dit deux enragés. Au final, lorsqu'on a enfin réussi à ramener un peu de calme (c'était gênant d'ailleurs, tous les clients nous regardaient), Nevaeh a mis les choses au clair. Elle a dit aux garçons qu'elle ne désirait plus sortir ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Après quoi, elle a quitté le pub. Je me suis assurée que Remus et Grogan n'allaient pas se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, puis je l'ai suivie.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle m'a avoué être soulagée d'être à nouveau célibataire. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Remus s'attachait de plus en plus à elle et elle de moins en moins.

On ne m'ôtera pas de la tête que ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas correct.

**Lundi 26 avril 1976**

J'ai devancé Severus. J'ai profité du cours de vol pour lui dire que je voulais bien « oublier » ce qu'il m'avait dit mais que ce n'était pas la peine de croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Malheureusement, lui et moi, nous ne sommes plus amis. Il a accepté sans trop protester, probablement parce qu'il a préféré s'enfuir en voyant approcher James et Sirius.

**Mardi 27 avril 1976**

Il semblerait que suspendre les gens en l'air (ça s'appelle « Levicorpus ») soit devenu une mode. Ce matin, j'ai mis en retenue deux élèves de troisième année qui s'amusaient à en suspendre un troisième.

**Mercredi 28 avril 1976**

Pendant que je travaillais à mon devoir de soins aux créatures magiques à la bibliothèque, j'ai entendu les garçons parler de Nevaeh. Tous les quatre ont l'air d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une garce.

J'aime beaucoup Nevaeh, c'est ma meilleure amie, je le répète et je ne le dirais jamais assez. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas leur donner tort.

**Jeudi 29 avril 1976**

Les beaux jours commencent à revenir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller réviser un peu dans le parc.

**Vendredi 30 avril 1976**

Ce matin, je me sens toute bizarre. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que je sortais avec James. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que, donc, par définition, c'est complètement idiot (d'autant plus que nous sortions ensemble aux Trois-Balais pendant que McGonagall y faisait son cours, assise sur un hippogriffe qui sifflait des chansons moldues). Mais ce qui me perturbe, c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable et qu'en me réveillant, j'ai presque regretté que ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.


	64. Mai 1976

**Samedi 1****er**** mai 1976**

L'avant-dernier match de la saison aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Pour enrager les garçons, Nevaeh donne Poufsouffle gagnant. James, lui, dit qu'il s'en fiche pas mal, que même s'ils perdaient le match, ils ont toutes les chances de remporter la coupe cette année. Et quand on regarde les résultats, c'est plutôt vrai.

**Dimanche 2 mai 1976**

Les garçons ont pris leur revanche sur Nevaeh. On était dans le parc, en train de faire une petite promenade digestive lorsque James, Sirius et Peter sont arrivés à toute allure et ont renversé des tas d'ordures sur la tête de Nevaeh : papiers gras, emballages de confiseries, peaux de bananes, mouchoirs utilisés… Je me suis mise à hurler et je leur ai retiré cinquante points chacun et leur ai donné deux heures de retenue. James a dit que pour une ordure, c'était normale qu'elle se retrouve avec les siens et que la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait briser le cœur d'un Maraudeur, elle devrait y réfléchir à deux fois.

Quelque part, je suis soulagée de constater que Remus n'a pas participé à la blague mais j'ai appris un peu plus tard que c'est parce que Rusard l'a surpris avec des bombabouses et qu'il était donc en retenue.

**Lundi 3 mai 1976**

Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne parle pas continuellement des BUSE ?

**Mardi 4 mai 1976**

James se donne a fond pour le match de Quidditch de dimanche. Je crois qu'il a sincèrement l'intention de gagner la coupe cette année. C'est d'ailleurs assez amusant de le regarder à l'entraînement. Il veut tellement gagner qu'il passe son temps à hurler sur les autres.

**Mercredi 5 mai 1976**

Il fait une chaleur caniculaire. Je crève de chaud. Comment est-ce qu'on peut travailler convenablement par une chaleur pareille ?

**Jeudi 6 mai 1976**

En cours de botanique, mon bouton d'armoise (qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec la potion) fait cinq centimètres de plus que ceux des autres. Chourave m'a personnellement félicitée et m'a donné quinze points supplémentaires pour ma dextérité. Moi, qui, en général, suis très moyenne en botanique, je dois avouer que je suis fière de moi.

**Vendredi 7 mai 1976**

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie ce matin, James m'a fait parvenir un mot sur lequel était écrit : « plus que deux ans pour sortir ensemble, ça ne va pas nous laisser beaucoup de temps si tu ne te décides pas rapidement. » J'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui m'a fait perdre dix points. Je me sens vexée.

**Samedi 8 mai 1976**

James a passé la journée à l'entraînement de Quiddtich. Peter et Sirius sont allés le soutenir et moi j'ai passé ma journée à réviser avec Remus. Nevaeh a préféré rester avec Marie et Kiera.

**Dimanche 9 mai 1976**

Voici le fameux match Gryffondor – Poufsouffle avec un total de 330 à 80 en faveur de Gryffondor. Il me semble évident maintenant que nous allons gagner la coupe cette année. Nous sommes très loin en tête du classement.

Le prochain match aura lieu le 13 juin et opposera Serpentard à Serdaigle, ce sera le dernier match de l'année. Ben oui, déjà.

**Lundi 10 mai 1976**

James m'a encore demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, je lui ai dit que si je devais accepter, ce serait uniquement parce qu'il aurait réussi à s'acheter un cerveau. Ça ne l'a même pas vexé. Est-ce que quelque chose peut l'atteindre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il prend tout avec humour, même lorsque c'est blessant ou gênant. Comment fait-il ?

**Mardi 11 mai 1976**

McGonagall a encore insisté sur les BUSE aujourd'hui. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait être fière des quatre maisons et que, pour ça, il allait falloir qu'on travaille un tout petit peu plus.

**Mercredi 12 mai 1976**

Peter est malade. Il se plaint d'horribles maux de ventres et fait constamment tout un tas de grimaces. Par contre, il a refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Sirius lui a dit qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il avait rien du tout mais qu'il voulait juste pas aller… et Remus lui a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite.

Un jour, je me promets de savoir ce qu'ils manigancent ces quatre-là. C'est pas naturel.

**Jeudi 13 mai 1976**

Cours spécial d'astronomie lundi. Le professeur Jupiter nous a dit que nous devrions être en conditions d'examen donc pas de livres et pas de bavardages. Après quoi, elle a dit à Remus qu'elle voulait le voir à la fin du cours.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon agenda, et j'ai compris pourquoi : la pleine lune aura lieu samedi, dimanche et lundi. Il ne participera donc pas au cours. Il sera sûrement en rattrapages mardi.

**Vendredi 14 mai 1976**

Dans le journal d'aujourd'hui, on parle d'un procès de sorcier qui aurait mal tourné. Apparemment, il y aurait eu des émeutes et des manifestations à l'issue du verdict : le sorcier était accusé d'avoir assassiné quatre moldus et il s'en tire avec une peine de principe avec sursis. Moi aussi je trouve ça louche.

**Samedi 15 mai 1976**

Est-ce que c'est moi ou Sirius Black possède une plume copieuse ? Je l'ai vu écrire sur un parchemin et surveiller un autre, juste à côté de lui, sur lequel une plume rouge recopiait tous ses gestes. Si ça ce n'est pas de la triche !

Par acquis de conscience, je suis allé lui dire que s'il utilisait ça en examen, je me sentirai obligée de le dénoncer. Il m'a regardé avec l'air d'un type qui comprend pas grand-chose à ce que je lui raconte puis il a dit : « c'est pour les cours de Remus. J'ai acheté ça à Pré-Au-Lard pendant les vacances. Comme ça, il n'aura pas à recopier. Et comme je suis le seul avoir une écriture lisible, ben je m'y colle. »

Mais je n'aime pas la lueur qu'il y avait dans son regard. On aurait dit que ça l'amusait de me dire ça…. Comme si… Comme s'il allait justement utiliser cette plume pour autre chose !

**Dimanche 16 mai 1976**

James a un superbe œil au beurre noir. Je me demande bien comment il s'est fait ça. Sirius et Peter n'arrêtaient pas de rire de lui au petit déjeuner. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui était arrivé il m'a répondu : « une nuit agitée. »

**Lundi 17 mai 1976**

Cours spécial d'astronomie. Jupiter a mis le paquet pour nous donner le devoir le plus compliqué possible. Je me demande bien ce que ça va donner. J'ai remarqué que Severus essayait de capter mon attention mais je ne me suis pas trop occupée de lui.

**Mardi 18 mai 1976**

Remus est de retour. Il a l'air à bout de nerfs. Je l'ai entendu faire des excuses à James aussi, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Par contre, il avait l'air ravi que Sirius lui donne ses cours sans qu'il ait à les recopier.

**Mercredi 19 mai 1976**

Apparemment les BUSE ne seront pas corrigés par nos professeurs mais par un jury externe à l'école. J'en ai discuté avec la préfète de septième année et elle m'a dit que les juges changeaient chaque année et qu'elle se souvenait que celle qu'elle avait eu en métamorphose était une vraie peau de horglup et qu'elle lui a collé un D parce que son rat avait encore un reflet vert sur le dos.

**Jeudi 20 mai 1976**

J'ai eu un E en astronomie. Remus a eu un P. Il dit que c'est pas juste parce qu'il était pas en forme du tout et qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réviser. Jupiter n'a rien voulu entendre.

**Vendredi 21 mai 1976**

Maintenant qu'il fait un temps splendide, Nevaeh parle de ressortir avec Grogan. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait quand même savoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle en savait autant que moi à propos de James. J'ai dit que non, je ne voulais pas sortir avec James et elle m'a envoyé un clin d'œil : « une nuit sur deux tu marmonnes son prénom pendant ton sommeil. Si c'est pas de l'amour. »

Je crois que j'ai rougi. C'est vrai que la nuit dernière j'ai rêvé que lui et moi, râh, dans le bureau de Slughorn en plus. Enfin, heureusement que lui était pas là. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore honte.

**Samedi 22 mai 1976**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a déjà préparé une place dans la salle commune pour y mettre le trophée. Quelqu'un (je crois que c'était Peter), lui a fait remarquer qu'il serait certainement rangé dans le bureau de McGonagall mais il n'a pas eu de réponse.

C'est vrai que ce sont les élèves qui se décarcassent pour avoir la coupe. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont les professeurs qui en profitent ?

**Dimanche 23 mai 1976**

Donc voilà, Nevaeh et Grogan sont encore ensemble. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que lui accepte aussi facilement de se remettre avec elle.

**Lundi 24 mai 1976**

Je n'ai jamais eu un cours de potions aussi ennuyeux de toute ma vie. Slughorn nous a fait tout un cours de théorie sur l'ébullition. C'était tellement long que James a fait mine de s'évanouir et que Sirius s'est mis à ronfler bruyamment. Tout le monde a ri mais Slughorn n'a jamais rien remarqué.

**Mardi 25 mai 1976**

J'ai retiré vingt points à Sirius et je l'ai mis en retenue une heure pour avoir chanté : « un petit Servilus pendu au plafond, tirez-lui la queue et il pondra des œufs » tout en maintenant Severus suspendu en l'air par les pieds.

**Mercredi 26 mai 1976**

Cours d'étude des runes annulé aujourd'hui : Peeves a surgi dans la classe, juste au début du cours, et a commencé à tout saccager. Le professeur Cash nous a dit de regagner nos salles communes, que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Remus et moi nous sommes enfuis de la salle en nous protégeant derrière nos livres. Je lui aurais au moins trouvé une utilité à ce manuel.

**Jeudi 27 mai 1976**

James et Sirius tenaient un gros rat en captivité dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une boîte de fondants du chaudron en verre. Je les ai menacé d'une retenue s'il ne relâchaient pas le pauvre animal. James m'a dit que ce n'était pas n'importe quel animal mais il a tout de même obéi et le rat a détalé.

**Vendredi 28 mai 1976**

Peter a l'air de faire la tête à James et Sirius. Enfin, pas tant que ça parce qu'il continue de traîner avec eux mais il fait la moue depuis ce matin.

**Samedi 29 mai 1976**

Comme j'en ai assez de voir Nevaeh et Grogan s'embrasser pendant des heures, j'ai décidé de rejoindre Marie et Kiera. Mais Kiera n'a pas arrêté de me demander quand je vais me décider à sortir avec James.

On dirait du mariage forcé tout ça.

**Dimanche 30 mai 1976**

Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais James a réussi à mettre le feu aux rideaux de la salle commune. Un élève de première année est immédiatement allé tout raconter à McGonagall et, après avoir arrangé les dégâts, elle a emmené James en le tirant par une oreille, comme un garnement.

J'ai cru que Sirius allait s'étouffer de rire.

**Lundi 31 mai 1976**

Les BUSE auront lieu dans moins d'un mois. Ça y est, je commence à stresser. A partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus quitter mes livres ni mes notes de cours. Pas moyen que je rate un examen !


	65. Juin 1976

**Mardi 1****er**** juin 1976**

Dumbledore a annoncé les dates d'examen au souper : les ASPIC du 14 au 18 juin et les BUSE du 21 au 25. Pas mal d'élèves de notre année ont râlé parce que, l'année dernière c'était déjà les ASPIC qui commençaient plus tôt. On avait tous espéré être en vacances avant les autres. Mais j'ai compris plus tard dans la soirée pourquoi Dumbledore a dérogé à la règle : la pleine lune aura lieu les 13, 14 et 15 juin, ce qui pénaliserait Remus de deux jours d'examen. Etant donné que nous seront corrigés et entendus par des juges externes à l'école, il est hors de question de lui faire passer des rattrapages.

**Mercredi 2 juin 1976**

Deux dates importantes à noter pour ce mois-ci : le 13 où aura lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année et les 26 et 27 où aura lieu le dernier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. L'année prochaine, on va pouvoir s'y rendre tous les week-ends, à notre guise. J'ai hâte d'être déjà à l'année prochaine. Mais avant ça, faut passer par les BUSE. La galère !

**Jeudi 3 juin 1976**

Je révise comme une damnée. Et j'entends aussi toutes sortes de rumeurs sur les juges qui vont venir nous entendre et nous corriger pour les examens. Paraît que certains sont vraiment pas commodes. J'ai entendu Peter dire qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait certainement tomber sur une peau de manticore. A mon avis, moi aussi.

**Vendredi 4 juin 1976**

James et Sirius prévoient de se constituer un stock de whisky pur-feu pour la soirée du dernier match de Quidditch. Je suppose que ce sera pour fêter la victoire de Gryffondor. Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas très malin de leur part de prévoir de boire toute la nuit.

**Samedi 5 juin 1976**

James et Regulus se sont encore accrochés dans un couloir. C'est de la faute de James cette fois. Il a dit : « pour ton enterrement, dimanche prochain, tu préfères des lys ou des tulipes ? » Evidemment, Regulus lui a sauté dessus et ils se sont battus jusqu'à ce que McCallum parvienne à les séparer. Ils sont donc tous les deux en retenue et ont eu tous les deux dix points de moins.

**Dimanche 6 juin 1976**

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai revu le gros chien noir hier soir et il tenait mon journal entre ses dents. En plus de m'avoir surprise, cette fichue sale bête a fouillé dans mon sac ! Il me l'a apporté en remuant de la queue (bon, j'adore les animaux et il était drôlement mignon, mais quand même !). Je ne sais par contre toujours pas à qui il appartient. En plus, mon journal est couvert de bave. Eurk.

**Lundi 7 juin 1976**

Entre les devoirs, les révisions et les cours, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire dans mon journal. Merlin, que c'est difficile de préparer des examens !

**Mardi 8 juin 1976**

Il fait un temps superbe dehors et dès qu'on a cinq minutes, Nevaeh et moi nous réfugions dans le parc pour réviser. De temps en temps, Remus vient nous tenir compagnie mais nous ne sommes jamais plus de trois.

**Mercredi 9 juin 1976**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall nous a distribué un parchemin avec toutes les matières que nous auront le droit de ne plus suivre l'année prochaine en fonction de nos orientations professionnelles. Bien entendu, ce ne sera pas un choix définitif puisque ce dernier ne pourra se faire que lorsque nous aurons nos résultats de BUSE mais ça nous permet déjà de nous faire une petite idée. Je suis particulièrement surprise d'apprendre que le cours d'Histoire de la magie ne fait pas partie de ceux que l'on peut abandonner. Personnellement, je pense supprimer l'option Etude des Runes, et les cours de vol et d'Astronomie. Pour le reste, j'aviserai. Nevaeh veut abandonner métamorphoses mais ça et enchantements, on ne peut pas.

**Jeudi 10 juin 1976**

J'ai discuté avec les garçons des matières qu'ils veulent abandonner l'année prochaine. Sirius laisse tomber l'arithmancie, l'astronomie et la botanique. James veut juste abandonner l'astronomie. Peter arrêtera la divination (choix que Remus semble approuver grandement) et potions. Quant à Remus, il ne se décide que pour le cours de potions. Avec ses résultats, je trouve que c'est un choix judicieux.

**Vendredi 11 juin 1976**

Notre week-end est surchargé de devoirs. Seuls les membres des équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle et de Serpentard sont autorisés à rendre leurs devoirs en retard. Mais en cinquième année, je crois que ça ne concerne que deux élèves.

**Samedi 12 juin 1976**

Sirius, Peter et James ont promis à Remus de boire à sa santé après le match. Ensuite, j'ai cru entendre Sirius dire quelque chose dans le style : « et t'inquiète pas, on sera là à l'heure. » J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait rejoindre Remus sans risquer sa vie. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne va pas encore faire l'une de ses stupidités monumentales.

**Dimanche 13 juin 1976**

Dernier match de Quidditch de l'année opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle. Total : 320 à 100 en faveur de Serpentard. Les Gryffondor ont explosé le score. Au final, donc : en quatrième position, les Poufsouffle. En troisième position, les Serdaigle. En seconde position, les Serpentard et loin devant, en première position, Gryffondor ! Je me demande si James aura encore une voix normale demain après tout ce qu'il a hurlé. Cette année, l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas été terrible. Mais je suppose qu'on a tous son passage à vide et qu'ils seront meilleurs l'année prochaine.

Ce soir, c'était donc la fête dans la salle commune. Peter, James et Sirius n'ont fait leur apparition qu'en milieu de soirée, pour boire quelques verres puis ils ont à nouveau disparu. James est resté un peu plus longtemps. Il est venu me dire que si je voulais sortir avec une grande star du Quidditch, c'était le moment. Je l'ai envoyé balader et je ne l'ai plus revu de la soirée.

**Lundi 14 juin 1976**

La soirée a été rude pour les garçons ? James a l'air d'avoir mal au crâne, Peter a un joli teint verdâtre et Sirius peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais ils ont l'air ravi de leur nuit.

En attendant, les examens ont déjà commencé pour les septième année et il y a comme une ambiance feutrée dans le château. Tout le monde commence à se plonger dans ses révisions. C'est étrange comme c'est calme.

**Mardi 15 juin 1976**

Dans une semaine, nous seront en pleins examens. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini. Après, nous auront droit à trois jours pour nous reposer avant de rentrer chez nous. Je crois que ça va me faire du bien de décompresser un peu.

**Mercredi 16 juin 1976**

Remus est de retour. Il a l'air fatigué mais ne semble pas avoir trop souffert de la dernière pleine lune. Peut-être que son état de santé va s'améliorer avec le temps ? Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'en doute. C'est tout de même moche d'être malade à ce point à son âge.

**Jeudi 17 juin 1976**

Sirius a passé une partie de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie sous les rires de ses copains. De ce que j'ai compris (parce que, décidément, ces quatre-là ne savent pas s'exprimer clairement !) il aurait été piqué par… des puces ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai entendu ça. Il en tient James directement pour responsable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'autant que les autres n'ont pas l'air de souffrir de ce genre de problème. Donc, ça doit vraiment venir de lui.

**Vendredi 18 juin 1976**

C'est l'anniversaire de Peter. Il a seize ans aujourd'hui.

**Samedi 19 juin 1976**

Révisions intensives. Nevaeh et moi avons évité le parc aujourd'hui parce que les garçons sont décidés à suspendre en l'air tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent. Et James parade avec son Vif d'Or qu'il s'amuse à laisser s'envoler pour le rattraper au dernier moment. Ce qu'il peut avoir l'air bête avec ce truc !

**Dimanche 20 juin 1976**

Demain, ce sera la semaine infernale, mais je pense être prête. Les juges sont arrivés cette après-midi. C'est vrai qu'il y en a une paire qui n'ont pas l'air commodes mais, dans l'ensemble, ils ressemblent juste à des profs. Alors pour certains examens, on va avoir droit à une partie écrite et une partie orale, notamment pour la métamorphose, Enchantements et potions. Je sens que ça va être la semaine la plus longue de toute ma vie.

**Lundi 21 juin 1976**

Aujourd'hui, nous entamons les examens avec vol sur balais. Le parcours n'était pas évident du tout. Enfin, sauf pour James mais lui, c'est un cas à part.

Ensuite, nous avons continué sur histoire de la magie : de la révolution des gobelins à celle des trolls, expliquez le rôle des langues-de-plomb au cours de cette période.

**Mardi 22 juin 1976**

Enchantements. Partie écrite : les sorts de protection de la pluie tiennent-ils de l'enchantement ou de la métamorphose ? (super, je peux pas me tromper sur ce sujet-là). Partie démonstration : wingardium léviosa (décidément, il a du succès chaque année celui-là), reducto et enfin un sort de notre choix. J'ai choisi un sort d'imperméabilité.

Défense contre les forces du mal : dix questions sur les créatures magiques et dangereuses. La question dix m'a fait un peu tiquer : elle traitait de la façon de reconnaître un loup-garou. Je me suis dit que Remus n'allait peut-être pas apprécier.

A part ça, il s'est passé un incident cette après-midi. James et Sirius ont commencé à chercher des noises à Severus. Le ton est monté et ils ont commencé à se disputer. Mais Severus ne fait clairement pas le poids face à James et à Sirius et il s'est rapidement retrouvé plaqué au sol. Pas mal de monde riait autour d'eux. James et Sirius se sont montrés particulièrement insultants et lorsque Severus leur a répondu, l'un d'eux a fait apparaître des bulles de savon dans sa bouche. C'est là que je suis intervenue. Je leur ai immédiatement donné l'ordre d'arrêter ça.

James m'a dit que si je voulais arrêter ça, je n'avais qu'à sortir avec lui. Non mais vraiment ! Quel idiot celui-là, comme si ses blagues à deux mornilles allaient me faire craquer ! Je lui ai répondu que je préférais encore sortir avec le calamar géant, ce qui a eu l'air d'amuser Sirius.

James s'est alors détourné de Severus qui en a profité pour se libérer et lui envoyer un sortilège en plein visage. Je crois que le nez de James s'est brisé sur le coup parce qu'il s'est mis à saigner beaucoup. Mais Severus n'a pas réussi à s'en tirer plus longuement, il s'est retrouvé pendu par un pied. J'ai encore insisté pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. James en a rajouté avec un petrificus totalus. Mais au final, il a laissé tomber. Il a dit à Severus qu'il avait de la chance que j'ai été là. Et lui, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas !

James a voulu qu'il s'excuse, j'ai eu beau dire que je ne voulais pas de ses excuses mais que puisque c'était comme ça, qu'il ne compte plus jamais sur moi ! Comme James insistait vraiment, j'ai fini par lui dire à lui aussi qu'il n'était pas mieux que Severus et que c'était vraiment un idiot fini. Bon, je l'ai pas dit comme ça, mais ça revenait au même. Après quoi, je les ai tous laissé tomber.

Mais une chose m'énerve quand même encore : Remus aurait pu se remuer un peu et venir me donner un coup de main plutôt que de rester dans son coin à réviser ! Il est préfet lui aussi et il serait peut-être temps qu'il assume un peu sa fonction !

**Mercredi 23 juin 1976**

Métamorphose. Partie écrite : quelle différence y a-t-il entre la métamorphose nucléique et la métamorphose protéique ? Partie orale, ou plutôt, partie démonstration : transformer un dé à coudre en hérisson puis en oiseau exotique.

Botanique : décrivez, réalisez un croquis et expliquez la culture et l'utilisation normale des champignons sauteurs.

Astronomie : Uranus et ses satellites, description complète.

**Jeudi 24 juin 1976**

Potions. Partie écrite : décrivez les ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition de la potion de mutisme, présentez-les dans l'ordre où ils doivent apparaître dans la préparation. Partie démonstration : réalisez cette potion.

Etude des runes : tout un texte à traduire puis conjuguer au passé, au futur, sélectionner tous les verbes et les retranscrire à l'infinitif.

**Vendredi 25 juin 1976**

Soins aux créatures magiques : les licornes, leur anatomie, leur propriétés magiques, leur habitat et les meilleures façon d'entretenir un élevage. On ne pouvait pas tomber sur plus simple !

Le reste de la journée était dédié à l'étude des moldus, la divination et l'arithmancie.

Et voilà, les examens sont enfin terminés ! Cette semaine est finie pour de bons.

Mais je suis toujours en rage contre Severus et les garçons.

**Samedi 26 juin 1976**

Nevaeh, Grogan et moi sommes allés à Pré-Au-Lard pour nous détendre un peu. On s'était promis de ne pas parler des examens mais on n'a pas pu faire autrement.

Severus s'est enfermé dans sa salle commune. Tant mieux, je ne veux plus le voir. James, lui, a bien essayé de me parler mais je l'ai envoyé bouler. Il pourrait ramper à mes pieds que ça ne changerait rien.

**Dimanche 27 juin 1976**

Jocunda, la petite sœur de Nevaeh, est venue passer l'après-midi avec nous. Elle nous a dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un garçon mais ne nous a pas dit de qui. Chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet, elle rougissait.

**Lundi 28 juin 1976**

Nous avons traîné dans le parc et nous nous sommes détendus toute la journée. Ça sent les vacances.

Cette après-midi, j'ai envoyé Houdini à mes parents pour leur dire que, a priori, mes examens se sont bien passés. J'ai hâte de les revoir.

**Mardi 29 juin 1976**

Mes parents m'ont renvoyé Houdini pour me dire qu'ils étaient ravis de la nouvelle. Ils en ont profité pour m'annoncer que Pétunia ne passera pas les vacances avec nous, elle partira avec Vernon, son petit-ami. Ils prévoient de se fiancer dès qu'ils en auront l'âge. Je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point entre eux.

**Mercredi 30 juin 1976**

Et voilà, nous quittons Poudlard et nous laissons derrière nous notre cinquième année. Si tout va bien, je serais en sixième année la prochaine fois que je mettrai les pieds au château. Sixième année… déjà… Que le temps passe vite.

**Samedi 31 juillet 1977**

Les résultats des BUSE sont arrivés ! J'étais toute fébrile quand j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe :

Vol : A

Histoire de la magie : E

Soins aux créatures magiques : O

Potions : O

Enchantements : O

Astronomie : P

Défense contre les forces du mal : A

Botanique : E

Métamorphose : O

Etude des runes : D

J'ai donc huit BUSE sur dix et j'ai eu quatre O. Je suis fière de moi. A moi donc la sixième année !


	66. Chapitre 16 : Victoire

_**CHAPITRE 16 : VICTOIRE**_

La montre de Teddy émit un petit tintement pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre en cours. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé toute sa matinée à lire sans même s'être rendu une seule fois dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, son estomac ne criait pas famine.

Il s'étira, referma le carnet de Lily Evans et le glissa dans son sac de cours. Sa tête lui faisait mal là où il s'était cogné et il se sentait particulièrement épuisé mais il était hors de question pour lui de louper les cours. Il quitta son placard, se glissa dans un flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il restait pensif. Le dernier chapitre du carnet de Lily Evans l'avait laissé perplexe. Son père avait tout de même eu des relations douteuses et lui-même n'était d'ailleurs pas très net. James et Sirius avaient l'air du genre de garçon à ne pas fréquenter. Des espèces de Janus et Arkie en un peu plus malins peut-être. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils ainsi à ce Severus ? A priori, ce garçon ne leur avait strictement rien fait.

Teddy avait du mal de comprendre le sens du mot « injustice ». Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa grand-mère lui avait appris à respecter les autres, leurs différences, leurs faiblesses. Elle lui avait dit que lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, devait faire attention à ce genre détail. Pourquoi ? Parce que son père était un loup-garou ? Parce qu'il était lui-même un métamorphomage ? Certainement.

Mais il avait vite déchanté en mettant les pieds à Poudlard. Là où il pensait avoir trouvé un refuge d'égalité et de solidarité, il ne trouvait qu'une école comme toutes les autres. Finalement, il n'était pas plus mal dans sa petite école moldue. Il n'y apprenait certes pas la magie mais, au moins, il avait des amis.

« Teddy ! Hé ! Teddy attends ! »

Surpris de s'entendre appelé par son prénom, il se retourna. Une adolescente se dirigeait vers lui, se frayant un chemin à coups de coudes.

Victoire.

Teddy sentit son cœur chavirer. Le simple fait qu'elle l'ait appelé, qu'elle ait désiré lui parler lui faisait l'effet de mille chocogrenouilles.

Il se détacha de la foule pour s'adosser à une statue où Victoire vint le rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres… qui fondit si rapidement que le garçon se demanda un bref instant s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la tête ? »

Machinalement, il porta la main à sa blessure. Le sang avait cessé de couler depuis un bon moment mais la zone restait tout de même très sensible.

« Je… j'ai glissé dans la salle de bain et je me suis cogné sur les toilettes. »

Victoire grimaça. Est-ce qu'elle le croyait ? Teddy en doutait. Son amie avait toujours eu ce don pour savoir lorsqu'il lui mentait.

« Je n'ai rien, reprit-il avant qu'elle ne proteste. C'est juste un vilain bleu.

_ C'est un vilain bleu avec une sale coupure, Teddy.

_ J'en ai vu de pires. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

Victoire eut un petit sourire crispé. D'accord, son approche était maladroite et un brun trop agressive mais Victoire ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot pendant plusieurs jours et, tout à coup, elle se souvenait de lui. Alors soit elle venait lui faire des excuses, soit il se passait quelque chose d'important.

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, c'est tout. Savoir si tu vas bien. »

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, déçu. Ok, elle ne voulait ni lui faire des excuses ni lui apprendre une quelconque nouvelle.

« Ben comme tu vois, je vais bien. »

Le mains serrées sur la couverture de son livre d'histoire de la magie, Victoire dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses sur ton père. »

Normalement, il aurait dû lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que, quelque part, elle avait eu raison et qu'il s'identifiait trop au personnage qu'avait été Remus Lupin. Mais il en fut incapable.

« Tu es encore en colère ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà été.

_ Je suis une idiote.

_ Non. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu as parlé de mon père.

_ Tu sais, c'est facile pour moi. Mes parents vivent tous les deux et sont en bonne santé. Des fois j'oublie que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Il acquiesça, se demandant si elle était réellement en train de lui faire des excuses ou si elle n'était pas, justement, en train d'aggraver la situation.

« Je voudrais que mes parents soient encore là, dit-il si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre dans le brouhaha des autres élèves. Je voudrais qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à jouer les héros. Je voudrais les connaître.

_ Je sais, Teddy. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il sourit bien qu'il se sentit encore particulièrement crispé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'air incapable de s'en rappeler. Pourtant, lui, il se souvenait avec précision de chacun de ses mots. Les joues de Victoire se colorèrent rapidement de rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

_ Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, non ? »

Elle devint si écarlate que sous sa chevelure rousse, son visage donna l'impression de s'enflammer.

« J'ai dit comme un frère ! »

Le sourire de Teddy s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pas ce que j'avais compris.

_ S'il te plaît, arrête.

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ? »

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Si… enfin… je veux dire…

_ Parce que moi je t'aime. »

Etait-ce vraiment lui qui prononçait toutes ces paroles ? Il entendait bien le son de sa voix mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'étaient ses lèvres qui formaient tous ces mots. Son corps semblait vouloir agir de lui-même tandis que son esprit se contentait d'observer passivement la scène, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de tout foutre en l'air.

« Je t'aime Victoire. Et certainement pas comme une sœur. »

L'adolescente était maintenant plus qu'écarlate. Elle pinça les lèvres, sourit puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres.

« J'ai cours ! »

Sur ce, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Teddy aussi avait cours et pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il la suivit des yeux, la tête dans les nuages. Peu à peu, le couloir se vida et il se retrouva seul. Alors sans réellement savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il réajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et remonta le couloir. Il quitta le château, s'enfonça dans le parc. Il marcha durant un long moment jusqu'à se retrouver devant la clairière aux souvenirs. Alors il retrouva les stèles de ses parents et s'assit entre les deux, les mains sur les genoux.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

Doucement, il tira le carnet de Lily Evans de son sac, l'ouvrit devant lui.

« Papa, maman, je l'aime. »


	67. Septembre 1976

**Mercredi 1****er**** septembre 1976**

Me revoici sur le quai 9 ¾ , prête pour ma sixième année à Poudlard. La première chose que j'ai fait, c'est chercher après Nevaeh. J'ai bien vu James et Sirius qui arrivaient ensemble en plaisantant mais c'est tout.

J'étais contente aussi d'avoir pu jouer un peu à la préfète en réfrénant des deuxième année qui couraient partout en hurlant. Quelque part, ça m'a fait plaisir de les forcer à monter dans le train et à se calmer.

J'ai vu Severus aussi, du coin de l'œil. Il est passé sans m'adresser un regard, en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Quelque part, ça me fait un peu mal qu'on ne soit plus amis. Mais, apparemment, c'est son choix alors tant pis pour lui. Cher journal, je te laisse là, je vois Nevaeh et Peter qui montent dans le train. Je vais leur faire signe de me rejoindre.

Bon, maintenant que je suis à nouveau dans mon dortoir, je peux reprendre les évènements de la journée. Dans le train, j'ai appris que Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui. Ce sont les parents de James qui l'ont recueilli. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ses propres parents ne cherchent pas plus que ça à le récupérer. Ces gens peuvent se vanter d'être des sang-purs, ils n'en sont pas moins des monstres !

Moi, je me fais la promesse d'aimer et de soutenir mes enfants. Quels que soient leurs décisions !

La cérémonie de répartition m'a semblé durer des heures et en plus, j'ai dû traîner Remus par la manche pour qu'il assume ses fonctions de préfets. Il avait pas l'air ravi. Eh bien tant pis pour lui aussi ! Non mais.

**Jeudi 2 septembre 1976**

Ce matin, nous avons eu droit à la traditionnelle distribution des emplois du temps et au traditionnel soupir d'effarement de James.

J'ai donc finalement abandonné les cours d'astronomie, de vol et d'étude des runes. Quoi qu'il paraît que j'aurais dû garder astronomie. Bof, pas grave. Tant que j'ai les potions, ça devrait aller. C'est vrai que notre emploi du temps est chargé mais ce matin, par exemple, je commence avec une heure de pause (le pied !), heure pendant laquelle je vais essayer d'éviter Sirius et ses affabulations sur ses BUSE. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement avoir les dix BUSE quand on est un élève aussi peu attentif que Sirius Black ? Si c'est vraiment le cas alors chapeau !

**Vendredi 3 septembre 1976**

Aujourd'hui, après mon cours de botanique, j'ai mon après-midi de libre. Ça, ça va être un véritable atout quand on va arriver aux périodes de révision.

Je vois bien les coups d'œil de biais de James. Je sens que dans pas longtemps, il va encore me demander de sortir avec lui. Je ne sais franchement pas ce que je vais lui répondre. D'un côté, il m'exaspère. Vraiment. Je veux dire même qu'il me désespère. Mais d'un autre côté, il me fait rire et puis il est plutôt adorable quand il me fait la cour… Aaaah ! Lily, non ! Ne te laisse pas avoir !

**Samedi 4 septembre 1976**

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année a été annoncé pour le 10 octobre. Il se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. C'est en lisant le panneau que j'ai appris que James a été promu capitaine de l'équipe. C'est vrai que c'est un très bon joueur mais est-ce qu'il a l'étoffe d'un leader ? Mmm. Espérons qu'il ne va pas nous faire perdre la coupe.

**Dimanche 5 septembre 1976**

Les sélections de Quidditch commencent aujourd'hui. Peter a décidé de ne plus postuler mais quand je le vois regarder la tenue de James avec admiration, je me dis qu'il fait de gros efforts pour se contenir.

Tout le monde ne peut pas être bon en tout, Peter. Tu n'as pas de regret à avoir.

**Lundi 6 septembre 1976**

Aujourd'hui, démarrage de la journée sur deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Dommage que ce cours faisait partie de ceux qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter parce que c'est drôlement soûlant. Le professeur McCallum a fait de son mieux pour qu'on s'intéresse à l'antiquité magique mais tout le monde bâillait aux corneilles. D'ailleurs, Remus s'est endormi avant la fin de la première heure. Il a été réveillé en sursaut quand McCallum a tapé du plat de la main sur sa table. Tout le monde s'est mis à rire. Même Remus, malgré les dix points qu'il a perdu.

**Mardi 7 septembre 1976**

Remus est déçu que j'ai arrêté étude des runes. Non, sincèrement, avec les résultats que j'avais, il n'espérait quand même pas que je continue ? C'est vrai qu'il doit être tout seul en cours maintenant. Tant pis. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas sacrifier mes ASPIC pour lui quand même.

**Mercredi 8 septembre 1976**

Une petite de première année m'a demandé comment on fait pour devenir préfet. J'ai trouvé ça adorable. Je lui ai dit de bien travailler, de toujours respecter le règlement, d'être polie et bien sage. Elle a soupiré et elle a dit : « Tout ça ! Mais je vais m'ennuyer à mourir ! » Enfin, elle ne l'a pas dit de façon aussi polie mais j'aime mieux ne pas retranscrire ses paroles exactes. Pas dans mon journal en tout cas.

**Jeudi 9 septembre 1976**

Voilà, nous avons bouclé notre première semaine de travail et nous sommes envahis par les devoirs. Les septième année nous ont dit de bien profiter parce que c'est notre dernière année sans examens. C'est vrai.

En attendant, Remus en est déjà à sa première absence. J'espère vraiment que quelqu'un trouvera un jour le remède à la lycanthropie mais, à mon avis, c'est de l'utopie.

**Vendredi 10 septembre 1976**

Il paraît que la septième année n'est pas obligatoire mais qu'il est tout de même préférable de la passer si on veut un bon métier. Nevaeh n'est pas sûre d'aller jusqu'aux ASPIC. Elle et Grogan voudraient se marier dès qu'ils auront dix-sept ans. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Je me demande aussi ce que ça va être la septième année sans elle. Enfin, j'ai jusqu'au mois de juin pour la convaincre de rester. Lily, en mission pour l'avenir de sa meilleure amie !

**Samedi 11 septembre 1976**

Houdini est malade. Je l'ai emmené voir le professeur Gobe-Planche et elle m'a dit : « je suis désolée mais il n'était déjà plus tout jeune quand vous l'avez acheté. » Mon pauvre hibou est un vieux coucou. Je suis triste pour lui. J'ai donc décidé de le mettre à la retraite dans la volière de l'école. Il est libre de s'envoler quand il le veut. Je ne lui confierai plus de courrier.

**Dimanche 12 septembre 1976**

Il paraît que tout un groupe de Serpentard projette de se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si ce n'est qu'une rumeur. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que Severus n'en fait pas partie.

**Lundi 13 septembre 1976**

Sirius et Regulus se sont battus dans un couloir. Cette fois, j'ai été témoin de la scène. C'est Regulus qui a commencé la bagarre en le traitant de traître à son sang, de honte de la famille, de sang-mêlé manqué. On a eu un mal fou à les séparer mais, cette fois, je suis fière de Remus parce qu'il m'a donné un sacré coup de main. Il s'est d'ailleurs pris un coup de poing de Regulus en pleine figure et il a un très bel œil au beurre noir. Sirius appelle ça une blessure de guerre.

**Mardi 14 septembre 1976**

On est à peine au début de l'année et McGonagall parle déjà des ASPIC. Sincèrement, elle ne pense vraiment qu'aux examens celle-là !

**Mercredi 15 septembre 1976**

En cours de métamorphose, nous commençons à voir les transformations humaines. Mais McGonagall nous a bien averti que le premier trimestre ne sera que théorie et qu'il est hors de question de s'entraîner en cours. Elle a ajouté que tout élève qui aurait sa baguette à la main ou sur son bureau serait sanctionné de trois heures de retenue et de cinquante points en moins. En disant ça, elle a clairement regardé James et Sirius. Mais tous les deux avaient l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Pourtant, j'aurais cru que le cours les intéresserait. Eh bien, même pas !

**Jeudi 16 septembre 1976**

Ce matin, un hibou est venu m'apporter un carton d'invitation de la part du professeur Slughorn. Dans le cadre de son petit club, il organise une soirée de rentrée le dimanche 26 septembre. Je suis conviée, bien entendu. Il est bien stipulé en bas : venez accompagnée. Voilà, je vais devoir me creuser la tête pour me trouver un cavalier.

**Vendredi 17 septembre 1976**

J'ai envie d'aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec James. Je suis sûr qu'il dirait oui si je le lui demandais mais en même temps, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, il n'a pas son pareil pour pourrir l'ambiance. Quoi que la fois où il a mis le feu à la robe de Bellatrix, c'était plutôt amusant.

**Samedi 18 septembre 1976**

Le panneau d'information a été complété ce matin d'un parchemin s'adressant directement aux sixième année. Le 12 mars aura lieu la première session d'examens de transplanage pour ceux qui seront majeurs (moi, par exemple). Ceux qui le désirent peuvent s'y inscrire. Les cours débuterons le premier samedi du mois de novembre. Je n'ai pas été étonnée du tout de constater que les garçons s'y sont tous inscrits même si James et Peter ne pourront passer leur examen qu'au mois de juin.

**Dimanche 19 septembre 1976**

James a failli être interdit de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il avait, en effet, demandé à deux élèves de première année d'aller espionner les entraînements des Serdaigle. Ce n'était quand même pas très malin de sa part.

**Lundi 20 septembre 1976**

A la fin du cours de potions, Slughorn a voulu me parler en privé. Il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de venir à sa soirée de dimanche. J'ai répondu que oui, et il a eu l'air ravi. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir avec qui j'allais venir parce que, la dernière fois, selon lui, James Potter était un bien mauvais choix.

J'ai été vexée de ce qu'il m'a dit et j'étais tellement en colère que je suis allée immédiatement demander à Remus s'il voulait m'accompagner à la soirée. Non mais ! Puisque James ne fait pas l'affaire !

Remus a refusé. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas servir de vengeance sous prétexte qu'il est un loup-garou et j'ai eu honte, affreusement honte, d'avoir cherché à me servir de lui.

**Mardi 21 septembre 1976**

J'irais à la soirée de Slughorn avec James. Que ça lui plaise ou non, c'est comme ça. Si jamais il n'est pas content, au moins, nous aurons un prétexte pour partir avant la fin. James, lui, était fou de joie que je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Et j'ai clairement vu Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore celui-là ?

**Mercredi 22 septembre 1976**

Trois heures de retenue et cinquante points en moins pour James et Sirius qui ont été surpris par McGonagall avec leur baguette en plein cours. Parfois je me demande s'ils font exprès d'être aussi idiots ou si, en réalité, ils ne comprennent simplement pas ce qu'on leur dit.

**Jeudi 23 septembre 1976**

Nevaeh est en colère parce que sa sœur, Jocunda, a un petit ami. J'ai passé plus d'une heure a essayer de lui faire comprendre que Jocunda a quatorze ans maintenant et qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle se soit trouvé un petit copain. Après tout, c'est une très jolie fille. Surtout si l'on écoute les commentaires de Sirius a son sujet.

**Vendredi 24 septembre 1976**

Je suis quand même un peu stressée à propos de la soirée de dimanche. Comment Slughorn va-t-il le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il va me « virer » de son club ? Il a beau être mon professeur préféré, je me sentirais tout de même soulagée de ne plus faire partie de son petit cercle privé. Remus dit que c'est malsain un professeur qui s'entoure comme ça d'élèves. J'ai beau lui dire que Slughorn n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de louche, il n'y croit pas vraiment.

**Samedi 25 septembre 1976**

Je suis tellement stressée pour cette soirée que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

**Dimanche 26 septembre 1976**

Et voilà, le fameux soir est arrivé. Quand James et moi on est arrivé au bureau de Slughorn, il nous a regardé bizarrement. J'ai clairement vu à son regard qu'il n'était pas ravi que ce soit lui qui m'accompagne. Mais il n'a pas fait la moindre réflexions. Quelques Serpentard par contre, dont Antonin Dolohov, ne se sont pas gênés pour ricaner. James a voulu leur répondre mais j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai serrée très fort.

Il s'est réprimé à grand-peine. A mon avis, il emmagasine tout ça dans sa tête pour le ressortir plus tard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, tant qu'il ne fait pas de scandale ce soir, ça me va.

La soirée s'est relativement bien passée. Slughorn a animé presque toutes les conversations à lui tout seul. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, ce sont les membres influents des familles de untel ou unetelle.

Ça n'a pas fini très tard parce qu'il y a cours demain matin. James et moi sommes repartis tranquillement vers notre salle commune. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fière de lui et de la façon dont il s'est comporté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'a fait que pour moi. Que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait arrangé pour que le homard qu'on nous a servi vienne pincer tous ces vilains Serpentard.

J'ai éclaté de rire et il m'a embrassé. Après quoi, il est monté dans son dortoir en disant : « Toi et moi on est faits pour être ensemble. » Je n'ai même pas pensé à le gifler ou à protester. Je crois même que j'ai aimé qu'il m'embrasse !

Autant le dire tout de suite, j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.

**Lundi 27 septembre 1976**

Marie et Kiera m'ont demandé au moins cinquante fois aujourd'hui si je sors avec James. Je leur ai dit que non mais que je me demande si je n'ai pas fait fausse route à son sujet.

Après tout, c'est un crétin, mais un crétin adorable.

**Mardi 28 septembre 1976**

En prévision des cours de transplanage qui auront lieu le mois prochain, les garçons prennent les paris pour savoir lequel d'entre eux sera le premier à se désartibuler. Les votes varient entre Peter et James.

**Mercredi 29 septembre 1976**

Il paraît que le cours de vol a failli tourner en pugilat entre les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et ceux de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Eh bien, ça augure un bon match pour l'ouverture de la saison.

**Jeudi 30 septembre 1976**

Le premier mois d'école est terminé. Je suis allée à la volière pour voir comment se porte mon pauvre Houdini et j'ai vu Sirius envoyer un hibou. J'ai été étonnée d'abord parce qu'il était tout seul et ensuite parce qu'il me semblait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec les membres de sa famille. A qui peut-il donc envoyer du courrier ? Si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais dit que ce n'est pas mes affaires. Mais Sirius Black a toujours une idée stupide, dangereuse et ou pas très nette en tête.


	68. Octobre 1976

**Vendredi 1****er**** octobre 1976**

J'entends déjà les cinquième année se plaindre de McGonagall et de la pression qu'elle leur met au sujet des BUSE. J'entends également les septième année faire les mêmes remarques au sujet des ASPIC.

**Samedi 2 octobre 1976**

Nevaeh a décidé de laisser tomber les paris de Quidditch pour cette année. Elle dit qu'elle n'a plus envie de s'amuser à ça, qu'il y aura bien quelqu'un d'autre pour reprendre la suite. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Mais ça a été énervant, toute la journée, de devoir répéter ça à tous ceux qui voulaient miser sur les équipes pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils ont tous compris maintenant. Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils feront passer le message aux autres.

**Dimanche 3 octobre 1976**

Je croise les doigts pour que Slughorn n'ait pas envie d'organiser une soirée pour Halloween. Etant donné qu'il en a déjà fait une pour la rentrée, je suppose, j'espère, que la prochaine ne sera pas avant un bon moment.

**Lundi 4 octobre 1976**

Je sais que je fourre mon nez dans des affaires qui ne me regardent pas mais quand ça concerne les garçons, c'est pour le bien-être de tous les autres habitants du château que je fais ça.

Je suis donc allée voir Peter, en toute innocence. Ou en tout cas en faisant semblant d'être en toute innocence. J'ai commencé à parler des devoirs, de la pluie et du beau temps et peu à peu j'ai amené la conversation sur Sirius. J'ai dit que je l'avais vu dans la volière. Peter a eu l'air surpris mais il n'a rien répondu. J'ai donc continué en disant que c'était bien qu'il se soit trouvé un correspondant. Et là, Peter a répondu : « Sirius n'a personne à qui écrire. Il n'a plus de famille. » Donc, à qui a-t-il envoyé ce hibou ? Je suis sûre que quand je saurais la réponse, je vais être folle de rage.

**Mardi 5 octobre 1976**

J'ai croisé plusieurs fois Severus aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à me parler. Mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser s'approcher de moi. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière (enfin, ce n'est pas si loin que ça mais, dans mon esprit, c'est l'année dernière quand même !), je n'ai plus très envie de le voir.

**Mercredi 6 octobre 1976**

James et Sirius donnent l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents tellement ils sont énervés. Je me demande ce qui se passe encore dans leur tête… en fait, non. J'aime mieux ne pas me le demander.

**Jeudi 7 octobre 1976**

Nouvelle absence de Remus. J'ai pourtant l'habitude maintenant mais à chaque fois, ça me met toujours mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il est obligé de s'enfermer pour souffrir. Ça ne doit pas être amusant de ne même pas pouvoir en parler sous risque d'aggraver encore la situation.

**Vendredi 8 octobre 1976**

J'ai été réveillée par du grabuge dans la salle commune. C'est Nevaeh qui m'a tirée du lit en me disant que je devrais aller voir, qu'il se passe peut-être quelque chose de sérieux. Je suis donc descendue en pyjama. J'ai juste pris le temps d'enfiler mes pantoufles et ma robe de chambre et je suis allée voir en bâillant. James, Sirius et Peter étaient là, encore tout habillés. James avait l'air furieux contre Sirius et tous les deux se disputaient violemment. Peter, lui, était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Il avait juste l'air fatigué.

J'ai entendu Sirius demander à James où était passé son sens de l'humour. Et James a répondu (j'en suis encore toute étonnée d'ailleurs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, surtout contre Sirius) il a répondu, donc, qu'à ce niveau, ce n'était plus de l'humour, c'était de l'inconscience.

Ils m'ont vu arrivés. James a dit : « on en reparlera » et ils sont montés dans leur dortoir.

**Samedi 9 octobre 1976**

James et Sirius n'ont pas l'air plus en colère que ça même s'il persiste toujours une certaine tension entre eux. Je suis allée les voir. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de préfète et je leur ai demandé ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ils ont répondu tous les deux : « c'est pas tes affaires ». Ah oui ? Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça je leur ai retiré vingt points à chacun… quoi que je ne suis pas réellement sûre que ça leur importe réellement.

**Dimanche 10 octobre 1976**

Remus est de retour. Il a traité Sirius d'imbécile et tous les deux se sont disputés. C'était à celui qui criait le plus fort. J'ai dû intervenir pour les faire taire. Ils ont refusé de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. J'ai l'impression que c'est quand même assez sérieux.

A part ça, c'était le premier match de Quidditch de l'année aujourd'hui : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Résultat : 300 – 50 en faveur de Gryffondor. Eh bien, on peut dire que comme capitaine, James assure.

Le prochain match aura donc lieu le 14 novembre et se jouera entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. James dit qu'il a hâte de pouvoir mettre la pâtée à Regulus.

**Lundi 11 octobre 1976**

C'est définitif, il y a un très gros problème entre James et Severus. Pendant le cours de potions, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'œil assassins qu'ils se sont envoyés mutuellement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher non plus de remarquer de Remus avait l'air mal à l'aise et que Sirius semblait toujours faire la tête. Au final, il n'y a que Peter qui ne semble pas avoir de problème. Pourquoi est-ce que les trois autres ne prennent pas exemple sur lui ?

**Mardi 12 octobre 1976**

J'ai brisé mes interdits. A la fin du cours de métamorphose de ce matin, je suis allée voir Severus et je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un problème avec James. Il a répondu : « il y a toujours des problèmes avec Potter. » Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais ce n'est pas réponse que j'attendais. Comme j'insistais (je lui ai prétexté que j'étais préfète et que James faisait partie de ma maison, donc que je devais être mise au courant en cas de problème), il s'est énervé et il a dit que Sirius l'avait envoyé directement dans les griffes d'un loup-garou pour que James puise lui sauver la mise et ainsi faire en sorte qu'il lui soit redevable.

Cette nouvelle m'a laissée bouche bée. Non… Sirius et James ne pourraient pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi inconscient quand même !

Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à mettre la main sur les garçons. J'ai l'impression de les avoir manqué de peu à chaque fois. Comme s'ils savaient que j'arrivais et qu'ils disparaissaient immédiatement. Mmmm encore quelque chose de louche.

**Mercredi 13 octobre 1976**

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'ai été angoissée à l'idée que James et Sirius aient pu consciemment essayer de tuer Severus. Déjà, leurs blagues à deux noises ne me faisaient pas rire et je les trouvais dangereuses. Mais là, ils ont poussé le bouchon beaucoup trop loin !

J'ai quand même réussi à coincer James. J'ai réussi à lui faire avouer que toute l'histoire a été tramée par Sirius et uniquement par lui. Je me demande si je peux lui faire confiance. Il m'a assuré qu'il a tiré Severus de ce mauvais pas uniquement parce que lui aussi était convaincu que Sirius est allé trop loin.

Je pense qu'il faut en parler aux professeurs. Mais avant, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec Sirius. James m'a dit que je pouvais toujours espérer, qu'il m'évitais justement.

Toute la journée, j'ai essayé de l'avoir par surprise mais il a toujours réussi à s'esquiver. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Décidément, il est très fort.

**Jeudi 14 octobre 1976**

Je croyais qu'il y avait un sérieux problème avec Sirius Black parce qu'il semblait avoir « disparu » de l'école. Mais finalement, c'est Peter qui m'a donné la solution. Ce soir, je patientais dans la salle commune, bien décidée à le coincer avant qu'il ne monte dans son dortoir. Je savais qu'il allait être obligé de passer.

J'ai vu James, Remus et Peter passer. Mais pas de Sirius. Puis Peter a fini par dire : « y'en a marre ! » et il a… il a fait apparaître Sirius juste entre lui et James. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il se cachait sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Une cape d'invisibilité !

Après explications, j'ai appris qu'elle appartenait à James. Au moins, maintenant je comprends comme il arrivait à aller à Pré-au-Lard quand nous étions en deuxième année.

Bon, sinon, j'ai sévèrement réprimandé Sirius pour la mauvaise blague qu'il a fait à Severus. Il s'est défendu du mieux qu'il pouvait et il a fini par : « ce vieux Serpent sait toujours tout mieux que les autres. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Remus était si souvent absent. Il fourrait son grand nez tout partout. Eh bien, maintenant il sait ! »

Pour le principe, je lui ai retiré 50 points et je lui ai donné deux heures de retenue. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

**Vendredi 15 octobre 1976**

Sirius se fiche pas mal de sa punition, n'empêche qu'il refuse obstinément de me parler.

**Samedi 16 octobre 1976**

James est venu me dire qu'il était désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Severus. Il avait l'air sincère mais avec James Potter, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Je lui ai répondu que ça allait, qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention d'en parler aux professeurs. J'ai bien réfléchi. Je sais que j'aurais dû aller voir McGonagall mais je sais aussi que la punition serait exemplaire et que Sirius serait expulsé de l'école. Du coup j'ai dit non, mais je veux que Sirius vienne jurer en personne qu'il ne mettra plus jamais Severus en danger.

Ce soir, Sirius a juré.

**Dimanche 17 octobre 1976**

Tu sais quoi cher journal ? Je suis en sixième année ! Ça signifie que je peux aller à Pré-au-Lard tous les week-ends ! Eh bien Nevaeh, Grogan et moi, on s'est pas privé ! Il a plu toute la journée mais on est quand même sorti aujourd'hui. Ce que c'était agréable !

**Lundi 18 octobre 1976**

En cours de potions, Slughorn nous a fait réaliser un philtre niveau ASPIC. Trop facile ! Au moins, il y a une matière qui ne me fait pas peur pour mes examens de l'année prochaine.

**Mardi 19 octobre 1976**

Les cours de métamorphose sont de plus en plus rébarbatifs. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point les cours théoriques peuvent être ennuyeux. J'en suis même venu à rire des blagues que James et Sirius faisaient tout bas. C'est dire à quel point je m'ennuyais !

**Mercredi 20 octobre 1976**

Il paraît que Sirius et sa petite-amie (je-sais-plus-comment-elle-s'appelle) ne sont plus ensemble. Il n'a pas l'air plus choqué que ça et elle non plus alors j'en conclue qu'ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord. Ce soir, dans le dortoir, Marie n'arrête pas de parler de lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu j'en ai conclu qu'en fait, elle ne le connaît pas du tout.

**Jeudi 21 octobre 1976**

Dans dix jours, c'est Halloween. Les premières année sont intenables. Le professeur Flitwick a chargé Nevaeh, moi et quelques autres élèves d'aller acheter des bonbons à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

**Vendredi 22 octobre 1976**

D'après Peter, pendant le cours de botanique, ils s'entraînent à faire pousser des citrouilles pré-découpées pour Halloween. Des fois, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû supprimer cette matière. En fait, ça me manque un peu.

**Samedi 23 octobre 1976**

Mission accomplie : nous avons acheté un énorme stock de bonbons avec l'argent que nous a donné Flitwick. Il nous a quand même fallu nous débrouiller pour que les garçons ne viennent pas nous en chiper, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. Mais je crois qu'on a quand même bien limité la casse.

**Dimanche 24 octobre 1976**

James est venu me demander, plein d'espoir, si Slughorn organisait une soirée pour Halloween. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais pas entendu parler. C'est moi où il était déçu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James Potter commencerait à apprécier les petites sauteries de Slughorn ?

**Lundi 25 octobre 1976**

Pas grand-chose à dire, je suis malade.

**Mardi 26 octobre 1976**

Toujours malade, Nevaeh prend mes devoirs. James est venu me voir à l'infirmerie. Il m'a ramené un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il a cueillies dans le parc. Ce qu'il peut être mièvre quand il le veut celui-là ! Ceci dit, ça m'a quand même fait plaisir.

**Mercredi 27 octobre 1976**

Marie pleure depuis ce matin, Sirius a refusé de sortir avec elle. Il a dit que, pour l'instant, il n'envisageait pas une nouvelle relation avec qui que ce soit. Il lui a dit aussi qu'il était désolé. Sirius ? Sirius Black ? Désolé ?

**Jeudi 28 octobre 1976**

Devoir de défense contre les forces du mal à rendre pour lundi. Le professeur Warning veut que l'on remplisse un mètre de parchemin sur les sortilèges d'attaque. Un mètre ! Je sens que je vais encore passer tout le week-end à la bibliothèque.

**Vendredi 29 octobre 1976**

Dehors, c'est la tempête. Il pleut, il y a beaucoup de vent. Les arbres sont à moitié couchés. Au petit-déjeuner, McGonagall a demandé aux élèves de ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les cours en extérieur ont tous été supprimés pour la journée (à la plus grande joie de tout le monde, sauf de James qui voulait quand même voler sur son balais). Bien entendu, je n'ai pas été étonnée de voir Slughorn courir après James et Sirius qui se baladaient dehors. Je me demande s'il les a rattrapés finalement. En fait, non, je ne me le demande pas. Le sablier n'a pas bougé d'un poil, donc il ne les a pas rattrapés.

**Samedi 30 octobre 1976**

Hagrid et plusieurs élèves de première et deuxième année ont décoré la grande salle pour Halloween. Moi et Nevaeh, nous avons passé la journée à la bibliothèque pour notre devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Un mètre ! Merlin, que c'est long à écrire.

**Dimanche 31 octobre 1976**

James vient tout juste de me demander à nouveau si je voulais sortir avec lui. Je lui ai dit que, pour l'instant, je n'envisageais rien mais que si je changeais d'avis, je penserai à lui. Il a baissé la tête et il a dit : « tu as l'intention de me faire patienter combien de temps encore ? ». J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à avoir un petit-copain !


	69. Novembre 1976

**Lundi 1****er**** novembre 1976**

L'infirmerie est pleine d'élèves qui ont mal au ventre à cause des bonbons. Du coup, les couloirs sont plutôt calmes.

**Mardi 2 novembre 1976**

James a fait une chute pendant le cours de vol et il s'est ouvert le front. Mademoiselle Pomfresh a insisté pour le garder sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il peut marcher droit. Toute la journée, je me suis retenue d'aller lui rendre visite. J'ai pas envie qu'il me harcèle encore avec cette idée de sortir ensemble. Mais j'avais franchement envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Peter comment il allait et il m'a rassuré.

Pourquoi Peter ? Eh bien parce que Sirius serait immédiatement allé crier à James que je lui ai demandé des nouvelles et Remus aurait sûrement vendu la mèche à un moment donné.

**Mercredi 3 novembre 1976**

James arbore fièrement sa blessure au front comme si c'était un héros de guerre. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que Sirius la fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, ce qui a bien fait rire tout le monde. James y compris. Apparemment, Mademoiselle Pomfresh a proposé de le faire avant de le laisser partir mais il a préféré la garder « en souvenir ». Voilà, plus rien maintenant.

**Jeudi 4 novembre 1976**

Je suis super triste. Houdini est mort dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer de la matinée, d'autant que j'ai la sensation de ne pas avoir vraiment su prendre soin de lui.

Nevaeh, Grogan et moi l'avons enterré dans le parc ce matin. Les garçons sont venus dire un mot à son sujet. J'ai été très émue.

**Vendredi 5 novembre 1976**

Papa et maman m'ont envoyé une carte pour me dire qu'ils étaient tristes aussi pour Houdini. Papa me dit que, si je le veux, ils m'achèteront un autre hibou pendant les vacances mais je leur ai répondu que, pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas réellement envie. Je ne voudrais pas remplacer Houdini aussi rapidement.

**Samedi 6 novembre 1976**

Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir d'autres élèves que Nevaeh ramasser les paris pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Mais je suis contente qu'elle en ait terminé avec ça.

En attendant, les cours de transplanage sont annulés par « manque de professeur ». On était tous déçu de voir ça. J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop long pour en trouver un autre.

**Dimanche 7 novembre 1976**

J'ai entendu James dire à Sirius : « si tu recommences cette fois-ci, je te colle à la fourrière ». Je ne suis pas bien sûre de ce à quoi il faisait allusion mais étant donné que Remus est introuvable, j'ai une petite idée quand même.

**Lundi 8 novembre 1976**

James dormait pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le secouer un bon coup en lui faisant la morale. Tout bas pour que McCallum ne m'entende pas. James s'est frotté les yeux et il a dit : « On s'en fiche, Evans. J'ai eu toutes mes BUSE alors y'a pas de raison que j'ai pas tous mes ASPIC. » Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il le veut !

**Mardi 9 novembre 1976**

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, McGonagall nous a donné un devoir à rédiger, niveau ASPIC. Elle a dit que tous ceux qui avaient une note inférieure à P auraient un devoir supplémentaire à faire et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une note convenable.

Du coup, je commencer à stresser.

**Mercredi 10 novembre 1976**

Les feuilles des arbres sont presque toutes tombées maintenant et il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. Voilà, l'été est définitivement parti et nous allons subir le mauvais temps jusqu'au moins mai ou juin. J'en suis démoralisée à l'avance. Pourquoi Poudlard n'a-t-elle pas été cachée dans un pays chaud comme l'Egypte ou je ne sais quoi où il ne pleut pas les trois-quarts de l'année ?

**Jeudi 11 novembre 1976**

Marie a finalement lâché son idée de sortir avec Sirius. Elle s'est trouvé un autre petit-copain, un garçon de Poufsouffle. Ce soir, dans le dortoir, elle m'a dit : « tu devrais arrêter de repousser James. Tu verras, c'est génial ! » Nevaeh a acquiescé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec James juste pour avoir un petit-copain. Si jamais je finis pas lui dire oui, je veux que ce soit sincère entre nous.

**Vendredi 12 novembre 1976**

Sirius réfléchit à la façon dont il va renvoyer les restes de Regulus à ses parents à la fin du match de dimanche. Parce que, d'après lui, Serpentard ne peut pas gagner. Serdaigle va les pulvériser.

N'empêche, si ils perdent, je crois que j'en rirais toute la nuit.

**Samedi 13 novembre 1976**

Nevaeh a dit : « tu te rends compte, on est pas passé loin du vendredi 13. Quelle catastrophe ça aurait été ! » Catastrophe à propos de quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi naïve ? Quand j'étais petite, j'ai cassé en une seule fois toute la collection de miroirs de ma tante. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis maudite jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Non, sincèrement, je ne crois pas à toutes ces conneries.

**Dimanche 14 novembre 1976**

Le voilà, finalement, ce grand match Serdaigle – Serpentard. Le score, donc : 70 – 270, en faveur de Serpentard. C'est bien ce que je disais. Quand j'ai vu la tête de Sirius, je me suis dit que j'allais jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. D'ailleurs, je rigole encore en écrivant ces mots.

Prochain match : le 23 janvier et concernera les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

**Lundi 15 novembre 1976**

McGonagall a rendu les devoirs de métamorphose. J'ai eu un E. Me voilà soulagée. Bien sûr, James me nargue avec son O mais j'aime mieux ne pas faire attention à lui.

**Mardi 16 novembre 1976**

Ils ont finalement trouvé un professeur pour les cours de transplanage. Première leçon, donc, samedi. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Non mais, mon cher journal, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je pourrais très bien avoir mon diplôme au mois de mars ?

**Mercredi 17 novembre 1976**

James et Sirius sont en retenue pour avoir tenté de faire « transplaner » Peter en le jetant dans le lac. La retenue est quand même un peu forte puisque, de toute façon, Peter n'arrêtait pas de rire et de dire à McGonagall que c'était juste de la blague. N'empêche, on ne négocie pas avec McGonagall.

**Jeudi 18 novembre 1976**

McCallum s'est mis au goût du jour en suivant l'exemple de McGonagall. Décidément, les devoirs pleuvent en ce moment.

**Vendredi 19 novembre 1976**

Et voilà que Slughorn s'y met aussi. Est-ce que les professeurs sont au courant que le premier cours de transplanage, c'est samedi et que donc on va avoir quelques difficultés à faire nos devoirs ?

**Samedi 20 novembre 1976**

Nous étions tous très excités à l'idée de passer notre premier cours de transplanage. C'est vrai que le manque de professeur nous a amené à presque un mois de retard.

Presque tous les sixième année se sont inscrits sauf quelques-uns. Kiera, par exemple, parce qu'elle dit qu'il y a une meilleure école près de chez ses parents et que c'est là-bas qu'elle préfère passer son permis.

Même Severus est inscrit. Par sécurité, il s'est tenu le plus loin possible de James et de Sirius.

Notre professeur est donc une femme à l'air très sévère qui s'appelle Mademoiselle Slipaway. Malgré ses soixante ans bien sonnés, elle insiste sur le Mademoiselle. Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier sur ce point, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a rien à envier à McGonagall.

Pour l'occasion, la grande salle a été entièrement vidée et nous avons dû nous tenir les uns à côté des autres et écarter les bras pour être sûrs d'avoir suffisamment de place pour manœuvrer sans nous gêner. A ma droite, donc, j'avais Nevaeh. A ma gauche, Peter. Mademoiselle Slipaway a déposé un cerceau devant chacun d'entre nous et nous a expliqué la théorie du transplanage. Puis elle nous a fait une démonstration.

On s'est tous dit que ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile…

Eh bien je ne crois pas qu'un seul d'entre nous n'ait réussi à transplaner jusqu'à son cerceau.

Il y a même une fille de Serpentard qui s'est exclamée : « c'est impossible, ce truc. » Et je crois que, pour une fois, nous étions nombreux à être d'accord avec elle.

Slipaway nous a donc dit que la clé du transplanage, c'est la persévérance. En attendant, prochain cours la semaine prochaine à la même heure.

**Dimanche 21 novembre 1976**

Persévérance.

Sirius n'a plus que ce mot-là à la bouche et j'avoue que, ce soir, si je l'entends encore le prononcer une seule fois, je lui fais avaler sa langue !

Pour chaque chose qu'il fait ou qu'un autre fait, il invoque sa nouvelle « formule magique. »

Quelques exemples : James veut à tout prix sortir avec moi (persévérance). Peter n'arrive pas à boucler son devoir d'histoire de la magie (persévérance). Les tomates, au dîner, n'étaient pas assez cuites (persévérance). Severus ose encore entrer dans la grande-salle alors qu'ils s'y trouvent déjà… perseverus, bien sûr ! Mais comment peut-on être aussi idiot ?

Bon, d'accord, la dernière blague m'a fait sourire et a franchement fait rigoler les autres. Mais c'est quand même très puéril !

**Lundi 22 novembre 1976**

Tous mes devoirs sont rendus en temps et en heure. Je suis fière de moi parce qu'avec le cours de transplanage, ça n'a pas été évident.

Bien entendu, si Sirius avait lu cette partie de mon journal (et si jamais il ose le faire, je lui arrache les yeux avec une petite cuiller !) il me dirait : persévérance. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est fatigant celui-là !

**Mardi 23 novembre 1976**

Marie, qui est issue d'une famille de sangs-purs, m'a demandé si les occupations moldues comme la « tévélision », ne me manquaient pas ? Si, mais les loisirs sorciers sont suffisamment variés pour m'occuper l'esprit. Et puis, en ce moment, on a tellement de devoirs que je me demande si le mot « loisirs » a encore une réelle signification.

**Mercredi 24 novembre 1976**

J'ai eu un A à mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. Le E de Sirius et le O de James me font drôlement envie. Mais bon, je suppose que A, ce n'est pas trop mal non plus.

**Jeudi 25 novembre 1976**

J'ai craqué. J'ai un peu honte mais ça fait franchement du bien. Ce matin, Sirius continuait encore dans sa litanie des persévérance et je lui ai envoyé un maléfice qui a soudé ses lèvres entre elles. J'ai bien cru que Peter, James et Remus allaient s'étouffer de rire. J'ai arrêté le charme quand j'ai vu les larmes dans les yeux de Sirius… et j'ai eu envie de le remettre quand j'ai compris que c'étaient des larmes de rire !

**Vendredi 26 novembre 1976**

Je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au cours de transplanage de demain. Enfin, il paraît que pour trouver un bon emploi, il vaut mieux avoir le permis alors autant le faire tout de suite. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve.

**Samedi 27 novembre 1976**

Aujourd'hui, j'avais Marie à ma droite et Grogan à ma gauche. A un moment donné, nous avons tous entendu James s'écrier : « ça y est ! J'ai transplané ! » Mais en fait, c'était juste Sirius qui l'avait poussé dans son cerceau d'une grande claque dans le dos. Quelle déception pour nous tous. Enfin, quand je vois que personne n'a encore réussi, je me dis que le problème ne vient pas de moi mais du sortilège en lui-même qui a l'air très difficile à réaliser.

**Dimanche 28 novembre 1976**

J'ai des courbatures partout à cause du cours d'hier. Franchement, je ne savais pas que la magie pouvait être aussi douloureuse le lendemain.

**Lundi 29 novembre 1976**

D'ici quelques jours, nous allons entamer le mois de décembre. Donc, tout naturellement, McGonagall parle déjà des examens de fin de trimestre. Devoirs, examens, devoirs, examens… j'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour ne plus penser à tout ça !

**Mardi 30 novembre 1976**

Rââââââh ! Sirius, je te hais ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait rien que pour moi ! En entrant en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai vu qu'il était inscrit au tableau, en grand : PERSEVERANCE. J'ai reconnu l'écriture de Sirius ! Je jure sur tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin que je l'ai reconnue ! Et bien entendu, Warning a approuvé en disant que l'élève qui a inscrit ça au tableau était quelqu'un de très sage et que nous devrions tous suivre son exemple. Ce qui a fait rugir de rire James, Remus et Peter.


	70. Décembre 1976

**Mercredi 1****er**** décembre 1976**

Et voilà, les examens de fin de trimestre sont annoncés du 13 au 17 décembre, ce qui a provoqué une vague de cris et d'indignation. D'habitude, on a un mois pour réviser. Cette fois, on a moins de quinze jours. Pendant le cours de métamorphose, McGonagall s'est défendue en assurant que c'était ainsi, que nous sommes maintenant en sixième année et que nous aurions dû prévoir nos révisions depuis bien longtemps. En même temps, elle n'a pas tort.

**Jeudi 2 décembre 1976**

Sirius est venu me demander ce que j'avais l'intention d'offrir à James pour Noël, pour éviter les doublons. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de lui faire le moindre cadeau et il m'a dit : « moi, je crois que tu devrais le faire quand même. Achète-lui une écharpe ou n'importe quoi de bidon mais fais-lui quand même un cadeau. Pour marquer le coup. » Mmmm. Affaire à suivre, donc. Je me suis promise d'y réfléchir même si je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

**Vendredi 3 décembre 1976**

J'ai discuté avec Nevaeh de la possibilité d'offrir un cadeau de Noël à James et elle semble partager l'avis de Sirius. « Un cadeau ne t'engage a rien, a-t-elle dit. Mais tu lui montres que tu t'intéresses quand même à lui. » Oui, mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui montrer ça ?

**Samedi 4 décembre 1976**

Remus est absent. Eh bien, à une semaine près il aurait encore dû rester à Poudlard pour les vacances pour rattraper ses examens.

En attendant, Nevaeh, Grogan et moi passons nos journées à réviser. Ça me rappelle le temps où je passais mes samedis après-midi à la bibliothèque avec Severus. Maintenant, il traîne avec des gens louches et on dit partout de lui qu'il fait de la magie noire. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de mal tourner mais… de la magie noire ? J'ai un peu de mal d'y croire quand même.

**Dimanche 5 décembre 1976**

Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'agacer de voir James et Sirius jouer au Quidditch au lieu de réviser ! Ils vont encore relire leurs parchemins une heure ou deux avant l'examen et, le pire, c'est qu'ils vont s'en tirer avec une excellente note. Décidément, y a pas de justice !

**Lundi 6 décembre 1976**

Oh non ! Mes parents viennent de m'envoyer une lettre : Pétunia et son horrible fiancé vont passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous ! Je suis démoralisée. J'ai envie de rester à Poudlard finalement. Autant passer Noël avec ma sœur ne me dérange pas, autant son fiancé, son Vernon, est ennuyeux à mourir. Il se prend toujours pour quelqu'un de très important et ses blagues sont d'un niveau d'humour tellement plat que pour en rire, la plupart du temps, je suis obligée de penser à ce que diraient James ou Sirius s'ils se retrouvaient en face de lui.

**Mardi 7 décembre 1976**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête… peut-être est-ce dû au fait que Pétunia et Vernon seront bientôt à la maison et que je vais m'ennuyer comme c'est pas permis. En tout cas, cette après-midi, j'ai proposé à James de venir passer Noël à la maison. Cher journal, si tu avais pu voir ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Et son sourire. Et son cri de joie. Et sa main qui est tout de suite allée ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il était trop drôle ! Et moi, j'ai dû devenir rouge comme une tomate !

**Mercredi 8 décembre 1976**

Remus est de retour. Il a annoncé qu'il ne reviendra pas en même temps que nous après les vacances. Il reprendra deux jours après nous. Peter a eu l'air ravi de la nouvelle. Mais James et Sirius, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ont essayé de le faire changer d'avis et de le faire revenir quand même, quitte à arriver en avance, et de faire « comme d'habitude ». Remus n'a pas démordu, mais il souriait largement.

**Jeudi 9 décembre 1976**

J'ai du mal de réaliser que les examens de fin de trimestre auront déjà lieu lundi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut passer vite, un trimestre !

**Vendredi 10 décembre 1976**

James était un peu déçu de venir m'annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir passer Noël chez moi (quoique, dans un sens, je suis soulagée… déçue aussi, mais soulagée). Apparemment, ses parents veulent profiter de ce que Sirius loge chez eux pour le présenter au reste de la famille. Oui, enfin Sirius et James sont très amis mais ils ne sont pas en couple non plus. Hein ? Cher journal, ils ne le sont pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

**Samedi 11 décembre 1976**

Et voilà, moi, Lily Evans, sorcière de quinze ans, je n'ai aucune volonté ! J'ai profité de cette après-midi pour aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard et j'ai acheté un cadeau de Noël à James. Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste une babiole comme l'avait suggéré Sirius (des gants de Quidditch qui tiennent chaud aux mains l'hiver et empêchent la transpiration l'été) mais tout de même. Je l'ai emballé et je l'ai mis dans ma valise. Je lui enverrai par hibou postal puisqu'on ne pourra pas se voir.

**Dimanche 12 décembre 1976**

Pourquoi les cours d'histoire de la magie sont-ils aussi longs et fastidieux à apprendre ? Je croyais tout savoir de la ligue des dragons mais en fait… non.

**Lundi 13 décembre 1976**

Début des examens. Aujourd'hui étude des moldus pour les concernés et histoire de la magie.

**Mardi 14 décembre 1976**

Vol (pour les concernés, à nouveau), défense contre les forces du mal et enchantements.

**Mercredi 15 décembre 1976**

Botanique, étude des runes et divination.

**Jeudi 16 décembre 1976**

Soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie.

**Vendredi 17 décembre 1976**

Arithmancie et potions.

**Samedi 18 décembre 1976**

Et voilà, je suis à bord du Poudlard Express, prête à passer les plus mauvaises vacances de Noël de toute ma vie. Enfin… prête… façon de parler. Donc, cher journal, si je ne suis pas morte d'ennui, on se reverra à la rentrée.


	71. Chapitre 17 : Rockwell

_**CHAPITRE 17 : ROCKWELL**_

Teddy cessa de lire lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber. Il se dépêcha de ranger le carnet de Lily dans son sac puis rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il avait déjà loupé une bonne partie des cours de la matinée. Sûr que McGonagall n'allait pas apprécier.

Etrangement, Teddy ne s'en inquiétait pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu une seule heure de retenue depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, commençait tout à coup à sécher les cours. Etait-ce dû à sa dernière discussion avec Victoire ? Quelque part, il avait envie de le croire.

Il se leva, appuya la main sur la tombe de sa mère, jeta un regard à celle de son père. Qu'allait-il faire le jour où il quitterait Poudlard ? Il aurait l'impression de perdre ses parents une deuxième fois.

Il soupira.

Harry, lui, avait la possibilité de se rendre sur la sépulture de James et de Lily lorsqu'il le désirait. Est-ce que McGonagall donnerait à Teddy une espèce de laisser-passer qui lui permettrait de revenir chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de se recueillir ou au contraire devait-il faire son deuil à nouveau et accepter le fait qu'il ne restait désormais plus rien de Remus et Nymphadora ?

A supposer, bien entendu, que McGonagall soit toujours directrice de l'école après son départ. Elle était si âgée que Teddy ne serait pas étonné qu'elle quitte son poste dans les années, mois voire jours à venir. Comment pouvait-elle encore supporter une telle charge après toutes ces années ? Elle avait survécu à deux guerres. Elle s'était opposée deux fois à Lord Voldemort, avait tenté de protéger ses élèves, en avait vu beaucoup mourir et certains sous ses yeux.

Teddy hissa son sac sur son épaule. Il admirait McGonagall pour son courage et sa détermination. Les murmures qu'il entendait à son sujet concernant son âge trop avancé ou son règlement trop vieux jeu étaient des racontars d'ignorants. La guerre avait pris fin quatorze ans plus tôt et, déjà, la jeune génération commençait à oublier.

C'était pourtant à eux de tout reconstruire. C'était à eux de faire en sorte que ceux qui avaient été tués ne l'aient pas été en vain.

C'était à eux de donner un sens à la mort de Remus et de Nymphadora.

Par exemple.

« Je me suis étonné de ne pas vous voir à mon cour, monsieur Lupin. »

La frayeur fit sursauter Teddy et, avec un petit cri de surprise, il se retourna. Rockwell se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Comment avait-il donc fait pour arriver aussi silencieusement ?

« Vous avez des explications ? »

Teddy se sentit pâlir. Si McGonagall quittait son poste de directrice, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Rockwell prenne le relais. C'était en tout cas ce qui se racontait dans les couloirs. Mais si le temps et l'expérience lui avaient appris une chose, c'était bien à ne surtout pas se fier aux rumeurs de couloirs.

« Je… j'avais… j'avais besoin de… »

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à trouver les mots ? Si ç'avait été Londubat ou McGonagall devant lui, il aurait pu jouer sur l'affectif et affirmer qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de recueillement, d'intimité avec ce qui restait de ses parents.

Mais l'affectif faisait-il effet sur quelqu'un comme le professeur Rockwell ? A bien le regarder, il n'en était pas sûr du tout. L'ancien auror donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre comme si une carapace magique le recouvrait, repoussant systématiquement toute émotion.

Merlin, comme Teddy aurait aimé donner cette impression d'assurance et de contrôle de lui-même, lui aussi.

Il en était cependant bien loin et en cet instant, tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas regarder dans les yeux son directeur de maison, il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il serra les poings.

« Alors ? insista Rockwell. Depuis quelques temps, votre comportement a radicalement changé, monsieur Lupin.

_ Je sais, bafouilla Teddy. Victoire me l'a fait remarquer.

_ Et elle a amplement raison. »

Etait-ce lui qui déraillait ou bien la voix de Rockwell s'était-elle soudainement radoucie ? Il leva les yeux, se décidant finalement à parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses souliers. Le professeur le regardait fixement mais il n'y avait ni colère ni sévérité dans son regard. Ceci dit, il n'y décela aucune autre émotion non plus. Pas d'empathie ou d'affection quelconque. Non. Rockwell se contentait de le regarder comme s'il attendait patiemment la suite.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, professeur.

_ En êtes-vous bien sûr ? »

Teddy acquiesça. Oui, bien entendu, Rockwell devait faire allusion à la mission qu'il lui avait assignée.

« Eh bien. J'étais presque sûr que le professeur Flostrane était le Mangemort que…

_ Alors vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? »

La question surprit Teddy. Il fronça les sourcils, se força à regarder l'ancien auror droit dans les yeux. Si au moins celui-ci pouvait laisser transparaître une émotion, ou même la simple trace d'un sentiment. Mais non, il restait là, parfaitement insondable, à attendre de voir ce qu'allait donner la suite.

« Compris quoi ?

_ Vous n'avez pas encore lu assez de ce carnet à ce que je vois. »

Cette fois-ci, Teddy ne suivait plus rien à la discussion. Où Rockwell voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas des mots et des explications simples ? Pourquoi les gens se plaisaient-ils donc à parler par énigmes ? C'était complètement ridicule et ça faisait perdre du temps !

Rockwell décroisa les bras et fit un signe en direction de Teddy.

« Suivez-moi, monsieur Lupin. »

Teddy obéit. En silence, ils traversèrent le parc pour pénétrer dans le château. Quelques élèves déambulaient ici et là. Deux jeunes garçons se chamaillaient en se poussant, grognant et riant à moitié. Plus loin, une adolescente racontait avec de grands gestes une histoire qui avait l'air de passionner ses camarades.

Il s'apprêta à monter les escaliers vers le bureau de son professeur mais fut surpris lorsque ce dernier poussa la porte du premier étage.

« Nous n'allons pas… ? »

Rockwell ne répondit pas. Ce type-là, se dit Teddy, devait adorer s'entourer de mystère. Ça devait être usant à force. S'il était marié, sa femme devait voir arriver les périodes scolaires avec un réel soulagement.

Marchant dans le dos de Rockwell, Teddy se surprit à sourire. Il étouffa de justesse un petit rire amusé.

Ils débouchèrent dans la bibliothèque. Rockwell indiqua une table un peu à l'écart, calée entre deux étagères de livres.

« Installez-vous là. Et donnez-moi une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin. »

Teddy obéit. Il fouilla un instant son sac encombré de tas de choses mal rangées et tendit le matériel. D'un œil curieux, il regarda la plume gratter le parchemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rockwell lui tendait un mot l'exemptant de cours jusqu'au lendemain soir.

« Voilà qui devrait être suffisant pour vous terminer votre lecture. »

Teddy leva le parchemin devant ses yeux, sceptique.

« Exempté de cours ?

_ Vous devez terminer cette lecture, monsieur Lupin. C'est capital.

_ Capital pour quoi ?

_ Capital pour vous. Revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

Sur ce, Rockwell tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit. Teddy observa un moment durant l'allée qu'il venait d'emprunter, se demandant ce que, au fond, tout cela signifiait.

Il lui sembla qu'il resta ainsi immobile durant une éternité, le parchemin à la main, le regard fixé sur le parquet désespérément vide.

Alors lentement, il se retourna vers la table, se laissa tomber sur la chaise et sortit le cahier de Lily Evans. Quel message devait-il donc y lire ? Quel enseignement devait-il en tirer ?


	72. Janvier 1977

**Lundi 3 janvier 1977**

L'avantage de revenir de vacances le 3 janvier, c'est que tout le monde était calme dans le train. Après les fêtes, tout le monde est un peu fatigué. En allant aux toilettes, je suis passée devant le compartiment des garçons. Peter dormait, allongé en travers d'une banquette. James et Sirius discutaient, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains. Comme prévu, Remus n'est pas encore revenu.

Même le banquet a été presque silencieux. La plupart des élèves n'ont qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller se coucher. Et d'ailleurs, j'en fais partie.

Ceci dit, je suis super contente d'être de retour. Les vacances avec Vernon Dursley, c'était vraiment pas de la tarte. Quel personnage imbu de lui-même ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Tunia lui trouve.

**Mardi 4 janvier 1977**

Reprise des cours ce matin, si vite après le Nouvel An, c'est difficile. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui les professeurs peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu les cours les plus calmes de l'années. Bien entendu, ceux qui nous ont eu en cours, enfin, surtout les garçons, pourront se vanter d'avoir eu les cours les plus calmes depuis les six dernières années.

Voici donc mes résultats : histoire de la magie E, potions O, métamorphose A, soins aux créatures magiques O.

**Mercredi 5 janvier 1977**

Suite de mes résultats : défense contre les forces du mal P, enchantement E.

Remus est revenu, il a l'air d'être à l'agonie. Il est aussi de très mauvaise humeur. Eh bien tant pis pour lui !

**Jeudi 6 janvier 1977**

Botanique O. Là, pour le coup, je suis surprise. C'est pas avec Greentree que j'aurais eu une note pareille. Quoique… en fait, je me souviens plus de mes notes des années précédentes.

**Vendredi 7 janvier 1977**

Nevaeh m'a demandé si j'avais prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Severus. C'est dimanche, je sais, j'ai pas oublié. Mais non, je n'ai rien prévu. J'aurais pu faire un effort pour essayer d'enterrer la hache de guerre mais quelque part, je n'en ai pas envie. Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit l'année dernière. Il ne veut pas s'encombrer d'une sang-de-bourbe, eh bien la sang-de-bourbe elle veut pas s'encombrer de lui non plus.

Je sais, c'est nul comme raisonnement mais en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour lui alors que lui n'en fait pas pour moi.

**Samedi 8 janvier 1977**

James est le premier à avoir réussi à transplaner. Tout le monde l'a applaudi. En moins d'une seconde, une quinzaine d'élèves s'est précipité sur lui pour savoir comment il avait fait. Bien entendu, cher journal, tu as compris qu'il s'est immédiatement mis à parader. Il a commencé à parler de talent inné pour ce genre de choses, de sorcier phénoménal, de génie de la magie.

Moi je pense surtout qu'il a eu un sacré coup de bol. Quoique…

**Dimanche 9 janvier 1977**

Trop drôle, James donne des cours théoriques de transplanage aux autres élèves du groupe contre 25 noises. C'est Sirius qui ramasse l'argent et Peter qui leur fait signer un contrat comme quoi ce n'est pas remboursable. Ceux-là, le jour où ils se feront prendre, je veux être là ! Quoi que Remus a l'air de veiller au grain pour eux. Comme quoi, c'est parfois pratique d'avoir un préfet dans le groupe. Bien entendu, je pourrais aller les dénoncer mais… j'ai pas envie. A quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. J'en ai marre de jouer aux aurors avec eux.

Sinon, je pense quand même à Severus qui a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui et de ce que j'ai pu voir au repas, personne n'a l'air de se soucier de ça. Pas même ses nouveaux « amis ». J'ai hésité à aller lui porter une part de gâteau, juste pour marquer le coup parce que, de toute façon, il avait le même à sa table, mais Nevaeh m'en a empêché au dernier moment. Elle m'a dit que ce ne serait pas judicieux de ma part, que tous les Serpentard allaient rire de moi.

Bien sûr, elle a raison. Mais ça me désole quand même. Il n'a même pas reçu un hibou de ses parents.

**Lundi 10 janvier 1977**

On ne perd pas de temps, le professeur McCallum nous a annoncé un nouveau devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Quand Grogan a demandé si on pouvait se mettre en binôme (enfin, il a dit en couple, ce qui a fait rire tout le monde), McCallum a répondu qu'il préférait que l'on fasse chacun un travail personnel.

Merci Grogan, si tu n'avais rien demandé, on aurait tous eu deux fois plus de chance de réussir.

Ceci dit, ça ne valait pas la peine de lui envoyer une poignée de veracrasse en pleine figure. N'est-ce pas, James Potter ?

**Mardi 11 janvier 1977**

Le cours de métamorphose a exceptionnellement été annulé aujourd'hui. A la place, tous les élèves de sixième année ont été réunis dans une salle pour travailler sur leur projet professionnel. McGonagall nous a distribué à chacun tout un tas de questionnaires auxquels ont devait répondre le plus sérieusement possible (en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle a dit en regardant les garçons).

Première question après le nom, le prénom et la maison à laquelle nous appartenons : quel métier désireriez-vous exercer ? J'ai écrit soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques mais j'ai longuement hésité avec Médicomage. Nevaeh a mis journaliste pour la Gazette. Ce qui m'a étonné. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle voulait devenir professeur de divination… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit il y a trois ans. Je suppose que tout le monde change.

Est-ce que je dois te parler, cher journal, des projets des garçons ?

Allez, juste histoire de rire une minute. Peter a noté qu'il voulait devenir auror. James lui souhaiterait devenir « Dumbledore suppléant » et Sirius veut être « Dieu de la magie. »

Par contre, Remus m'a fait un peu de peine. Il a regardé son parchemin, sa plume en l'air et je l'ai vu faire la grimace. Bien entendu, les loups-garous sont très mal vus dans la société et il sait pertinemment qu'il aura toutes les peines du monde de se dégotter ne serait-ce qu'un petit boulot.

C'est pas juste…

**Mercredi 12 janvier 1977**

Peter s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie : une fille de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Je ne connais pas son nom mais elle a l'air très gentille, bien qu'au moins aussi timide que lui. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont fait pour se décider à sortir ensemble. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent, ils rougissent tous les deux.

**Jeudi 13 janvier 1977**

Maintenant, c'est Flitwick qui s'y met : soixante centimètres de parchemin à faire pour la semaine prochaine et ce malgré les protestations des Serpentard qui ont un match de Quidditch à disputer dimanche prochain. Flitwick n'a pas démordu ce qui a fait jaser chez nos amis des cachots. A leur avis, si les Serdaigle avaient eu à jouer, Flitwick se serait montré bien plus coulant.

**Vendredi 14 janvier 1977**

Je crois que Peter et sa copine inspirent tout particulièrement James parce qu'il est venu me dire au moins trois fois aujourd'hui que si je voulais revenir sur ma décision et sortir avec lui, c'était toujours possible.

Je ne lui ai jamais donné de réponse.

**Samedi 15 janvier 1977**

Est-ce que les cours théoriques de transplanage de James fonctionnent ? Voilà une question pertinente. Deux autres élèves ont réussi à transplaner aujourd'hui. Par contre, l'un d'entre eux s'est désartibulé. Là où tout un nombre d'élèves (des filles principalement) s'est mis à crier et à gesticuler, les garçons, eux, y allaient franchement de blagues vaseuses. Bon, certaines m'ont faites sourire et j'ai failli éclater de rire quand Sirius a dit que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait quelqu'un prendre son pied… pour de vrai. McGonagall leur a quand même retiré cinq points à chacun. Pour le principe.

**Dimanche 16 janvier 1977**

Entraînement intensif de Quidditch pour les Serpentard aujourd'hui. James et Sirius ont voulu aller « supporter » Regulus mais il semblerait que des mesures de précaution aient été prises contre eux. Bien fait !

**Lundi 17 janvier 1977**

Voilà, j'ai rendu mon devoir à McCallum mais j'ai bien failli louper le coche. Heureusement que la première heure de la journée était consacrée à l'étude des moldus et que j'ai donc pu terminer de peaufiner mon devoir avant de le rendre.

**Mardi 18 janvier 1977**

Je ne sais pas ce que mijote James mais il a une drôle de façon de me regarder aujourd'hui. Quoi que drôle n'est peut-être pas terme adéquat finalement.

**Mercredi 19 janvier 1977**

Les garçons sont en retenue pour avoir profité du cours de botanique pour fabriquer une poupée en cire de Regulus dans l'espoir de lui lancer quelques maléfices vaudou avant le match de dimanche. Chourave a bien joué son coup, ils seront justement en retenue dimanche pendant le match.

**Jeudi 20 janvier 1977**

Mon devoir pour Flitwick est lui aussi terminé et rendu. Voilà donc deux bonnes choses de faites.

**Vendredi 21 janvier 1977**

James complote de plus en plus, mais ce qui me fait réellement peur cette fois c'est qu'il complote avec Peeves. Tout ce qui peut venir de ce maudit poltergeist ne peut être que mauvais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la conviction que quelque chose va me tomber dessus prochainement.

**Samedi 22 janvier 1977**

J'ai réussi à transplaner ! Merlin ! Cher Journal ! Qui que ce soit qui puisse m'entendre ! J'ai enfin réussi à transplaner ! En fait, je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre le truc. Il y a comme une espèce d'énergie qu'il faut focaliser à peu près au niveau de la poitrine, une image mentale aussi à… comment ça je ne suis pas claire ? Ah ! Je suis super contente aujourd'hui. D'autant que madame Slipaway m'a félicitée. Elle qui n'a jamais un compliment à la bouche, elle m'a félicité en personne. Ce qui a fait grimacer James parce que, maintenant, il n'a plus l'exclusivité.

Mais quelle drôle de sensation. Je n'ai pourtant transplané que sur quelques mètres et j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres. C'est une sensation vraiment très étrange, un peu déroutante.

**Dimanche 23 janvier 1977**

Le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Poufsouffle a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Verdict : 270 – 160 en faveur de Serpentard. Ce qui place Serpentard en tête du classement, suivi de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et finalement Serdaigle. Mais si les Serpentard ont de l'avance, c'est uniquement parce que, pour l'instant, ils sont les seuls à avoir joué deux matchs.

En attendant, j'ai trouvé que les gradins étaient plutôt calmes sans James et Sirius. Quand je pense qu'ils ont passé l'après-midi à récurer des pots de Gluants des Marais, j'en ris encore.

Sinon, le prochain match est déjà annoncé : il aura lieu le 13 mars et se jouera entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

**Lundi 24 janvier 1977**

J'y crois pas ! J'ai eu une mauvaise note à mon devoir d'histoire de la magie : P. C'est nul ! Avec tout le travail que j'ai fourni, c'est affreusement nul ! Je suis sûre d'être la seule à avoir eu une mauvaise note… en fait non, Marie aussi a eu un P. Bon, on est deux. Mais c'est quand même nul ! Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, voilà que Slughorn et McGonagall nous ont donné un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine eux aussi. Est-ce que ça va finir un jour tout ça ?

**Mardi 25 janvier 1977**

Quand je regarde les première année, je les envie. Ils n'ont presque pas de devoirs et leurs emplois du temps sont très allégés. D'ailleurs, je suis retombée sur le mien en cherchant d'anciennes notes dans ma malle. Si peu d'heures de cours, c'était vraiment le pied. Quand je pense qu'à l'époque je me plaignais !

**Mercredi 26 janvier 1977**

Les Gluants des Marais sont de petites plantes qu'il faut faire pousser dans de l'eau douce très riche en sels minéraux. Ce sont des espèces de petits paquets de feuilles et d'herbes qui collent aux mains, d'une couleur verte très foncée et qui dégagent une forte odeur de poisson.

Cher journal, tu devines que je ne te dis pas ça par hasard. Pendant le cours de botanique, James et Sirius en ont subtilisé et ont bombardé Severus au cours du repas. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vider leur stock parce que les professeurs ont réagi rapidement mais ils étaient tout de même fiers d'eux. Quels idiots franchement ! Ils étaient prêts à se faire prendre uniquement pour rigoler un peu.

**Jeudi 27 janvier 1977**

Suite à ma mauvaise note de lundi, j'ai eu un peu peur en entrant en cours d'enchantements. Mais cette fois, je m'en tire avec un O. Ouah ! Pour le coup, je suis fière de moi !

**Vendredi 28 janvier 1977**

Il paraît qu'un groupe de Serpentard a monté un club secret de magie noire. J'ai quand même pas mal de doutes à ce sujet. D'abord parce que si c'était vraiment secret, personne ne devrait être au courant. Ensuite parce que si, justement, des élèves le savent, alors les professeurs le savent également et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ou McGonagall laisserait se développer un tel club. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

**Samedi 29 janvier 1977**

Sirius, Remus et Nevaeh ont également réussi à transplaner. A un moment donné, on a tous cru que Remus allait s'évanouir. Juste après être réapparu, il est devenu tout blanc. McGonagall l'a fait asseoir à part et madame Slipaway nous a expliqué que certaines personnes souffrent du mal du transplanage. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont des nausées, des maux de tête, des vertiges, un peu comme les moldus qui souffrent du mal des transports en voiture ou en train.

Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques élèves pour demander plus de précision au sujet des voitures. C'est vrai que, chez les sorciers, on n'en voit pas beaucoup.

**Dimanche 30 janvier 1977**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-sept ans ! Je suis une sorcière majeure. Je suis autorisée à faire de la magie chez mes parents, ça va être fantastique ! Bien entendu, du point de vue de mes parents, je ne serais pas réellement majeure avant mes vingt et un ans. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je peux faire de la magie, c'est le principal.

Par contre, maintenant, je sais ce que mijotait James. Je suis allée à la volière envoyer un hibou de remerciement à mes parents pour leur carte et leurs cadeaux. En chemin, j'ai croisé Peeves. Il m'a barré le chemin, m'a forcée à revenir sur mes pas jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculée. Il était terrifiant, il criait, faisait de grands gestes et tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur de lui mais ça reste un poltergeist alors j'aime mieux me méfier.

Chez les moldus, les êtres de son genre font des sujets idéaux des films et des romans d'horreur.

Donc je me suis retrouvée coincée avec aucune autre façon de m'en sortir que de me réfugier dans une vieille salle de classe qui ne sert plus. Et c'était visiblement le but. La salle avait été aménagée en salle de fête avec des guirlandes, des pancartes et un gros gâteau posé sur une table. Les garçons étaient tous là, Nevaeh aussi, et Marie et Kiera, Grogan et quelques autres élèves que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter.

Ils ont tous crié « bon anniversaire ». J'en ai tellement été émue que j'en ai presque pleuré.

**Lundi 31 janvier 1977**

J'avais cru que James profiterait de la petite fête d'hier pour me demander à nouveau de sortir avec lui mais il s'est abstenu. Curieuse, je suis allée le voir. Nevaeh m'a dit que je cherche ma misère mais je voulais savoir si c'était juste un hasard ou s'il mijotait quelque chose. James a souri et il m'a dit que tout venait à point à qui sait attendre et que si je ne voulais pas de lui, il ne pouvait quand même pas me forcer la main.

C'est bizarre mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.


	73. Février 1977

**Mardi 1****er**** février 1977**

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Depuis que j'ai appris la véritable nature du problème de Remus, chaque nuit de pleine lune me rend un peu mélancolique. Mais je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de réfléchir à son sort. Nevaeh et Kiera m'ont brusquement attaqué avec leurs oreillers et nous avons fini la soirée en une grande bataille. Quand on s'est finalement arrêtées, épuisées, la nuit était bien avancée.

**Mercredi 2 février 1977**

C'est le coup de blues du jour : mes études à Poudlard approchent de la fin. Quand je regarde autour de moi, que je vois le château, les élèves qui courent dans tous les sens pour ne pas être en retard à leurs cours et même les fantômes qui se faufilent d'un couloir à l'autre en un coup de vent, je me dis que, quelque part, mon vrai foyer est là. Bien entendu, j'aime beaucoup mes parents, et même Tunia bien qu'elle me fasse de plus en plus la tête, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Sans Poudlard, la magie sera-t-elle réellement de la magie ?

**Jeudi 3 février 1977**

D'après McCallum, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne passe pas nos ASPIC cette année qu'on ne doit pas travailler d'arrache-pied. Je suis sûr que lui et McGonagall sont en train de former un complot pour nous endoctriner !

**Vendredi 4 février 1977**

Si on ouvre un dictionnaire au mot : idiot, je suis sûr qu'on y trouvera une photo de Sirius Black. Et éventuellement une de James Potter. La dernière blague de Sirius qui a le don de faire hurler de rire ses copains est : c'est un hippogriffe qui rentre dans un café et plouf ! Je l'ai déjà entendue cinquante fois depuis ce matin. Si je l'entends encore une fois je…. Aaaaaah ! Je vais l'assassiner !

**Samedi 5 février 1977**

Entre deux « plouf » de l'hippogriffe dans son café, James nous a montré avec brio la façon dont il arrive à transplaner. Apparemment, quand on a compris le truc, c'est tout simple. Moi, je n'ai réussi qu'une fois mais je sens que je n'en suis pas loin de trouver le truc définitif. De toute façon, y a aucune raison que je n'y arrive pas. Si un imbécile comme Sirius peut le faire, alors moi aussi !

**Dimanche 6 février 1977**

Depuis le début de l'année, James ne m'a pas encore réellement demandé de sortir avec lui. Je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose. J'ai presque envie d'aller lui demander ce qui lui arrive mais… Merlin ! Je viens d'avoir une révélation ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! Il attend que je fasse le premier pas vers lui. Est-ce que James serait assez intelligent pour utiliser la psychologie inversée ? Ah, ah, ah ! Non, non, non, ça ne marchera pas.

**Lundi 7 février 1977**

Et si le transplanage se résumait à… J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour tester ma nouvelle théorie.

**Mardi 8 février 1977**

Sirius a réduit la blague de l'hippogriffe à juste : « plouf ! » Et maintenant, James en rajoute : « tu connais l'histoire de brouf le botruc ? » Un conseil, ne jamais répondre non sous risque d'entendre : « c'est un botruc qui passe, arrive un dragon et brouf le botruc. » Je suis… désespérée.

**Mercredi 9 février 1977**

En défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Warning nous a donné le devoir à la fois le plus difficile et le plus intéressant qu'il nous ait jamais été donné de faire : décrivez grâce à un plan en trois parties les dangers de la magie noire dans notre société actuelle. Nevaeh et moi avons déjà commencé notre introduction. Malheureusement, on n'a pas le droit de se mettre en binômes.

**Jeudi 10 février 1977**

Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée d'arriver au cours de transplanage. Cette fois, je suis sûre que je vais y arriver !

**Vendredi 11 février 1977**

Grogan et Nevaeh ont passé la journée à se disputer au sujet de broutilles. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient à nouveau se séparer mais finalement, ils se sont réconciliés en se disant que leurs disputes ne menaient à rien. Tiens, est-ce qu'ils finiraient enfin par grandir ces deux-là ?

**Samedi 12 février 1977**

Ouiiiii ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai transplané ! C'était bien ça. Alors oui, en fait, c'est tout bête, mais faut juste réussir à canaliser la magie et à se concentrer.

Madame Slipaway nous a annoncé que l'examen aurait lieu le samedi 12 mars et que seuls les élèves majeurs à ce moment là pourront le passer. James a essayé de négocier une prérogative due au fait que son anniversaire a lieu le 27 mars mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Donc je passerai l'examen avec Severus, Sirius, Remus, Nevaeh et Marie. Les autres devront attendre la session de juillet et pour les plus malchanceux, celle de l'année prochaine.

**Dimanche 13 février 1977**

Nevaeh m'a fait une remarque fort intéressante aujourd'hui et fort inquiétante aussi. Elle m'a dit : tu sais quel jour on est demain ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ce qui signifie que James ne pourra pas passer à côté. Ou alors, il n'est pas réellement amoureux de moi.

C'est amusant comme j'ai l'impression que je serais déçue si jamais il ne tente rien.

**Lundi 14 février 1977**

Certains diront que je suis quelqu'un de très compliqué mais en attendant, j'ai simulé une grosse migraine et j'ai fait semblant de ne voir personne. Je ne suis sortie que pour les cours et dès que je le pouvais, je me suis réfugiée dans mon dortoir. James a cherché à me parler pas moins de cent fois. A la fin de journée, il était tellement agacé que même les « plouf » de Sirius ne le faisaient plus rire. Je sais bien qu'hier j'écrivais que j'aurais été déçue s'il n'avait rien tenté. Mais en fait, je crois que j'ai peur de sortir avec lui, peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faut faire, d'avoir l'air cruche, de gâcher mes études… enfin j'ai peur quoi.

**Mardi 15 février 1977**

J'ai vexé James, je le vois bien. Ce matin, il fait une tête d'enterrement. Même ses copains n'arrivent pas à lui décrocher un sourire. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

**Mercredi 16 février 1977**

La moitié de l'année approche et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être au niveau du tout. Pourtant, quand je regarde mes notes, je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas le cas et que je fais même partie des meilleurs élèves… J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important en fait.

**Jeudi 17 février 1977**

Nevaeh m'a demandé ce que j'avais l'intention de faire de mon journal une fois que j'aurais décidé de ne plus rien y écrire. Je me suis demandée si mes enfants, un jour, voudront y jeter un œil ou s'ils penseront que je ne suis qu'une ringarde d'écrire ma vie là-dedans. Je me suis demandée aussi s'il y avait un réel intérêt à faire ça. En riant, Nevaeh m'a dit que, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je serais célèbre et que ce journal deviendra un best-seller. Du coup, on s'est amusée à m'imaginer en star du rock, grand chef culinaire ayant inventé un plat permettant en une seule bouchée de nourrir toute une famille et même en éleveuse de dragons réputée.

**Vendredi 18 février 1977**

Ce soir, session spéciale d'astronomie. Vu ce qu'il fait froid, je suis bien contente de ne plus suivre ce cours.

**Samedi 19 février 1977**

Severus s'est désartibulé pendant le cours de transplanage mais, même si je n'ai pas de preuve, je suis sûre que James et Sirius sont coupables. Je les ai bien vu faire des tas de petites manœuvres louches plus ou moins discrètes dans son dos et là, tout à coup, il se désartibule. McGonagall n'a pas l'air plus dupe que moi mais je crois qu'elle aussi manque de preuves alors, pour une fois, James et Sirius s'en tirent sans problème. Mais je vais les garder à l'œil.

**Dimanche 20 février 1977**

Encore une longue journée pour Severus. En moins d'une heure, il s'est retrouvé alternativement arrosé de jus de citrouille, enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, poussé dans le lac, bombardé de vase. Quand j'ai dit à James d'arrêter ça immédiatement, il m'a répondu que ça ne tenait qu'à moi de faire en sorte que les attaques cessent. Alors ça ! Si c'est pas du chantage !

**Lundi 21 février 1977**

J'ai mis James au défi de rester une semaine sans se moquer ou sans harceler Severus ou même n'importe quel autre élève. S'il tient le pari, j'accepte… non, pas de sortir avec lui ! Mais j'accepte d'aller à la prochaine soirée de Slughorn avec lui. Bon, je sais, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau mais je peux quand même pas lui promettre de sortir avec lui, il est capable de bien se tenir pendant une semaine.

Donc le défi commence aujourd'hui. James a été un élève exemplaire toute la journée.

**Mardi 22 février 1977**

Sirius a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, ce qui fait d'autant plus rager James parce que ça veut dire qu'il pourra passer son permis de transplanage le mois prochain.

Deuxième jour : James pousse le vice a être agréable avec tout le monde (sauf Severus, faut pas exagérer).

**Mercredi 23 février 1977**

Troisième jour : les professeurs ne doivent pas en croire leurs yeux : James participe activement et intelligemment à tous les cours.

**Jeudi 24 février 1977**

Quatrième jour : James a de lui-même proposé son aide à Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Il en fait de trop quand même mais c'est à mourir de rire !

**Vendredi 25 février 1977**

Cinquième jour : Sirius a essayé de faire faire ses devoirs à James mais là, ça n'a pas marché.

**Samedi 26 février 1977**

Sixième jour : j'ai ajouté un nouveau défi à James : ne pas parader pendant la séance de transplanage. Avec Nevaeh, on était morte de rire de le voir lutter contre lui-même.

**Dimanche 27 février 1977**

Septième jour : James a tenu le pari jusqu'au bout. Il m'a demandé une récompense et avant que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il m'a embrassé. Puis il a dit : « ça, c'est une avance pour quand on sortira ensemble. » Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'assurance.

**Lundi 28 février 1977**

Il y a définitivement quelque chose de louche avec les garçons. Cher journal, tu te souviens du gros chien noir que j'avais vu plusieurs fois l'année dernière ? Eh bien ce soir, je l'ai vu quitter le dortoir des garçons. Et crois-moi ou pas, il avait un rat sur le dos : un gros rat gris qui couinait comme s'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il se passe quelque chose avec les garçons, j'en suis sûre. J'ai essayé de leur parler mais ils n'ont jamais ouvert la porte.

Faut que je mène mon enquête !


	74. Mars 1977

**Mardi 1****er**** mars 1977**

Première phase : je suis allée questionner James, Sirius et Peter au sujet du chien et du rat (pas Remus, il est absent pour le moment). Ils ont tous eut l'air surpris et m'ont dit que je devais avoir rêvé, qu'il n'y a strictement aucun animal de compagnie dans leur dortoir, à moins que je ne considère Picotti, le cactus de Peter, comme un animal.

J'aurais pu y croire si Sirius n'avait pas tout à coup détourné la conversation en parlant du beau temps qui commence tout doucement à revenir. S'il y a bien un sujet que Sirius Black n'aborde jamais dans ses conversations, c'est bien le beau temps !

**Mercredi 2 mars 1977**

Les examens de fin de trimestre auront donc lieu du 14 au 18 mars. Bon, eh bien ça veut dire que je dois freiner mon enquête sur le chien et le rat pour me concentrer un peu sur mes révisions.

**Jeudi 3 mars 1977**

Remus est de retour et il travaille d'arrache-pied pour rattraper son retard des derniers jours. Je crois que lui non plus n'a pas envie de louper ses examens. Je suis quand même allée lui parler du chien et du rat. Il m'a dit ne rien savoir à ce sujet mais j'ai bien vu son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il sait quelque chose mais il ne veut pas m'en parler.

Du coup, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de grave ou d'interdit au sujet de ces deux animaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la conviction que lorsque j'en saurais un peu plus, je regretterai de m'être lancée dans cette enquête.

**Vendredi 4 mars 1977**

Les vacances sont annoncées du 19 mars au 1er avril. James fait la tête parce que l'examen de transplanage est maintenu au 12 et que, du coup, il ne pourra pas y participer puisqu'il ne sera pas encore majeur. Personnellement, je trouve que passer l'examen en compagnie de Sirius, c'est déjà largement suffisant. D'autant que Severus le passera également. Je suppose que, lui, doit être ravi que James ne fasse pas partie des candidats.

**Samedi 5 mars 1977**

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier cours de transplanage avec madame Slipaway. La semaine prochaine, c'est l'examen. A partir de maintenant, je crois que tout le monde est capable de l'avoir. Sauf peut-être Remus qui est toujours aussi malade quand il transplane et une fille du nom de Roberta Fix qui n'a pas encore réussi à se déplacer d'un centimètre.

**Dimanche 6 mars 1977**

Il y a une drôle d'odeur qui sort du dortoir des garçons. Est-ce que je dois aller y jeter un œil, en tant que préfète, ou est-ce que je devrais plutôt sauvegarder ma santé mentale et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Bon, eh bien finalement, je suis quand même allée voir. Est-ce que j'ai déjà parlé des expériences stupides des garçons ? Sûrement. Mais là, ils battent des records. Quand je suis entrée (par surprise, sans frapper pour éviter qu'ils cachent leurs méfaits), je les ai trouvé en train de mijoter une potion sur leur poêle. A l'odeur, je peux assurer que c'était raté. Après plusieurs moments de négociation, j'ai réussi à leur arracher la vérité : ils étaient en train de confectionner une potion de vieillissement pour James et Peter afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi passer l'examen de transplanage de la semaine prochaine.

Alors non seulement leur potion est complètement ratée et il vaut mieux ne pas la boire sous peine de mourir subitement, mais encore en plus, elle n'aura jamais le temps de mûrir pour leur permettre d'atteindre l'âge requis. J'ai donc confisqué le tout. Ils m'ont tout donné sans rechigné parce que, en échange, je leur ai promis de ne pas leur retirer de points. Eh oui, avec eux, il faut parfois savoir faire des concessions.

**Lundi 7 mars 1977**

A la fin du cours de potions, le professeur Slughorn a demandé à me parler. Il prévoit une petite soirée à la rentrée pour fêter le 1er avril qu'on aura manqué à cause des vacances. Comme d'habitude, il vaut mieux venir accompagné.

Alors ? James ou pas James ?

**Mardi 8 mars 1977**

Le week-end va être chargé : samedi, transplanage, dimanche, Quidditch. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à James de la soirée de Slughorn parce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y aller avec lui. Bon, si, je crève d'envie d'y aller avec lui mais amener James dans une soirée sur le 1er avril, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Il risque de faire un carnage. Ceci dit, ce serait fou-rire garanti et ça dériderait peut-être un peu tous ces Serpentard pince-sans-rire.

**Mercredi 9 mars 1977**

Visiblement, les Serpentard s'inquiètent eux-aussi de qui va m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn. Antonin Dolohov m'a fait parvenir une note en cours d'enchantement pour me dire que si jamais j'osais venir avec Potter, il allait y avoir des représailles. Je sais que je devrais immédiatement aller en parler à McGonagall mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de le provoquer… Merlin ! Est-ce que les garçons commenceraient à avoir de l'influence sur moi ?

**Jeudi 10 mars 1977**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus. Il a dix-sept ans. Ce qui signifie qu'il pourra passer l'examen de transplanage samedi. A cette seule idée, il verdit déjà.

**Vendredi 11 mars 1977**

Bon, eh bien c'était notre dernière journée de cours avant les examens de fin de trimestre. Et avant les vacances également. Les prochains examens que j'aurais à passer, ce sera ceux de fin d'année. Bouh, qu'est-ce que ça passe vite !

**Samedi 12 mars 1977**

Le voilà donc ce fameux examen. Il a commencé à 9h00 ce matin. Les élèves n'étant pas majeurs étaient formellement interdits dans la grande salle. Voilà une bonne chose pour nous, James n'a pas pu entrer.

Sirius a été le premier à passer. Il s'est bien fait remarquer avec son superbe transplanage. Fait avec classe en plus. Tout le monde a applaudi. J'ai été appelée quelques instants après. Je n'ai pas été aussi magnifique que Sirius mais j'ai plutôt bien réussi et l'examinateur (dont le nom était Goodeye) m'a félicitée pour ma prestation.

J'ai eu mon permis donc ! Je suis une sorcière presque accomplie ! Youpi !

J'ai quand même tenu à regarder les autres. Severus aussi a réussi. Par contre… Remus… à l'arrivée, il a vomi sur les pieds de Goodeye qui lui a refusé son permis. Quelque part, c'est injuste. Mais en même temps, il était tellement pâle et tremblant que personne n'a pu dire avec exactitude s'il était arrivé en un seul morceau.

**Dimanche 13 mars 1977**

Quidditch, Poufsouffle – Gryffondor : 210 – 190 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Ce qui laisse Serpentard en tête du classement. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas la grande joie dans la salle commune ce soir.

**Lundi 14 mars 1977**

On entame donc les examen. Aujourd'hui : étude des moldus, histoire de la magie et arithmancie.

**Mardi 15 mars 1977**

Vol, défense contre les forces du mal et enchantements.

**Mercredi 16 mars 1977**

Métamorphose, étude des runes et divination.

**Jeudi 17 mars 1977**

Histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie.

**Vendredi 18 mars 1977**

Potions et botanique.

**Samedi 19 mars 1977**

Et nous revoici à bord du Poudlard Express, prêts pour deux semaines complètes de vacances. Voilà qui va nous faire du bien. A tous. Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision quant à la soirée de Slughorn. Si je me décide pour James, je lui enverrai un hibou pendant les vacances. Mais… et s'il refusait ?


	75. Chapitre 18 : Un mot de trop

**CHAPITRE 18 : Un mot de trop**

Teddy reposa le carnet sur la table devant lui et se frotta les yeux. Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Quelle leçon devait-il en tirer ? Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit que la journée était bien entamée, d'ici quelques heures, l'après-midi allait se terminer et la bibliothèque allait fermer. D'ailleurs, Madame Pince n'avait de cesse de le regarder de biais. Elle se voyait très certainement déjà le mettre à la porte.

Avec un soupir, il laissa ses mains retomber à plat sur la table. Il n'était pas allé en cours, d'accord, mais il était particulièrement fatigué.

Devant lui, les lettres tracées à l'encre trente-six ans plus tôt semblaient le narguer. Peu à peu, Teddy découvrait l'adolescent qu'avait été son père. Et si sa première réaction avait été « il me ressemblait », il n'en était plus très sûr maintenant.

Remus Lupin avait été un élève sérieux, préfet qui plus est, mais il avait tout de même bravé pas mal d'interdits en compagnie de ses amis. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas eux qui l'avaient entraîné dans toutes ces histoires ?

Teddy n'en était pas si sûr. Quelque part, il devait y avoir eu chez l'adolescent qu'avait été son père une certaine propension à l'indiscipline.

Le message se trouvait-il là ? Dans le fait que malgré ses excellents résultats et son état de santé déplorable, Remus John Lupin n'avait pas oublié de vivre une enfance et une adolescence normale ?

Est-ce que ça signifiait que… ?

« Tu n'es pas venu en cours de la journée. »

Il sursauta. Victoire se tenait juste devant lui, tenant d'une main la sangle de son sac. Elle avait l'air inquiet, un peu fatigué aussi. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps, il l'avait un peu malmenée.

Il lui tendit le parchemin que Rockwell lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Elle le parcourut des yeux tout en s'asseyant.

« C'est une blague ? »

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Rockwell veut que je termine la lecture du carnet de Lily Evans et pour ça il me dispense de cours. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

« C'est plutôt cool en fait.

_ Cool ? Non, Teddy, ce n'est pas cool du tout ! »

Il haussa les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle se réjouirait pour lui mais au final, il n'était pas du tout surpris de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se renfrogna.

« Evidemment, ça ne te plaît pas.

_ Il n'est pas question de me plaire ou non, Teddy. Ce carnet est une mauvaise chose.

_ Non. Ce n'en est pas une. »

Et voilà, ils allaient à nouveau se disputer. Merlin, il avait horreur de ça. Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient-elles jamais facilement ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelqu'un pour venir pointer ses problèmes du doigt ?

« Si c'était aussi mauvais que tu sembles le croire, Victoire, oncle Harry ne me l'aurait pas donné. »

Il eut envie de lui tirer la langue ou d'ajouter une grimace comme lorsqu'il était tout petit mais il se retint au dernier moment. Non, il avait grandi. Il n'était plus l'enfant capricieux qu'il avait été avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il avait quatorze ans, il était quelqu'un de responsable, il était…

Il voulait être son père.

La réalité le frappa comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'air vida soudainement ses poumons, il crut qu'il allait suffoquer.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Victoire avait laissé tomber le parchemin de Rockwell et pointait sur lui un regard franchement inquiet. Une petite ride, incongrue sur un visage aussi jeune, s'était creusée sur son front.

« Je… je crois que j'ai compris le message. »

Ce fut cette fois Victoire qui haussa les sourcils. L'inquiétude, peu à peu, cédait la place à la curiosité. Elle se pencha en avant.

« Dis-moi.

_ Je ne vis pas ma vie, Victoire. Je vis la vie que j'ai rêvé pour mon père. »

La ride réapparut sur le visage de son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua légèrement la tête. Encore un peu et Teddy pourrait l'entendre penser.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

_ Je vis dans un passé qui n'a jamais existé.

_ Tu me fais peur, Teddy. »

Il se leva, tapa du plat de la main sur le carnet encore ouvert à la page du 19 mars 1977.

« Tu te souviens de la photo dans la chambre d'oncle Harry et de tante Ginny ?

_ Quelle photo ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Sincèrement, elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Victoire, il n'y a pas cinquante photos capables de retenir mon attention.

_ La chambre d'oncle Harry et de tante Ginny est entièrement tapissée des photos que Sirius Black y a magiquement collées au mur. Alors de laquelle veux-tu parler ?

_ De la seule où on voit mon père évidemment. »

Elle acquiesça ce qui conforta Teddy dans sa première hypothèse : elle avait immédiatement compris de quoi il voulait parler. Alors voulait-elle simplement qu'il formule tout cela de lui-même ou voulait-elle l'entendre confirmer ses craintes ?

Il contempla silencieusement le visage de son amie et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il tira alors le carnet à lui, se mit à jouer machinalement avec sa baguette qu'il avait jusque là laissé traîner sur le côté.

« Je m'emballe trop vite.

_ Non, tu allais dire quelque chose. Teddy, je crois qu'il faut que tu formules clairement tout ça.

_ Pour que je m'en rende compte tout seul, c'est ça ? »

Il laissa échapper une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le dédain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que je suis malheureux là où je ne le devrais pas ? Oh tu as très certainement raison. Ce n'est pas si grave après tout de ne pas avoir connu ses parents puisque toi tu as les tiens.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que… quoi ? »

Il se sentit rougir et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, ses dons de métamorphomage s'affolèrent. Sa physionomie se mit à changer rapidement de façon plus ou moins subtile. Il était prêt à parier que son visage n'avait déjà plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il arborait habituellement.

« Je suis désolé, Victoire, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je te le jure. »

Mais il eut beau se faire aussi suppliant que possible, le mal était fait. La curiosité de son amie s'était transformée en colère.

« Tu peux t'excuser ! Si tu penses que je ne vaux pas autant que toi parce que mes parents ne sont pas morts, je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

Elle se leva, ramassa son sac et le hissa sur son épaule.

« Victoire, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je pense… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Avec un juron, il laissa derrière lui le carnet, sa baguette et son sac de cours et se lança à sa poursuite. Sous le regard suspicieux de la bibliothécaire, il barra le chemin à Victoire.

« T'en vas pas. Je t'aime. »

Est-ce qu'il avait réellement cru que ça suffirait ? Pendant un moment oui, il avait pensé que ça fonctionnerait parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était la vérité. Il aimait Victoire Weasley. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de le dire, il n'y avait pas non plus à tourner autour du pot.

« Tu vas me le dire à chaque fois que tu m'auras blessé ? Ça a marché une fois mais là, ça ne prend plus. Laisse-moi passer. »

Elle le poussa sur le côté et reprit sa route. Devait-il tenter de l'arrêter à nouveau ? Certainement. Il fit un pas en avant, tendit le bras et sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

« Si vous avez l'intention de faire du tapage, monsieur Lupin, je vous conseille de ramasser vos affaires et de sortir de cette bibliothèque immédiatement. Nous sommes ici dans un lieu d'étude. »

Teddy déglutit.

« Je vais rester calme. »

La bibliothécaire eut l'air déçu. Elle pinça les lèvres, renifla et fit demi-tour.

« Alors veuillez rester silencieux. »

Il la regarda regagner sa place derrière son bureau puis se décida à réintégrer la sienne. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil vers la sortie mais Victoire n'était plus en vue.

Tout en réintégrant sa place, il se traita d'idiot, d'imbécile et d'autres noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins magiques. Son regard tomba sur le carnet.

« J'espère que ça vaut le coup au moins. »

Avec un reniflement à la fois de colère et de déception, il tourna la page et se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture.


	76. Avril 1977

**Dimanche 3 avril 1977**

Nous voici de retour de vacances. Ça a été fabuleux mais je suis un peu déçue que Pétunia ne soit pas restée avec nous. Dès les premiers jours, elle est allée rejoindre son Vernon dans sa famille. J'ai bien l'impression qu'entre elle et moi, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de réparer les pots cassés.

Cher journal, tu te demandes certainement ce qu'il en est de la soirée organisée par Slughorn samedi prochain ? Eh bien oui, j'ai envoyé un hibou à James pendant les vacances. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Non, Lily, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi de cette façon. »

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser mais Nevaeh m'assure que je l'ai bien cherché.

Nous voici donc revenus avec un nouveau mot de passe pour le portrait : Brosse à dents. Quelle drôle d'idée tiens.

Lundi 4 avril 1977

Nevaeh dit que c'est inhumain de commencer le trimestre avec histoire de la magie. Et j'ai envie de dire : effectivement.

J'ai essayé de discuter avec James au sujet de la soirée mais je crois qu'il cherche à m'éviter. Alors au final, à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Marie m'a fait remarquer que, finalement, la situation s'est inversée et je dois bien avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Mes notes : Histoire de la magie A, Potions O, Métamorphose E, Soins aux créatures magiques : E.

Mardi 5 avril 1977

Et zut ! J'écris depuis l'un des escaliers, assise sur la dernière marche juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ça fait quatre fois que je lui donne le mot de passe mais elle n'a pas l'air du tout décidée à m'écouter. Au début, j'ai pensé que je m'étais trompée de mot de passe mais en relisant la journée de dimanche dans mon journal j'ai eu la confirmation que non. Donc je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête de peinture à l'huile mais ça m'énerve ! Ah ! Voilà Remus, lui aussi est préfet, il devrait pouvoir me donner un coup de main.

Je suis dépitée. En voyant arriver Remus tout à l'heure, j'ai espéré avoir la possibilité d'entrer dans la salle commune pour y faire mes devoirs. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà commencé dans les escaliers. Mais faire un devoir de sortilèges sur ses genoux, ce n'est pas évident. Surtout avec l'encre et les plumes.

Donc j'ai vu arriver Remus, les mains dans les poches et l'air tout à fait détendu. J'ai ramassé mes parchemins à toute vitesse et je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui. Et à ce moment-là, un élève de première année est arrivé et le portrait s'est ouvert. Il devait y avoir une fenêtre ouverte dans la salle commune parce qu'il y a eu un grand coup de vent tout à coup. J'ai vu mes devoirs et mes notes de cours s'envoler dans les escaliers.

Remus a eu l'amabilité de me donner un coup de main pour tout ramasser mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a des parties que je ne retrouverai jamais.

D'autres notes : Défense contre les forces du mal : P, Sortilèges : E.

Mercredi 6 avril 1977

J'aurais dû le parier en fait. Le coup du portrait hier soir était l'œuvre de James Potter. Enfin, je n'en ai pas réellement la confirmation mais je l'ai entendu dire de Marie qui pense avoir entendu Peter mentionner quelque chose dans le genre. Du coup, je me demande si je peux vraiment m'y fier.

Botanique : O.

Jeudi 7 avril 1977

C'est décidé, je ne vais pas à la soirée de Slughorn. Je n'ai pas envie de me débrouiller pour trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner et j'ai encore moins envie d'affronter les Serpentard et leurs petits ricanements pathétiques.

Je me sens un peu déprimée en fait.

Je me trouverai une excuse bidon et puis c'est tout. Tiens, si je me débrouille bien, je peux même m'arranger pour me lancer un petit sortilège pour faire croire que j'ai attrapé l'éclabouille ou la dragoncelle. Mmmmm peut-être pas autant en fait, je risque de faire mettre l'école en quarantaine juste pour éviter de me rendre à une soirée sans intérêt.

Ceci dit, ça pourrait être drôle.

Tiens, on dirait James.

Et voilà, je me sens encore plus déprimée maintenant.

Vendredi 8 avril 1977

Cher journal, tu peux oublier tout ce que j'ai dit hier ! James m'attendait à la fin du cours de botanique. Il m'a dit que, finalement, si j'étais toujours d'accord, il voulait bien aller avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn. Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir et je lui ai donné ma réponse… deux secondes plus tard.

Je sais, je suis faible, je suis nulle, je suis tout ce que vous voulez mais je crois bien que je commence à craquer pour cet imbécile de James Potter.

Samedi 9 avril 1977

Et voilà, ce soir, James et moi nous rendons à la soirée de Slughorn. En fait, je n'aurais voulu y aller avec personne d'autre que lui. Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui ? Oui, peut-être…

Nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau de Slughorn dans les environs de sept heures. Plusieurs membres du club étaient déjà là mais il en manquait encore beaucoup. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas arriver en dernier. Je n'aime pas arriver en premier non plus d'ailleurs.

Slughorn a agrémenté la soirée de plusieurs blagues. En majeure partie, elles n'étaient pas très drôles et nous riions par politesse. D'ailleurs, la plupart commençaient pas « c'est l'histoire d'un médicomage » ou « c'est l'histoire d'un gobelin ».

James a mis près de deux heures à craquer. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est levé, il a regardé tout autour de lui et il a dit : « vous entendez ? »

Tout le monde l'a regardé avec un air plus ou moins suspicieux. Alors il s'est dirigé vers la porte, a placé son doigt devant ses lèvres et il a ouvert. Bien évidemment, le couloir était vide.

Antonin Dolohov m'a jeté un regard incendiaire et il s'est levé à son tour.

« Potter, qu'il a dit, est-ce que ça te dérange si on essaye de passer une bonne soirée ? »

James l'a regardé et il a acquiescé. A cet instant, j'aurais parié un de mes bras ou des millions de gallions qu'il avait espéré que quelqu'un se lève.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu, a dit-il, pour notre petite soirée du premier avril, les idiots sont de sortie. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Slughorn, lui, a fait une drôle de grimace. Je crois qu'il a hésité entre rire et punir James. Dolohov n'a pas hésité une seconde. De sa place, il a traversé le bureau en trois bonds et il a sauté sur James. J'ai hurlé quand j'ai vu la tête de James heurter le mur. Ses lunettes ont volé et ont rebondi sur le sol. Slughorn s'est levé en criant. Plusieurs autres membres du club ont supporté Dolohov avec de grandes exclamations.

Finalement un garçon de Poufsouffle et un autre de Serdaigle sont allés les séparer. Je ne pense pas avoir eu la bonne réaction mais dans ma panique, j'ai enlevé cent-cinquante points à Antonin Dolohov. C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Bref. J'ai aidé James à se lever et je l'ai raccompagné à la salle commune. Il ne marchait pas très droit et il saignait du nez mais, étrangement, il avait l'air ravi.

Je ne comprends pas.

Définitivement, je ne comprends pas.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a dit ça et il m'a répondu :

« Pour être sûr. »

Je lui ai demandé de quoi il voulait être sûr et là il a dit :

« Je voulais être sûr que tu ne jouais pas avec moi. »

Qu'a-t-il bien pu vouloir dire ?

Dimanche 10 avril 1977

Je me suis levée tard ce matin. En fait, je me suis réveillé vers huit heures mais j'ai fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que mon dortoir soit vide et je suis restée au lit, à serrer ma couette contre moi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai mais j'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs ni de jouer aux échecs ni d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Pourtant, il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis quand même décidée à descendre et j'ai juste marché dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches. Etre seule, parfois, c'est agréable. Evidemment, plusieurs fois Nevaeh est venue me demander si tout allait bien. Kiera est même venue me dire qu'elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour moi. Je l'ai rassurée. Enfin je crois. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu déprimée.

Lundi 11 avril 1977

Dans un couloir, j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall dire à Remus qu'il ne devait pas prendre sa fonction de préfet à la légère. Il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir préfet et que ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire que c'était un immense honneur, que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix. McGonagall a donc ajouté que les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et qu'il était hors de question de revenir en arrière, que s'il avait quoi que ce soit à dire, il pouvait toujours en référer à Dumbledore lui-même.

Remus n'a pas poursuivi la discussion, il est parti en maugréant.

Ceci dit, c'est vrai que comme préfet, il est plutôt mauvais.

Mardi 12 avril 1977

James raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a failli casser le bras d'Antonin Dolohov avec une seule main et qu'il a mené contre lui un rude combat. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Mercredi 13 avril 1977

Je ne tiens plus ! J'ai demandé à James ce qu'il entendait par « je ne joue pas avec lui » et il m'a dit : « à toi de trouver Lily. » Bon, faut pas me prendre pour une idiote, je suis presque sûre qu'il cherche à me faire dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais je voudrais bien savoir quand même clairement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Quoique… en suis-je bien sûre au final ?

Jeudi 14 avril 1977

En cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, James a demandé au professeur Gobe-Planche si les animagi blessés sous leur forme animale pouvaient garder de graves séquelles en reprenant leur forme humaine. Le professeur Gobe-Planche lui a assuré que oui et lui et Sirius ont échangé une grimace.

Voilà une question qui a sacrément piqué ma curiosité.

Vendredi 15 avril 1977

Nevaeh et moi avons lancé un concours parfaitement stupide. La première de nous deux qui aura un fils l'appellera Harry. Etant donné qu'on aime toutes les deux ce prénom, il est hors de question que l'on appelle nos enfants de la même manière. Ça ferait ringard quand même.

Samedi 16 avril 1977

En voyant Remus et James revenir de la grande salle en plaisantant, je me suis rappelée que les élèves qui n'étaient pas majeurs au mois de mars avaient encore des leçons de transplanage à suivre. En fait, je trouve que ce n'est pas juste parce que, finalement, ils auront eu beaucoup plus de temps que nous pour se préparer. Quoique, je m'en fiche, puisque j'ai eu mon permis.

Dimanche 17 avril 1977

Dans trois semaines aura lieu le match qui opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard. Partout dans la salle commune, j'entends dire que ce sera le plus important de l'année. Je n'en suis pourtant pas si sûre. Les Poufsouffle pourraient toujours nous rattraper. Leur équipe est plutôt bonne cette année. Quant aux Serdaigle, on voit qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert du départ de leurs meilleurs joueurs. Former de nouveaux batteurs et un nouveau poursuiveur n'a pas l'air de leur réussir.

Lundi 18 avril 1977

Il paraît que d'ici quelques années, les cours d'études des moldus vont être complètement supprimés. Personnellement je trouve que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Après tout, certains sorciers ne savent strictement rien des moldus et je pense que c'est quand même bien de connaître nos voisins. Enfin… je dis ça mais en tant que née-moldue, je suis plutôt avantagée. Ceci dit, pas mal de Serpentard ont l'air de ne pas partager cet avis. Tant pis pour eux.

Mardi 19 avril 1977

Dans la gazette de ce matin, il y avait un article encourageant les jeunes à ne pas se laisser endoctriner par les Mangemorts, nouveau groupe politique qui semblerait avoir une très nette affection pour la magie noire. Il paraît que pas mal de parchemins circulent à leur sujet et qu'ils viennent enrôler des adolescents directement pendant les sorties scolaires.

Mercredi 20 avril 1977

L'article de la gazette d'hier a eu beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Maintenant j'en suis sûre, Severus a été endoctriné. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il a toujours le nez fourré dans des bouquins et ses amis ont l'air de plus en plus remontés contre les moldus.

Jeudi 21 avril 1977

Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu Severus. J'ai voulu oublier, ou faire comme si je pouvais oublier, nos différends de l'année dernière et je suis allée le voir. Je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher. Dolohov m'a menacée avec sa baguette. Merlin, j'étais tellement folle de rage que je lui ai enlevé 20 points et que je l'ai menacé d'aller en parler à McGonagall, Slughorn ou Dumbledore. Il m'a littéralement ri au nez. Est-ce que ça ne lui fait plus rien ?

Vendredi 22 avril 1977

Dans les toilettes des filles, quelqu'un a écrit : le Lord au pouvoir !

Samedi 23 avril 1977

Il paraît que James s'est désartibulé pendant la leçon de transplanage. Personnellement, je crois que j'en aurais été traumatisée mais lui et Remus n'arrêtent pas d'en plaisanter.

Dimanche 24 avril 1977

Ce matin, j'ai consolé une élève de Poufsouffle de première année qui pleurait dans la grande salle. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle m'a répondu que deux garçons de Serdaigle l'avaient traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je trouve qu'il y a une très mauvaise ambiance en ce moment. J'ai donc immédiatement cherché les fautifs et je leur ai donné deux heures de colle à chacun avec une dissertation sur le respect de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si ça va les marquer mais j'espère qu'ils vont comprendre qu'être sang-pur ne signifie pas être meilleur que les autres.

Lundi 25 avril 1977

Jocunda, la sœur de Nevaeh, n'est plus très sûre de vouloir revenir l'année prochaine si la situation ne s'est pas améliorée. Avec les filles, on lui a assuré qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, qu'on mobiliserait les garçons pour lui faire une garde rapprochée s'il le fallait. Mais franchement, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, elle est de sang-mêlé, pas née-moldue.

Mardi 26 avril 1977

James et ses copains m'ont suivie toute la journée. En fait, c'est assez inquiétant. A un moment, je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient un problème et James m'a répondu : « les temps sont dangereux pour les nés-moldus, Lily. Je ne voudrais certainement pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

J'ai eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais je me suis contentée de ne rien répondre.

Mercredi 27 avril 1977

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un couple de sorciers traverser le parc en compagnie de Dumbledore et le suivre jusque dans son bureau. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je quittais le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai vu ce même couple repartir avec un garçon de première année en uniforme de Gryffondor. Le malheureux pleurait à chaudes larmes. Visiblement, ses parents ont préféré le retirer de l'école.

Jeudi 28 avril 1977

J'ai entendu dire qu'un garçon de quatrième année né-moldu avait été blessé dans une bagarre mais je n'ai eu aucune confirmation alors du coup je me demande si ce n'est pas juste une rumeur infondée.

Vendredi 29 avril 1977

Remus a disparu de l'école. Sirius, James et Peter ont l'air de s'inquiéter pas mal pour lui. C'est vrai que par les temps qui courent, la présence d'un loup-garou dans l'enceinte de l'école risque pas mal d'enflammer les imaginations et le moindre problème va lui retomber dessus. Alors ce soir, s'il y a un Dieu, je prie pour qu'il garde un œil sur Remus.

Samedi 30 avril 1977

Au vu des derniers événements, le professeur Dumbledore a tenu à faire une annonce ce soir au souper. Il a annoncé que la situation politique de l'extérieur ne devait pas franchir les murs de Poudlard et qu'il punirait sévèrement tout élève tenant des propos racistes. Il nous a ensuite fait tout un speech sur la tolérance, l'acceptation et la camaraderie. Mais je me demande si ça a été réellement bien compris.


	77. Mai 1977

_Un grand merci à Eliah pour le coup de main. Sans elle, je me demande si j'aurais réussi à combler les sept derniers jours._

**Dimanche 1****er**** mai 1977**

Il paraît qu'en France le premier mai est un jour où on ne travaille pas. Ils appellent ça la fête du travail. James a judicieusement souligné le fait qu'ils auraient dû appeler ça la « fête du repos ».

Lundi 2 mai 1977

Remus est de retour. Je suis soulagée. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Un peu fatigué peut-être mais il va bien. Ouf, je respire.

Mardi 3 mai 1977

Severus m'attendait à la sortie de la salle commune ce matin, juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. D'après cette dernière, il a essayé de deviner le mot de passe mais il ne l'a pas trouvé. Elle a dit aussi de but en blanc qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas sûre de laisser entrer un garçon qui avait des cheveux aussi sales.

Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler au sujet de tout ce qui se passait et j'ai répondu que si c'était pour se montrer avec une « sang de bourbe » (j'ai bien insisté sur le terme), il pouvait aussi bien retourner dans les cachots, je ne voulais lui causer aucun problème. Il m'a dit que non, qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi justement. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas la peine et il a eu l'air vexé. Il m'a demandé qui avait les plus mauvaises fréquentations : lui et ses copains un peu louches ou moi et mon loup-garou ?

J'ai un peu honte mais je l'ai menacé. Je lui ai dit que s'il osait dire un mot sur Remus à qui que ce soit, je m'arrangerais pour qu'un troll vienne s'asseoir sur lui. Alors il a dit : « t'inquiète, je dirais pas un mot. Mais je le fais pas pour lui, Lily. Je le fais pour toi. »

Ouais, à d'autres. Il essaye surtout de garder un moyen de pression… enfin je crois.

Mercredi 4 mai 1977

Les garçons sont en situation de crise. Sirius a reçu un hibou ce matin avec un message non signé qui disait : « on sait qui tu es ». Ça a eu l'air de l'inquiéter sincèrement. Du coup, James, Remus et Peter se sont transformés en garde du corps.

Jeudi 5 mai 1977

J'entends dire partout autour de moi que les Serpentard sont majoritairement pour les Mangemorts mais c'est complètement faux. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu deux élèves de Serpentard s'en prendre à une fille de Serdaigle. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils allaient l'agresser mais en réalité, ils étaient en train de récupérer des affaires que visiblement elle leur avait volées. Et la fille leur a dit : « Si vous étiez pas à Serpentard, j'aurais juré que vous étiez des Sang de Bourbe. » Pour le principe, je lui ai mis une heure de colle.

Vendredi 6 mai 1977

Et avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié le match de Quidditch de dimanche. Il se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et j'ai peur que ce ne soit surtout un règlement de comptes. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu un membre de notre équipe dire que ça allait être un bain de sang.

Samedi 7 mai 1977

Le terrain de Quidditch est réservé aux Gryffondor aujourd'hui pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner pour le match de demain. Les Serpentard crient à l'injustice et jurent que c'est à cause de leur réputation erronée de Mangemort qu'on leur a refusé le terrain. Personne n'a démenti sauf le professeur McGonagall qui a l'air d'en avoir franchement assez de cette situation.

Dimanche 8 mai 1977

Voici enfin venu le jour du match tant attendu. La tension entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor est telle que Dumbledore a longuement hésité à annuler le match. Il a finalement décidé de laisser jouer les deux équipes mais se garde le droit de tout arrêter s'il juge que les choses vont trop loin.

Je crois que si on doit un jour retenir un match de Quidditch dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, ce sera celui-ci. La lutte a été acharnée et s'est soldée sur un total de 290 à 250 en faveur de Gryffondor. La joie était à son comble dans les gradins mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps parce que quand on a regardé les totaux de chaque équipe, on s'est rendu compte que Serpentard mène de dix points et que nous n'avons plus aucun match à jouer pour rattraper ça.

Le dernier match de la saison est donc annoncé pour le 12 juin. Il se fera entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, nous savons d'ores et déjà que nous ne gagnerons pas la coupe cette année.

Quoi que personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu.

Lundi 9 mai 1977

James est morose à cause des résultats de Quidditch. Sirius, Remus et Peter ont passé la journée à essayer de lui remonter le moral mais avec Regulus qui parade dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas évident.

A un moment donné, Sirius a essayé de lui lancer un bloque-jambe. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Warning est passé à ce moment là et lui a donné une heure de retenue et 10 points en moins.

Regulus s'en est donc tiré avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand je le regarde, je me dis que si c'est comme ça qu'aurait dû tourner Sirius, il a eu sacrément raison de se dresser contre le reste de sa famille.

Mardi 10 mai 1977

Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, les examens de fin d'année ont lieu dans un mois et je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

Mercredi 11 mai 1977

Et allez, voilà McGonagall qui revient à la charge avec les ASPIC. Pour l'instant, je crois que la majeure partie des élèves de ma classe songe à quitter la mauvaise ambiance de ces dernières semaines. Les ASPIC, ce n'est que l'année prochaine.

Jeudi 12 mai 1977

On dirait que le calme commence peu à peu à revenir dans les couloirs de l'école. L'approche des BUSE et des ASPIC sûrement. Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées.

Vendredi 13 mai 1977

Pour une fois, Sirius Black pourra dire que le vendredi 13 lui a porté malheur. En revenant du cours de potions, son lacet a cassé. Comme nous étions en retard pour le cours de botanique (Slughorn nous ayant lâché un peu trop tard), il a envoyé ses copains en avant en leur promettant de les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait réparé ça.

Sauf qu'on est arrivé à la serre, on s'est installé et le cours a commencé et il n'est pas arrivé. A la moitié du cours, James a levé la main en disant qu'il avait un besoin urgent et qu'il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes. Le professeur Chourave a d'abord refusé mais James s'est mis à se tortiller sur sa chaise en clamant qu'il avait une toute petite vessie et que si elle ne le laissait pas aller aux toilettes il allait s'humilier en public, être traumatisé à vie et probablement être forcé de suivre une thérapie à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Chourave l'a laissé partir et James n'est jamais revenu.

A la fin du cours, dévorée d'inquiétude et de curiosité, j'ai suivi Peter et Remus jusqu'à la salle commune. Ni James ni Sirius ne s'y trouvaient. Nous sommes donc allés jeter un œil à l'infirmerie.

Ils y étaient, comme nous l'avions redouté. Sirius était pas mal arrangé. Il avait des coups partout sur le visage et une clavicule cassée. James lui, bouillait de rage.

D'après ce que nous a raconté Sirius, un groupe d'élèves de toutes maisons confondues, encapuchonnés, lui est tombé dessus et l'ont passé à tabac. Il n'a pas réussi à se défendre et au bout d'un moment, tout ce qu'il a été capable de faire c'est de se rouler en boule et d'essayer de se protéger le visage au maximum. C'est à l'arrivée d'un préfet que ses agresseurs ont déguerpis.

Samedi 14 mai 1977

Sirius est sorti de l'infirmerie mais il arbore toujours sur le visage les traces de coups. James, lui parle de mission punitive. Comme toujours, Peter dit oui à tout ce qu'il raconte et Remus n'a pas l'air particulièrement contre. Ni pour d'ailleurs.

Dimanche 15 mai 1977

J'ai dit à James que s'il comptait venger Sirius pour ce que lui ont fait ces fichus prétendus Mangemorts en herbe, il pouvait compter sur moi pour ne pas le punir ou le dénoncer. Quand j'ai dit ça, il m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était un soldat qui partait pour la guerre.

Lundi 16 mai 1977

Il paraît que plusieurs élèves ont cessé de fréquenter le cours d'étude des moldus afin d'éviter un maximum de représailles. On raconte même que le professeur Young elle-même craindrait de se faire agresser dans un couloir. Enfin, c'est un professeur quand même !

Mardi 17 mai 1977

Les garçons ont écopé de deux heures de retenue pour avoir cherché la bagarre à des élèves de Poufsouffle. Mais Sirius est quasiment sûr qu'ils faisaient partie de ses agresseurs. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'est que quasiment sûr.

Mercredi 18 mai 1977

Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances, j'en peux plus, je sens que je vais craquer.

Jeudi 19 mai 1977

Cher journal, tu peux oublier ce que j'ai écrit hier. On est en mai, pas en juin. Il ne reste donc pas deux semaines avant les vacances mais un mois et deux semaines. Quelle déception.

Vendredi 20 mai 1977

En sortant de leur retenue tout à l'heure, les garçons se sont retrouvés devant un groupe d'élèves. Sirius a été catégorique cette fois, certains d'entre eux faisaient partie de ses agresseurs. Ils les ont immédiatement suivis, prêts à en découdre à nouveau. L'ennui c'est que McGonagall aussi les a suivis et ils ont donc récolté deux nouvelles heures de retenue. A ce rythme, ils vont finir par passer les vacances sur place.

Par contre, une enquête va être ouverte de la part des professeurs pour retrouver tous les fautifs et les punir. Enfin c'était déjà le cas mais là, McGonagall va activer un peu les choses.

Samedi 21 mai 1977

Il fait super beau dehors et je voudrais bien aller faire un tour dans le parc mais j'ai cet horrible devoir de potions à terminer.

Dimanche 22 mai 1977

L'une des plaies de Sirius s'est rouverte. James a insisté pour qu'il aille à l'infirmerie mais il n'a pas démordu. Son stupide ego lui fait penser que ça fait « guerrier ». Moi je dirais plutôt victime mais c'est juste une question de point de vue. Par contre, j'ai éclaté de rire quand Peter lui a proposé de le suturer façon moldue (il a prononcé « souduré »). Au moins, ça a eu pour effet de décider Sirius à aller se faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

Lundi 23 mai 1977

McGonagall a trouvé plusieurs des coupables de l'agression de Sirius. Ils ont été menacés d'exclusion, sont interdits de sortie et de Quidditch (pour les deux intéressés) et seront en retenue tous les samedis et dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mardi 24 mai 1977

Dumbledore a à nouveau fait une annonce au souper ce soir. Il a dit qu'il ne tolérerait en aucun cas d'autres agressions dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il a annoncé également que tous les élèves majeurs avaient la possibilité de ne pas poursuivre leurs études s'ils le désiraient et enfin, il a prié ceux dont les idées politiques sont tournées vers une « idéologie plus sombre » de laisser leurs camarades en paix.

Mercredi 25 mai 1977

Par précaution, Nevaeh et Grogan ont décidé de ne plus aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Je crois que je devrais faire pareil.

Jeudi 26 mai 1977

Remus est particulièrement pâle aujourd'hui. En consultant mon agenda, j'ai compris que c'est parce que la pleine lune est pour demain.

Vendredi 27 mai 1977

En sortant du cours de botanique j'ai entendu James dire à Sirius et à Peter qu'il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour profiter à fond de la pleine lune. J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que ça l'amuse tant que ça de voir Remus souffrir ? Non, je suis prête à parier que non. A mon avis, il y a dragon sous roche et il doit me manquer une information capitale.

Samedi 28 mai 1977

Et voilà, pour une fois que je n'ai pas de devoir à boucler, il pleut. Et pas qu'un peu. Je trouve le château particulièrement calme aujourd'hui. Peter est en train de faire ses devoirs en bâillant près de la cheminée. Sirius dort profondément dans un fauteuil en poussant de temps à autres de petits jappements. On dirait un chien en train de jouer, c'est particulièrement amusant. James, lui, est plongé dans la lecture de son livre d'histoire de la magie mais ses yeux se ferment régulièrement.

Dimanche 29 mai 1977

Des véracrasses se sont sauvés du cachot de potions. J'en ai trouvé un dans ma malle ce soir. Beurk, ces créatures sont vraiment dégoûtantes.

Lundi 30 mai 1977

En cours de potions, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon manuel. Le professeur Slughorn m'a placée d'office à côté de Severus. Quand j'ai ouvert son livre à la page du jour, j'ai pu constater que toutes les pages avaient été annotées. Ouah, il a rectifié plus de la moitié des recettes et commenté toutes les autres. En jetant un œil à ses annotations, je me suis rendue compte que c'est vraiment un génie des potions. Je crois que je n'atteindrais jamais son niveau.


	78. juin 1977

**Mercredi 1****er**** Juin 1977**

A la fin du mois, c'est les vacances. Et après… eh bien après ce sera ma dernière année. Oh, ça me rend toute triste d'écrire ça.

Tiens, les dates d'examens sont annoncées, ce sera du 20 au 24 juin. Il y a également une note pour les sixième année, les 27, 28 et 29 juin seront réservés aux journées d'orientation. Je crois qu'il y est question de définir clairement le métier que l'on veut faire plus tard. Encore une fois.

Jeudi 2 juin 1977

J'entame mes révisions. Sérieusement. Ce qui signifie : loin des garçons.

Vendredi 3 juin 1977

James m'a dit : « si je t'envoie un hibou pendant les vacances, tu seras vexée ? » Je crois que j'ai rougi et que j'ai dit non. Mais j'étais tellement perturbée que je ne suis pas bien sûre de ce que je lui ai dit.

Samedi 4 juin 1977

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année aura lieu la semaine prochaine et tout laisse à penser que c'est Serpentard qui remportera la coupe. Cette simple idée, d'ailleurs, rend James malade.

Dimanche 5 juin 1977

Marie jure qu'elle a vu un cerf dans le parc il y a quelques nuits, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes. Kiera lui dit que ce n'est pas possible mais au final, on ne sait pas quel genre d'animaux vit dans la forêt interdite. Je me dis que s'il y a des licornes et des augureys, il peut bien y avoir de banals cerfs aussi.

Lundi 6 juin 1977

Le prochain examen de transplanage est prévu pour le 1er juillet. Les élèves qui désirent y participer peuvent rester à Poudlard jusqu'à cette date. Le Poudlard Express fera exceptionnellement un voyage supplémentaire dans l'après-midi pour les ramener.

Mardi 7 juin 1977

J'ai déjà commencé à rassembler mes affaires et à les ranger dans ma malle. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que dans un an tout pile, je terminerai ma scolarité et que je n'arpenterai plus les couloirs du château. Après sept ans, c'est un peu devenu comme ma deuxième maison.

Poudlard me manquera, c'est sûr. Du coup, j'ai décidé que l'année prochaine, je profiterai à fond de mes derniers instants à passer ici. Enfin… je dis ça maintenant… l'année prochaine, c'est les ASPIC. McGonagall n'a pas arrêté de nous le répéter.

Mercredi 8 juin 1977

Kiera s'est proposée au professeur McGonagall pour remplacer l'année prochaine l'élève qui commente les matchs de Quidditch. Elle lui a assuré qu'elle y réfléchirait et qu'en attendant, elle met sa candidature de côté.

Jeudi 9 juin 1977

Nous n'avons maintenant plus cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais nous sommes tenus d'aller en classe quand même pour réviser. Le professeur Warning dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit des sixième année boucler leur programme si vite et qu'il est particulièrement fier de nous. Eh bien, pour une fois, c'est agréable de recevoir des compliments.

Vendredi 10 juin 1977

Comme c'est la fin de l'année, le professeur Slughorn nous a réservé une surprise. Il nous a mis au défi de réaliser un philtre de mort vivante (que nous n'avons pas testé sur nous-même évidemment). L'heureux gagnant pouvait alors remporter une fiole de Felix Felicis ou potion de chance liquide. Evidemment, si gagnant il y a (il assure que jusque ici, aucun élève n'a jamais réussi), il lui serait interdit de l'utiliser pour ses examens.

Eh bien, à la fin du cours, il a fait le tour des chaudrons en effectuant toutes sortes de grimaces et en donnant toutes sortes de commentaires. Quand il est arrivé devant le chaudron de Severus, il s'est arrêté net et il a dit : « parfait. Monsieur Rogue, c'est parfait, vous êtes le premier élève que je rencontre capable de réaliser un philtre de mort vivante digne des plus grands maîtres des potions. » Severus a donc remporté la potion de Felix Felicis.

Je me réjouis pour lui.

Mais je suis trop jalouse !

Samedi 11 juin 1977

D'après James, demain nous allons tous assister avec horreur à la remise de la coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe de Serpentard. Il a proposé à tous les élèves qu'il a rencontré de bannir le match et de ne pas y assister mais je ne crois pas que grand-monde l'a écouté.

Dimanche 12 juin 1977

Voilà le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Comme ils l'avaient annoncé hier, les garçons n'étaient pas dans les gradins. J'espère au moins qu'ils ont profité de leur temps libre pour réviser ou travailler à leurs devoirs mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils ont passé leur temps à de sombres bêtises.

Bref, le résultat donc : 330 à 290 pour Serdaigle.

Au total nous avons donc : Serdaigle avec 450 points, Poufsouffle avec 660 points, Gryffondor avec 780 points et Serpentard avec 790 points. La coupe est donc bel et bien revenue aux Serpentard. C'est dommage quand même si nous avions marqué juste 20 points supplémentaires, on leur aurait soufflé la victoire.

Lundi 13 juin 1977

Les examens commencent la semaine prochaine. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Mardi 14 juin 1977

James supplie Sirius de postuler pour l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine mais Sirius n'a pas l'air spécialement décidé. Il dit que le Quidditch plus les escapades de pleine lune, ça risque d'être trop pour lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever. Les escapades de pleine lune ?

Très bien. La prochaine fois que Remus sera malade, je les aurais à l'œil.

Mercredi 15 juin 1977

Je me demande ce que Severus va faire de sa fiole de Felix Felicis. Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà utilisée d'ailleurs ou est-ce qu'il la garde pour plus tard ? Il a toujours cette même expression neutre, comment savoir s'il est en train de passer une journée formidable où la chance lui sourit ? Non, je suppose qu'un jour de chance particulière pour lui se solderait sur le renvoi définitif de James et Sirius, or ils sont bien là tous les deux. Donc il ne doit pas avoir utilisé sa potion.

Je me demande aussi ce que j'en ferais moi. Je pense que je la garderai pour mon retour à la maison pour forcer la chance à faire en sorte que Pétunia et moi redevenions complices. Comme avant.

Jeudi 16 juin 1977

Je ne serais jamais prête pour lundi.

Jamais.

Ou si ?

Ah… peut-être en fait.

Vendredi 17 juin 1977

Et voilà, nous avons bouclé le dernier cours de l'année avec botanique. Au moment où nous avons rangé nos affaires dans nos sacs, le professeur Chourave nous a dit avec un grand sourire : « bonne chance à tous et à l'année prochaine. Bonnes vacances. »

Samedi 18 juin 1977

Aujourd'hui Peter a dix-sept ans. Mais il a passé toute sa journée d'anniversaire à réviser pour ses examens. Il n'est vraiment pas né un bon jour, lui.

Dimanche 19 juin 1977

Zen, Lily. Surtout reste zen.

Lundi 20 juin 1977

Allez, c'est parti. Ce matin étude des moldus pour les intéressés.

Cette après-midi, potions : décrivez l'utilisation complète d'un philtre de douceur puis réalisez la potion avec moins de sept ingrédients.

Mardi 21 juin 1977

Ce matin, vol pour ceux qui suivent l'option et défense contre les forces du mal : nommez les six moyens de se défendre des attaques d'un dragon et expliquez en quoi votre défense peut ou non se retourner contre vous.

Cette après-midi, étude des runes et métamorphose : transformez un poil de lapin en lapin vivant.

Mercredi 22 juin 1977

Ce matin, sortilèges : décrivez les quatre phases d'utilisation d'un sortilège de floraison classique.

Cette après-midi, divination et histoire de la magie : la déclaration des droits du sorcier, de sa création à sa mise en place.

Jeudi 23 juin 1977

Ce matin, soins aux créatures magiques : le lézard cracheur d'Autriche, son habitat, son alimentation et son mode de reproduction.

Cette après-midi, astronomie pour les concernés.

Vendredi 24 juin 1977

Ce matin, botanique : la baie de dragon, comment la récolter sans contracter la dragoncelle.

Cette après-midi, arithmancie.

Ouf, j'ai enfin bouclé mes examens.

Samedi 25 juin 1977

J'ai dormi jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

Dimanche 26 juin 1977

Je crois que j'ai percé le mystère des garçons mais… non ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas… pourtant je les ai bien vu aller se coucher après avoir accompagné Remus jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. J'ai guetté, cachée dans l'obscurité, à moitié dissimulée derrière un fauteuil et au bout d'un moment, j'ai vu James sortir, le chien noir sur les talons et le rat sur l'épaule. Donc les animaux viennent bien de là. J'ai immédiatement filé dans leur dortoir mais il n'y avait personne. Par contre, j'ai trouvé une boîte de biscuits pour chiens renversée sur le lit de Sirius et plusieurs poils sur son oreiller.

Il faut que… il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque demain à la première heure !

Lundi 27 juin 1977

Zut ! Je me suis levée aux aurores pour aller à la bibliothèque mais elle est fermée pour cause d'inventaire. Ce n'est pas de chance. Bon, je réfléchis. Peter et Sirius peuvent être des animagi mais j'en doute. Enfin Sirius peut-être que si mais Peter n'a clairement pas le niveau de magie pour ça. Ceci dit, où était-il hier soir quand les autres sont sortis ?

Il faut que je leur parle.

En attendant, les journées d'orientation ont commencé. Aujourd'hui, nous avons rempli d'autres tests. Evidemment seul Remus était dispensé puisqu'il est toujours dans la cabane hurlante.

Mardi 28 juin 1977

Un auror, une médicomage et un soigneur d'animaux magiques sont venus nous présenter leurs métiers. A la fin de leur exposé, ils nous ont autorisé à poser des questions.

Moi, j'ai dit de but en blanc à Sirius que je savais qu'il était un animagus. Il a éclaté de rire et il a dit : « tu ne connais pas la moitié de la vérité, Lily. Mais tu t'en approches. »

Mercredi 29 juin 1977

Je suis très en retard pour faire mes bagages, c'est une catastrophe ! Le train part demain à la première heure et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être prête du tout. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour faire dire à Sirius ce qu'il sait au sujet de cette histoire d'animagus mais il faudra que j'attende la rentrée pour ça.

Pour bien remuer la baguette dans la plaie, ce sont également les Serpentard qui ont remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Beaucoup on dit qu'ils ne la méritaient pas.

Jeudi 30 juin 1977

Le train est calme sans James, Remus et Peter qui passent leur test de transplanage demain. Sirius a essayé de rester sur place mais apparemment ses parents ont refusé et il a été forcé de monter dans le train. Il nous a tenu compagnie pendant tout le voyage.

En arrivant à Londres, en nous disant au-revoir, il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas un Black bien longtemps, qu'ils allaient voir s'ils allaient réussir à le faire plier.

Je le plains, sincèrement. Ça doit être pénible et difficile d'avoir toujours sa famille contre soi.

Dimanche 31 juillet 1977

Les résultats de mes examens sont arrivés par hibou ce matin :

Histoire de la magie : A

Potions : E

Métamorphose : O

Soins aux créatures magiques : O

Défense contre les forces du mal : A

Sortilèges : O

Botanique : P.

Oooh quelle surprise ! J'ai été nommée préfète en chef et mon comportement me vaut d'être au tableau d'honneur. Ce que je peux être fière !


	79. Chapitre 19 : A propos de Sirius Black

CHAPITRE 19 : A propos de Sirius Black

« Il faut partir maintenant, je ferme la bibliothèque. »

Teddy acquiesça et se massa doucement les tempes du bout des doigts. La journée avait été harassante bien qu'il n'ait passé son temps qu'à lire.

Tandis qu'il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac, il songea avec une certaine amertume que, finalement, Lily Evans avait été une sacrée mêle-tout. Bien entendu, elle pensait agir pour le bien de… pour le bien de qui au fait ? Celui des autres élèves ou juste le sien dans le but de satisfaire une curiosité qui était peut-être mal placée ?

Il hissa son sac sur son épaule et enfonça le carnet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Oui, Lily Evans avait été une sacrée mêle-tout. D'un autre côté, les autres n'avaient pas été spécialement mieux. Kiera… le professeur Flostrane, avait l'air d'une adolescente particulièrement superficielle. Peter avait été effacé, presque trop timide. Il était complètement rongé par son admiration pour James et Sirius. James, lui, était quelqu'un d'imbuvable, plus qu'imbus de sa personne et Sirius était arrogant, rebelle et particulièrement indiscipliné. Remus, enfin, n'avait pris position dans aucun des faits qui s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux. Il s'était contenté d'assumer passivement ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Et lui ? Teddy Remus Lupin ? Qu'était-il ?

« Un imbécile ! »

Deux fillettes de première année se retournèrent à ces mots et le regardèrent avec une certaine suspicion. Il haussa les épaules, sourit à peine et reprit sa route vers son dortoir.

Oui, il était un sacré imbécile parce qu'il avait laissé filer Victoire et…

Il s'arrêta net devant le tableau d'un chat qui ronflait. La queue d'une souris dépassait en partie d'entre ses babines.

Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black avaient été des animagi ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui en avait parlé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait laissé découvrir ça tout seul ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas juger trop hâtivement. Après tout, il lui restait encore toute la septième année de Lily à lire. Elle pouvait très bien s'être trompée sur le compte de ses deux amis.

Dans ces conditions-là, où étaient-ils lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur dortoir après le départ de James ? Et pourquoi les animaux ne se montraient-ils que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là alors qu'ils semblaient venir de leur dortoir ?

Il reprit sa route, plongé dans ses pensées.

En cours de métamorphose, leur professeur leur avait dit que la transformation en animagus demandait tellement de puissance et tellement de travail que très peu de sorciers osaient se lancer dans l'aventure. Très peu également parvenaient à se transformer en un animal entièrement formé.

La liste des animagi déclarés qu'ils avaient pu consulter ne recensait que neuf noms. D'ailleurs, Teddy avait été surpris de lire celui de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall elle-même. Le ministère recensait soigneusement tous les animagi, leur forme animale et leurs particularités afin de contrôler au mieux des éventuels débordements.

A nouveau, Teddy s'arrêta, la tête levée mais le regard perdu dans l'horizon de ses réflexions.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait mentionné un cas unique d'un homme qui avait été un animagus non déclaré et qui avait utilisé le secret de sa forme animale pour échapper au pouvoir des détraqueurs et, à long terme, s'évader d'Azkaban.

Or, un seul homme était parvenu à s'échapper de la célèbre prison sans l'aide d'un tiers. Et cet homme n'était nul autre que Sirius Black.

A l'époque où il avait suivi son cours, Teddy n'avait pas fait la relation. Pourtant, l'histoire de l'emprisonnement injuste du parrain d'Harry Potter, son évasion et la façon tragique dont il avait trouvé la mort, il la connaissait par cœur. Quand il était enfant, il avait mille fois demandé à son oncle Ron de la lui raconter.

Lily Evans avait donc vu juste. Sirius Black était bel et bien un animagus non déclaré. Tout en se remettant à marcher, lentement, Teddy sentit l'admiration et la fierté lui gonfler la poitrine. Sa mère avait été une descendante des Black bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais porté le nom. Si Sirius n'avait pas été prématurément tué, il aurait été quelque chose comme un cousin issu de germains ou un oncle éloigné.

Et savoir que le sang d'un sorcier d'une telle puissance puisse couler dans ses veines lui donnait envie de hurler qu'il était de la famille de Sirius Black.

Il fallait être particulièrement doué pour devenir un animagus, or, Sirius n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsqu'il y était parvenu. En tout cas, il avait dix-sept ans lorsque Lily s'était rendue compte de qui il était réellement. Mais n'avait-elle pas commencé à mentionner les apparitions du chien noir dès sa cinquième année ?

En y réfléchissant bien, Teddy était sûr que si.

Donc, il avait quinze ans et non dix-sept lorsqu'il avait définitivement réussi à devenir un animagus.

Ok pour Sirius Black mais qu'en était-il de Peter Pettigrow ? De ce qu'il avait pu lire du journal de Lily, Teddy avait eu l'impression que Peter avait été un sorcier plus que moyen. En tout cas, ses résultats n'étaient pas très probants mais… les résultats scolaires ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Il ne s'agissait que de notations de connaissances théoriques plus ou moins retenues à un moment donné.

On pouvait être un grand sorcier sans avoir d'excellents résultats.

C'était en tout cas ce que oncle Harry lui avait répété une sacrée paire de fois, au grand dam de sa grand-mère d'ailleurs qui l'avait toujours pressé d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Mais Harry avait très certainement essayé de prêcher pour son ministère. Effectivement, d'après les récits de tante Hermione, ses résultats scolaires n'avaient pas été aussi faramineux qu'on eût pu le croire.

Teddy se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Vous avez connu Sirius Black, dit-il de but en blanc.

_ Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous concerne, jeune homme ? »

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Sirius Black est mon grand oncle, ou cousin issu de germain, j'en sais rien en fait, je n'ai jamais compris grand-chose à ces histoires de famille. »

Sur la toile, la Grosse Dame haussa les sourcils.

« Sirius Black, dit-elle, oui je l'ai connu. »

Malgré la trame de la toile, Teddy la vit nettement frissonner.

« Il m'a tailladé. Sirius Black est un assassin et croyez-moi, mon garçon, il n'est jamais bon de rappeler son nom à la mémoire.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet ?

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir toutes ces choses ?

_ Euh… pour un devoir. Le professeur McGonagall dit que les portraits en savent long sur l'histoire de Poudlard. »

Quelque part, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Effectivement, le professeur McGonagall avait vivement conseillé aux élèves de poser des questions aux habitants des portraits au sujet de l'histoire de l'école. Certains étaient là depuis sa fondation et ils savaient bien plus de choses qu'ils n'en laissaient paraître. D'autres avaient simplement vu des générations et des générations d'élèves se succéder dans les couloirs. Par contre, il n'était nulle part question d'un devoir mais Teddy craignait que s'il mentionnait le carnet de Lily Evans ou la simple curiosité, la Grosse Dame ne refuse de lui répondre.

Et il avait visé juste d'ailleurs car elle gonfla la poitrine d'orgueil et se lança dans une diatribe que le garçon crut intarissable.

« Sirius Black était élève ici. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était très admiré des autres membres de sa famille mais il était plutôt populaire parmi ceux de Gryffondor. Ma foi, c'était tout de même un bien joli garçon. Il était plutôt intelligent de surcroît. L'ennui c'est qu'il était malhonnête, indiscipliné et qu'il préférait rire plutôt qu'étudier… »

Teddy perdit rapidement le fil. Il devait se décider à abréger le discours du portrait s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit sur place.

« C'était un animagus, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Grosse Dame se tut durant quelques instants, probablement vexée d'avoir été coupée dans son discours.

« Ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

_ Bien sûr que si ! intervint un vieil homme dans un portrait voisin. Et vous avez pu le constater vous-même !

_ Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu se transformer devant moi. J'ai vu un chien et j'ai vu le garçon mais je n'ai jamais vu l'un devenir l'autre. Ou inversement.

_ Des textes le disent ! jura une femme tenant un bébé dans les bras, plus loin.

_ Et Harry Potter le dit aussi ! ajouta un homme serrant un squelette dans ses bras.

_ Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_ Celui-là même…

_ Guirlande de Noël. »

Dans un déclic, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota bien qu'elle n'accorda au garçon aucune attention. Elle était entièrement absorbée par la conversation qui semblait vouloir animer tous les portraits de la cage d'escalier.

Teddy entra dans la salle commune. Il en avait entendu suffisamment.

En réalité, il avait perdu pas mal de temps à tergiverser alors que la solution était toute simple : il lui suffisait d'envoyer un hibou à son oncle Harry ou à défaut à Ron ou à Hermione.

La seule question qu'il se posait était : devait-il terminer la lecture du carnet avant d'écrire une lettre à son oncle ou devait-il arrêter là ?

Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, laissa son sac de cours tomber au sol.

Ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas encore montés et, pour l'instant, il pouvait estimer avoir la paix.

Non, il valait mieux finir la lecture avant d'écrire à Harry.

Il retira ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, ferma les rideaux de son lit et s'adossa confortablement à ses oreillers.

La baguette à la main, il ouvrit le journal, prêt à entamer la lecture de la dernière année de Lily à Poudlard. A lui aussi, ça lui semblait étrange de se dire qu'il avait suivi les pensées de la jeune fille pendant si longtemps et que, bientôt, ça allait cesser.

En attendant, les lettres se tracèrent sous ses yeux. Il les parcourut avidement, conscient que la lecture de ce carnet tenait davantage de l'addiction.


	80. Septembre 1977

**Jeudi 1****er**** septembre 1977**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en route pour ma toute dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Et cette année, le professeur McGonagall aura raison de nous presser, nous finirons par les ASPIC.

Tout à l'heure, alors que je traînais ma malle dans le train, j'ai vu un groupe de première année terrifiés qui semblaient perdus. Je les ai orienté dans un wagon. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il y a sept ans, j'étais à leur place. Et aujourd'hui…

J'ai retrouvé Nevaeh et Grogan dans le train. Apparemment, ils se sont fiancés pendant l'été. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir été invitée mais Nevaeh me soutient que ça ne s'est fait que dans la famille. Enfin, je suis contente pour eux, ils sont tellement bien ensemble. Je me suis surprise à me dire que j'avais moi aussi envie de trouver quelqu'un à mes côtés et que ce quelqu'un, je n'avais peut-être pas besoin d'aller très loin pour le chercher.

Dans le wagon réservés aux préfets, nous avons reçu nos consignes. J'avais cru que Remus aurait été nommé préfet en chef mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un garçon de Poufsouffle qui occupe cette place. Il s'appelle Mitchell Cromley, il est tout petit.

Pendant le voyage, Remus m'a dit que lui et James avaient finalement réussi à obtenir leur permis de transplanage mais il a ajouté en frissonnant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'utiliser très souvent ce moyen de transport.

Après le banquet, nous avons accompagné les première année dans le dortoir. Le mot de passe est : vulgaris.

J'ai été étonné qu'un autre élève ait été mis au tableau d'honneur, principalement pour ses résultats scolaires et pour ses capacités : James Potter. Quelle ironie !

Vendredi 2 septembre 1977

Le professeur McGonagall nous a donné nos emplois du temps. On peut dire qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette année. En fait, je pense qu'on aura même pas le temps de se dire qu'on est en dernière année et que Poudlard, c'est bientôt fini.

Nous avons donc commencé l'année avec un cours de botanique puis nous avons enchaîné avec un double cours d'histoire de la magie après quoi certains sont allés en vol, ce qui m'a permis de souffler un peu. Dans l'après-midi, nous avons suivi notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et notre premier cours de métamorphose pendant lequel McGonagall a cru bon de nous rappeler que les ASPIC auront lieu à la fin de l'année (genre on l'avait oublié). Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient concernés, la journée s'est terminée sur un cours d'arithmancie et un cours d'astronomie.

Samedi 3 septembre 1977

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est annoncé pour le dimanche 9 octobre. Il se jouera entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Du coup, James a annoncé les sélections de l'équipe pour demain. Il paraît qu'il a déjà pas mal de postulants. Il s'est presque mis à genoux devant Sirius pour qu'il s'inscrive mais il a obstinément refusé.

Et en parlant de Sirius, j'ai appris ce matin qu'il a passé l'été chez James. J'avais d'abord cru que c'était juste pour rester un peu auprès de son meilleur ami mais en réalité, il s'est enfui de chez lui et ce sont les parents de James qui l'ont recueilli. Je suis épatée. J'avais toujours pensé que Sirius Black était un beau parleur mais que ça s'arrêtait là. Mais cet été, il a montré à quel point il appartient à la maison Gryffondor en osant défier sa famille pour de bon. Ça ne doit pas être simple de quitter ses parents comme ça, même si on ne s'entend pas bien avec eux.

Dimanche 4 septembre 1977

James a terminé la constitution de son équipe de Quidditch et mise beaucoup sur son nouveau batteur, un dénommé Paul Dubois, un élève de quatrième année.

Lundi 5 septembre 1977

Eh bien en voilà un qui commence bien son année. Quand il a croisé Sirius dans un couloir, Regulus s'est mis à l'insulter et a le menacer de sa baguette. J'ai tout de même admiré le sang-froid avec lequel Sirius a fait face à la situation.

Mardi 6 septembre 1977

Il paraît qu'il reste moins d'une dizaine d'élèves en cours d'étude des moldus cette année. Moi je dis que par les temps qui courent, au contraire, Dumbledore devrait rendre cette option obligatoire dès la première année.

Mercredi 7 septembre 1977

ASPIC par-ci, ASPIC par-là, est-ce que les profs ont d'autres mots à la bouche ?

Jeudi 8 septembre 1977

Il paraît qu'une Gryffondor de cinquième année aurait été expulsée de l'école pour avoir distribué des parchemins sur l'idéologie des Mangemorts. Franchement, je n'en crois pas un mot. En tant que préfète en chef, j'aurais très certainement été mise au courant je suppose.

Vendredi 9 septembre 1977

Je trouve que Peter est bizarre en ce moment. Il ne rit presque plus des blagues de ses amis. Il doit être soit préoccupé par ses ASPIC soit particulièrement déprimé par la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

Samedi 10 septembre 1977

Severus a essayé de me parler ce matin mais j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que depuis dix jours que nous sommes rentrés, il n'a eu de cesse de détourner le regard quand il me voyait arriver. Alors maintenant, Severus Rogue, tu peux aller te faire voir !

Dimanche 11 septembre 1977

James dit que si jamais cette année notre équipe ne remporte pas la coupe de Quidditch, il offrira son balai à Peter. Ce dernier a l'air plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée.

Lundi 12 septembre 1977

Le cours de potions a tourné à la catastrophe, un élève de Serpentard a renversé son chaudron sur Marie. Il jure qu'il est innocent mais étant donné qu'elle est née-moldue, personne n'y croit vraiment. Ah ! Je déteste cette ambiance de petite guéguerre.

Mardi 13 septembre 1977

Kiera est folle de joie, le professeur McGonagall a fini par accepter la demande qu'elle avait fait en juin dernier de commenter les matchs de Quidditch. A mon avis, ça ne va pas être triste.

Mercredi 14 septembre 1977

Marie et Kiera m'ont demandé de faire pression sur Dumbledore et McGonagall pour organiser un bal de fin d'année. Je ne suis pas particulièrement tentée. En fait, je trouve ça complètement idiot mais elles étaient presque à genoux devant moi alors je leur ai promis de faire ce que je pouvais.

Malheureusement Marie a cru bon d'ajouter : « allez Lily, t'es préfète en chef et la préférée des profs, il n'y a que toi qu'ils vont écouter. »

Mouais. Bof quoi.

Jeudi 15 septembre 1977

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Warning nous a fait un petit topo sur la magie noire et Sirius a bien failli passer le point de non retour lorsqu'il a dit, tout à coup : « écoute bien, Servilo, pour quand tu seras le petit chien-chien de ce Voldemort. » Après quoi, il a aboyé. Comme d'habitude, Severus s'est contenté de plonger le nez dans ses parchemins mais Antonin Dolohov est immédiatement monté en créneau en criant que quand on était un traître à son sang, il valait mieux garder sa langue pour soi.

Il va sans dire que le professeur Warning a eu toutes les peines du monde à ramener le calme.

Vendredi 16 septembre 1977

Première absence de l'année de Remus. James et Sirius étaient intenables toute la journée ce qui m'a rappelé ce que j'avais découvert l'année dernière avant de partir en vacances : Sirius Black est un animagus.

Ouf ! Il est presque trois heures du matin et je tombe de sommeil. J'ai espionné les garçons. James est à nouveau sorti en compagnie du chien (qui est très probablement Sirius, il a des faux airs d'ailleurs) et du rat (Peter ? J'ai quand même pas mal de doutes). Mais j'ai perdu sa trace dans le parc et je me suis faite attraper par Rusard. J'ai dû lui prouver que j'étais préfète en chef et que j'avais soupçonné un élève d'être sorti de son lit pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas menti. J'ai juste « oublié » de dire que cet élève était James Potter et que je l'avais suivi parce que je voulais vraiment savoir si Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow sont des animagi.

Samedi 17 septembre 1977

Je suis allée me coucher trop tard hier soir avec toutes ces histoires de chiens et de rats. Et ce matin, j'ai l'air d'un inférius qui bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

James, Peter et Sirius sont également à peu près dans le même état. Du coup, ce matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, Antonin Dolohov a fait son petit malin en criant bien fort que, chez les Gryffondor, les vendredis soirs étaient carrément chauds et qu'il se demandait si, la semaine prochaine, on accepterait quelques Serpentard pour pimenter la soirée.

James s'est levé d'un bond et a répliqué qu'il était hors de question qu'un asticot vert vienne s'incruster dans notre salle commune.

Sirius l'a calmé en lui disant qu'il était inutile de s'énerver. Mais il n'a pas fait mieux en criant à son tour : « Tu peux toujours venir, Dolohov, ça nous fera un elfe de maison en plus. »

Sacré Sirius, faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

Dimanche 18 septembre 1977

Peter a un gros pansement à l'oreille et il a l'air mécontent.

Je suis allée voir les garçons dans leur dortoir ce soir et je leur ai demandé des explications. Ils ont eu l'air perplexes, sauf Remus qui venait juste de rentrer et qui était tombé endormi tout habillé sur son lit. Finalement, James m'a tout expliqué.

Je suis soufflée. Peter et Sirius sont bien des animagi et James aussi. Si je ne l'avais jamais vu transformé c'est parce que, pour le cas où il se ferait prendre dans un couloir, il préférait que ce ne soit pas sous sa forme animale. Et puis, il m'a montré une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas été puni pour ses sorties nocturnes depuis bien longtemps.

Ils m'ont expliqué en détail qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de devenir animagi dès qu'ils avaient appris que Remus était un loup-garou, comme ça, ils pourraient leur tenir compagnie. Il leur a quand même fallu cinq ans pour arriver à leurs fins.

Je suis retournée dans mon propre dortoir sans les punir et sans leur faire la morale. Ce qu'ils ont fait était particulièrement dangereux, osé et inconscient, mais ils ne l'ont fait que par amitié pour Remus, pas pour un quelconque mauvais coup.

Et quoi que puissent en penser les gens, on ne punit pas quelqu'un pour son amitié.

Lundi 19 septembre 1977

James m'a demandé si j'accepterais, samedi prochain, de passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, rien qu'avec lui.

J'ai dit oui !

Mardi 20 septembre 1977

Nous approchons de la fin du premier mois d'école. Merlin, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Le professeur McCallum nous a annoncé que vendredi 30, nous passerions toute l'heure de cours en simulation d'examen. Bien entendu, le devoir sera allégé puisque nous n'aurons qu'une heure pour le terminer.

Mercredi 21 septembre 1977

Sirius m'a fait une démonstration de ses transformations. C'est impressionnant. Mais j'avais raison, c'est bien le gros chien noir. Par contre, James a presque hurlé de rire quand Sirius (transformé) s'est assis devant moi, a remué la queue et m'a donné la patte. Remus lui a d'ailleurs lancé un biscuit en forme d'os qu'il a attrapé au vol. Décidément, les garçons sont irrécupérables, ils arrivent à transformer en blague la capacité de transformation en animagus.

Jeudi 22 septembre 1977

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou, Pétunia et Vernon projettent de se fiancer pendant les vacances de Noël. D'un côté, je suis folle de joie pour eux mais d'un autre… eh bien en plus de me sentir un peu jalouse je me dis que je n'aime toujours pas ce Vernon.

Vendredi 23 septembre 1977

Marie et Kiera m'ont demandé si j'avais parlé au professeur McGonagall au sujet de leur idée de bal de fin d'année. Et j'ai dû leur avouer que ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Je me suis retenue à temps, d'ailleurs, j'ai failli dire : « à cause des garçons et de leurs transformations. » Non, c'est un secret, j'ai juré de ne le dire à personne. Je leur ai donc promis de voir ça dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Samedi 24 septembre 1977

Cette après-midi, James et moi sommes allés ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard. Il m'attendait dans la cour pavée. Nous avons marché un moment côte à côte puis il m'a pris la main. J'ai hésité à la retirer mais je l'ai finalement laissé faire. Ah ! S'il croit que je n'ai pas vu son petit sourire en coin !

Nous avons fait trois ou quatre boutiques puis il m'a proposé d'aller boire une bièraubeurre. Arrivés au Trois Balais, il a pris un air sérieux (je sais, c'est pourtant bien de James Potter que je parle) et il m'a dit : « Lily, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je tuerais ce Lord Voldemort à mains nues si tu me le demandais. Juste pour te faire sourire. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? J'ai ri comme une idiote, on aurait dit une poule qui venait de pondre un œuf, c'était lamentable.

Alors pour être sûr, James a continué et il a dit : « Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ? Même pour un essai, tu me jetteras si tu trouves que je suis trop mauvais pour toi. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, je serais complètement désespéré mais je crois que je pourrais comprendre. »

Et j'ai dit oui.

Il m'a embrassée.

Ouah ! Jusqu'ici, le seul garçon que j'avais embrassé c'était Remus, en troisième année, pendant les vacances de Noël et on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été un baiser passionné. Mais là, j'ai su que James ne m'avait jamais menti en disant qu'il m'aimait.

Donc voilà, c'est maintenant officiel, je sors avec James Potter.

Evidemment, on était à peine rentré au château qu'il s'est jeté sur Sirius en hurlant puis il a serré Remus dans ses bras et il a fait mine de pleurer de joie sur l'épaule de Peter.

Quel gosse franchement ! Mais je crois que j'aime ça en fait.

Dimanche 25 septembre 1977

Je crois que tout Poudlard est au courant que James et moi sortons ensemble. C'est à peine si ça ne fait pas les gros titres de la gazette d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ? Je veux dire, il ne me semblait pas qu'on puisse, à ce point, alimenter les conversations.

Lundi 26 septembre 1977

Et voilà, Severus fait la tête encore plus que d'habitude. Il lance des regards noirs à James. S'il croit que je vais aller m'excuser auprès de lui ou laisser tomber James pour son bon vouloir, il peut toujours aller se gratter.

Mardi 27 septembre 1977

J'aimerais assez que Marie et Kiera se focalisent sur autre chose que sur ma relation avec James. Sérieusement, elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? Réviser pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie de vendredi par exemple ?

Mercredi 28 septembre 1977

Sirius m'a interdit d'aller supporter James pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, sous prétexte que je vais le déconcentrer. Bon, quelque part, ça m'arrange, je n'ai pas encore fini mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pour demain. Mais d'un autre côté : zut quoi !

Jeudi 29 septembre 1977

Je me demande si ma présence au sein du groupe des garçons ne gêne pas Peter et Sirius. Je ne dis rien pour Remus, j'aurais pu être une chouette que je crois que ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui.

Vendredi 30 septembre 1977

Merlin, c'est ça le niveau ASPIC ? En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si le devoir d'histoire de la magie était simple ou particulièrement difficile. Ce sera l'un ou l'autre de toute façon. Soit je m'en sortirai avec un O, soit je m'en sortirai avec un T. McCallum nous a promis de faire son maximum pour nous rendre les devoirs la semaine prochaine.


	81. Octobre 1977

_Message pour __Emily-Bezarius : merci pour enthousiasme et ta fidélité, merci aussi pour ta review. Par contre, une toute petite erreur, je ne suis pas « douée », je suis « doué ». Merci en tout cas._

_Un autre message un peu moins joyeux, je suspends les publications de Memory pour une durée indéterminée (si tout va bien, cinq jours) pour raisons de santé. J'entre en clinique pour y subir une intervention chirurgicale. Je ne devrais pas être absent plus de cinq jours, sauf complications (j'aime mieux me dire qu'il n'y en aura pas). On se reverra donc la semaine prochaine pour la suite du journal de Teddy, je vous promets de finir la fic._

**Samedi 1****er**** octobre 1977**

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année a lieu la semaine prochaine. Nevaeh et moi nous sommes amusées quand des élèves de troisième année ont fait le tour de la salle commune pour ramasser des paris. Elle m'a même dit que ça lui était complètement passé cette histoire de paris. Je suis contente, je trouvais que c'était dépenser son argent pour rien. Ceci dit, elle y a quand même gagné pas mal de gallions au fil du temps.

Dimanche 2 octobre 1977

Kiera s'entraîne pour commenter le match entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Elle fait des vocalises, c'est trop drôle. A peu de choses près, elle pourrait rivaliser avec la Grosse Dame.

Lundi 3 octobre 1977

Excellent ! Peeves vient de trouver son maître chez un élève de première année ! Il a certainement voulu lui faire peur et a surgi en hurlant derrière lui . Le garçon s'est retourné sans même sursauter et lui a dit : « calme-toi Peeves, c'est pas encore Halloween. » Le pauvre poltergeist était fou de rage. D'ailleurs, il en a vidé trois étagères de la bibliothèque. Il paraît que madame Pince a essayé de le chasser avec un balai mais qu'elle a fait pire que mieux.

Mardi 4 octobre 1977

James motive son équipe pour le match de dimanche. Apparemment, il a réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour tous les jours de la semaine, au grand dam de ses joueurs mais aussi de ceux de Serdaigle qui menacent d'aller s'entraîner dans la forêt interdite. J'ai tout de même demandé à James de leur laisser au moins une journée pour s'entraîner et, de mauvaise grâce, il a consenti à leur laisser jeudi soir. Du coup, ça nous fera peut-être une soirée à deux ?

Mercredi 5 octobre 1977

Merlin, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! L'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir a tourné à la catastrophe et un des joueurs a envoyé un cognard sur James qui l'a reçu en pleine figure. C'est Sirius qui est venu me dire qu'il avait été emmené à l'infirmerie. Il est resté inconscient pendant un long moment mais finalement, il n'a rien de très grave. Juste quelques plaies ici et là.

Jeudi 6 octobre 1977

Une soirée sans Quidditch, j'en reviens pas ! Bon je rigole mais c'est vrai que si James m'annonçait qu'il désirait se lancer dans une carrière de joueur de Quidditch, je ne serais pas trop ravie.

Vendredi 7 octobre 1977

Le professeur McCallum nous a rendu nos devoirs niveau ASPIC et j'ai décroché un E. Finalement, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée. En fait, les résultats sont tous plus ou moins bons, je crois que la plus mauvaise note est un D, ce n'est pas si terrible au final.

Samedi 8 octobre 1977

Aujourd'hui, James se débrouille tout seul. Le Quiddtich, ça me saoule un peu. Je suis allée à Pré-Au-Lard avec Kiera, Marie et Nevaeh. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas passé une après-midi entre filles.

Dimanche 9 octobre 1977

Et ça y est, on ouvre la saison de Quidditch avec le premier match. Pas question pour moi de ne pas y assister. Après tout, James jouait. Verdict : 40 à 250 pour Gryffondor. On peut dire que Serdaigle s'est pris une belle pâtée.

Du coup, ce soir, c'était la fête dans la salle commune. A un moment donné, McGonagall est montée pour nous dire de faire moins de bruit puis elle en a profité pour afficher la date du prochain match : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle le 13 novembre.

Lundi 10 octobre 1977

Il y a eu une espèce de bagarre entre Sirius et Antonin Dolohov. La raison n'est pas très évidente. Evidemment, Antonin n'est pas spécialement quelqu'un de fréquentable. On raconte même qu'il s'intéresserait beaucoup à la magie noire. Mais je sais que Sirius n'est pas un ange non plus et qu'il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour s'attirer des ennuis.

La bagarre aurait pu en venir aux mains si le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas tout à coup fait irruption au coin d'un couloir. Elle a enlevé vingt points à chacun et les a gardé à l'œil toute la journée.

Quand j'ai demandé à Sirius ce qui s'était passé, il m'a répondu : « rien, Dolohov est un sale Serpentard, c'est tout. »

Je me doute qu'il y a autre chose mais Sirius n'a pas voulu m'en décrocher un mot.

Mardi 11 octobre 1977

J'ai dû intervenir en faveur de deux élèves de première année. L'un d'eux est à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor et tous les deux ont l'air d'être de très bons amis. Ça n'a rien de très intrigant mais ça semble gêner plusieurs élèves et j'ai bien remarqué toute la journée qu'ils devaient essuyer toutes sortes de commentaires. Mais ce soir, une fille de cinquième année est allée jusqu'à leur jeter des maléfices. Et ça, je ne peux pas le laisser passer.

Je suis préfète en chef après tout.

Cette histoire de « chasse au sang » m'inquiète de plus en plus. Des idéologies pareilles, ça fait toujours beaucoup de dégâts. En sont témoins les moldus et leurs deux guerres mondiales. Et sincèrement, j'ai peur que les sorciers en viennent à de tels extrêmes.

Mercredi 12 octobre 1977

Cette fois, c'était au tour de James de se disputer avec un autre élève de Serpentard dont j'ai oublié le nom. Il était question de tract je crois. Le temps que je sorte des toilettes, Remus avait déjà géré presque toute la bagarre.

James a pris ma main quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur et le Serpentard a craché à ses pieds en disant que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi stupide s'il fréquentait des nés-moldus.

Bon, là, j'en ai assez. Les petites guéguerres du sang, c'est franchement idiot. D'ailleurs, ceux qui se disent sang-pur sont-ils vraiment sûrs de l'être ? Ils ont une vraie preuve de ça ? Je ne crois pas non alors ils feraient mieux, tous, de fermer leur clapet.

Merlin, j'aimerais vraiment que ce discours sonne vrai mais en réalité, je suis terrifiée. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils sont tous capables d'aller mais je suis sûre d'une chose : tout ça va mal se finir.

Jeudi 13 octobre 1977

Ce soir James, Peter et Sirius ont l'intention d'aller tenir compagnie à Remus dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai bien essayé de les en dissuader parce que je reste convaincue que c'est extrêmement dangereux mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

Vendredi 14 octobre 1977

Peter fait la tête. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a.

Samedi 15 octobre 1977

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière nuit de transformation de Remus. A chaque fois que je pense à lui qui doit subir cette horreur, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Les sorciers se méfient des loups-garous comme de la peste, d'abord parce qu'ils sont contagieux et ensuite parce qu'ils sont particulièrement dangereux. Mais je me demande s'ils se rendent compte qu'ils créent eux-mêmes les monstres ? Si les loups-garous avaient été encadrés et intégrés correctement, ils n'auraient pas été aussi haineux ni sanguinaires.

Franchement, Remus n'a rien d'un détraqué. Bon, il est parfois un peu irascible et il lui arrive d'avoir un comportement un peu inquiétant mais en majeure partie, il est tout à fait normal.

Dimanche 16 octobre 1977

Nevaeh parle de quitter Poudlard en compagnie de Grogan. J'avoue que ce n'est pas correct mais je me suis échinée à lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, non pas vis-à-vis de son futur emploi comme je lui ai dit mais parce que, sans elle, je ne crois pas que l'école ait encore le même intérêt. Nevaeh est ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas envie de la quitter si vite.

Lundi 17 octobre 1977

Si je veux être soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques, il me faut au moins un E en botanique et sortilèges et un O en soins aux créatures magiques. Donc, il va falloir que je travaille dur. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien avoir la même facilité que Sirius pour apprendre les leçons.

Mardi 18 octobre 1977

Une petite histoire amusante : un élève de deuxième année a été porté disparu toute la journée. Ses amis ont cherché après lui mais ne l'ont jamais trouvé. Il n'est pas venu en cours. Inquiets, ils sont allés voir le professeur McGonagall qui a déclenché une espèce de plan d'alarme. Professeurs et préfets ont été mobilisés (et c'est pour ça que je suis au courant de toute l'histoire). Ce n'est que tard ce soir que nous avons finalement mis la main sur l'élève en question. Il s'avère que, pris d'une envie urgente, il est allé se soulager dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Sachant que personne ne les utilisait, il pensait inutile de continuer sa route vers celles des garçons. L'ennui c'est que Mimi Geignarde, tellement heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie, s'est arrangée pour le coincer dans une cabine.

C'est le professeur Flitwick qui a retrouvé l'élève perdu. Pour la forme, il lui a enlevé dix points pour être allé dans les toilettes des filles mais lui en a rajouté vingt pour l'avoir bien fait rire.

Mercredi 19 octobre 1977

En cours de potions ce matin, James a reçu une boulette de papier avec un message : « toi et ta sang-de-bourbe êtes la honte des sorciers. » Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas qui est l'auteur.

J'ai décidé que s'il y avait encore la moindre manifestation dans ce genre, j'en aviserai le professeur McGonagall mais, comme le fait si bien remarquer Remus, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourra y faire ? Elle ne va tout de même pas punir tous les Serpentard de l'école sous prétexte que le fondateur de leur maison avait des préjugés quant au sang.

Jeudi 20 octobre 1977

Oh Merlin ! James m'a parlé de mariage aujourd'hui !

Vendredi 21 octobre 1977

Marie n'a pas le moral. L'été est terminé et c'était le dernier que nous passerons à Poudlard. Kiera a essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que quand elle sera professeur, elle passera encore beaucoup de temps au château mais Marie lui a rétorqué qu'elle voulait devenir langue-de-plomb, pas professeur.

En y réfléchissant bien, je me demande si c'est bien un métier pour elle, ça, langue-de-plomb. Marie est quelqu'un de gentil, de sensible et de doux, certainement pas l'étoffe d'une langue-de-plomb. Mais si ça se trouve, je me trompe.

Samedi 22 octobre 1977

Quelqu'un a jeté un maléfice à Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. La pauvre bestiole a perdu toute sa fourrure. On dirait un gros rat grisâtre et fripé, elle est affreuse. Au sourire de James, Peter, Remus et Sirius, je devine qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait innocents.

Dimanche 23 octobre 1977

La Grosse Dame est sous le choc et menace de se mettre en grève. Alors qu'elle était allée rendre visite à Violette, sa grande amie, quelqu'un a écrit sur son tableau « ici résident des sang de bourbe et des traîtres ». Une fois de plus, le coupable n'a pas été trouvé.

Lundi 24 octobre 1977

Ce soir, au souper, le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait un discours sur la tolérance et l'acceptation de l'autre. C'était très beau, très bien tourné et très joliment dit mais, à mon avis, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

Mardi 25 octobre 1977

Ah ! L'élève qui a détérioré le tableau de la Grosse Dame a enfin été puni. Il s'agit d'une Poufsouffle de quatrième année. L'une de ses amies l'a dénoncée. Le professeur Chourave l'a punie mais on raconte qu'elle serait exclue du château. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.

Mercredi 26 octobre 1977

Effectivement, l'élève qui a détérioré le tableau de la Grosse Dame a été exclue du château. Ce soir, les préfets et préfets en chef ont assisté à son conseil de discipline au cours duquel la décision a été prise de briser sa baguette. La fille pleurait mais je pense que c'était surtout pour émouvoir les professeurs.

A sept heures, le professeur McGonagall l'a raccompagnée à Pré-Au-Lard où ses parents l'attendaient.

Jeudi 27 octobre 1977

James recherche activement un nouveau joueur pour remplacer l'un de ses batteurs qui a quitté l'équipe suite à une mauvaise chute. Craignant de se blesser trop grièvement, il a préféré ne plus jouer.

Sirius a accepté de prendre le poste si jamais James ne trouvait personne avant le prochain match mais je crois qu'il regrette déjà. Non seulement il doit participer aux entraînements mais en plus, il est persuadé que James ne cherchera personne pour le remplacer.

Vendredi 28 octobre 1977

Comme chaque année à la même époque, le cours de botanique consistait à la préparation des citrouilles qui serviront pour le soir d'Halloween. Aujourd'hui, nous avons pris le relais après un groupe de sixième année qui avait commencé à les ensorceler pour qu'elles aient l'air plus orange.

**Samedi 29 octobre 1977**

Peter se plaint d'avoir mal au ventre. Remus dit que c'est parce qu'il s'est gavé de Patacitrouilles toute la journée. Moi je pense surtout qu'il n'avait pas très envie de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec nous.

Je trouve qu'il est bizarre en ce moment, un peu distant. Je me demande s'il ne fait pas un peu de dépression.

Dimanche 30 octobre 1977

J'ai revendu mon vieux télescope à la sœur de Nevaeh, Jocunda qui a accidentellement cassé le sien. Etant donné que je ne suis plus les cours d'astronomie, je n'en ai plus l'utilité et je voulais lui donner mais Jocunda a insisté pour le racheter. Très bien, elle me l'a payé quatre gallions. Mon télescope vaut bien plus que ça mais de toute façon j'étais prête à le lui céder gratuitement alors je ne vais pas chipoter.

Lundi 31 octobre 1977

Pauvre Peeves… Aujourd'hui il aurait pu s'en donner à cœur joie avec la soirée d'Halloween mais un élève de Serdaigle, pris par surprise, a eu si peur qu'il lui a lancé un maléfice et le malheureux Poltergeist a passé la soirée collé contre un mur sans pouvoir bouger. On l'a entendu vociférer jusqu'au soir. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall est allée le libérer. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu le faire plus tôt mais qu'elle a trouvé bien trop agréable de ne pas le voir de la journée.

Pour la peine, et probablement pour se venger, Peeves a mélangé tous les échantillons des cachots. Eh bien, le professeur Slughorn sait comment occuper les élèves qu'il mettra en retenue… dont James et Sirius d'ailleurs.


	82. Novembre 1977

_Me voici de retour, désolé pour le retard mais le médecin a été plutôt réticent à me laisser sortir. Et puis hier, je ne me sentais pas trop l'envie de publier. Enfin, la machine est remise en route, donc on peut reprendre Memory._

**Mardi 1****er**** novembre 1977**

Il fait froid, il pleut, et au matin il y a de la glace sur les fenêtres du dortoir. Brrrrr.

Mercredi 2 novembre 1977

Je me suis disputée avec James. Pendant qu'il discutait avec Sirius, il a fait pas mal d'allusions à Severus et n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler Servilo. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Comme j'aurais dû m'en douter, il a empiré les choses en l'appelant par tous les noms dégradants qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez. Je me suis levée (on était à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir de sortilèges) et je lui ai dit : « en fait, tu n'es pas plus tolérant que les autres. Je me demande bien ce que je fiche avec toi. » Et je l'ai planté là. J'ai bien entendu Sirius lui dire de me courir après mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, je suis presque sûre d'une chose, je ne sors plus avec James Potter.

Et j'ai passé la soirée à pleurer sur tes pages, mon cher journal.

Jeudi 3 novembre 1977

J'ai séché les cours toute la journée. Je me suis levée très tôt ce matin pour être sûre de ne pas croiser James dans les couloirs et je suis allée directement à l'infirmerie. J'ai fait croire à Mademoiselle Pomfresh que je ne me sentais pas bien du tout et elle m'a fait allonger sur un lit. Je suis restée là toute la journée à sangloter comme une idiote. Je crois que l'infirmière n'est pas dupe parce qu'elle n'a pas essayé de me faire avaler la moindre potion. Elle est venue discuter un peu avec moi et quand James a voulu me rendre visite, elle a dit que ce n'était pas possible, que j'étais malade. Il lui a demandé ce que j'avais et elle a répondu : « c'est le cœur, monsieur Potter. »

Mademoiselle Pomfresh est formidable.

Vendredi 4 novembre 1977

Mademoiselle Pomfresh est formidable mais il faut voir à ne pas pousser le botruc dans la toile de l'acromentula. Ce matin, elle m'a littéralement mis hors de l'infirmerie en me disant qu'il était temps maintenant que je prenne mes responsabilités.

Je suis donc allée en cours en me traînant comme une larve. J'ai honte de moi.

Nevaeh et Kiera m'ont donné un sacré coup de main pour empêcher James de m'approcher. A un moment, Nevaeh m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de sortir à nouveau avec lui un jour et j'ai répondu : « je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. » Et les faits sont là, je ne sais vraiment pas.

Samedi 5 novembre 1977

Première délégation pro-James : Peter est venu me dire que James était malheureux et qu'il voudrait se mettre à genoux devant moi pour se faire pardonner.

Dimanche 6 novembre 1977

Deuxième délégation pro-James : Remus m'a confié que James se sentait drôlement mal de m'avoir vexé et qu'il jure qu'il ne dira plus jamais un mot sur Severus. Bon, les paroles de Remus étaient plutôt : « il jure de ne plus jamais dire un mot sur Servi… Rogue. »

Grillé mon pauvre Remus.

Lundi 7 novembre 1977

Troisième délégation pro-James : Sirius a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a vanté les mérites de James. Il m'a promis de lui parler sérieusement pour qu'il cesse ses enfantillages avec Severus.

Grillé aussi mon pauvre Sirius. Toi ? Sérieux ? Allons donc !

Mardi 8 novembre 1977

Quatrième délégation pro-James, celle-ci m'a étonné : Nevaeh m'a dit que, franchement, je m'emportais pour pas grand-chose. Sincèrement, je trouve que c'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se moque de l'infirmerie mais, dans le fond, je sais qu'elle a raison.

Mercredi 9 novembre 1977

J'ai passé ma journée de cours à recevoir des boulettes de papier avec des messages de la part de James. Ce qu'il peut être insistant. Mais dans un sens, ça me flatte. Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à moi.

Jeudi 10 novembre 1977

Dis-moi cher journal, est-ce que tu te souviens de Harold Lasardine ? J'avais dansé avec lui au bal de Noël quand j'étais en quatrième année et j'avais travaillé en binôme avec lui en botanique en troisième année. Eh bien il s'avère que Harold a remarqué que James ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. A un moment donné, alors qu'on sortait de la serre de botanique ce matin, James a cherché à me parler. Harold s'est mis sur son chemin et lui a dit de façon plutôt hargneuse de me lâcher la baguette. Le ton a commencé à monter.

J'ai calmé le jeu rapidement. J'ai dit à Harold que je le remerciais de s'inquiéter autant pour moi mais qu'il y avait pas de mal, que James était mon petit-ami (mmm ça doit signifier que je ne suis pas prête à le laisser tomber comme ça) et j'ai dit à James que s'il comptait réellement sortir à nouveau avec moi, il allait devoir me faire des excuses et surtout me laisser réfléchir un jour ou deux. Il m'a fait des excuses qui sonnaient sincères et il m'a dit qu'il patienterait autant de temps qu'il faudrait mais que ça allait être les jours les plus longs de toute sa vie.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à l'attente et j'ai dit à James que je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui. Il a bondi de joie en hurlant, littéralement, ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire.

Vendredi 11 novembre 1977

Remus est à nouveau absent. Il était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister au match de dimanche. Sirius lui a promis de tout lui raconter en détail puis il a fini par déléguer cette tâche à Peter, se rappelant tout à coup qu'il n'allait pas être spectateur mais joueur.

Samedi 12 novembre 1977

Remus est dans la cabane hurlante, James et Sirius sont en entraînement depuis ce matin pour le match de demain, il ne reste plus que Peter que j'ai aidé pour le devoir de sortilèges de lundi.

Dimanche 13 novembre 1977

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour du match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Le résultat est de 40 à 220 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Pour l'instant, nous gardons toujours la tête du classement mais James était en rage. Il accuse Sirius d'avoir mal joué son jeu et ce dernier a jeté sa batte au sol en disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il dépannait l'équipe, que la prochaine fois, il n'aurait qu'à embaucher une bande de trolls, il n'en avait rien à faire.

James est donc à la recherche d'un nouveau batteur pour remplacer Sirius. Peter s'est proposé mais il a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne un autre de ses amis.

J'ai eu peur quand même qu'il ne se dispute sérieusement avec Sirius mais l'orage semble être passé et ce soir, ils riaient ensemble comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

En attendant, le prochain match est annoncé pour le 22 janvier. Il se jouera entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Lundi 14 novembre 1977

Le professeur Slughorn commence déjà à nous mettre la pression en nous parlant des examens de fin de trimestre qui auront lieu dans six semaines. Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en disant que c'était dans une éternité (et il a longuement insisté sur ce dernier mot, ce qui a fait rire tout le monde). Slughorn lui a retiré dix points et lui a dit que six semaines, ça passait vite.

Mardi 15 novembre 1977

James a trouvé un nouveau batteur pour son équipe, une fille de troisième année, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas entièrement satisfait. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à Sirius. C'était drôlement sympa de sa part de dépanner et voilà ce qu'il y a gagné.

Mercredi 16 novembre 1977

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont fait pour réussir ce prodige, eux qui sont moldus jusqu'au bout des orteils (attention, ce n'est pas une critique, j'adore mes parents). Bref, ils m'ont envoyé un hibou pour m'annoncer que Pétunia et Vernon allaient se marier cet été. Je me suis demandé si j'allais être demoiselle d'honneur (ce qui m'aurait fait plus que plaisir) mais en post-scriptum ma mère m'a annoncé que la seule qui occuperait ce poste serait Marge, la sœur de Vernon. Ce que je peux être déçue !

Jeudi 17 novembre 1977

Les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres se font de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus dangereuses. Le professeur McGonagall nous a bien recommandé de rester sur nos gardes lorsque nous étions en dehors de l'école. Elle avait l'air si préoccupée que personne n'a songé à plaisanter (pas même James ou Sirius, je suis assez fière d'eux sur ce coup).

Vendredi 18 novembre 1977

Pfffff, devoir de soixante-quinze centimètres de parchemin minimum en histoire de la magie. J'ai envie de hurler tellement ça me semble long. Puis alors, le sujet est d'un intéressant : le système judiciaire gobelin au treizième siècle. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? En quoi une soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques aura-t-elle besoin de savoir que les gobelins prônaient la peine de mort ou le bannissement pour presque toutes les fautes ?

Samedi 19 novembre 1977

Pour me prouver qu'il est sincère, James a tenu à passer la journée complète à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi et personne d'autre, ce qui sous-entend, ni Sirius ni Peter ni Remus.

Avant qu'on ne dise de moi que je suis une affreuse intéressée, je tiens à souligner que je ne lui ai rien demandé du tout. Ok, je suis plutôt contente qu'il ait pris cette initiative et la journée a été magique (c'est le cas de le dire) mais je n'ai même jamais songé à lui demander une telle chose.

Dimanche 20 novembre 1977

Nevaeh est persuadée d'être enceinte. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait des raisons de croire qu'elle pouvait l'être et elle m'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Grogan qui puisse la pousser à le croire. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui dire qu'elle se faisait donc des idées, elle m'a rétorqué que la magie pouvait peut-être y être pour quelque chose. Sérieusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. La magie fait beaucoup de choses mais de là à créer la vie, franchement… Bref, j'ai voulu l'accompagner à l'infirmerie mais elle a refusé tout net, disant qu'elle aurait la honte de sa vie si jamais elle devait avouer ses inquiétudes à mademoiselle Pomfresh. Ok, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule avec ça alors. De toute façon, elle n'est certainement pas enceinte…

Enfin je crois…

Lundi 21 novembre 1977

Ça y est, les premières neiges sont arrivées.

Mardi 22 novembre 1977

J'ai mis en retenue deux élèves de quatrième année qui harcelaient un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte toutes sortes de pâtisseries dans leur dortoir ce soir. J'ai dû donner l'ordre à l'elfe de ne surtout pas accéder à leur requête et la malheureuse créature est partie en murmurant des « oui, mademoiselle, bien sûr mademoiselle, comme vous voudrez mademoiselle » avec son nez au ras du sol.

Mercredi 23 novembre 1977

J'ai failli me disputer avec Nevaeh. Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas enceinte (enfin), elle n'arrête pas de me demander quand je vais franchir le pas et aller jusqu'au bout avec James. Mais est-ce qu'elle se sent bien ? On est à l'école et on n'a que dix-sept ans ! On ne peut même pas se rejoindre dans les dortoirs alors de là à… oooh ce que j'ai honte rien que d'y penser !

Jeudi 24 novembre 1977

James m'a proposé de partir en vacances avec lui pour Noël. Evidemment, j'ai dit oui et j'ai immédiatement envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour les prévenir.

Vendredi 25 novembre 1977

J'ai déjà commencé à questionner Sirius, Peter et Remus pour savoir ce que je pourrais offrir à James pour Noël. En fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû. Voilà un exemple de réponses : un hippogriffe, une baguette d'un mètre de long, un voyage sur la lune, un nouveau cerveau…

Samedi 26 novembre 1977

Mes parents m'ont renvoyé mon hibou. Mon père ne voit aucun problème à ce que je passe mes vacances avec mon petit-ami. Ma mère, elle, estime que je ne suis pas encore majeure et qu'il est donc hors de question d'y songer. J'étais tellement enragée que j'ai déchiré la lettre. Je n'y ai pas encore répondu.

Dimanche 27 novembre 1977

J'ai discuté avec James du refus de ma mère de me laisser passer Noël chez lui et il a eu une idée de génie. Ma mère veut m'avoir à l'œil ? Très bien. Si je ne peux pas aller chez lui, c'est lui qui ira chez moi. D'après lui, ce ne sera pas un problème pour ses parents. Du coup, on a chacun envoyé un hibou chez nous en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche.

Lundi 28 novembre 1977

J'ai eu un D en sortilèges. Zut !

Mardi 29 novembre 1977

Les parents de James ont renvoyé un hibou, ils sont ok pour qu'il passe les vacances de Noël chez moi. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que mes parents soient d'accord aussi. Si jamais ils refusent, je leur rappellerai que Pétunia non plus n'était pas majeure quand son Vernon est venu passer des vacances avec nous l'année dernière ou il y a deux ans, je ne sais plus très bien.

Mercredi 30 novembre 1977

Merlin je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Mes parents sont d'accord pour que James vienne passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. J'ai trop hâte ! Quant à Sirius qui vit pour l'instant chez James, il s'est déjà arrangé pour passer les vacances chez Remus. Ooooh juste pour que nous ayons un peu de temps ensemble. Je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour mais j'adore Sirius et cette fois, c'est bel et bien moi qui l'écris.


	83. Décembre 1977

**Jeudi 1****er**** décembre 1977**

J'ai du mal à réaliser que le premier trimestre est déjà presque terminé. Par contre, les profs, eux, s'en rendent parfaitement compte et les devoirs sont de plus en plus nombreux.

Cette après-midi, le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé les dates d'examen de fin de trimestre : du 12 au 16 décembre, ce qui tombe tout juste pour Remus.

Les vacances, elles, auront lieu du 17 décembre au 3 janvier.

Vendredi 2 décembre 1977

Bon alors du coup il faut que je m'active un peu pour trouver le cadeau de Noël de James. Zut, j'ai pas la moindre idée et ses copains n'ont pas l'air d'être très dociles pour me donner un coup de main. J'avais espéré quand même que Sirius puisse me donner quelques idées. Après tout, c'est lui qui connaît le mieux James.

Samedi 3 décembre 1977

Nevaeh et moi avons passé l'après-midi à flâner dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard mais j'ai finalement trouvé, je vais offrir un nouveau balai à James. Je sais que ça coûte cher mais ce n'est pas trop un problème. Et puis il paraît que quand on aime on ne compte pas.

Dimanche 4 décembre 1977

Pas moins de dix moldus ont été assassinés alors qu'ils étaient en excursion dans les Highlands. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a annoncé que les élèves qui désiraient rester à Poudlard pour les vacances pour des questions de sécurité étaient plus que bienvenus. J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de parents envisageaient effectivement de sacrifier les vacances en compagnie de leurs enfants pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Kiera raconte même que certaines personnes voudraient que l'école reste ouverte l'été. Je me demande si Dumbledore accepterait.

Lundi 5 décembre 1977

Le professeur Flitwick nous fait travailler activement les sorts de défense et de protection tandis que le professeur Warning nous fait étudier les contre-sorts. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement dans leurs programmes mais je suis contente de les apprendre. Avec tout ce que l'on entend au sujet du mage noir, je crois que ce ne sont pas des précautions inutiles.

Mardi 6 décembre 1977

Je me demande si Pétunia et Vernon vont passer Noël avec nous. Et surtout, je me demande si Vernon et James vont réussir à s'entendre. Mmm, j'ai quand même pas mal de doutes à ce sujet.

Les parents de James lui ont envoyé un hibou pour l'encourager à rentrer quand même pour les vacances. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui. Il les a rassuré en leur renvoyant l'oiseau, leur disant qu'il ne risquait rien, que mon père est policier et qu'il sait se défendre. Je ne crois pas que le fait de mentir à ses parents soit une bonne chose mais j'avoue préférer l'avoir auprès de moi. Je me ferai beaucoup moins de soucis pour lui et je me sentirai plus en sécurité.

Mercredi 7 décembre 1977

James, Sirius et Remus ont failli mourir de rire. Et je crois bien que moi aussi (enfin ils m'ont raconté). Hier soir, les garçons ont eu la soudaine envie d'aller chercher un petit quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. Ils ont tiré au sort pour savoir qui allait être désigné pour descendre. C'est tombé sur Peter et Sirius. Pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard, ils ont décidé d'y aller sous leur forme animale (si McGonagall apprend qu'ils sont devenus des animagi sans en parler à personne, je crois qu'elle aurait une attaque). Sauf qu'en route, ils ont bel et bien rencontré le concierge. Jusqu'ici, pas de problème, il ne s'est pas trop inquiété de voir un chien et un rat errer dans les couloirs quoi qu'il paraît (selon Sirius, donc à prendre avec précautions) qu'il aurait marmonné quelque chose dans le genre « sales bestioles ».

Mais le plus drôle, c'est que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, a été très attirée par Peter et qu'elle s'est mise à le poursuivre. Peter a détalé à toute vitesse, se demandant s'il valait mieux rester sous sa forme animale et risquer de se faire croquer par la chatte ou, au contraire, reprendre sa forme humaine et écoper d'une retenue sévère. Sirius a essayé de lui donner un coup de main en poursuivant Miss Teigne en aboyant et Rusard l'a poursuivi en agitant les bras pour le faire fuir.

Je crois que le tableau devait valoir le détour. Finalement, Peter a réussi à se cacher à l'intérieur de l'une des armures du couloir du deuxième étage et Sirius a pris la fuite. N'empêche que, lui, il riait jaune. En fait, je me demande s'il n'en veut pas aux autres de l'avoir poussé à descendre aux cuisines. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est souvent lui qui est désigné. Après tout, James sous sa forme animale n'est pas très discret et Remus, lui, prend son statut de préfet pour prétexte.

Jeudi 8 décembre 1977

Remus révise de façon intensive pour être sûr d'être prêt pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Je pense qu'il devrait aussi penser à se reposer un peu.

Vendredi 9 décembre 1977

Remus est parti pour la cabane hurlante et j'ai interdit aux garçons d'aller le rejoindre ce soir. Les examens commencent lundi, il est hors de question de s'amuser à se promener le soir. Mais je me demande s'ils vont réellement m'écouter.

Samedi 10 décembre 1977

Peter, Sirius et James tentent de me cacher leurs cernes et leurs airs fatigués. C'est bon, j'ai compris, ils sont quand même allés rejoindre Remus hier soir. Je ne leur ai rien dit, après tout c'est leur affaire, mais ça m'agace quand même. Ils devraient m'écouter de temps en temps, je ne dis pas que des conneries… enfin il me semble.

Dimanche 11 décembre 1977

Les ASPIC approchent à grands pas. En attendant, les examens de fin de trimestre commencent demain. Pas question que je loupe ma dernière année à Poudlard.

Lundi 12 décembre 1977

Remus est de retour à temps. Ce matin, ça commençait donc avec étude des runes (tant mieux, j'ai eu plus de temps pour réviser du coup) et sortilèges cette après-midi.

Mardi 13 décembre 1977

Histoire de la magie et étude des moldus ce matin et métamorphose cette après-midi.

Mercredi 14 décembre 1977

Potions et divination ce matin et soins aux créatures magiques cette après-midi.

Jeudi 15 décembre 1977

Arithmancie ce matin et défense contre les forces du mal et astronomie cette après-midi.

Vendredi 16 décembre 1977

Vol ce matin et botanique cette après-midi. Et voilà, les examens sont terminés. Etrangement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir loupé beaucoup.

Samedi 17 décembre 1977

Et voilà, en route pour le Poudlard Express. Je ne pars pas en vacances mais je vais avoir James tout à moi pendant quinze jours. Je me suis promise d'en profiter au maximum. Sirius, lui, a fait promettre à James d'être sage (c'était trop drôle, on aurait dit qu'il se prenait pour son père) et James a rétorqué que s'il devait être sage, alors il ne serait plus tout à fait lui-même. Puis il m'a fait un clin d'œil et nous sommes montés dans la calèche.


	84. Chapitre 20 : Prise de conscience

**CHAPITRE 20 : Prise de conscience**

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux du carnet, Teddy se demanda ce que Harry pouvait bien avoir ressenti en lisant ce passage. Après des années et des années à se côtoyer sans s'apprécier particulièrement, James et Lily, ses parents, avaient fini par se trouver. Leur histoire ressemblait un peu à celle d'oncle Ron et de tante Hermione, si ce n'était que tous les deux avaient été d'excellents amis dès leur première année.

Il entendit claquer la porte du dortoir et les voix de Janus et Arkie retentirent, ponctuées de rires. Teddy choisit de les ignorer. Les rideaux tirés signifiaient qu'il voulait avoir la paix mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose aux deux compères pour venir lui chercher des noises.

Il tendit l'oreille, fut soulagé d'entendre grincer un sommier. Arkie et Janus tenaient souvent des conciliabules secrets. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Teddy n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce qu'ils tramaient. Tant qu'ils lui fichaient la paix, ils pouvaient très bien envisager tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il appuya la tête sur son oreiller et soupira. Le carnet était toujours ouvert devant lui à la page du 17 décembre 1977. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que Sirius Black avait été un animagus (non déclaré de surcroît) et il avait également appris que Peter Pettigrow et James Potter en avaient été également. Il avait cru que Lily leur aurait fait la leçon ou la morale mais il avait été surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait presque rien fait à ce sujet.

Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais tout à fait les gens.

Voilà une nouvelle leçon que Teddy venait d'apprendre, une nouvelle leçon qu'il pouvait pratiquer ou confirmer au quotidien. Les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. La partie que l'on montre est généralement une façade, une facette de présentation, un peu comme un appartement témoin. Mais la personnalité, la mentalité et surtout le moi profond sont des entités que l'on ne peut pas juger sur un premier regard. Les gens sont complexes, animés de leurs propres sentiments et de leur propre caractère. Ils agissent en fonction de leur passé, de leur vécu et de leur ressenti.

Ceux qui affirmaient savoir telle ou telle chose à propos de quelqu'un n'étaient que des menteurs ou des imbéciles. Au final, on ne connaissait jamais réellement personne, sauf peut-être un éventuel conjoint, un meilleur ami ou un parent proche. Et même encore, combien de mères ou de pères avaient-ils déclaré ne pas s'être rendu compte que leur enfant avait des problèmes particuliers ?

D'ailleurs Teddy se demandait si la mère de Voldemort avait réellement connu son fils. Il supposait que non dans la mesure où il avait grandi dans un orphelinat. Ok, Voldemort était un mauvais exemple.

Il se redressa, s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Il déposa le carnet devant lui, contempla les derniers mots écrits par Lily.

La guerre faisait rage en dehors de Poudlard à cette époque mais les élèves avaient été relativement tranquilles, en dehors des querelles internes, principalement avec les Serpentard.

Les choses avaient bien changées. Certes, les Serpentard gardaient toujours une certaine réputation de sournois et de rusés mais les clichés s'étaient peu à peu effacés. Au cours de la dernière guerre, nombre de Raffleurs étaient issus des maisons Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. C'était la raison pour laquelle le professeur McGonagall avait refusé de fermer celle des Serpentard. Selon elle, le caractère d'une personne n'était pas déterminé par la maison dans laquelle elle avait suivi ses études de magie.

C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait expliqué son oncle Harry. Teddy se souvenait très bien de cette discussion. Elle avait eu lieu la veille de son départ pour sa première année à Poudlard. Comme tous les nouveaux élèves, il se sentait nerveux. Au cours du souper qu'ils avaient tous pris en famille, il avait demandé à son oncle ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si jamais le Choixpeau décidait de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Son oncle Ron avait d'abord fait la grimace puis il lui avait envoyé un grand sourire en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, que de toute façon aucun d'entre eux n'avait le pouvoir de le déshériter. Il avait même éclaté de rire lorsque Hermione lui avait envoyé un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

Teddy savait qu'il ne lui avait dit ça que pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Alors Harry lui avait expliqué qu'à l'origine, le Choixpeau avait eu l'intention de l'envoyer à Serpentard, ce à quoi Ron avait rétorqué qu'ils avaient failli, de peu, perdre le grand Harry Potter. Il n'y avait pas eu de suite à la discussion parce que Harry avait attrapé sa serviette de table et l'avait jetée à la figure de Ron. S'en était suivi une terrible bataille au cours de laquelle tout ce qui était passé à portée de main avait momentanément appris à voler.

Et lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, Teddy s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions.

Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, il se disait que la maison dans laquelle le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé n'avait aucune importance. Il avait atterri à Gryffondor sans vraiment savoir comment. Il y avait eu un très long moment d'hésitation pour lui. Quelques temps plus tard, il avait entendu sa grand-mère mentionner au reste de la famille qu'il avait été particulièrement difficile à placer. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor par dépit, il semblait en effet que Teddy correspondait à toutes les maisons. C'était l'influence de Remus Lupin qui avait finalement eu raison du placement de son fils. Etant donné qu'il était préfet, il l'avait emporté sur le côté indiscipliné de Nymphadora Tonks. Si cette dernière avait été un peu moins rebelle à son époque, il aurait très bien pu arriver à Poufsouffle.

Teddy sourit. Il avait mis quatre ans, quatre longues années, à comprendre qu'un titre n'était pas la désignation complète d'une personne. Il pouvait être fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il avait gagné ou de ce qu'on lui avait offert, il n'en restait pas moins lui-même.

Et il lui semblait que c'était exactement ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre le professeur Rockwell. C'était un peu comme une chandelle que l'on allumait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Jusqu'ici, Teddy s'était retrouvé enfermé avec lui-même dans une grotte hostile, privé de lumière et sans personne pour l'aider. Il s'était raccroché à ce qu'il avait imaginé de son père, s'était employé à lui ressembler, à devenir lui. Puis un matin, il avait mis la main sur une allumette et lorsqu'il l'avait craqué, il avait trouvé la bougie, avait enflammé la mèche et, depuis, il contemplait le monde qui s'éclairait peu à peu.

Des objets apparaissaient, des faits, des évènements, des idées, des gens. Il avait trouvé Victoire et s'était accroché à elle.

D'ailleurs, il était hors de question de la laisser partir. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait, il devait lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, la concernant certes, mais aussi le concernant lui-même et concernant son père ou plutôt l'image erronée qu'il s'était faite de lui.

Avec le temps, Teddy avait fini par apprendre combien il était facile de mal penser ou de mal croire. Or il n'existait qu'une seule solution pour connaître quelqu'un, il fallait s'intéresser à lui ou à elle, passer du temps en sa compagnie, le comprendre, l'écouter et partager avec lui.

Il ferma donc les yeux et fit le point sur ce qu'il savait de son père. Remus Lupin avait été un adolescent relativement calme. Bien qu'il ait fait partie d'un groupe d'élèves turbulents, il n'était pas spécialement indiscipliné. En tout cas, il l'était nettement moins que James et Sirius, ce qui devait très probablement atténuer l'importance de ses propres méfaits. C'était un garçon qui n'exprimait pas non plus ses sentiments et Lily semblait avoir eu quelques difficultés à entrevoir ses doutes ou ses angoisses. En dehors de cela, il donnait l'impression d'un ami loyal, fidèle probablement, de quelqu'un de généreux également bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air du genre à faire étalage de ses sentiments.

Teddy ouvrit les yeux. Cette nouvelle image qu'il avait de son père lui plaisait, principalement parce que même s'il partageait certains des traits de son caractère, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous deux très différents.

Quelle avancée ! Après tant d'années à essayer de correspondre à quelqu'un qu'il s'était presque inventé, il se découvrait un plus grand intérêt à être différent.

Il retint de justesse un éclat de rire et, par réflexe, jeta un œil vers le lit où Arkie et Janus complotaient à voix basse. Il ne vit cependant rien d'autre que leurs silhouettes penchées l'une sur l'autre au-travers des rideaux fermés.

Jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger de leur côté, il reprit le carnet dans ses mains, se réinstalla confortablement et se remit à lire.


	85. Janvier 1978

**Mardi 3 janvier 1978**

Les vacances sont déjà terminées et, pour une fois, je me sens presque triste de retourner à Poudlard. Je suis à la fois déçue et rassurée que Pétunia et Vernon n'aient pas été là. Déçue parce qu'à chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, j'espère me réconcilier avec ma sœur. Rassurée parce qu'évidemment, connaissant James, il risquait de ne pas bien s'entendre avec « Vernon le Droit ». Mes parents, eux, ont littéralement flashé sur James. Les vacances se sont donc merveilleusement bien passées.

Et cher journal, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que James m'a offert pour Noël ? Eh bien il s'agit d'un hibou moyen-duc nommé Télégramme pour quand on ne pourra pas se voir.

Mercredi 4 janvier 1978

Allez, on reprend les choses sérieuses, voici les premiers résultats de mes examens de fin de trimestre : potions O, histoire de la magie D, soins aux créatures magiques E, sortilèges E et métamorphose A. Mes résultats ont l'air plutôt corrects.

Jeudi 5 janvier 1978

Suite des résultats : botanique A. Le professeur Chourave m'a dit que si je voulais réellement être soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques il allait falloir que je décroche au minimum un E à mes ASPICs, donc il faut que je travaille un peu plus.

Vendredi 6 janvier 1978

Remus est absent. Je crois que je le dis à chaque fois, mais je suis toujours désolée de le voir partir, la mort dans l'âme. Tout à l'heure, avant de se mettre en route pour la cabane hurlante, il m'a dit que si quelqu'un trouvait un jour le remède pour la lycanthropie, il l'épouserait certainement.

Samedi 7 janvier 1978

Regulus a eu un accident de balai au cours de son entraînement de Quidditch. Il s'est écrasé contre la tour d'astronomie et a fini à l'infirmerie. C'est un peu par hasard qu'on l'a appris, un élève de Serdaigle l'a raconté à sa sœur qui est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Du coup, Regulus accuse James et Sirius d'avoir trafiqué son balai mais tous les deux le nient bien qu'ils assurent qu'ils auraient adoré le faire. Je les crois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils mentiraient à ce sujet.

Dimanche 8 janvier 1978

Première grande mission pour Télégramme, je l'ai envoyé chez mes parents avec une boîte de fondants du chaudron pour les remercier de l'accueil qu'ils ont fait à James et, accessoirement, commencer les négociations pour que je puisse passer l'été chez lui.

Lundi 9 janvier 1978

Une petite pensée pour Severus qui fête aujourd'hui ses dix-huit ans. Je l'ai vaguement vu dans la Grande Salle. Nos regards se sont croisés mais ni lui ni moi n'avons décidé d'aller au devant de l'autre. C'est triste quand même de perdre un ami. Mais je suppose que je dois me faire une raison, maintenant que je suis avec James, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour qu'il revienne vers moi.

Mardi 10 janvier 1978

D'après le professeur Flitwick, à la fin de l'année, juste avant les ASPICs, nous allons devoir remplir des formulaires d'inscription en école supérieure (pour ceux qui désirent poursuivre leurs études en tout cas). C'est un peu idiot à dire mais en arrivant à Poudlard en première année, je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une université magique. Et pourtant, c'est logique.

Mercredi 11 janvier 1978

Triste nouvelle pour James, son grand-père vient de décéder. Ses parents l'ont averti par hibou ce matin. Nous avons donc passé la journée à essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral. Le plus dur a été d'éviter les bagarres. En effet, quand ils ont remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien, certains Serpentard dont Regulus et Antonin Dolohov ont commencé à lui chercher des noises. Il a fallu toute l'intelligence de Remus, le tact de Sirius et la force de Peter pour empêcher James de leur sauter à la gorge.

Moi j'ai mis Regulus et Antonin en retenue, ça leur apprendra tiens.

Jeudi 12 janvier 1978

Aujourd'hui je me sens nostalgique. Je suis contente de la vie que je mène actuellement mais l'enfance me manque et plus particulièrement les moments de complicité que j'avais avec Pétunia ou avec Severus.

Vendredi 13 janvier 1978

Pour marquer le coup du vendredi 13, le professeur Warning nous a fait un cours sur les superstitions. Je crois que j'ai rarement vu un cours de défense contre les forces du mal aussi intéressant. Evidemment, avec les commentaires de James et de Sirius, le professeur Warning perdait au fur et à mesure de sa crédibilité.

Samedi 14 janvier 1978

Le prochain match de Quidditch aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Les pronostics de Nevaeh (sans mise) : Serdaigle gagnant, mais juste parce qu'elle déteste les Serpentard.

Dimanche 15 janvier 1978

Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Sirius de ne pas avoir le moral. Au détour d'un couloir, il est tombé nez à nez avec Regulus. Evidemment, ils ont commencé à s'échanger toutes sortes de « gentillesses » et rapidement ça a tourné aux insultes. Mais c'est finalement Regulus qui a eu le dernier mot. Alors que Sirius fulminait et pensait avoir suffisamment enragé son frère pour la journée, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de dire : « tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Sirius, n'empêche que papa et maman m'écrivent pour prendre de mes nouvelles à moi. »

Et cette toute petite phrase était si empreinte de méchanceté que Sirius est resté figé sur place. Il n'a pas pleuré mais uniquement parce qu'il a sa fierté.

Lundi 16 janvier 1978

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Warning nous a fait refaire entièrement l'examen de fin de trimestre que nous avons effectué en décembre. Nous avons dû nous remettre en condition d'examen et tout refaire. Quelle galère !

Mardi 17 janvier 1978

Le professeur Warning nous a déjà rendu les corrections de nos devoirs d'hier. Tous ceux qui ont eu une note en dessous de A sont en retenue. Ma foi, j'ai eu un E, je suis sauvée, mais Kiera n'y réchappe pas.

Mercredi 18 janvier 1978

Le professeur McCallum nous a parlé des Pensines aujourd'hui et notamment de la façon dont elles ont été introduites au ministère. Il a aussi ajouté que c'était le genre d'objet qui coûtait très cher et qui était généralement de bon ton dans les familles très huppées. Après, ça a l'air drôlement pratique bien sûr.

Evidemment lorsque Sirius a annoncé qu'il en achèterait bien une pour y vider la tête de James juste pour voir quelles idées et souvenirs tordus il y a dedans, tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

Jeudi 19 janvier 1978

La moitié des élèves de la promotion a dans l'idée de monter une révolution contre le professeur Warning. Aujourd'hui, il nous a annoncé que lundi prochain nous ferons à nouveau le devoir de fin de trimestre de décembre et que cette fois, il sanctionnerait toute note inférieure à E. J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs élèves dire qu'il faudrait refuser de le faire. Ce n'est pas en apprenant par cœur les réponses de ce devoir qu'on obtiendra un Optimal aux ASPICs.

Vendredi 20 janvier 1978

Il paraît que le cours de vol de ce matin a failli être annulé à cause des quelques Serpentard de l'équipe de Quidditch qui s'en sont pris aux Poufsouffle en leur annonçant qu'ils allaient les pulvériser au match de dimanche.

Du coup, beaucoup de monde prévoit de supporter les Poufsouffle.

Samedi 21 janvier 1978

On croule sous les devoirs. J'ai essayé de faire admettre à James que je pourrais très bien passer le match de demain à travailler à la bibliothèque mais il a pris un air frustré et m'a dit qu'il en était hors de question, ce qui m'a doucement fait sourire.

Dimanche 22 janvier 1978

Eh bien voici venir ce fameux match Serpentard – Poufsouffle. Au total donc, 150 à 70 en faveur de Serpentard, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont attrapé le Vif d'Or sans avoir marqué un seul but. Bien qu'ils aient remporté le match, James et Sirius n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de les huer et de hurler à l'imposteur.

Pour l'instant donc, le classement donne Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle et Gryffondor à égalité.

De retour dans la salle commune, nous avons pu trouver une nouvelle note pour le prochain match, le 12 mars. Il opposera Serdaigle à Serpentard. Je suppose que ce sera le match qui décidera de qui sera en dernière place.

Lundi 23 janvier 1978

Comme promis, le professeur Warning nous a encore fait refaire le devoir de fin de trimestre. Je me demande bien s'il croit sincèrement que ça va nous aider à avoir une meilleure note aux ASPICs. En attendant, il est en train de dégoûter tout le monde de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je n'aimais déjà pas trop cette matière mais là je dois avouer que c'est le pompon.

Mardi 24 janvier 1978

Le professeur Warning nous a rendu les devoirs. Comme la dernière fois, j'ai eu un E. Et là, il nous a annoncé qu'il le ferait encore une fois lundi prochain. Cette fois, James s'est levé d'un bond et a dit ce que tout le monde pensait : « ah non ! On en a marre maintenant ! Changez au moins les questions ! » S'en est suivi une espèce d'émeute que Sirius s'est arrangé pour bien animer en poussant des cris de pleureuse.

Au total donc, James et Sirius ont eu cinq points de moins et une heure de retenue mais le devoir de la semaine prochaine est annulé.

Mercredi 25 janvier 1978

Mes parents m'ont envoyé un hibou pour me dire que Vernon, le fiancé de Pétunia, a trouvé du travail dans une entreprise qui s'appelle Grunnings. Il paraît qu'il y fabrique des perceuses. Ils disent aussi qu'il a de grandes ambitions et qu'il vise la place de directeur.

Super… qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche !

Jeudi 26 janvier 1978

Peter a passé sa soirée tout seul à réviser son histoire de la magie (pourquoi, je n'en sais rien). J'ai demandé aux garçons ce qui se passait et aucun n'a su me répondre. Apparemment, il voulait juste être un peu seul. Du coup, je suis allée voir si je pouvais lui parler et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne aujourd'hui. J'ai eu beau lui dire que rester tout seul allait aggraver la situation mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Ça me rend un peu triste pour lui, Peter est un gentil garçon, c'est dommage de le voir déprimer tout seul comme ça.

Vendredi 27 janvier 1978

James a reçu trois hiboux aujourd'hui avec des colis. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire de qui ils venaient ni ce qu'ils contenaient. A chaque fois, il s'est contenté de me faire un petit sourire et de hausser les sourcils. Mmm je sens qu'il va me faire un coup fourré.

Samedi 28 janvier 1978

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter m'ont dit que je devais réviser au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant j'en suis convaincue, ils trament quelque chose. Je suppose que c'est pour mon anniversaire lundi. Du coup je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme idiote. Ce que je dois avoir l'air niaise !

Dimanche 29 janvier 1978

Voilà Nevaeh qui complote avec les garçons maintenant.

Lundi 30 janvier 1978

J'avais raison, ils complotaient bien pour mon anniversaire ! Ils ont organisé une petite réception dans le dortoir des garçons où Nevaeh, Marie, Kiera et moi étions conviées. Jocunda aussi est venue d'ailleurs.

Ils m'ont offert des tas de petites bricoles toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Mais ce qui m'a presque fait hurler (de joie) c'est le médaillon que James m'a offert. Pas un de ces trucs gnangnans avec nos photos dedans, non mais un vrai bijou avec… je crois que c'est un diamant en fait.

Mardi 31 janvier 1978

J'ai l'impression que tout Poudlard est au courant qu'entre James et moi c'est sérieux. Nous avons donc décidé de passer nos vacances d'été ensemble et rien que tous les deux. L'ennui c'est qu'il faut l'annoncer à mes parents maintenant. Je sais, on a encore le temps devant nous mais avec mes parents, il vaut mieux compter large parfois.


	86. Février 1978

_Erratum : une erreur s'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent. A la date du 14 janvier, ce n'est pas les Serdaigle que Nevaeh donne pour gagnants mais les Poufsouffle. Merci à Sushi de me l'avoir judicieusement fait remarquer._

**Mercredi 1****er**** février 1978**

Remus me dit qu'une simple lettre à mes parents serait probablement la meilleure solution pour leur annoncer notre projet de vacances. James dit qu'il vaudrait mieux leur dire au début de l'été, de vive voix. Peter trouve qu'une invitation officielle à une grande soirée serait sympa et Sirius a ajouté que, la famille, on s'en fiche.

Jeudi 2 février 1978

J'ai honte de le dire mais je n'ai pas osé regarder Severus pendant le repas ce midi. Il était assis presque en face de moi (enfin à sa table et moi à la mienne) et je l'avais directement dans mon champ de vision. Pendant que Kiera et Marie s'extasiaient une fois de plus devant le médaillon que James m'a offert, je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de lire de la tristesse ou du dégoût sur son visage.

Malgré tout, je suis déçue de la façon dont les choses ont tourné avec lui. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu laisser notre amitié se détériorer ainsi. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une si bonne amie que je ne voudrais le faire croire.

Vendredi 3 février 1978

Oh non ! Le professeur Warning parle déjà des prochains examens de fin de trimestre qui auront lieu à la fin du mois prochain. Est-ce qu'on n'a jamais le temps de souffler un peu dans cette école ?

Samedi 4 février 1978

Ceci est un message pour Nevaeh : non, il est hors de question que James et moi nous marions secrètement à Poudlard !

Dimanche 5 février 1978

J'ai été étonnée de voir Remus entrer dans la salle commune en traînant les pieds, les bras et le visage couverts d'égratignures. Il m'a envoyé un coup d'œil fatigué, a essayé de sourire puis il est directement monté dans son dortoir. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandé d'où il venait et tout à coup, j'ai compris qu'il rentrait de la cabane hurlante.

J'admire son courage de faire face à ça avec autant de sang-froid.

Lundi 6 février 1978

Bon le problème de l'annonce des vacances n'est toujours pas réglé. J'ai tout de même un petit faible pour la technique de James qui consiste en leur avouer de vive-voix ce qu'on a en projet. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si ce n'est pas ce qu'on va faire. Après tout, papa et maman ont l'air de bien apprécier James. S'ils tolèrent que Pétunia puisse se marier avec Vernon, je ne crois pas qu'ils me poseront de problèmes pour James.

Mardi 7 février 1978

Ce matin, Nevaeh m'a demandé si je comptais faire quelque chose de particulier pour la Saint-Valentin. Visiblement, Grogan et elle envisagent de faire le mur pour passer la soirée tous les deux dans la salle sur demande. Elle m'a proposé de les rejoindre avec James mais, là, d'un coup, je ne suis pas trop tentée.

Mercredi 8 février 1978

J'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harold Lasardine. Je l'ai appris tout à fait par hasard parce qu'un garçon de son dortoir l'a mentionné pile au moment où je le croisais dans un couloir. Du coup, je suis allée lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et je me suis excusée de ne pas l'avoir fait les autres années, je lui ai expliqué que j'ignorais la date jusqu'ici. Il a été très compréhensif et m'a remerciée avec un grand sourire. Il n'est peut-être pas très beau mais il est drôlement gentil en tout cas.

Jeudi 9 février 1978

Peter a perdu son livre de métamorphose. Il en était complètement paniqué. Du coup, il m'a emprunté Télégramme pour en acheter un autre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Vendredi 10 février 1978

Aujourd'hui, c'est Remus qui a perdu une boîte avec un assortiment de cinq plumes de faucon. Il dit être étonné de ne pas les retrouver parce que c'était sa mère qui les lui avaient offertes et que, généralement, il faisait bien attention à l'endroit où il les rangeait.

Samedi 11 février 1978

James a perdu ses lunettes de Quidditch. Il est fou de rage parce qu'il les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles ne puissent pas prendre l'eau lorsqu'il pleut ou pour qu'elles foncent au soleil.

Bref, quelque chose d'étrange se passe dans le dortoir des garçons ces derniers jours.

Dimanche 12 février 1978

J'ai demandé à James s'il voulait fêter la Saint-Valentin et il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait pas mal tant qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec moi. Je suis soulagée.

Lundi 13 février 1978

Cher journal, si tu crois que le fait de sortir avec moi a assagi James Potter, tu t'es drôlement trompé ! Et si tu crois qu'il a décidé de laisser Severus tranquille, tu t'es doublement trompé. Il a d'ailleurs eu de la chance que je n'étais pas à côté de lui, sinon je crois que je lui aurais arraché les yeux. Avec les dents ! Comme il faisait presque beau aujourd'hui, la plupart des élèves sont allés faire un tour dans le parc.

Ça a en tout cas été ce qu'on décidé de faire les garçons. Et Severus aussi par la même occasion. Or James et Sirius sont d'affreux calculateurs. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné mais en tout cas, ils le sont.

Severus était installé à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Il était tout proche du Saule Cogneur (enfin à distance respectable quand même). Eh bien James et Sirius ont confectionné des boules de boue qu'ils ont envoyé à l'arbre. Comme ils l'avaient deviné, il a agité ses branches dans tous les sens, arrosant copieusement tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours… dont Severus et même surtout Severus.

Quand j'ai appris ça, j'étais particulièrement en colère. Et James et Sirius, que penses-tu qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont ri !

Mardi 14 février 1978

Comme convenu, James et moi avons passé une Saint-Valentin calme et détendue. Pas de fioritures, pas de petits cadeaux, pas de gnangnanteries. Et c'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

Mercredi 15 février 1978

Pfff réunion des préfets prévue le samedi 4 mars au soir. Il va encore falloir que je me batte avec Remus pour le forcer à y assister.

Jeudi 16 février 1978

Le professeur Warning nous a déjà annoncé que quiconque aurait une note en dessous de A au prochain devoir de fin de trimestre aurait trois heures de retenue et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à compléter un devoir correct.

Je crois que ce type est fou. Définitivement.

Vendredi 17 février 1978

En cours de métamorphose, un élève de Serdaigle a demandé au professeur McGonagall si nous étudierons les transformations humaines avant la fin de l'année. Elle a répondu, pour la plus grande déception de tous, que non, que ce n'était qu'au programme de troisième année d'études avancées de métamorphose universitaire.

Je me demande ce que l'on peut bien devenir avec ce genre d'études… professeur de métamorphose mis à part, bien entendu.

Samedi 18 février 1978

Mercredi, c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius. Cette après-midi, j'ai fait les boutiques en compagnie de Nevaeh et de Grogan à Pré-Au-Lard et je me suis enfin décidée à acheter une plume qui siffle quand on fait des fautes d'orthographe. C'est amusant, joli et en plus ça fait beaucoup de bruit donc ça devrait plaire à Sirius.

Dimanche 19 février 1978

J'ai envie d'acheter une nouvelle baguette. La mienne commence à se faire un peu vieille. Mais je me demande si j'en achèterai une pendant les vacances de Pâques sur le Chemin de Traverse ou si je ne vais pas plutôt attendre celles d'été pour marquer la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard justement par l'achat d'une nouvelle baguette.

A ce sujet, Remus m'a dit qu'il avait en projet d'attendre l'été parce que, selon lui, la baguette d'un homme et celle d'un enfant ne peuvent tout simplement pas être la même.

Lundi 20 février 1978

Non Peter, les moldus n'utilisent pas la télévision pour laver le linge !

Mardi 21 février 1978

Sirius est en retenue pour avoir envoyé un Stupéfix au balai de Regulus pendant un entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui a eu pour effet de l'immobiliser brusquement… le balai, pas Regulus parce que lui a continué sa course tout seul jusqu'à se retrouver coincé dans l'un des anneaux de but.

Ce qui m'étonne, ce n'est pas que Sirius soit en retenue, non ça, il doit avoir une carte d'abonnement déjà bien remplie depuis sa première année. Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est que James n'ait pas été avec lui. C'est pourtant tout à fait le genre d'idiotie qu'il adore faire.

Mercredi 22 février 1978

Donc aujourd'hui Sirius a dix-huit ans. Comme pour moi, nous avons fait une petite réception dans le dortoir des garçons. Je lui ai offert son cadeau et ça lui a bien plu, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

Jeudi 23 février 1978

Je regrette déjà le cadeau que j'ai offert à Sirius. Toute la journée, on a entendu des sifflements dans tous les cours. Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de faire des fautes juste pour faire du bruit. Ma foi, il est resté assez intelligent (je sais, c'est épatant) pour ne pas se faire confisquer sa plume.

Vendredi 24 février 1978

Remus a l'air soulagé, il ne pourra pas assister à la réunion des préfets, ça tombe pile un soir de pleine lune. Moi, je suis déçue. Sans lui, ça risque d'être beaucoup moins intéressant. Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. En tant que préfète en chef, ma présence n'est pas requise, elle est exigée.

Samedi 25 février 1978

Soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin à faire en potions sur les trois techniques utilisables pour faire mijoter un philtre de sueur froide et cinquante centimètres en histoire de la magie sur l'historique de la chasse à la manticore. Aujourd'hui, pas le temps d'écrire dans mon journal donc. Ou en tout cas, pas plus.

Dimanche 26 février 1978

Zut ! Il neige !

Lundi 27 février 1978

Je me suis cassé un poignet en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Nevaeh m'a immédiatement accompagnée à l'infirmerie où j'ai passé la moitié de la journée à avaler toutes sortes de potions au goût infect en attendant que mes os se ressoudent. Ma foi, ce soir, je ne ressens plus la moindre douleur.

Mardi 28 février 1978

Il y a un élève de première année, chez les Poufsouffle, Gilderoy je crois qu'il s'appelle, qui dit à tout le monde qu'il a déjà combattu un troll. Tiens, est-ce qu'on aurait un futur James Potter en puissance qui se révélerait chez les Poufsouffle ?


	87. Mars 1978

Je vais à nouveau être obligé de freiner les publications de Memory, ma bêta est actuellement en train de préparer sa rentrée en deuxième année de médecine et n'a pas encore eu le temps de jeter un œil aux chapitres suivant. Mais elle m'a promis que ça ne tarderait pas.

**Mercredi 1****er**** mars 1978**

Le professeur McGonagall nous a annoncé les dates d'examen de fin de trimestre : du 13 au 17. Nevaeh dit que commencer des examens le treizième jour d'un mois ne peut que porter malheur.

Du coup, les vacances aussi sont annoncées : du 18 mars au 2 avril.

Jeudi 2 mars 1978

James et moi ne passerons pas les vacances ensemble. Il doit partir avec sa famille chez le cousin de son père. Il n'est pas ravi mais il dit que les affaires de famille, c'est pénible, et que le fait d'emmener Sirius sera déjà très limite. Je l'ai rassuré, je comprends. Je suis sa petite-amie, certes, mais Sirius est tout seul et on ne peut quand même pas le laisser tomber. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave, Télégramme aura de quoi travailler pendant quinze jours.

Vendredi 3 mars 1978

Le professeur Warning ne parle que d'une chose : les examens de fin de trimestre.

Samedi 4 mars 1978

La réunion des préfets a été particulièrement ennuyeuse. J'ai drôlement envié Remus de ne pas pouvoir y assister. Mais j'ai vite culpabilisé d'avoir pensé une chose pareille. Lui, pendant qu'il était enfermé dans la cabane hurlante, il a dû drôlement m'envier, justement, de ne pas avoir son excuse pour ne pas y participer.

Nous avons donc discuté avec les professeurs de quelques points qui posent problème. Bien entendu, les idéologies du sang sont fréquemment revenues dans la conversation mais Dumbledore a dû y mettre un holà à cause des préfets de Serpentard qui envenimaient le débat. Evidemment, les Maraudeurs sont arrivés sur le tapis aussi. Par rapport à la dernière fois, beaucoup moins de monde se plaint d'eux mais beaucoup de gens ont encore beaucoup de griefs à leur adresser. Très bien, j'ai compris, je ferai passer le message.

Pour le reste, rien de bien intéressant. La préfète de Serdaigle a demandé à ce que son équipe de Quidditch bénéficie de nouveaux uniformes et les professeurs ont décidé d'accorder ce privilège aux quatre maisons. De nouvelles balles vont également être rachetées, d'autant que l'un des cognards commence à se découdre à force de recevoir des coups de batte. Tout ça devrait être prêt pour la rentrée en avril. Tiens, c'est James qui va être content.

Quelques personnes se sont plaintes de Mimi Geignarde et de Peeves mais là, on ne peut visiblement rien faire d'autre que prendre son mal en patience. Le professeur Slughorn nous a bien recommandé de ne pas entrer dans leur jeu.

La réunion a commencé à huit heures ce soir (avec petits gâteaux, jus de citrouille et bièraubeurre) et s'est terminée vers onze heures. Quand je suis montée dans mon dortoir, sur la pointe des pieds, j'étais morte de fatigue.

Dimanche 5 mars 1978

James est surexcité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch et de nouvelles balles pour la rentrée d'avril.

Et en parlant de Quidditch, nous sommes tous presque sûrs que les Serdaigle l'emporteront sur les Serpentard.

Cette après-midi, j'ai aussi racheté un assortiment de plumes de qualité pour l'anniversaire de Remus la semaine prochaine. Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas celles qu'il a perdu mais ça atténuera au moins un peu sa déception.

Lundi 6 mars 1978

En prévision du match de dimanche, Regulus ne sort plus dans les couloirs sans escorte. Je crois qu'il craint James et Sirius et, à mon avis, il a amplement raison.

Mardi 7 mars 1978

Marie et Kiera m'ont demandé ce qu'il en était de leur projet de bal de fin d'année. Je leur ai avoué que non seulement je l'avais complètement oublié mais qu'encore en plus, avec les ASPICs, elles pouvaient elles aussi l'oublier dès ce soir.

Je crois qu'elles me font la tête.

Mercredi 8 mars 1978

Le mystère des objets disparus de Peter, Remus et James est résolu. Maintenant que je sais ce qui s'est passé, je me rends compte que Sirius n'avait rien perdu du tout, lui. En fait, il a juste profité de sa forme d'animagus pour faire une farce à ses amis et il est allé enterrer le tout dans le parc. Comment a-t-il été découvert ? Eh bien Remus a trouvé louche qu'il ait autant de terre sous les ongles, tout simplement. Ah on peut compter sur son esprit logique et pratique pour découvrir les petits trucs. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un excellent détective privé.

D'ailleurs, quand je le lui ai dit, il s'est mis à rougir.

Jeudi 9 mars 1978

Les examens commencent lundi et le professeur Warning s'emploie parfaitement à nous faire stresser.

Vendredi 10 mars 1978

Bien qu'il ait fini par récupérer son assortiment de plumes, Remus était ravi de celles que je lui ai offertes pour ses dix-huit ans. Il m'a même dit que j'étais quelqu'un de vraiment adorable et que James avait bien de la chance de m'avoir.

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ai rougi.

Samedi 11 mars 1978

Excellent, Sirius a passé toute la journée en chien. James dit qu'il est presque plus agréable quand il est sous cette forme et Sirius lui a pincé les fesses ce qui a fait hurler de rire Peter et Remus.

Dimanche 12 mars 1978

Quidditch : Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Le score annonce donc 270 à 180 en faveur de Serdaigle. Je n'ai jamais entendu James et Sirius hurler aussi fort de joie qu'aujourd'hui.

Le classement est donc remanié. En dernière position (donc en troisième), Gryffondor et Poufsouffle à égalité puis Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard. Ceci dit, la saison n'est pas encore terminée et, selon James, il est encore possible de gagner la coupe. J'espère pour lui parce que je ne crois pas que, pour sa dernière année, il accepte facilement de voir Regulus la brandir à sa place.

Le prochain match est donc déjà annoncé : le 14 mai. Ce sera Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

Lundi 13 mars 1978

Les examens de fin de trimestre commencent. Ce matin : étude des runes et cette après-midi : potions.

Mardi 14 mars 1978

Matin : histoire de la magie et vol. Après-midi : étude des moldus.

Mercredi 15 mars 1978

Matin : divination et métamorphose. Après-midi : soins aux créatures magiques.

Jeudi 16 mars 1978

Matin : botanique. Après-midi : arithmancie et astronomie.

Vendredi 17 mars 1978

Matin : défense contre les forces du mal. Après-midi : sortilèges.

Samedi 18 mars 1978

Nous voici partis loin du château. Arrivés sur le quai, James et moi avons annoncé notre projet de vacances à mes parents. J'avais une certaine appréhension mais ils l'ont bien pris. Mon père a serré la main de James et ma mère nous a embrassé tous les deux sur la joue en nous félicitant chaleureusement. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas toujours s'en faire. Parfois, certaines choses se passent bien. Ceci dit, je me demande s'ils ne nous voient pas déjà mariés.

Ensuite, il a fallu nous quitter. J'ai promis à James de lui envoyer Télégramme pour son anniversaire puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté avec bien du mal à nous quitter.

J'ai déjà hâte de le retrouver.

Vivement la rentrée.


	88. Chapitre 21 :Un mystérieux interlocuteur

_Vous m'excuserez pour le retard de publication mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ma bêta vient de reprendre les cours et a une longue semaine. Si quelqu'un est volontaire pour lui donner un coup de main je suis ouvert à toutes propositions (enfin presque^^)._

Allez, on encourage tous Ginny et on lui souhaite une bonne chance pour sa deuxième année de médecine. On lui dit aussi merci d'avoir passé son week-end sur mes textes.

CHAPITRE 21 : Un mystérieux interlocuteur

Au petit matin, Teddy s'apprêtait à passer une autre journée de lecture et il était en train de songer au meilleur endroit où il pourrait s'installer lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds vint se tenir debout à ses côtés.

Trop occupé à réfléchir et à mâcher son petit déjeuner, l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. L'enfant, qui devait être en première année, deuxième au maximum, s'éclaircit la gorge. Teddy daigna enfin se tourner vers lui.

« Le professeur Rockwell m'a dit de te donner ça. »

Il lui tendit un parchemin roulé et fermé par un ruban. Teddy s'en empara, regardant tour à tour l'enfant et la missive.

« Le professeur Rockwell ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Il t'a donné ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Pour moi ?

_ Oui. »

L'enfant sourit mais il avait plus l'air gêné qu'amusé. Il dansa un instant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de répéter tout ce que je te dis ? »

Teddy se sentit rougir, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il rougissait, ce n'était pas seulement ses joues et son front qui se teintaient d'écarlate mais également ses cheveux, ses sourcils et même ses cils. Généralement, ce genre d'incident générait une vague d'intérêt de la part des autres élèves.

Et l'enfant ne fit pas exception. Tandis que la physionomie de son interlocuteur se modifiait sous ses yeux, il resta bouche bée, ne laissant échapper qu'un vague « wow » admiratif.

Teddy coupa sa contemplation en se levant, un peu trop brusquement du reste. Quelques verres teintèrent lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le rebord de la table. Il crut même entendre râler une fille dont le jus de citrouille venait de se renverser.

« Merci, finit-il par dire au garçon qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations maintenant. »

L'enfant se détourna comme à contre-cœur et Teddy, le parchemin dans la main et le carnet de Lily Evans dans la poche, se dirigea à grand pas hors de la salle.

Il aurait pu lire le message sur place mais, curieusement, son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux être seul. Il se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers les toilettes des garçons où il s'enferma dans une cabine. Appuyé contre la cloison, il déroula le message.

L'écriture était celle d'un homme, assurément, pleine de pointes et de dents de scie. Une écriture de patte de botruc comme disait sa grand-mère, fine, quasi-illisible. Du reste, elle semblait convenir parfaitement au professeur Rockwell.

Il n'avait écrit que quelques lignes, juste de quoi lui dire qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau à midi précisément, qu'une personne de la plus haute importance avait demandé à lui parler, à lui, Teddy Remus Lupin, en particulier. Il était hors de question qu'il ne se présente pas à l'heure dite et, de toute façon, Rockwell avait l'air convaincu que l'entrevue lui serait plus que bénéfique.

Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement curieux. Qui était donc cette personne qui souhaitait lui parler ? A lui personnellement qui plus est ? Qui était-il, lui, pour que quelqu'un désire le rencontrer et s'entretenir avec lui ?

L'esprit de l'adolescent se mit immédiatement en branle. Il fit d'abord le point sur lui-même. Il était Teddy Lupin, âgé de quatorze ans, fils d'un loup-garou et d'une auror, héros de guerre sacrifiés pour la bonne cause.

Il était également un métamorphomage.

Et là s'arrêtaient toutes les particularités.

Le message laissait entendre que la personne qui désirait le rencontrer – il ou elle, il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet – ait eu besoin de réclamer la permission pour le voir. Rockwell avait fait le lien en organisant la rencontre dans son propre bureau.

Ce qui signifiait que la personne en question n'était pas quelqu'un de Poudlard, que ce soit élève ou membre du personnel, sous-entendu professeur.

Donc, la question restait sans réponse. Qui pouvait bien ressentir le besoin de lui parler ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à peine sept heures et demie. La rencontre n'aurait lieu qu'à midi.

Il tira la chasse d'eau par réflexe puis quitta les toilettes. Dans le château, l'ambiance était aux fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas. Cette année, le climat avait été plus que capricieux et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déploré l'absence de neige. Teddy n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Les batailles de boule de neige n'ont pas un grand intérêt lorsque l'on n'a pas d'ami.

Il hésita longuement entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune et finit par se décider pour la première solution. Lorsque midi sonnerait, il serait alors beaucoup plus proche du bureau du professeur Rockwell. Or, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à lire du journal de Lily Evans, tout juste le dernier trimestre de sa septième année.

Il espérait que le carnet continue un peu après le dernier jour de classe mais il n'était pas sûr du tout que Lily soit allée jusque là. Et puis, la suite de l'histoire, il la connaissait, et même par cœur. Lily avait épousé James, avait donné naissance à son oncle Harry et un an plus tard, Peter Pettigrow les trahissait, déchaînant sur eux la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La fin de James et Lily Potter avait été tragique. Ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour que leur fils unique puisse survivre, ils avaient fait de lui un réceptacle d'amour et d'espoir. Et Harry avait survécu et il avait finalement défait le célèbre Mage Noir à son tour.

Oui, Teddy connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Oncle Harry la lui avait raconté des milliers de fois. Et pourtant, à quatorze ans, il ne se lassait toujours pas de l'entendre, fier que ce petit enfant d'à peine un an qui avait survécu à un sortilège de mort tout en privant de ses pouvoirs un grand mage noir, fut son parrain.

Ce qui signifiait que quoi qu'il se soit passé, Remus et Nymphadora avaient eu énormément d'estime pour Harry.

Teddy culpabilisa un peu d'avoir mentalement fustigé son oncle lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'ils ne passeraient pas, une fois de plus, leurs vacances ensembles. Non, il avait compris finalement, Harry ne le l'abandonnait pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais il y avait parfois des choses que l'on devait faire avant celles que l'on voulait faire.

Et lui, il devait impérativement terminer la lecture du carnet de Lily Evans.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, se choisit une place dans un coin isolé où il était sûr que personne ne puisse le déranger pendant sa lecture, hormis Victoire, la seule pour qui il laisserait volontiers tomber le carnet.

Il tira sa baguette hors de sa poche et ouvrit devant lui le cahier rose aux pages décolorées, jaunies ou tâchées.

Terminer la lecture lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait finalement pris l'habitude de se plonger dans l'univers de la jeune fille dès qu'il avait quelques instants de liberté. Les pensées de Lily, ses activités quotidiennes, ses peurs, ses joies, tout cela lui procurait la sensation de vivre des choses… anodines ?

Certainement oui. Le carnet ne relatait quasiment que des choses anodines, des évènements de la vie quotidienne d'une jeune sorcière qui faisait ses études dans la meilleure école de magie de Grande Bretagne.

Mais Teddy avait eu besoin de ça pour comprendre que même une vie normale, banale et sans remous pouvait s'avérer passionnante.

Car quoi qu'il en soit, la vie était toujours passionnante et valait toujours le coup d'être vécue.

Il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le coin de la page, et fit défiler les jours, les mois et les années jusqu'au moment où il s'était arrêté.

Avril 1978. James Potter et Lily Evans, tous deux en septième année à Poudlard, envisageaient de passer leurs premières vacances rien que tous les deux. Ils allaient entamer le dernier trimestre de leur scolarité et passer leurs ASPICs.

Et lorsqu'il aurait terminé, midi sonnerait et Teddy rencontrerait enfin son mystérieux interlocuteur.


	89. Avril 1978

_Bravo à Seneketa qui est la première a avoir trouvé l'identité du mystérieux interlocuteur._

**Dimanche 2 avril 1978**

Et voilà, retour à Poudlard. J'ai pas pu résister et j'ai sauté dans les bras de James quand je l'ai vu. Pourtant, on n'a pas arrêté de s'envoyer et de se renvoyer Télégramme pendant les quinze jours de vacances. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai été étonnée de constater que Remus n'était pas là. Sirius m'a dit que c'était à cause de la pleine lune. Il rentrera demain. Ses parents ont essayé de le décider de ne rentrer que mardi. Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall était d'accord, mais il ne veut pas perdre un seul jour de cours.

Sacré Remus, est-ce qu'un jour de cours fera une grosse différence ?

Lundi 3 avril 1978

Comme l'avait annoncé Sirius, Remus est de retour ce matin. Il a l'air plutôt fatigué mais il garde le sourire.

Voici également les résultats d'examens de fin de trimestre.

Défense contre les forces du mal : A. J'ai été étonnée que Remus décroche un D et soit en retenue. Lui aussi a l'air étonné. Sortilèges : O, super, je suis ravie. Botanique : D. Tiens. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Potions : E. J'avais espéré un O et de ce que j'ai pu constater, le professeur Slughorn a été assez déçu de mon devoir. Bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas toujours obtenir le maximum même si j'avoue que je suis un peu déçue moi aussi.

Mardi 4 avril 1978

Histoire de la magie : E.

Remus et Antonin Dolohov se sont battus en quittant la bibliothèque (c'est en tout cas ce que m'a raconté James et ce que m'a confirmé Kiera). Personne n'a su dire avec exactitude pourquoi ils en sont venus à se battre, pas même Remus (et je n'ai pas osé interroger Antonin, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup) mais il paraît qu'à un moment donné, Antonin aurait dit : « un de ces jours, je te tuerai Lupin, et ça me fera un bien fou. »

Madame Pince a dû intervenir pour les séparer et elle a fait appel à Rusard. Remus et Antonin sont donc en retenue tous les deux.

Du coup, je m'inquiète un peu pour Remus parce que tout le monde dit que Dolohov serait réellement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais je suppose que tant qu'on est à Poudlard, il ne pourra rien tenter et qu'après, ils ne se fréquenteront probablement plus.

N'empêche que je m'inquiète quand même.

Mercredi 5 avril 1978

Soins aux créatures magiques : O.

Le professeur McCallum a cru bon de rappeler que les prochains examens seront les ASPICs. Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà !

Jeudi 6 avril 1978

Sirius a dit au professeur Warning que s'il tentait de nous faire refaire le devoir de fin de trimestre, il lançait un mouvement de grève, ce à quoi tout le monde a adhéré. Sirius s'en sort donc avec cinq points en moins mais, cette fois, il a évité la retenue.

Vendredi 7 avril 1978

Nevaeh… Télégramme… fou-rire…. journée. Sirius… puis il a demandé à James… rapport à Peter…. qui…. rire toute la soirée…

Samedi 8 avril 1978

Ah ! Flûte ! J'ai renversé mon jus de citrouille sur mon journal, encore une fois, et la journée d'hier est devenue illisible. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'y avais écrit quelque chose de passionnant mais quand même. Quelle idiote !

Dimanche 9 avril 1978

Peter a fait une expédition sous sa forme animale aux cuisines hier soir et il est malencontreusement tombé sur une fille de deuxième année qui a cru qu'il était perdu et qui a essayé de l'adopter. Quand il est finalement revenu, près de deux heures étaient passées et Sirius envisageait de partir à sa recherche (grâce à son flair). Mais quand il a raconté qu'une boîte à chaussures roses avait été remplie de coton pour lui faire un lit, Sirius, James et Remus ont failli s'étouffer de rire.

Ils riaient encore en me le racontant ce matin.

Lundi 10 avril 1978

Non mais je rêve ! Enfin nous rêvons tous. Non, le professeur Warning ne nous a pas fait refaire le devoir de fin de trimestre, il a fait un mixe des deux devoirs qu'on a fait. Quand il a vu le questionnaire, James s'est dressé d'un bond en disant que ça suffisait maintenant et Sirius l'a immédiatement suivi.

Jamais encore ça ne s'était vu à Poudlard, ils ont déchiré leur questionnaire et ont refusé de faire le devoir. Le professeur Warning était furieux.

Au total, le devoir est annulé, James et Sirius auront néanmoins un T, une convocation dans le bureau de McGonagall, cinquante points en moins chacun et une bonne semaine de retenue.

Mardi 11 avril 1978

Sirius et James sont revenus de leur convocation dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ils ont dit que s'ils ne sont pas exclus c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne reste que trois mois à faire et que de toute façon, l'année prochaine ils ne reviendront pas. Par contre, il paraît que McGonagall était furieuse et qu'elle leur a bien dit que même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les méthodes d'un professeur, rien ne les autorisait à désobéir de la sorte. Elle aurait parlé ensuite de mutinerie, d'esprits rebelles et de fierté mal placée.

Mais finalement, je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien.

Mercredi 12 avril 1978

Le cours de métamorphose de ce soir a été annulé. A la place, le professeur McGonagall a réuni tous les élèves de septième année dans la grande salle et nous a parlé des différentes universités de Grande Bretagne et d'Europe. Elle nous a ensuite distribué des parchemins sur chacune d'entre elles et nous a bien recommandé de faire notre choix à tête reposée.

C'est vrai que l'année prochaine, je ne retournerai plus à Poudlard. Après sept ans, ça va me faire tout drôle.

Jeudi 13 avril 1978

Mes parents ont envoyé un hibou pour nous parler du mariage de Pétunia et de Vernon. Ils demandent si James serait partant pour aider aux préparatifs. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris que Pétunia déteste tout ce qui me concerne ? Elle ne voudra jamais de lui à son mariage.

Vendredi 14 avril 1978

James a renvoyé Télégramme à mes parents pour leur dire qu'il serait ravi de donner un coup de main pour les préparatifs du mariage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête mais à mon avis ça risque de ne pas plaire à ma sœur.

Samedi 15 avril 1978

Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli abandonner l'écriture de mon journal. En montant dans le dortoir ce soir, j'ai tiré les rideaux de mon lit, comme d'habitude et j'ai regardé mon carnet avec l'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Finalement je me suis dit qu'il avait été mon confident jusqu'ici et qu'il avait au moins le droit de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Mais c'est sûr, dès que je serai rentrée chez papa et maman, je l'enfermerai dans une boîte et il n'en sortira plus jamais. Je ne crois plus avoir besoin d'un journal intime maintenant. Si j'ai besoin de parler, je sais que James sera à l'écoute.

Dimanche 16 avril 1978

Je dois avouer que j'ai une certaine inquiétude à propos du cours de défense contre les forces du mal de demain matin. Si Warning essaye encore de nous faire faire un devoir, il va y avoir une véritable émeute cette fois.

Lundi 17 avril 1978

Ouf, le professeur Warning n'a plus reparlé de devoirs et il nous a fait un cours tout à fait normal. Bon, il n'a pas adressé un seul coup d'œil à James ou Sirius pendant les deux heures mais au final, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Mardi 18 avril 1978

Ça y est, les nouvelles balles de Quidditch et les nouveaux uniformes sont arrivés. James était fou de joie, on aurait dit un gamin qui ouvrait ses paquets de Noël. Du coup, il a immédiatement convoqué son équipe pour un entraînement de dernière minute. L'ennui c'est que sur le terrain de Quidditch, les quatre équipes se sont retrouvées. Tous les capitaines semblent avoir eu la même idée. Ils se sont un peu disputés jusqu'à ce que le professeur Windysky fasse son apparition. Il a distribué des jours. Ce soir, l'entraînement était donc pour les Serdaigle, demain les Gryffondor, jeudi les Poufsouffle et vendredi les Serpentard. Ensuite, ils reprendront les calendriers d'entraînement habituels.

Mercredi 19 avril 1978

James était prêt à se battre pour le cas où une quelconque autre équipe serait venue tenter de leur piquer le terrain de Quidditch mais tout s'est très bien passé.

Jeudi 20 avril 1978

Beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'un cyclone vient de nous tomber dessus.

Vendredi 21 avril 1978

Le vent a cassé plusieurs des branches du Saule Cogneur. Les professeurs se sont donc mobilisés pour tenter de réparer les dégâts et le soigner au maximum. C'est assez amusant de voir ses branches en écharpe. Par contre, il n'en reste pas moins hargneux. Brrrr. Cet arbre est un véritable psychopathe mais il est important pour la sécurité des élèves. Et celle de Remus également.

Samedi 22 avril 1978

Après la pluie, le beau temps. On dirait que le printemps est précoce cette année. J'avoue qu'un peu de beau temps ferait du bien au moral de tout le monde.

Dimanche 23 avril 1978

Je crois que je me suis finalement décidée sur l'université où je vais aller. Londres. Ben oui, parfois ce sont les plus proches qui nous correspondent le mieux. En plein cœur de la ville, il y a un élevage caché de licornes et de botrucs, idéal pour les élèves qui veulent débuter dans la carrière de soigneur d'animaux.

Lundi 24 avril 1978

Je crois que Remus est le seul à ne pas se soucier d'aller étudier dans une université. Il dit que pendant les vacances, il ira travailler dans la librairie avec sa mère. Du coup, je me suis rendue compte que j'ignorais totalement que sa mère tenait une librairie.

Je suppose que le travail de libraire lui correspond assez bien.

Mardi 25 avril 1978

Le père de James a envoyé un hibou pour annoncer à son fils qu'il allait travailler comme brancardier à Sainte Mangouste à partir du 16 juillet. James n'était pas ravi du tout. Il dit que la médicomagie ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il est hors de question qu'il mette les pieds à Sainte Mangouste. A mon avis, il devrait accepter l'emploi quand même. Mais bon, mon avis, il ne l'a pas beaucoup écouté aujourd'hui. D'autant que Sirius semblait vouloir aller dans son sens.

Mercredi 26 avril 1978

Sirius épluche la gazette du sorcier à la recherche d'un studio qui lui permettrait de ne plus rester à la charge des parents de James.

Jeudi 27 avril 1978

Il y a une université spécialisée dans l'étude de la magie noire du côté de Rochester. Je suis sûre que Severus va y poser un dossier. Oh ce que j'aimerais pouvoir l'en dissuader mais malheureusement nous ne sommes plus du tout amis. Il doit me haïr maintenant et ça me rend triste d'y penser.

Allez ! Passons à autre chose avant que je ne me mette à déprimer. Ce soir, il y avait du pudding au souper. Et j'adore le pudding !

Vendredi 28 avril 1978

Remus est parti pour la cabane hurlante. J'ai l'impression que la dernière pleine lune remonte à hier.

Samedi 29 avril 1978

Encore une grosse tempête. Il a beaucoup plu cette nuit et ce matin, Rusard s'est plaint auprès du professeur Dumbledore parce qu'un chien a laissé des traces de pattes mouillées dans tout le château. Dumbledore lui a assuré qu'il devait faire erreur, qu'aucun élève n'a de chien en sa possession. Rusard a argumenté en criant qu'il n'était pas fou, ce à quoi tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle à ce moment ont répondu par un grand éclat de rire.

Ceci dit, le malheureux n'a pas tort. Il y a bel et bien un chien à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas tort non plus, il n'appartient à aucun élève.

Dimanche 30 avril 1978

Aujourd'hui, journée passée à rien faire. Eh bien c'est drôlement agréable.


	90. Mai 1978

**Lundi 1****er**** mai 1978**

En descendant de la salle commune, James et moi sommes tombés sur un couple qui se disputait. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de rompre. Nous sommes passés discrètement mais probablement pas assez parce que la fille m'a sautée dessus en me hurlant que les garçons étaient tous des salauds. Après quoi, elle a tendu le doigt vers James et a dit que lui aussi c'était un salaud. Nous nous sommes mis à protester tous les deux mais la fille a dit, juste avant de partir en hurlant comme une furie, que je ne dirai plus la même chose quand il m'aura trompée.

Ce n'est pas parce que son copain lui a fait le coup que tous les garçons sont pareils. N'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Enfin j'espère.

Mardi 2 mai 1978

Les professeurs n'ont plus que deux choses à l'esprit : les ASPIC et les inscriptions en université. Bien entendu, la majeure partie des universités ne prend que sur dossier alors il faut avoir travaillé très dur pour obtenir la place que l'on veut.

Mercredi 3 mai 1978

Un élève de troisième année a perdu son balai. Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vol, les professeurs responsables des maisons vont fouiller les dortoirs en compagnie de Rusard. Evidemment, ils ne vont pas dire quand ils vont passer. Par contre, maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils vont passer, rien n'empêche le voleur d'aller cacher le balai dans le parc ou n'importe où ailleurs. Poudlard regorge de petites pièces et de salles cachées, il n'est pas difficile d'y faire disparaître un objet.

Jeudi 4 mai 1978

C'est sans surprise que le premier dortoir qui ait été fouillé soit celui des garçons. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient caché une bonne partie de ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Rusard trouve mais ils se sont arrangés quand même pour le laisser partir avec les bras chargés de pétards du capitaine Flibuste, de bombabouses et d'autres petites babioles qu'ils ont acheté chez Zonko. Par contre, pas de balai, évidemment. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse être le voleur et, visiblement, McGonagall non plus. Mais Rusard, lui, avait l'air ravi de pouvoir fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires.

Vendredi 5 mai 1978

Sirius a pris sa revanche sur Miss Teigne. Quand elle est passée à côté de lui ce matin, il s'est brusquement tourné vers elle et lui a aboyé dessus. J'ai quand même cru qu'elle allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Tous ses poils se sont hérissés, elle a craché puis elle est partie en donnant l'impression d'être traumatisée.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'en prenne aux animaux mais je dois avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de voir que Miss Teigne avait trouvé son maître.

Samedi 6 mai 1978

Pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine, je parie que Poufsouffle va gagner. Enfin… je parie… c'est vite dit. Disons plutôt : je suppose.

Dimanche 7 mai 1978

Les beaux jours reviennent je crois, il fait une chaleur à crever.

Lundi 8 mai 1978

James a reçu un nouveau hibou de ses parents pour me proposer de passer une partie de l'été chez eux, non pas uniquement par gentillesse mais surtout parce que les Mangemorts s'en prennent de plus en plus aux sorciers nés-moldus. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et pensent être en mesure de me défendre en cas de problème.

J'ai donc envoyé Télégramme à mes parents pour leur expliquer tout ça.

Mardi 9 mai 1978

Les dates des ASPIC ont été annoncées : du 26 au 30 juin. Bien entendu, la raison est simple, une fois de plus c'est la pleine lune qui a décidé.

Mercredi 10 mai 1978

Bon, j'ai fait mon premier choix d'université pour Londres mais si jamais je suis refusée, je vais me rabattre sur celle de Dublin. Ce n'est pas mal non plus là-bas, c'est juste un peu loin de chez mes parents. Et de chez James aussi par la même occasion.

Jeudi 11 mai 1978

Mes parents m'ont renvoyé Télégramme. Ils comprennent tout à fait les inquiétudes des Potter et les remercient pour leur invitation. Cependant ils me rappellent que Pétunia se marie cet été et qu'elle serait probablement très déçue si je ne venais pas (ce dont je doute fortement). Après quoi, je peux passer autant de temps que je veux chez les parents de James, mais on garde toujours sous le coude notre projet de passer au moins une partie des vacances rien que tous les deux. Quant à cette histoire de mage noir, ils n'ont rien entendu de tel aux informations et donc pensent que certaines personnes (sous-entendu les Potter) tirent la sonnette d'alarme un peu trop vite.

Vendredi 12 mai 1978

Le professeur Warning nous a donné le travail le plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard : aller interroger tous les fantômes du château pour découvrir pourquoi ils ont choisi de rester sur Terre au lieu de mourir pour de bon.

Ce soir, les pauvres fantômes n'en pouvaient plus d'être harcelés.

Samedi 13 mai 1978

Allez, j'entame mon programme de révisions avec mes notes de cette année et celles que j'ai pu retrouver des autres années. Cette après-midi, je travaille la défense contre les forces du mal et la botanique. Merlin ! Ce que c'est long. Bon… je vais d'abord aller me chercher un jus de citrouille et quelques sandwichs à la marmelade.

Dimanche 14 mai 1978

Et voilà le match opposant les Serdaigle aux Poufsouffle. Résultat : 190 à 280 en faveur des Poufsouffle. J'aurais peut-être dû parier finalement.

Donc le classement pour l'instant : en dernière position Gryffondor (mais il reste encore un match à jouer), puis Serpentard (à qui il reste un match également), Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Je suppose que ça doit être la grande fête dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle ce soir. Ils le méritent après tout, cette année leur équipe était vraiment très bonne.

Et voilà, le dernier match de l'année est annoncé pour le 11 juin. Il se jouera entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

En plus d'être le dernier match de l'année, il sera aussi le dernier match tout court. Enfin sauf si James a l'intention d'intégrer une équipe mais il dit qu'il a d'autres priorités. Je me demande bien lesquelles d'ailleurs.

Lundi 15 mai 1978

Au vu des résultats de Quidditch, je pense que Serpentard a de bonnes chances de remporter le prochain (et dernier) match. Mais je pense aussi qu'il est plus prudent de ne pas en toucher un mot à James. J'aime mieux ne pas trop le froisser, le sujet est plutôt sensible en ce moment. Sirius dit que la nuit il doit faire des cauchemars et imaginer Regulus en train de brandir la coupe.

N'empêche, Regulus est un excellent joueur et il mériterait de la brandir cette coupe. Bon, là, c'est à Sirius que j'aime mieux ne pas le dire. Il m'arracherait certainement la langue ou les yeux pour avoir oser proférer une telle chose.

Mardi 16 mai 1978

Oooh une nouvelle plaque est apparue dans la salle des trophées avec tous les noms des joueurs des équipes des quatre maisons, dont celui de James qui n'en peux plus de parader, on dirait un niffleur qui vient de mettre le museau dans un coffre de Gringotts.

Mercredi 17 mai 1978

Le professeur McGonagall et Rusard sont venus fouiller notre dortoir ce soir, toujours à la recherche du fameux balai volé que personne ne retrouvera probablement jamais. Comme on aurait pu s'en douter, ils n'ont effectivement rien trouvé. Par contre je n'aime pas trop que Rusard s'approche comme ça de nos effets personnels. J'ai l'impression que ça lui plaît beaucoup de fouiller dans la vie des élèves. Quel indiscret quand même !

Jeudi 18 mai 1978

Oh ! Le balai volé a été retrouvé ! Il n'a pas été volé en fait mais égaré, l'élève l'avait laissé dans le parc pour aller rendre un livre à quelqu'un qu'il a vu de loin et il avait simplement oublié de le récupérer. Le lendemain, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus son balai et en a conclu que quelqu'un le lui avait volé. En attendant, pas moins de dix dortoirs ont été fouillés. Bravo !

Vendredi 19 mai 1978

Après le cours de potions, Hagrid nous a invité, James, Nevaeh et moi, à prendre le thé chez lui. C'était la première fois finalement que j'entrais dans sa cabane. Il a l'air bien installé bien que ce soit un peu petit. En tout cas, c'est très chaleureux. Evidemment, j'ai dû constamment écraser le pied de James sous la table pour éviter qu'il ne sorte des bêtises surtout à propos des tasses de thé qui ressemblaient davantage à des seaux de thé et à propos des biscuits aussi qui sont dur comme du roc. Quand j'ai mordu dedans, j'ai bien cru que je m'étais cassée une dent. Finalement non, elles sont toutes là. Par contre, je n'ai pas réessayé de le manger et je l'ai discrètement donné à Crockdur, le gros chien de Hagrid.

Samedi 20 mai 1978

Bien, maintenant je révise les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Si je m'en tiens à mon programme, j'aurais mes ASPIC haut la main.

Dimanche 21 mai 1978

James a proposé une sortie dans la Forêt Interdite histoire de braver une dernière fois le règlement avant de quitter définitivement l'école. J'étais outrée de l'entendre dire ça aussi négligemment, comme s'il proposait une balade au bord d'un ruisseau et non pas dans une forêt peuplée de créatures immondes et affreusement dangereuses.

Evidemment, Sirius était partant, Peter un peu réticent et Remus a dit qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Je leur ai bien sûr interdit d'y aller mais, encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient réellement compris ce que voulais leur dire.

Lundi 22 mai 1978

Une petite phrase que James a dite à Sirius ce matin et qui m'a bien fait sourire : « c'est bon Patmol, pour l'instant on travaille et après on ira jouer à la baballe si tu y tiens. »

Mardi 23 mai 1978

On dirait que Rusard est déçu de ne plus pouvoir fouiller les dortoirs des élèves. C'est vrai qu'il en profitait pour aller à la pèche aux objets interdits et qu'il a confisqué par mal de choses pendant son « inquisition ». N'empêche, on est tous soulagé de ne plus le voir fouiller dans nos affaires.

Mercredi 24 mai 1978

Les directeurs de maison et le professeur Dumbledore ont réuni tous les élèves de toute l'école dans la Grande Salle pour discuter des évènements à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fameux Lord Voldemort dont la plupart des gens craint de prononcer le nom à voix haute (d'ailleurs, j'ai une certaine réticence aussi à ce sujet. L'écrire, ça va. Mais le dire…). Ils nous ont recommandé la prudence, nous ont également assuré qu'on devait soigneusement réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et là, le professeur Dumbledore a regardé un groupe de Serpentard dans lequel j'ai pu voir Severus et Antonin Dolohov.

On a ensuite eu droit à tout un speech sur la magie noire, l'intolérance, et l'acceptation des différences de l'autre et finalement nous sommes partis sur cette dernière recommandation : celui qui a du pouvoir n'est pas forcément celui qu'il est bon de suivre.

Jeudi 25 mai 1978

Le professeur Warning ne nous donne plus du tout de devoirs. C'est quand même drôlement louche. Ceci dit, personne n'ose lui demander pourquoi de peur qu'il ne pense qu'on lui en réclame. Il serait capable de nous envoyer interroger tous les portraits ou de nous refaire faire à nouveau les deux derniers devoirs.

Vendredi 26 mai 1978

Nouveau départ de Remus pour la cabane hurlante. Si je ne peux pas devenir soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques, j'essayerai de travailler pour un organisme cherchant un remède à la lycanthropie. Remus, je te le promets.

Samedi 27 mai 1978

Nouveau programme de révisions : soins aux créatures magiques et potions.

Dimanche 28 mai 1978

Remus est revenu ce soir de la cabane hurlante, il avait l'air déprimé. C'est triste pour lui et c'est encore plus triste pour nous de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

Lundi 29 mai 1978

Regulus et sa petite amie ont rompu. Sirius n'a de cesse d'en rire. Je ne trouve pas ça très malin de sa part. Après tout, il n'y a là rien de drôle.

Mardi 30 mai 1978

James et Antonin Dolohov se sont disputés et James a fini par dire qu'on savait tous qu'il était un Mangemort et que son « très cher Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Planamort (il a probablement fait exprès de se tromper sur le nom) pouvait très bien aller se faire empapaouter chez les sphinx ». Sans l'intervention de dernière minute de Flitwick, ils se seraient certainement battus. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous les deux la baguette à la main et semblaient prêts à en découdre.

Mercredi 31 mai 1978

Sirius a trouvé une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier de ce matin pour la vente d'une moto moldue. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce petit sourire qu'il avait en lisant le descriptif de la machine. Qu'est-ce qu'il va donc faire avec une moto moldue ?


	91. Juin 1978

**Jeudi 1er juin 1978**

Merlin ! Mais c'est mon tout dernier mois de scolarité à Poudlard ! Alors non seulement les ASPIC vont commencer dans trois grosses semaines mais encore en plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité du tout des sept années que j'ai passé ici.

Vendredi 2 juin 1978

Entre les révisions et les entraînements de Quidditch, j'ai l'impression de ne pas beaucoup voir James ces derniers temps. Mais il est tellement décidé à gagner la coupe que je me demande s'il ne va pas finir par se tuer à la tâche.

Samedi 3 juin 1978

Allez, je reprends mes révisions : histoire de la magie et botanique. Je dois tout savoir sur le bout des doigts avant de passer mes examens.

Dimanche 4 juin 1978

Le programme de révisions de Remus m'a l'air plus efficace que le mien. Il travaille un peu de tout tous les jours, ce qui fait qu'il ne fait l'impasse sur rien. Allez hop, j'adopte sa méthode !

Lundi 5 juin 1978

Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vexer le professeur Warning. Maintenant il refuse catégoriquement que l'on entame un programme de révision pour les ASPIC. Bon, dans un sens, il a raison parce que quand Antonin Dolohov lui a demandé si on allait entamer des révisions en cours, ça faisait un peu penser qu'il se moquait de lui.

Le professeur Warning a eu un sourire sadique et il a dit : « non, puisque de toute façon ma méthode de révisions ne vous convient pas. »

Merlin, pourquoi les gens tombent-ils toujours dans les extrêmes ?

Mardi 6 juin 1978

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que les Serpentard ont de grandes chances de remporter le match de dimanche. Evidemment, j'aime mieux ne pas en parler à James. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas, cher journal ?

Mercredi 7 juin 1978

James a dit que s'il gagnait la coupe de Quidditch, il m'épouserait sur le terrain même (à la plus grande joie de Nevaeh). Je lui ai quand même répondu en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour ses ASPIC plutôt que de raconter des bêtises.

Jeudi 8 juin 1978

Bravo James ! Maintenant Nevaeh est persuadée qu'on va se marier dimanche ! J'ai beau lui dire qu'il en est hors de question, même si Gryffondor gagne la coupe, à chaque fois elle me répond : « ouais c'est ça ». Bon, comment est-ce que je suis censée réviser dans ces conditions moi ?

Vendredi 9 juin 1978

Peter est persuadé qu'il n'obtiendra pas un seul ASPIC. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est bien meilleur qu'il ne le pense. La preuve : il est devenu un animagus avant de terminer sa scolarité. Ok, on peut me répondre que c'est parce qu'il a été aidé par les autres mais je pense qu'à la base il a surtout un grand manque de confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas un mauvais sorcier, c'est juste qu'il est persuadé de l'être.

Samedi 10 juin 1978

J'ai passé presque toute la journée à réviser à la bibliothèque avec Remus, Nevaeh, Grogan et Peter pendant que James s'entraînait au Quidditch et que Sirius promenait à Pré-au-Lard avec sa nouvelle petite amie (Sarah Machinchosejesaisplusquoi).

A un moment donné, j'ai eu envie d'étriper une bande de première année qui faisaient un peu trop de bruit dans le fond mais madame Pince s'en est chargée pour nous. Et ça m'a rappelé ma propre première année où je râlais sur ceux qui passaient leurs ASPIC et qui exigeaient presque un château parfaitement silencieux. Je les comprends maintenant. Oh oui, pardon pardon pardon…

Dimanche 11 juin 1978

Bon allez, c'est le dernier match qui se joue pour toute l'année. Gryffondor – Serpentard. Verdict 270 à 100 en faveur de Gryffondor. Il y a eu des hurlements dans les gradins et Nevaeh s'est jetée à mon cou en me criant « félicitations ! ». Ok, mais je ne me marie pas aujourd'hui !

De toute façon, on a gagné le match mais pas la coupe.

Alors voici le classement final : Serpentard avec 430 points, Serdaigle avec 500 points, Gryffondor avec 560 points et finalement Poufsouffle avec 570 point. La coupe revient donc aux Poufsouffle. Quelque part, ça m'arrange.

James était quand même pas mal déçu mais il dit que tant que ce n'est pas Regulus qui lui agite la coupe sous le nez, ce n'est pas aussi terrible. Et puis les Poufsouffle avaient une sacrément bonne équipe cette année. Je vois néanmoins qu'il est un peu triste que ce soit déjà le dernier match.

Lundi 12 juin 1978

Les Poufsouffle donnent l'impression d'avoir trop fait la fête hier soir. Ils ont tous l'air fatigués et traînent les pieds pour aller en cours. D'après James, ça leur apprendra à gagner la coupe à notre place.

Mardi 13 juin 1978

Tout comme le professeur Warning, le professeur McGonagall refuse de sacrifier la fin de son programme pour des révisions en classe. Elle dit que c'est à nous de gérer ça et de nous prendre nous-mêmes en main. Evidemment elle a raison, mais ça n'empêche qu'on aurait tous aimé réviser plutôt qu'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre.

Mercredi 14 juin 1978

Le professeur Slughorn a annoncé que le dernier cours serait consacré à la révision. Il a ajouté que si on voulait travailler une autre matière que potions, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Je crois que, aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'a adoré.

Jeudi 15 juin 1978

Miséricorde ! Dimanche, c'est l'anniversaire de Peter et je l'avais complètement oublié ! Bon, samedi, je lui trouve un cadeau à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais avant, je vais quand même aller jeter un œil dans mes finances. Bon, ça va, je devrais pouvoir lui trouver quelque chose de très correct.

Vendredi 16 juin 1978

Je crois que les garçons sont en train de monter un gros coup contre Severus pour quitter Poudlard sur un coup d'éclat et être sûrs qu'il ne les oubliera pas. Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'il les oubliera après sept ans d'humiliation et de blagues de mauvais goût ? Ce qu'ils peuvent m'exaspérer parfois.

Bon, je sais, je vais encore me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il est hors de question que je les laisse faire.

Je suis allée leur dire que s'ils osent humilier Severus une nouvelle fois, je leur arrache à chacun le cœur et je leur fais manger. Ils ont acquiescé et m'ont regardé en souriant.

Samedi 17 juin 1978

Mission d'urgence avec Nevaeh pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Peter pour demain. Pas question d'être en retard. On a cherché longtemps et finalement on s'est dit que Peter est quelqu'un de gourmand qui raffole des friandises. On est donc allée chez Honeydukes et on a acheté un assortiment de toutes les friandises qu'on a trouvé. Sauf les caramels Coloden, parce que je sais qu'il ne les aime pas beaucoup.

Ouf, nous voici donc de retour avec un gros sac de bonbons qu'il devrait mettre un bon moment à terminer.

Dimanche 18 juin 1978

Donc voilà, Peter a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Nevaeh et moi lui avons donné son cadeau et on avait vu juste. Il a beaucoup aimé. Au début, il a un peu charrié les autres en leur faisant croire qu'il était hors de question de partager avec eux mais finalement, il les a laissé piocher dans le tas.

Lundi 19 juin 1978

Les BUSE commencent cette semaine. D'un côté, je n'aimerais pas être à la place des élèves de cinquième année qui commencent déjà leurs examens mais d'un autre, j'aimerais bien l'être quand même parce que plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé. Là, j'aimerais bien être plus vieille de quinze jours.

En attendant, Remus révise de façon intensive en prévision de la pleine lune qui tombe à la fin de la semaine. J'ai peur quand même qu'il ne se rende malade à force de travailler autant.

Mardi 20 juin 1978

A partir de maintenant, les professeurs ont décrété qu'ils ne nous donneraient plus un seul devoir. Ça tombe bien, de toute façon il ne reste même pas une semaine de cours.

Mercredi 21 juin 1978

Aujourd'hui c'est l'été. Et pour une fois, il fait beau. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Jeudi 22 juin 1978

Remus s'est évanoui pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Mademoiselle Pomfresh l'a gardé à l'infirmerie toute la journée avec pour ordre de se reposer et l'interdiction formelle d'ouvrir le moindre parchemin. Il a râlé un peu puis il a dormi toute l'après-midi.

J'avais bien dit qu'il était en train de se rendre malade pour ses révisions.

Vendredi 23 juin 1978

C'est la dernière fois que je vois Remus partir pour la cabane hurlante. Evidemment, si James et moi restons ensemble (ce que j'espère sincèrement), il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on se revoit mais je n'assisterai probablement plus aux prochaines pleines lunes. Eh bien cette idée ne me soulage pas ou ne me rassure pas parce que, finalement, que je le vois ou non, Remus reste bel et bien malade.

Le professeur McGonagall nous a distribué nos formulaires d'inscription aux universités : deux chacun et les a ramassés à la fin de l'heure. Voilà, notre sort est peut-être réglé.

Ce soir, nous avons entendu les hurlements de joie des élèves de cinquième année qui ont terminé leurs BUSE. Voilà, maintenant j'aimerais avoir leur place.

Samedi 24 juin 1978

Les cours sont terminés. A partir de lundi, on passe aux examens. Pas question d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, donc, je révise encore et encore et encore. Et quand j'aurais terminé eh bien je recommencerai !

Dimanche 25 juin 1978

Je crois que ma tête est pleine. Il ne doit plus y avoir la moindre place même pour la plus petite information. Alors, par pitié, que personne ne vienne me donner de nouvelles aujourd'hui !

En attendant, Remus est rentré mais mademoiselle Pomfresh ne l'a pas laissé retourner dans son dortoir. Elle a jugé plus prudent de le garder à nouveau à l'infirmerie.

**Lundi 26 juin 1978**

Nous y voilà. Argh !

Ce matin, les examens commençaient avec étude des moldus. Ouf, c'est pas pour moi. Ensuite, histoire de la magie : enquêtes et compléments d'enquêtes (on dirait un titre d'émission télévisée moldue) sur la création, le développement et l'aboutissement de la charte des Gobelins en 1325.

Cette après-midi : vol (toujours pas pour moi) et métamorphose : transformez un poil de lapin en lapin vivant puis transformez ce dernier en vanity à motif. Pour la partie écrite il fallait expliquer le processus de métamorphose d'un être animé en un être inanimé (par exemple un oiseau en fleur). Euh… est-ce que l'examinateur va accepter que mon vanity ait gardé une poignée en fourrure ?

Mardi 27 juin 1978

Ce matin : divination puis sortilèges : réalisez deux sortilèges d'altération d'état puis deux enchantements d'objets. Pour la partie écrite il fallait décrire l'invention du sortilège Accio.

Cette après-midi : astronomie. J'ai pu réviser un peu donc.

Mercredi 28 juin 1978

Ce matin : soins aux créatures magiques : les licornes, les phénix et les botrucs. Expliquez leurs alimentation, habitat et mode de vie. Donnez des exemples précis.

Cette après-midi : défense contre les forces du mal : sortilèges et maléfices, leurs interactions et leurs différences.

Jeudi 29 juin 1978

Ce matin : arithmancie et runes anciennes. J'ai donc pu dormir un peu, ça m'a fait du bien.

Cette après-midi : botanique, l'aconit, nettoyez ses feuilles et prélevez un échantillon de sève. Et en partie écrite les utilisations de cette plante pour les potions. La trouve-t-on dans plus dans les poisons ou dans les potions de soins, développez.

Vendredi 30 juin 1978

Ce matin : potions. Réalisez un philtre de charme incomplet. En partie écrite : décrivez la réalisation d'un philtre de charme incomplet (détaillez chaque phase).

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Youpi !

**Samedi 1er juillet 1978**

Les garçons ont fini sur leur coup d'éclat mais contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, ce n'est pas à Severus qu'ils s'en sont pris (quoi qu'ils ont dû en avoir sacrément envie) mais plutôt à Miss Teigne. Ils ont usé de tous les sortilèges de métamorphose qu'ils connaissaient et la pauvre bête s'est retrouvée affublée d'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris trop petites pour qu'elle puisse espérer s'envoler avec, d'une queue de serpent à sonnette et d'une langue de caméléon. Ils ont également changé la couleur de ses poils, les rendant rose bonbon striés de jaune et de vert, on dirait une grosse friandise monstrueuse.

Rusard vociférait à s'en déchirer la gorge et les garçons riaient encore alors que le Poudlard express était déjà loin de l'école.

Voilà, ma scolarité est terminé, voici le bilan de Quidditch de ces sept ans : en première année, ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont remporté la coupe, en deuxième année ce sont les Poufsouffle, en troisième année les Gryffondor, en quatrième année les Serpentard, en cinquième année à nouveau les Gryffondor (yeah !), en sixième année encore les Serpentard et finalement les Poufsouffle cette année.

Quant à la coupe des quatre maisons : en première année, elle a été décernée à Serpentard, en deuxième année à Poufsouffle, en troisième année à Serdaigle, en quatrième année à Gryffondor, en cinquième année à nouveau à Gryffondor (deux ans de suite, on a fait fort) et finalement cette année la coupe a été décernée à… suspense… Poufsouffle.

Lundi 31 juillet 1978

Les résultats des ASPIC sont arrivés :

Défense contre les Forces du mal : A

Sortilèges : O

Botanique : E

Potions : O

Histoire de la magie : D

Métamorphose : A

Soins aux créatures magiques : O

J'ai donc six ASPIC sur sept. Je peux fêter ça dignement ! Oh et il y a une lettre en plus :

Chère Mademoiselle Lily Evans,

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous fais part de notre décisions d'accepter votre candidature dans notre prestigieuse université. J'espère que vous y trouverez la formation qui vous conviendra le mieux pour votre future carrière de soigneuse d'animaux fantastiques. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste de matériel et de livres dont vous aurez besoin pour suivre au mieux vos prochains cours.

Nous vous attendons donc le vendredi 7 septembre pour votre première rentrée.

Au plaisir de vous rencontrer,

Herculanum Demain, directeur de l'UML (université magique de Londres).

Je n'en peux plus de joie, j'ai été prise à l'université de Londres. Cher journal, je t'embrasse une dernière fois avant de te ranger définitivement dans ton coffret. Bon vent et souhaite moi bonne chance.


	92. Chapitre 22 : Le fin mot de l'histoire

_Et voilà finalement le dernier chapitre. Merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivi jusqu'au bout._ CHAPITRE 22 : Le fin mot de l'histoire

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Les dernières pages du journal étaient vides. Lily Evans avait eu ses examens, était entrée à l'université puis s'était mariée pour trouver la mort un an après la naissance de son fils.

Teddy avait du mal de réaliser qu'il avait terminé sa lecture. La suite des évènements, il la connaissait. James et Lily avaient été tués par Voldemort, trahis par Peter qui avait lui-même trouvé la mort au cours de la Dernière Guerre. Sirius, lui, avait disparu, passé au travers d'un voile et personne n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Pas de corps, pas de trace, il s'était évaporé. Quant à Remus… le cœur de Teddy fit un bond de trop dans sa poitrine. Eh bien Antonin Dolohov avait tenu sa promesse et il l'avait assassiné pendant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Teddy consulta sa montre. Il était presque midi. Il referma le carnet avec la sensation que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire au-revoir pour toujours puis il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et quitta la bibliothèque.

Il marchait d'un pas un peu lourd, la tête bourdonnante de milliers de pensées. Lily Evans avait laissé derrière elle ce dernier vestige de ce qu'avait été sa vie, une vie banale en somme et pourtant pleine de rebondissements.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rockwell. Il frappa, patienta quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall. Elle lui sourit, s'effaça de l'entrée pour le laisser passer.

Il entra. Le professeur Rockwell était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui. Il avait l'air soucieux. Près de lui, le professeur Flostrane était installée sur l'appui de fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tous deux gardaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

Teddy se racla la gorge, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Vous étiez de mèche tous les deux ? »

Les deux professeurs se consultèrent brièvement du regard puis acquiescèrent.

« Mais… bafouilla Teddy… le Mangemort et…

_ La chasse au Mangemort était un prétexte, dit le professeur Flostrane d'une voix douce. Tu penses sincèrement que l'on pourrait confier cette tâche à un enfant de quatorze ans ?

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant ! argumenta-t-il, déçu. Je suis assez grand pour…

_ Non, le coupa Rockwell. Vous ne l'êtes pas, Lupin. La preuve en est, vous n'êtes pas assez grand pour comprendre que la vie se doit d'être vécue pour soi-même et non pas pour l'image que l'on se fait de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Est-ce qu'il était venu pour assister à son propre procès ?

« Ne pensez pas qu'on vous a piégé, intervit le professeur McGonagall en lui désignant une chaise où s'asseoir. Nous l'avons fait dans votre intérêt.

_ Nous ? Alors vous aussi…

_ A la requête de votre famille. D'ailleurs… »

Elle tira une montre à gousset des plis de sa robe et se mit à compter les secondes tout bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à trente-six, un craquement se fit entendre. L'air vibra dans la pièce, faisant tomber un pot de plumes sur le bureau. En quelques secondes était apparu Harry Potter, tenant dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à une vieille boîte de conserve rouillée et déformée. Avec une grimace, il jeta l'objet dans la poubelle.

« Ces portoloins sont répugnants, dit-il en guise de bonjour. Mais ils sont toujours pile à l'heure.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer, répondit Rockwell d'un ton sec. Monsieur Lupin, vous avez terminé la lecture du carnet de Lily Evans ?

_ Oui. Est-ce que je vais être puni pour quelque chose ?

_ Non, le rassura McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. Bien sûr que non. Nous voulions que vous appreniez à connaître votre père. Nous voulions que vous compreniez qu'il était un adolescent comme les autres.

_ C'était un loup-garou, un héros de guerre et…

_ Et un très bon élève, compléta-t-elle. Mais il vivait comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge. Chose que vous ne faîtes pas.

_ Soyez vous-même, reprit Rockwell. Soyez celui que vos parents ont mis au monde avec vos propres différences. »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'adressait pas à un adolescent de cette manière puis il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son filleul et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps, beaucoup de travail, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

Teddy acquiesça.

« Il n'a jamais été question de t'abandonner mais je t'ai laissé te livrer à toi-même et tu t'es raccroché à cette vieille photographie que tu as trouvé dans ma chambre.

_ Celle où l'on voit mon père et le tien.

_ Et Sirius et Peter oui. Cette photo, n'a pas eu un bon effet sur toi. Tu as radicalement changé. Tu es devenu morose et tu as vécu dans l'objectif d'être l'image que tu te faisais de ton père. J'ai connu Remus et je peux t'assurer que c'était quelqu'un de bien mais il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te prennes pour lui.

_ Mais pourquoi alors m'avoir fait croire qu'il y avait un Mangemort à Poudlard ?

_ Pour te forcer à regarder autour de toi, répondit Flostrane. Pour que tu regardes qui tu côtoyais tous les jours. Par exemple le professeur Slowburn. La mort de son fils a été une terrible déchirure pour lui mais il s'est relevé. Il a reprit pied dans la réalité. Certes la blessure est toujours là et elle ne se refermera probablement jamais mais il continue de vivre sans se laisser dériver, allant de l'avant jour après jour.

_ Vous voulez que je le fasse moi aussi ?

_ C'est ce que nous voulons, acquiesça Harry. Moi aussi j'ai grandi sans parents. Moi aussi j'ai souffert de leur absence et crois-moi, je n'avais que les Dursley pour toute famille.

_ Tu avais aussi grand-mère Molly.

_ Oui, mais elle n'est pas réellement de ma famille. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas avant que j'épouse Ginny. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu n'es pas seul Teddy, tu dois ouvrir les yeux. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, contrit.

« Je comprends. Mais… »

Il laissa passer une minute de silence.

« Mais j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez tous manipulé. »

Le professeur Rockwell éclata de rire.

« Evidemment qu'on t'a manipulé. L'idée venait du professeur Londubat. Il voulait que tu puisses devenir un autre homme qu'un fantôme.

_ Et il y a bien d'autres personnes qui attendent que vous reveniez à la vie, compléta McGonagall. Surtout une en particulier. »

Elle ignora le froncement de sourcils de Harry. Mais Teddy, lui, avait compris qu'elle parlait de Victoire. Oui, évidemment.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles, ses cheveux devenaient plus sombres, passant du châtain clair au brun foncé. Son visage s'arrondit légèrement, lui donnant quelques-uns des traits de Nymphadora Tonks. Ses épaules s'élargirent un peu, faisant craquer les coutures de son uniforme et il sembla gagner quelques centimètres. Sa voix restait la même mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent, une intonation plus grave peut-être ou simplement plus mature.

« A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry.

_ A propos du carnet. »

Teddy, qui tenait toujours à la main le journal de Lily Evans depuis qu'il avait terminé de le lire, le tendit.

« Est-ce que je dois te le rendre ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux en faire d'autre ?

_ Tu peux le détruire.

_ Mais c'est le journal intime de ta mère. A ta place, je voudrais le garder précieusement. »

Harry sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je l'ai lu en temps voulu mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Et je crois que toi non plus tu n'en a plus besoin.

_ Il n'est pas question de le lire une deuxième fois, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. Une seule suffit.

_ Alors il vaut mieux que je le détruise. »

Il s'éloigna de Harry et se tint devant la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un petit feu dans l'âtre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir créer une gerbe de flammes, un brasier ou une bonne flambée mais il n'était pas encore très au point avec ce sortilège.

Il tendit la main au-dessus des flammes, sentit la chaleur lui grignoter la peau.

« Adieu Lily. »

Il lâcha. Le carnet tomba dans une éclaboussure d'étincelles. Pendant un instant, Teddy crut que le feu s'était éteint mais peu à peu, les craquements s'intensifièrent. Les pages noircirent puis se racornirent. Le carnet se consuma rapidement.

Teddy ne savait pas s'il devait en éprouver de la joie ou de la tristesse. Il se retourna, se força à leur sourire, à tous.

« C'est fini alors. Pas de Mangemort à Poudlard.

_ Par les escarpins de Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Heureusement ! »

Un silence pesant tomba puis Harry éclata de rire.

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, dit Rockwell en désignant la porte d'un geste du menton. Le reste ne vous concerne plus. »

Teddy les salua et posa la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Lupin ! »

Il se retourna. Rockwell souriait.

« On ne recommencera pas chaque année. Alors profitez de celui que vous êtes.

_ Promis. »

Il sortit, tomba nez à nez avec Victoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que si je traînais devant le bureau du professeur Rockwell vers midi aujourd'hui, j'aurais probablement une surprise. »

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds puis éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? »

Teddy tâtonna son visage à la recherche d'une éventuelle verrue ou d'un nez mal disposé.

« J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais bien ta vraie apparence.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi que j'aime. Pas ton père… »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il la serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La chaleur et la tendresse qu'ils échangèrent dans ce baiser effaça du visage de Teddy toute trace de l'image qu'il s'était fait de Remus Lupin. Oh, il ne l'oubliait pas, certes non, mais il le gardait dans son cœur, dans le fond de son âme, chérissait celui qu'il appelait papa pour mieux vivre sa propre vie.

Il s'éloigna de Victoire.

« J'aimerais quand même leur dire au-revoir. »

Elle acquiesça, souriant puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le parc où patientaient silencieusement les stèles des victimes de la Grande Guerre.


End file.
